Le Poing, la Tête et le Cœur, une Légende de Zelda
by Lita Elera
Summary: Quand le paisible royaume d'Hyrule tombe aux mains d'un cruel roi-sorcier qui force l'héritière du trône à s'enfuir, c'est un orphelin rejeté de tous qui se dresse contre lui et va consacrer sa vie à devenir le héros que le peuple attend... REVIEWS S.V.P.
1. Présentation

**RÉSUMÉ** :

Il y a très longtemps…

Avant le début de la vie, avant la création du monde, trois Déesses descendirent sur le chaos encore informe qui deviendrait Hyrule. L'une s'appelait Din, la déesse de la force, l'autre Nayru, la déesse de la sagesse, et la dernière Farore, la déesse du courage.

Din, de ses puissants bras de flammes, fondit le sol pour façonner la terre. Nayru parsema sa sagesse sur la terre pour donner au monde l'esprit de la loi. L'âme de Farore, pleine de richesses, créa toutes les formes de vie pour le respect de la loi.

Ces trois grandes déesses regagnèrent les cieux, laissant derrière elles l'émanation même de leur divinité, la sainte Triforce. Dès lors, la Triforce fut à l'origine de la providence d'Hyrule. Le lieu ou se trouvait la Triforce devint une terre sacrée, la Terre d'Or…

Mais en Hyrule, dans la vaste et profonde forêt, un arbre, le vénérable Mojo, tenait le rôle de gardien spirituel. Les enfants de la forêt, les Kokiris, vivaient avec lui. Chaque Kokiri, garçon ou fille, était sous la protection d'une luciole.

Sauf l'un d'eux. Il s'appelait Link.

Un matin très tôt, Link fit un cauchemar. L'orage grondait et il se trouvait devant un château inconnu. Un cavalier sur sa monture, avec une petite fille, poursuivait sa course devant lui. Cette petite fille regardait Link, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose.

« Aide-moi ! »

C'est là qu'un autre cavalier apparaissait. Cet homme gigantesque tout de noir vêtu posait un regard menaçant sur Link.

Le garçon s'éveilla en sursaut ; il n'était plus le même, et sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même…

Une vie de combats et de sacrifices, de violence, d'amours et de peines.

**FICHE TECHNIQUE** :

**Titre** : Le poing, la tête et le cœur, une légende de Zelda.

**Genre** : Heroic Fantasy

**Barème de censure** : Int. – 16

**Indices de censure** : violence explicite, sexualité explicite, sexualité textuelle, nudité

**COMMENTAIRE** :

Ces quelques mots ci-dessus, vous les connaissez. Ils sont le prologue d'Ocarina of Time, celui-là même qui est imprimé sur le livret d'instruction remis avec la cartouche du jeu. Le point de départ de l'une des aventures les plus populaires de Link.

Et justement, je ne m'en suis servi que de strict point de départ. Si la trame est celle d'Ocarina of Time, la vision portée dessus et la façon de la raconter sont bien les miennes.

Inutile de m'écrire à chaque chapitre « mais non ce n'est pas comme ça dans le jeu », je le sais. Les différences sont voulues. J'ai fait mes propres choix narratifs et dramaturgiques.

Ainsi, il me paraissait grotesque que Link, petit garçon de 10 ans sans expérience, devienne un guerrier accompli en un clin d'œil simplement parce qu'un bond dans le temps l'a fait vieillir de 7 ans. J'ai trouvé beaucoup plus logique et beaucoup plus intéressant qu'il vive réellement ces 7 années, les passant à s'entraîner et découvrir la vie, devenant chaque jour plus fort et plus sage.

De la même façon, j'ai gommé tous les éléments qui me paraissaient relever trop du jeu vidéo : Navi, le tutorial du jeu, inutile ici dans le cadre d'une quête initiatique ; les allers-retours entre l'enfant et l'adulte, qui n'ont aucun sens ici puisqu'on voit Link grandir ; et même l'ocarina du temps, gadget pas très utile et que je ne voyais pas bien où caser au milieu des 3 fragments de Triforce et des 6 talismans…

Par ailleurs, dans un souci constant de crédibiliser les événements surnaturels inhérents au genre et d'approfondir la psychologie des personnages, j'ai en grande partie repensé l'ordre, l'époque et les circonstances des diverses rencontres que fait Link au fil de sa quête, ce qui a tout naturellement entraîné des réactions diverses de sa part selon son âge, son expérience et son interlocuteur. Une chose est sûre, il y a certains personnages que vous aurez du mal à reconnaître, et leurs relations avec le héros pourraient vous surprendre.

De plus, toute inspirée d'Ocarina of Time qu'elle soit, je n'ai pas hésité à nourrir cette fiction d'éléments tirés d'autres épisodes de la série du moment qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter quelque chose et s'y intégrer de façon harmonieuse et logique sans m'obliger à des pirouettes scénaristiques.

Enfin, comme cette histoire montre l'initiation de Link, pas seulement comment il devient un guerrier mais aussi comment il devient un homme, et que le tout se déroule à une époque que l'on devine être médiévale, un temps où les mœurs étaient plus rudes et les mentalités très différentes, je n'ai pas hésité à le montrer à travers des combats sanglants et des scènes de sexe explicites. Cependant, j'ose croire que toutes sont justifiées.

Vous l'aurez compris, c'est plus un roman d'apprentissage qu'une simple réécriture d'Ocarina of Time que vous allez lire. J'espère que vous y prendrez autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire…


	2. Chapitre 1: Link

Lorsque l'enfant s'éveilla, il vit d'abord la voûte de feuilles très haut au-dessus de lui, la lumière dorée du matin qui filtrait en rais à travers, entendit le bourdonnement lointain des petites bêtes dans les feuilles, sentit la bonne odeur de résine et d'herbe humide ; ce n'est qu'après coup qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait l'entrejambe trempé, le tissu gorgé désagréablement collé à sa peau ; poussant un cri de dépit, il se dressa vivement sur son séant : à son âge, il s'était encore oublié dans son sommeil ? C'est là qu'il entendit, provenant de sa gauche, un concert de rires moqueurs, méchants, et cette rengaine modulée comme un chant de victoire pour humilier le vaincu :

« Ouh ! Link il a fait pipi, euh ! Link c'est un bébé, euh ! »

Le dénommé Link se tourna avec une moue dans la direction d'où venaient les moqueries.

Il aurait dû s'en douter !

Mido et sa bande !

Et Mido tenait à la main une gourde…

C'était lui qui lui avait versé de l'eau sur le caleçon pour l'accuser d'avoir fait pipi ; le petit garçon en fut rassuré, et en même temps envahi par une grande amertume.

Son tortionnaire était le chef de cette tribu d'enfants…

Hargneux et prétentieux, Mido tenait en outre physiquement du crapaud ; de grosses bajoues flasques encadraient sa large bouche tombante aux lèvres minces ridiculement proche de son menton fuyant et éloignée de son nez en trompette qui offrait à la vue deux énormes narines, son visage au teint jaunâtre était maculé de taches de rousseur et ses gros yeux globuleux d'un bleu livide à moitié fermés par de lourdes paupières avaient un regard inexpressif ; ses cheveux d'un roux poil-de-carotte par touffes désordonnées étaient coiffés d'un chapeau pointu vert et ses longs membres grêles s'échappaient d'un tricot sans manches à col en "v" et d'un pantalon corsaire élimé et effiloché au bas des jambes, tous deux verts ; une luciole à la lueur légèrement dorée voletait près de sa tête.

Il était flanqué de ses habituels acolytes, un grand échalas dégingandé au gros nez rond dont la frange de cheveux châtains lui cachait les yeux, flanqué d'une luciole à la lueur rougissante, et un petit gros aux cheveux bruns, aux petits yeux écarquillés et au visage antipathique accompagné d'une luciole qui tirait sur le vert, tous deux vêtus des chapeaux pointus, tricots à manches courtes et bermudas du même vert emblématique des Kokiri, symbole de leur dévotion à la nature et de leur filiation avec l'arbre Mojo.

Les Kokiri étaient la race la plus étrange du monde d'Hyrule : ils naissaient, vivaient et mouraient sans vieillir, gardant de leur premier à leur dernier souffle l'apparence d'enfants de dix ans. Ils n'étaient pas procréés. Quand deux Kokiri de sexe opposé se juraient un serment d'amour, le lendemain à l'aube l'arbre Mojo faisait germer un bourgeon ; le rameau qui le portait ployait jusqu'au sol et le bourgeon se déchirait alors, libérant un enfant déjà en état de parler et de marcher, et qui l'avait généralement appris avant le coucher du soleil.

Mais Link n'avait pas toujours eu dix ans ; un triste matin brumeux, les Kokiri avaient été réveillés par un vagissement désespéré : une pauvre femme avait abandonné son bébé à l'orée de la forêt qui était leur territoire et leur sanctuaire ; leur perplexité avait été grande face à cet étrange petit être aux membres disproportionnément courts, incapable de se tenir sur ses pieds, de mâcher des aliments solides, de se retenir de soulager ses besoins naturels ou d'exprimer ses émotions autrement qu'en criant ; ils avaient été encore plus stupéfaits de le voir peu à peu grandir et changer d'apparence au fil des années ; beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient jamais ne serait-ce qu'entendu parler du phénomène du vieillissement…

D'ailleurs, même à présent qu'il avait leur âge, au premier coup d'œil il était évident que Link n'était pas des leurs : tandis qu'eux, véritables caricatures d'enfants, braillards et agités, courant partout, crottés jusqu'au bout du nez, cheveux en bataille et accrocs aux habits, étaient le plus souvent châtains à bruns avec une grosse bouille ronde, des membres grêles et le ventre rebondi des enfants qui n'ont pas encore leurs formes, lui, probablement honteux de sa différence et intrigué par ses origines, calme, discret, réservé et rêveur, avait appris à se faire oublier, et physiquement, un observateur extérieur habitué à voir un enfant se développer et changer en grandissant aurait pu prédire qu'il deviendrait un homme vigoureux et séduisant, un bel homme, de ceux qui font soupirer les femmes… Son visage, bien qu'encore poupin, présentait des traits fins et déjà affirmés, ses cheveux épais et soyeux séparés par une raie qui se formait naturellement au-dessus de son œil droit étaient blonds comme un épi de blé, ses grands yeux en amande du même bleu qu'un ciel sans nuage affichaient un regard expressif et franc, et son corps bien qu'encore fluet était parfaitement proportionné ; ses longues oreilles pointues, le seul point commun qu'il partageait avec son peuple d'adoption, indiquait qu'il devait appartenir à l'autre race d'Hyrule arborant cette particularité physique, les Hyliens, les elfes humanoïdes jadis fondateurs du royaume.

Et, détail encore plus visible s'il en fallait un, il n'avait pas de luciole.

Normalement, chaque fois qu'un Kokiri venait au monde l'une des petites créatures ailées et luminescentes qui vivaient dans le lacis des branches de l'Arbre Mojo son créateur s'en détachait et venait voleter autour de l'enfant nouvellement éclos pour ne plus jamais le quitter, lui transmettant par une sorte de télépathie sur une fréquence unique et propre à leur couple qu'aucun autre couple d'un Kokiri et d'une luciole n'aurait pu capter toutes les informations nécessaires à faire dans la journée de ce gamin de dix ans encore vide comme une page blanche un gamin de dix ans à l'esprit et au savoir d'un gamin de dix ans.

Mais Link, tout naturellement n'en avait jamais attiré aucune ; et cette absence, ce vide au-dessus de sa tête, était aussi visible qu'une difformité…

C'était pour toutes ces raisons que l'actuel chef des Kokiri ne l'avait jamais accepté et ne manquait pas une occasion de le tourmenter.

Ses acolytes et lui rirent encore un instant de leur victime, puis se lassèrent et s'éloignèrent pour jouer à d'autres jeux.

Link soupira, se leva, et sauta du perron de sa cabane. Il s'était encore endormi dehors, à la belle étoile, en regardant le ciel de nuit, perdu dans ses pensées…

L'été en particulier, il aimait mieux ça que s'enterrer dans sa bicoque, une estrade de planches adossée à un épais buisson sur laquelle il avait dressé un abri de fortune, simple plan incliné de branchages entrelacés reposant sur deux murs de rondins, et qui contenait ses seuls biens, une couchette, quelques vêtements, des jouets et des outils en bois ; il avait eu une vraie cabane kokiri, en dur, avec quatre murs et un vrai toit, dans un arbre, comme les autres, dès qu'il avait su marcher ; mais un matin, Mido, qui n'en était décidément pas à sa première mauvaise farce, avait cru qu'il serait amusant de desceller les planches de son perron pour qu'il passe à travers et tombe par terre deux mètres plus bas avant d'atteindre l'échelle ; et comme ce matin-là Link s'était levé plus tôt, il avait marché sur la planche que son agaçant rival avait encore à la main, et c'étaient _les deux_ qui s'étaient effondrés au sol l'un sur l'autre avec perte et fracas, passant ensuite des semaines couverts de bandages… C'était après ça que le petit garçon blond n'avait plus voulu de sa cabane et s'en était bâti une autre, plus modeste et au ras du sol, mais qui lui ressemblait plus, et où il se sentait plus en sécurité, plus chez lui, plus lui-même ; c'est-à-dire encore une fois en décalage avec les autres…

Reportant son attention sur l'instant présent, le garçon blond s'enfonça dans un fourré pour y soulager l'envie d'uriner, bien réelle cette fois, que la froide humidité sur sa peau lui avait causée, puis se dirigea à la rivière pour y faire sa toilette matinale.

C'était une belle journée de fin d'été dans la forêt kokiri, cet endroit comme hors du monde et hors du temps où d'éternels enfants pouvaient vivre sans l'aide d'adultes ; ils avaient là tout ce qu'il leur fallait, une immense clairière rien qu'à eux, où ils avaient établi leur village, un champ de céréales sauvages au Nord-est, des arbres fruitiers un peu partout, des sentiers bien dégagés où ils pouvaient se promener, se cacher et jouer, une rivière à l'Ouest où ils pouvaient boire, faire leur toilette et leur lessive et pêcher des poissons, les seuls animaux qu'ils se permettaient de tuer pour manger, le sous-bois au Sud-est du village où demeurait leur guide le vénérable Arbre Mojo, et tout autour d'eux, à perte de vue, des arbres, des arbres hauts et larges, une forêt inextricable et que personne de l'extérieur ne semblait vouloir traverser pour venir les importuner, cocon vert sous le ciel bleu qui embaumait l'herbe et la sève et bruissait du vent dans les branches et de la vie sauvage…

Une fois au bord de l'eau, Link se dévêtit et étendit ses vêtements sur une grosse pierre au soleil pour qu'ils sèchent, un long bonnet et un pourpoint à manches courtes et col polo long jusqu'à mi-cuisse verts tous deux, une ceinture et une paire de bottes en cuir ; même dans sa tenue vestimentaire, il se distinguait des vrais Kokiri…

Nu, le petit garçon blond s'enfonça dans l'onde froide et commença ses ablutions ; c'est en ressortant la tête de l'eau après s'y être entièrement immergé qu'il entendit derrière lui jaillir de la berge une petite voix haute et claire :

« J'ai appris ce que Mido t'a fait… »

Il se retourna brusquement dans un sursaut, se couvrant précipitamment le sexe des deux mains : c'était une fille ! C'était Saria… Lui qui grandissait, à cet âge où il approchait chaque jour un peu plus de l'adolescence, le regard des autres sur son intimité le gênait de plus en plus ; en particulier dans le cas de Saria, car il savait que le regard qu'elle portait sur lui n'était pas celui des autres, pas celui d'une enfant de dix ans ; car si elle en avait l'apparence, elle en avait plus de deux fois l'âge, un femme, prisonnière dans un corps d'enfant, mais une femme, qui portait sur lui le regard d'une femme ; un regard qui éveillait en lui des sentiments qui l'emplissaient de honte…

Il lança sur un ton de reproche en fronçant les sourcils :

« Arrête de faire ça, Saria ! Je ne veux pas que tu regardes mon zizi !

– Comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu ! », répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

C'était elle en effet qui l'avait langé quand il était encore bébé, langé et nourri, bercé ; dès le jour où les Kokiri l'avaient trouvé, c'était elle qui s'en était occupée et, à dix ans et sans jamais avoir même entendu parler de la maternité, s'était improvisée sa mère ; le lien qui existait entre eux dépassait de loin celui d'une simple amitié, ou ceux qu'ils auraient pu nouer avec n'importe qui d'autre…

Accompagnée d'une luciole à la douce lueur rose, Saria était d'ailleurs visiblement plus mature que les autres petites filles kokiri ; certes elle avait l'apparence d'une enfant de dix ans, mais son joli visage aux traits plus pointus qu'il n'est habituel aux représentants de sa race avait une expression plus digne et plus posée, et ses grands yeux d'un bleu de nuit aux longs cils affichaient le regard doux et un peu triste d'une femme dans un corps d'enfant ; ses cheveux touffus et rebelles coupés au carré étaient d'un vert sombre de forêt profonde fréquent chez les filles kokiri et elle portait les mêmes bottines montantes, mini short et débardeur sans manches à col roulé verts que les autres filles, mais portait dessous un tricot à manches longues d'un vert plus foncé, qui lui donnait une allure plus pudique, pas moins féminine mais moins aguicheuse, plus responsable…

« Oui, mais je suis trop grand, maintenant, protesta le garçon.

– Oh là là, s'exclama la petite fille en riant, c'est bon, je me retourne ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui tourna le dos et alla s'asseoir dos à la rivière sur une grosse souche de hêtre non loin, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton et les entourant de ses bras, tandis que Link se rhabillait ; il la rejoignit sur la souche d'un bond.

« C'est mal, la façon dont Mido te traite, reprit la fillette. Il abuse de son rôle de chef.

– Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le garçon. Bientôt je serai tellement grand et costaud qu'il n'osera même plus m'approcher !

– Et tu seras obligé de partir ! s'écria Saria d'une voix tremblante. Je te perdrai ! Il ne nous reste que quelques saisons ensemble, et cet imbécile fait tout pour nous les gâcher ! »

Le garçon blond réprima un ricanement amer ; restant une enfant malgré son âge, elle pouvait parfois se montrer tristement naïve : quoi qu'il arrive, il devrait partir de toute façon, c'était inéluctable ; il n'était pas des leurs, et ne pourrait pas rester seul adulte parmi des enfants ; et Mido n'était pour rien dans cette fatalité qui avait marqué de son sceau leur relation depuis son premier instant…

Mais tandis qu'il s'absorbait dans cette réflexion, elle le regardait fixement, un regard impénétrable dans ses beaux yeux bleu nuit doux et tristes, et tout à coup, si vite, si soudainement qu'il ne put même pas réagir, elle déposa sur sa bouche un baiser, un simple baiser chaste du bout des lèvres, mais qui lui causa une vive confusion, quelque part entre la défiance et un autre sentiment, plus trouble… Sa réaction à ce geste qui aurait semblé si anodin à un Kokiri normal acheva de le convaincre qu'il devait les quitter au plus vite…

« En fait ce gros nul est tout simplement jaloux, reprit Saria sur un ton malicieux et avec un sourire énigmatique. Il veut que je sois sa petite amie… mais il sait très bien que c'est toi que je préfère… »

Link déglutit péniblement ; il avait failli s'y tromper : oh oui, Saria malgré son corps d'enfant était bel et bien une femme…

Et lui n'allait pas tarder à être un homme…


	3. Chapitre 2: Zelda

La petite princesse s'ennuyait à mourir dans le grand palais déshumanisé aux ostentations de luxe criardes.

Qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille de dix ans pouvait avoir à faire, en effet, de tableaux de maîtres, de lambris de bois précieux ou de riches tentures de velours teintes de la pourpre la plus chère ? Et que lui importaient les vertigineux escaliers de marbre ou les cheminées aux sculptures rehaussées d'or pur ?

Tout ce luxe ne la distrayait même plus depuis longtemps : elle n'avait jamais le droit de courir ou de crier dans ces couloirs, elle n'avait jamais le droit de sortir de ces murs, elle n'avait jamais le droit de jouer avec d'autres enfants… elle s'ennuyait à mourir.

Elle était seule, toute seule…

Son père, le Roi Daphnis, était toujours trop occupé, il avait toujours un jugement à rendre, un conseil à présider, une ambassade étrangère à accueillir, où aurait-il pu trouver le temps de venir embrasser sa petite fille ? Quant aux autres habitants du palais, les ministres, la suite du Roi, la cour, les flatteurs, jusqu'aux simples domestiques, à l'exception tout de même de sa chère nourrice Impa, face à elle ils faisaient des courbettes et des sourires polis, mais dans son dos la petite princesse savait qu'ils n'éprouvaient absolument aucun intérêt pour elle ; un enfant ; une fille ; ça n'a rien à dire, une fille ; ça n'est même pas conscient, un enfant…

Elle n'avait donc guère qu'Impa ; et encore, Impa n'était pas une tendre ; elle n'avait rien d'une nourrice au sens où on l'entend, ancienne espionne et garde du corps chargée par la suite de s'occuper de la petite fille, aimante, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais sombre et moralisatrice ; enfin ce n'était pas sa mère…

Maman…

Non, il ne fallait pas y penser, sinon la tristesse allait encore l'envahir, et elle allait encore pleurer… Maman était partie pour toujours, et elle ne reviendrait pas…

Et la petite fille était toute seule, et s'ennuyait à mourir…

Serrant plus fort dans sa jolie petite menotte son affreuse poupée de chiffon aux oreilles pointues, elle tenta de ramener le calme en elle-même.

La taille de la pièce ; la densité de l'air ; un pas dans le couloir, qui se rapprochait…

La fillette sourit sans joie ; c'était Impa, qui venait la chercher pour son cours de magie… stupide magie ! À quoi bon savoir ressentir la taille d'une pièce et la densité de l'air ? Elle trouvait que tous ces tours de passe-passe, tout au plus du conditionnement mental, n'étaient que des enfantillages, et que la vraie magie serait de rendre possible l'impossible, de faire être ce qui n'est pas, de créer, faire vivre…

Ou revivre…

Elle avait horreur de la magie. Mais se savait très douée pour la magie. Le sentait. Alors pourquoi ne la faisait-on pas progresser ? Pratiquer la vraie magie ?

Elle eut envie de pleurer…

Elle était debout, plantée comme un piquet à côté de son lit au couvre-lit framboise, les bras ballants et sa vieille poupée pendant piteusement dans sa main, une jolie petite fille aux grands yeux bleus vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de satin rose, et elle respirait la tristesse…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et Impa apparut, la petite trentaine, la peau blanche et les cheveux platine, un corps mince et musclé moulé dans un justaucorps bleu ; rien du cliché de la nourrice grosse et joviale en jupon blanc.

La petite princesse avait encore deviné juste…

La vue de la seule personne pour laquelle elle savait compter un peu apaisa sa tristesse ; elle posa sa poupée sur le lit, se dressa bien droite et salua poliment.

« Princesse Zelda, annonça la nourrice sur un ton solennel impersonnel, il est l'heure de votre cours de magie.

– Je te suis », répondit Zelda.

Le jeune femme et la petite fille s'engagèrent donc dans l'interminable couloir carrelé de marbre aux murs de papier peint rehaussés de lambris tandis que deux soubrettes se précipitaient dans la chambre pour la nettoyer une énième fois, la nourrice tenant fermement la main de la princesse ; ce n'était pas une marque d'affection, car elles n'avaient pas besoin de marques d'affection pour se témoigner celle qui les unissait ; ce n'était pas non plus une mesure de sécurité, car la fillette ne risquait rien et ne se serait pas sauvée non plus ; ce n'était qu'une simple et bête affaire de protocole…

Mais en bas, dans le hall de marbrures et de dorures colossal menant à la salle du trône, les deux femmes croisèrent un cortège, celui d'un puissant baron du roi Daphnis et de sa suite, quatre soldats en armures bleues, et sur son passage, la petite Zelda fut brusquement saisie de tremblements si violents qu'elle dut s'arrêter et ne put faire un seul pas de plus ; elle put presque sentir sa gorge se nouer et sa poitrine se serrer de terreur…

Sire Mandrag Ganondorf Dragmire de Gerudo…

L'un des barons les plus puissants et les plus fidèles de son père le roi ; et l'un des hommes les plus grands, gros et laids qu'elle ait jamais vus, un ogre, un croquemitaine, un véritable cauchemar de petite fille devenu réel !

« Eh bien, votre altesse, la gronda Impa, veuillez saluer le Seigneur Ganondorf ! »

C'est à ce moment seulement que la petite fille se rendit compte que tout le monde s'était arrêté de marcher et se tenait autour d'elle en la regardant avec insistance parce que son vassal lui avait présenté ses hommages comme l'exigeait le protocole et attendait qu'elle y réponde comme l'exigeait le protocole…

« Allons, votre altesse, ajouta la nourrice sur un ton plus vif en secouant le bras de la fillette, veuillez cesser de faire l'enfant et répondre au Seigneur Ganondorf, votre silence est une injure envers lui ! »

Soudain, l'homme gigantesque poussa un grand rire, grave, guttural et tonitruant, qui pouvait ressembler à un coup de tonnerre, et lâcha d'une voix formidable :

« Laissez donc, Impa. Elle est si petite et je suis si laid, il est normal qu'elle ait un peu peur ! Ce n'est pas grave. Ça lui passera en grandissant. Moi ça ne me vexe pas je sais qu'elle est une gentille petite fille. »

Il plia les genoux pour s'abaisser au niveau de la fillette et lui caressa la joue en ajoutant :

« N'est-ce pas ma chérie ? »

Zelda eut un frisson brutal et se colla à la jambe de sa nourrice, n'osant répondre au géant que d'un hochement de tête… Celui-ci se releva et, faisant signe à ses soldats, reprit sa marche en rugissant dans un éclat de rire :

« Qu'elle est mignonne ! »

On pouvait comprendre que Mandrag Ganondorf Dragmire puisse faire peur aux petits enfants ; haut de quasiment deux mètres, dépassant allègrement les cent kilos de muscles, il avait en outre le faciès typique des Gerudo, la race originaire du grand désert du Sud-Ouest d'Hyrule, des traits anguleux, la peau bistre, foncée, un nez aquilin disproportionné, véritable bec d'aigle, le poil roux comme les feux de l'enfer ; il portait une barbe sans moustache, soigneusement taillée, et les cheveux coiffés en arrière dégageant un immense front haut et bombé où trônait un diadème, sa bouche aux lèvres charnues semblait assez large pour avaler un bœuf entier, ses sourcils se rejoignaient en un seul rempart broussailleux et, dessous, ses grands yeux en amande d'un vert anis saisissant semblaient briller et pénétrer ce sur quoi ils se posaient comme des lames de poignard au soleil ; la chemise et les chausses brunes et la cuirasse de cuir noir rehaussée de plaques argentées blafardes couvrant jusqu'à son cou et ses mains qu'il portait habituellement, revêtant de ténèbres une silhouette déjà massive et imposante, achevaient de lui donner un aspect intimidant.

Cependant, on ne pouvait pas lui nier une virilité évidente et une certaine aura ; il était vénéré de ses soldats, apprécié de la cour et aimé du peuple ; et les femmes pubères ne le regardaient pas du tout du même œil que les petites filles… combien de servantes du palais avait-il troussées derrières les rideaux, au détour d'un couloir désert à l'étage ou dans les cuisines, les laissant pantelantes et durablement marquées par sa vigueur !

Et sur un plan politique, ce seigneur des contrées lointaines venu à la capitale à vingt-cinq ans après une jeunesse malheureuse de paria, seul homme d'une tribu traditionnellement composée de femmes, prêter allégeance au roi Daphnis avait depuis été le plus fidèle et fervent partisan de la politique du souverain, un homme de main et un homme de confiance.

Malgré son aspect intimidant, on ne pouvait rien reprocher à Mandrag Ganondorf.

Aussi l'hostilité de la petite princesse Zelda à son égard était-elle parfaitement injustifiée et à la limite de la grossièreté, et sa nourrice en était furieuse.

« Tu devrais avoir honte, lui reprocha-t-elle sur un ton moins formel en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ta grossièreté ? Tu n'as aucune raison de te conduire aussi mal avec lui !

– Il va nous trahir », asséna la petite fille.

La nourrice sentit une chape de plomb s'écrouler sur elle ; elle ouvrit tout rond les yeux.

Elle savait que la fillette avait un don inné pour la magie, qu'elle était sensible aux choses et aux gens ; ses intuitions s'étaient montrées de plus en plus justes au fil des années…

Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait raison cette fois encore ?

« C'est une accusation très grave, tempéra Impa.

– Je te jure Impa, gémit la petite fille, je n'invente pas, c'est promis. Il a… une aura toute noire autour de lui ! Il me fait peur, je sens qu'il est mauvais, je le _sens_, Impa, je le sens au fond de moi ! »

La nourrice, consternée, pétrifiée, ne sut que répondre et leur échange s'arrêta là.

Le Seigneur Ganondorf arrivait à cet instant dans le bureau du roi pour lui présenter ses hommages.

Quand il l'avait dépassée pour s'y rendre un instant plus tôt, Zelda l'avait très clairement entendu penser :

« _Tu ferais bien de t'habituer à ma présence, princesse, parce que je serai souvent près de toi quand tu seras ma femme_… »


	4. Chapitre 3: l'Éveil

« _Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?_ »

_Un ciel noir ; de gros nuages sombres qui roulent en un voile opaque que rien ne semble pouvoir traverser ; des éclairs aveuglants zèbrent la voûte noire avec un fracas assourdissant_…

« _Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?_ »

_À contre-jour de la lueur des éclairs, une silhouette noire se dessine, énorme, effrayante ; c'est un homme sur un cheval ; un homme gigantesque, hideux, menaçant, terrifiant, sur un cheval noir cabré, sauvage, grand comme un éléphant_…

_Dans son énorme poing, l'homme gigantesque teint solidement la robe rose d'une minuscule petite fille, la plus jolie des petites filles, blonde, de grands yeux bleus_…

_Et la petite fille, tenue dans la main du géant comme une poupée de chiffon, gigote à deux mètres du sol, pleurant, criant, appelant au secours_…

« _À l'aide ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? À l'aide, quelqu'un, je vous en prie !_ »

Link se réveilla en sursaut avec un hurlement interminable.

De frayeur.

La frayeur qui lui restait, tenace, obsédante, alors même que le rêve s'était déjà effacé…

Et de douleur.

Une douleur atroce, insupportable, la morsure jusqu'à l'os d'une brûlure sur le dos de sa main gauche…

Hagard, éperdu, les larmes coulant d'elles-mêmes de ses yeux, il attrapa son poignet gauche de sa main droite, et fixa le dos de sa main gauche d'un regard incrédule, horrifié…

Gravé, imprimé dans sa chair, profonde dépression d'un blanc livide entourée de boursouflures rougeâtres, un symbole représentant trois petits triangles imbriqués en un grand la défigurait à présent…

Se tordant de douleur par terre en pleurant, râlant, hoquetant, sans se soucier de la salive qui s'écoulait de sa bouche grande ouverte dans sa plainte lancinante, la première chose extérieure à lui, à son corps meurtri, que son esprit sourd et aveugle de douleur distingua fut un concert de rires moqueurs…

« Ouh ! Link c'est un bébé, euh ! Link le bébé il a fait un cauchemar, euh ! »

Mido ?!

C'était Mido qui lui avait fait ça ?!

Un marquage au fer rouge ; il lui avait marqué la main au fer rouge, comme un bestiau, un animal ! Il l'avait marqué au fer rouge, mutilé, à vie, juste pour s'amuser !

Il était _mutilé _!

Il ne revenait pas d'une telle injustice, il en avait le souffle coupé, le ventre et la gorge oppressés comme par des mains de fer par un dépit, une rancune et une révolte brûlants…

Le beau petit garçon blond tourna son visage en direction de son tortionnaire avec la brusquerie d'une bête sauvage enragée ; ses yeux étaient vitreux, pupilles dilatées, un rictus hideux révélait ses dents serrées à grincer ; se levant d'un bond avec un cri de rage, il se précipita sur Mido ; la surprise du gamin aux grosses joues rondes et de ses deux habituels acolytes fut si totale qu'aucun d'eux n'eut même la présence d'esprit d'esquisser un geste…

La collision entre les deux garçons les jeta au sol, Mido sur le dos et Link sur lui ; le garçon blond attrapa le rouquin par le col de la main droite, et, malgré la douleur, se mit à lui cogner son gros visage joufflu sans relâche de la main gauche.

« Ah tu la veux ma main gauche, hurlait-il d'une voix stridente avec un regard dément, elle te fait marrer ma main gauche, eh ben la voilà ma main gauche, prends-toi-la dans ta gueule ! »

Le petit rouquin aux gros yeux globuleux, le visage en sang, pleurait à chaudes larmes en hoquetant, sa luciole jaune s'agitant dans tous les sens à une vitesse folle autour de l'empoignade, impuissante ; tous les Kokiri étaient accourus voir ce qui provoquait un tel vacarme, mais se tenaient à présent pétrifiés autour de la scène, sans oser approcher, comme tenus à distance par l'indécence de la scène et le malaise qu'elle leur suscitait…

Enfin, les deux compagnons de Mido, le petit gros renfrogné et le grand dadais ahuri, finirent par reprendre leurs esprits et, chacun empoignant Link par un bras, ils le traînèrent en arrière, loin de leur ami, en lui commandant de se calmer.

« Il m'a mutilé ! hurlait le garçon blond en se débattant si fort qu'ils peinaient à le maintenir. Il m'a mutilé, ce crétin ! Il m'a marqué la main au fer rouge !

– J't'ai rien fait ! protesta Mido, redressé sur son séant, en pleurant, reniflant et s'épongeant le visage.

– Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, hurla Link hystérique. J'ai la main brûlée, c'est toi, c'est toi qui m'as fait ça !

– Non ! Je te fais des blagues mais j'te ferais quand même pas de mal, moi !

– C'est la vérité, gronda le petit gros à gauche de Link. Juré craché qu'y t'a rien fait !

– Personne ne t'a touché », ajouta le grand escogriffe de sa voix traînante.

D'un simple geste d'une force qui les stupéfia, le garçon blond se dégagea d'eux deux, et brandit devant lui sa main marquée.

« Et ça ? C'est venu tout seul ?!

– Peut-être que oui, répliqua le gros.

– Peut-être que ça vient tous seul à tous les Grands, ajouta d'une voix de crécelle une fillette aux cheveux vert pomme coiffés d'une frange et de deux chignons et épaulée d'une luciole à la lueur bleutée qui se tenait non loin.

– C'est vrai que t'es un Grand, toi, lui lança Mido sur un ton de reproche. Un qui grandit…

– Ouais, ouais, se mirent à lui crier en chœur les autres Kokiri en le montrant du doigt, il n'est pas des nôtres, euh, il n'est pas des nôtres, euh ! »

L'adrénaline de son coup de sang retombant peu à peu, le petit garçon blond, tremblant, les jambes flageolantes, se rendit compte soudain de ce qu'il avait fait…

Il s'était montré violent ; il s'était laissé aveugler par la colère, dominer par la violence, porter par sa propre force et la facilité avec laquelle il avait pris le dessus physiquement.

Comme un Grand…

Et il devenait trop grand, trop fort, chaque jour un peu plus, pour se permettre de se conduire comme un Grand au milieu de petits enfants qui resteraient à jamais moins grands et moins forts que lui.

Au prochain coup de colère comme celui-ci, il risquait de…

… tuer un des enfants !

L'horreur et la honte s'emparèrent de lui.

Se retournant pour s'enfuir en courant, il se trouva nez à nez avec son amie, son âme sœur, la douce Saria ; il croisa son regard, et sentit son cœur cesser de battre…

Dans ce regard habituellement caressant et aimant, c'étaient toute l'horreur, tout le dégoût et tout le mépris du monde qu'il lisait à présent…

* * *

Link se tenait face au père de tous les Kokiri, son mentor et protecteur à lui aussi bien qu'il ne soit pas des leurs, l'arbre Mojo.

C'était une créature surnaturelle appartenant au règne végétal ; il avait l'apparence d'un très vieil arbre, peu élevé mais d'une largeur considérable, et dont les branches étaient si chargées de feuilles et s'étendaient si loin qu'il couvrait le ciel autour de lui ; ses yeux semblaient plissés comme s'il avait eu besoin de lunettes, et au-dessus de l'immense orifice par lequel il parlait, deux bouquets de rameaux formaient une moustache…

Le gamin blond semblait tout petit devant lui, et il se tenait tête basse.

La honte et la peur de faire le mal qu'il avait ressenties après avoir blessé Mido, l'hostilité de tous ses anciens amis et par-dessus tout celle de Saria, ce regard haineux et méprisant qui lui avait transpercé le cœur, l'avaient décidé à partir, le jour même, quitter ces enfants innocents, insouciants et sans défense, pour rejoindre le monde des adultes, son monde, où personne ne s'étonnerait de le voir grandir ni ne craindrait sa force.

Mais il ne voulait pas partir sans savoir ce qu'était cette marque sur sa main, comment et pourquoi elle y était apparue…

Apparaissait-elle sur les mains de tous les non-Kokiri quand ils grandissaient, comme l'avait supposé la fillette aux cheveux vert pomme ? Ou d'une certaine espèce seulement ? L'occasion était trop belle, le temps était venu pour lui de savoir toute la vérité sur lui-même, d'où il venait, qui il était ; _ce qu'il_ était…

« Comme Saria le supposait, articula l'arbre doué de conscience d'une voix caverneuse, tu es un Hylien. »

Le petit garçon déglutit péniblement, un air grave sur son beau visage.

« Comme tu le sais, reprit l'arbre Mojo, il y a près de dix ans, une femme, ta mère, est venue te déposer à mes pieds. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, car je n'ai pas jugé pertinent de perturber les enfants que sont les Kokiri par une histoire aussi triste, c'est qu'elle t'a confié à moi parce qu'elle allait mourir… »

Le petit ouvrit de grands yeux ronds ; son cœur se serra ; un vieil espoir qu'il avait caressé en secret pendant longtemps s'envolait soudain : jamais il ne verrait sa mère…

« Elle s'appelait Medila, poursuivit l'arbre, et sans qu'elle me parle j'ai lu dans son cœur que l'homme qu'elle aimait, le premier à avoir posé ses mains sur elle, son mari, ton père, s'appelait Arn. Elle ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé, mais j'ai vu et entendu beaucoup…  
À cette époque, Hyrule était noyé en pleine guerre civile ; les barbares de Firone, à l'Ouest, réclamaient leur indépendance par la violence, et avant que le roi Daphnis ait réunifié le pays, ils avaient rayé de la carte leurs pacifiques voisins de Latouane, au Nord ; enrôlé de force dans une armée de fortune levée à la hâte par le seigneur de Latouane pour tenir ses terres en attendant l'arrivée de l'armée d'Hyrule, ton père a été tué dès sa première bataille ; les soldats de Firone se sont avancés dans le royaume du Nord sans rencontrer de résistance et l'ont mis à feu et à sang ; j'ai vu des soudards couverts du sang de leurs victimes raconter à ta mère comment ils avaient taillé ton père en pièces, la violer des heures durant et la transpercer de part en part tandis qu'elle couvrait ton berceau de son corps pour ne pas qu'ils te tuent, toi son fils, son petit homme, le seul souvenir qu'elle gardait de son bien-aimé… »

Link ne comprenait pas tous les mots, mais ressentait clairement que les choses qu'ils désignaient étaient des choses horribles…

« Perdant son sang, poursuivit l'arbre, plus morte que vive, ce n'est que par amour pour toi, par une volonté farouche de te sauver, que tu vives, que Medila a pu se traîner jusqu'à l'entrée de notre forêt et te confier à moi. Toi, son fils, Link, fils d'Arn et de Medila.  
Si je te dis tout ça, Link, c'est pour que tu saches très exactement quel est ton monde, quelle est ta race, à quoi tu dois t'attendre en sortant d'ici pour te mêler aux autres hommes comme toi ; je ne cherche pas à te faire souffrir, mais il y a des choses qu'un fils d'homme doit savoir… »

Le petit garçon blond aux grands yeux bleus pleurait en silence ; Medila, sa mère, brutalisée et embrochée ; Arn, son père, tué, dépecé comme une bête…

Voilà ce qu'il était ?

Un barbare ?

Une bête sauvage ?

Un être de pulsions, cruel, sans cœur, qui ne respecte que sa force, ses envies et son intérêt ; ses poings et son sexe ?

C'était à cette espèce-là qu'il appartenait ?

« Alors je suis… un monstre ? demanda-t-il en reniflant.

– Tes parents n'étaient pas des monstres, rétorqua l'arbre Mojo. Il y a des monstres parmi les hommes, mais tu ne dois pas en déduire que tous le sont. Tes parents n'étaient qu'amour. Ton père serait mort pour ta mère, et ta mère brûlait d'amour pour ton père. »

Les larmes s'écoulant toujours de ses yeux bleus, le gamin n'émettait plus un son, absorbé dans une seule pensée, obsédante ; et soudain, la question s'échappa toute seule de ses lèvres :

« Arbre Mojo, à quoi ressemblaient mon père et ma mère ?

– Tu as les cheveux blonds et la peau hâlée de ton père, le visage et les grands yeux bleus de ta mère, répondit l'arbre. Ils ressemblaient à des Kokiri plus grands et plus robustes, et ils te ressemblaient. Ce à quoi tu ressembles, ce que tu es, est le fruit de leur union…

– Le fruit de leur union ? s'étonna l'enfant. Alors je suis quand même un fruit, comme les Kokiri ?

–Le fruit de deux êtres qui s'aimaient, et non le fruit d'un vieil idiot d'arbre, plaisanta l'arbre ; un fruit planté par un homme et porté par une femme. »

Devant la perplexité du petit, la vieille créature sylvestre jugea qu'il était inutile de poursuivre ses explications ; Link n'avait que dix ans, il avait encore tout le temps devant lui de découvrir qu'on fait les enfants en se servant de son sexe… et qu'on peut se servir de son sexe pour faire autre chose !

« Et ça, alors ? enchaîna le petit en montrant la brûlure triangulaire sur sa main gauche, qui avait déjà désenflé et pâli pour d'être plus qu'un dessin livide. Tous les Hyliens l'ont quand ils sont grands ? »

À cette vue, l'arbre Mojo émit un souffle rauque ; sa moustache, ses yeux et sa grande bouche, jusqu'à ses branches au-dessus, semblèrent se raidir…

Ce n'est qu'après un long silence qu'il finit par reprendre :

« Si je m'attendais à ça… ho, ho, ho… eh bien… non, mon garçon, les Hyliens ne l'ont pas tous, bien au contraire : c'est un signe rarissime ! Pour tout dire, il est même unique… Toi… Link… Tu es… un être de légende ! Un élu des Déesses elles-mêmes ! »

Le gamin ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, abasourdi.

« C'est l'emblème de la Triforce, poursuivit l'arbre, l'artefact divin au pouvoir incommensurable, symbole de Leur Sainte Trinité, que les trois Déesses ont laissé au monde en se retirant après en avoir achevé la création… Une fois par siècle, naissent trois êtres marqués de ce symbole divin, trois comme les Déesses, chacun placé sous la tutelle et les attributs de l'une d'elle, et destinés à se rencontrer, leurs destins intimement liés entre eux et à la survie du monde, destinés à s'aimer ou se déchirer pour maintenir l'équilibre de la création… Et si j'en crois ce que je vois sur ta main, une Triforce avec le triangle inférieur droit marqué, tu es porteur du Courage de Farore, déesse du vent qui insuffle la vie, ce qui fait de toi… le héros qui donnera sa vie pour sauver le monde, annoncé dans le Livre Saint de la création ! Celui qu'on appelle… Héros du Temps ! »

* * *

Sans dire au revoir, sans se retourner, Link s'avançait vers le pont qui enjambait le bras de la rivière marquant la limite du territoire kokiri.

À cet endroit, les arbres cachaient complètement le ciel et les buissons semblaient former un mur, comme une limite symbolique entre deux mondes, et le pont de planches de bois serrées les unes contre les autres, au ras de la rive et sans rambarde, était assez large pour que deux personnes s'y croisent et semblait d'une longueur interminable.

Dans un sac de toile, il n'avait pris que des pommes, ses slips, sa tenue de rechange et son lance-pierres, et avant de partir il s'était fait un petit bouclier d'un morceau d'écorce et une épée de deux bouts de bois ficelés ensemble.

Il allait en avoir besoin pour accomplir son destin de héros.

Héros…

Les jambes lui tremblaient, la tête lui tournait et le cœur lui cognait dans la poitrine à cette pensée : il était un élu, et son destin était d'être le héros d'Hyrule…

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était Hyrule, de ce qu'était le monde extérieur, de ce qu'était la vie, de comment être un homme, mais il était décidé à être un héros.

« Link, attends ! »

Il avait stoppé net, comme foudroyé, quand la voix avait retenti derrière lui.

La voix de Saria…

Saria !

Finalement il allait quand même la revoir une dernière fois avant de partir ! Le contraire lui aurait été insupportable ; mais cette dernière fois le serait-elle moins ?…

Il se retourna, lui faisant face.

Elle se tenait debout, mains derrière le dos, l'air triste et soucieux, sa luciole rose immobile au-dessus de son épaule droite…

Le garçon prit la parole le premier :

« Pardon, Saria, dit-il d'une voix qui eut du mal à sortir de sa gorge. Je… j'ai été méchant, et je t'ai déçue, je le sais. Je ne suis pas des vôtres, je suis un de ces Grands bêtes, méchants et brutaux, et je comprends que tu me détestes.

– Non Link, s'empressa de répondre la petite fille, je ne te déteste pas ! J'étais choquée, c'est vrai, et déçue, mais je ne te détesterai jamais. Tu peux rester.

– Non, je ne peux pas rester, objecta gravement le garçon blond. Ce n'était qu'un début, ce matin. Je vais devenir de plus en plus grand et fort, mes colères vous mettront de plus en plus en danger…

– Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! implora presque la fillette. Reste encore un peu ! Je ne suis pas prête à te voir partir… »

Comme elle regrettait à présent de ne pas lui avoir parlé le matin après la bagarre, d'avoir joué la grande dame offensée et de lui avoir tourné le dos sans lui adresser un regard !

Comme elle se mordait les doigts à présent d'avoir ainsi raté sa seule occasion de passer un dernier instant avec lui…

Le garçon la regarda tristement, d'un air grave surprenant sur le visage d'un enfant de dix ans et qui le rendait encore plus beau, cherchant son regard qui le fuyait ; lentement il leva la main gauche pour lui montrer le symbole de la Triforce gravé dessus.

« Ça ne dépend plus de moi, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu vois cette marque ? L'arbre Mojo m'a dit que c'était la Triforce des trois Déesses, et que ça faisait de moi un héros destiné à défendre Hyrule…

– Je comprends… » répondit la fillette en baissant les yeux.

Elle sourit tristement, les yeux dans le vague, puis soupira profondément avant de reprendre :

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'ai toujours senti que tu étais exceptionnel… Très bien, puisque tel est ton destin, je te laisse partir ; mais j'ai un cadeau d'adieu pour toi… »

C'est alors qu'elle sortit ses mains de derrière son dos et les joignit devant elle tendues vers Link ; dans le creux de ses deux paumes, reposait un petit ocarina de bois…

« Prends cet ocarina, lui dit-elle avec la précipitation d'une jeune fille en plein émoi qui craint que sa détermination lui fasse défaut d'un instant à l'autre. Tu en joueras pour ne jamais m'oublier… »

Son bien le plus précieux, son plus grand trésor ; et elle le lui offrait, à lui… c'était dire combien il était précieux pour elle… il en fut profondément ému…

Il tendit sa main meurtrie pour saisir l'instrument, Saria referma ses doigts sur les siens, les caressant ostensiblement en se mordant les lèvres, une caresse si appuyée, si douce, si sensuelle, que Link en ressentit une curieuse palpitation dans la poitrine, accompagnée aussitôt d'une sensation qui lui était totalement inconnue, comme une sorte de douleur lancinante, de tension dans l'entrejambe…

Déglutissant et s'efforçant de faire abstraction de cette sensation étrange, il tenta de lui adresser un sourire chaleureux en répliquant :

« Mais voyons, je ne t'oublierai jamais !

– Moi non plus je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier, dit la fillette d'une voix tremblante.

– Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on s'oublie ? On se reverra, je reviendrai… »

C'est à ces mots qu'elle explosa.

« Mais tu seras grand ! cria-t-elle presque d'une voix qui chevrotait de sanglots.

– Et alors ? tenta d'objecter Link. Je t'aimerai toujours…

– Oui, mais _tu seras grand_ ! le coupa Saria en martelant ces syllabes comme si elles avaient un sens particulier connu d'elle seule. Tu voudras m'aimer _comme un grand_ ; d'une façon… que mon corps ne pourra pas supporter… »

Elle avait presque murmuré cette dernière remarque.

Le sous-entendu qu'elle contenait, et que Link ne perçut même pas, la remplissait de honte…

C'est que contrairement à lui et même à la plupart des Kokiri, surtout les plus jeunes, Saria avait une idée, fût-elle vague, de la façon dont les grands s'aimaient…

« Tu me ferais du mal, tu comprends ? reprit-elle. J'aurais aimé que tu restes tant que tu ne seras pas grand, mais je sais que tu dois partir. C'est le destin. Mais j'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement… »

Link acquiesça silencieusement, le cœur gros.

Soudain la gêne et la douleur de sa meilleure amie, la personne la plus chère à son cœur, lui étaient proprement insupportables ; il préféra partir le plus vite possible, abréger cette torture avant qu'il soit trop tard pour en trouver encore la force.

Mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus…

Ses pieds marchaient d'eux-mêmes à reculons, et ses yeux refusaient de se détacher du beau visage digne de son aimée ; à reculons il s'engagea sur le pont, et à reculons il en parcourut les premiers mètres, lentement, comme pour faire durer encore un peu cette scène qu'il aurait pourtant voulu voir enfin terminée…

Ils se regardaient, les yeux bleu ciel de Link dans les yeux bleu nuit de Saria, tandis que le petit garçon blond comme les blés reculait ; il sentait ses yeux lui piquer, son nez et ses lèvres trembler, et sut que c'était fini, qu'il ne pourrait plus résister un seul instant de plus… alors il lui tourna brusquement le dos et s'enfuit en courant, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps de pleurer, pleurer à fendre l'âme ; derrière lui, déjà loin, Saria non plus ne retenait plus ses larmes…


	5. Chapitre 4: bienvenue en Hyrule!

Quand Link arriva à Cocorico, la capitale du royaume, il ne se sentit plus du tout l'âme d'un héros.

Tout était fait de pierre, dur, froid, mort ; tout était gigantesque, tout était bruyant, tout était sale. _Les gens_ étaient gigantesques, bruyants et sales.

C'était donc ça, une ville ? Ce monde de grisaille et de couleurs artificielles, le gris de la pierre et de la terre battue et les couleurs criardes des étoffes, de cris, ceux des marchands et des animaux qu'ils saignent pour les vendre, où flotte la puanteur des viandes saignantes et des épices entêtantes, de l'haleine, de la sueur et du gras des hommes et des déjections des bêtes ? Lui qui n'avait connu que la verdure, le chant des oiseaux et l'odeur de la sève en avait le vertige et presque la nausée…

Minuscule et perdu, errant sans but manquant de se faire piétiner par des Grands très pressés, le petit garçon ne savait pas vraiment où donner du regard ; loin vers le haut, pour examiner les visages de ces êtres étranges, si semblables à lui mais si différents, ou à terre pour trouver par où se faufiler entre leurs longues jambes interminables ?

Son estomac se rappela bruyamment à son bon souvenir…

Il avait fini son sac de pommes en deux jours à peine, et il avait très faim.

Des pommes…

Tout à coup il en vit, droit devant lui. C'était un drôle de pommier ; en bois, ça au moins était évident, mais creux et carré, sans feuilles, avec toutes ses pommes alignées au fond ; le garçon blond se trouvait face à un cageot sur l'étal d'un marchand de fruits et légumes ; mais ça, il n'en savait rien, et ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Il tendit la main avec un sourire et en attrapa une belle, énorme et bien jaune.

« Hé le gnome en vert, tonna au-dessus de sa tête une voix dont le timbre plus grave qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu l'effraya, tu as de quoi me la payer ? »

Link leva la tête.

Au-dessus de lui, un gros visage rond surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux paille le regardait de deux gros yeux. C'était une marchande, une femme, mais elle était si grande et si grosse avec une voix si grave que l'idée ne serait jamais venue au gamin qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une femme…

« Pourquoi je vais te le payer ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait de mal ?

– C'est un marrant, lui ! rugit la grosse bonne femme. J'ai dit "payer". Me payer cette pomme ! »

Le petit garçon, le bras toujours tendu la main sur la pomme, se gratta la tête à travers son bonnet de son autre main, et demanda :

« Ça veut dire quoi ? »

Le gros visage de la grosse marchande s'empourpra et, perdant patience, elle lui cria :

« Paye cette pomme ou laisse-la ! T'as de l'argent ?

– Du quoi ?

– T'en as pas ! Pas d'argent, pas de pomme ! »

Link retira sa main du fruit comme s'il s'était agi d'un tison brûlant et se sauva en courant…

Il se trouva pitoyable ; un héros, lui ? Si lui était un héros, alors le royaume d'Hyrule était condamné ! Encore que le royaume d'Hyrule lui sembla pouvoir fonctionner très bien sans lui…

Amer et fâché contre lui-même, le petit garçon décida de se borner à la mission qui était la sienne : trouver la jolie petite fille blonde de son rêve et lui demander qui était l'homme terrifiant qui menaçait le royaume et comment elle était au courant de ses projets.

Il fureta un peu partout, mais aucun des enfants qu'il croisa n'était une jolie petite fille blonde en belle robe rose ; il n'y avait que des marmots crottés et morveux qui couraient partout et que des Grands, sûrement leurs parents, rappelaient en hurlant, à côté desquels même les Kokiri semblaient des modèles de grâce et de maturité…

Il interrogea au hasard les personnes dont l'aspect l'intimidait le moins, les moins grandes et les moins trapues, demandant sans relâche si quelqu'un connaissait la plus jolie petite fille blonde en robe rose du monde ; ces adultes, des travailleurs occupés et pressés, n'avaient aucune réponse à donner à une question aussi vague et aucun temps à gaspiller à en trouver une, et le rabrouèrent sans ménagement.

Un homme passablement aviné à la terrasse d'une taverne, un gras-du-bide au gros nez rouge couperosé et au crâne déserté par ses cheveux, avait remarqué son manège et, échauffé par l'alcool, eut envie de rire un peu à ses dépens.

« Gamin ! », l'appela-t-il.

Comme Link, qui s'appelait Link et pas Gamin, ne répondait pas à ce nom qui n'était pas le sien, l'ivrogne l'interpella d'une voix plus forte et plus haut-perchée :

« Oui, toi, le nabot en vert ! »

Le petit garçon blond s'approcha, partagé entre l'espoir et une répugnance difficile à contenir pour l'aspect de cet être qui même avec de l'imagination ne ressemblait vraiment plus à un Kokiri en plus grand.

« J'crois qu'je sais qui que c'est la p'tite fille que tu parles.

– Tu la connais ?

– Ah bah vi, marmonna l'ivrogne d'une voix pâteuse, la pus jolie p'tite blonde du monde, ça peut êt' que la princesse ! »

Ce mauvais homme avait bien entendu répondu sans savoir, ne donnant cette réponse que parce qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à imaginer les gardes du palais donner une fessée à ce petit gueux pour le punir de venir importuner la princesse. L'idée du sort qui l'attendait et du mauvais tour qu'il allait lui jouer lui arrachèrent un sourire narquois.

« Où est-ce que je peux trouver cette Laprincesse ? demanda Link sans y voir aucune malice.

– Bah tiens, répondit l'ivrogne en feignant l'innocence avec une délectation perverse, au palais ben sûr ! »

Il se contenta d'un mouvement du menton pour désigner sa droite, et expliqua :

« Tu l'vois ce grand bâtiment là bas qu'on voit son toit qui dépasse des aut' maisons ? Ah bah c'est ça le palais. Vas-y mon gars, et tu verras la princesse comme c'est-y la plus jolie des p'tites blondes du monde ! »

Et sans même écouter les remerciements du petit garçon, il le laissa courir au devant d'une injuste raclée et reporta son intérêt sur une autre blonde, celle coiffée de mousse qui tiédissait dans la chope à sa main…

À mesure que le petit garçon approchait du palais, le décor changeait autour de lui ; il avait pénétré un quartier résidentiel cossu et feutré, aux longues et larges allées soigneusement pavées bordées d'espaces verts. Et soudain, l'entrée du palais lui apparut.

D'abord, il y avait un mur d'enceinte parfaitement blanc, percé en son centre d'un porche monumental ; derrière on voyait des jardins fleuris et plantés de buis taillés, qu'une allée pavée traversait, elle-même interrompue par une placette en son centre où trônait une fontaine sculptée qui crachait en jets hauts et majestueux des gerbes d'eau ; et au fond, on devinait le palais lui-même, un bâtiment rectangulaire à deux étages surmonté d'une haute tour au toit pointu, deux ailes transversales et deux ailes latérales ; on pouvait voir à ses pieds un escalier de marbre monter à sa porte d'entrée.

Devant le porche donnant sur les jardins, deux soldats casqués et équipés de hallebardes montaient la garde ; le petit s'approcha d'eux d'un pas joyeux et décidé et leur annonça :

« Bonjour, je viens voir Laprincesse ! »

Et là, comme l'ivrogne sans cœur l'avait prévu, les gardes se fâchèrent très vite et Link eut beau essayer d'expliquer que Laprincesse était en danger et qu'il y avait un méchant dans ce palais, ils n'hésitèrent pas à le frapper pour le faire renoncer à aller importuner Son Altesse Royale…

Choqué, vexé, dépité, et toujours aussi affamé, Link rebroussa chemin en rouspétant.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se refermer sur le tissu vert de la manche de son pourpoint…

Il se retourna vivement, croyant à une agression ; et là, il se trouva face à face avec un gros visage rond qui grimaçait ce qui se voulait un sourire.

C'était une petite fille.

La petite fille la plus laide qu'il ait jamais vue…

Aussi grassouillette que courte sur pattes, cette petite grosse avait une vraie face de lune, ronde et blanche, trouée de deux gros yeux globuleux d'un bleu vitreux et surmontée d'une touffe d'épis roux hirsutes dont deux autour du front lui rebiquaient peu élégamment vers l'arrière ; le châle passé sur ses épaules, attaché qui plus est par une broche des plus voyantes, cachait son cou et donnait l'impression que sa grosse tête s'enfonçait dans ses épaules, et sa robe trop courte qui s'arrêtait sous les genoux pour révéler une paire de grossières bottes de cuir qui juraient avec le reste de la tenue semblait lui raccourcir les jambes ; si ses guenilles avaient été vertes plutôt que blanches à broderies mauves, les Kokiri l'auraient adoptée sans hésiter tant elle était laide et sans grâce…

Elle était flanquée d'un poney bai mal peigné qui traînait une charrette chargée de bidons de lait tout en chassant à coups de queue les mouches qui tourmentaient sa croupe.

« Bonzour, zozota-t-elle d'un air gai en dévoilant qu'elle avait perdu plusieurs dents de lait.

– Bonjour, répondit Link un peu circonspect.

– Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda la petite fille en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre les mains derrière le dos sans cesser de sourire.

– Link, répondit le garçon.

– Moi ze m'appelle Malon, dit la petite rousse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lâcha enfin le garçon blond que ce manège commençait à agacer.

– Ze sais comment te faire entrer dans le palais… »

Elle sourit de toutes les dents qu'il lui restait.

« Et voui ! claironna-t-elle. Ze t'ai entendu parler aux gardes tout à l'heure, z'étais casssée derrière un arbre. Alors, tu veux entrer dans le palais ou pas ? »

Link n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Par le plus heureux des hasards, cette petite fille pouvait le faire entrer dans le palais pour rencontrer Laprincesse et sauver Hyrule ?!

« C'est vrai ? demanda Link méfiant. Tu ne me racontes pas des histoires comme le Grand tout à l'heure ?

– Voui, assura Malon, c'est zuré !

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? demanda-t-il

– Zoue avec moi ! »

Le garçon blond se dit que ce n'était pas cher payé et accepta. La vilaine petite Malon sautilla de joie en battant des mains, puis se tourna vers son poney pour le faire reculer et dégager la place ; alors ils passèrent un long moment à faire la ronde, chanter des comptines, imiter les cris des animaux, se courir après, faire des roues et des galipettes.

La petite fille semblait ravie.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Link s'effondra sur les fesses, épuisé, en se tenant le ventre, tandis qu'un gargouillis retentissant se faisait entendre…

« Ah, excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-il tristement, mais j'ai trop faim pour tenir debout…

– Tu veux mon goûter ? »

Il la regarda sans y croire… Elle avait beau être laide, cette petite Malon était décidément d'une grande gentillesse ; il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi.

Sa réponse le surprit encore plus.

« C'est toi qui est zentil, affirma-t-elle. Tu as bien voulu zouer avec moi… Ze ne zoue pas souvent, tu sais… »

Et, son gros visage rond et laid prenant soudain une expression plus espiègle, elle ajouta :

« Et en plus, tu es le plus beau petit garçon blond du monde ! »

Elle se mit à rire en sautillant dans tous les sens, et Link se demanda si c'était vrai qu'il était si beau que ça ; l'attitude taquine de Malon envers lui n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec l'espèce de langueur chargée de désir qu'il percevait sans cesse dans les regards et les paroles que lui adressait Saria… Bah. Ça devait être vrai qu'il était beau, mais Malon devait être trop jeune pour y être sensible…

Mais la fillette cessa tout à coup de sautiller, s'arrêtant presque en plein mouvement comme statufiée, et retrouva son sérieux, s'exclamant :

« Mais où ai-ze la tête ? Z'allais te donner à manzer. »

Elle fouilla un panier recouvert d'un torchon rangé dans la charrette et en tira une miche de pain, un coin de jambon et un couteau pour les couper. Elle lui donna donc la moitié de la miche, puis débita soigneusement trois belles tranches de jambon ; Link glissa le jambon dans le pain et mordit dedans à pleines dents ; que c'était bon ! Il n'avait jamais mangé de pain ni de jambon, et faillit en pleurer de plaisir…

« Tu en veux encore ?! », demanda Malon en riant de le voir aussi content.

Elle entreprit donc de lui préparer une autre tranche de jambon.

C'est alors qu'en raclant de la lame de son couteau l'os où il ne restait presque plus de viande, elle se coupa l'index de la main gauche.

Elle laissa tout tomber à terre ; le sang perla ; elle resta un instant interdite, puis la douleur déforma son visage rond et elle se mit à pleurer…

Sans hésiter, Link lui attrapa la main, la porta à ses lèvres et se mit à sucer et lécher sa plaie ; elle cessa de geindre, les larmes coulant toujours de ses gros yeux globuleux ; il suça soigneusement, attrapa le torchon, le secoua pour en ôter les poussières ou miettes de pain éventuelles, et l'appliqua sur la coupure ; il se teinta de rouge ; le beau petit garçon blond nettoya encore un moment de la sorte la blessure de la vilaine petite fille rousse ; à la fin, il y déposa "le baiser qui guérit", et la petite fille lui sourit à travers ses larmes.

Il lui sourit en retour.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux en souriant, jusqu'à ce que Malon, baissant timidement la tête, lui souffle :

« Ze serai ton amie pour la vie.

– Je serai ton ami pour la vie aussi », répondit Link.

La fillette rougit et se mit à rire.

« Bon, coupa-t-elle, maintenant, le palais. Ze vais te révéler un grand secret que m'a révélé la princesse elle-même !

– Tu as rencontré Laprincesse ?! s'extasia Link en sursautant.

– Voui, confirma Malon, un zour que ze livrais du lait au palais, elle était dans le zardin et sa nourrice nous a laissé discuter. La princesse m'a dit à l'oreille qu'il y a un passage souterrain qui passe sous la muraille Est ; elle m'a dit de passer par là pour venir zouer avec elle parfois, mais… z'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour zouer, et quand z'ai le temps… ben… z'ai peur d'y aller…

– Mais moi il faut que j'y aille, annonça le gamin sur un ton ferme. Je vais passer par là !

– Et moi pendant ce temps, ze vais occuper les gardes ! »

C'est ce que firent les deux petits espions en herbe ; tandis que Malon jouait les gamines et babillait pour ne rien dire aux soldats qui gardaient le portail, Link rampait dans le passage, dissimulé sous un buisson sur le terrain à côté de la muraille du palais, et quand il vit la lumière au bout du tunnel et passa la tête dehors, il était dans le jardin, au pied de l'imposant bâtiment. Il se hissa hors de l'orifice, se dressa sur ses pieds et leva la tête ; à une fenêtre de l'étage qui regardait vers le portail, il vit une petite tête.

Il crut sentir son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine.

C'était la tête d'une petite fille, une très jolie petite fille vêtue de rose…

La princesse !

Sans crier mais d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'elle l'entende, il appela :

« Laprincesse ! »

Sursautant, elle baissa la tête vers lui et, le voyant en bas regarder en sa direction avec un sourire et en secouant les bras d'impatience, elle fit un sourire ravi, se mit à piaffer sur place, puis lui fit signe de l'attendre, et disparut à l'intérieur.

Deux minutes plus tard, le cœur battant et la gorge nouée, il la vit réapparaître devant lui à la porte et dévaler le grand escalier de marbre en courant vers lui.

Qu'elle était belle !

Elle avait le visage le plus blanc et le plus délicat qu'il avait jamais vu, une jolie petite bouche qui semblait incapable de crier ou de dire des gros mots et de grands yeux de chat, en amande, d'un bleu cristallin. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rose à broderies mauves à manches ballon, et ses cheveux d'un blond cuivré coupés au carré étaient couverts d'un foulard blanc bordé de rose et brodé d'une Triforce, noué autour de sa tête en signe de virginité comme l'exigeait la coutume d'Hyrule.

« Je te salue, dit-elle d'une petite voix douce en pinçant son jupon des deux mains et fléchissant les genoux.

– Salut aussi, répondit Link avec une parfaite ignorance de l'étiquette. C'est toi Laprincesse ?

– Tout à fait, confirma-t-elle. Je suis la princesse royale d'Hyrule, et je m'appelle Zelda Daphné O'Hyrule.

– Ben t'es Laprincesse ou t'es Zeldafénirule ?

– Zelda, épela-t-elle, Zel-da. C'est mon nom. Je m'appelle Zelda, et je suis une princesse. C'est-à-dire la fille d'un roi ; le roi d'Hyrule.

– Ah bon ! s'exclama alors le petit garçon en faisant durer le mot "bon" au moins vingt secondes ; il venait de comprendre. Donc c'est vraiment toi la princesse !

– T'es marrant, dit-elle sur un ton moins formel avec un sourire radieux. Qui es-tu ?

– Je suis Link, et je suis un héros choisi par les déesses pour sauver Hyrule. »

Le visage de la petite fille blonde s'assombrit ; manifestement, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre…

Le petit garçon se rendit compte que son assertion était difficilement crédible ; pour appuyer ses paroles, il leva devant le visage de la petite princesse le dos de sa main gauche, où le signe de la Triforce était apparu trois jours plus tôt comme gravé au fer rouge.

À cette vue, la jolie petite fille eut le souffle coupé.

D'abord muette et comme statufiée, elle mit un petit moment avant de lever à son tour devant le visage du garçon le dos de sa main droite, où le même symbole était gravé…

Link poussa un long souffle bruyant, estomaqué.

Elle était bien la petite fille de son rêve !

Le destin avait voulu que la mauvaise farce de l'ivrogne une heure plus tôt soit contre toute attente la réponse qu'il cherchait, la solution au mystère qui l'avait arraché aux siens…

« Toi aussi…

– C'est écrit, dit Zelda en fermant les yeux et secouant la tête en signe de fatalité. Trois déesses, trois fragments, trois élus. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu as entendu mon appel à l'aide en rêve. D'après la disposition des triangles, tu as le fragment du courage ; le mien est celui de la sagesse. Et je crains de savoir qui possède celui de la force…

– Le méchant ? glissa précipitamment le petit garçon. L'homme terrifiant qui menace le royaume ?

– Oui, confirma tristement la petite fille, et je suis presque certaine que c'est quelqu'un qui va et vient à sa guise dans ce palais même, auprès de mon père ! »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec gravité.

Une gravité qui rendait la petite princesse si belle que le petit héros avait peine à respirer et ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux de son joli visage blanc et velouté, de ses grands beaux yeux bleus, de ses cheveux d'or comme il n'en avait jamais vu jusqu'alors…

Respirer avec peine, ne plus pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'une personne, et sentir son cœur battre si fort…

Était-ce ça que ressentait Saria en le regardant ?

Était-ce ça… être amoureux ?

L'arrivée de l'affreuse Malon avec son poney hirsute et sa charrette de bidons de lait brisa la magie de l'instant.

« Mission accomplie ! fanfaronna la vilaine petite fille rousse en levant un pouce et en souriant de tous les trous sans dents de sa bouche.

– Oh, jeune Malon du ranch Lon-lon, s'exclama Zelda en joignant ses mains. Que je suis heureuse ! Quel beau jour pour moi ! J'ai tous mes amis auprès de moi en cet instant !

– Voui mais moi ze dois livrer le lait et repartir aussitôt, tempéra la petite fermière. Ze vous laisse zouer ensemble, mais on se reverra !

– Oui, dit la princesse, à bientôt j'espère !

– Encore merci, Malon du ranch Lon-lon, s'empressa de glisser Link pour lui marquer sa gratitude.

– Oh, mais tu m'a donné le baiser qui guérit et on est amis pour la vie, affirma la petite, alors tu n'as pas à me remercier ! »

Et elle conduisit son poney à traîner la cargaison de lait à l'entrepôt de l'aile Ouest du palais où l'intendant aux livraisons l'attendait ; dix minutes plus tard, c'est à peine si Link et Zelda la virent repartir tant ils s'amusaient bien ensemble…

Assis par terre adossés au mur du palais, ils discutaient à bâtons rompus, chantaient, imitaient des animaux ; Link sortit même l'ocarina que lui avait donné Saria, et en joua ; à dire vrai il ne savait pas du tout jouer, mais à l'oreille, il finit quand même par sortir un semblant de mélodie…

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

Les enfants bondirent de surprise.

Impa, la nourrice, venait d'apparaître à la porte en haut de l'escalier, comme paralysée de stupeur à la vue de Link qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là…

Lui tomba maladroitement par terre en voulant se remettre debout trop vite, pris de court par l'aspect peu engageant de la jeune femme.

Grande, charpentée et très athlétique, un justaucorps bleu azur moulant, au décolleté très échancré sur son imposante poitrine sur laquelle reposait un plastron décoré d'un œil stylisé pendant d'un faux-col bleu marine, passé par-dessus un caleçon court bleu marine, révélait des bras et des jambes aux muscles noueux ; sa tenue était complétée par des bottes moulantes et des mitaines montantes bleu marine ; carré et fermé, son visage sévère n'avait rien de particulièrement féminin malgré des lèvres charnues et très dessinées, et son teint était d'une pâleur saisissante ; ses sourcils et ses cheveux, coiffés en arrière et attachés en un court catogan, étaient blond platine ; à y regarder de plus près, on pouvait même voir qu'ils étaient en réalité blancs comme neige bien qu'elle n'ait manifestement pas plus d'une trentaine d'années ; quant à ses yeux soulignés de traits de khôl gris, au regard accusateur, leur iris était d'un rouge rubis qui semblait transpercer ce sur quoi ils se posaient…

À ce faciès, on pouvait deviner qu'elle était de la tribu secrète et quasiment éteinte des Sheikahs, espions et assassins discrets et efficaces employés depuis des générations comme gardes du corps par la famille royale d'Hyrule.

« Toi ! lança-t-elle à Link tellement effrayé qu'il ne trouva aucune bravade à lui répliquer. Tu ne bouges pas un cil avant que j'aie décidé ce que je vais faire de toi. Et vous mademoiselle, que signifie ce manquement au protocole ? J'attends… »

L'oreille basse, le gamin ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage nécessaire à prendre la parole pour expliquer la raison de sa présence, quand Zelda se jeta aux pieds de son athlétique nourrice en pleurant.

Pas en pleurant comme une sale gamine gâtée pourrie qui fait un caprice, mais en pleurant doucement, dignement, du fond de son cœur, comme pleure une vraie princesse quand un vrai malheur que sa richesse et son pouvoir ne peuvent consoler l'accable…

« S'il te plaît, Impa, laisse-le rester, s'il te plaît ! Je veux tellement avoir un ami ! S'il te plaît ! Je m'ennuie tellement ! Laisse-le rester ! »

Et, feignant de s'accrocher à sa jambe pour pouvoir s'approcher et parler plus bas, la petite princesse ajouta dans un murmure :

« Il a le fragment du courage… »

La guerrière protectrice de la couronne d'Hyrule tiqua à cette nouvelle ; voilà qui changeait tout… Elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de chasser cet intrus sans réfléchir, sans chercher d'abord à savoir s'il était bien ce que la petite princesse prétendait…

Et la femme cachée sous la guerrière ne pouvait pas résister aux larmes de sa toute petite, et pouvait d'autant moins y résister que jamais elle ne l'avait vue pleurer sans une vraie bonne raison.

Cette princesse était malheureuse. _Vraiment_ malheureuse. Sans compagnie, elle allait dépérir comme une fleur sans eau. Et comment chasser ce beau petit garçon qui avait eu le cœur de braver tous les dangers pour venir redonner un peu de joie à sa toute petite, comment le livrer aux gardes brutaux et stupides qui risquaient de le battre, voire de l'exécuter ?!

Impa sourit, résignée…

« Le laisser rester ? dit-elle sur un ton faussement étonné. Mais qui ? Il n'y a personne, ici. Personne n'est entré dans ce palais. »

Les enfants levèrent vers la nourrice aux allures de guerrière leurs beaux yeux bleus pleins de soulagement et de reconnaissance.

« En tout cas, ajouta-t-elle en fermant symboliquement les yeux, c'est ce que je dirai si on me le demande. »


	6. Chapitre 5: l'Instant où tout bascule

« Entrez. »

La lourde porte de bois ouvragé peinte en rouge sombre et rehaussée de dorures s'ouvrit, révélant qu'elle était peinte en blanc sur l'extérieur, et laissa passer le géant au teint olivâtre et aux cheveux roux vêtu de noir et de marron.

« Ah, Seigneur Ganondorf, mon ami, dit en levant les yeux avec un sourire le roi penché sur de vieux parchemins. Entrez donc, et asseyez-vous. »

Daphnis Nohansen O'Hyrule avait la petite quarantaine et, sous la couronne et la robe de petit-gris, on voyait qu'il était bel homme ; bien qu'il fût assis à son bureau de travail, il était visiblement grand et solidement bâti ; sa courte barbe soigneusement taillée et ses cheveux mi-longs coiffés en arrière qui ondulaient dans sa nuque étaient poivre et sel, et ses yeux très bleus au regard franc et affirmé se soulignaient de pattes-d'oie, deux signes caractéristiques des hommes d'âge mûr qui plaisaient vivement aux dames.

Il n'était pas seulement un roi bon et juste, il était aussi un homme apprécié.

N'était-il pas celui qui avait gagné la guerre contre la province de Firone et ramené l'ordre dans le royaume en un été à peine ?

Il travaillait penché au-dessus d'une table en bois sur de très anciens manuscrits sur la magie et ses plus fameux pratiquants des temps anciens, dans cette pièce qui était son bureau personnel ; elle lui ressemblait, spacieuse, chaleureuse, toute de lambris de bois sombre et tapisseries de velours framboise, abondamment éclairée de plusieurs chandeliers chargés de bougies et en partie envahie de vieux livres en cahiers et en rouleaux qui débordaient d'une imposante étagère de bois sombre ; sur le mur du fond, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée.

Le seigneur gerudo tira une chaise au siège de velours rouge rembourré, l'installa en face du roi et s'assit, ou plutôt s'avachit, de trois quarts, croisant les jambes.

« Majesté, mes respects, énonça-t-il aussi poliment qu'un barbare du désert du Sud-Ouest pouvait le faire avec sa voix rocailleuse à faire peur.

– Allons, Mandrag, mettez-vous à l'aise, le coupa le roi. Il y a quelque chose dont je souhaite vous parler.

– Je vous écoute.

– Eh bien, commença Daphnis en se frottant les yeux du pouce et de l'index, vous savez que ma fille, la princesse héritière Zelda, est très sensible à la magie pour son âge…

– Oui, quelle adorable petite fille ! s'exclama spontanément Ganondorf. Si petite et déjà toute la grâce d'une lady, et ses petites manières sont si rigolotes !

– Bien qu'elle ne vous salue jamais ?

– Bah, gronda le torrent de cailloux qui servait de voix au géant, elle a peur de moi, mais c'est normal pour une petite fille, je suis grand et laid, tous les enfants ont peur de moi…

– Justement, l'interrompit le roi d'un air las et contrarié, c'est de cela que je souhaite vous parler : ma fille a _peur de vous_. La dernière fois que j'ai trouvé le temps d'aller la border dans son lit avant qu'elle s'endorme, elle ne m'a pas dit "bonne nuit papa", elle m'a dit "le seigneur Ganondorf est entouré de ténèbres, il nous veut du mal"… »

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du géant gerudo, dont il sembla que la mâchoire se serrait ; son teint était devenu verdâtre…

Daphnis s'avança sur sa chaise et pointa ses yeux dans ceux de Ganondorf en avançant son coude sur le bureau.

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de père qui se laisse mener par le bout du nez par son enfant », reprit-il.

À ces mots, le Gerudo lui adressa un sourire mielleux qui plissa ses yeux absinthe.

« Mais je ne suis pas non plus ce genre de père qui ignore et néglige son enfant. Quand j'entends mon enfant, ma petite fille, qui a déjà un niveau en magie exceptionnel pour son âge, me dire en tremblant de peur que vous me voulez du mal, permettez-moi de m'en inquiéter… »

Le seigneur Gerudo se rengorgea très visiblement, décroisant les jambes et se tournant face au roi en baissant la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

« Mais peut-être avez-vous une explication à me donner sur ces accusations ? », interrogea le souverain sur un ton plein d'autorité qui exigeait une réponse.

Le géant roux à la peau bistre ferma alors les yeux en se fendant d'un sourire et eut un ricanement silencieux entre ses dents qui secoua ses épaules.

« Eh bien oui, votre majesté, gronda-t-il presque comme un molosse prêt à mordre en rouvrant les yeux, et elle est toute simple : votre fille a entièrement raison. Je vais vous détrôner aujourd'hui même et la prendre pour femme dès qu'elle en aura l'âge… »

Il goûta un instant l'effet produit par la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher sur ce ton si lourd de menace et dans des circonstances si théâtrales ; mais il fut cruellement déçu ; loin de la réaction attendue, le roi restait impassible.

« Alors c'est ainsi, finit-il par répondre calmement. Vous me trahissez. Ma petite Zelda avait donc raison.

– En effet, confirma le géant. Mais n'y voyez rien de personnel. C'était prévu. C'était _écrit_. Je suis un élu des déesses, marqué de leur Sainte Triforce dont je porte le fragment de la force. Je suis fait pour régner. »

Le roi ferma les yeux le temps de mieux digérer cette information ; un élu… du côté du mal ? Il aurait dû se liquéfier sur place en réalisant son impuissance et son infériorité face à son adversaire ; pourtant, il rouvrit les yeux pour le toiser à nouveau, lui adressa un sourire d'une condescendance toute royale, et répliqua très calmement :

« Quelle plaisanterie. Je vais me laisser faire, croyez-vous ? »

Ganondorf lâcha un ronflement excédé. Et, sans crier gare, il se leva, balançant sa chaise à terre, et dégaina sa longue et lourde épée dont il appliqua d'un geste vif et brutal la pointe, en fait l'arrondi d'un croissant de lune, sur la gorge du roi…

« De mieux en mieux, Mandrag, commenta ce dernier avec un sang-froid qui forçait le respect. Tuez moi donc, allez-y… et personne ne vous reconnaîtra jamais pour roi !

– Oh mais ce n'est pas mon intention, souffla le Gerudo entre ses dents avec un sourire malfaisant. Vous allez commencer par m'écrire de votre main et signer de votre sceau une lettre officielle d'abdication qui me laisse le trône. »

Le noble souverain d'Hyrule frissonna ; il mesurait pleinement la gravité du geste en apparence anodin que le traître lui demandait : ce n'était qu'une lettre, mais dans la culture hylienne une lettre rédigée de la main du roi et signée de son sceau royal, écriture et sceau authentifiés et rendus infalsifiables par magie, avaient valeur de loi ; alors écrire et signer une lettre d'abdication en faveur de Ganondorf ferait de lui le seul et unique roi légitime et de ses descendants les seuls héritiers possibles, sans recours ni contestation possibles.

Il ne devait écrire cette lettre sous aucun prétexte !

« Allez ! le pressa le Gerudo. Papier, plume, encre, et écrivez ! Dépêchez-vous !

– Sinon quoi ? résista bravement le souverain. Vous me tuez ? J'aurai du mal à écrire… Vous me torturez ? Je pense pouvoir résister…

– Il y a d'autres façons de torturer un homme », ricana le géant.

À ces mots, il fit un geste en direction de la porte, qui s'arracha brutalement de ses gonds avec un bruit fracassant de bois qui craque et de plâtre qui s'effrite, et Daphnis put voir dans la pièce adjacente tout un bataillon d'êtres d'une laideur cauchemardesque, dont la silhouette était vaguement anthropomorphe, mais le visage, celui d'un porc aux défenses saillantes, et le teint, verdâtre : les Moblins, des créatures demi humaines et barbares reléguées aux confins du monde connu si loin et depuis si longtemps que beaucoup les croyaient imaginaires…

Et à la réflexion, comment diable les avait-il introduits dans le palais ?

« L'heure est venue, leur cria Ganondorf, emparez-vous de ce château et de tous ses habitants ! »

Et, se tournant à nouveau vers le roi, il commença par constater avec plaisir que son visage s'était décomposé, affichant à présent la plus mordante angoisse, puis ajouta à son intention :

« Vous voyez ? Vous êtes à ma merci et votre chère petite fille est à ma merci, alors il est temps, Daphnis, rédigez et signez ! »

Là, la situation n'était plus du tout la même : à présent, il avait le choix entre sacrer un traître nouveau roi d'Hyrule, ou le laisser massacrer ses braves serviteurs, ses gens, sa cour ; sa fille…

Autant dire qu'il n'avait aucun choix…

Le roi d'Hyrule ferma tristement les yeux et afficha un faible sourire fatigué en soupirant ; puis il rouvrit les yeux et, fusillant Ganondorf du regard sans se défaire de son sourire mélancolique, il lança :

« Je ne rédigerai pas cette lettre ; et pour ma fille, j'ai toute confiance en Impa. »

C'est sur ces paroles dignes et sans peur que Daphnis Nohansen O'Hyrule, vingt-et-unième roi d'Hyrule, attrapant vivement la main du chef gerudo, se trancha la gorge de la lame de l'arme qui le menaçait et rendit son dernier souffle, s'écroulant au sol, mort…

Il avait préféré mourir plutôt que légitimer le coup d'état d'un traître.

Mort par la lame de Ganondorf, il avait fait de celui-ci un régicide, le privant à tout jamais de tout droit à lui succéder…

Le géant gerudo, impuissant, médusé, resta planté sur place, son épée bêtement brandie devant lui, tremblant de dépit…

Il savait pertinemment ce que la mort du roi signifiait.

« Merde ! jura-t-il finalement avec un geste d'exaspération des deux poings. Il m'a possédé ! Seul un mariage avec la pisseuse peut encore me faire sacrer officiellement, maintenant… mais à propos, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu vouloir dire à propos d'Impa ?… »

Les yeux du géant roux s'ouvrirent tout rond lorsqu'il réalisa tout à coup le sens de ces paroles ; soudain affolé, il fit vivement volte-face et traversa le hall du palais comme un ouragan en hurlant :

« La princesse ! Trouvez la princesse !

– On n'l'a vue null'part, monseigneur, grommela un Moblin.

– Quelle réponse utile, crétin ! rugit le Gerudo. Mon cheval, et vite ! »

* * *

Dissimulées sous de grossiers manteaux de toile brune à capuches, Impa et Zelda couraient à travers les allées du quartier résidentiel qui bordait le château ; le bras passé par-dessus ses épaules, la nourrice faisait presser la petite fille, qui trottinait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, ses petites jambes peinant à suivre la cadence de celles longues et musclées de la jeune femme sheikah.

Au-dessus d'elles, le ciel était chargé de nuages noirs, et tout autour, l'air était humide et électrique.

« Dépêche-toi un peu, gronda la nourrice. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

– Moi aussi, geignit la petite en haletant. Je ressens les ténèbres… partout… où est mon papa ? »

Tout à coup, le fracas de sabots de cheval sur les pavés, d'abord faible et lointain, enfla derrière elles.

« Non ! pesta Impa. Plus vite, plus vite ! »

Mais la fillette fut incapable de faire un pas de plus.

Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites ; elle s'effondra au sol… Son extraordinaire sensibilité à la magie venait de ressentir de toute son intensité la noirceur meurtrière de Ganondorf à leurs trousses ; chevauchant son destrier noir une fois et demi plus haut qu'un cheval normal, le Gerudo déboucha sur elles du coin de la rue au grand galop et, se penchant, il tendit bien bas la main et attrapa le petite princesse par les plis de sa robe rose…

« Non ! Pas ça ! », implora Impa en leur courant après main tendue.

Un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit à travers l'atmosphère.

Au centre d'une place pavée entourée de bosquets, que les nuages noirs et l'obscurité de ce jour sans soleil rendaient sinistre, le géant tira sur les rennes, faisant stopper son cheval qui se cabra en hennissant, pour brandir comme un trophée avec un sourire ignoble la petite fille qui ne semblait pas plus grande qu'une poupée dans sa main, tenue par la robe remontée au-dessus de sa culotte, les jambes dans le vide, pleurant et gémissant…

Un éclair zébra le ciel derrière eux, découpant un bref instant leurs silhouettes en noir à contre-jour par-dessus l'éphémère et aveuglante lueur.

La victoire du Gerudo semblait totale, et il en souriait cruellement de toutes ses dents, narguant la nourrice impuissante à protéger l'enfant sous sa garde… jusqu'au moment où un caillou lancé à pleine vitesse vint frapper de plein fouet la patte arrière du cheval noir qui jeta ridiculement le géant à terre cul par-dessus tête en sursautant de douleur !

Impa se retourna, interloquée, pour voir d'où le jet de pierre était parti.

Et là, à une vingtaine de mètres à sa gauche, c'est Link qu'elle vit, campé avec détermination et un regard ombrageux dans ses beaux yeux bleus, lance-pierre à la main…

Il était venu jouer avec son amie comme tous les jours, et se trouvait au lieu de ça impliqué dans un coup d'état…

Comme si l'aura lumineuse du petit garçon avait soudain réchauffé et réveillé Zelda après les ténèbres glaciales environnant le géant gerudo, elle semblait avoir repris ses esprits et se précipitait de se mettre hors de portée de Ganondorf.

Se relevant avec une lueur de rage meurtrière dans ses yeux absinthe, le Gerudo fusilla le petit garçon blond du regard en rugissant :

« C'est _quoi_ ce morveux ? Et pour quoi est-ce qu'il se prend ?! »

La petite princesse avait couru se réfugier dans les bras de sa nourrice.

« Je suis Link, lança le garçon au géant à pleine voix, le Héros du temps ! »

Le voile de fureur qui passa devant le regard de Ganondorf avait quelque chose de presque dément terrifiant…

Héros du Temps ?

Il avait dit Héros du Temps ?

Et oui, bien sûr, impossible d'en douter, la prophétie était claire à ce sujet, et la démangeaison qu'il ressentait tout à coup sur le dos de sa main où était gravé son symbole de la force et qu'il savait le garçon face à lui et la petite princesse ressentir eux aussi le confirmait assez…

Et c'était un enfant ?

Non seulement les Déesses n'avaient même pas eu assez de respect pour le premier de Leurs élus pour lui épargner l'intervention de son ennemi héréditaire avant même qu'il ait réussi à mettre ses desseins à exécution, mais en plus Elles poussaient leur mépris pour lui jusqu'à faire de cet ennemi un enfant, comme si lui, guerrier endurci, était assez faible pour qu'un enfant puisse le combattre ?

Maudites soient-Elles ! C'était à en pleurer de dépit !

Et pour comble d'ironie, Link eut même l'idée incongrue, probablement pour se donner une contenance, d'ajouter juste à cet instant :

« Et je suis celui qui va t'enterrer et pisser sur ta tombe !

– Ferme ta grande gueule, hurla à ces mots le géant perdant soudain tout contrôle de rage et d'humiliation. Personne ne me parle sur ce ton ! »

Alors, sans crier gare, comme un autre que lui aurait cligné des yeux ou gratté machinalement une démangeaison dans le cou, la paume de sa main droite lança un projectile de pure énergie magique concentrée en boule.

Tellement ébahi qu'il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit d'essayer d'esquiver, Link la reçut de plein fouet et le choc le souleva de terre et l'envoya s'écraser les quatre fers en l'air trois mètres en arrière…

S'en désintéressant aussitôt, Ganondorf s'avança vers la princesse blottie contre sa nourrice : ce semblant de Héros du Temps de pacotille une fois éliminé, il ne lui fallait pas perdre de vue que c'était elle sa priorité ; le ciel noir était sillonné d'éclairs et le tonnerre claquait sans cesse ; le géant semblait encore plus effrayant…

Repoussant la petite fille en arrière, Impa ôta et jeta au loin son manteau d'un geste théâtral et se mit en garde ; Ganondorf sourit avec mépris ; la jeune femme lui décocha un coup de pied circulaire avec un cri, il le bloqua du bras ; elle sauta en criant pour lui balancer un coup de pied sauté, il le bloqua à nouveau ; sautant, tournoyant, virevoltant, elle le bombardait de coups de pieds et de manchettes, et lui, avançant toujours, la faisant reculer inexorablement, parait comme sans effort ; enfin, comme s'il n'avait jamais été en danger un seul instant et n'avait eu dès le début qu'un geste à faire pour la vaincre, il lui étala en plein visage une claque retentissante qui la jeta à terre…

Dégainant sa longue et large épée, il la lui pointa sur le ventre tandis qu'elle était assise par terre, les deux mains en arrière pour se soutenir ; elle frémit ; une goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe…

À cet instant une première goutte s'écrasa sur son front, puis une sur le poignet du géant, puis une autre, et encore une autre, et en un instant il pleuvait à verse, le tonnerre continuant de craquer à travers l'atmosphère et les éclairs de zébrer la chape de ténèbres.

Caressant tour à tour le ventre, le nombril, les bouts des seins, le pubis de la jeune Sheikah, le Gerudo ricanait en silence ; enfin, il lui cracha :

« Impa, Impa… Décidément tu n'es pas mon genre de femme ! Bien trop musclée, trop dure, pas assez féminine. Pas assez soumise… Hum, non, rien à en tirer. Je vais t'embrocher, oui, mais pas de la façon dont tu l'as toujours rêvé… »

Voyant déjà son dernier instant venu, la jeune femme, trempée, grelottant autant de froid que de peur, ne trouva même pas le courage de lui répliquer qu'elle n'en avait jamais rêvé et que lui non plus n'était pas son genre d'homme, et ferma désespérément les yeux d'impuissance et de terreur pour attendre le coup de grâce…

C'est Ganondorf qui hurla.

Revenu à lui, Link s'était approché en silence et, au moment où il allait frapper Impa, lui avait traversé le pied droit de part en part de sa petite épée en bois !

Blême et tremblant de rage et de douleur, le Gerudo baissa vers le petit garçon avec une lenteur effrayante des yeux d'un jaune vitreux au regard dément…

Link n'en menait pas large, à dire vrai ; sa seule arme, fendue comme du petit bois en heurtant le guêtre de cuir, était hors d'usage, et le géant le faisait presque deux fois en hauteur et en largeur. Mais il était un héros. Il avait la justice de son côté, et la Triforce du courage sur la main gauche et dans son cœur.

Et ce traître aussi laid que cruel l'insupportait au point que la haine qu'il lui vouait dépassait de loin la peur qu'il en avait.

Pas question de le laisser imposer sa loi sans lui tenir tête.

« Tu vois, géant vert, s'efforça-t-il de fanfaronner en préparant son lance-pierre, je suis celui grâce auquel tu boiteras toute ta vie ! »

Ganondorf lui adressa un sourire carnassier, riant du fond de la gorge, un rire nerveux qui n'était que le calme avant une tempête à prévoir…

« Non mon garçon, gronda-t-il. Je vais te dire qui tu es… Tu es un homme mort ! »

Alors, usant à nouveau de magie comme on respire, le géant écarta les doigts de la main droite, et des éclairs en jaillirent qui vinrent frapper le petit garçon ; trempé jusqu'aux os par la pluie battante, l'électricité circula à travers son corps sans effort ; ses cheveux se dressèrent, il se mit à convulser avec un gémissement ininterrompu, perdant connaissance et ne restant debout que sous l'effet des spasmes musculaires généralisés que le courant lui imprimait.

Se délectant de sa vengeance et de la punition exemplaire qu'il infligeait à ce petit morveux pour son insolence, Ganondorf fit durer le supplice de longues, interminables dizaines de secondes ; les yeux grands ouverts de Link avaient roulé dans leurs orbites et disparu en arrière derrière ses paupières, et une volute de fumée commençait à s'élever de sa bouche ouverte en une plainte silencieuse…

Le Gerudo jugea qu'il était mort ou pas loin de l'être et que son corps avait subi des dommages irréparables trop graves pour qu'il puisse y survivre, alors il fit cesser son attaque ; le filet d'éclairs qui le rattachait depuis près d'une minute au corps de sa victime s'échappa de ses doigts et plongea dans la chair du petit garçon, et la scène sembla retrouver une apparence normale.

Il ne restait plus que le géant vainqueur, fièrement dressé, et le cadavre du grotesque avorton de héros vaincu gisant à terre, battus par une pluie torrentielle sous un ciel noir comme la mort…

Et c'est à cet instant que Ganondorf comprit son erreur.

Il s'était laissé emporter par sa colère, et elle l'avait fait tomber à pieds joints dans le piège de ses adversaires !

Manifestement, le gamin s'était sacrifié pour faire diversion pendant que la nourrice et la petite princesse lui volaient son cheval et s'enfuyaient sur son dos trop vite et trop loin pour qu'il puisse encore les rattraper…

La princesse Zelda était sauvée, et lui aurait beau régner et imposer sa loi en son absence autant qu'il le voudrait, elle restait l'héritière du trône et lui, rien.


	7. Chapitre 6: le Ranch Lon lon

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne put d'abord déterminer où il pouvait bien se trouver.

Une forme indistincte se dessina devant son regard encore trouble.

Ce n'est qu'après un moment de réflexion qu'il réalisa que c'était le gros visage rond et grimaçant de la vilaine petite fermière Malon penché au-dessus de lui.

« Bonjour, s'écria-t-elle gaiment et sans zozoter.

– Bonjour, répondit faiblement Link d'une voix enrouée qui le surprit. Je suis où ?

– Tu es chez moi, dans le ranch de mon papa, le ranch Lon-lon ! »

Il ne comprit pas ; une foule de pensées se bouscula aux portes de son esprit, il voulut tout à la fois essayer de se rappeler comment il y était arrivé, demander pourquoi il se trouvait là et où se trouvait la princesse Zelda, et se mettre debout…

C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit son corps.

Douloureux.

Partout.

La tête lui tourna, et il prit son parti de rester couché ; à ceci près que jusqu'à cet instant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était couché…

Il rassembla ses esprits quelques secondes, le temps d'essayer de reprendre conscience de lui-même ; pour autant qu'il pût en juger, il était nu dans un lit…

Nu ?

« Hé ! s'exclama-t-il. J'suis tout nu ! T'en as pas profité pour regarder mon zizi, quand même ?! »

Alors devant lui, il vit la bouche de Malon s'ouvrir tout rond sans émettre un son et son gros visage devenir tout rouge…

« Ah ben ça alors, bredouilla-t-elle au bout d'un long moment sans respirer, ah ben ça alors ! Je ne regarde pas les zizis, moi ! C'est pas beau, les zizis ! Ça m'intéresse pas ! »

Puis ses sourcils s'arquèrent vers le haut et ses lèvres se pincèrent et se tordirent vers le bas, et elle ajouta, plus bas :

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? T'es trop méchant ! »

Et elle se retourna brusquement et se mit à courir tête baissée vers la porte ; réalisant aussitôt la bêtise de son accusation et le mal qu'elle avait dû causer à la fillette, il se leva et se précipita pour la rattraper ; du moins était-ce son intention.

Au lieu de ça, il sentit une douleur dans la poitrine telle qu'il tourna de l'œil et s'effondra du lit sans arriver à bouger un membre ; sa tête heurta les lattes de bois du parquet…

Il fallut deux heures de plus pour qu'il rouvre enfin les yeux ; on l'avait recouché toujours nu dans le même lit de la même chambre, une petite pièce aux murs en bois tapissés de dessins, avec par terre un vieux tapis aux tons jaunes et bruns très élimé et à un angle une malle à vêtements en bois sombre fendu çà et là sur laquelle étaient posés une poupée de chiffon et un petit cheval en brindilles et bouchons de liège ; une grande fenêtre regardait vers le couchant par laquelle on apercevait des prés à perte de vue, traversés d'une clôture de bois d'un côté de laquelle vaquaient des chevaux.

Cette fois c'était un gros bonhomme, avec un gros ventre, une grosse moustache et un gros nez, qui le veillait. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un catogan, il portait une chemise rouge et une salopette de serge, et ses grands yeux bleus surmontés de sourcils en accent circonflexe avaient un regard calme et plein de bonté ; à la réflexion, Link reconnut les yeux de Malon, et comprit que cet homme devait être son fameux papa.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'observer de près la ressemblance entre un parent et son enfant…

« Ben mon gars, dit l'homme d'une grosse voix à l'accent typiquement campagnard, c'est-y que tu nous as fait une grosse frayeur ! Quand la petite elle est revenue du marché avant-hier, elle pleurait, elle pleurait ! Elle disait "Link il est mort" ; et c'est-y là que je t'ai vu étendu sur la charrette…

– Avant-hier ? », s'écria le petit garçon.

Il avait dormi deux jours ? Avec les sept qu'il avait passés en ville à rendre des visites à la princesse, ça en faisait neuf ; pas étonnant que Malon n'ait pas zozoté, ses dents avaient eu le temps de repousser…

Voilà aussi pourquoi il avait si faim…

« Oui mon gars, confirma le père de Malon. Le docteur a dit que t'avais été frappé par la foudre et que c'était-y un miracle que tu sois encore vivant.

– Ce n'était pas la foudre, souffla l'enfant.

– Ben qu'est-ce que tu me dis là ?

– C'était de la magie, énonça gravement le garçon. C'est le grand vert, là, qui m'a jeté un sort ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vais le griller comme un steak !

– Ganondorf ?! s'exclama le gros bonhomme.

– Oui, je crois que c'est comme ça que la princesse Zelda m'a dit qu'il s'appelle… »

Il ouvrit alors les yeux tout ronds, sentant soudain un coup dans sa poitrine.

« Et Zelda ? Où est-elle ?!

– Mais mon gars, répondit tristement le père de Malon, elle a disparu ! Et comme le roi est mort, l'homme que tu accuses d'avoir voulu te tuer, Ganondorf, est devenu régent du royaume le temps qu'on la retrouve ! »

Ce traître, cet assassin, à la tête du royaume ?!

Link sentit sa gorge se nouer et une goutte de sueur perler sur son front…

Pourtant, il y avait une bonne nouvelle dans le lot : la princesse Zelda, sa chère et si jolie petite amie, avait disparu ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait pu se sauver et n'était pas tombée entre les mains du géant ! Et qu'un jour elle reviendrait et lui reprendrait le trône…

Il avait sauvé Zelda, et il avait sauvé le royaume.

…et Malon l'avait sauvé !

« Bon, dit-il d'une voix traînante, tout ne va pas si mal, alors…

– Bah celui qui va le plus mal, ici, c'est toi il me semble, plaisanta le gros bonhomme.

– Je crois que je dois des remerciements à Malon pour ça. Et des excuses, ajouta-t-il penaud à la pensée de sa scène de deux heures plus tôt.

– Mais non, assura l'homme en riant, crois-moi elle est déjà la plus heureuse de nous tous ! Elle est tellement contente que tu sois là, elle s'occupe de toi, elle te veille comme une maman…

– Et toi, demanda Link à qui la question brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment, tu es son papa ?

– Voui, confirma le gros bonhomme, Talon, directeur de ce ranch.

– Talon et Malon ? épela la gamin. Ça fait deux fois "lon"…

– Ben oui, s'amusa Talon, c'est pour ça que le ranch s'appelle Lon-lon ! »

Link sourit, puis reprit son sérieux, s'absorbant dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un court instant de silence, il se tourna vers le gros bonhomme et demanda à mi-voix :

« Et… pendant qu'elle s'occupait de moi… elle n'a pas regardé mon zizi ? »

Alors Talon lui fit un grand sourire, et lui répondit d'une voix claire au ton dégagé :

« Mon gars, si ça arrive un jour, je vous tue tous les deux ! »

Il fallut un jour de plus pour qu'il parvienne enfin à se lever ; il trouva alors son habit et son bonnet verts soigneusement lavés et repassés, se rhabilla avec satisfaction et descendit voir ses hôtes ; Malon lui sauta au cou, et Talon partit d'un grand rire ; Link avait très bien compris que sa menace de mort de la veille n'en était pas une, mais juste une plaisanterie, une de ces plaisanteries maladroites derrière lesquelles les pères trop aimants dissimulent leur inquiétude pour leurs enfants adorés ; en effet, Talon n'avait plus que Malon ; le petit garçon comprit vite qu'il n'y avait plus de maman dans ce foyer. La petite fille était donc comme lui. Orpheline…

En revanche, il y avait un employé qui travaillait au ranch. Grand fil de fer à la moustache noire à crocs sous son nez rond et d'épais sourcils noirs au-dessus de ses petits yeux noirs vifs et pénétrants, il s'appelait Ingo et s'exprimait avec un langage plus soutenu et un ton plus posé que son patron ; Link découvrit en discutant avec lui qu'il avait commencé par faire des études d'agronomie avant de devoir les mettre en application sur le terrain par manque d'argent pour les poursuivre en amphithéâtre…

Autant dire que le gamin blond au bonnet vert n'avait pas la plus petite idée de ce que tout ce discours voulait dire…

Cependant, il aida le grand bonhomme dans son travail aux champs de bon cœur ; le premier jour, encore patraque, il ne put pas faire grand-chose, mais dès les suivants, il montra une force très supérieure à celle d'un petit garçon de dix ans, et même à celle d'un homme adulte ; ainsi, quand ils ramassèrent les fruits tombés des arbres, le petit ramena les siens en un seul voyage, dans un panier qui devait bien peser ses trente livres ; quand ils coupèrent du bois pour la cheminée, il fendit chaque bûche en deux du premier coup et parfaitement au centre ; et quand ils fauchèrent et lièrent le foin, il rangea les bottes deux par deux, une dans chaque main, comme si de rien n'était… le travail avançait si vite que Talon se sentit dispensé d'y prendre part…

« C'est lui le patron, grommelait souvent Ingo, mais c'est moi qui fais tout ici. »

Et considérant son nouvel adjoint, corrigeait aussitôt :

« Enfin, nous, maintenant. »

Ils s'entendaient très bien. Ingo était ravi qu'on le décharge d'une partie de son travail, une bonne partie, d'ailleurs, et malgré son apparence peu engageante et sa réserve naturelle, il était de bonne compagnie.

Malon, elle, avait une prédilection pour les chevaux. Depuis son enfance, elle était attirée par ces nobles bêtes, au point qu'il avait semblé tout naturel à son père de la laisser s'en occuper. Or, tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'elle s'en occupait très bien : elle les brossait, les nourrissait, les faisait gambader, et sa présence semblait les calmer et les mettre dans de bonnes dispositions ; ils lui obéissaient et semblaient même la comprendre ; c'était d'ailleurs probablement vrai, sinon les mots, du moins les intentions. Elle savait vraiment y faire avec les chevaux, et il était clair qu'elle les aimait. Le ranch, en effet, en comptait en permanence une quinzaine, dont les effectifs variaient ; un tiers à peu près étaient laissés en pension par de riches propriétaires forcés de s'absenter ou désireux de les faire débourrer, les autres étaient ceux propres de l'élevage Lon-lon, dont certains étaient prêtés aux clients pour une course ou une randonnée, et quelques-uns gardés en stalle exclusivement pour la reproduction ; et, enfin, le poney qui tirait la charrette.

Il faut préciser que la propriété où se situaient la ferme et l'exploitation était vaste et riche ; le ranch en lui-même couvrait près de cent-vingt mètres carrés sur deux étages, celui du haut abritant la salle de bains et la chambre de Malon, où on avait rajouté un lit pour Link, et celle de Talon, et celui du bas, celle d'Ingo et la cuisine, mais surtout une boutique, à la fois épicerie et droguerie, mal éclairée en raison de son orientation plein Est, mais où flottait une délicieuse odeur de fruits mûrs et de pain chaud, d'épices et de jambon fumé ; un carillon pendu au-dessus de la porte retentissait chaque fois qu'un client l'ouvrait, et les premiers jours Link s'amusa des heures à le faire tinter ; le bâtiment était fait de bouleau, un bois souple et étanche de couleur claire, avec un toit couvert de chaume ; il y avait en outre à l'extérieur, à droite de la ferme, une grange où dormaient les vaches et où étaient entreposés le grain, le fourrage et les bidons pour le lait vendu en boutique et une fois par semaine au marché, et encore, de l'autre côté, le haras de vingt stalles, assez grand pour accueillir et soigner plus de chevaux qu'il y en avait ; les bêtes paissaient sur deux terrains séparés d'une clôture en bouleau, tous deux d'un hectare et demi et plantés çà et là d'arbres fruitiers, trois pommiers, un cerisier et un abricotier ; l'ensemble était ceint d'une deuxième clôture de bouleau qui passait par la façade de la ferme, et un immense chêne centenaire à l'entrée du pré aux vaches faisait face à la porte latérale qui menait de la boutique aux terrains.

Le petit garçon aimait y travailler ; d'abord, le travail des hommes lui paraissait plus utile, plus porteur de sens que la vie oisive de jeux et d'enfantillages qu'il avait connue chez les Kokiri ; ensuite, voir des animaux domestiques, habitués à la présence des hommes et les côtoyant sans gêne ni peur, le fascinait, et il ne se lassait pas de pouvoir les observer bouger, manger, faire caca, pousser leur cri, à loisir et d'aussi près qu'il le voulait ; enfin, il se sentait pour la première fois normal parmi des gens comme lui et appréciait leur compagnie ; tout particulièrement celle de Malon.

En dehors de Zelda, qu'il avait trop peu côtoyée pour qu'un véritable lien naisse entre eux, c'était la première fois qu'il avait une amie de son âge qui soit vraiment une amie de son âge : l'affreuse petite fille avait vraiment dix ans, et les pensées d'une petite fille de dix ans ; quand elle le prenait dans ses bras, lui faisait des bisous ou sautait sur son lit, il savait que c'était pour jouer, jouer avec lui parce qu'elle l'appréciait ; et rien d'autre.

Il avait aimé Saria, elle avait été son amie la plus chère, depuis sa plus tendre enfance ; mais Kokiri, condamnée à vivre sa vie entière sous l'apparence d'une enfant, Saria était une femme, et ses pensées de femme, ses désirs de femme, inappropriés à son corps d'enfant, anormaux, monstrueux de la part d'une enfant, avaient fini par le mettre profondément mal à l'aise ; avec Malon, cette gêne n'existait pas.

Malon était une enfant. Une vraie. Un jour elle serait une femme, une vraie, et lui aussi alors serait devenu un homme, un vrai, et on verrait bien, mais en attendant elle était bien une enfant.

Leurs jeux ensemble étaient ceux de tous les enfants : se courir après, cache-cache, saute-mouton, ronde, jeux de mains, chansons ; la petite fille avait une voix un peu aiguë mais pas désagréable et chantait juste ; le petit garçon l'accompagnait à l'ocarina. Leurs mélodies n'avaient pas une grande cohérence et leurs paroles ne rimaient jamais, mais ils s'amusaient tellement… L'air de rien, personne n'avait jamais accepté d'aussi bon cœur de jouer avec elle : il se prêtait à tous les jeux auxquels elle avait la fantaisie de jouer ; rien d'extraordinaire, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas non plus son cobaye, et elle ne se serait jamais permis de le ridiculiser ou de risquer de lui faire mal ; non, juste d'innocents jeux d'enfants : si elle voulait jouer à la dînette, il ouvrait docilement la bouche et faisait semblant de manger des plats dont il ignorait jusqu'au goût en faisant "mmmh !", si elle voulait jouer à la poupée, il s'adonnait sans arrière pensée à cette activité que tout autre garçon de son âge aurait farouchement refusé de pratiquer en tant que "truc de filles" ; et croyez bien qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante ! Mais lui aussi. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais passé d'aussi bons moments ni été en aussi agréable compagnie jusqu'alors. Et leur amour commun de la musique les rapprochait encore.

Un soir au cours de l'automne, une des juments de l'élevage mit bas ; le nouveau-né était une pouliche, une petite femelle alezane, de la couleur de l'acajou avec les crins plus clairs, qui semblait petite et chétive mais débordait d'énergie et se mit debout très vite ; on la baptisa Epona ; le lendemain, alors qu'elle suivait encore sa mère pour la téter, Link était en pause, assis par terre adossé à la clôture, et l'envie lui vint de jouer un air d'ocarina ; or, sitôt que la petite pouliche l'entendit, elle s'approcha d'un pas décidé, et se planta derrière le garçon pour l'écouter jouer, visiblement très intéressée ; elle ne bougea pas tant que Link joua… Epona aimait la musique, et adorait Link !

Cette agréable petite routine prit fin avec l'arrivée des premières gelées ; dès lors, Malon se mit à disparaître le matin pour toute la journée et ne rentrer que le soir juste avant le coucher du soleil…

Link, intrigué, demandait chaque jour où elle était ; chaque jour on lui répondait qu'elle était à l'école, et chaque jour il renouvelait sa question ; ce qu'était l'école était pour lui un mystère insondable…

Son amie finit un jour par lui expliquer que c'était un endroit où les enfants allaient quand il faisait trop froid pour qu'il y ait encore quelque chose à faire aux champs, et où ils apprenaient des choses utiles et importantes comme lire, écrire, et compter ; le petit garçon blond haussa un sourcil et tordit les lèvres ; alors la vilaine petite grosse aux cheveux carotte fouilla dans le petit sac qu'elle emmenait chaque matin et rapportait chaque soir, et en sortit triomphalement un gros bloc de feuilles de papier couvert de minuscules symboles incompréhensibles, et se mit à lui en faire la lecture en suivant les lignes du bout de son petit doigt boudiné ; le garçon haussa le sourcil encore plus haut et tordit les lèvres encore plus ; avec un rire amusé, la petite fille entreprit de lui enseigner les lettres et les sons qu'elles représentent, "b" et "a" font "ba" et tout ce qui s'ensuit ; il n'en retint pas grand-chose ; le lendemain, elle persista, lui montrant également comment elle procédait pour faire ses devoirs ; en quelques semaines, elle lui apprit à lire et à écrire…

Mais un soir en rentrant de l'école, elle ne lui donna pas sa leçon ; elle avait un hématome entre l'œil et la pommette gauche, et elle monta sitôt arrivée dans sa chambre d'où on put l'entendre se mettre à pleurer…

Un instant plus tard, Talon entra dans la pièce presque sur la pointe des pieds, l'air encore plus ensuqué que d'habitude, ignorant d'autant plus comment réagir que sa fille l'avait toujours habitué à une bonne humeur imperturbable ; Link le suivit, tout aussi emprunté, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre avec les mains dans le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ma chérie ? demanda le gros bonhomme.

– C'est rien, c'est pas grave, répondit la pauvre petite fille si laide mais si gentille.

– Mais… remarqua soudain son père, s'approchant alors pour lui prendre le visage entre ses grosses mains. Tu as un œil au beurre noir ! On t'a frappée ?!

– Qui t'a fait ça ? explosa son ami.

– Eh ben y'a les filles de ma classe, elles ont dit que c'est pas vrai que j'ai un ami. Elles ont dit que tu n'existais pas, que je t'avais inventé et que je mentais ! »

Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur son gros visage bouffi, et elle hoquetait et ses épaules se secouaient à chaque pause entre les mots. Toujours dans le même état, elle poursuivit :

« Alors je leur ai dit "méchantes" et elles, elles m'ont répondu "pas belle", alors je les ai poussées. Alors elles sont allées se plaindre aux garçons, et les garçons ils sont venus me taper et à la fin ils m'ont dit que j'étais trop laide pour avoir un ami ! »

Elle s'était littéralement effondrée en larmes en répétant les paroles des garçons.

Link se frappa la tête des deux mains et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce avec les deux mains sur la tête et les dents serrées à grincer. Talon s'assit à côté de sa fille sur le lit et, lui posant une grosse paluche sur l'épaule, lui répondit d'un air grave :

« C'est très mal, ce qu'ils ont fait ! Enfin, mais c'est un scandale ! Voilà qu'on laisse les garçons taper les filles maintenant ? Demain je vais aller voir madame Timine pour me plaindre !

– Mais elle les a punis, papa ! La maîtresse a fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais ils ne me croiront jamais et me diront toujours "menteuse" et "pas belle" ! »

À nouveau elle s'était répandue en pleurs et en longs sanglots.

Link comprit.

La pauvre petite était laide, en effet, et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Avoir un ami, quelqu'un qui l'aimait malgré sa laideur, était pour elle une consolation à cette laideur ; alors, que les autres puissent mettre en doute l'existence de cet ami, lui refuser cette seule consolation, à cause de sa laideur la lui rendait encore plus insupportable…

« Tu as du travail, Talon, lâcha-t-il sur un ton et avec un regard qui n'étaient plus ceux d'un petit garçon de dix ans. C'est _moi_ qui vais y aller. Ils vont voir. Ils vont _me_ voir. Voir que Malon _a_ un ami, et que personne ne peut la traiter de menteuse ! »

Alors, le lendemain matin, couvert d'un manteau et coiffé d'une chapka, autant pour dissimuler ses habits verts trop reconnaissables qu'à cause du froid, Link accompagna Malon à l'école et fit regretter amèrement aux autres garçons de s'en être pris à son amie : il commença par se contrôler et leur expliquer calmement qu'ils auraient dû avoir honte de leur comportement lâche, puis, comme ils lui répliquèrent –en substance, parce que les termes exacts furent légèrement plus orduriers...– qu'ils se moquaient de son avis et que Malon était laide, en dix secondes il les mit tous au tapis sans connaissance…

Les filles, elles, regardaient Malon avec jalousie et Link… béatement, disons.

Puis l'hiver vint franchement, et avec lui la neige ; il n'avait jamais neigé dans la forêt Kokiri, et le petit garçon blond marchait dans cette grande surface blanche et brillante, y enfonçait les mains, avec une perplexité à la hauteur de son émerveillement. De plus, le soir du solstice d'hiver, la journée la plus courte de l'année, il découvrit aussi une coutume des hommes qu'il ignorait, la fête du retour de la lumière, c'est-à-dire Noël. Manger un festin et recevoir des cadeaux, voilà qui lui convenait tout à fait ! Talon avait fait les frais d'une dinde farcie et d'un gâteau à la crème, et sur les conseils d'Ingo il avait offert à Link une épée en bois toute neuve et pour Malon un petit cheval en bois sculpté ; qu'est-ce qu'ils purent s'amuser avec l'épée, la poupée de chiffon, le cheval de bois et celui en bouchons de liège !

Ils jouaient aux aventures de Link le héros qui sauve la princesse des griffes du méchant Gerudo Ganondorf ; à chaque nouvelle partie, ils lui inventaient un sort encore plus terrible que la fois d'avant : le faire cuire vivant ; lui tenir la tête dans du caca jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe ; le pendre avec ses propres boyaux ; le donner à manger à des animaux herbivores pour qu'ils le recrachent… Plus c'était dégoûtant, plus on entendait les deux enfants rire fort à travers la maison.

L'hiver se déroula donc, lent, silencieux, paisible. Hormis les sept heures par jour que Malon passait à l'école, où, curieusement, plus personne ne l'embêtait, les deux enfants, qui n'avaient plus rien à faire dehors, passaient tout leur temps à jouer ensemble dans leur chambre ; inutile de dire qu'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Link ne voyait même pas qu'elle était laide. Pour lui, elle était juste son amie, la meilleure amie qu'il ait jamais eue. Quant à elle, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse ; les gens de Cocorico qui la connaissaient depuis toujours pour lui acheter son lait, la croisant à sa sortie de l'école trouvaient qu'elle avait changé ; qu'elle était devenue _mignonne_.

Elle rayonnait du bonheur d'avoir un véritable ami.

Et puis elle avait bon caractère et cette candeur délicieuse propre aux enfants, et sa gentillesse et son altruisme semblaient sans bornes.

Ainsi, quand vint le onzième anniversaire de Link, un mois avant l'équinoxe de printemps, en plus de l'école et des quelques tâches qu'il lui restait à faire à la ferme, elle occupa tout le temps libre qui lui restait pour faire un gâteau à son ami. Quand elle le lui présenta, il était tellement content que sa joie la rendit aussi heureuse qu'il l'était lui-même ; sans attendre, il goûta une part de gâteau…

Quelle horreur !

C'était dur et sec, aigre et amer… Malon avait oublié le sucre, utilisé du lait au lieu de la crème, et laissé trop longtemps au four…

Mâchant avec dégoût en se forçant à ne surtout pas faire de grimace, le petit garçon blond ne voulut surtout pas lui faire de peine alors qu'elle y avait passé tant de temps, et marmonna :

« Hum, c'est très bon…

– Ah, je suis contente, s'écria la petite fille rousse en s'en coupant une part pour elle-même, je vais le goûter aussi alors. »

Elle mordit dedans, fit une grimace abominable et recracha par terre.

« Mais il est dégueulasse !

– Oui, confessa Link, je n'ai pas osé te le dire mais tu l'as vraiment raté… »

La petite fille se mit à rire, alors son ami rit aussi.

« Ha ha ha, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, reprit-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est si gentil de ta part de l'avoir mangé quand même…

– C'était si gentil de ta part de me l'avoir fait… »

Il était immangeable, mais c'était le premier gâteau d'anniversaire qu'on ait jamais pris la peine de lui faire…

« Dans ce cas je vais plutôt te faire un cadeau, reprit pourtant la fillette.

– Oh, mais non, ce n'est pas la peine, assura le garçon.

– Si, j'y tiens ! »

Elle réfléchit donc un instant, ses gros yeux d'un bleu vitreux tournant vers sa droite, puis sembla s'illuminer et, sans une hésitation, détacha la broche qui tenait le châle jaune passé sur ses épaules et la tendit à son ami.

« Tiens, dit-elle triomphalement, prends ma broche ! Elle te portera chance ! »

D'un gris sombre, le bijou représentait la tête d'un dragon gueule ouverte, avec un mufle rond et deux cornes.

« Je ne peux pas accepter, dit gravement le petit garçon, ça te vient de ta maman…

– Justement, claironna la petite fille, ma maman veillera sur toi dans ton combat contre Ganondorf. Et si tu préfères, on n'a qu'à dire que tu me rendras la broche quand tu l'auras battu !

– Alors je suis d'accord », approuva Link en prenant le bijou.

Il trouva une ficelle, la noua soigneusement autour de l'agrafe de la broche et s'en fit un pendentif qui devait en effet ne pas quitter le tour de son cou pendant des années, souvenir de Malon et preuve de leur amitié…

Hélas, leur douce et heureuse petite vie de jeux d'enfants et d'amitié prit fin brutalement par un morne jour nuageux de mars.

Malon était à l'école, Link avait entrepris de commencer à défricher le terrain et Talon supervisait dignement son travail quand Ingo, qui était parti pour Cocorico faire la livraison hebdomadaire de lait à peine plus d'une heure auparavant, fit irruption de l'autre côté de la clôture avec fracas sur le dos du poney qui n'en pouvait plus et sans la charrette, manqua de s'étaler par terre en en descendant et enjamba la barrière avec une telle précipitation qu'il en oublia même qu'il aurait pu se contenter d'ouvrir le portillon juste un mètre à sa droite au lieu de cet effort inutile.

Accourant vers le gros bonhomme et le petit garçon blond, le grand escogriffe ne reprit même pas son souffle pour leur lancer :

« Link ! Il faut que tu fuies, que tu t'en ailles tout de suite !

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? grommela Talon.

– Quelqu'un a fini par comprendre que notre nouvel ouvrier n'était autre que Link ! haleta la grand bonhomme en stoppant enfin devant eux, penché les mains sur les genoux. On nous a dénoncés au Seigneur Ganondorf, et il est en ce moment même en route vers le ranch pour venir arrêter le petit ! »

Link eut l'impression qu'un coup de tonnerre retentissait dans sa tête et que son cœur était brusquement pris dans la glace ; le sang se retirant de son visage, blanc comme un linge, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans émettre un son…

Ganondorf ?

Ganondorf, l'usurpateur, le tyran, le monstre, grand, fort, effrayant, avec une grosse épée et des pouvoirs magiques, était en route pour venir l'arrêter ?!

Mais…

…et le ranch ? Talon, Ingo ?

Malon ?

Tout à coup, le petit garçon blond vêtu de vert eut peur comme il n'avait jamais eu peur de sa vie ; il tremblait de la tête aux pieds…

« Je… je dois le combattre… épela-t-il d'une voix blanche plus comme la constatation impuissante d'un désastre que comme l'affirmation d'une conviction.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr ! ironisa Talon. Tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes ! Ingo a raison, fiche le camp tout de suite, avant que le gros vert te trouve !

– J'ai ma bourse et mon pique-nique sur moi, ajouta Ingo, tu vas les prendre et foncer droit vers le sud. Sur la côte, mon ami Rafton tient une boutique de location de barques, tu iras en louer une et tu prendras la mer pour le pays étranger le plus lointain que tu pourras trouver ! C'est bien compris ?

– Mais je ne peux pas partir sans dire au revoir à Malon, implora le petit garçon.

– Oh que si, le gronda le gros bonhomme, et crois-moi qu'elle préfèrera te savoir loin mais en lieu sûr que de te voir tous les jours mais en prison ! »

C'était vrai. Et c'en était fait.

Le temps de prendre le sac d'Ingo avec son déjeuner et sa bourse et d'y ajouter des vêtements de rechange, Link quittait en courant, comme un voleur, un fugitif, le seul endroit où il s'était senti chez lui, heureux…

Tandis qu'ils le regardaient tristement s'éloigner, les deux hommes le virent se retourner une dernière fois pour crier :

« Vous direz à Malon que je suis toujours son ami pour la vie ! »


	8. Chapitre 7: l'insupportable Ruto

La tempête.

Des vagues sombres coiffées d'écume s'élevant si haut au-dessus de sa tête qu'il n'en voyait pas le sommet, entre des creux si profonds qu'il croyait apercevoir le fond marin, sous un ciel noir comme la mort zébré d'éclairs et une pluie battante, dans le vacarme assourdissant du tonnerre et du flux et reflux d'une mer déchaînée…

Cramponné de toutes ses petites forces avec l'énergie du désespoir aux débris du radeau, trempé jusqu'aux os, tétanisé de froid, de fatigue et de peur, Link se croyait arrivé à sa dernière seconde depuis plusieurs heures…

Il avait voulu fuir très loin très vite, c'était réussi : il allait quitter le monde des vivants !

Comme il regrettait amèrement sa petite vie tranquille au ranch Lon-lon, comme il regrettait amèrement d'avoir dû fuir, et comme il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir fait par la voie des mers !

Le seul espoir qu'il caressait encore, un tout petit espoir, faible, incertain, mais néanmoins présent dans un recoin de son esprit, était que les trois Déesses ne pouvaient pas l'avoir élu pour le laisser mourir encore enfant sans avoir accompli sa mission, et qu'être le Héros du Temps lui donnait la force nécessaire à tenir bon cramponné aux débris de son radeau jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme…

C'est à cet instant qu'il le vit.

Droit devant lui.

Ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites, fixes et vitreux à cette vision d'horreur surréaliste et indicible qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à accepter mais dont ils ne pouvaient se détacher, et s'il n'avait pas été déjà mouillé de la tête aux pieds, il aurait senti une larme perler le long de sa joue et son urine souiller son slip…

Droit devant lui, un poisson monstrueux, gigantesque, ouvrait grand sa gueule béante aussi large que le porche d'un palais et remplie de dents pour le gober…

Dans un hurlement de terreur et de désespoir, il ferma les yeux et se sentit glisser dans les ténèbres…

…

…il en émergea pourtant.

Quand il reprit conscience, il sentit d'abord la puissante odeur iodée de la mer, mais remarqua qu'il n'en entendait plus du tout le bruit entêtant ; puis il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur une surface souple et spongieuse, légèrement moite sans être humide, qu'il ne parvenait à identifier ; alors il ouvrit les yeux, et vit au-dessus de lui en lieu et place du ciel une voûte d'aspect rugueux d'un rose foncé…

Allongé sur le dos goûtant à un repos bien mérité après des heures d'effort et d'angoisse, il eut beau réfléchir un bon moment, il ne voyait pas du tout ce que ça pouvait être, et donc où il pouvait se trouver…

Était-ce le paradis ?

Était-il… mort ?

« Oh, ce bestiau a ouvert les yeux ! C'est encore vivant ! » s'exclama justement une voix tout près de lui.

Alors le petit garçon vit apparaître dans son champ de vision plusieurs créatures dont l'aspect le fit sursauter.

Des monstres !

Ils étaient tous bleus, sans cheveux ni poils, avec de gros yeux globuleux d'un noir uni et des excroissances sur la tête…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda l'un. On l'abat ?

– On devrait, approuva un autre, c'est très gros pour un poisson, ça pourrait faire du mal !

– Pas sûr, dit un troisième, on dirait que c'est des vêtements qu'il porte, ça peut vouloir dire que c'est un être doué de raison…

– J'ai envie de le houspiller pour voir comment il réagit », reprit le premier.

Alors il se mit à appuyer sur le ventre de Link avec le bout du manche en bois du râteau qu'il tenait à la main ; comprenant qu'il risquait de se faire molester s'il laissait les créatures continuer à jouer avec lui sans réagir, Link lâcha avec agacement :

« Mais laisse-moi tranquille-euh ! »

Ce fut au tour des trois créatures de sursauter, bouche bée, manifestement stupéfaites bien que leur visage inhumain ne permette pas d'en juger précisément ; ce n'est qu'au bout d'un instant que l'une d'elles se pencha au-dessus du garçon blond pour lui glisser avec hésitation :

« Mais alors tu parles notre langue ! Donc tu es un être doué de raison… Es-tu humain ?

– Oui, répondit Link sans prendre la peine de se redresser, je suis un Hylien, d'Hyrule. Et vous ?

– Nous sommes les Zora, répondit l'être bleu, le peuple sous-marin. Nous ne mettons pas les pieds à Hyrule.

– Mais alors où sommes nous ? s'étonna le gamin. On se croirait sur la terre ferme…

– Tu es dans notre domaine, expliqua le Zora, le seul territoire souverain qui nous appartienne encore : le ventre de Jabu-Jabu.

– Le ventre… ? Oh ! Vous habitez dans le poisson qui m'a mangé ?!

– C'est exact, glissa un autre Zora. Il a tellement grossi qu'on peut tous tenir dans son ventre sans qu'il nous digère ! »

Très étonné de ce concept qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à saisir, Link se décida à se lever et à suivre ses hôtes pour en savoir plus, remarquant alors en les observant avec plus d'attention que ce qu'il avait pris pour des excroissances étaient des nageoires, situées sur leurs coudes, leurs cuisses et l'arrière de leur crâne. Ce qu'il apprit en les suivant l'étonna beaucoup…

Tout d'abord, comme il fallait s'y attendre, la matière rose souple et moite qui composait les parois de ce refuge insolite était la chair des boyaux de Jabu-Jabu. Autour de son œsophage d'un diamètre de douze mètres, l'étage du haut était une espèce de port de commerce, coursive d'une douzaine de mètres de large occupée par des boutiques et des surfaces planes où des ouvriers triaient, pour en tirer la subsistance de toute la tribu, ce que le gigantesque poisson avalait ; à l'étage inférieur, la cavité abdominale de Jabu-Jabu s'élargissait, atteignant une largeur de vingt-quatre mètres, et tout autour étaient disposées, aménagées dans ses boyaux, une vingtaine de salles d'environ dix mètres de large chacune, qui n'étaient autres que des habitations pour des familles de Zora ; enfin, l'étage le plus bas se resserrait, n'abritant qu'une coursive divisée en huit pièces de dix mètres de large et une de quarante sur dix qui abritait le palais du roi de la tribu, autour d'un orifice d'une vingtaine de mètres de large rempli des sucs gastriques du gros poisson ; d'ailleurs, plus on descendait, plus l'odeur de la digestion de l'animal devenait irrespirable, simple relent iodé en haut pour atteindre au fond la puanteur âcre d'un millier de personnes qui auraient vomi en chœur après avoir mangé du poisson avarié…

Link se demanda pourquoi le roi, la personne censée être la plus délicate, la plus habituée au luxe et la plus exigeante quant à sa qualité de vie, vivait précisément à l'endroit qui puait le plus ; n'était-ce pas lui faire injure ? On lui expliqua que dans la culture zora, la puanteur du poisson était au contraire associée à une idée très positive de communion avec la nature et l'élément marin berceau de leur peuple…

Le petit garçon étant désormais, par la force des choses, matériellement incapable de regagner la terre ferme et coincé parmi eux, les Zora n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de le présenter à leur roi afin qu'il décide de ce qu'on allait faire de lui pendant la durée de son séjour dans le ventre de Jabu-Jabu.

Link était très nerveux ; il avait déjà rencontré une princesse, qui n'était qu'une petite fille de son âge pas très différente de lui, mais jamais un _roi _! À mesure qu'il avançait à travers la pièce décorée de coquillages et de tentures en algues et éclairée par des vers luisants dans des bulles et voyait se préciser devant lui la silhouette du souverain, une foule de questions sur la façon de se tenir et l'attitude à adopter se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Sa majesté le roi Zora XVI ! », annonça un garde à la nageoire crânienne interminable et celles des cuisses traînant par terre, tenant un bâton terminé par un coquillage en spirale.

Tout le monde mit genou à terre ; le petit garçon blond jugea sage d'en faire autant, se releva quand il vit les autres le faire, et considéra le roi.

Il était curieusement différent de ses congénères : tandis que tous les Zora que le gamin avait croisés jusque-là étaient plutôt élancés et athlétiques, manifestement taillés pour la natation, le souverain, gros, rond et trapu, semblait d'un seul bloc, une grosse tête ronde aux grosses lèvres lippues enfoncée sans cou dans ses épaules, et quatre membres courts et grêles, presque atrophiés, sans nageoires ; il portait comme une espèce de moustache de longues écailles de part et d'autre de sa bouche et de lourdes paupières fermaient à moitié ses gros yeux roses globuleux au regard absent ; il était assis sur un trône en coquillages, vêtu d'une cape de couleur rouge fort bien taillée et visiblement faite d'un tissu de belle qualité, retenue par une agrafe en or, et coiffé d'une sorte de bijou en or orné d'une pierre rouge posé sur le sommet de son crâne et qui faisait office de couronne.

« Votre très noble et très gracieuse majesté, énonça l'un des Zora qui escortaient Link, nous avons trouvé tout à l'heure dans la gorge de notre bien-aimé et béni Jabu-Jabu ce naufragé, qui est un petit garçon hylien de onze ans nommé Link ; je précise qu'étant un Hylien, il est doué de raison, comprend parfaitement ce que nous disons et parle notre langue, il ne s'agit donc pas d'un animal. Comme il est incapable de regagner la terre ferme, nous devons le garder parmi nous jusqu'à notre prochaine escale, aussi je viens humblement demander à Votre très noble et très gracieuse majesté ce qu'elle compte faire de lui. »

Le roi leva sa minuscule main à sa bouche, lissa sa moustache d'écailles, réfléchit un instant en grommelant et finit par souffler, d'une voix grave et traînante que ses grosses lèvres de poisson-chat semblaient étouffer :

« Heureuse nouvelle, oui, oui, heureuse nouvelle… un petit garçon de onze ans qui parle notre langue… Un Hylien, blanc, poilu, avec des vêtements… que c'est amusant… oui, vraiment, heureuse nouvelle… Il sera le nouveau compagnon de jeu de notre fille chérie son Altesse la princesse Ruto. »

Quand le sens de ces paroles lui parvint à l'esprit, le petit garçon blond en fut soudain tout heureux : il allait avoir une nouvelle amie de son âge pour jouer avec lui, il faut tout de même avouer qu'on aurait pu lui trouver pire comme occupation le temps de son séjour !

« Ruto ! appela familièrement le souverain. Ruto, ma pupuce, ma choupinette, mon petit cœur en sucre, viens voir Papa, j'ai un beau cadeau pour toi ! »

Il était assez significatif sur leur relation que le père ait abandonné le "nous" de majesté pour un "je" plus ordinaire au moment de s'adresser à la fille…

Trépignant d'impatience, Link imaginait, mi-amusé mi-perplexe, la jolie petite princesse Zelda bleue avec des nageoires ; ce qu'il vit alors faire irruption dans la pièce et se diriger vers lui en trottinant d'un pas décidé n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il imaginait…

Si, comme son père, la princesse ne ressemblait pas aux autres Zora communs, elle ne ressemblait pas non plus à son père : sa silhouette était humaine, plutôt petite et menue, avec le ventre rebondi des jeunes enfants qui n'ont pas encore pris leurs formes ; elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans ; sa peau était d'un bleu très irisé tirant légèrement sur le turquoise et ses nageoires étaient longues, plissées et translucides ; ce qui surprenait était la forme de son crâne, dépourvu de nageoire occipitale et allongé sur les tempes, rappelant en estompé et humanisé celle d'une tête de requin marteau, mais ses yeux, de grand yeux en amande à l'iris mauve, étaient à l'emplacement normal et son visage, parfaitement humain, celui d'une petite fille aux joues rondes et au nez long et droit, arborant un large sourire plein d'assurance et un regard droit et plein de défi ; elle fit au garçon blond une impression étrange et désagréable, qui n'avait rien à voir avec son apparence surprenante.

La petite fille se campa sur ses pieds à côté du trône de son père, regardant de tous les côtés sans paraître remarquer Link, et hurla d'une voix stridente :

« Où il est mon cadeau ?!

– Mais là, répondit son père avec une voix dans laquelle on entendait clairement la tendresse béate d'un papa-gâteau tout en désignant le petit garçon vêtu de vert, regarde un peu ma chérie d'amour en sucre, on t'a trouvé un nouveau compagnon de jeu… »

Ruto posa alors sur Link un regard fixe et embarrassant, avec une moue qui n'augurait rien de bon, et finit par rouspéter :

« Quoi ?! Ah ! Bah ! C'est tout blanc et ça a des poils, c'est dégueulasse, j'en veux pas ! »

Et elle croisa les bras en tordant la bouche en une moue volontairement ostensiblement outrée…

« Oh, geignit le roi comme s'il cherchait à l'apitoyer dans une inversion des rôles entre le parent et l'enfant qui ne plaidait pas en sa faveur, ma petite poupée d'amour, voyons, c'est un petit garçon ! C'est bien, un petit garçon, tu peux discuter avec !

– Ah bon ? hasarda la fillette sur un ton soupçonneux. Ça sait parler ? »

Alors, se tournant vers Link, elle lui lança sèchement :

« C'est vrai ? Tu sais parler ?

– Oui Princesse, répondit nerveusement le petit garçon.

– Oh ! s'exclama la petite fille en retrouvant enfin le sourire. C'est ma foi vrai ! Bon, ça va, tu feras l'affaire ! Allez, viens ! »

Alors elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Toujours pas entièrement convaincu, Link obéit en se forçant à sourire ; la petite princesse ne bougea pas, le fixant d'un regard dur.

« Eh bien, finit-elle par cracher après un long silence pesant, qu'attends-tu ?

– Euh, bredouilla le garçon en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, que tu me mènes à ta chambre…

– Ah ! s'exclama la fillette avec une expression soudain offensée et furieuse sur le visage. Parce que tu crois peut-être que je vais me fatiguer à y aller ? »

Link se rengorgea, immobile, tendu, visage soucieux, la regardant sans comprendre…

Esquissant un sourire hideux d'orgueil et de mépris, Ruto asséna alors :

« Tu vas avoir l'honneur de… me porter ! »

Link n'en crut pas ses longues oreilles pointues… La porter ?! Mais quoi ? N'était-elle pas venue à pieds, et d'un bon pas, encore ?! Quel besoin avait-elle qu'il la porte ?

À moins que ce soit… pour le plaisir de l'humilier ?!

Il regardait de tous côtés autour de lui pour chercher un soutien, mais ne voyait partout que les autres Zora et leur roi lui sourire calmement, sans paraître s'offusquer de la comédie que la capricieuse petite fille jouait devant eux, comme s'ils s'attendaient le plus naturellement du monde à ce qu'il lui obéisse…

Alors, la mort dans l'âme, poussant un profond soupir de honte et de colère contenue qu'il devait s'efforcer de ne surtout pas laisser éclater, le jeune garçon blond s'accroupit et courba l'échine pour permettre à la petite fille bleue de grimper s'asseoir sur ses épaules…

La tenant fermement par les cuisses, il se releva, péniblement, et se mit à marcher dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait tandis qu'elle, sur ses épaules, riait et battait des mains en lui criant d'une voix de crécelle :

« Hue, hue dada ! Avance, esclave, et plus vite que ça ! Hue ! »

Une fois arrivé suant et soufflant dans la chambre de l'agaçante fillette, il s'accroupit à nouveau pour la laisser descendre et venir se placer face à lui, puis lorsque ce fut fait il entreprit de se remettre debout.

« Qui t'a autorisé à te relever ?! » lui cracha-t-elle alors sur un ton hargneux.

Interdit, il resta en génuflexion, jambes flageolantes, dans une position horriblement inconfortable, en attendant qu'elle le laisse enfin bouger…

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment que Ruto se décida à glisser, avec un sourire en coin qui n'annonçait rien de bon :

« Jacques a dit "relève-toi".

– C'est qui, Jak ?! s'étonna Link en se remettant enfin debout.

– Jacques-a-dit, c'est un jeu, expliqua la petite fille à la peau bleue sur un ton docte plein d'autosatisfaction et de supériorité. Chaque fois que Jacques a dit quelque chose, tu dois lui obéir ! Mais si je ne dis pas "Jacques a dit", tu ne fais rien… C'est compris ?

– Euh, ben oui, grommela le petit garçon un peu vexé qu'elle ait pu en douter.

– J'espère bien, s'écria-t-elle alors dans un grand éclat de rire moqueur, parce que si tu ne comprenais pas ça, ça voudrait dire que t'es un gros abruti débile ! Ha, ha, ha ! »

Link serra très fort son poing gauche marqué de la Triforce que ça le démangeait de plus en plus de lui appliquer dans le visage…

« Bon, alors… Jacques a dit "incline-toi devant Ruto". »

Link fit une révérence.

« Jacques a dit "tire la langue". »

Il obéit.

« Roule des yeux. »

Cette fois il ne fit rien.

« Bravo, tu as compris ! Tu n'es pas si abruti débile que ça ! Ha, ha, ha ! » Puis, remarquant qu'il faisait les gros yeux et s'apprêtait à protester, elle le prit de vitesse en poursuivant aussitôt : « Bon… Jacques a dit "roule des yeux". »

Link dut donc rouler des yeux puisque cette fois jacques l'avait dit…

« Jacques a dit "lève un bras". »

Le petit garçon leva le bras gauche.

« Jacques a dit "lève les deux bras". »

Il leva l'autre bras.

« Jacques a dit "lève les deux bras et une jambe". »

Il se retrouva à branler sur un pied dans une position ridicule bras en l'air et une jambe tendue devant lui, commençant à trouver ce jeu stupide et vraiment irritant…

« Lève les deux bras et les deux jambes.

– Mais… bredouilla alors Link au comble de la contrariété et de l'embarras. Je vais tomber si je f…

– Silence ! hurla presque la petite princesse. Tu es mon jouet, tu dois m'obéir, alors tu vas lever les deux bras et les deux jambes ! »

La mort dans l'âme, le garçon blond s'exécuta… et s'affala pitoyablement par terre. Ruto éclata de rire, et mit un long moment à se calmer avant de lui lancer :

« Hé, gros abruti débile, je n'avais pas dit "Jacques a dit" ! T'as perdu ! Tu es nul ! Ha, ha, ha !!! »

Alors elle se mit à rire de plus belle, et à tourner autour de lui en sautillant, en le montrant du doigt et en le couvrant d'insultes et de moqueries.

Link était tout simplement mortifié ; la méchanceté de cette insupportable petite fille le blessait comme une lame de poignard chauffée au rouge enfoncée et remuée dans sa poitrine… Zelda elle aussi était une princesse, une fille de roi destinée à ordonner et être obéie, mais jamais elle ne s'était montrée aussi méprisante et irrespectueuse des autres pour autant ! Même parmi les Kokiri, pourtant volontiers taquins et casse-pieds, il n'avait jamais rencontré un enfant aussi égoïste et méchant…

Les semaines qui suivirent ne firent que continuer sur cette lancée ; il était devenu ni plus ni moins que le souffre-douleur de la princesse, et ne pouvait même pas lui résister ni se défendre parce qu'elle était la princesse…

On l'aurait balancé à la mer s'il avait osé frapper la fille unique d'un roi et la future reine de tout un peuple, ou même seulement lui parler mal…

Alors il devait ne rien faire, ne rien dire, et subir…

Et Dieu sait qu'elle lui en faisait subir !

D'abord elle se moquait de lui et l'insultait pour un oui ou pour un non, à tout propos ; pour sa couleur de peau, la forme de ses oreilles, ses cheveux, la moindre sottise qu'il avait le malheur de prononcer, la moindre maladresse qu'il avait le malheur de commettre… Pire encore, elle l'agressait même physiquement ; son plus grand plaisir était de l'obliger à la porter, et il lui servait de cheval, ou plutôt de baudet, plusieurs heures par jour tous les jours ; pendant ces moments, souvent elle le battait à l'aide d'une badine, soi-disant pour le faire avancer plus vite, et le reste du temps elle s'amusait beaucoup à lui jeter, parfois très fort, exprès pour lui faire mal, des poignées de sable ou d'algues, quand elle ne le mordait pas, ne le griffait pas ou ne lui tirait pas les cheveux ; elle le tourmentait pendant qu'il mangeait, lui retirant même souvent son assiette alors qu'il avait à peine commencé, le réveillait fréquemment le matin en lui hurlant dans les oreilles ou en l'aspergeant d'eau et, s'étant rendu compte qu'il était plutôt pudique et n'aimait pas qu'on voit son sexe, elle faisait exprès de le suivre comme son ombre chaque fois qu'il s'isolait pour aller uriner ou faire sa toilette ; au début il crut pouvoir se retenir assez longtemps pour qu'elle se lasse de le poursuivre, mais après s'être tout bonnement pissé dessus deux ou trois fois, s'attirant des moqueries sans fin, il dut se résigner à la laisser le regarder uriner, devant alors supporter un autre genre de moqueries, cette fois sur sa virilité et la taille de son sexe…

Personne ne semblait s'émouvoir du traitement qu'elle lui infligeait : tous les Zora se fendaient de sourires mielleux écœurants à son attention quoi qu'elle puisse dire ou faire…

Le seul qui semblait compatir au sort de Link était un jeune garçon d'environ seize ou dix-sept ans, nouvellement engagé dans la garde personnelle du roi, qui se nommait Mikau. Sans vraiment prendre sa défense, ce jeune Zora à la peau très pâle et tachetée de bleu et aux nageoires courtes et pointues s'efforçait malgré tout de dédramatiser certaines situations auxquelles il assistait, calmant la colère et la frustration du petit garçon par ses paroles optimistes et son ton chaleureux, ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas si méchante, elle est petite, ça lui passera, etc. …

Or un jour, les affirmations de Mikau semblèrent se confirmer : alors qu'elle l'avait laissé seul et tranquille un long moment, Link vit Ruto accourir vers lui avec les deux mains tendues occupées par une grosse masse sombre ; il crut d'abord qu'elle allait le bombarder avec, et eut un mouvement de recul spontané ; mais au même instant, il l'entendit lui annoncer fièrement :

« Link, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! »

Il baissa avec hésitation les bras qu'il avait croisés par réflexe devant son visage tandis que la petite fille venait se camper face à lui, lui tendant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains…

« Comme tu as été un bon jouet bien sage et obéissant pendant ces trois mois, je t'ai fait un gâteau pour te récompenser ! »

Link se pencha pour examiner plus attentivement l'espèce de grosse brioche brune et spongieuse, dont il remarqua alors qu'elle reposait sur un plateau avec un couteau posé tout contre, et reconnut que ça avait en effet le même aspect que le gâteau que lui avait préparé Malon pour son anniversaire ; et celui-ci ne pourrait pas être plus mauvais…

D'autant plus touché et ravi que la petite fille bleue ne l'avait vraiment pas habitué à tant de gentillesse, le petit garçon blond sourit joyeusement, attrapa le couteau et, se découpant une belle tranche, il lui dit :

« Oh ben ça alors, je te remercie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! »

Hélas, son enthousiasme retomba aussitôt qu'il porta la part de gâteau à sa bouche : ce n'était pas seulement _salé_, c'était purement et simplement répugnant, et ça puait !

Il ne chercha même pas à se retenir de grimacer de dégoût ; et c'est là que la princesse explosa littéralement de rire.

« Ha, ha, ha ! s'étrangla-t-elle presque d'hilarité. C'est pas du gâteau, c'est un caca que je suis allée chercher dans l'intestin de Jabu-Jabu ! Ha, ha, ha ! T'as mangé du caca, t'as mangé du caca ! »

Les yeux exorbités, blême, tremblant de rage et d'indignation, Link ne put d'abord réagir pendant un long moment… Il ne parvenait pas à le croire ; il était estomaqué, purement et simplement abasourdi de la cruauté et de l'absence totale du moindre respect de l'autre de cette sale petite peste gâtée-pourrie : lui faire manger de la merde ! Quelle humiliation, quelle insulte à la dignité humaine pire que celle-ci pouvait-on imaginer ?!

Soudain, il entra dans une rage démente ; tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, toute la rancœur inexprimée qu'il avait accumulée pendant ces quelques mois jaillirent d'un seul coup, explosion de rage et de violence, et, recrachant sa bouchée et jetant le morceau d'étron à terre si fort et si brutalement que la petite fille sursauta de frayeur et lâcha le plat qu'elle avait dans les mains en cessant brusquement de rire, il lui hurla au visage avec un air si menaçant qu'elle en eut un mouvement de recul :

« Ça suffit ! J'en ai marre de toi ! T'es méchante, t'es trop méchante, t'es la plus méchante du monde entier ! Et en plus t'es vilaine, et tu pues le poisson pourri ! Je te déteste, je te déteste, _je te déteste _!!! »

Ces quelques mots avaient sonné comme un coup de tonnerre, abattant sur la scène un silence de mort…

Il s'était montré aussi violent en quelques mots qu'elle en trois mois…

Alors, soulagé de son trop plein d'émotion, mais toujours aussi fâché, il lui tourna cavalièrement le dos comme le respect dû à une princesse ne le permet normalement pas, et s'éloigna à grands pas nerveux, avant tout désireux de ne plus la voir ; il marcha, seul, un bon moment, et bientôt sa colère s'envola et il n'y pensa plus.

…

Si seulement il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos et ne s'était pas éloigné !


	9. Chapitre 8: Héroïsme

Au bout d'un long moment, enfin calmé, Link avait retrouvé ses esprits, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait insulté une princesse, une personne d'un rang supérieur au sien. Pressentant qu'elle allait lui en vouloir et le punir pour ça, il décida de ne pas risquer de la mettre encore plus en colère, et convint qu'il devait ne pas se défiler et affronter dignement la punition qui lui serait infligée.

Mettant donc fin à sa promenade, il retourna à la chambre de la petite fille ; il ne l'y trouva pas… Tout étonné, d'autant qu'il venait de retraverser le ventre de Jabu-Jabu d'un bout à l'autre sans la croiser nulle part ailleurs, le garçon décida d'interroger les gardes du palais, quitte à leur révéler la peu glorieuse raison pour laquelle il cherchait la fillette ; ils lui répondirent avec surprise qu'ils la croyaient avec lui et ignoraient où elle pouvait être si ce n'était pas le cas ; la gorge de Link se noua ; en désespoir de cause, il se résolut même à aller affronter la colère du roi ; sa fille n'était pas auprès de lui non plus !

« Votre très noble et très gracieuse majesté, hasarda le petit garçon blond comme il avait plusieurs fois entendu les Zora le faire, j'espérais trouver votre fille ici auprès de vous…

– Du tout, répondit distraitement le souverain de sa voix étouffée par ses épaisses lèvres, du tout. Notre petit berlingot d'amour est trop grand pour traîner dans les basques de son vieux père.

– Mais savez-vous au moins où elle est ? interrogea nerveusement le garçon vêtu de vert de plus en plus inquiet.

– Nous la croyions avec toi, répondit le roi. D'habitude, là où tu es elle est aussi… Sur tes épaules, d'ailleurs, ho, ho, ho !!! »

Toute l'assemblée s'empressa de rire à cette remarque si spirituelle de Sa Majesté le roi ; mais Link, lui, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire…

Pour le peu qu'il savait de Ruto, il aurait trouvé normal de la voir le poursuivre partout en l'assommant d'une logorrhée de reproches et de menaces ou en train de se plaindre à son père et de lui exiger qu'il le punisse ; une fille comme elle se fait entendre quand elle est fâchée ; alors ne pas l'entendre, ne pas même la voir, lui semblait tout à fait inattendu, anormal, donc assez alarmant…

« Pourquoi ? reprit le roi Zora. Nous nous attendions à ce que tu la fuies, plutôt, hou, hou, hou !!! »

Nouveau concert de rires de circonstance ; mais cette fois Link ne les laissa pas se gargariser et, élevant la voix pour couvrir les leurs, il reprit de volée la remarque du gros Zora pour y répondre :

« Parce que je lui ai parlé mal et qu'elle aurait dû me punir ou vous demander de le faire ! »

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la cour.

Le garçon blond, lui, était plutôt soulagé d'avoir avoué sa faute, mais de plus en plus soucieux pour la petite fille introuvable.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? s'étonna le roi en clignant trois fois des paupières.

– Eh bien, euh, commença le petit Hylien en choisissant soigneusement ses mots pour ne pas paraître trop coupable mais ne pas nier sa faute pour autant, elle m'a fait manger du caca, alors j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai crié sur elle et je lui ai dit plein de choses méchantes… »

Le père de la petite princesse ouvrit tout rond ses grosses lèvres et cligna à de nombreuses reprises de ses lourdes paupières sur ses yeux globuleux ; ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il finit par lui répondre :

« Elle t'a fait manger du caca ? Ce n'est pas bien, ça. Écoute, Nous comprenons que tu te sois emporté. Tu dois le respect à notre fille, tu lui en as manqué et c'est une faute de ta part, mais nous comprenons néanmoins que tu te sois emporté : il est vrai que notre petite perle en sucre est… disons : vive, parfois fatigante… Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'allons pas te punir, elle s'en chargera très bien elle-même, hou, hou, hou ! »

Les autres Zora allaient, à nouveau, témoigner bruyamment leur considération pour l'humour de leur seigneur et maître, quand Link les coupa si fort et si vite qu'ils ne purent pas même émettre un son :

« Pour ça il faudrait qu'elle soit ici, s'écria-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait la nervosité, mais elle n'est nulle part !

– Ne t'en fais donc pas, grommela le gros roi aux membres grêles, comme nous la connaissons, elle est partie bouder dans un coin. »

Il appela donc sa garde, et en envoya les six membres fouiller les cinq mille sept cents mètres carrés de tripes de Jabu-Jabu à la recherche de la fillette ; or, c'est très peu de surface, cinq mille sept cents mètres carrés, ça se couvre très vite, et on a très vite fait d'en avoir vu les moindres recoins… À dire vrai, dans le cas des tripes de Jabu-Jabu, ça ne représentait qu'une quarantaine de pièces, et encore suffisait-il de demander à leurs occupants s'ils avaient vu Ruto. Mais Ruto n'était nulle part et personne ne l'avait vue…

En tout et pour tout les recherches ne prirent que dix minutes aux six gardes, mais pour Link, de plus en plus angoissé à chacune d'elles qui s'écoulait, estomac noué, souffle coupé, en apnée, elles parurent des heures…

Enfin, les gardes revinrent dans la salle du trône faire leur rapport : la princesse était introuvable, elle n'était nulle part, elle n'était plus dans le ventre de Jabu-Jabu…

À ces mots, le roi son père se mit à trembler comme de la gélatine, bouche ouverte et yeux exorbités, le visage dans les mains, puis décréta l'état d'alerte ; aussitôt, sa garde royale dans sa totalité, avec le renfort de volontaires, se prépara à sortir du poisson gigantesque qui leur servait de refuge pour partir en mer à la recherche de la petite fille ; n'y tenant plus, Link s'écria comme un coup de tonnerre :

« Je viens avec vous ! Elle a fugué par ma faute, je veux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ! »

Le garde Zora qui se tenait le plus près de lui se retourna à ces mots, visiblement surpris et contrarié ; il s'agissait du jeune Mikau.

« Comment ça, "elle a fugué par ta faute" ? finit-il par demander sur un ton excédé. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle en vienne à s'enfuir ?! »

Jugeant qu'il était inutile de mentir, le petit garçon blond bredouilla honteusement en détournant le regard :

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle était laide et méchante et que je la détestais… »

Il vit le jeune Zora blêmir et ouvrir tout rond ses grands yeux noirs qui le fixaient et sa bouche d'où aucun son ne put d'abord sortir ; puis Mikau finit par râler :

« Non… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Tu es fou ? Dire que tu la détestes à une pauvre petite orpheline qui se sent seule au monde… ça a dû lui briser le cœur !

– Mais… protesta faiblement Link qui se sentait tellement coupable que même l'injustice de cette accusation ne parvenait pas à le convaincre entièrement du bien-fondé de protester. Tu exagères ! Elle est tellement méchante avec moi…

– Elle _n'est pas_ méchante, objecta soudain le jeune Zora à la peau claire en baissant tristement la tête. Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Quand sa maman était encore en vie, c'était une petite fille douce et gaie, qui ne faisait que rire, sourire et chanter… Elle est malheureuse, tu comprends ? Et toi tu en rajoutes ?! »

Link fut extrêmement surpris de ces paroles ; pour lui, Mikau divaguait purement et simplement, c'était tellement invraisemblable ! Et ce qui l'étonnait le plus était que ce jeune homme, qui n'avait rien à faire avec une petite fille de dix ans, puisse prendre sa défense et lui trouver des excuses de la sorte alors qu'elle était constamment insupportable, savoir à son sujet quelque chose suscitant son indulgence alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas en privé et qu'elle n'affichait en public rien qui incite à l'indulgence… C'était quand même un comble qu'on puisse le condamner, lui, pour s'être emporté une fois, et l'excuser, elle, d'être méchante tout le temps !

Zelda était une princesse orpheline de mère, elle aussi, mais ne s'était jamais montrée méchante ! Et même Malon avait perdu sa mère, mais elle était pourtant la gentillesse incarnée ! Vraiment, ce n'était pas une excuse !

Un peu froissé et assez sceptique, le jeune Hylien blond répondit sans conviction :

« Bon, ça va, ne te fâche pas, j'ai bien dit que j'allais vous aider à la chercher…

– Mais c'est bien le moins que j'attendais de ta part, le sermonna le jeune Zora au visage fin et aux longues ouïes pendantes. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tu n'arriveras jamais à explorer le fond de la mer sans cet outil… »

Il tendit alors à Link une petite combinaison en viscose qui ressemblait à une queue de poisson, un sac resserré au fond avec des palmes souples cousues au bout.

« C'est un habit de sirène, reprit Mikau, pour aider les enfants à apprendre à nager… Nous espérons en vendre beaucoup aux humains à notre prochaine escale, parce que tu te doutes bien que nous, nous n'en avons pas besoin ! Elle est étanche, et enduite d'une potion magique qui a pour effet d'entourer le nageur d'une pellicule d'air respirable dès qu'elle touche l'eau, avec ça tu vas pouvoir nager sous l'eau aussi bien qu'un Zora.

– Merci, s'exclama le petit garçon tout excité. Je te promets que je retrouverai la princesse Ruto !

– Ce serait du meilleur effet, admit le jeune Zora. J'ai prévu d'aller au Nord, je te charge d'aller au Sud. » Et, tandis que Link allait s'éloigner, il ajouta plus bas : « Et surtout, pas d'entourloupe. Tu la cherches, tu n'en profites pas pour t'enfuir, hein ? Sinon je te retrouverai, et je te briserai… »

Son enthousiasme quelque peu refroidi, le petit garçon suivit sans dire un mot les gardes qui se rendaient dans la bouche de Jabu-Jabu, enfila l'habit de sirène tandis que l'un d'eux commandait au gigantesque poisson, en y pensant très fort tout en touchant la chair de sa joue du plat de la main, de les laisser sortir, et enfin il vit la luette obstruer l'œsophage, les immenses dents s'écarter et un torrent d'eau se déverser dans la cavité…

Il eut un bref mais intense moment de panique à l'idée qu'il allait se noyer aussitôt ; et c'est là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il y voyait et respirait sans mal : l'habit de sirène magique pour explorer les fonds marins fonctionnait parfaitement… Link battit des jambes pour avancer, son mouvement se transmit instantanément dans les palmes cousues au bout, qui le répercutèrent en une oscillation puissante et harmonieuse qui reproduisait à l'identique le va-et-vient de la nageoire caudale d'un cétacé ; le petit garçon fusait à travers l'eau comme un bouchon de champagne pratiquement sans effort…

S'il n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé, il aurait certainement admiré la prouesse technologique que représentait cette combinaison capable de faire nager un humain comme un Zora, et se serait sans doute extasié devant la féerie des fonds marins qu'il voyait pour la première fois, le bleu turquoise hypnotique de l'eau à perte de vue, l'orangé pastel des récifs de corail, longues langues rugueuses par milliers sur de longues langues rugueuses par milliers comme les rameaux des branches d'arbres de pierre, le vert sombre des algues et des plantes sous-marines enracinées au fond et s'élevant vers la surface avec des gerbes de bulles s'échappant droit à la verticale, le scintillement doré du soleil miroitant dans les crêtes des vagues en dessins entrelacés sans cesse changeants au-dessus de lui, le ballet surréaliste des bancs de centaines de poissons colorés et irisés filant, tournant et bifurquant ensemble comme un seul ; mais il était bien trop préoccupé par l'idée qu'il avait fait fuir la petite Ruto, qu'elle était peut-être en danger par sa faute, et qu'il devait absolument la retrouver avant qu'il lui arrive malheur pour admirer ou s'extasier de quoi que ce soit.

Rien n'aurait pu le distraire, et rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

C'est alors que surgit devant lui la plus grave menace que renferme la mer, la hantise de tout ce qui y vit et de tout ce qui doit y naviguer : un requin…

Un grand requin blanc, le plus grand, le plus agressif, le plus dangereux, le plus meurtrier des prédateurs marins, quatre mètres de long, son aileron dorsal pointu évocateur des pires histoires d'épouvante, un visage de cauchemar avec son nez pointu caractéristique, sa gueule béante aux six rangées de dents acérées et ses deux petits yeux ronds, fixes et vitreux, glaçants de fureur imbécile…

N'importe qui perdu en mer et face à ce monstre aurait dû perdre la raison de terreur ; mais Link, lui, se sentit juste… agacé ; furieux de ce nouveau contretemps l'éloignant encore un peu plus de la petite fille en danger… Ce n'était pas cette bestiole débile qui allait le détourner de sa quête, encore moins lui faire peur, et surtout pas le menacer physiquement : il avait son épée en bois à la ceinture qu'il était tout disposé à dégainer au moindre pet de travers pour éventrer l'animal, et d'ailleurs quand bien même il n'aurait pas eu son épée en bois à la ceinture, il aurait bien été capable d'éventrer l'animal de ses mains…

…et l'animal dut le sentir car, commençant à se tordre en tous sens sans approcher de l'enfant comme pour masquer son embarras, il ne tarda pas à filer très loin et très vite d'un seul coup de queue…

Fronçant les sourcils d'un air qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose comme "c'est qui le patron ?!", le garçon blond reprit sa course vers le Sud ; il nagea, nagea, nagea encore, pendant une bonne partie de la journée, et enfin, tandis que le soleil approchait de l'horizon, il comprit pourquoi Mikau l'avait envoyé dans cette direction. À plusieurs endroits, le fond marin couvert de sable s'élevait brusquement en pentes raides et interminables qui crevaient la surface de l'eau au-dessus : Link venait d'accoster un archipel.

* * *

« Hé les gars, regardez un peu ce que je viens de ramasser sur la plage ! »

Lorsque les quatre têtes de ses camarades eurent jailli de la surface du lac, le Zora des lacs jeta devant eux comme un sac de patates la petite Ruto qu'il tenait par le bras…

Soyons parfaitement clairs sur ce point, les Zora des lacs n'avaient rien à voir avec les Zora des mers, c'étaient des créatures sensiblement différentes qu'il fallait se figurer : verts, couverts d'écailles, ceux des lacs tenaient de l'animal plus que ceux des mers ; leur visage n'avait rien d'humain, avec leurs yeux vides et globuleux au regard glaçant, leur gueule béante aux épaisses babines couleur poisson rouge, leurs palmes aux ouïes et leur crête palmée de la même couleur courant du haut du crâne au milieu du dos, leurs mains palmées sans pouce opposable et leur queue ; en outre, là où ceux des mers fréquentaient sans réticence ni préjugés les autres espèces douées de raison qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer, ceux des lacs avaient gardé un comportement primaire d'agression sans discernement de tout intrus, animal ou humanoïde, quel qu'il soit…

Aussi, qu'ils se soient emparés de la petite fille n'augurait rien de bon pour elle…

D'ailleurs, loin de sa superbe et de sa vindicte habituelles, elle semblait éteinte, hébétée, abattue, comme tellement consciente de son impuissance qu'elle ne voyait plus à quoi bon réagir…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? grogna l'un des Zora des lacs.

– On dirait une femelle Zora des mers, commenta un autre.

– Oh, tiens, minauda un troisième, une de leurs Majestés les grands et beaux Zora des mers qui nous méprisent, égarée parmi nous ?! Eh ben elle va voir qui c'est qui méprise l'autre !

– Tout juste, gronda celui qui leur avait amené la fillette avec une expression hideuse et effrayante, j'avais pensé en faire notre femelle reproductrice. Notre femme commune. Notre pute, quoi ! »

Concert de rires gras.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, bredouilla soudain la petite fille d'une voix faible et tremblante en fixant le sol de ses yeux mornes avec une moue de triste résignation, de toute façon c'est tout ce que je mérite, je suis vilaine et je pue le poisson pourri…

– T'inquiète, railla l'un des Zora des lacs dans un éclat de rire méprisant, avec un sac sur la tête tu seras très baisable ! Ha, ha, ha !!! »

Ruto ferma tristement les yeux, qu'elle sentait se remplir de larmes…

Elle avait répété mot pour mot les paroles de Link, parce que ces paroles s'étaient imprimées à jamais dans son cœur d'enfant…

Si seulement il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos et ne s'était pas éloigné, il aurait pu la voir réagir à son coup de colère comme personne ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse.

Loin de se vexer, de se mettre en colère à son tour et de riposter par des insultes encore plus grossières criées encore plus fort comme elle l'aurait fait d'habitude, comme elle le faisait toujours à tout le monde, la petite princesse était restée muette, pétrifiée, interdite, bouche ouverte et yeux fixes, incapable de parler, de bouger, de réagir… Puis peu à peu, les lèvres de sa bouche ouverte s'étaient mises à trembler, ses yeux fixes s'étaient embués de larmes et, dans un hoquet déchirant le silence de mort et un spasme qui avait secoué ses épaules, elle s'était mise à pleurer, pleurer encore et encore, à fendre l'âme… Sans cesser de pleurer, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer, comme si les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes, complètement assommée de chagrin, elle avait emprunté son passage secret, un fin tunnel, juste assez grand pour elle, conduisant dans le gros intestin de Jabu-Jabu et, rampant dans ses excréments sans paraître s'en soucier, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer, elle s'était enfuie, évacuée par l'anus du poisson avec ses déjections ; comme de la merde.

Car c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être à cet instant…

Elle avait nagé, au hasard, ses larmes se confondant avec l'eau salée de la mer, se laissant porter par les courants, laissant ses membres nager tous seuls et ses larmes couler librement, sans penser à rien ; au bout d'un moment, l'eau était devenue chaude et peu profonde ; la petite fille était arrivée à l'archipel du Sud ; alors elle avait touché terre, s'était avancée sur la plage, puis dans la forêt qui entourait la plage ; pourquoi pas ? Elle s'en fichait…

Et c'était là, alors qu'elle passait en marchant tristement d'un pas lourd à côté de la rivière qui traversait la forêt, que le Zora des lacs l'avait aperçue et s'était jeté sur elle…

* * *

Link mit pied sur la plage de sable fin et doré, ôtant sa combinaison de sirène et la pliant soigneusement pour la dissimuler sous une grosse pierre ; comme la neige l'hiver d'avant, il n'avait jamais vu de plage jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte sa forêt, mais il était trop tendu pour intégrer qu'il en aimait la texture et le crissement sous ses pieds, la couleur claire et chaude et la discrète odeur iodée ; il avait le visage fermé et le regard dur ; il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, il avait la certitude que Ruto était sur cette île ; et si ce n'était pas le cas, tandis qu'il s'avançait à travers des cocotiers dont l'ombre presque bleue par contraste avec la vive lumière des zones en plein soleil répandait une fraîcheur bienfaisante et très perceptible, il se disait qu'il pourrait au moins en interroger les habitants ; elle semblait vaste, peut-être bien une lieue de diamètre, couverte d'une forêt dense, et en son centre trônait une colline, monticule de quatre ou cinq cents mètres de haut duquel on voyait s'écouler une rivière ; il décida de suivre celle-ci jusqu'à sa source au sommet.

« Ah ha, ha, ha ! Non mais regardez-moi cette empotée ! »

Les Zora des lacs étaient convenus que Ruto était encore beaucoup trop petite pour leur servir de reproductrice, mais en revanche ils ne s'étaient pas privés d'en faire leur domestique. Depuis un long moment, ils la forçaient à porter sans le laisser tomber un plateau chargé d'un monceau de nourriture si lourd que ses petits bras tremblaient d'effort, tout en lui tirant leurs crachats brûlants dans les jambes ; une glande dans leur gueule produisait en effet un venin contenant une molécule chimique qui subissait en sortant, au contact de l'oxygène contenue dans l'air, une réaction la transformant en un composé proche du napalm ; pas en assez grande quantité pour brûler, mais capable de causer des impacts aussi forts qu'une grosse gifle accompagnés de douloureuses irritations ; résistant bravement, mais à bout de forces depuis plusieurs minutes, la pauvre fillette avait fini par trébucher et s'étaler par terre, répandant dans le sable et les graviers tout le repas de ses ravisseurs ; c'était le signal qu'ils attendaient, le prétexte pour engager la curée…

C'est à l'instant précis où l'un d'entre eux allait lui décocher un violent coup de pied dans les côtes alors qu'elle était à terre, pleurant en silence, qu'une voix d'enfant, haute et claire, mais d'une puissance qui résonna comme un coup de tonnerre, les fit tous sursauter :

« Ne la touche pas ! »

La petite fille à la peau bleue reconnut cette voix ; elle leva la tête, et vit devant elle, comme dans un rêve, celui à qui elle avait fait tant de mal venu pour la sauver ! Link était bien le même, cheveux blonds en bataille, grands yeux bleus, un pourpoint vert, un bonnet vert sur la tête et ses bottes de cuir aux pieds, mais légèrement penché comme un animal acculé prêt à mordre, l'épée à la main et une expression de rage démente sur son beau visage potelé de petit garçon, il semblait en même temps très différent…

Mais apparemment, aux yeux de cinq créatures maléfiques cracheuses de feu, un petit garçon seul avec une fausse épée en bois n'était pas aussi impressionnant que pour elle…

« Oh, tiens, minauda l'un des Zora des lacs, c'est notre jour de chance on dirait ! Un autre esclave ! »

C'est à ces mots que Ruto ne put se retenir de lui crier, retrouvant entre ses larmes son ton hautain de princesse capricieuse :

« Non, c'est mon héros, venu pour me sauver, et dans un moment vous ferez moins les malins ! »

Pris d'un fou rire en entendant des propos qui leur semblaient si irréalistes et grotesques, les monstres aquatiques se dirigèrent vers le garçon blond avec une attitude agressive et méprisante, croyant l'encercler et le maîtriser sans mal…

…et en l'espace de quelques secondes, sans que personne ait vraiment compris comment, ils étaient tous les cinq à terre à se tenir qui un bras, qui une jambe en criant de surprise et de douleur sans que Link ait reçu le moindre coup…

Le petit garçon remua le poignet, son épée tournant avec un sifflement dans l'air ; son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il croyait défaillir à tout instant, une espèce de chaleur brûlante lui picotait les tempes et les sinus et ses pupilles dilatées voyaient tout blanc et trouble…

Mais il aimait ça.

Il sourit, un sourire qui retroussa les commissures très marquées de ses lèvres et ourla celle du haut, un de ces sourires devant lesquels les femmes se seraient déshabillées et couchées sans résistance s'il n'avait été qu'un tout petit peu plus âgé…

Il _aimait ça _; il aimait cette sensation de perte totale de contrôle de lui-même ; ou plutôt, de pleine conscience de lui-même, de son corps, de sa force…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se _sentait_ Héros du Temps.

Ruto, elle, avait des papillons devant les yeux…

Les Zora se relevèrent, l'air beaucoup moins suffisant et beaucoup plus menaçant ; Link se retourna, regard dur, visage fermé, et repartit à l'assaut ; ses gestes étaient désordonnés, hasardeux, il n'avait aucune technique, aucune formation aux armes, il se contentait de moulinets et de frappes, mais il y mettait tellement de force, de vivacité et de hargne, frappant sans s'arrêter, sans reculer, qu'il faisait à lui seul jeu égal avec ses cinq adversaires.

Cependant, la donne changea lorsqu'un crachat de napalm bien appliqué de l'un des hommes poissons mit le feu à la lame en bois de sa petite épée ; il la lâcha aussitôt, évitant de se brûler, mais se retrouvant sans arme.

Mais ce n'était pas à ça qu'il pensait ; sans arme ? La belle affaire ! Dans sa rage guerrière, sa folie meurtrière, le seul sens que prenait l'incident à ses yeux était tout autre :

« Ah salaud ! rugit-il avec une grimace hideuse. C'était mon cadeau de Noël ! »

La petite princesse l'entendit et, désormais toute acquise à sa cause, elle ressentit la même indignation et s'écria :

« Méchant ! C'était son cadeau de Noël ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle ramassa un gros galet, se redressa et le jeta avec une précision diabolique dans la tempe de l'un des monstres, qui décolla du sol pour aller s'y affaler un peu plus loin assommé.

Du tac au tac, un autre riposta en crachant du venin incendiaire en direction de la petite fille, qui s'enfuit vers les bois en criant ; Link le bouscula sans ménagement pour le faire cesser, et profita de sa chute cul par terre et de la surprise des trois autres pour courir rejoindre la fillette ; il l'attrapa par les épaules dans un geste protecteur contre d'autres éventuelles projections de napalm, tout en lui lançant dans sa course :

« On s'arrache ! Cours, cours, ne t'arrête surtout pas ! »

Mais là, comme si le mauvais sort l'avait entendu et avait décidé de le prendre au mot avec une ironie que le garçon aurait sûrement goûtée s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à fuir, la petite fille se tordit la cheville avec un cri perçant…

« J'ai mal ! J'ai mal ! Je ne peux plus marcher ! »

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, incrédule, comme si elle faisait un nouveau caprice.

« Ne me laisse pas ! », implora-t-elle.

Les Zora des lacs approchaient à toute vitesse, on pouvait déjà entendre enfler leurs voix et le bruit de leurs pas sur l'herbe et les brindilles…

« On dirait que je vais _encore_ devoir te porter », ronchonna Link.

Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas comme un baudet charrie son maître sur son dos qu'il la souleva, mais comme un homme fort prend dans ses bras la faible femme qu'il a juré de protéger, un bras sous les genoux et l'autre sous le dos ; la petite Ruto en ressentit une émotion plus intense qu'elle n'aurait dû, une émotion qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui lui donna envie sans qu'elle sache trop bien pourquoi de passer ses bras autour du cou de Link, de se blottir contre lui, de nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou…

Pourquoi… ?

Il était pourtant si laid, si blanc et si poilu…

Mais non.

Elle ne le trouvait pas laid…

Soudain, elle fut tirée de sa rêverie en le sentant s'arrêter brusquement de courir, rouvrit les yeux, et comprit avec horreur pourquoi : en plus de le ralentir par sa stupide entorse à la cheville, elle l'avait entraîné dans la mauvaise direction !

Il avait dû se figer en catastrophe, manquant de perdre l'équilibre, devant le bord d'une falaise qui tombait à pic dans l'un des bras de la rivière cinquante bons mètres en dessous !

Et les Zora des lacs approchaient en ricanant…

Sans lâcher Ruto, ni se départir de son visage dur et de son regard assassin, Link se retourna, leur faisant face et tournant le dos au vide.

« Laisse tomber, la crevette, se moqua l'un des assaillants, cette fois tu ne peux plus nous échapper, alors tu nous laisses la petite pute et, oh, disons… tu te jettes tout de suite dans le vide, sinon c'est moi qui te jette… »

Tout en le fusillant d'un regard souverainement méprisant, le petit garçon blond vêtu de vert fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, et encore un autre…

« Tu as confiance en moi ? lâcha-t-il en coin à la fillette bleue.

– Oui, mais pourquoi… ? »

Alors, la tenant toujours fermement dans ses bras, il se laissa tomber en arrière du haut de la falaise, lui arrachant un hurlement de terreur, et ils chutèrent comme une pierre de plus de cinquante mètres de haut droit dans la rivière où ils coulèrent à pic…

« Oh ben ça alors ! balbutia l'un des Zora. C'est bête, ça !

– Oui, approuva un autre, dommage pour la petite.

– Ce gosse avait un grain, commenta un troisième. Enfin, tant pis pour eux, aucune chance qu'ils s'en soient tirés… »

Le soleil venait de toucher l'horizon.

Hochant la tête d'un air entendu, les quatre créatures rebroussèrent chemin, retournant à leur clairière voir si leur camarade assommé se sentait mieux.

* * *

À quatre pattes sur la berge, Link crachait et toussait ; il était trempé jusqu'aux os, et avait même perdu son bonnet dans sa chute ; à côté de lui, Ruto s'était assise jambe étendue devant elle aussi confortablement que sa cheville douloureuse le lui permettait, et l'observait mi-admirative mi-intimidée sans oser dire un mot.

Avec des gestes visiblement exaspérés, le jeune héros ôta ses bottes et son pourpoint, les tordit fortement dans ses mains pour les essorer, et s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec son slip quand, enfin, il tourna la tête vers la petite princesse zora et lui lança sur un ton blasé :

« Au fait, Votre altesse veut-elle s'assurer encore une fois de la petitesse ridicule de mon sexe d'eunuque efféminé ?

– Non », répondit tristement la petite fille en baissant piteusement les yeux.

Alors il lui tourna le dos, ôta son slip, l'essora à son tour et le remit.

« Pff, ronchonna-t-il, la nuit tombe… Ça ne va jamais sécher… »

Repérant une anfractuosité au pied de la falaise du sommet de laquelle ils venaient de sauter, dont la rivière s'éloignait pour obliquer vers la plage, il s'y dirigea vêtements à la main et fit de l'autre signe à la fillette de l'y suivre ; il la laissa sans pitié boiter et grimacer jusqu'à leur abri de fortune.

Quand elle s'y laissa enfin tomber assise à côté de lui, elle vit sur son visage un masque de dureté et de froide colère ; les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux embués, elle hasarda d'une toute petite voix :

« Tu es encore fâché ?

– Oui ! explosa-t-il alors. Tu es complètement folle, ou quoi ? Ça ne va pas, de fuguer comme ça ? Tu te rends compte comme tout le monde était inquiet ? Tu te rends compte comme c'était dangereux ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

– Parce que tu me détestes ! » s'effondra-t-elle en pleurs.

Link se sentit bizarre à cette réponse, quelque part entre la colère contre elle et la honte de lui-même… Pour une fois dans sa vie qu'il avait été méchant, les conséquences en étaient donc si graves ? Il avait du mal à le croire…

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, trancha-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Tu n'as rien à faire de moi, je ne suis rien pour toi. Je ne suis qu'un étranger qui te sert d'esclave, mon avis n'a aucune importance, alors trouve une autre excuse.

– Non, c'est pas vrai, protesta la petite fille à travers les sanglots qui la secouaient. C'est toi le plus important ! Les autres ils me font des courbettes et des sourires polis, mais dans mon dos je sais qu'ils s'en fichent de moi, y'a que toi qu'es pareil que moi, t'es le seul enfant de mon âge qui joue avec moi. Alors si tu me détestes j'ai plus personne ! »

De grosses larmes coulaient sans discontinuer de ses yeux mauves, elle sanglotait, hoquetait et toussait à grand bruit et chaque sanglot, chaque hoquet et chaque toux la secouaient si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait se disloquer…

Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup et s'il était furieux des risques inconsidérés qu'elle avait pris et lui avait fait prendre, le garçon blond ne put rester insensible à son chagrin… il comprenait peu à peu que le jeune soldat Mikau avait vu juste : la petite fille avait l'air de se sentir terriblement seule et malheureuse…

« C'est normal que je te déteste, expliqua-t-il alors d'une voix plus douce pour essayer de la calmer un peu. Tu as été tellement méchante avec moi…

– Pardon ! », s'écria-t-elle spontanément.

Il en fut très surpris ; l'orgueilleuse princesse des Zora, demander pardon ?

« Pardon, poursuivit-elle à travers ses larmes, c'est que tout le monde s'en fiche de moi, alors je sais pas comment faire pour attirer l'attention des gens. J'ai l'impression que si je me fais pas remarquer, on me remarquera jamais ! Et toi je voulais vraiment que tu me remarques, que tu fasses attention à moi et que tu m'oublies jamais, parce que t'es mon ami !

– Tu veux dire que tu as été si méchante avec moi parce que… tu m'aimes ?!

– Voui ! sanglota-t-elle. Et même que t'es pas moche et que ton zizi il est pas petit ! Je t'ai dit que des bêtises, en vrai je t'aime ! Mais depuis que ma maman elle est morte, j'ai peur d'aimer quelqu'un, parce que je veux plus que les gens que j'aime ils meurent ! »

Comme il l'avait mal jugée !

Comment aurait-il pu encore lui en vouloir alors qu'elle lui dévoilait son cœur, le fond même de son âme toute nue ?

Ému, touché, bouleversé, il se sentit envahi par une bouffée de compassion et d'affection, et eut presque honte de l'avoir détestée…

« Et c'est pour ça que tu faisais semblant de ne pas m'aimer… murmura-t-il en lui tendant les bras avec un regard fiévreux. Oh, mon p'tit poisson, viens là… »

Alors il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, tendrement contre lui ; elle s'abandonna complètement entre ses bras, contre sa poitrine, pleurant tout son soûl, évacuant sa peur, son chagrin, ses sentiments trop longtemps refoulés, et lui ne ressentait plus aucune colère contre elle, juste une infinie tendresse pour cette petite fille, cette pauvre petite fille plus malheureuse que méchante, seule, qui n'avait simplement pas su ou pas voulu affronter seule le chagrin de la perte de l'être le plus cher…

Après une nuit fraîche et inconfortable, Link rapporta des bananes à Ruto, ils se restaurèrent, puis il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena à la plage du Nord par où il était arrivé la veille ; le petit garçon déterra sa combinaison de sirène, et ils se jetèrent dans l'eau et nagèrent vers le Nord toute la matinée ; la petite fille malgré son entorse avait beaucoup moins de mal à nager qu'à marcher.

Enfin, vers midi ils aperçurent la silhouette vermeille imposante du poisson Jabu-Jabu, se firent gober et rentrèrent chez eux avec soulagement ; quelles ne furent pas la joie, la gratitude et l'émotion du vieux roi Zora et de sa cour ! On banda la cheville de la petite, et on leur donna à manger jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, Mikau rentra à son tour longtemps après les autres, épuisé, mort d'angoisse et désespéré ; c'est alors qu'il eut la surprise d'être accueilli en héros alors qu'il n'avait rien fait : Link avait raconté à tout le monde que c'était le jeune seconde-classe zora qui lui avait donné l'habit de sirène et l'avait envoyé à l'archipel du Sud, et insisté sur le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais retrouvé la princesse sans ses conseils ; celle-ci lui donna même un baiser.

Ces quelques mots, cette attention toute simple, firent naître une amitié indéfectible entre les deux garçons.

Par la suite, Ruto ne fut plus jamais méchante avec Link ; enfin on les voyait vraiment jouer _ensemble_, comme deux enfants, et non l'une avec l'autre, comme avec un jouet, ils discutaient, riaient, et désormais quand Link portait encore Ruto, c'était dans ses bras et parce qu'il le voulait bien ; Mikau les surveillait d'un œil attendri ; le petit Hylien avait accepté de rester aussi longtemps que la cheville de la petite Zora ne serait pas guérie ; curieusement, la petite fille se plaignit qu'elle souffrait encore pendant plus d'un mois et demi…

Enfin vint le moment de se séparer : l'automne approchait et les Zora allaient poser pied quelques jours sur les côtes d'Hyrule pour faire des provisions pour l'année à venir, ce serait l'occasion d'y déposer le petit garçon blond ; la princesse insista pour qu'on lui fît une cérémonie d'adieux…

Ce fut très digne, quoique fort simple : tout le monde debout face à Link, le roi et sa fille en tête, chacun le remercia à tour de rôle de sa gentillesse et du service inestimable qu'il avait rendu au peuple zora ; le roi le déclara ami des Zora et leur invité permanent, et la petite Ruto se colla à lui comme du lierre pour lui faire des bisous, avant de déclarer solennellement :

« Quand je serai grande, je me marierai avec toi ! »

Attendri et amusé de sa naïveté, Link se retint de rire, et répondit simplement avec un sourire indulgent en coin :

« Si tu veux… »

Ignorant encore quelles conséquences inattendues aurait sa réponse trop conciliante quelques années plus tard, le petit garçon prit congé et retrouva enfin sa terre et son peuple, riche d'une nouvelle expérience et armé d'une nouvelle détermination, désormais tourné vers l'avenir, _son_ avenir, sa mission, devenir le vrai Héros du Temps…


	10. Chapitre 9: le Peuple du Désert

Son ennemi juré le tyran Ganondorf étant souvent appelé "le Gerudo", Link avait voulu savoir ce que ça signifiait ; lorsqu'on lui avait expliqué que c'était le nom du peuple dont le tyran était originaire et que ces Gerudo étaient considérés comme les meilleurs combattants d'Hyrule, le jeune héros en avait conçu le dessein de les rencontrer pour apprendre auprès d'eux le maniement des armes ; il espérait faire ainsi jeu égal avec le cruel géant.

C'est pourquoi il avait entrepris de traverser le désert à la recherche de la cité de ces farouches guerriers ; mais après neuf heures, neuf heures de supplice, un supplice comme même le plus pervers des esprits ne pourrait en concevoir, à marcher et marcher encore à travers une étendue brûlante de sable rouge à perte de vue, sous une chaleur à hurler de douleur et en devenir fou, avec une simple gourde d'eau déjà vide depuis près de cinq heures, il commençait à comprendre son erreur…

Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, ses yeux lui faisaient mal, sa peau lui faisait mal, même l'intérieur de sa bouche et sa langue lui faisaient mal, mal à hurler s'il en avait eu la force, mal à pleurer s'il lui était resté une seule goutte d'eau à verser dans le corps, et la tête lui tournait tellement qu'il n'était plus tout à fait sûr d'être encore conscient…

À travers l'air tremblant comme liquéfié de chaud, il mit un long moment à réaliser que ses yeux voyaient bel et bien quelque chose au loin, droit devant lui, taches de couleurs indistinctes, déformées, comme flottant au-dessus de l'horizon fumant ; encore quelques pas, et il finit par distinguer deux formes humaines debout devant ce qui aurait pu être les toits d'une ville…

La Cité des Gerudo !

Il était sauvé !

Link se trouvait effectivement face à deux sentinelles, des femmes, à en juger par la finesse de leur taille et le volume de leur poitrine, bien que leur silhouette dans son ensemble et particulièrement leur musculature permette d'en douter ; toutes deux vêtues de façon identique d'un bustier, d'une paire de gants montants, d'un pantalon bouffant appelé saroual et d'un foulard devant la bouche, celle à sa gauche était en violet et celle à sa droite en rouge ; elles étaient armées de longues lances aux lames recourbées. Soulagé comme un marin qui aperçoit enfin la terre en pleine tempête, le petit garçon blond s'apprêtait à leur demander asile, quand il entendit très clairement malgré sa fatigue et sa confusion une voix aigre à l'accent heurté énoncer :

« Halte, chien galeux de mâle ! Pas un pas de plus, et retourne d'où tu viens ! »

Le garçon épuisé et assoiffé se demanda s'il avait bien compris, si ça s'adressait à lui, s'il n'avait pas rêvé ; c'est alors que les deux lames de lances qui vinrent brusquement s'appliquer sur sa poitrine lui apportèrent une réponse on ne peut plus claire…

« Tu es sourd ou tu es stupide, bâtard d'homme ? À moins que tu ne cherches à nous provoquer ?

– Pitié, geignit Link, j'ai parcouru tout le désert pour rencontrer les Gerudo, j'ai soif et je suis épuisé, laissez-moi entrer, voyons…

– Quelle insolence, s'écria la garde en rouge, c'est hors de question ! Tu vas crever comme un chien, c'est tout ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle étala le petit garçon à terre sur le dos, dans le sable brûlant, d'une poussée de la semelle de sa babouche en pleine poitrine, avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui pour lui appliquer sa lame contre la gorge…

« Et si on lui coupait les couilles, d'abord ? gloussa sur un ton effrayant celle en violet en tendant à son tour sa lance en direction du garçon.

– Oh oui, approuva l'autre, et on les lui fera bouffer… »

Link n'avait jamais employé le mot "couilles" pour désigner ses testicules et ignorait tout à fait ce qu'il pouvait désigner, mais il savait très bien en revanche ce que signifiait qu'on lui coupe quelque chose, et il en fut terrifié et éperdu ; trop épuisé et nauséeux pour se défendre, il ne put que supplier en gémissant :

« Non, s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal, moi je ne voulais pas vous en faire, mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises…

– Les intentions de _tous_ les hommes sont _toujours_ mauvaises, lui objecta la sentinelle en violet sur un ton lourd de reproche.

– Nous ne tolérons aucun homme sur notre territoire », précisa celle en rouge.

Alors elle leva sa lance, prête à frapper, et l'enfant, désespéré, comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de leur faire entendre raison ; à bout de forces, de courage et d'arguments, tout ce qu'il trouva encore à faire pour sa défense fut de lever devant elles le dos de sa main gauche marqué du symbole de la Triforce en implorant :

« Pitié ! Je ne suis pas un homme normal ! Je suis le Héros du Temps choisi pour combattre le tyran Ganondorf et je venais chez vous apprendre votre art du combat pour devenir plus fort que lui ! »

Il avait horreur de se vanter de son élection divine, préférant prouver son propre mérite plutôt qu'imposer un respect hypocrite qui ne vienne que de son titre et pas de lui-même, mais cette fois il n'était plus en mesure de se faire respecter par lui-même…

Les deux femmes gerudo arrêtèrent leur geste d'attaque, ramenèrent leurs armes à elles et, se figeant, considérèrent Link avec un regard étonné, visiblement embarrassées…

« Le fameux Héros du temps… finit par souffler celle en violet.

– …qui fait tourner en bourrique cet infâme porc de Ganondorf », ajouta celle en rouge.

Elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre pour se regarder dans les yeux et délibérer.

« Voilà autre chose, dit la rouge. S'il est contre Ganondorf il est de notre côté…

– En tout cas, moi, répondit la violette, je déteste ce gros porc ignoble encore plus que les autres mâles…

– Et le Héros du Temps, reprit la rouge, si c'est vraiment lui, est quelqu'un qu'on se doit de respecter, même si c'est une saleté de mâle…

– Montrons-le à la Reine, conclut la violette. Elle qui déteste ce gros chien galeux de Ganondorf plus que n'importe laquelle d'entre nous saura quoi faire d'un mâle qui dit vouloir le combattre… »

Elles se retournèrent en même temps vers Link qui gisait toujours dans le sable faible et tremblant, et celle en rouge lui lança, bien qu'on pût comprendre à entendre le ton de sa voix que ça ne l'enchantait pas :

« Bon, c'est entendu, sale chien bâtard pourri de mâle, on t'épargne, au moins le temps que notre bien-aimée et magnifique reine décide de ton sort. »

Alors, le saisissant chacune par un bras, elles le soulevèrent du sol et le poussèrent devant elles à travers leur cité tandis que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon…

Le petit Hylien put alors se rendre compte que la cité gerudo était en fait un campement fait de tentes carrées de toile bleue, la couleur protégeant le mieux de la morsure du soleil, encaissé entre les parois d'une colline qui formait un "u" à cet endroit ; de part et d'autre de deux allées centrales qui se croisaient à angle droit en leur milieu, les habitations se répartissaient en quatre blocs au centre de chacun desquels, communiquant avec toutes les chambres individuelles, se trouvait une salle commune ; au bout on arrivait à une vaste place carrée de l'autre côté de laquelle trônait une tente sensiblement plus haute et plus large que les autres, qu'il devina être celle de la reine ; derrière, ceinte par la colline, il devait découvrir peu après qu'il y avait une arène où on s'entraînait aux armes, flanquée à droite d'un enclos à chevaux et à gauche d'une oasis, étang d'eau douce bordé de palmiers-dattiers et d'un potager, d'où la tribu tirait toute sa subsistance.

Le petit garçon fut surpris, par ailleurs, de ne croiser que des femmes dans ce campement ; toutes vêtues du même bustier et du même saroual, et toutes hâlées et musculeuses, il les voyait égorger des chèvres, porter des charges, s'exercer à la lutte ou aux armes, et s'interrompre sur son passage pour lui lancer des regards noirs ; nulle part il ne vit aucun homme, et les paroles agressives des deux sentinelles lui revinrent en mémoire : c'était donc une tribu de femmes ! Et on avait omis de lui préciser un détail aussi remarquable ? Comme les Zora étaient amphibies et les Kokiri, d'éternels enfants ne vieillissant pas, les Gerudo avaient pour particularité d'être toutes des femmes, et on ne lui avait parlé que d'une caractéristique aussi secondaire que leur talent à l'épée ?

Enfin, ses deux cerbères femelles le poussèrent rudement en avant au centre de la place, lui commandant de ne surtout pas bouger un cil, et celle en rouge pénétra sous l'immense tente royale qui leur faisait face ; ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'elle en ressortit, venant se replacer à droite de Link comme sa compagne vêtue de violet était campée à sa gauche, et annonça tout haut d'une voix si forte que toutes les Gerudo à proximité purent l'entendre et se figèrent tout à coup :

« La plus belle femme du monde, Sa Grâce la Reine des Gerudo ! »

Link vit alors sortir de la tente une jeune femme dans les vingt-cinq ans, pas très différente des autres, mais avec un petit quelque chose de plus altier.

« Sa Majesté Nabooru l'Exaltée ! », conclut la sentinelle.

Habitué à vivre parmi des gens qui lui ressemblaient, des gens à la peau claire, aux traits peu marqués, aux formes potelées et aux oreilles pointues, le petit garçon était presque plus choqué de voir des humains différents de lui que de voir des êtres non-humains comme les Zora, et ne trouva pas cette femme à la peau noire et au gros nez belle du tout.

Jeune idiot…

S'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus d'expérience en matière de femmes, il aurait vu au premier coup d'œil que cette Nabooru était bel et bien la plus belle qu'il ait jamais rencontrée : petite mais élancée et parfaitement proportionnée, taille fine et poitrine orgueilleuse, elle avait la peau de la couleur du caramel, sur laquelle ses vêtements rose pâle et ses bracelets et collier tour de cou en or ressortaient d'éclatante façon ; ses longs cheveux lisses et soyeux d'un roux flamboyant étaient soigneusement tirés en arrière, dégageant un front haut où trônait un diadème en forme de soleil, et attachés au sommet du crâne en une longue queue-de-cheval tenue par une barrette ornée d'un diamant, et des mèches longues et fines légèrement ondulées rebiquant devant son front et ses jolies petites oreilles rondes percées de pendants en or apportaient une espèce de douceur sensuelle à ce que sa coiffure pouvait avoir de trop strict ; au-dessus d'un long cou droit, son visage avait une beauté exotique étrange et envoûtante, un menton pointu sans être proéminent, des lèvres charnues et pulpeuses laquées de la couleur des pétales de rose, le long nez aquilin typique des Gerudo mais qui se mariait à merveille à l'ensemble de son visage, et les plus magnifiques yeux noisette, presque ambrés, allongés en amande, avec de longs cils laqués de noir, des paupières fardées d'or et des sourcils parfaitement épilés. Elle dégageait un mélange ineffable de force, de noblesse et de féminité…

Elle s'approcha de Link d'un pas déhanché presque félin, se campa devant lui, ferma les poings et les posa sur ses hanches et, baissant les yeux vers le garçon avec une expression sévère, elle lâcha d'une voix aiguë :

« Hum, une friandise… »

Le gamin se demanda si elle parlait de lui ; il était un peu jeune pour comprendre le sous-entendu clairement sexuel contenu dans cette expression…

« Qu'on lui donne à boire, commanda-t-elle soudain. Vous avez l'air d'oublier qu'il a dû traverser un désert pour arriver jusqu'ici. »

Aussitôt, l'une des femmes qui se trouvaient à proximité se précipita dans les appartements de la reine et en ressortit avec un broc en étain ; la reine le lui prit des mains, s'approcha de l'enfant, et lui en plaqua sèchement le goulot sur le visage ; la moitié de son contenu se déversa, inondant le visage du gamin, son menton, son cou, trempant le col de son habit et s'en allant cribler ses bottes et le sable autour en une petite pluie saccadée de taches brunes et poisseuses ; penchant la tête avec un râle, il avala autant d'eau qu'il put, sentant le liquide froid râper douloureusement sur son passage ses muqueuses desséchées.

Quand il eut fini, elle lui retira le pichet et le tendit à son auxiliaire, tandis que le petit garçon toussait, suffocant et à peine rafraîchi ; enfin il se calma, sous les regards sévères des femmes.

« Alors, sale chien d'homme, reprit Nabooru, il paraît que tu serais le Héros du Temps ?

– Ou… oui madame, bégaya Link intimidé.

– Ne m'appelle pas "madame" ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt. On n'est pas à l'école, ici ! Je suis ta reine, ta maîtresse, et c'est ainsi que tu devras m'appeler, si toutefois tu restes en vie assez longtemps pour ça…

– Oui Maîtresse, se précipita-t-il de corriger.

– J'aime mieux ça. Alors comme ça tu voudrais apprendre notre art de la guerre pour combattre ce gros porc infâme de Ganondorf ?

– Oui Maîtresse.

– Il a été mon amant, autrefois, précisa Nabooru plus pour elle-même que pour le garçon. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il baisait bien, mais au moins qu'on le sentait passer…

– Hein, c'est ton amoureux ?! s'étonna Link en s'étranglant presque.

– Mais ça ne va pas ?! s'écria Nabooru en rougissant comme une adolescente prise en faute, paraissant soudain beaucoup plus humaine. Ce chien, ce bouc, ce porc, cette pourriture, que son sexe tombe et que les chiens défèquent dessus, mon _amoureux_ ?! Plutôt mourir ! Je le hais, tu m'entends ?! Je le hais encore plus que je hais tous les autres hommes, encore plus qu'aucune femme gerudo a jamais haï aucun homme… »

Link déglutit péniblement ; cette femme dont son sort dépendait semblait avoir un tempérament de feu ; il craignait de s'attirer sa colère à tout instant, et sentait que face à elle, sa survie était loin d'être assurée ; plus encore, il ne parvenait pas à la cerner, ressentant en permanence s'affronter dans ses paroles, ses regards, ses attitudes, la dureté et ce qu'il ne savait pas encore être la sensualité…

« Bien que je ressente une certaine sympathie pour toi qui dis vouloir le combattre, reprit-elle à l'attention du petit garçon, tu es également un homme, et je pense que tu auras compris que nous ne les aimons pas et que nous n'acceptons pas leur présence parmi nous…

– Ben et l'autre gros dégueulasse tout vert, interrogea Link du tac au tac, c'est bien un Gerudo comme vous et pourtant c'est un homme…

– "gros dégueulasse tout vert", répéta Nabooru tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur ses jolies lèvres pulpeuses, ça sonne bien, ça… Décidément, tu ne me déplais pas, gamin. Aussi vais-je prendre un instant pour t'expliquer : normalement nous ne sommes que des femmes qui ne mettent au monde que des femmes, mais une fois par siècle, une seule et unique fois par siècle, naît un homme, un seul et unique homme, alors pour compenser, on lui offre la royauté… Manque de chance, cette fois-ci il a fallu que cet homme soit Mandrag Ganondorf… Et je tiens à ce que ce soit clair, son propre peuple le déteste autant que le peuple hylien dont il a assassiné le roi et pris le pouvoir !

– Alors aidez-moi à le vaincre ! s'écria spontanément le petit Héros du Temps. Gardez-moi avec vous le temps que j'apprenne à me battre ! »

À ces mots, beaucoup des femmes qui assistaient à la conversation parurent choquées et furieuses et se mirent à pousser une rumeur de protestation assourdissante : ce morveux, ce rebut, cet animal galeux d'homme osait formuler une exigence à leur reine ?! N'allait-elle pas bientôt faire cesser ce scandale et châtier ce malotru, ce cloporte dégoûtant, ce porc en rut d'homme comme il le méritait ?!

D'une voix de tonnerre, la superbe reine aux yeux d'ambre leur commanda de se taire, avant de se tourner à nouveau en direction du petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus pour lui expliquer :

« Tu prétends rester parmi nous alors que nous ne tolérons pas la présence des hommes parmi nous ? Alors il va falloir que tu le mérites.

– Je ferai ce que tu voudras, Maîtresse, assura Link.

– Ce que je veux, répliqua-t-elle, c'est que tu nous prouves que tu as du caractère tout en sachant rester respectueux.

– Je te jure que c'est le cas !

– Oh, mais le jurer ne vaut rien, il faut me le prouver. Or il existe une épreuve pour ça, un rite de passage gerudo qu'on appelle le "concours de casse" ! »

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix grondante, avec un sourire en coin et l'expression d'une petite fille espiègle qui s'amuse comme une petite folle du mauvais tour qu'elle est en train de jouer à ce gros lourdaud de garçon…

Tout autour d'elle, le campement et ses habitantes semblèrent soudain s'égayer, le message se propageant à travers les rues à grands cris :

« Concours de casse ! Concours de casse ! Venez voir ! Concours de casse ! »

On laissa à la nuit le temps de tomber, puis on conduisit Link derrière la tente de Nabooru, où il découvrit l'arène ; on y alluma des flambeaux, et la quasi-totalité des Gerudo vint s'y installer, formant un large cercle au centre duquel leur reine et le jeune gueux d'homme se faisaient face.

« Bien, je vais t'expliquer les règles du jeu, lança Nabooru à Link d'une voix forte. Les adversaires doivent se moquer l'un de l'autre, s'envoyer des piques, des vannes, aussi méchantes et insultantes que possible sans être grossier, et de préférence en répondant à celles de l'autre, pour montrer qu'elles n'ont pas atteint. Le gagnant est celui qui arrive à infliger la pique à laquelle l'autre ne peut pas répondre.

– Euh, bredouilla Link, mais si je fais ça je vais être irrespectueux, je vais te vexer…

– Mais non, assura la jeune femme, c'est le but du jeu ! C'est le seul cas où un homme a le droit de dire des méchancetés à une Gerudo sans qu'elle le punisse. Tu as compris ? Tant que tu n'es pas grossier ou obscène, là, ce soir, tu as le droit !

– Ah bon, alors… T'es moche ! »

Un silence ; puis un fou rire unanime de la part de toutes les Gerudo, y compris celle à laquelle cette soi-disant insulte s'adressait.

« Non, non, non, trouve autre chose, gamin, gloussa Nabooru entre deux hoquets de rire, parce que je suis de loin la plus belle femme du monde, et je n'en doute pas un seul instant !

– Ben alors, euh… T'as un gros nez ! »

Les Gerudo, leur reine y compris, rirent de plus belle.

« Ah non, répliqua une Nabooru hilare, mais tu ne sais vraiment pas casser ! Ce nez aquilin est un signe de grande beauté pour nous, il est la fierté de notre peuple ! Pff, attends un peu, je vais te montrer, moi, ce que c'est qu'une _vraie_ pique : tu sais qu'un Héros du Temps qui prétend vaincre un tyran alors qu'il n'est pas foutu de déstabiliser une faible femme n'est vraiment pas crédible ? »

Une immense clameur et des applaudissements nourris accueillirent la remarque spirituelle de la jeune femme rousse. Le pauvre Link ne sut que répondre, fixant ses chaussures en bredouillant des sons inaudibles…

« Allez l'homme, secoue-toi ! lui lança Nabooru mains sur les hanches et un large sourire sur les lèvres. Tu es en train de perdre, il faut réagir ! Ou alors tu es trop petit, trop maigre et trop faible pour lutter avec une femme ? »

Nouveaux rires des spectatrices.

« Mais non, euh ! protesta Link. Je suis petit et maigre seulement parce que je n'ai que onze ans ! »

Notant dans un coin de sa tête que, quoi qu'elle en dise, il était quand même plutôt mignon et bien fait pour onze ans à peine, la reine poursuivit néanmoins sa séance de torture psychologique, en attaquant là où elle savait que ça faisait le plus mal aux hommes :

« Et c'est aussi à cause de ton âge, minauda-t-elle, que tu as un si petit sexe ? »

Cette fois, ce fut un vivat de triomphe assourdissant que le peuple de femmes dans son ensemble poussa d'une seule voix : il était évident que cette vermine d'homme ne se relèverait pas de cette attaque directe à sa virilité –à moins d'y répondre par la colère et la vulgarité, ce qui lui ferait perdre la partie…

C'était sans compter sur la candeur d'un petit garçon que le désir sexuel n'avait encore jamais tourmenté…

« Mon sexe, répondit-il sur un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre ostensiblement désinvolte et fanfaron, est bien assez long pour faire pipi, il me suffira largement pour pisser sur ta tombe ! »

Leur surprise fut telle devant l'incongruité de cette remarque que toutes cessèrent net de rire et de gesticuler comme un film qu'on met sur pause, et Nabooru complètement prise au dépourvu ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre que :

« Mais je ne suis pas encore morte ! »

Sentant à leur réaction de panique qu'il avait cette fois touché juste, le petit garçon se sentit enhardi par son propre succès, se fendant d'un sourire auquel il aurait été difficile pour une femme de résister s'il avait été un peu plus âgé… Ayant enfin trouvé la bonne façon d'y jouer, le jeu commençait à lui plaire : finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile de trouver une réponse, même absurde, aux moqueries d'un adversaire…

« Alors ne m'oblige pas à t'enterrer… », lâcha-t-il à l'attention de la reine gerudo.

Hardi, mais malin ; bien dans l'esprit du jeu.

« …ce serait du gâchis. »

Cette dernière remarque en revanche sortait clairement du cadre du jeu : c'était plutôt un compliment qu'une moquerie…

Mais une partie au moins des spectatrices sembla néanmoins l'apprécier, car plusieurs en rirent et se mirent à brocarder gentiment Nabooru sur son nouveau prétendant et son succès auprès des hommes.

« C'est vrai, quoi, poursuivait Link sur le même ton tout en longeant le cercle de spectatrices avec des gestes des deux mains pour les encourager à rire, n'est-elle pas "la plus belle femme du monde" ? »

Si beaucoup semblaient irritées de ce qui n'était de façon évidente qu'une raillerie dissimulée sous une flatterie hypocrite et le huaient avec colère sur son passage, un bon nombre aussi semblait goûter avec plaisir l'élégance et l'esprit avec lesquels il avait retourné la situation à son avantage en mettant son adversaire mal à l'aise sans être vulgaire ni agressif ; quant à son adversaire elle-même, elle le regardait soudain avec plus de considération : en reprenant ses propres paroles pour en rire, le garçon était exactement dans l'esprit du jeu, en train de prouver qu'il était effectivement digne de demeurer parmi elles, qu'il avait du caractère tout en sachant rester respectueux… Elle sourit ; ce gosse était manifestement courageux, loin d'être bête, animé de bonnes intentions, et à l'évidence pas encore perverti par la luxure, le désir sexuel bestial qui dominait complètement l'esprit et le corps des hommes adultes pour en faire ces bêtes brutales et obscènes qu'elle détestait tant… Et il était plutôt joli garçon pour ne rien gâcher…

« Bien, coupa-t-elle soudain en souriant et sur un ton qui avait retrouvé son calme et son assurance, tu te débrouilles bien, gamin. Je vais peut-être te laisser rester parmi nous… »

Link tressaillit ; il dut faire un effort pour ne pas laisser éclater sa joie ; c'est alors que Nabooru choisit de lui jeter une ultime pique, ce piège de dernière minute dans lequel on tombe quand on croit avoir déjà gagné et qu'on relâche son attention…

« …mais ce ne sera pas facile, ajouta-t-elle donc d'une voix forte qui signalait à l'assemblée que c'était une pique et que le jeu reprenait, alors faudra pas pleurer après ta maman ! »

Les spectatrices éclatèrent de rire, et le petit garçon blond, se disant tout simplement que le jeu continuait, joua à son tour et, sans penser à mal un seul instant, très naturellement et toujours sur le même ton de bravade ostensible, répliqua comme si ça faisait partie du jeu :

« Ce serait étonnant, je n'ai _pas_ de maman ! »

Aussitôt que ces mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, il regretta de les avoir prononcés : un silence de mort venait de s'abattre sur l'arène, et il fut certain d'avoir dit une bêtise…

Mais ce n'était pas ça…

Au contraire, la réaction digne et courageuse de cet enfant à la perte de sa mère avait forcé l'admiration de ces femmes qui pour être des guerrières n'en étaient pas moins des femmes… Les plus dures s'étaient simplement rengorgées, forcées de reconnaître, bien qu'à contrecœur, que ce mâle avait du cran, mais beaucoup parmi les plus âgées, celles qui avaient eu des enfants, ne le voyaient plus soudain comme un mâle mais comme un enfant, un petit bout de chou qui aurait pu être le leur, un pauvre petit orphelin dont elles auraient pu, dont elles auraient voulu être la mère… Il avait touché leur corde sensible !

Un profond soupir embué de tendresse et de compassion parcourut soudain leurs rangs, et même Nabooru avait le cœur gros ; Link sut alors que cette fois il avait bel et bien gagné…

« Euh… bredouilla la reine. Hum… Je ne savais pas… Euh… Tu as du cran, gamin. C'est d'accord, tu restes avec nous. Pour de vrai cette fois. »

Le jeune Hylien poussa une exclamation de joie en levant les bras en signe de victoire ; celles dans le public qui restaient insensibles à l'instinct maternel prirent très mal qu'un homme ait obtenu des Gerudo ce qu'il voulait, et s'éloignèrent en grommelant, le cœur chargé de colère et de rancœur, beaucoup se jurant de lui faire regretter d'avoir été autorisé à rester…

Nabooru elle-même, son embarras déjà dissipé, retrouvant son sérieux et sa gravité de reine d'un peuple de femmes guerrières, tempéra aussitôt les manifestations de joie du garçon en lui lançant un cinglant :

« Mais attention ! Les piques, les moqueries, la familiarité, dès maintenant c'est _fini _! C'était un jeu, mais maintenant on ne joue plus, à partir de _maintenant_ tu n'as plus le droit à la moindre remarque, tu vas devoir rester parfaitement respectueux et soumis. Tu as compris ?

– Ou… oui, bégaya Link tout à coup complètement dégrisé.

– Je n'en ai pas l'impression, grogna la jeune femme rousse aux yeux d'ambre. Attends, je vais être parfaitement claire, et j'en prends à témoin toutes mes compagnes ici présentes. Nous avons des règles, des lois, immuables et inviolables. Partout ailleurs les hommes dominent et les femmes obéissent ? Ici les _femmes_ dominent et les hommes obéissent. Ils manquent suffisamment de respect envers nos semblables dans les autres peuples pour que nous ne tolérions pas le moindre manque de respect de leur part envers nous quand ils sont parmi nous.  
D'abord, sache que si nous te gardons parmi nous, c'est en tant qu'esclave. À nos yeux, tu ne vaux pas mieux, tu ne mérites pas mieux. Normalement, nous assurons les corvées par équipes de deux qui changent chaque jour, à tour de rôle ; eh bien maintenant que tu es là, c'est toi qui les assureras tous les jours.  
Ensuite, mets-toi bien dans la tête que nous avons tous les droits sur toi, et que toi tu n'en as aucun.  
Enfin, par-dessus tout, en tant qu'esclave, le moindre manque de respect de ta part envers nous sera immédiatement puni. Tu comprends ? Que ça te plaise ou non de travailler comme un damné, que ça te plaise ou non qu'on te maltraite, tu n'as pas à protester, tu n'as rien à dire. Et tu ferais bien de ne pas le prendre à la légère ! Un seul regard de travers, et on te cogne ; une seule parole grossière, et on te tranche ; un seul geste déplacé, et on te tue ! C'est clair, comme ça ?! »

Link hocha la tête en tremblant…

…puis il vomit par terre avant de s'y effondrer sans connaissance.

Mouvement de stupeur à travers la foule.

Quand on le transporta sous la lumière des lampes de la tente où il devait loger, on s'aperçut qu'il était rouge comme une écrevisse et que de petites cloques s'étaient formées sur les surfaces de sa peau qui dépassaient de son pourpoint vert : sous le soleil du désert pendant des heures, il avait attrapé des coups de soleil et une insolation…

« Et il se prétend Héros du Temps et veut apprendre nos techniques de combat pour devenir un grand guerrier ? ironisa Nabooru venue s'enquérir de ce qui arrivait à son nouveau pupille. Eh bien on peut dire que ça commence bien ! »


	11. Chapitre 10: Éducation

Un baume spécialement élaboré pour le climat de ces contrées désertiques avait empêché sa peau de peler et de produire un excès de mélanine, évitant l'apparition de taches disgracieuses et pouvant provoquer des maladies de peau, et ses brûlures guérirent sans laisser de trace ; en revanche, ce n'est que le surlendemain que Link reprit enfin connaissance.

À peine émergé du sommeil, il entendit aussitôt une voix grinçante tout à côté lui lancer avec humeur :

« Ah ça y est ? Tu te réveilles ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Sale vermine… Quand je pense que j'aurais pu échapper aux corvées si tu n'avais pas dormi toute la journée d'hier ! »

Le temps que le petit garçon se rappelle où il se trouvait, il réalisa que c'était une Gerudo, rouquine au long nez pointu vêtue de rouge, qui lui parlait ; elle le fixait d'un regard chargé d'autant de colère que de dégoût.

« Pardon, Maîtresse, bredouilla-t-il piteusement. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

– Un jour et demi ! s'écria la femme. Sale larve inutile ! Ha, c'est bien les hommes, ça ! Ça fait les fiers, mais un simple coup de chaleur et voilà Monsieur à l'article de la mort ! »

Et elle se mit à débiter un flot ininterrompu de mots incompréhensibles, dans la langue gerudo, dont il n'y avait pas besoin d'être bien malin pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'insultes parmi les plus épouvantables…

« J'ai faim… », se plaignit le garçon blond.

La gifle claqua sur son visage comme un coup de tonnerre…

« Misérable ! rugit la Gerudo d'une voix tellement étranglée par l'indignation qu'elle en avait monté d'une octave. Porc ignoble ! Moins que merde de chien ! Tu _oses_ me demander quelque chose ?! Tu n'as rien à demander ! Tu mangeras pendant le repas de ce soir, comme tout le monde ! Et maintenant, dégage de là et file à l'arène derrière le camp, la Reine t'attend ! »

Link dégringola maladroitement du lit où on l'avait installé, chercha nerveusement ses bottes du regard, les trouva, les attrapa, les enfila, se remit debout et détala sans demander son reste…

Le temps qu'il se repère, détermine où se trouvait l'arène et s'y rende, il ne dut pas s'écouler plus de deux minutes, mais elles lui parurent les plus longues qu'il eût jamais vécues : sur son passage, comme une bulle de plomb glacial autour de lui, l'animation bruyante et joyeuse du camp s'interrompait pour un silence pesant sur lequel ne flottait qu'un murmure d'insultes et de menaces ; les femmes le fixaient de regards insoutenables d'hostilité, certaines crachant par terre ou même esquissant le geste de menace de mort du bout du pouce passé sur la gorge quand il passait à leur hauteur…

Quand enfin il déboucha sur le vaste terrain semi-circulaire à l'arrière du camp, il y aperçut, un peu plus loin, une femme vêtue de rose en qui il reconnut la reine Nabooru, un cimeterre dans chaque main, qui repoussait seule les assauts de quatre petites filles armées elles aussi, avec souplesse, fermeté et précision ; il se fit la réflexion que s'il parvenait à apprendre à se battre ne serait-ce que comme ça, ce serait déjà bien suffisant pour vaincre la plupart des adversaires…

Soudain, les combattantes s'aperçurent de sa présence, et là encore elles se figèrent à sa vue dans une attitude ostensiblement hostile et mécontente…

« On arrête là, mesdemoiselles, annonça tout haut la reine. Mon nouvel élève est arrivé. »

Quatre paires d'yeux foudroyèrent le garçon du même regard indigné et furieux. Puis les jeunes filles s'en allèrent en ronchonnant raccrocher leurs épées à la patère posée contre la clôture, et revinrent tête basse saluer sans enthousiasme leur professeur avant de quitter l'arène, tandis que Nabooru leur donnait ses derniers conseils :

« Cobaal, tu dois faire preuve de plus de sang-froid. Nadya, travaille ton revers. Zuleeka, il faut te muscler. Elise, tu te découvres trop. Mais vous verrez ça avec Telma la Grosse, c'est elle qui assurera vos leçons désormais. »

Dépitées, un masque de colère sur le visage, les quatre adolescentes firent exprès de passer tout près de Link pour quitter le terrain d'entraînement, lui glissant des insultes à l'oreille en le croisant ; la dernière, une rousse aux yeux verts vêtue de bleu pâle que la reine avait appelée Elise, le bouscula même d'un grand coup d'épaule en passant.

Cependant, dès qu'elle l'eut dépassé il put l'entendre derrière lui lâcher entre ses dents :

« Aïe ! »

Tête basse, mortifié de l'attitude de toutes ces femmes, le petit garçon s'avança vers la reine gorge nouée et jambes flageolantes.

« Bien, commenta Nabooru à son approche, tu es rétabli. Je ne savais pas si j'allais te voir aujourd'hui. »

Il leva la tête vers elle, anxieux, sachant qu'elle plus qu'aucune autre avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur lui et pouvait le lyncher au moindre impair qu'il commettrait ; il n'arrivait pas à décider si elle était contente ou pas de le voir déjà –ou "enfin" ?

« Maîtresse, bredouilla-t-il avec hésitation, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

– Plus tard, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sans appel. Pour l'instant c'est plutôt toi qui vas répondre aux miennes. Pour commencer, as-tu un nom, à part Je-suis-le-Héros-du-Temps ?

– Je m'appelle Link. Link tout court.

– Link ? » s'exclama la femme à la peau brune en ouvrant tout rond ses yeux jaunes. Puis elle éclata d'un rire aigu qui secoua sa queue-de-cheval rousse tout en poursuivant : « Link ! Quel nom ridicule ! C'est bien un nom d'homme ! Link, Link ! On dirait le son d'une cloche ! Ha, ha, ha ! »

Puis, se taisant et reportant son regard sur lui tandis qu'il baissait piteusement la tête, elle finit par ajouter :

« Non, je te taquine. C'est mignon. »

Il haussa un sourcil, interloqué, et resta perplexe. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à la comprendre… Elle semblait osciller en permanence entre la plus austère dignité, une espièglerie presque enfantine, et la franche séduction, pour ne pas dire le rentre-dedans, bien que cette dernière notion fût alors encore très confuse dans l'esprit du petit garçon.

Et puis il la trouvait laide, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à ressentir plus de sympathie pour elle…

« Alors, Link, reprit-elle, tu dis vouloir combattre ce porc dégoûtant de Ganondorf, mais qu'as-tu fait pour ça jusqu'ici ?

– Ben… commença Link avec une moue embarrassée, ignorant si cette question était une vraie question ou une moquerie dissimulée, s'il devait se mettre en valeur ou rester aussi humble que possible. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps je me suis surtout caché pour lui échapper, mais il y a un an je l'ai affronté. Enfin… je l'ai retenu le temps que la princesse Zelda d'Hyrule fuie…

– Oui, approuva Nabooru, je sais que tu dis vrai, la rumeur s'en est répandue partout. Tu as dû drôlement l'agacer pour qu'il en vienne à te déclarer publiquement son ennemi alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant et que tu n'as fait que le retenir quelques instants…

– Ben c'est-à-dire que je lui ai troué le pied de part en part avec mon épée en bois, mais elle s'est fendue comme du bois d'allumettes…

– Tu l'as blessé ?! », s'exclama la jeune femme en sursautant.

Elle marqua un net temps d'arrêt, les yeux tous ronds, avant de reprendre :

« Ce n'est pas rien d'arriver à toucher Ganondorf en combat singulier… Ce que je trouve encore plus étonnant, c'est qu'il t'ait laissé en vie après ça…

– Mais il me croyait mort ! Il m'a lancé des éclairs avec les doigts pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans les pommes ! »

Nouveau regard positivement surpris de Nabooru.

« Tu as survécu aux décharges magiques de Ganondorf ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ? hasarda Link avec amertume. Je ne peux même pas le prouver…

– Écoute, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton ferme en posant ses poings sur ses hanches, c'est un fait établi et connu de tous que tu as affronté Ganondorf, et tu es encore vivant. Pour moi c'est une preuve suffisante. Juste une dernière question : est-ce que tu bandes ? »

Question piège…

S'il répondait "oui", ça faisait de lui un homme, donc une menace aux yeux de cette femme, mais s'il répondait "non", ça faisait de lui un eunuque… Dans un cas, la défiance et l'hostilité, dans l'autre, le mépris et les moqueries ; dans les deux cas il était perdant…

…et là, dans sa délicieuse ingénuité, l'enfant répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

« Non, Maîtresse, je n'ai jamais appris à tirer à l'arc. »

Nabooru s'écroula purement et simplement de rire…

Même involontaire, c'était la plus belle pirouette par laquelle il pouvait esquiver son piège ; par sa seule candeur, il avait désamorcé tout ce que cette situation aurait pu avoir de dangereux pour lui…

Il fallut à la reine gerudo un long moment avant de retrouver son calme et se remettre d'aplomb, au bout duquel elle parvint enfin à glousser entre deux hoquets :

« Ha non, c'est pas vrai, il est trop ce gosse ! Hi, hi ! Bon, si tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, c'est que ça ne doit pas te concerner… Hou, hou ! Pff, bon, bon, n'en parlons plus, et passons à ton entraînement. »

Il se frotta les mains en souriant, tandis qu'elle ramassait ses sabres restés à ses pieds pour les poser plus loin : enfin on passait à ce qui l'intéressait…

« Mais au fait, tu voulais me poser une question, il me semble, glissa la reine en se retournant vers lui. Je t'écoute. »

Link tiqua. Il fut étonné et touché qu'elle se le soit rappelé et daigne y revenir…

« Pourquoi est-ce que toutes ces femmes me détestent alors qu'elles ne me connaissent même pas ? »

La question, qui semblait s'être échappée de lui furtivement, timidement, presque contre son gré, sans qu'il ouvre la bouche comme une émanation de vapeur d'une fissure dans le sol, la surprit : seul homme parmi des femmes, c'étaient là sa seule pensée et la façon dont il y réagissait ? Cet enfant n'avait décidément rien d'un homme… Touchée par son innocence, Nabooru choisit de lui répondre sans détour :

« Mais justement parce qu'elles ne te connaissent pas. C'est humain d'avoir peur de ce qu'on ne connaît pas.

– Peur ? se rembrunit le garçon, perplexe et déçu de cette réponse. Sans vouloir t'offenser, je crois que tu te trompes, elles n'ont pas du tout l'air d'avoir peur de moi. En tout cas elles n'ont pas peur de m'agresser…

– La peur rend agressif, assura la jeune femme aux yeux d'ambre. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. C'est un fait, les hommes sont naturellement plus forts et plus robustes physiquement que les femmes, ce qui les a conduits à se charger des tâches les plus difficiles et les plus dangereuses, mais ils en ont retiré le sentiment d'être supérieurs aux femmes et d'avoir des droits sur elles ; nos ancêtres n'ont pas supporté cette situation et ont fui les hommes pour fonder une tribu de femmes. Tout ça, ce sont des faits établis que personne ne songerait à contester.  
Mais pour les Gerudo d'aujourd'hui qui n'ont jamais vécu au quotidien avec des hommes, qui n'ont connu que ce porc de Ganondorf voire aucun homme du tout pour les plus jeunes, un homme est un animal fabuleux ; pour elles, tu es carrément le grand méchant loup des contes de fées qu'on leur racontait quand elles étaient enfants, et tu leur inspires la même terreur irrationnelle et sans fondement.  
Elles se fichent de savoir si tu es un gentil garçon et si tu vas tenir ta promesse de rester parfaitement correct envers nous, pour elles tu es un homme, et tout ce qu'on leur a raconté sur les hommes depuis des générations les pousse à te craindre, à se méfier de toi ; et ce n'est pas agréable de vivre dans la crainte et la méfiance, on se sent faible, ça met en colère, ça pousse à haïr ce qu'on craint, à essayer de le détruire… »

Là il comprenait mieux ! C'était donc ça ? C'était logique…

Link était encore tout pénétré de l'admiration béate que cette brillante démonstration parfaitement convaincante lui avait suscitée quand l'espèce de lueur qu'il avait déjà remarquée lorsqu'elle le taquinait s'éclaira à nouveau dans le regard de Nabooru, et elle ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

« Mais moi qui me suis déjà tapé une bonne trentaine de mecs, je sais par expérience qu'ils sont loin d'être aussi effrayants que mes consœurs le croient et qu'il y a même certaines circonstances où une femme peut en faire ce qu'elle veut ! »

Remarquant alors la moue interloquée du petit garçon, elle coupa net et lâcha :

« Mais bon, assez discuté de tout ça. Passons à ton entraînement.

– Oui, approuva Link.

– Voyons, réfléchit-elle à voix haute, si tu veux rivaliser avec Ganondorf, il te faut maîtriser la magie comme lui. C'est donc par là que nous allons commencer. »

Dans le ciel chauffé à blanc, le soleil commençait à approcher de la cime de la falaise, couvrant la moitié de la surface de l'arène de sable rouge d'une ombre bleutée bienfaisante, et le jeune garçon comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi c'était à cet endroit et à cette heure que les Gerudo s'entraînaient au combat.

Pliant le coude, Nabooru leva le bras droit à mi-hauteur, main ouverte paume vers le ciel et, fermant les yeux avec une expression de profonde concentration, elle récita une formule incompréhensible ; une petite balle de lumière se mit à rayonner dans le creux de sa main…

« Ouah ! s'exclama Link avec admiration.

– Et encore, tempéra la reine en rouvrant les yeux tandis que la boule d'énergie magique s'évaporait, je ne suis pas une bonne magicienne : j'ai besoin de formules et de potions ou du contact avec un objet consacré ; par exemple, mon diadème est un amplificateur… Et toi ? Voyons un peu quel est ton niveau…

– Comment fait-on ?

– Campe-toi bien droit sur tes pieds pour sentir la terre, tends tes mains devant toi pour sentir le ciel, et ferme les yeux pour sentir ta propre énergie. »

Il obéit.

« Reste comme ça, et concentre-toi, poursuivit-elle. Concentre-toi sur toi-même. Ta respiration ; ta moindre sensation ; tu dois arriver à sentir l'énergie qui circule en toi… »

Il essaya, sincèrement, de tout son cœur, pendant un long moment, mais il ne sentait vraiment rien… alors il continua à essayer ; il y resta, comme ça, plusieurs longues minutes…

« Ça y est ! grogna-t-il soudain sans ouvrir les yeux d'une voix assourdie par l'effort. Je sens un picotement dans mes mains !

– Vraiment ? demanda Nabooru pleine d'espoir en approchant de lui. Je ne vois rien apparaître sur tes mains, mais peut-être sont-elles chargées d'énergie magique ? »

Elle tendit ses deux mains et pinça celles de Link entre ses pouces et ses index.

« Non, reprit-elle. Je ne sens rien. Tu es sûr que tu sens quelque chose, toi ?

– Oui, assura le gamin d'une voix de plus en plus étranglée comme s'il souffrait atrocement et était sur le point de défaillir. Ça chatouille, ça bouillonne, ça fait mal !

– Et tu sens quand je te pince ? interrogea-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

– Non… Tu me pinces, là ? »

Elle le lâcha, laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, et secoua la tête en soupirant bruyamment.

« D'accord, d'accord… Tu peux ouvrir les yeux et baisser les bras. »

C'est ce qu'il fit, avec un soulagement visible.

« Tu n'as pas du tout ressenti ton énergie, reprit-elle avec une grimace de reproche, tu avais juste des fourmis dans les mains ! »

Link dut en convenir : sitôt les bras baissés il put sentir cette espèce de démangeaison brûlante et presque douloureuse du sang qui recommence à affluer dans un membre endolori…

Il se sentit parfaitement ridicule, et profondément honteux…

À dire vrai, il était complètement mortifié : sa quête tournait au désastre ; voilà qu'il en venait à décevoir même la seule de ces farouches guerrières qui s'était jusque-là montrée clémente envers lui ; il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle n'en serait que plus fâchée et que la punition qu'elle allait lui infliger serait à la mesure : fermant les yeux et serrant les dents, il se prépara à se faire rouer de coups…

« Bon, eh bien on dirait que tu fais partie de ce pourcentage d'Hyliens insensibles à la magie », déclara-t-elle alors tout simplement sans paraître s'en offusquer.

Le petit n'en crut pas ses longues oreilles pointues : non seulement elle ne le rouait pas de coups, mais encore elle ne se mettait pas en colère, ne criait pas, ne l'insultait ou ne se moquait même pas ? Elle réagissait comme si c'était _normal _?!

« Insensible à la magie ? demanda-t-il tout étonné en s'attendant à ce que le simple son de sa voix la sorte de sa torpeur et déclenche enfin la colère à laquelle il s'attendait de sa part.

– Oui, expliqua calmement la reine, même dans notre monde où règne la magie il existe des gens, et plus qu'on le croit d'ailleurs, qui y sont insensibles. Ça n'a rien de honteux, c'est comme ça, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu es né comme ça, et tu es loin d'être le seul. »

Mais après un silence, elle sourit et ajouta :

« Mais c'est quand même très ironique de la part des Déesses d'avoir choisi un Héros du Temps qui ne saura pas faire de magie… J'espère qu'en contrepartie elles ont choisi quelqu'un qui sait se battre…

– Pour me battre, répondit Link, je crois que je me débrouille. Et pour la magie, la princesse Zelda est très douée, donc en faisant équipe on devrait pouvoir rivaliser avec Ganondorf…

– …et ce serait dans l'ordre des choses, approuva Nabooru, la prophétie disait bien que le Héros et le Sage lutteraient côte à côte contre l'Ennemi. Bien, voyons à présent si à défaut de la magie tu es capable de quelque chose en combat. »

Elle tendit les mains, lui présentant ses paumes face à lui.

« Vas-y, reprit-elle, tape dans mes mains, que je voie quelle est ta force. »

Il se mit alors à lui donner des coups de poings dans les paumes, sans oser pourtant frapper trop fort, de peur de lui faire mal et qu'elle s'en offusque…

« C'est tout ? lança-t-elle. Tu peux frapper plus fort que ça tout de même…

– Mais si je te fais mal ? finit-il par demander avec inquiétude.

– Nous verrons bien, fit-elle, il faut bien que je sache quelle est ta force réelle… »

Alors le garçon cessa de retenir ses coups, déchaînant l'étendue de sa force de futur Héros du Temps ; il sentit les mains de la reine gerudo filer sous les impacts, comme si les muscles de ses bras ne parvenaient plus à les tenir en place, et il l'entendit étouffer entre ses dents un gémissement ; il s'immobilisa…

« Aïe… souffla Nabooru en secouant ses mains comme pour les aérer. Aucun doute là-dessus, tu as bien la force et la vélocité d'un Héros du Temps. Voyons maintenant si tu en as aussi la résistance. Tends tes mains comme moi. »

Il obéit et à son tour présenta ses paumes comme des cibles ; la femme rousse commença à cogner dedans ; elle ne manquait pas de force, mais il ne trouvait pas ses coups très douloureux ; l'un d'eux pourtant rata sa paume gauche et prit le chemin de son visage ; ce n'est que de justesse qu'il parvint à déplacer sa main à temps pour le bloquer ; un autre plus rapide vint claquer sur son épaule droite, et un sur sa tête, et un autre, et encore un autre, et bientôt mains tendues en vain au hasard devant lui et fermant les yeux sous la pluie de coups, il en fut réduit à pousser un long geignement d'impuissance et de douleur, avant de s'écrier :

« Aïe, arrête, mais arrête, c'est pas du jeu ! »

Elle arrêta, mais n'apprécia pas du tout cette remarque et encore moins le ton grincheux sur laquelle il l'avait faite…

« Et alors, cracha-t-elle d'une voix aigre, Ganondorf ne va pas s'arrêter de te tailler en pièces parce que tu lui dis que "c'est pas du jeu" ! Faut apprendre à te défendre si tu veux l'affronter…

– Ouais, répliqua le gamin plus cavalièrement qu'il aurait dû, mais là c'est juste un entraînement. »

Cette nouvelle remarque agaça encore un peu plus la reine. Apparemment, même à son âge et même animé des meilleures intentions, ce petit mâle était bien pareil que tous les autres mâles : incapable de garder le contrôle sur lui-même sitôt que se présentait une occasion de bagarre…

« On reprend », lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Link se remit en garde, paumes devant, et Nabooru recommença à lui frapper dans les paumes… puis un peu partout ailleurs, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, et encore une fois il fut incapable de parer et se laissa rouer de coups…

« Et merde ! », jura-t-il de rage si fort que les bouts pointus de ses oreilles en frémirent.

De mieux en mieux, se dit la jeune femme rousse, voilà qu'il se montrait grossier à présent : un vrai homme…

« Et puis j'ai trop chaud d'abord ! » ajouta-t-il comme pour justifier sa piètre performance avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi ; et joignant le geste à la parole, il délaça le col de son pourpoint vert, l'ouvrit, en fit sortir ses bras et le laissa tomber le long de ses hanches, seulement retenu par sa ceinture, puis il en attrapa les manches et noua le tout comme il put autour de sa taille ; il était torse nu, vraiment bien bâti pour un garçon de son âge, mais quelque chose sur lui attira le regard de la reine gerudo : il portait autour du cou, pendant sur sa poitrine, un pendentif qu'elle n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué sous son habit…

C'était la broche en tête de dragon attachée à un lacet dont Malon lui avait fait cadeau.

Mais aux yeux d'une Gerudo, d'une femme naturellement hostile aux hommes et à toutes les manifestations de leur virilité, ce gage d'amitié entre deux enfants prenait l'aspect d'une affirmation vulgaire et prétentieuse de force et de séduction masculines, la même que celle de ces jeunes caïds belle gueule et m'as-tu-vu qui molestent beaucoup de garçons et baisent beaucoup de filles comme chaque quartier de chaque ville en a au moins un, qui s'exhibent souvent torse nu, un médaillon fait de décorations militaires qu'ils n'ont pas reçues ou de dents de bêtes sauvages qu'ils n'ont pas tuées bien en évidence sur leur poitrine imberbe musclée et bronzée pour dire "regardez comme je suis sexy !"

Elle prit en horreur ce qu'elle voyait…

« Fini de rire, rugit-elle. On va se battre pour de bon cette fois ! »

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de réaliser le sens de ses paroles, elle se jeta sur lui pour le mitrailler de coups ; il en reçut, en donna, mais le résultat était évident : trop technique et bien entraînée pour un débutant costaud mais maladroit, elle le mit à terre en quelques instants…

« Tu es nul ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai gagné ! Et voilà mon trophée… »

Alors, se penchant au-dessus de lui un genou dans le sable et l'autre le plaquant au sol, elle tendit la main, empoigna la broche de Malon et la lui arracha du cou d'un geste sec.

Link pâlit.

La broche de sa gentille petite Malon, qu'elle tenait de sa maman ?

Non !

Non, non, non !

Il ne pouvait pas se la faire prendre, surtout pas par cette femme si laide et méchante, c'était hors de question, il devait la garder à tout prix ! Il s'affola, perdant tout sang-froid et toute lucidité dans son effarement…

« Non, demanda-t-il à Nabooru avec précipitation, pas ma broche ! Rends-la-moi !

– Si tu la veux, minauda la reine en se remettant debout la ficelle du pendentif autour des doigts de la main droite bien en évidence, viens la chercher… »

Alors toute raison le quitta et il entra dans une rage folle.

Se redressant comme un diable sort de sa boite avec un visage dément, au mépris du respect qu'il devait à la reine et de la prudence dont il devait faire preuve, il lui hurla :

« Tu vas me rendre cette broche tout de suite… »

Et là, commettant la plus grave maladresse de toute sa jeune existence, il lâcha spontanément pour ponctuer sa phrase ce mot qu'il avait naguère entendu Talon employer à propos d'une certaine marchande au village dont il semblait ne pas apprécier le caractère antipathique et les mœurs douteuses :

« …connasse ! »

Nabooru sembla se pétrifier sur place…

…et poussa aussitôt un hurlement de rage ; son coup de poing claqua si fort sur le visage de Link qu'une gerbe de sang lui jaillit des lèvres, la douleur rayonnant à travers toute sa tête jusqu'à lui vriller le cerveau ; un autre sur la pommette le priva de toute sensation, un autre dans le ventre le plia en deux et un dernier dans le menton le décolla du sol la tête la première pour l'envoyer s'y affaler sur le dos bras en croix plusieurs mètres derrière ; les yeux jaunes et vitreux voilés de rage, hurlant et écumant, elle se jeta sur lui et continua à le marteler de coups de poings alors qu'il était à terre, bleui, tuméfié, les chairs éclatées, en sang…

Elle ne cessa que quand elle finit enfin à travers le brouillard de sa folie meurtrière par se rendre compte qu'il ne bougeait plus et qu'il pleurait comme un bébé…

S'immobilisant, elle se redressa, sans un mot, épousseta calmement le sable sur ses habits, sans un mot, et, se raclant bruyamment la gorge, expulsa un énorme crachat qui atterrit en éclaboussant en plein milieu du visage ensanglanté du petit garçon.

« Demain, ici, même heure… », lâcha-t-elle d'une voix calme sur un ton neutre. Avant d'ajouter :

« …petite merde ! »

Le pauvre Link mit un moment interminable à calmer ses pleurs et à se relever ; il alla à l'oasis se laver le visage, mais c'était peine perdue : il était défiguré, couvert de bleus, d'œdèmes et de plaies ; le soir sous la tente commune, n'osant croiser le regard d'aucune de ces femmes remplies de haine, lorsqu'enfin, _enfin_ il put prendre son premier repas depuis trois jours, ce ne fut que sans entrain et sans appétit, trop contrarié et trop peiné pour arriver à manger ou y prendre le moindre plaisir, et il finit carrément par aller jeter son bol de semoule quand il vit sa dernière dent de lait y tomber avec de grosses gouttes de sang…

La journée du lendemain ne fut pas plus heureuse.

D'abord, il pouvait sentir aussi clairement que des mains accrochées à ses membres les regards moqueurs et méprisants des Gerudo sur lui, des regards pleins d'une satisfaction malsaine à la vue des hématomes sur son visage, preuves de sa vile nature d'homme et de leur supériorité sur lui ; ensuite, condamné à accomplir quotidiennement les corvées ménagères, il se trouva ce matin-là à récurer les latrines en compagnie d'une femme aux cheveux châtains, grande et forte ; il eut beau s'appliquer du mieux qu'il le pouvait à ne pas croiser son regard, lui parler poliment, obéir aux ordres qu'elle lui aboyait, malgré tous ses efforts et sa bonne volonté, aussitôt que l'occasion s'en présenta elle le poussa dans la fosse d'un grand coup de pied au cul avec un éclat de rire sadique, et il se retrouva à moitié noyé dans les excréments…

Enfin, quand vint l'heure de son entraînement avec la reine, auquel il se présenta d'ailleurs plus mort que vif, tellement honteux de la façon dont il s'était conduit la veille qu'il ne put ni la regarder en face ni même émettre un son pour répondre à ses instructions ne serait-ce que par "oui" ou par "non", elle lui proposa cet après-midi-là un cours d'escrime ; il avait beau être rapide et puissant comme un Héros du Temps, il n'avait encore aucune technique, et elle n'eut besoin que de quelques moulinets pour le désarmer ; et là, sans hésitation, sans pitié, elle lui trancha la peau du dos du fil de son épée…

Le pauvre gamin hurla de douleur et se mit à pleurer.

« De quoi te plains-tu ? cracha Nabooru. C'est ta première cicatrice, et crois-moi ce ne sera pas la dernière. Au moins avec ça, tu auras l'air d'un héros à défaut d'en être un… »

Dès lors, tous les jours de sa vie se déroulèrent à l'avenant, cauchemar éveillé quotidien et incessant, dont il ne se réveillait jamais…

Chaque matin, la femme qui l'assistait dans ses corvées ce jour-là lui réservait en fait les plus pénibles quand elle ne le laissait pas purement et simplement tout faire tout seul sans lever le petit doigt, et tous les après-midis il échouait invariablement à reprendre à Nabooru la broche de Malon qu'elle lui agitait malicieusement devant les yeux pour le narguer, et écopait à la place d'une nouvelle plaie sur le corps…

Et le reste du temps, les insultes, les menaces, les brimades, les intimidations, "baisse les yeux ou je te saigne", "qui t'a demandé ton avis ? Ferme-la ou je te coupe la langue"…

Certaines faisaient exprès de le percuter en le croisant et criaient tout fort que ce petit mal élevé avait fait exprès de les bousculer, pour le forcer à se confondre en excuses, ou même pour simplement s'en servir de prétexte pour le frapper ; d'autres attendaient qu'il soit servi pour donner un coup dans son écuelle et renverser son repas à terre avant même qu'il ait pu y toucher ; d'autres encore ne cherchaient même pas de motif pour le frapper purement et simplement quand elles le croisaient ; et les menaces de mort, partout, tout le temps sur son passage, l'idée qu'il pouvait mourir à tout moment…

Elles ne le maltraitaient pas toutes, bien sûr, les plus âgées, plus détachées, et celles qui le considéraient avec l'indulgence des mères envers leurs enfants se contentaient de l'ignorer, mais celles qui le maltraitaient suffisaient à lui rendre la vie insupportable.

Le temps qu'il ne passait pas à panser une blessure, il le passait à regarder par-dessus son épaule pour essayer d'éviter d'en recevoir une nouvelle ; il n'osait plus s'endormir le soir, de peur qu'on vienne l'assassiner dans son sommeil, et se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit, au moindre bruit, au moindre souffle ; il vivait en permanence dans un tel état de stress et d'anxiété qu'il avait fréquemment des diarrhées, des vomissements ou des malaises vagaux, et la seule pensée qui occupait son esprit était d'arriver vivant à la tombée de la nuit pour enfin courir se réfugier dans sa tente se décharger de la tension accumulée toute la journée en pleurant tout son soûl…

D'ailleurs, il était méconnaissable. Pâle, amaigri, toujours couvert de bleus, les traits tirés et les yeux cernés, il n'avait vraiment rien d'un futur Héros du Temps, et son entraînement au combat s'en ressentait : il ne progressait pas le moins du monde…

C'est un tout autre genre de leçon qu'il apprit un matin.

Il était ce matin-là de corvée de lessive, et passait de tente en tente relever les draps de lits défraîchis, quand en entrant dans une tente comme toutes les autres il y trouva une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que lui, peut-être pas plus de douze ou treize ans, cheveux auburn et nez pointu, allongée en pleurs sur son lit…

« Qu'as-tu jeune maîtresse ? » demanda-t-il timidement en s'approchant.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle se tenait fermement le ventre, et que son pantalon et ses draps étaient souillés de sang ; il prit peur :

« Mais tu es blessée ! Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher des secours !

– Imbécile ! lui grogna-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Je ne suis pas blessée !

– Mais tu saignes ! » objecta-t-il comme une évidence.

Alors la jeune fille fit l'effort de se tourner pour s'allonger sur le dos face à lui, et rouvrit ses jolis yeux verts.

« C'est parce que ma première lune de femme s'est levée », expliqua-t-elle.

Link haussa un sourcil et tordit les lèvres.

« Où ça la lune ? Il fait jour !

– Mais qu'il est bête ! s'écria-t-elle, ce qui lui arracha aussitôt une discrète grimace de douleur. Avoir sa lune de femme qui se lève, ça veut dire avoir ses règles ! Parce qu'une fois par lune, les femmes saignent, c'est réglé comme une horloge. Réglé, règles, tu suis ?

– Mais c'est quoi les règles ?

– C'est le signe qu'une petite fille est devenue une femme. À partir de la lune où elle a saigné pour la première fois, elle peut avoir des bébés.

– Ouah ! s'exclama Link avec un mouvement de recul. Tu vas avoir un bébé ?

– Ben non, aucun homme n'a mis son sexe dans le mien. »

Les yeux exorbités et la bouche bée à s'en décrocher la mâchoire du garçon blond en dirent plus long sur l'état d'effarement dans lequel cette révélation le plongeait que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer…

« Attends, s'amusa la jeune fille, tu veux dire que tu ne le savais pas ?

– Non…

– Tu ne savais pas que les filles avaient leurs règles ?

– Non…

– Que quand elles ont leurs règles elles peuvent avoir des bébés ?

– Non…

– Qu'on fait des bébés en mettant le sexe de l'homme dans celui de la femme, et que si la femme ne saigne pas la lune suivante c'est que ça a marché et que l'homme a réussi à mettre un bébé dans son ventre ?

– Ben non !

– Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Un homme qui ne sait pas que les hommes mettent leur sexe dans celui des femmes ! Les hommes ne pensent pourtant qu'à ça tout le temps ! Faut croire que t'es pas un vrai homme ! Ha, ha, ha ! Ouille ! Ne me fais pas rire, j'ai mal au bidon !

– Mais… gémit presque le pauvre Héros du Temps qui en cet instant n'en avait vraiment que le nom. Toutes les filles du monde ont leurs règles ?

– Bien entendu !

– Toutes les filles de toutes les races ?

– Ben oui, _toutes_ les filles ! »

Link avait la tête qui tournait ; cette révélation lui semblait proprement inconcevable… il vit danser devant ses yeux des images floues et confuses de filles qui saignaient et de sexes de garçons qui entraient dans des sexes de filles ; il imagina son propre sexe entrant dans celui de la jolie petite princesse Zelda si digne et si grave, il imagina son sexe entrant dans celui de la turbulente petite Ruto, il imagina son sexe entrant dans celui de l'affreuse petite Malon, il imagina Zelda ayant ses règles, il imagina Ruto ayant ses règles, il imagina Malon ayant ses règles…

…il n'eut que le temps de tourner le dos à la jeune Gerudo alitée avant de vomir tout son content par terre ! Renonçant à résister plus longtemps malgré son mal au ventre à l'hilarité qu'elle sentait s'emparer d'elle, la jeune fille éclata de rire à cette vue…

Or elle le répéta aux autres, et l'anecdote finit par se savoir. Toutes les Gerudo finirent par savoir que le petit homme ne connaissait rien aux femmes et à la sexualité, et tandis qu'elles l'avaient jusque-là toujours vu comme une menace, elles comprirent qu'il était bien trop ignorant pour être dangereux, plus bête que vraiment méchant, et se mirent à le mépriser plutôt qu'à le haïr, se moquant de lui constamment à ce sujet…

Or, tant qu'elles se moquaient de lui, elles ne le menaçaient pas !

L'hilarité était moins pénible à supporter que l'hostilité, et les plaisanteries faisaient moins mal que les coups ou les insultes.

Ce n'était qu'un maigre progrès, mais c'était un progrès tout de même.

Aussi Link commença-t-il à se sentir mieux ; moins soucieux, il retrouva le sommeil et l'appétit, et reprit des forces ; surtout, il se mit _enfin_ à progresser en arts martiaux, peut-être plus en quelques semaines que depuis six mois parmi les Gerudo, pas de beaucoup, bien sûr, il ne devint pas une fine lame du jour au lendemain, mais il était incontestablement plus concentré, plus adroit et plus endurant, et même Nabooru ne voyait plus du même œil…

…jusqu'au jour où le déclic se produisit.

Il traversait tranquillement le campement après avoir fini ses corvées, sans rien demander à personne, quand une jeune fille de quinze ou seize ans, très proche de l'âge de l'intronisation en tant que guerrière, et donc d'autant désireuse de prouver qu'elle avait tout d'une vraie Gerudo, dure, farouche et insoumise aux hommes, l'agressa sans la moindre raison comme cela faisait déjà longtemps que plus aucune ne le faisait…

Cependant, il se trouvait que ce jour-là était l'anniversaire de Link. Il avait douze ans. Et il avait suffisamment pris confiance en lui pour ne pas se laisser molester sans rien dire comme autrefois, surtout pas le jour de son anniversaire…

Gardant son calme, il se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui était d'ailleurs plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux roux bouclés et ses grands yeux d'un vert très clair, lentement, lui fit face, et osa la regarder droit dans les yeux, y plonger les siens…

Ils étaient magnifiques.

Elle n'avait jamais vu d'yeux bleus, et le regard qu'elle y lut, doux comme une caresse du bout des lèvres le long de son corps et dur comme une lame de métal contre sa gorge, et le visage halé et délicat dans lequel il trônait comme un bijou dans son écrin, les yeux mi-clos, les cils blonds, la bouche entrouverte à la lèvre supérieure légèrement ourlée en une moue sensuelle, tellement sensuelle, la coupèrent net dans son élan de violence irréfléchie et la laissèrent sans voix…

« Tu n'as pas de raison de me frapper, lui déclara-t-il simplement de sa voix haute et claire d'enfant mais dont la tessiture avait quelque chose d'incroyablement chaud et troublant, parce que moi je ne t'ai fait aucun mal. Je te respecte, et j'aimerais que tu me respectes en retour. »

Muette, pétrifiée, honteuse et confuse, les yeux embués et les joues empourprées, elle ne put que hocher mollement la tête pour reconnaître piteusement qu'il avait raison…

Aucune des Gerudo qui furent témoins de la scène ne désapprouva la remarque du garçon.

Il s'éloigna, incroyablement fier de lui-même ; il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi bien…

Oui…

C'était le jour ; c'était _son_ jour !

Il sentit ses pieds se mettre à courir tous seuls, et se précipita sous la tente de la reine.

Nabooru était mollement allongée sur d'épais coussins de soie bleue satinée sur son lit, somnolant à moitié tout en se limant les ongles, étendue une jambe en long et l'autre repliée dans une position d'une grâce naturelle, quand elle vit les pans de toile occultant l'entrée de sa tente s'écarter à toute volée avec un bruit de claquement ; elle ne sursauta pas, mais posa sa lime et pivota élégamment pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit ; c'était le jeune esclave qui venait de faire irruption chez elle…

Il pénétrait dans l'espace privé de la reine pour la première fois, qui devait ne pas être la dernière, et n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'en avoir le droit, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, et ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs.

« Ma reine, annonça-t-il sans détour, je viens te demander de me rendre la broche que tu as prise à mon cou. »

Nabooru se leva et vint se camper devant lui ; elle le dépassait de la tête et des épaules.

Mais curieusement, il ne semblait pas en être intimidé…

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton froid.

– Parce que cette broche appartient à une petite fille qui est ma meilleure amie et que j'aime de tout mon cœur, parce que c'est le seul souvenir qui lui reste de sa maman, parce qu'elle ne me l'a prêtée qu'avec ma promesse de la lui rendre à mon retour et parce que j'aime trop cette petite fille pour ne pas tenir ma promesse et lui faire de la peine. Mais si tu estimes que cette raison n'est pas suffisante, je n'insisterai pas et je m'entraînerai jusqu'à ce que je sois assez fort pour te reprendre cette broche de mes propres mains.

– Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Voilà ce que je voulais entendre depuis le début. Une vraie raison exposée avec calme et clarté, et pas des cris ou des gros mots. Enfin tu t'es décidé à te conduire comme une personne civilisée envers une autre personne civilisée ! J'en avais assez de te voir soit te mettre en colère soit t'écraser devant nous. Le respect des autres commence par le respect de soi. »

Une fois ces paroles prononcées, elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna un instant, s'approchant de sa table de nuit ; quand elle revint devant Link, elle avait le bijou à la main, et elle le lui tendit ; il le prit, en s'attendant à ce qu'elle le lui soustraie au dernier moment, mais elle n'en fit rien ; elle le laissa tout simplement reprendre ce qui lui appartenait…

« Tu viens d'apprendre ta première leçon, glissa-t-elle simplement.

– Merci, dit-il sincèrement.

– Tu es mignon… »

Nabooru tendit la main et ébouriffa sans façon les cheveux blonds de Link en souriant, et c'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue sourire ; rire, se moquer de lui, mais jamais _lui sourire_.

Tout à coup, il ne la trouva plus laide du tout…


	12. Chapitre 11: la première Fois

Le soleil rougeoyant touchait déjà la falaise en cette fin de journée, répandant une longue ombre bleue et froide sur la lumière vermeille du jour mourant ; dans l'arène, au pied de la colline, la reine et le garçon blond croisaient le fer rageusement, comme tous les après-midi, mais peut-être plus rageusement ce jour-là que les autres après-midis…

Link avait fait en quelques mois à peine des progrès spectaculaires, et Nabooru trouvait de plus en plus excitant de le combattre, de recevoir ses coups, se heurter à sa résistance, soutenir la pression de sa lame sur la sienne, et le vaincre tout de même…

Et ce jour-là encore, il ne la déçut pas… Comme toujours, il ne portait que son bliaut vert, dont il avait fait glisser de ses épaules et noué autour de sa taille le haut, restant torse nu pour mieux supporter la chaleur. Il avait la peau dorée comme un pain d'épices, il y avait déjà longtemps qu'il s'était accoutumé au soleil mordant du désert et ne rougissait plus… Si jeune, douze ans à peine, encore petit, fin et poupin, il dégageait déjà une virilité naturelle, et l'aura de force et de sauvagerie des futurs grands guerriers. Il s'échinait d'ailleurs, suant sang et eau, une plaie en travers du buste, des hématomes violacés partout sur le corps, cheveux collés, dents serrées et regard meurtrier, à la frapper encore, encore et encore, à la bombarder de coups d'épée, de toutes ses forces, à la vaincre enfin, pour la première fois… La belle femme aux longues formes athlétiques, cimeterre à la main, souriait de le voir aussi passionné… ce petit esclave avait gagné son intérêt…

Le soleil avait disparu derrière la colline ; dans un cri formidable de sa petite voix claire d'enfant pourtant déjà chaude et puissante, Link parvint à la surprendre en enchaînant pas moins de trois attaques-tornade ! Mais la fière guerrière gerudo, trop experte, trop rompue à l'art du corps-à-corps avait un trop bon jeu de jambes pour s'y laisser prendre ; étourdi par ses propres pirouettes, il ne parvint à la toucher, et n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant que sa contre-attaque ne le prenne en plein torse ; dans un vrai combat, si elle n'avait pas arrêté son geste, elle lui aurait transpercé le cœur… encore vaincu, mais face à face, comme un homme.

Pourtant il y avait cru cette fois !

De rage, il ficha son épée dans le sol d'un geste excédé et brutal, un regard farouche dans ses beaux grands yeux bleus…

Quel regard…

Ce gosse…

Était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas un homme mais encore un gosse ? Il était tout ce qu'elle aimait chez un homme ! Il en avait les caractéristiques, mais pas les travers : comme elle l'attendait d'un homme, il avait un joli visage, un corps bien fait, un minimum de bon sens, du cran, du caractère et de l'amour-propre, mais pas encore la prétention, la lourdeur, la vulgarité, la brutalité, ni la carrure intimidante, les muscles saillants et durs, la barbe et la forêt de poils dégoûtants qu'elle ne supportait pas chez un homme.

Tout d'un homme, sauf ce qu'elle ne supportait pas chez un homme…

Oh oui…

Elle le savait déjà courageux, volontaire, discipliné, respectueux et animé de bonnes intentions, et voilà qu'à présent elle le trouvait _séduisant _!

Nabooru sourit de toutes ses dents, avidement, se passant la langue sur les lèvres, se les mordillant, curieusement cambrée, avec dans ses grands yeux noisette aux longs cils laqués de noir et aux paupières fardées d'or une espèce de lueur pétillante… Elle se mit à rire, un rire de fond de gorge presque obscène ; une excitation comme elle n'en avait plus ressentie depuis très longtemps s'était emparée d'elle, la chatouillant partout à la faire frissonner… oh non, il n'était pas question d'arrêter là un corps-à-corps aussi intense…

Elle avait envie de lui, tout simplement…

L'ordre jaillit tout seul, comme de lui-même, grondement impérieux assorti d'un geste sec et brusque, doigt tendu désignant le sol :

« Esclave ! J'ai un désir à satisfaire ! »

L'adrénaline du combat l'ayant quitté, le garçon, les jambes en coton, marqua un temps d'arrêt, interdit… Il n'avait pas compris l'ordre que sa maîtresse lui avait donné, et sur son beau visage juvénile la mâle rage guerrière cédait peu à peu à une vulnérable candeur…

La reine gerudo l'attrapa sèchement par un bras, lui causant soudain une peur dont il aurait presque pleuré ; elle le traîna derrière elle par le bras à grands pas vifs jusqu'à sa tente, et le jeta sur le lit comme un fétu de paille.

« Maîtresse, implora-t-il, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

Il crut l'avoir frappée trop fort, s'être montré trop agressif, et qu'elle allait le punir pour ça ; il tremblait comme une feuille, allongé sur le dos bras en croix…

Elle lui arracha d'un geste le peu de tissu qui le dissimulait encore, révélant en totalité son corps bronzé, juvénile mais déjà robuste et parfaitement proportionné, poussant un grognement effrayant en fixant soudain son sexe de l'ambre de ses yeux devenu vitreux…

À son tour elle se dévêtit, frénétiquement, jetant au loin ses bracelets et son pendentif, ses gants et ses babouches, son étroit et minuscule corsage et son ample saroual qui la révélèrent dans toute son impudique et splendide nudité…

Elle était mince, étroite, athlétique, des muscles noueux sur une ossature fine, mélange de force et de féminité d'une sensualité indicible ; sa peau avait la couleur du caramel, ses seins n'étaient pas gros, mais ronds et fermes, orgueilleusement dressés, les taches brunes de ses tétons durcis à lui faire presque mal, sa taille était si fine que les deux mains d'un homme auraient suffi à en faire le tour, ses cuisses étaient longues et musclées, et entre ses hanches étroites où l'on voyait les os de son bassin rouler sous sa peau, son sexe n'était qu'à peine couvert d'une toison rousse soigneusement taillée en une fine bande.

Link n'avait encore jamais vu une femme entièrement nue, mais il eut la certitude qu'elle était magnifique, d'une beauté qui lui coupa le souffle…

…c'est à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut que son sexe était dressé, dressé et douloureux, comme le matin avant d'être tout à fait réveillé, ou comme quand il urinait, sauf que cette fois il ne retombait pas, ça ne passait pas, ça restait, de plus en plus douloureux à chaque seconde, mais une douleur perversement délicieuse…

Nabooru s'en aperçut aussi, car elle partit à cette vue d'un rire presque dément, les yeux plissés et le visage déformé par un large sourire…

« Je vais te manger tout cru ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur lui avec envie.

Elle haïssait les hommes.

Encore plus depuis que Ganondorf l'avait prise et abusée comme une vulgaire esclave, mais elle avait toujours haï les hommes, ne les tolérant que comme distraction, jouets sexuels vivants ; mais à cet instant elle trouvait Link si mignon et touchant qu'elle était quasiment consumée d'un désir qui la rendait folle !

D'un geste vif et sûr, elle lui empoigna le sexe tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait au-dessus de lui, et le dirigea vers le sien ; quelque part entre la peur, le dégoût et la fascination, le garçon serra le drap sous lui dans ses poings…

Et enfin, en un éclair, sans effort, la superbe Gerudo s'empala sur le sexe dressé avec un soupir de satisfaction ; Link faillit arrêter de respirer en sentant clairement son sexe comme happé brusquement et violemment au fond du trou, glissant à toute vitesse comme sur une surface lisse et parfaitement huilée : le désir de la reine était si intense qu'elle l'avait accueilli en elle sans défense, sans retenue, et la forme de son corps épousait celle du corps de l'enfant comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ; s'il n'avait pas été aussi intimidé, il aurait senti que c'était doux, chaud et humide, étroit mais glissant, une caresse, un plongeon dans un océan brûlant de plaisir électrisant, la sensation que tous les hommes meurent de sentir sur leur sexe… la sentir sur le sien, sentir la chair de cette femme magnifique contre la sienne, si parfaitement imbriquées, fut pour Link une sensation tellement étrange, inquiétante et délicieuse à la fois qu'il s'entendit presque inconsciemment pousser un cri bestial, qui martela ses tempes et affola son cœur dans sa poitrine…

Et puis son esprit s'échappa.

Quasiment assommé par l'effort physique et le flot de sensations complètement nouvelles et stupéfiantes qu'il provoquait en lui, il ne parvenait plus à se focaliser que sur une seule et unique pensée :

Il faisait l'amour pour la première fois.

_Sa première fois !_

Une femme magnifique, une reine, était sur lui, contre lui, et lui en elle, et malgré sa surprise, son effarement, sa peur, peur de mal faire, de lui déplaire, de la décevoir, peur de cet acte brutal et de ces sensations inédites, il ne pouvait se sentir que fier et heureux qu'elle, et nulle autre, lui offre sans même qu'il en ait rêvé ce dont tous les garçons de son âge rêvent et ne cessent plus jamais de rêver : faire de lui un homme…

Dominatrice au-dessus de lui retourné sans défense, altière, ses longs cheveux roux en queue-de-cheval fouettant l'air à chaque va-et-vient, rugissant, riant, belle et épanouie, elle le chevauchait avec autorité, prenant de lui tout son plaisir, un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé prendre avec un aussi jeune garçon, vierge et inexpérimenté, un plaisir qui la surprenait autant à chaque pénétration, décuplé par la force et la valeur qu'elle connaissait au gamin, l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui et la dimension à la fois pédophile et quasi-incestueuse divinement culpabilisante et excitante, diffusant du creux de son ventre à travers tout son corps des décharges électriques de pur bien-être, et chacun de ses coups de reins, chacun des allers-retours de la chair de son sexe le long du sien, chacun des coups en cadence de son bassin contre le sien, chacune des pressions de son poids sur ses testicules propulsait un peu plus fort et un peu plus loin que le précédent à travers tout le corps fiévreux et frissonnant du garçon une sensation de plus en plus humide et brûlante qui l'étourdissait et lui coupait le souffle à le faire gémir…

Il était en sueur et avait des picotements partout et l'impression de bourdonner. La sensation devenait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus écrasante, jusqu'à l'envahir, le remplir tout entier, et là, il eut soudain l'impression à la fois effrayante et libératrice que son sexe explosait, et sentit clairement une grande quantité d'un liquide brûlant en jaillir, lui arrachant un bref cri étouffé qui sonna comme un coup de tonnerre, et la tête lui tourna tellement fort, jusqu'à la nausée, qu'il manqua de perdre connaissance…

Sur lui, après un violent frisson, Nabooru s'était soudain figée, avec un air angélique qu'il ne lui connaissait pas sur le visage et dans un profond soupir ; elle se sépara de lui et s'allongea mollement à côté de lui sur le grand matelas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ?! haleta l'enfant, bouleversé et terrifié, tremblant, étourdi, incapable de reprendre ses esprits.

– Tu jouis, gamin, lui susurra la Gerudo à l'oreille, ce qui est normal avec moi. »

Se prenant le visage entre les mains, il se mit soudain à pleurer, hoquetant agité de spasmes.

« Pardon, Maîtresse, sanglota-t-il, je… je crois que j'ai fait pipi. Sur toi… »

Nabooru partit d'un grand rire flûté, sans méchanceté.

« Mais non, petit idiot, tu n'as pas fait pipi ! C'est ta semence ! »

Link se sentit en effet tout à fait idiot. Honteux et furieux contre lui-même de pleurer comme un enfant alors qu'elle l'avait traité comme un homme, il essuya ses yeux du revers de sa main gauche, renifla bruyamment et dit d'un ton grave :

« Pardon, Maîtresse, je… je vais laver les draps.

– Oublie ça, petit homme, lui chuchota-t-elle doucement tout en laissant courir son index sur le jeune torse encore imberbe et déjà marqué de cicatrices. Il sera bien temps plus tard… Pour le moment, profite encore un peu de ces quelques instants après l'amour où nous sommes encore un peu l'un à l'autre… Ce sont des instants sacrés, car ils ne durent pas… »

Il soupira profondément…

Elle avait raison ! C'était trop bon ! La sentir contre lui, effondrée, désarmée, enfin tendre, enfin simplement femme, la femme qui venait de l'aimer et qu'il venait d'aimer, sa moitié, son égale, et non plus la maîtresse dont il était l'esclave…

Et ce corps…

Ce corps de femme…

…que c'est beau un corps de femme !

Il inspira profondément.

Elle sentait si bon, un peu fort, mais si bon, cette odeur chaude et épicée de cheveux et de peau imprégnés de sueur mêlée de leurs sécrétions…

Et sa peau brune était si douce…

Il se blottit encore plus étroitement contre elle.

Oh, comme il aimait le contact de sa peau contre lui, sa peau et ses seins moelleux, son ventre plat, ferme et doux, le creux de sa taille et l'arrondi de ses hanches…

C'est alors qu'avec un sourire malicieux et un geste du poing qui mimait un coup sur une surface, ce fut elle qui rompit le silence quasi-religieux de cet instant magique, en lui glissant :

« Et, dis-donc… bonne petite quiquette, hein !? »


	13. Chapitre 12: Laisser aller

Aussitôt que les endorphines libérées dans son cerveau par l'orgasme eurent commencé à se dissiper, Nabooru retrouva sa dureté naturelle et renvoya Link.

L'obliger à coucher avec elle était une preuve éclatante de sa supériorité sur lui, mais passer la nuit avec lui, comme avec un époux, aurait été une marque infâmante de faiblesse et de soumission à un mâle contraire à toutes les règles gerudo.

Le garçon regagna sa tente tête basse, en priant pour ne croiser personne ; il était tellement bouleversé par cette expérience, dont sa peau et tout son être gardaient le moindre souvenir, le moindre geste, le moindre son, la moindre odeur, la moindre sensation, et qu'il tournait et retournait sans fin dans sa tête et dut bien se repasser en imagination au moins un millier de fois dans l'intervalle des cinq cent mètres qui le séparaient de son lit, qu'il n'aurait probablement pas pu fermer l'œil de toute la nuit s'il n'avait pas été épuisé et vidé de toute force et de tout influx nerveux au point de sombrer dans le sommeil comme une masse sitôt allongé…

Il se réveilla le lendemain pour sentir le malaise de la veille revenir aussitôt l'envahir. Se tenir le sexe au moment d'uriner lui causa un sentiment étrange de honte ; il baissa piteusement les yeux à terre chaque fois qu'il croisa une Gerudo.

Il n'aurait pas su dire pour quelle raison il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise.

Probablement parce qu'il aurait aimé donner un sens à ce qui s'était passé, mais qu'il n'en trouvait aucun… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Était-il… son petit ami ?

Si c'était le cas, ça lui donnait certains devoirs envers elle.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui s'était passé entre eux perdait tout sens…

Link ne savait plus que penser ; ce qui était pour les autres garçons un motif de fierté et de satisfaction était pour lui une source d'angoisse et de culpabilité.

Le matin il s'acquitta de ses corvées ménagères sans entrain, le midi il déjeuna sans appétit, et à l'heure de la sieste il resta étendu sans trouver le sommeil ; mais l'après-midi quand vint le moment de son entraînement aux armes avec la reine, son estomac se noua comme jamais il n'avait été noué…

La superbe femme à la peau caramel et aux yeux noisette fardés d'or entra dans l'arène sablonneuse en faisant siffler la lame de son cimeterre à grands gestes énergiques, sa longue queue-de-cheval de feu soyeux allant et venant derrière ses épaules au rythme de son déhanché racé ; le garçon blond à sa vue sentit son cœur s'arrêter presque et dut inspirer profondément et péniblement, à grand bruit, pour ne pas étouffer…

Comment allait-elle réagir ?

Allait-elle lui sourire ? L'appeler "chéri" ? L'embrasser ? Allait-elle le traiter comme… son petit ami ?

Il retint son souffle quand elle vint se camper devant lui.

Peut-être était-ce à lui de se conduire en petit ami ? De lui sourire ? De… non, jamais il ne pourrait l'appeler "chérie", et encore moins l'embrasser !

Que faire, alors ?

Il était planté là, à la contempler de ses grands yeux bleus candides avec un regard interrogateur, presque implorant, souffle court, cherchant que dire, que faire et rassemblant son courage pour essayer de lui sourire, quand elle lui épargna cette peine en prenant la parole la première.

Ni sourire, ni mot doux, ni baiser :

« En garde, chien d'esclave ! »

Il resta interdit ; la surprise, une désagréable surprise, glaçante, que lui causa le ton cassant de ces paroles lui en occulta le sens, et il en resta si abasourdi et meurtri qu'il en oublia d'y réagir…

Irritée de son absence de réaction, la Gerudo perdit patience et lui asséna un brusque revers de sa lame ; le garçon ne l'évita que de justesse, s'effondrant au sol les fesses dans le sable.

« Réagis, chien d'homme ! », lui cracha-t-elle.

Penaud, il se remit debout, ramassa son épée et se mit en garde, et la séance d'entraînement commença.

Mais rarement il avait aussi mal combattu…

Il retenait ses coups. Revoyant avec un pincement au cœur leurs étreintes amoureuses, ses cambrures et ses va-et-vient sur lui à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, et ressentant comme une abomination qu'un homme digne de ce nom lève la main sur la femme qui partage son lit, il ne pouvait plus se résoudre à frapper, et ses coups étaient lents, mous et inefficaces, quand il ne se bornait pas à encaisser les siens à grand-peine.

Nabooru était furieuse. Après une petite heure de cette mascarade, elle le renvoya avec un bon nombre de plaies et de bleus supplémentaires et une bordée d'injures bien avant que le soleil ait touché la cime de la colline, et il est inutile de préciser qu'elle ne le sollicita pas ce soir-là…

Elle ne l'avait pas embrassé, elle ne lui avait pas dit de mot doux, elle ne lui avait pas souri, elle n'avait pas même fait la moindre allusion à leur soirée de la veille ; en fait elle n'avait rien changé à son attitude envers lui, rien n'avait changé, comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si leur soirée de la veille n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Comme si elle ne lui avait jamais fait l'amour…

Allongé mains sous la tête sur sa couchette, fixant la toile bleue de sa tente au-dessus de lui, il sentit une larme sourdre de son œil embué et rouler sur sa tempe jusqu'au creux de son oreille en repensant à sa dureté, aux coups impitoyables qu'elle lui avait infligés, à ses insultes, et plus loin à ses menaces de le tuer au moindre faux-pas dès son arrivée, à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur sa haine des hommes, et peu à peu, comme l'ombre d'une montagne recouvre progressivement la vallée à ses pieds à mesure que le soleil décline, il comprit.

Elle ne lui avait jamais fait l'amour.

Elle avait juste pris son plaisir de lui.

Ce qui s'était passé ne voulait rien dire, n'avait aucun sens.

Elle s'était seulement servi de lui pour satisfaire un besoin sexuel, oui, elle en avait fait son jouet sexuel, elle était la reine d'une tribu de femmes haïssant les hommes et lui son prisonnier, c'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'elle use de ses droits sur lui pour en faire son jouet sexuel, sans que ça change rien à ses sentiments pour lui, sans que ça change rien à leur relation, rien n'avait changé et rien ne changerait.

Et le comprenant, il l'accepta et ne s'en accommoda que mieux.

Aussi s'endormit-il rasséréné et dormit paisiblement d'une seule traite.

Il se réveilla le lendemain de bonne humeur, frais et dispos ; le malaise de la veille s'était dissipé, à nouveau il marchait tête haute seul mâle parmi les farouches femmes gerudo, sûr de lui, sûr de sa mission, sans honte.

Le matin il s'acquitta de ses corvées ménagères avec entrain, le midi il déjeuna avec appétit, et à l'heure de la sieste il profita avec plaisir de ce moment de répit avant de passer à ce qui lui importait vraiment ; et enfin l'après-midi quand vint le moment de son entraînement aux armes avec la reine, il avait retrouvé sa fougue, sa force, sa technique élégante et appliquée, sa rage de vaincre, son regard bleu métal et son sourire exalté.

Tout ce qui plaisait tant à Nabooru…

Aussi ce soir-là, c'est tout naturellement, sans même y penser, presque sans s'en rendre compte, qu'ils se retrouvèrent sauvagement enlacés sur le lit de satin bleu et or de la reine.

Dès lors, le sexe devint pour ainsi dire partie intégrante de son entraînement, et inutile de dire qu'il y prit goût.

Et s'y révéla très doué !

Pratiquement chaque fois que la résistance et la combativité du jeune garçon avaient piqué l'intérêt et déchaîné l'enthousiasme de la reine pendant la journée, elle l'appelait dans sa chambre et couchait avec lui le soir ; se contentant les premières fois de prendre vite et fort tout le plaisir qu'elle pouvait de lui, elle se prit peu à peu de sympathie pour lui, ainsi peut-être que du secret espoir de se façonner un homme selon ses goûts en sa personne, et lui enseigna tout ce qui plaît aux femmes et leur donne du plaisir, où et comment toucher, où et comment caresser, frôler des doigts, des lèvres, de la langue, comment bouger, quand s'enflammer et quand prendre son temps, quand être délicat et quand être brutal, quand n'écouter que la femme entre ses bras et quand laisser enfin parler l'homme en lui…

Et si lui y prenait goût, elle commençait à prendre goût à lui…

Un soir qu'il était tellement épuisé et amoché, tellement couvert d'hématomes et de plaies qu'il n'allait manifestement pas être en état de la satisfaire, elle sourit même avec indulgence, avant de lui attraper le sexe à pleines mains pour le happer et lui faire une fellation qui le laissa complètement abasourdi de plaisir…

Souvent elle lui répétait, comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'en lasser, que son sexe était impressionnant pour celui d'un garçon de son âge, l'un des plus gros qu'elle ait jamais vus, proportionnellement bien plus gros pour son mètre quarante et ses trente-quatre kilos que celui de Ganondorf pour son mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit et ses cent-onze kilos (ce qui remplissait Link d'une fierté et d'une satisfaction sans bornes), et qu'il serait certainement phénoménal quand il aurait atteint ses dimensions définitives à l'âge adulte.

Un soir pourtant, il finit par lui faire part de ce qui était peu à peu devenu une véritable inquiétude pour lui : que se passerait-il pour lui, et que se passerait-il pour elle, s'il venait à la mettre enceinte ? Alors elle rit de sa candeur et lui répliqua que ça n'arriverait pas, parce qu'elle buvait chaque matin par précaution une infusion d'ellébore, qui empêchait un embryon de s'installer dans son ventre… Un peu déçu mais finalement rassuré, il put s'adonner au sexe à nouveau l'esprit tranquille.

À leur grand plaisir à tous deux !

Étonnées de voir leur reine solliciter ce jeune chien d'homme si souvent, les Gerudo, qui s'étaient contentées les premières fois de s'arrêter un instant devant sa tente pour entendre si elle avait l'air satisfaite, restaient à présent plantées agglutinées sur le pas de la porte, comme hypnotisées, et les gémissements interminables entrecoupés de cris soudains qu'elles entendaient leur reine pousser de plus en plus longtemps de plus en plus souvent leur causait un sentiment étrange quelque part entre l'horreur et la fascination, désagréable et délicieux, qui faisait naître au fond de beaucoup d'entre elles une espèce de chaleur humide et frissonnante inconnue et qu'elles s'expliquaient mal, certaines d'entre elles surtout parmi les jeunes à peine pubères en ressentant même le besoin aussi impérieux qu'incompréhensible de courir en hâte s'allonger dans leur tente pour se dévêtir et s'enfoncer les doigts dans le sexe, bien souvent en pensant sans trop savoir pourquoi au jeune esclave aux cheveux blonds…

D'ailleurs, Nabooru le chassant toujours aussitôt le coït achevé, quelques-unes des plus hardies se mirent à l'attendre à la sortie, d'abord juste pour le voir, constater de leurs yeux de quoi a l'air un homme quand il vient de posséder une femme, puis après quelques soirs pour lui parler, le féliciter du plaisir qu'il semblait à l'entendre donner à leur reine bien-aimée, lui demander ses impressions, si lui aussi prenait du plaisir ; au début, il fut étonné et intimidé que ces farouches amazones daignent lui adresser la parole et, trouvant d'une grossièreté inqualifiable de se permettre des commentaires bassement organiques sur un femme avec laquelle il avait un lien si étroit et important à ses yeux, il n'osa pas répondre ; mais peu à peu, mis en confiance par leur attitude devenue étrangement plus mielleuse et conciliante envers lui, il finit par oublier sa timidité, et en une semaine à peine il crânait déjà comme n'importe quel mufle entouré de midinettes.

Il finit même par arriver que quand il s'isolait pour aller uriner sur le sable à l'écart du camp ou faire sa toilette à l'oasis, certaines d'entre elles, particulièrement les jeunes, celles qui pensaient à lui le soir la main entre les cuisses, le suivent pour lui donner l'ordre de leur montrer son sexe, dont l'aspect très différent du leur les intriguait beaucoup ; et sitôt qu'elles le voyaient, elles sursautaient en poussant des cris et des gloussements irrépressibles et détalaient en courant à petits pas précipités, tout étonnées, aussi émoustillées que gênées, les mains sur leurs joues brûlantes avec un rire nerveux et suraigu qu'elles peinaient de longues minutes à faire cesser.

À tel point qu'un matin, tandis que Link au bord de l'oasis se dévêtait pour se baigner, se croyant seul et bien caché par les buissons et les palmiers dattiers, une toute jeune Gerudo, dans les treize ans, se faufila derrière lui, seule, et lui ordonna :

« Esclave, moi aussi fais-moi gémir et crier comme notre reine ! »

Si les paroles étaient dures et le message très clair, la voix était tremblante et le ton mal assuré ; le garçon, dans le plus simple appareil, se retourna, doucement, mais résolument ; la jeune fille, au nez légèrement busqué, aux yeux vert anis et aux longs cheveux lisses très noirs qui ondulaient aux pointes, vêtue d'un bustier et d'un saroual moutarde, était petite et fluette avec de minuscules ébauches de seins qui avaient à peine commencé à pousser ; en le voyant nu devant elle, son sexe de garçon impudiquement exposé à ses regards de fille, elle rougit et éprouva de la difficulté à déglutir.

« Tu n'as pas l'air sûre de toi, répondit-il sur un ton gentil mais dans une attitude qui singeait celle d'un irrésistible séducteur macho.

– Je… bégaya-t-elle transpirante et tremblante en rougissant toujours plus. Je t'ordonne de me faire gémir et crier avec ton sexe !

– Écoute, finit-il par dire avec un hochement de la tête, je ne suis pas sûr que ça plairait à la reine. Elle est responsable de vous toutes, et c'est à elle que j'appartiens. Pour ton bien et pour le mien, il vaudrait mieux lui en demander l'autorisation avant… »

C'est donc ce qu'ils firent, et Nabooru entra dans une colère noire, renvoya la petite guerrière dans sa chambre en pleurs avec une paire de claques, sortit de sa tente en trombe et convoqua toute la tribu sur la Grand-Place pour décréter en hurlant d'une voix de tonnerre :

« L'homme est _mon_ esclave ! Il est _à moi_ ! Je ne permettrai à aucune de vous d'y toucher sexuellement ! »

Mais à l'heure de la sieste, Link se faufila dans la tente de la petite jeune fille, qui s'appelait Jameela, pour la consoler de son humiliation du matin ; elle qui était prostrée en larmes sur sa couchette, partagée entre la honte et l'émoi, fut ravie de sa délicate attention ; en quelques minutes à peine, il était allongé sur son lit la culotte aux chevilles et elle blottie contre lui à le masturber avec tendresse et émerveillement…

L'affaire finit par se savoir ; les Gerudo se passèrent le mot en veillant à ce que leur reine ne l'apprenne pas, et très vite il était devenu de notoriété publique parmi ces femmes que le jeune esclave étranger était gentil et délicat, pas brutal ni grossier comme l'avaient été les autres hommes de passage dans la tribu, que son gros membre étrange entre les jambes ne représentait aucune menace pour elles, et qu'il était en fin de compte tout à fait fréquentable.

Aussi se mirent-elles à l'amener en douce à leurs soirées festives entre filles ; elles lui avaient donné le surnom affectueux de "Raj-el srir", qui veut dire "petit homme" en gerudo, et buvaient ses paroles, se repaissaient de sa vue, lui confiaient leurs petits secrets, dansaient pour lui, le cajolaient, lui caressaient et lui coiffaient les cheveux, le paraient de bijoux et de maquillage, lui faisaient des dessins au henné partout sur le corps ; il accepta même qu'une jeune coquette lui perce une oreille (mais une seule !) et y passe un anneau en échange d'une masturbation ; alors qu'au début il se contentait d'assister en spectateur à leurs fêtes, se couchant simplement beaucoup plus tard que par le passé, il se laissa peu à peu entraîner à jouer à tous leurs jeux, commençant par accepter des pâtisseries grasses et sucrées qu'elles lui donnaient de leurs mains directement à la bouche, puis il se mit à boire beaucoup d'alcool de datte, avant d'en venir même à fumer du narguilé voire parfois rien de moins que des rouleaux de haschich !

En deux mois de ce régime, le jeune garçon avait pris beaucoup de poids, affichant un hideux ventre gras, perdu le souffle tant ses poumons étaient encrassés, se levait tous les matins avec la gueule de bois et une haleine empestée, et ses réflexes étaient devenus lents et son esprit confus ; dans son égarement, il était tellement subjugué par ses nouvelles distractions qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Nabooru ne l'avait plus appelé à elle depuis plus d'un mois alors qu'ils avaient couché ensemble pratiquement tous les deux jours pendant trois mois avant ça ; chaque milieu d'après-midi à l'heure de son entraînement aux armes, elle le voyait arriver mal démaquillé, les yeux bouffis, le teint blafard et l'haleine chargée, incapable de marcher droit ; lent et lourd, il recevait ses coups sans parvenir à lui en porter, passait plus de temps affalé par terre que debout l'arme à la main, puis retournait s'amuser et s'intoxiquer sitôt la séance finie…

Le jour de ses treize ans, les femmes lui préparèrent une soirée spéciale d'anniversaire, se relayant pour y participer toutes sans donner à leur reine l'impression qu'elles désertaient le camp pour se rendre toutes au même endroit ; jamais il n'avait été à ce point couvert de cadeaux, bijoux, poupées, parfums, et elles lui avaient même préparé un énorme gâteau au miel et aux dattes, tellement sucré qu'une seule bouchée couvrait les besoins énergétiques d'une journée, avec des bâtons d'encens en guise de bougies.

Link et les Gerudo étaient là, sous la tente commune de toile bleu roi aux paravents décorés d'arabesques dorées empestée de vapeurs d'encens, de narguilé, de haschich et d'une puanteur de graisse et d'épices, de sébum et de sécrétions corporelles, d'haleine et de gaz intestinaux, à s'amuser, se goinfrer, s'enivrer et s'intoxiquer, quand la reine Nabooru fit irruption dans la salle, faisant claquer la toile de l'entrée en la poussant brutalement devant elle ; un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée ; ses sourcils parfaitement épilés tremblant de rage et de dépit au dessus de ses magnifiques yeux ambrés aux longs cils noirs, ses lèvres roses et charnues pincées en une moue réprobatrice, elle s'avança vers le fond de la salle comme au pas de charge de son déhanché sensuel, balançant des épaules, belle et terrible ; face à elle, s'offrait à ses yeux le spectacle le plus dégradant, le plus navrant qui soit : avachi sur un coussin bleu brodé d'or, son gros ventre mou droit devant étalé à la vue, vêtu d'un saroual, paré de quatre colliers et une dizaine de bracelets, coiffé d'une queue-de-cheval, les yeux tartinés de khôl noir, les joues barbouillées de miettes de gâteau au miel et de traces de rouge à lèvres, un dessin obscène tracé au henné sur le torse, Link s'empiffrait de pâtisseries d'une main et tirait sur un énorme pétard de haschich de l'autre ; elle nota même qu'une toute jeune Gerudo avait à son arrivée retiré en hâte la main qu'elle avait glissée dans le pantalon du garçon ; la reine se campa devant lui, pieds plantés au sol et poings sur les hanches, torse bombé et regard farouche ; s'il n'avait pas été aussi abruti par l'alcool et par la drogue, il l'aurait trouvée sublime mais aurait tremblé de terreur à sa vue ; au lieu de ça, il se contenta d'émettre un rire crétin qui ressemblait au braiment d'un âne…

« Je peux savoir ce que signifie la présence de ce chien galeux d'esclave, de ce porc infâme d'homme parmi nous dans nos quartiers ? demanda la reine d'une voix de stentor étranglée de colère.

– Ô ma reine, bredouilla l'une des plus âgées d'une voix mal assurée au ton implorant, sois indulgente, c'est l'anniversaire du petit homme, nous avons voulu lui…

– Ah, c'est son anniversaire ? la coupa la reine sur un ton faussement intéressé d'une hypocrisie ostensible. Mais alors il mérite un cadeau ! »

Baissant les yeux avec dégoût sur Link, elle lui ordonna :

« Esclave, lève-toi et tends la main. »

Il se leva péniblement, lourd et pataud, s'aidant de ses mains, tira une dernière latte avant d'écraser son joint à terre, et tendit tout naturellement sa main gauche.

« Non, la droite, commanda-t-elle. C'est la droite qu'on tend à son hôte, tendre la gauche est irrespectueux, tu devrais savoir ça même en étant gaucher! »

Ça faisait beaucoup de mots pour en une seule phrase pour son esprit embrumé… Il hésita un instant, désorienté par les vapeurs d'alcool et de haschich, puis finit par tendre la main droite en position de demande, ouverte doigts serrés paume vers le plafond.

Alors, dans un ample geste vif, brutal et rageur, elle sortit un poignard de sa ceinture et lui en transperça la main de part en part.

Le garçon poussa un hurlement et s'effondra au sol de douleur, se tordant, roulant, pleurant et râlant en se tenant le poignet droit ; il répandait du sang partout sur le tapis ; les Gerudo étaient muettes et pétrifiées de consternation…

« _Chien galeux d'esclave_, cracha la reine en langue gerudo, _porc infâme d'homme, que le désert se gorge de ton sang pourri !_ ».

Puis elle ajouta à l'attention de Link :

« C'est le seul cadeau que mérite un gros lard, une mauviette, un eunuque comme toi ! Et si tu veux continuer à t'entraîner aux armes avec nous, tu vas perdre ces kilos, reprendre tes esprits et redevenir un homme ! »


	14. Chapitre 13: Luttes

Le lendemain matin, le garçon se leva le premier ; le jour se dessinait à peine, le soleil n'était pas même encore apparu. Il se sentait horriblement mal, lourd, sale, et sa main droite, que Nabooru avait seulement consenti à ce qu'on lui bande, le lançait douloureusement ; sans un bruit, pour ne pas réveiller ses hôtes, il se faufila hors de sa tente et se dirigea vers l'oasis.

Quand il baissa les yeux vers son reflet dans l'eau, il ne put pas croire ce qu'il y vit : il n'avait pas encore réalisé jusqu'à ce moment à quel point il avait grossi, sa masse musculaire avait fondu et ses cheveux avaient poussé…

Il se trouva hideux…

Se lançant à lui-même un regard haineux et une grimace, il se détourna vivement de l'eau, s'approcha d'un buisson au pas de charge, ouvrit grand la bouche, se fourra deux doigts de la main gauche au fond de la gorge et, dans un bruit d'éructation retentissant, il vomit par litres âcres et pestilentiels toute la ripaille, l'alcool et la pourriture dont il s'était honteusement rempli.

À genoux, tremblant, toussant, il éclata en sanglots de dépit et de rage, martelant le sable de coups de poings, avec sa main blessée, exprès, pour se faire mal, se punir.

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de lui-même…

Il était censé devenir le Héros légendaire d'Hyrule, et il s'était conduit comme un beauf, un imbécile vénal et vulgaire.

Il retourna au bord de l'eau, y trempa sa tête, but une grande quantité, se leva pour aller uriner et retourna boire à nouveau ; puis il secoua la tête pour sécher ses longs cheveux ternes, et se rendit d'un pas décidé à l'arsenal du camp ; là, il attrapa un couteau et, sans hésitation et sans égard, s'attrapant à pleine main des mèches entières, il les trancha et se rasa la tête comme il put.

Durant la matinée, il fit non seulement sa part des corvées ménagères, mais demanda à assurer également celle de la Gerudo désignée pour l'assister ce jour-là ; le midi, il refusa de manger, et alla au bord de l'oasis, boire puis s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sable pour méditer…

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder…

Nabooru…

Non, quel idiot ! Il n'arrivait pas à penser à qui ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'elle !

Le coup de couteau dans la main, il s'en moquait, mais son regard méprisant, ses paroles blessantes, avoir perdu son estime… ça il ne pouvait le supporter !

Il serra les yeux très fort en essayant de la chasser de son esprit.

Il pensa alors à Saria ; ce qu'elle aurait pensé de tout ça… Saria, la jolie petite princesse Zelda et sa nourrice Impa, la gentille petite Malon, Talon et Ingo, l'insupportable Ruto et le courageux Mikau, Nabooru…

« Ah, chier ! »

À nouveau il se dépêcha de la chasser de son esprit.

Il pensa alors à Ganondorf…

Ganondorf !

Comme il aurait ri de le voir dans cet état ! Que de mépris il lui aurait montré, que de sarcasmes il lui aurait crachés au visage ! Ça, un héros destiné à le vaincre ?

À cette pensée, Link sentit une telle rage monter en lui qu'il se leva d'un bond avec un long cri terrible et, sans même y penser, presque comme si son exaspération essayait de jaillir de lui par elle-même, il se mit à fouetter l'air autour de lui de coups de poing et de coups de pieds, toutes les bottes et les katas des divers arts martiaux que la reine des Gerudo lui avait enseignés, pendant près d'une heure…

Et même à la place de sa sieste, il passa à une petite séance de musculation.

Aussi, quand vint l'heure de sa séance d'entraînement avec la reine, même s'il n'y eut pas de miracle, au moins put-il endurer la durée de la séance jusqu'au bout, tête haute et sans finir par terre.

Et même s'il ne put la regarder dans les yeux et si elle ne lui adressa pas une seule parole, au moins n'eut-il pas honte de se présenter devant elle et fut-il vaincu sans démériter…

En tout cas, il jeûna, but beaucoup d'eau et fit de l'exercice toute la journée.

Le lendemain, il se remit à manger, peu, et continua à boire beaucoup et à faire beaucoup d'exercice ; il en fit de même les jours suivants, tôt levé et tôt couché, vivant sainement, mangeant peu et bougeant beaucoup.

Mais très vite il se rendit compte que ça ne suffirait pas.

Ses trois mois de beuverie avaient réduit à néant les progrès de près d'un an, il avait tout perdu, devait repartir de zéro, et il n'en avait plus le temps ; en un an et demi parmi ces fières guerrières, il avait passé six mois à se morfondre et trois à s'amuser, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne s'était réellement entraîné que la moitié du temps ; bravo, beau rendement, c'était bien la peine !

Il décida de hausser le ton. Il le fallait, il avait bien trop de retard à rattraper.

A l'aide de cailloux et de bandelettes de tissu, il se confectionna quatre bracelets lestés d'environ cinq cent grammes chacun qu'il se passa aux poignets et aux chevilles et ne quitta plus, sauf pendant ses séances d'escrime avec Nabooru ; il espérait que ce surpoids obligerait ses muscles à travailler et le rendrait plus fort.

Mais comme frapper fort n'était pas suffisant, et ne servait à rien si les coups ne portaient pas, il prit également l'habitude de continuer à manier diverses armes blanches, répéter des bottes et des figures et s'entraîner tout seul le soir après sa séance ; il prit même parti de sauter le repas du soir pour ça.

Pour autant, Nabooru ne lui fit pas le moindre compliment sur ses efforts et son spectaculaire redressement ; à dire vrai, hormis les instructions sur le déroulement des séances d'escrime ou l'exécution d'une botte, elle ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole pendant ces quelques semaines…

Et lui continuait obstinément à s'entraîner, pratiquer l'escrime et la musculation et porter ses bracelets lestés pour progresser et regagner enfin son estime…

Ce jour-là, il avait opposé une résistance particulièrement énergique et farouche à sa maîtresse ; la séance avait duré plus de trois heures et le garçon y avait gagné une plaie béante en travers du dos, qui saignait ; non seulement elle l'avait encore vaincu, mais en plus frappé par derrière, en lâche, comme si elle le méprisait trop pour le regarder dans les yeux comme un véritable adversaire…

Link était dépité ; il se fichait de la plaie dans son dos, elle ne lui faisait même pas mal : la seule chose qui lui faisait mal était que Nabooru ne lui parle plus et ne le regarde plus… tremblant, mâchoires serrées, son épée toujours à la main, il la laissa retourner à sa tente sans bouger, et resta là, sur l'arène aménagée à l'arrière du camp ; quand elle eut disparu, il ficha son arme dans le sol d'un geste rageur, remit ses quatre bracelets lestés à ses poignets et à ses chevilles, et ramassa son épée avec la ferme intention de continuer à s'entraîner à l'escrime jusqu'à tomber par terre de fatigue…

Progresser, progresser à tout prix, devenir plus fort, plus fort qu'elle, la vaincre, l'impressionner, la subjuguer…

Estoc, taille, estoc, taille, coup droit, revers, coup droit, revers, moulinets, en "8", double "8", triple "8", dix, vingt, trente "8", plus souple le poignet, lame devant, lame en arrière le long du bras, et on alterne, coup d'épée, coup de poing, coup d'épée, coup de pied, un saut, estocade plongeante, attaque tornade…

Il était torse nu, la sueur perlant sur sa peau hâlée, ses cheveux d'or qui repoussaient formant un duvet lumineux autour de sa tête, un regard farouche dans ses beaux yeux bleus ; si seulement Nabooru n'avait pas été trop fière pour daigner le regarder, elle aurait vu qu'il était redevenu aussi beau, mortellement beau qu'avant…

Il s'entraîna de la sorte encore trois heures de plus, sans aller dîner et sans ménager ses efforts ; avec le poids des bracelets, au bout d'un moment c'est à peine s'il arrivait encore à lever les pieds ou à soulever son épée ; la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, il y avait près de douze heures qu'il n'avait rien avalé, rien depuis une louche de semoule, et qu'il se dépensait sans compter, il était épuisé, essoufflé, affamé et assoiffé, et tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal ; ressentant durement le besoin de faire une pause, le gamin ficha la pointe de son épée dans le sol, et appuya ses deux mains sur le pommeau du manche et le front sur le dos des mains pour se soutenir tandis qu'il soufflait un peu… C'était si bon de ne plus bouger ! Il sentait ses membres se reposer, se délasser… À vrai dire, il ne les sentait plus du tout ; et il ne pensait plus à rien du tout non plus… Et ses paupières étaient si lourdes, ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls…

Avant qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il s'était endormi debout sur son épée plantée en terre, à demi nu et en sueur dans la nuit glaciale du désert…

C'est en sortant de sa tente le lendemain matin au réveil pour s'étirer que la femme gerudo habitant le plus près du terrain d'entraînement l'aperçut, vision saisissante et incongrue d'un être statufié à un endroit où il n'aurait pas dû se trouver et dans une position qui n'avait rien de naturel ; sa voisine passa sa tête dehors à ce moment ; elle l'appela et toutes deux se précipitèrent pour voir ce que leur petit esclave chéri faisait là, assaillies par l'angoisse horrible qu'il se soit endormi dehors, nu dans le froid… Et quand elles arrivèrent à sa hauteur, leur crainte se confirma : le gamin était glacé et respirait à peine ; et quand elles le secouèrent pour tenter de le réveiller, elles ne réussirent qu'à lui arracher une quinte de toux au son gras et rauque affreux qui le plia et le jeta à terre, où il se mit à convulser…

Dans sa tente de toile bleue, la plus vaste et la mieux décorée du camp avec son tapis persan bleu et or, ses paravents peints d'arabesques or sur fond bleu et ses chandeliers en or, la reine Nabooru s'éveillait à peine et étirait avec délice ses longs membres athlétiques, ses muscles noueux roulant et se détendant l'un après l'autre sous sa peau caramel, quand elle sursauta, manquant de se donner un claquage, en voyant l'une de ses femmes faire irruption dans la pièce en criant :

« Ma reine, ma reine ! L'esclave a dormi dehors, il a attrapé froid ! Il est très malade ! »

La superbe femme rousse aux yeux d'ambre ressentit tout à coup l'irritation raidir sa nuque… Poussant un grognement exaspéré, elle jeta rageusement un oreiller de satin doré en direction de sa guerrière puis lâcha d'une voix stridente :

« Et que veux-tu que j'aie à faire de ce chien bâtard ?!  
– Mais, ma reine, implora la femme, il faut le soigner…  
– Et alors ? rugit la reine. Dites à la guérisseuse de l'examiner, et qu'on ne me dérange plus avec ça ! Comme si c'était mon affaire ! »

La guérisseuse fut donc appelée au chevet du petit garçon, que l'on avait installé tremblant et inconscient dans son lit ; c'était une très vieille Gerudo, probablement la plus vieille et la plus laide de la tribu, avec ses petits yeux plissés, sa peau olivâtre et ridée comme un pruneau, son énorme nez crochu et ses deux chicots disproportionnés à l'avant de la bouche ; elle l'examina, toucha son front de ses mains décharnées aux doigts noueux prolongés d'ongles longs et jaunis ; il était brûlant, tremblait et son souffle était rauque et bruyant ; la vieille femme vêtue d'une djellaba bordeaux poussa un soupir réprobateur en hochant la tête… À son attitude, les femmes massées autour d'elle comprirent que ce n'était pas bon, et l'assaillirent de questions ; ses réponses les plongèrent dans le désespoir, en particulier les plus jeunes dont beaucoup ne purent se retenir de se mettre à pleurer…

Toute la journée, malades d'angoisse, elles se relayèrent pour veiller le malade, la petite Jameela étant probablement celle qui resta le plus longtemps à son chevet.

Mais la reine, elle, ne vint à aucun moment dans sa chambre s'enquérir de son état ; elle lui témoigna même une indifférence telle, s'en désintéressa à un tel point qu'elle ne fut pas même au courant qu'il était alité.

C'est en milieu d'après-midi quand il ne se présenta pas à son cours d'escrime qu'elle se trouva devant le fait accompli…

La guérisseuse et trois Gerudo, deux adolescentes et une grosse matrone, entouraient le lit du garçon et lui rafraîchissaient le front avec un linge humide quand Nabooru fit irruption dans la chambre en repoussant violemment les pans de toile de l'entrée ; elle avait une moue et les sourcils froncés, une expression de vif mécontentement sur son beau visage hâlé ; se tenant sur le pas de la porte bras écartés sur les pans de toile dans une position déhanchée provocatrice, elle toisa tour à tour le garçon allongé inconscient, qui grelottait en gémissant d'une voix rauque, et les femmes en pleine démonstration dégradante de dépendance envers lui ; indignes de Gerudo !

Furieuse, leur reine s'écria :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore avec ce sale chien d'esclave ? »

C'est la vieille et hideuse guérisseuse qui prit la parole, en se tournant vers sa souveraine lentement et péniblement à cause de sa sciatique.

« Tu es dure avec cet enfant, dit-elle de sa voix aigre. Ce n'est pas par paresse qu'il est couché. Il est mourant… »

La reine se rengorgea visiblement.

Elle lâcha les rideaux, baissa les bras et avança vers le milieu de la pièce, avant de lâcher d'une voix étranglée :

« Comment ça, "mourant" ?!  
– Il a une pneumonie, ma reine, expliqua la vieille, et plus de quarante de fièvre. Son organisme est tellement affaibli qu'il pourrait ne pas passer la nuit.  
– Ah ! », s'exclama Nabooru.

Elle fit la moue en silence un long moment avant de reprendre :

« Donc c'est vraiment grave…  
– Oui, confirma la vieille. Mais s'il passe la nuit, il sera sauvé.  
– Bien ! s'écria alors la reine. Puisqu'il est censé être un héros, il passera la nuit. Nous n'avons plus à nous en occuper ! »

Alors, elle poussa dehors sans ménagement les quatre femmes qui entouraient le lit du garçon blond qui délirait, rouge et brûlant, et rameuta en criant le reste de la tribu sur la place publique ; quand un bon nombre fut présent pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, la belle femme rousse à la peau brune leur annonça d'une voix de stentor :

« Le chien d'homme est malade comme vous le savez. La nuit qui vient sera critique pour lui d'après Zubeeda la guérisseuse. Alors je vous interdis de lui prodiguer des soins, et plus encore d'aller le veiller ! Si ce petit connard a été assez bête pour dormir à la belle étoile et attraper froid, il ne mérite aucune sollicitude de votre part ! S'il survit, tant mieux. S'il meurt, tant pis. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'en soucier : ce n'est qu'un homme ! Allez-vous vous faire du souci pour un homme, femmes gerudo ? Pas question ! Et je punirai de ma propre main qui que ce soit d'entre vous qui osera s'introduire dans la chambre de ce chien cette nuit pour lui apporter son soutien ! »

Les Gerudo se séparèrent dans une rumeur assourdissante, et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations courantes en ronchonnant, inquiètes pour la vie de leur mascotte et scandalisées par la dureté de leur reine.

La nuit tomba, l'heure du souper passa, le camp s'endormit, tente après tente…

Il faisait déjà nuit noire et, seul dans sa chambre, abandonné, privé de soutien, ce qui est peut être le plus douloureux pour un malade, Link luttait, inconscient, délirant, frissonnant mais trempé de sueur, râlant, régulièrement secoué de quintes de toux grasse au son raclant affreux qu'il aurait qualifiées de supplice s'il avait été lucide…

Soudain, une silhouette se faufila dans sa chambre.

Une silhouette élancée et musculeuse.

Quand elle avança, le flambeau laissé allumé révéla de son éclat ambré le visage de la reine Nabooru…

Approchant de son pas déhanché, elle se posta juste à côté du lit et, enfin, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, elle regarda attentivement le garçon blond ; ses grands yeux noisette de chat n'étaient pas maquillés et affichaient un regard grave, et, tête baissée, son long nez aquilin ne cachait pas la moue de ses lèvres pulpeuses, commissures affaissées vers le bas…

Elle s'agenouilla sur le tapis au pied du lit, se pencha vers le garçon alité, qui gémissait dans son sommeil et n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée, et lui prit la main ; c'était la droite, celle qu'elle lui avait transpercée d'un coup de poignard six semaines plus tôt… Mal soignée, la cicatrice était affreuse, formant une épaisse bosse livide et râpeuse à la surface de la peau toute douce de la petite main…

Presque spontanément, la jeune femme la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa longuement, tendrement…

Elle la serra plus fort dans les siennes tout à coup ; ses sourcils se relevaient peu à peu en accent circonflexe et ses lèvres tremblaient…

Dans un hoquet qui secoua ses épaules, elle laissa les larmes couler de ses yeux, lâchant enfin prise, et se mit à pleurer à sanglots déchirants, effondrée à terre, tête basse, brisée, cramponnée à la main inerte du garçon blond…

« Mon petit homme… », murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Et, pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes, elle répéta, plus fort, plus distinctement, en détachant bien chaque mot, insistant particulièrement sur le premier :

« _Mon_ petit homme ! »

Elle hoqueta, baisa à nouveau la paume meurtrie de sa petite main, la caressa de sa joue en la baignant de larmes, et sans pouvoir s'en détacher, elle implora :

« Ne meurs pas… Ne meurs pas, mon petit homme… Ne me laisse pas… »


	15. Chapitre 14: Rendre les armes

**AVERTISSEMENT: chapitre classé M/interdit aux moins de 18 ans**

« Alors, _Raj-el Srir_, c'est "petite femme" qu'il va falloir t'appeler si tu continues à cogner comme ça ! »

En garde et transpirante, cimeterre à la main, Nabooru le regardait droit dans les yeux, et souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, lumineuse, belle et sensuelle.

Bien droit sur ses pieds, arme baissée, dans une position faussement détendue provocatrice, Link lui lança un regard de velours de ses beaux yeux bleus et un sourire chavirant de sa belle bouche à la lèvre ourlée en lui répliquant :

« C'est toi qui cognes comme une femme, Maîtresse. Si j'enlève mes bracelets lestés, tu vas voir qui est l'homme ici… »

La superbe femme rousse à la peau hâlée sourit de plus belle, le bout de sa langue frétillant entre ses dents et ses yeux d'ambre plissés par l'excitation ; lui, prenant la bandelette du bracelet lesté qu'il avait au poignet gauche entre ses dents et tirant lentement et lascivement dessus comme il aurait délacé le corsage d'une vierge, ne détachait pas ses magnifiques yeux de saphir de ses yeux d'ambre…

Difficile à les voir, lui si viril et elle si taquine, de croire qu'il avait treize ans et elle vingt-sept ; ou qu'elle était une reine et lui son esclave…

Quelque chose avait changé entre eux depuis la nuit où Link avait frôlé la mort.

Au petit matin, Nabooru s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait passé la nuit entière auprès de lui à lui tenir la main.

_Passé la nuit entière avec lui !_

Elle s'était levée en sursaut, affolée : passer la nuit entière avec un homme… mais seule une _épouse_ passe des nuits entières avec un homme ! Une épouse, une femme qui _appartient_ à un homme, son _esclave_ ! Dans le code de conduite gerudo, c'était l'aveu de faiblesse le plus dégradant qui soit !

Comme une gamine prise en faute, une adolescente qui a fait le mur pour aller retrouver son petit copain et entend soudain la clé tourner dans la serrure et les parents rentrer plus tôt que prévu, elle avait passé la tête dehors par l'entrée de la tente, et regardé nerveusement de tous les côtés… Ouf, personne n'était encore levé…

Elle était retournée à sa tente sur la pointe des pieds, sans faire un bruit et avec d'infinies précautions, s'était rapidement rafraîchie, maquillée et coiffée, et était ressortie en grande pompe réveiller tout le monde comme tous les matins, comme si elle avait passé la nuit dans sa chambre ; hypocritement, comme si elle ne venait pas de le quitter à l'instant et ignorait tout à fait dans quel état il était, elle avait demandé si le chien d'esclave avait passé la nuit et était toujours vivant.

Un moment après, elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher de bondir, crier et pleurer de joie quand la vieille guérisseuse était revenue de la chambre du jeune garçon en annonçant qu'il était réveillé et avait demandé à manger…

À partir de cet instant, elle n'avait plus montré de sévérité excessive ou de fierté mal placée ; le surlendemain, enfin totalement rétabli, il avait repris l'entraînement, et quand il s'était présenté devant elle, elle lui avait _parlé_ ; pas donné des instructions, mais bien parlé, oh, juste demandé comment il se sentait, bien sûr, mais en le regardant dans les yeux, et avec un sourire, et l'essentiel était là ; surpris, ravi, il n'en avait que mieux combattu ; alors comme à chaque fois qu'il combattait bien, elle avait été de bonne humeur ; et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était de bonne humeur, lui l'avait été encore plus et avait combattu mieux encore ; ils étaient redevenus parfaitement complices, et Link s'était mis à progresser comme jamais !

À présent, il combattait encore mieux, bougeait encore plus vite et frappait encore plus fort avec ses bracelets lestés qu'avant sans ce surpoids…

Et ce jour-là, leur combat d'entraînement était d'une intensité qu'ils n'avaient jamais encore atteinte ; elle monta encore d'un cran quand les quatre bracelets lestés eurent chu à terre…

Les quatre membres enfin libres et légers, Link piaffa, roula des poignets, des épaules et du cou, faisant craquer ses articulations ; Nabooru sourit en coin ; il était si beau… treize ans, encore un enfant, mais déjà presque un homme, son petit homme, petit, menu, poupin, mais robuste, parfaitement proportionné, plein de santé et de vigueur, torse nu juste décoré d'un pendentif au bout d'une ficelle à son cou, une peau douce hâlée comme un pain qui sort du four et émaillée de cicatrices d'une affolante virilité, un regard droit, franc et conquérant dans de magnifiques grands yeux bleus comme le ciel, un sourire chaque jour plus charmeur, et ses cheveux d'or, épais et soyeux, qui avaient repoussé juste assez pour ployer à nouveau vers ses épaules sous leur propre poids, qui lui faisaient comme un soleil éclatant, une lumière angélique autour du visage…

Mais quand il repassa à l'attaque, il n'avait plus rien d'angélique ; sa vitesse et sa puissance étaient tout à coup phénoménales ; le sable ocre du désert sous leurs pieds se soulevant en nuées, ils croisèrent le fer comme deux bêtes sauvages, échangeant une pluie de coups rapides et brutaux, parant, frappant, parant et frappant à nouveau, le tintement métallique de leurs lames devenant assourdissant ; jamais la superbe reine n'avait pris un tel plaisir à l'art de la guerre… poussant un cri de joie, elle se fendit d'un ample et puissant coup d'estoc, bras tendu droit devant elle, transperçant l'air sur deux bons mètres en avant ; si le garçon blond avait été sur la trajectoire, elle l'aurait embroché de part en part… mais il avait anticipé son mouvement et en avait profité pour passer derrière elle avec une rapidité qui la surprit et, tendant simplement son épée en avant, il n'eut qu'à piquer de dos de son adversaire laissé découvert et sans défense…

« Un partout », déclara-t-il.

Nabooru fit une grimace ; il était rare qu'il parvienne à revenir au score… surtout en parvenant à la prendre en défaut aussi parfaitement… dans son dos… si ça avait été un vrai combat, il ne lui aurait laissé aucune chance de survie. Là, elle aurait bien mérité qu'il lui trace une estafilade comme toutes celles qu'elle lui avait laissées sur le corps depuis près de deux ans…

« Hum, ajouta le garçon sur le ton d'un séducteur irrésistible, ce serait un crime de laisser une marque sur ce dos à la peau si douce… »

La reine des Gerudo se redressa et se retourna dans sa direction, sourcils froncés comme pour essayer de lui signifier que son numéro de charme la laissait indifférente, mais incapable de réprimer un sourire flatté.

C'est alors que Link glissa avec un clin d'œil cavalier :

« La prochaine fois, je ferai plutôt sauter ton soutien gorge… »

Piquée au vif par la familiarité de cet esclave envers sa maîtresse, la superbe femme à la peau caramel repassa à l'attaque avec un cri ; comme dopée par le coup de semonce qu'elle venait d'essuyer, elle le mit plus en difficulté lors de cet échange que lors du précédent ; alors il eut recours à l'une des bottes secrètes qu'elle lui avait enseignées, une roulade avant s'achevant en un coup d'estoc porté droit vers l'avant à mi-hauteur lors du rétablissement qui portait le nom de Coup Droit Roulé ; mais elle savait que c'était ce qu'il ferait, parce que c'était la plus commune, la plus facile et la plus pratique pour se dégager ; donc la moins efficace… et le temps qu'il se rétablisse, elle avait tourné comme une danseuse étoile et s'était placée derrière lui, et ce fut à son tour de lui appliquer sa lame dans le dos…

« Deux à un », corrigea-t-elle.

Sans pitié, elle lui taillada le dos ; mais aussitôt, se penchant en avant avec précipitation, les yeux mi-clos et la langue frétillante passée entre ses lèvres étirées d'un sourire extatique, elle l'attrapa par la taille et se mit à lécher fiévreusement le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie, goûtant la peau du garçon blond de toute sa langue et du bout de ses lèvres…

Secoué d'un frisson de pur plaisir, Link poussa un profond grognement d'excitation…

Dans un rire, la reine se remit d'aplomb tandis que le jeune esclave se retournait et se remettait en garde ; il sourit à pleines dents ; l'échange de coups reprit de plus belle, le sable rouge volant autour d'eux, sur leur peau, leur sueur, les lames cliquetant et crachant des étincelles, leurs regards incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres d'arrêter de sourire ; Nabooru enchaîna trois coups de cimeterre, droite à gauche, gauche à droite, droite à gauche encore, Link sauta pour les éviter ; mais pas un simple saut ; les yeux de la reine s'ouvrirent tout rond, il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser… elle leva la tête : il s'était élevé à plus de trois mètres de hauteur et… il était en train de retomber sur elle de tout son poids l'épée tenue à deux mains pointe vers le bas qu'il allait abaisser avec une force colossale additionnée à celle de sa chute !

Elle recula, son pied ne trouva pas de prise dans le sable, et elle tomba et s'étala sur le dos de tout son long ; la lame de l'épée du garçon se ficha dans le sol de la moitié de sa longueur, juste entre ses deux cuisses…

Et avant qu'elle ait même eut le temps de bouger, il la retira de terre et vint du même geste en appliquer la pointe juste entre ses deux seins…

« Deux partout ! »

La pointe métallique de la lame lui chatouillait le sternum et soulevait légèrement son bustier… sous le tissu déformé et tendu contre ses seins par la pression de l'objet, elle sentit ses tétons se durcir délicieusement, et plus bas une chaleur humide, très humide, se répandre dans le creux de son entrejambe…

« Je ne sais pas si je vais oser, minauda le garçon aux beaux yeux bleus. Juste un petit mouvement vers le haut et ce bout de tissu ne sera plus qu'un souvenir… et ta beauté sera toute à moi… ah, je ne sais pas si je vais oser… »

Elle fut étonnée que l'idée de lui hurler d'oser, et de lui enlever aussi tout le reste, lui passe par la tête ; mi-vexée mi-excitée, la femme rousse aux yeux d'ambre ramassa son cimeterre, se redressa d'un bond sans élan d'une simple contraction des abdominaux, et frappa sans crier gare ; tintement métallique ; parfait, elle aurait été déçue qu'il se laisse surprendre… et le combat reprit, encore plus intense, encore plus brutal, encore plus bruyant, furieux, transpirant et sableux, encore plus passionné, excitant et quasi érotique…

Elle frappait, il parait, il frappait, elle parait, elle avançait, il reculait, il avançait, elle reculait, aucun des deux n'était pris en défaut, mais aucun des deux ne prenait l'avantage… elle balança un grand revers circulaire, ample et puissant, il l'évita, la contourna et se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même autour d'elle, épée tendue ; c'était la meilleure technique qu'elle lui ait apprise, l'Attaque Tornade ; alors elle sut qu'elle avait gagné cette partie, encore gagné : jamais personne n'avait réussi à enchaîner plus de trois Attaques Tornade sans perdre connaissance ; et lui avait déjà trop tourné sur lui-même sans l'atteindre pour pouvoir encore le faire avant de tourner de l'œil… elle se contenta de faire un pas de côté en attendant que son troisième tour la rate tout en préparant un nouveau revers…

C'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit son erreur…

Les hommes normaux étaient incapables d'enchaîner plus de trois Attaques Tornade sans perdre connaissance…

Le Héros du Temps marqué de la sainte Triforce des trois Déesses n'était pas un homme normal.

Une quatrième, et son revers le manqua ; une cinquième, et il bondit haut au-dessus du sol ; et six, et sept, et huit, elle dut s'avouer qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prévoir où il allait frapper ; d'ailleurs elle était bien trop stupéfaite et impressionnée pour répondre à son coup ; et neuf, et dix, et onze… ce n'était pas possible… onze Attaques Tornade à la suite… les bras ballants, elle ne réagit même pas quand il atterrit sur ses pieds derrière elle, appliqua la pointe de son arme doucement au ras de la peau de son dos juste sous son bustier, et déclara sobrement :

« Trois à deux. J'ai gagné, Maîtresse. »

Il avait gagné. Il l'avait vaincue. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans qu'elle l'entraînait, il l'avait vaincue. Elle, Nabooru, reine des femmes guerrières gerudo, était vaincue… Vaincue par un homme…

Non…

Non !

Ce n'était pas possible !

C'était hors de question !

Elle se retourna brutalement et lui asséna un coup de cimeterre plein de rage en lui hurlant, sans bien savoir si c'était d'humiliation ou pour masquer un autre trouble :

« Non tu n'as pas encore gagné ! Et tu ne gagneras jamais ! »

Leurs deux lames étaient croisées ; Nabooru avait un air blessé et furieux, et Link ne souriait plus du tout non plus, déçu et froissé…

« D'accord, grommela-t-il, tu ne veux pas perdre aux points, tu veux aller jusqu'au bout, je comprends… »

D'un simple moulinet du poignet d'une facilité insolente, il fit repasser en un éclair sa lame par-dessus celle de Nabooru, et pressa ; elle se dégagea, reprit le dessus, et pressa plus fort ; il se dégagea à son tour, reprit à nouveau le dessus et pressa encore plus fort… leurs lames crachaient des étincelles dans le sable avec un grincement ininterrompu…

Mais peu à peu, la force de Link, la pression qu'il imprimait à son arme, pesaient sur les bras de Nabooru… elle sentait sa propre lame de plus en plus lourde se rapprocher de plus en plus du sol, et le beau garçon blond au regard bleu farouche ne pas céder un pouce, et la surpasser inexorablement… elle le regarda dans les yeux, attentivement ; soudain, elle ne voyait plus l'adolescent à peine pubère, mais l'homme viril et puissant qu'il serait…

…

Bouche bée, elle laissa tomber son arme.

Et tomba à genoux…

Le regard de Link s'éclaira ; il sentit soudain une joie et une fierté incommensurables gonfler dans sa poitrine à le faire éclater… Il avait gagné, il avait vraiment gagné ! Il avait vaincu Nabooru l'Exaltée, reine des Gerudo et meilleure escrimeuse de tout Hyrule !

Il poussa un cri de joie bestial, un rugissement assourdissant et interminable, et son regard était bleu d'acier et brûlant comme une flamme, le regard d'un homme dévoré par la rage guerrière…

Soudain, jetant son épée au loin, il baissa vers la femme à la peau brune et aux yeux d'ambre un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et se mit à ricaner, un rire de fond de gorge qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu non plus et qui l'effraya comme une jeune vierge…

L'ordre jaillit tout seul, comme de lui-même, grondement impérieux assorti d'un geste sec et brusque, doigt tendu désignant le sol :

« Femme ! J'ai un désir à satisfaire ! »

La reine ouvrit tout rond de grands yeux ; elle crut d'abord avoir mal compris… ou plutôt elle ne put croire, ne voulut croire qu'elle avait bien compris…

Mais elle avait très bien compris ; les paroles, formule immuable, et le geste rituel explicite n'étaient que trop clairs…

Mais ce n'était pas à _lui_ de donner cet ordre !

Ricanant toujours du fond de la gorge, et comme respirant avec plus de difficulté, le souffle rauque comme un animal, il l'attrapa sèchement par un bras, comme aucune Gerudo ne tolèrerait jamais qu'aucun homme l'attrape…

Oh, déesses…

Elle aurait dû résister, elle aurait dû se débattre et protester, elle aurait dû être folle de rage et d'humiliation, de peur et de honte, mais sa virilité et sa puissance, qui irradiaient de lui et la brûlaient comme un soleil, étaient tellement irrésistibles qu'elle ne put même pas réagir et se laissa, fascinée, hébétée, traîner par le bras vers sa tente…

En quelques instants, elle se retrouva sur le lit, où il l'avait jetée comme un fétu de paille, à-demi nue, sans bien savoir comment ; il lui sembla bien que c'était lui qui lui avait déchiré son corsage et tiré sur son saroual pour le lui faire glisser des jambes, mais comment ses gants et ses babouches avaient-ils atterri à l'autre bout de la pièce ? Il baissa nerveusement sa tunique nouée autour de sa taille, en tremblant presque d'excitation, la laissa choir à ses chevilles, s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied, haletant, l'œil fou et la tête penchée comme un animal en rut ; elle ébaucha une tentative de se relever pour l'inciter à la patience, mais avec un grognement il se jeta sur le lit à son tour, la renversa sur le dos en lui soulevant les cuisses et, d'un coup de rein frénétique, la pénétra brutalement sans autre préliminaire…

Elle poussa un cri.

De douleur ; de terreur et de honte ; de surprise aussi ; non… de plaisir !

Entre ses cuisses, il la bombardait littéralement de coups de bassin ; elle le sentait cogner contre elle, aller et venir en elle et, Déesses ! elle avait presque oublié à quel point son sexe était énorme et vigoureux…

C'était brutal, primaire, instinctif ; naturel ; débarrassé de ce jeu qu'elle jouait avec lui et des règles de conduite qui le commandaient ; c'était juste leurs corps, leur désir l'un pour l'autre, ici et tout de suite…

L'orgasme lui vint si vite et si fort, plus vite et plus fort qu'il lui était jamais venu de toute sa vie, qu'elle crut que son cerveau allait disjoncter et son corps exploser…

Elle en poussa un long hurlement strident ; à son tour, Link lâcha un râle profond et se répandit en elle…

Tous ses muscles soudain détendus, vidée et molle comme une poupée de chiffon, elle se laissa choir sur le matelas moelleux, et le garçon blond sur elle, haletant bruyamment ; tournant la tête vers sa gauche, elle laissa son esprit allégé s'évader.

Il l'avait prise de force, sans attendre son consentement, renversée sur le dos dans la position de la dominée… Le dernier homme qui l'avait prise de force dans la position de la dominée s'appelait Mandrag.

Mandrag Ganondorf…

Il était déjà un homme et elle encore une enfant ; pour bien montrer à ces insolentes que lui, l'homme, était leur seul et unique roi, il avait trouvé que baiser comme une vulgaire putain celle qui aurait dû être leur reine légitime était un signe suffisamment fort… elle avait treize ans, elle était à peine pubère, sa lune de femme venait de se lever sur elle pour la première fois ; il l'avait déflorée sans égards, puis l'avait sollicitée toutes les nuits, et elle, pauvre enfant, inexpérimentée et toute pénétrée du respect qu'elle croyait devoir à son roi, pensait que c'était normal et croyait même y prendre du plaisir !

Ça n'avait cessé qu'au bout de deux ans, quand Ganondorf avait quitté les siens, trahi la tribu gerudo du jour au lendemain pour aller prêter allégeance au roi d'Hyrule ; c'était douze ans plus tôt, quand Link n'était encore qu'un bébé…

Link…

Oh, Link…

Soudain, comme une révélation, une évidence, Nabooru, la belle et si féminine Nabooru à la peau de caramel, aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux d'or, réalisa que si le dernier homme qui l'avait prise de force dans la position de la dominée avant Link était Ganondorf, ça avait été incomparablement meilleur avec Link qu'avec Ganondorf…

Elle éclata en sanglots et se mit à pleurer de joie, de pur bonheur…

Incomparablement meilleur…

Alors il pourrait le vaincre ! Il pourrait dépecer ce porc ! Il le surpassait déjà _en tout _! Son petit homme…

Mais le jeune garçon, lui, revenu de son délire des sens et lucide à nouveau, ne vit que sa maîtresse en pleurs…

Une chape de froid glacial s'abattit sur son cœur à cette vue.

Oh Déesses, mais qu'avait-il fait ?!

Réalisant l'égoïsme, la cruauté, l'horreur de son geste, honteux à vouloir mourir, il se mit à trembler et ne put que lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts de la main gauche, presque sans oser la toucher, en bégayant :

« N… Non, ma reine, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie… Je… Je suis désolé, tellement désolé ! Ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable et j'accepterai toute punition, mais ne pleure pas… »

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et lui sourit ; il ne comprenait plus…

« Oh, pardon, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je pleure… Et tu ne m'as rien fait de mal…

– Mais… articula le garçon perplexe. Je viens de te… euh… déshonorer… Je t'ai prise de force et tu pleures, que veux-tu que j'en pense ?

– Je pleure de joie, petit homme… »

Un instant, Link qui avait jusque là tout d'un homme retrouva la mine d'un enfant ; soulevant un sourcil et tordant les lèvres comme quand il ne comprenait pas les leçons d'école que Malon lui répétait le soir, il posa une espèce d'onomatopée pour toute question…

« Gneuh ?

– Oui, susurra Nabooru, je repensais à Ganondorf… et crois moi, tu es nettement meilleur que lui au lit… En fait tu l'enfonces totalement. Si c'est pareil sur le champ de bataille qu'au lit, il est vaincu d'avance et Hyrule est sauvé ! »

Link sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, et finit même par ne pas pouvoir se retenir de pousser un cri de victoire ; sa sublime maîtresse à la peau caramel sourit et essuya gracieusement ses beaux yeux d'ambre.

« Mais je m'en veux quand même, objecta soudain le jeune garçon blond.

– De quoi ? s'étonna la reine.

– De t'avoir obligée à coucher en ne pensant qu'à mon propre plaisir ; de t'avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs ; d'avoir fait couler tes larmes… »

Il s'écarta d'elle pour se redresser, buste levé coude appuyé sur le lit, et la regarder dans les yeux.

« Et il faut que tu saches que faire couler tes larmes était quelque chose que je m'étais juré d'éviter à tout prix… »

La gentillesse de ces paroles était telle que la femme rousse aux yeux d'ambre en ressentit une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine, où son cœur cognait tout à coup beaucoup plus fort…

« Alors je voudrais me faire pardonner, poursuivit le garçon.

– Mais je t'assure que tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner…

– Je voudrais te faire quelque chose de gentil… »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, et soudain ses magnifiques yeux bleus comme un ciel sans nuage se firent plus doux que de la soie et un sourire absolument sublime se dessina sur ses lèvres sensuelles…

Déesses, il n'avait vraiment que treize ans ce gosse ?

« J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, glissa-t-il sur un ton qui était celui d'un gamin polisson mais qui sonnait aussi étrangement mature et viril…

– Non, s'exclama Nabooru moins sur le ton d'une sèche interdiction que la maîtresse signifie à son esclave que sur celui d'une jeune fille intimidée et émue qui tente en vain de repousser les assauts d'un prétendant. Je t'en prie, mon petit homme, pas ça… Tu as déjà tout obtenu de moi, alors laisse-moi ce dernier rempart de pudeur et d'intimité pour me convaincre que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi…

– Moi non plus », répondit-il gravement.

Cette chaleur dans sa poitrine, et ces cognements de son cœur…

Une nouvelle larme roula d'un œil de la reine sur sa joue.

« Chier, pesta le jeune héros aux cheveux blonds, je te fais encore pleurer… »

Il s'allongea à nouveau, posant sa tête sur le ventre plat et ferme de la jeune femme rousse, et tendit les lèvres pour lui embrasser le creux du nombril…

C'est alors qu'un éclair sembla traverser son visage ; il se redressa avec un sourire radieux, quoique vaguement pervers, et susurra avec une voix étouffée d'excitation :

« Je crois que je sais ce que je pourrais faire…

– Mais tu n'as rien à faire, je te dis, l'assura Nabooru.

– Oh si, claironna Link, quelque chose qui va te faire très, très plaisir…

– Me faire jouir encore plus fort ? s'étrangla presque la reine.

– Encore plus fort qu'encore plus fort, répliqua le garçon avec une assurance qui le rendait encore plus beau. Tu sais ce truc que j'aime tellement…

– Non, pas… ?

– Ce truc que tu fais à mon sexe avec ta bouche… Chuis sûr que je peux te le faire… »

Nabooru ouvrit les yeux tout ronds et se mit à frémir.

D'envie…

Ne serait-ce que le voir descendre lascivement à reculons le long de son ventre jusqu'entre ses cuisses fut en soi une jouissance pour elle ; soudain moins arrogant, plus concentré et plus soucieux de bien faire, il se pencha vers cet endroit par lequel elle lui donnait tant de plaisir ; penchant la tête, au-dessus de son pubis elle ne voyait plus dépasser du visage du garçon que ses deux beaux yeux bleus ; il examinait attentivement, pour être sûr de toucher au bon endroit, ne pas blesser, et il ne se lassait pas d'examiner ; il trouvait ça si beau…

« Voyons, voyons… marmonnait-il en écartant des doigts les replis de chair. Est-ce que c'est bien là… ? »

Haletante, en sueur, déjà au comble de l'excitation à la seule idée du plaisir qu'il allait lui donner, Nabooru un bras replié sur les yeux se mordait la lèvre inférieure…

« Ma reine, demanda soudain Link à voix haute, est-ce que c'est bien ça ton petit bouton qui te donne beaucoup de plaisir ? »

Mais rien qu'à la voir se cambrer et mordre le premier oreiller qui lui tomba sous la main pour étouffer son cri à la seconde même où il lui souleva le clitoris avec l'index, il sut sans doute possible qu'il ne s'était pas trompé…

« Que la lumière soit », dit-il alors un rien pompeusement avec un grand sourire…

Alors il embrassa la petite langue de chair érectile à pleine bouche.

Jamais il n'avait entendu sa maîtresse pousser un tel cri…

« Oh, s'exclama-t-il. On dirait que j'y suis allé trop fort ! »

Seul un gémissement ininterrompu lui répondit…

Approchant ses lèvres du sexe de la reine, il tendit lentement la langue et, la laissant souple et détendue, lécha délicatement le petit bouton de chair ; à la cambrure et au petit cri, il sut qu'il avait trouvé la bonne façon…

Nabooru était au bord de l'évanouissement ; elle haletait, gémissait, elle frissonnait et sursautait, elle était trempée et brûlante, en eau et en feu… ce n'était pas seulement bon, c'était bouleversant ; ce n'était pas seulement du plaisir, c'était une preuve de tendresse inconditionnelle et désintéressée ; et elle qui n'avait été que violence se sentait désarmée devant cette tendresse, tellement désarmée qu'elle était incapable de résister et s'abandonnait toute entière à Link et au plaisir qu'il lui donnait, oui, qu'il lui donnait et pas qu'elle lui prenait, qu'il lui donnait sans rien attendre en retour, juste par tendresse, une tendresse qui la laissait désarmée, bouleversée…

La bouche enivrée du bon goût puissant et capiteux de la reine, le jeune garçon lui faisait l'amour avec sa langue comme il l'aurait fait avec son sexe : tantôt lentement tantôt frénétiquement, tantôt doucement tantôt brutalement, caressant ou chatouillant, de la surface ou de la pointe, sans laisser un seul instant de répit à son petit bouton, excité à en exploser mais se jurant de ne penser qu'à elle et de ne rien se permettre à lui-même, ému jusqu'aux larmes de la sentir contre lui se tordre et frémir de plaisir au-delà de ce qu'il avait espéré lui offrir, et chacun de ses coups de langue diffusait en elle, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus intensément, de plus en plus délicieusement à travers tout son corps et jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit abruti de plaisir des vibrations brûlantes et saisissantes qui la brisaient, la paralysaient, la remplissaient d'un tel déluge de sensations indescriptibles qu'elle avait l'impression de sortir de son corps…

Dehors, les femmes gerudo qui s'étaient approchées pour écouter étaient médusées, interdites : aucune d'entre elles, même parmi les plus vieilles, n'avait jamais de toute sa vie entendu une femme gerudo crier comme Nabooru à cet instant…


	16. Chapitre 15: Non, je ne t'aime pas

Lorsque la reine s'éveilla, elle vit d'abord la toile bleue tendue au-dessus d'elle, la lumière dorée du matin qui filtrait à travers ses mailles, entendit le bourdonnement tout proche des voix de ses sœurs s'affairant gaiement dans le camp, sentit la bonne odeur des bêtes, des épices et du sable chaud ; ce n'est qu'après coup qu'elle se rendit compte qu'un poids reposait sur sa poitrine, ferme mais doux et tiède ; étouffant un petit piaillement d'effarement, elle eut un sursaut : Link ! C'était Link allongé sur elle, _avec_ elle, et c'était déjà le matin ! Oh Déesses, ça avait fini par arriver, il avait fallu que ça finisse par arriver : ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble… Elle avait passé la nuit avec un mâle, signe le plus infâmant qui soit de sa faiblesse et de sa soumission.

Elle était déshonorée.

À mesure qu'elle émergeait et que son esprit retrouvait toute sa lucidité, elle revoyait exactement comment c'était arrivé… Le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné la veille avait été si intense qu'elle en avait perdu connaissance. Les choses en seraient restées là si elle ne s'était pas réveillée un moment plus tard juste pour le surprendre en train d'essayer de ressortir discrètement de sa tente après y avoir déposé un beau plateau de fruits pour elle… touchée, elle l'avait invité à rester et à s'en régaler avec elle. D'abord de façon fort civile ; puis de façon de plus en plus coquine et sensuelle… elle avait commencé à lui glisser des grains de raisin dans la bouche directement avec ses mains… et quand ses lèvres s'étaient refermées sur ses doigts, en l'espace d'un frisson elle avait perdu la tête…

Ils avaient fait l'amour.

Et puis l'avaient refait.

Encore.

Et encore.

Combien de fois ? Nabooru ne parvenait plus à se le rappeler, ou ne voulait plus se le rappeler, mais assez pour que ça dure toute la nuit…

Et que le matin les surprenne encore enlacés.

Comme elle n'y avait pas droit…

C'est là qu'elle entendit, sur elle, contre elle, l'enfant pousser dans son sommeil un gémissement, et bizarrement le son de sa voix, ce son si doux, l'apaisa…

Elle resta immobile, nue sur le lit, ses yeux d'ambre rivés sur le plafond de toile bleue translucide au soleil, le garçon nu sur elle… Elle se sentait si bien…

Si triste, mais si bien…

« Link, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Link, réveille-toi…  
– Ai faim… grommela la voix enrouée de sommeil du garçon.  
– Link lève-toi s'il te plaît, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. »

Il émergea lentement, un œil bleu entrouvert et l'autre franchement fermé, suçant et déglutissant bruyamment pour faire passer la mauvaise bouche du réveil, tourna la tête, croisa le visage de sa maîtresse tout près du sien, lui sourit…

Elle le prit doucement par les épaules, le contact de sa peau contre ses paumes lui projetant une décharge électrique de pur plaisir à travers tout le corps jusqu'à l'âme, et l'écarta d'elle…

« Il faut te lever maintenant, poursuivit-elle toujours sur ce même ton calme et doux. C'est le matin… »

Expirant bruyamment en se passant la main gauche sur le visage, le tout jeune Héros du Temps bascula sur le dos, balança ses pieds dans le vide et sauta du lit ; la reine gerudo se redressa, s'étira avec des craquements sonores et l'imita.

C'est à ce moment que Link réalisa brusquement la situation : ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout rond, et la même expression que s'il avait pris un coup de poing dans l'estomac traversa son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! » s'écria-t-il.

Tête basse, il se mit à trembler…

« Non… répétait-il sans fin, les yeux fixant le tapis sans le voir. Non… Pardon ma Reine… Je t'ai humiliée…  
– Et oui, reconnut-elle sans affolement, nous avons fait une belle bêtise cette fois…  
– Je peux essayer de retourner discrètement à ma tente en rampant dans le sable…  
– Ne dis pas de bêtises, corrigea-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'en sourire, tu te ferais forcément voir, et ça n'en serait que plus humiliant.  
– Alors je vais sortir, le premier, me faire voir des Gerudo et accepter dignement leur punition.  
– Non. »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et enfin il se décida à se retourner vers elle et la regarder dans les yeux ; il sentit un coup de tonnerre cogner dans sa poitrine tant elle était belle… Nue devant lui sans fausse pudeur inutile, ses yeux dans les siens et un sourire un peu triste sur les lèvres, elle semblait épanouie et sereine comme si cette humiliation ne lui causait aucune honte ; et ce qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner en la voyant, c'est combien elle aussi le trouvait beau…

« Mon petit homme… dit-elle. Ce n'est pas toi qu'elles vont punir. C'est moi la seule coupable à leurs yeux. La loi est claire : c'est à la femme de savoir se refuser à l'homme. Ne bouge pas. _Je_ vais les affronter…  
– Toi ? gémit le garçon d'une voix tremblante. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles vont te faire ?  
– Me déchoir de mon titre, peut-être même me bannir…  
– Non… »

Sans prendre même la peine de se rhabiller, Nabooru repoussa vers l'extérieur d'un geste déterminé la toile qui occultait l'entrée de sa tente.

« Nooon ! » répéta Link en cherchant nerveusement son pourpoint vert.

Elle sortit, apparaissant sur la Grand-Place noire de monde, nue et pourtant tête haute, altière, magnifique. Sa seconde Aveilu, frange rousse et long nez pointu, la grosse Telma, couette auburn, petit nez rond et poitrine menaçant de faire craquer son bustier, et quelques unes des anciennes, membres du conseil, se trouvaient présentes ; nul ne sembla remarquer son apparition.

« Bien, lâcha-t-elle, je suppose qu'il est juste que j'endure à présent votre mépris… »

C'est ce moment que choisit sa fidèle lieutenante pour lui lancer sur un ton dégagé et joyeux :

« Bonjour ma Reine, que les Déesses préservent encore longtemps ta beauté et ta sagesse. »

La reine tiqua ; tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, pour tenter d'accrocher le regard de l'une ou de l'autre, elle s'attendait à les voir à tout moment se fixer sur elle, insoutenables, comme sur une bête de foire, un monstre, et y lire leur haine et leur mépris pour la faute qu'elle avait commise ; mais au lieu de ça, toutes semblaient n'y prêter aucune espèce d'importance, et vaquer à leurs occupations, paisibles, tranquilles, comme si rien ne s'était passé… Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et elle se surprit à hausser un sourcil et tordre les lèvres exactement comme elle avait si souvent vu son amant le faire…

« Hé, s'exclama-t-elle tout fort, où est passée votre fierté de femmes gerudo ?! J'ai passé la nuit avec un homme ! Hé oh ! J'ai passé la nuit avec un homme, je suis faible et soumise, j'ai déshonoré le peuple gerudo, j'attends votre punition ! »

Link apparut derrière elle dans l'encadrement de la porte de la tente, tête basse, mortifié.

Les Gerudo les plus proches de la reine, celles qui avaient pu entendre ses paroles, continuaient à aller et venir, vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes, comme si elles n'avaient rien vu ni rien entendu.

Seul le même petit sourire en coin sur leurs lèvres à toutes trahissait une réaction, mais quelle réaction inattendue !

« Un homme ? demanda Aveilu en feignant l'étonnement sur un ton théâtral. Quel homme ? Je n'ai pas vu d'homme sous ta tente, moi, ma Reine…  
– Non, moi non plus, ajouta Telma. Moi tout ce que j'ai vu c'est une reine gerudo qui a pris son plaisir d'un esclave…  
– Y'a pas de mal à ça, glissa de loin une troisième, c'est dans l'ordre des choses… »

Interloquée, presque plus fâchée de ce non-respect des lois gerudo qu'heureuse de la clémence dont elle bénéficiait, Nabooru se tourna vers une femme plus âgée, un membre du conseil qu'elle s'attendait à trouver plus conservatrice que les jeunettes… Celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire si largement qu'on voyait qu'elle se retenait d'éclater de rire, et de déclarer bien haut ce qu'elle devina être le mot de la fin, unanimement ratifié par toutes les Gerudo :

« Allez, jeune fille, oublie ça. Nous te pardonnons pour cette fois. Après tout, nous aurions toutes voulu être à ta place, alors comment te blâmer ?! »

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Link pendant qu'elle prononçait cette dernière phrase, et le garçon avait rougi jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles ; poussant un petit rire, elle s'éloigna, bientôt imitée par les autres femmes qui se désintéressèrent tout à fait de l'incident comme s'il ne s'était jamais produit…

La reine et le jeune héros se regardèrent, incrédules… On leur avait pardonné ce qui était normalement la pire infamie dans la culture gerudo…

Pourquoi ?

Parce que leur amour avait ému ?

Mais c'était encore plus humiliant !

Surtout par ce que ça sous-entendait…

Se rengorgeant visiblement, tête basse, mâchoire serrée et œil orageux, sentant son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et le regard de cet homme qui n'était qu'un enfant mais qui était son amant chercher désespérément le sien, la reine superbe jusque dans sa nudité tourna vivement les talons et disparut sous sa tente d'un pas presque martial. Link la suivit.

Elle s'habilla sans le regarder, sans un mot, dans un silence pesant qui sembla au garçon durer une éternité. Il la regardait lui tourner le dos sans oser parler non plus, se demandant ce que signifiait la scène à laquelle il avait assisté l'instant d'avant…

Enfin Nabooru prit la parole, sa voix, sans éclat, fluette, incongrue, comme un point minuscule au milieu du néant mais l'occupant tout entier et comme en émanant d'elle-même, paraissant retentir comme un coup de marteau sur un gong après tant de silence :

« Nous avons eu de la chance cette fois, mais nous n'en aurons pas autant une prochaine fois ; ou plutôt, elles ne nous laisseront pas une autre chance une prochaine fois…  
– Mais il n'y aura pas forcément de prochaine fois, hasarda Link plein d'espoir. Je me forcerai à quitter ta chambre aussitôt après, je ferai beaucoup plus attention, _on fera_ bien attention…  
– Tu crois qu'on fait attention à quoi que ce soit quand on se laisse emporter par la passion et le délire des sens ? répondit-elle avec une faible ébauche de sourire condescendant et un peu triste. Non mon garçon. On ne fait plus attention à rien… »

Il se demanda avec une boule d'angoisse qu'il sentait soudain lui pousser peu à peu dans la gorge si ce "on" était indéfini et général, ou s'il les désignait tous les deux…

« …_je_ ne fais plus attention à rien, ajouta-t-elle, confirmant les doutes du garçon et faisant douloureusement enfler la boule d'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge. Je suis devenue irresponsable. Faible. Vulnérable. Vulnérable à toi. Tu es ma faiblesse. Ça dérape, Link. Tu dois t'en aller… »

Un coup de tonnerre.

Ou plutôt un coup de fouet…

…qui lui avait probablement fait aussi mal à elle qu'à lui…

« Non ! »

Second coup de tonnerre.

Qu'avait-il dit ?

Il s'était permis de la contredire ?

Alors parce qu'il arrivait à lui faire perdre la raison de plaisir lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, ce chien d'homme décidément bien pareil à tous les autres croyait avoir un ascendant sur elle, se croyait autorisé à contester ses décisions et à lui imposer les siennes ?!

Elle se retourna vers lui comme une furie, prête à l'obliger à s'en aller à coups de poings s'il le fallait, et là, elle se figea…

Loin de l'aplomb arrogant de l'homme qui croit avoir un ascendant sur une femme, le garçon fixait sur elle de grands yeux éperdus, implorants, mouillés de larmes qu'il retenait comme il pouvait, et ses lèvres crispées en une grimace de douleur et ses épaules affaissées tremblaient…

Quand ses oreilles avaient envoyé à son cerveau la phrase "tu dois t'en aller", il avait senti son cœur se serrer si violemment, si douloureusement, qu'il avait failli vomir et tourner de l'œil, et cru le sentir se briser en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine…

« Non ! répéta-t-il, mais d'une voix qui vibrait cette fois de sanglots. S'il te plaît…  
– Il n'y a pas d'autre solution mon petit homme, répondit-elle doucement, touchée au plus profond d'elle-même encore plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire par sa réaction.  
– Mais mon entraînement n'est pas fini…  
– Bien sûr que si. Tu m'as dépassée ; hier tu m'as battue à plates coutures…  
– Mais rien qu'hier, rien qu'une fois ! Pour être sûr que je t'ai dépassée, il faudrait que je te batte tous les jours, je ne peux pas partir avant…  
– Arrête de chercher des prétextes, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire attendri. Je t'ai tout appris, tu es déjà capable de me battre et tu n'as que treize ans et pas encore ta pleine force d'adulte. Tu n'as vraiment plus besoin de moi…  
– …mais je t'aime ! »

Nabooru se sentit comme si elle venait de recevoir en pleine tête la gifle la plus violente qu'elle ait jamais reçue, et accusa le coup ; durement.

Quoi ?

Qu'avait-il dit ?!

"Je t'aime"…

_Je t'aime _!

Mais ces mots, jamais aucun homme ne les lui avait adressés ! Elle avait couché, fait l'amour, comme on dit, _l'amour_, tout de même, avec Ganondorf puis avec une trentaine d'autres hommes, des marchands avec qui les Gerudo faisaient affaires, des aventuriers de pacotille égarés à-demi morts de soif dans le désert, des brigands ou des soldats qui l'avaient attaquée et qu'elle avait vaincus lors de ses rares incursions en Hyrule hors du désert, et les "tu es belle", "tu es bonne", "tu me fais bander", "j'ai envie de toi", "tu baises bien" ou "j'aime ton cul salope", ça, elle les avait entendus le lui débiter, plus qu'à son tour, mais _je t'aime_, jamais, aucun d'entre eux, et il avait fallu qu'elle attende de se trouver face à un petit garçon, pas un homme, un _petit garçon_, pour qu'enfin elle entende ces trois mots, un petit garçon qu'elle avait méprisé, maltraité, dont elle avait odieusement profané et souillé la pureté, et il l'aimait malgré tout !

Oh, bien sûr, elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il avait un faible pour elle ; mais il y avait un monde de le comprendre à l'entendre le lui dire en face et sans détour…

Les yeux tout ronds et la bouche bée, son visage se décomposa à vue d'œil et elle chancela, le souffle lui manquant…

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi se sentait-elle dans cet état ? Et dans quel état se sentait-elle, d'ailleurs ? Que ressentait-elle ? Elle-même n'en savait rien, partagée entre la gêne, l'embarras, presque la honte, la peur, peur de ce sentiment qu'elle avait toujours tenu soigneusement à l'écart, peur des perspectives qu'il ouvrait, celles d'une relation prenant un tour nouveau et inconnu plus sérieux et plus intime que ce dont elle avait envie, peur de s'y impliquer, peur d'y perdre son individualité et jusqu'à son identité, peur du qu'en-dira-t-on, du regard des autres Gerudo, peur de les trahir, et une chaleur délicieuse dans tout son être, le plaisir ineffable de se sentir aimée, belle et importante aux yeux de quelqu'un…

Et comment y réagir ?

Pas à la légère…

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

Quand enfin elle répondit, le moindre mot qu'elle prononça était soigneusement mesuré, mais d'autant lourd de sens.

« Moi non plus je ne t'aime pas… »

Un coup de canon dans la poitrine.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre…

Jamais elle ne pourrait lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Mais c'était là sa façon de le faire tout de même…

Link se sentit fou de bonheur de cette réponse.

Et fou de chagrin de ce qu'elle impliquait…

Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, chacun luttant pour ne pas pleurer, ne pas montrer à l'autre une faiblesse qui éveillerait la sienne à son tour et les rendrait tous deux incapables de prendre la seule décision qu'ils savaient tous deux être la bonne, ils se contemplèrent, s'emplirent l'un de l'autre un instant, puis le garçon blond dit simplement :

« Tu avais raison, il faut que je m'en aille.  
– C'est entendu », répondit la reine en hochant la tête.

Elle tenta de sourire, et reprit sur un ton qui se voulait léger, comme pour tourner cette page :

« Tu as envie de faire l'amour une dernière fois ?  
– Certainement pas, répondit fermement Link. Ne remuons pas le couteau dans la plaie.  
– Mais je ne souffre pas du tout, mentit-elle.  
– Moi non plus… » conclut-il, et elle savait très bien ce que "moi non plus" signifiait entre eux…

Dès lors, son départ s'organisa très vite.

D'abord, Nabooru appela toutes les Gerudo sur la Grand-place pour annoncer officiellement la nouvelle. Inutile de dire que toutes poussèrent les hauts cris et même que les plus jeunes, celles de la même tranche d'âge que Link et espérant secrètement sortir avec lui, se mirent à pleurer ; certaines même se firent la réflexion pleine de rancœur que leur reine était lâche au point de les punir elles et le garçon pour sa propre faute…

Et puis on passa aux préparatifs proprement dits. Vider la tente, réunir et empaqueter les affaires, un repas copieux, une toilette soigneuse.

Nabooru amena Link à l'oasis. Elle délaça le col polo de son pourpoint vert, peut-être un peu plus lascivement qu'elle aurait dû, lui fit glisser ses vêtements le long du corps pour les lui ôter, laissant peut-être un peu trop les paumes de ses mains y courir de toute leur surface, et quand il fut nu, elle lui murmura :

« Vas-y, entre dans l'eau. »

Elle se dévêtit à son tour tandis qu'il obéissait, et le suivit, une savonnette et un gant de toilette dans les mains.

Il se retourna, lui sourit et lâcha :

« Que j'aime te voir nue…  
– Profites-en, répondit-elle avec un sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses laquées de rose, car c'est peut-être la dernière fois…  
– Non, répliqua-t-il avec une assurance toute masculine, tu oublies que je dois venir t'apporter la tête de Ganondorf…  
– Oh oui ! », gloussa-t-elle avec un sourire plus large encore qui découvrit ses dents.

Alors elle plongea dans l'eau de l'oasis sa main qui tenait la savonnette, et commença à en frictionner son esclave devenu son élève et finalement son amant, de la tête aux pieds, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés que la dernière coupe avait laissés en jachère, un peu fous, sa peau hâlée comme un pain qui sort du four, douce mais un peu sèche, dont il n'avait jamais pris soin sous le soleil mordant et dans le sable sec et rugueux, ses muscles qu'on commençait à vraiment voir et sentir poindre dessous, légèrement contractés sous ses doigts, qu'elle devinait endoloris, les trous de ses longues oreilles pointues, et le gamin grognait et protestait tant et plus, j'ai du savon dans les yeux, ah, tu me grattes, et l'éclaboussait en se débattant, lui tirant de grands éclats de rire ; on aurait dit une maman baignant son petit garçon.

Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas fait l'amour avec sa maman…

Quand elle vint se placer derrière lui pour lui frotter le dos, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt ; elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était lardé de cicatrices… Immobile, la bouche entr'ouverte lèvres tremblantes, elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la surface de peau mutilée ; elle se revoyait, lui infligeant sans état d'âme un coup de tranchant en travers du dos à chaque manche de leurs combats qu'elle remportait ; qu'avait-elle fait ?! Il ne lui restait pratiquement pas un centimètre carré de peau entre les omoplates et la chute de reins qui ne soit pas sillonné de longues traces livides…

Les mains se crispant nerveusement sur ses épaules, elle sentit son cœur se serrer, sa gorge se nouer, ses yeux et ses sinus lui picoter…

Elle n'avait pas seulement été d'une cruauté et d'une perversion ignobles envers un pauvre enfant innocent, meurtri sa chair et souillé sa pureté ; elle avait flétri sa beauté, défiguré l'un des rares vrais chefs-d'œuvre de la nature…

…et il _l'aimait _?!

Tremblante, elle chancela.

Quand il sentit ses lèvres se poser et s'imprimer goulûment sur sa peau, juste au milieu de son dos, Link se raidit ; il crut à des préliminaires… il sentit les mains de la jeune femme rousse quitter ses épaules pour revenir se poser sur sa taille, lui causant un frisson d'émoi ; elle s'était agenouillée, dans son dos, s'abaissant à sa hauteur ; les pétales de rose de ses lèvres se déposèrent à nouveau sur la peau du garçon, sur son épaule, dans le creux entre l'épaule et le cou, sur sa nuque, en haut du dos, sur une omoplate, sur l'autre, au milieu du dos, au bas du dos, elle le couvrait de baisers, comme il n'en avait jamais été couvert, comme elle n'en avait jamais couvert personne, et leur tendresse était telle, juste tendre, sans rien de sexuel, qu'il en était plutôt ému qu'excité ; soudain il se figea : les mains de la reine glissaient de sa taille sur son ventre, remontaient, de toute leur surface, vers son torse, l'entraînant derrière elles, et il la sentit se blottir contre lui, ses bras autour de lui l'enlaçant fermement, fiévreusement, et pour lui qui commençait à avoir froid, immergé dans l'eau depuis un moment, sentir sa chaleur contre lui, la chaleur de sa peau mouillée contre la sienne, de son corps nu contre le sien, ses bras autour de son buste, ses seins tendres, moelleux, qui s'appliquaient contre son dos au point qu'il pouvait presque en discerner les merveilleux petits capitons sous la peau fine et veloutée, lui causa un plaisir tel qu'il n'aurait pas su l'exprimer, celui qui coupe le souffle, celui qui fait battre le cœur si fort qu'on croit défaillir, presque douloureux, mais tellement bon…

Cramponnée à lui, mais totalement abandonnée, sans fausse pudeur, sans fierté mal placée, elle se laissa aller et osa poser sa tête sur l'épaule du petit garçon, qui ferma les yeux de bonheur… Il les rouvrit pourtant quand il la sentit soudain secouée de spasmes rapprochés, discrets mais perceptibles, et quand ce qu'il devina être une larme vint rouler sur lui…

Elle pleurait…

« Je ne t'aime pas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, non, je ne t'aime pas… »

Oh Déesses !

Il était pétrifié, bouleversé à ne plus pouvoir bouger…

« Je ne t'aime pas… Je ne t'aime pas… Je ne t'aime pas… », répétait-elle désespérément en sanglotant, sans laisser le moindre doute sur le vrai sens de ces mots, et lui en était bouleversé à ne plus pouvoir bouger…

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, puis les rouvrit, fixes, perdus dans le vague, un regard grave et même un peu triste, debout bien droit, ferme et digne malgré son amertume, une douce amertume, car il obtenait enfin ce qu'il avait tant espéré, mais pour le perdre aussitôt ; la femme effondrée serrait entre ses bras l'enfant resté debout, mais campé bien droit, ferme et digne malgré son amertume, avec ce regard grave et même un peu triste, les yeux fixes, perdus dans le vague, et cette moue de regret mêlé de plaisir sur ses lèvres ourlées dans son beau visage juvénile mais où se lisait déjà toute la détermination de l'homme qu'il serait, on ne pouvait plus voir en lui un enfant, il était aussi homme entre ses bras qu'elle était femme contre lui…

Il ne leur fallut pas moins que le temps de s'essuyer soigneusement de la tête aux pieds et de se rhabiller pour retrouver leur calme.

Ceci fait, Nabooru déclara :

« Tu as le dos en charpie. Viens, je vais te montrer à la guérisseuse. »

Quand l'affreuse vieille femme ridée vêtue de bordeaux l'examina, elle s'exclama aussitôt :

« Eh bien, tu n'y es pas allée de main morte avec ce gamin ! Ah là là, regarde-moi ça, c'est un carnage… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?! Hormis les plaies les plus fraîches, elles sont toutes déjà refermées et cicatrisées. Tu penses ! Certaines cicatrices ont plus d'un an et demi !  
– Eh bien, répliqua la reine avec mauvaise humeur, mets-lui donc de la poudre de fée dessus ! Tu en as bien ? »

Les deux femmes devisaient penchées au-dessus de Link allongé sur le ventre leur tournant le dos, les entendant sans les voir, et il se sentait un peu gêné, comme un article à vendre sur un étal que les clients examinent et commentent…

« Et ne me dis pas le contraire, Zubeeda, je le sais, c'est moi qui me suis faite enfiler par le marchand pour t'en avoir deux flacons pour le prix d'un ! »

Link tressautant à ces mots, la vieille rebouteuse objecta :

« Une cicatrice, par définition, n'est déjà plus une blessure ; or la poudre de fée sert à guérir les blessures, donc ce n'est pas à effacer les cicatrices qu'elle peut servir ; ce que tu me demandes, c'est de la chirurgie esthétique, et ce n'est pas mon métier !  
– Mais, protesta Nabooru plus comme une petite fille contrariée que comme une reine, tu veux dire que tu ne peux rien faire pour arranger ça ?  
– Non ma petite, asséna la vieille, _je_ ne peux rien faire pour réparer _ta_ bêtise. T'avais qu'à y penser avant de massacrer ce pauvre gamin…  
– C'est pas grave vous savez, glissa timidement Link allongé sous leurs yeux la tête à moitié enfouie dans l'oreiller, au moins j'ai l'air d'un héros comme ça…  
– Oui mais comment veux-tu emballer les filles si tu ressembles à du fromage râpé quand tu te dessapes ?! s'écria celle qui était jusque-là la seule "fille" qu'il ait réussi à "emballer".  
– J'ai bien une solution, remarquez, lâcha finalement la guérisseuse. Je peux l'écorcher, lui retirer la peau, et verser de la poudre de fée aussitôt sur l'abrasion…  
– Pas question ! s'écria brusquement Nabooru d'une voix aigüe. Ça va lui faire trop mal !  
– Je ne suis pas une chochotte, fit remarquer d'une voix ensommeillée Link que la position allongée abrutissait lentement mais sûrement.  
– Mais la question n'est pas là, lui expliqua la reine en se penchant vers lui une main posée sur ses cheveux. Je veux que ton dernier jour parmi nous ne soit que du plaisir, en récompense pour tes deux ans d'efforts. Je refuse que tu fasses quoi que ce soit de pénible aujourd'hui.  
– Dans ce cas, conclut la vieille Zubeeda, je vais me contenter de lui exfolier la peau du dos avec une brosse en crin et du savon de gommage, et je verserai de la poudre de fée dessus ; ça ne fera pas une belle surface lisse comme si j'avais retiré toute la peau, mais ça devrait estomper de façon visible…  
– Oui, voilà, s'exclama la jeune femme rousse toute contente, fais comme ça ! Et toi, quand ce sera fini, viens me rejoindre à la blanchisserie, qu'on te trouve de quoi t'habiller. »

Elle sortit et laissa la guérisseuse opérer.

Celle-ci ne put faire de miracle, mais quand Link rejoignit Nabooru sous la tente où on entreposait les vêtements et les accessoires, ses plaies les plus récentes avaient disparu et les cicatrices des anciennes, si elles se distinguaient encore, étaient à présent quasiment lisses et presque de la même couleur que la peau saine, à peine plus pâles ; d'ailleurs, un détail ne trompait pas sur la réussite de l'opération : sur son passage, toutes les Gerudo qu'il avait croisées s'étaient brusquement retournées, pétrifiées, regard fixe et bouche ouverte, les jambes curieusement raidies cuisses serrées comme pour retenir un afflux soudain de désir sexuel humide et brûlant…

Enfin il arriva à la blanchisserie, trottinant avec un air satisfait, et lança joyeusement :

« Ça y est, ma reine ! La guérisseuse a fini, et le résultat est plutôt réussi.  
– Oublie un peu les "ma reine" et autres marques de respect, mon petit homme, répondit Nabooru avec douceur et même quelque chose dans le regard qu'on aurait pu interpréter comme de la tendresse, je crois que nous n'en sommes plus là…  
– Et pourtant, objecta le garçon blond, tu es bien ma reine, celle qui règne sur mon cœur… »

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux devint rouge, baissant légèrement la tête. Les yeux embués, elle lui lâcha sans le regarder en face :

« Arrête ça… Ne m'oblige pas à te dire encore une fois que je ne t'aime pas…  
– Alors embrasse-moi, plutôt ! explosa-t-il.  
– Non, s'écria-t-elle avec une précipitation qui était moins celle d'une reine exigeant le respect d'une règle que celle d'une jeune fille entre les bras d'un homme qui lui résiste tant qu'elle le peut encore avant de ne plus le pouvoir…  
– Allez, commanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en s'approchant d'un pas plein d'autorité, arrête avec ces règles absurdes, nous n'en sommes plus là, comme tu l'as dit. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes, tu pourrais m'embrasser… »

Sûr de lui ; arrogant ; autoritaire ; pressant et insistant.

Comme un homme.

Comme tous les hommes.

Et le plus terrible, le plus délicieusement terrible, était que de sa part, c'était _irrésistible _!

Elle était adossée à la paroi de toile bleue de la tente, incapable de reculer comme si ce simple voile qu'elle n'aurait eu qu'à écarter d'un geste pour se soustraire à lui était un mur de pierre infranchissable auquel elle se retrouvait acculée sans espoir de salut, et lui, qu'elle dépassait pourtant d'une tête, s'était campé devant elle, tout près d'elle, contre elle, ses yeux dans les siens, et lui encore si petit et si jeune, encore un enfant, irradiait d'une telle force et d'une telle virilité qu'il semblait l'avoir totalement subjuguée, soumise, elle, déjà une femme, qui le dépassait d'une tête…

« Allons, grogna-t-il en la fusillant du regard avec une espèce de mouvement du bassin dominateur presque agressif, ça t'est égal de coucher avec un marchand de potions qui ne t'est rien, mais tu refuses de simplement m'embrasser, moi ? C'est grotesque ! »

Elle avait la gorge nouée, le souffle court, la poitrine serrée dans laquelle son cœur cognait à tout rompre ; oh Déesses, il allait réussir, il allait l'avoir, elle allait céder, se donner à lui corps et âme, sans regret, et ça la terrifiait…

Il dut le sentir, car il se radoucit peu à peu, et se fit moins menaçant, moins cavalier…

Ses yeux bleus se firent velours, et une moue sublime, cette moue qui le rendait si douloureusement beau et à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas résister, naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Embrasse-moi…  
– Non, je t'en supplie…  
– Allez, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce comme une caresse en la prenant par la taille, ne sois pas ridicule, embrasse-moi…  
– Link… soupira-t-elle en détournant un regard fiévreux perdu dans le vide.  
– S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… _S'il te plaît _! »

Ses mains posées sur elle s'étaient faites affectueuses et le ton de sa voix suppliant ; il n'avait plus rien du mâle dominant, il était redevenu le jeune garçon dont elle avait pris la virginité, conquis le cœur et mis l'esprit sens dessus dessous ; il ne l'intimidait plus assez à présent, elle se sentait à nouveau capable de lui résister…

… il avait laissé passer sa chance !

Prenant une grande inspiration pour y trouver la force de lui refuser et de se refuser à elle-même ce dont elle avait autant envie que lui, elle se força à lui sourire en le repoussant doucement d'elle ; il se laissa faire, ses mains glissant de sa taille.

« Mon petit homme, dit-elle machinalement pour se laisser le temps de trouver mieux à lui rétorquer, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi…  
– Mouais, se résigna-t-il. D'accord. C'est quoi ?  
– Entre, mon garçon. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir à la blanchisserie pour rien. Ce jour est une fête, alors je voudrais t'offrir des habits de fête. »

Ce disant, elle avait écarté les pans de toile de l'entrée de la tente pour l'inviter à y entrer ; il s'avança à travers des piles de vêtements pour dames, bustiers, sarouals, culottes, dont certaines, qu'on devinait être celles des jeunes filles, étaient d'une coupe et d'une matière qui avaient quelque chose de franchement embarrassant pour un garçon en pleine puberté…

« Tu sais, bougonna-t-il sans grande conviction, je n'ai pas besoin de vêtements, j'ai plusieurs pourpoints dans mes bagages…  
– Allons, objecta la reine avec un éclat de rire en s'avançant à sa suite, ils sont dévorés par le soleil et par l'usure, et plus aucun ne te va, tu as pris au moins dix centimètres et autant de kilos en deux ans ! Il t'en faut à ta taille…  
– Mais il n'y en a que pour filles ici… Je te préviens, ronchonna-t-il, j'ai déjà une boucle d'oreille, alors il n'est pas question que je porte en plus des vêtements de fille !  
– Je te rappelle qu'un autre homme a vécu ici avant toi, et qu'il a eu ton âge… »

Un moment plus tard, debout derrière lui, Nabooru achevait de préparer Link, peignant soigneusement en arrière ses cheveux blonds, parfaitement lissés, qu'elle avait enduits de gel coiffant, pendant qu'il examinait sa tenue, fixant le miroir d'étain poli sans oser croire ce qu'il y voyait.

« Déesses, souffla la femme rousse dont les yeux d'ambre affichaient un regard doux et tendre, non mais regarde-toi un peu, comme tu es beau. Ah… tu vas en faire pleurer, des filles…  
– J'aimerais mieux pas, objecta le garçon sans quitter des yeux son reflet.  
– Et pourtant tu ne pourras pas l'éviter. Tu plairas. Les femmes seront folles de toi. Toutes. Toujours. »

Elle marqua une pause, quitta son peigne sur une coiffeuse, rajusta une dernière fois les épaules et le dos du costume sur Link, et prit une inspiration avant de reprendre :

« Tu es prêt. Sors te montrer, je te suis ; j'ai moi-même quelques accessoires à enfiler. »

Le jeune garçon aux grands yeux bleus n'hésita qu'un instant avant de passer le rideau de toile bleue pour faire son apparition sur la place où s'étaient massées sous n'importe quel prétexte pour l'attendre la quasi-totalité des Gerudo.

Et quand il apparut, le silence se fit.

Un silence religieux.

Il était magnifique…

Il portait un costume de sacre rituel des rois gerudo autrefois taillé pour Mandrag Ganondorf quand il était petit garçon, et que celui-ci avait refusé parce qu'il n'en aimait pas la couleur ; en effet, sur une chemise et des chausses ajustées sans être serrées de couleur écrue, Link portait une cuirasse, semblable à celle du tyran, faite d'un plastron à épaulettes, d'une ceinture, de genouillères et d'une paire de mitaines montantes en cuir foulonné couleur caramel assorti à ses bottes, renforcée de plaques de métal doré comme l'anneau à son oreille et cousue de rubans de lin blanc brodés d'arabesques bleues et rouges, avec dans le dos une cape de lin blanc, et ainsi vêtu tout de couleurs claires et chaudes, il semblait apporter la lumière comme Ganondorf avait répandu les ténèbres ; coiffés en arrière, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés qui couvraient sa nuque et frôlaient ses épaules dégageaient son beau visage grave et doux, où ses magnifiques grands yeux bleus comme un ciel sans nuage captivaient les regards. Il éclipsait le soleil lui-même…

D'ailleurs la réaction des femmes en dit long.

Passé leur moment de stupeur muette, une clameur d'admiration et d'amour presque hystérique s'éleva, une véritable acclamation de sujets soumis à leur roi bien-aimé, les plus jeunes n'hésitant pas à lui demander à grand cris de sortir avec elles voire de faire d'elles des femmes, beaucoup criant et pleurant d'excitation, et certaines perdant même connaissance d'émotion.

Embarrassé en même temps que flatté, il chercha comment réagir et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire qu'un signe de la main assorti d'un sourire, en leur lançant :

« Merci à toutes. Vous allez me manquer. »

Nabooru apparut derrière lui, embrassant la scène du regard avec un sourire attendri ; elle avait passé une vareuse courte à col montant en cuir noir aux surpiqûres dorées, coiffé un autre diadème qui enserrait sa tête dans des chaînettes dorées disposées en demi-cercle autour d'une pierre et se rejoignant à l'arrière en une broche qui tenait sa queue-de-cheval, et elle portait une longue cape noire.

À l'évidence, leurs majestés le roi et la reine des Gerudo en costume d'apparat…

« Tu vois leur réaction ? Souffla la jeune femme rousse aux yeux d'ambre à l'oreille du garçon blond aux yeux de saphir. C'est ce que je te disais…  
– C'est ma malédiction, répondit gravement le garçon d'une voix basse qui n'avait plus rien de celle d'un enfant…  
– C'est plutôt une chance, s'étonna la reine.  
– Une chance, faire souffrir les êtres qui m'aimeront ? »

Stupéfaite, elle ne sut que répondre, et se tut ; ces quelques mots tous simples n'étaient que la pure vérité.

Voilà qu'il était devenu plus sage qu'elle…

Elle avait réussi son éducation au-delà de ce qu'elle avait espéré, et au-delà même de ce qu'elle croyait…

Elle en avait, vraiment, fait un homme selon ses goûts.

…quel malheur de devoir le laisser partir !

Il partit pourtant ; faire traîner les adieux plus longtemps était inutile, alors on lui prêta un cheval, un mâle bai brun foncé, presque noir, farouche et musculeux, produit de l'étalon noir de Ganondorf, un représentant typique de la race des chevaux gerudo archaïques et à moitié sauvages, qui devint étrangement docile quand le jeune héros posa sa main gauche sur son encolure en fredonnant, et on l'escorta aux portes de la cité, là où deux ans plus tôt les sentinelles avaient manqué de le tuer et le suppliaient à présent de rester ; tout le peuple gerudo était venu lui faire ses adieux, criant, pleurant, certaines n'hésitant pas à faire pigeonner leurs seins entre leurs mains dans l'espoir que ça le convaincrait de s'attarder encore un peu –si possible pour les honorer…–, la jeune Elise lui criant à la volée qu'elle regrettait de lui avoir donné un coup d'épaule et la petite Jameela, qu'elle aurait bien aimé aller plus loin le jour où il était venu sous sa tente…

Il répondit par un petit clin d'œil coquin et un sourire à les rendre toutes folles…

Et enfin vint le moment de s'en aller ; il était à cheval dos au désert, Nabooru debout face à lui, Aveilu et Telma de part et d'autre quelques pas derrière elle, et une centaine de femmes de onze à quatre-vingt-un ans folles de lui massées derrière ; essayant de se dominer, d'oublier la tendresse qu'elle avait pour ce mâle et la peine qu'elle éprouvait à le voir s'en aller pour garder à l'événement toute sa solennité, elle respira profondément et se força à sourire d'un air dégagé…

…alors qu'elle avait envie de hurler.

De lui hurler de rester, de se jeter à ses pieds en pleurs pour le supplier de rester, de l'épouser, de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Sa seule envie était d'être sa femme, de se soumettre à lui, corps et âme, se soumettre à un homme, à _son_ homme, comme aucune femme gerudo n'en a le droit, comme leur culture, leur code de l'honneur et leurs règles le leur interdisent, et peu importe leur culture, leur code de l'honneur et leurs règles, se soumettre à lui, juste se blottir contre lui sans retenir ses larmes, sans feindre la dignité, juste sincère, juste elle-même, elle, et lui, lui contre elle, en elle, son bassin contre le sien, son sexe dans le sien, sa peau contre la sienne, ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue contre la sienne, oui, l'embrasser…

…admettre enfin ce putain d'amour au lieu de le cacher comme une honte !

Mais elle sourit d'un air dégagé.

« Link, déclara-t-elle sur un ton neutre, Héros du Temps, _Raj-el-Srir_ du peuple gerudo, au nom de toutes les Gerudo moi Nabooru l'Exaltée reine des Gerudo et plus belle femme du monde te déclare le seul homme bienvenu parmi nous et notre invité permanent en cette cité. »

Concert d'applaudissements ; ainsi donc il pourrait revenir, elles le reverraient un jour ! Tout n'était pas perdu !

« D'autre part, mon petit homme, poursuivit-elle sur un ton plus caressant, Je me suis rendu compte que tu allais avoir besoin d'une arme en tant que Héros… »

Alors elle détacha de sa ceinture l'épée qui reposait le long de sa cuisse, une épée droite, au manche entouré de cuir marron et à la garde cuivrée massive aux quillons droits, sa lame renfermée dans un fourreau du même cuir marron que le manche.

« Tiens, ajouta la reine en la tendant au jeune garçon, c'est exactement la même que celle que tu utilisais à l'entraînement, mais neuve, parce que l'autre tu l'as vraiment trop abîmée…  
– Merci, s'exclama Link. Au moins je suis sûr de l'avoir bien en main !  
– Mais il lui faut un nom, glissa Nabooru. Quand un chevalier a sa propre épée, ça porte malheur s'il ne lui donne pas de nom…  
– Très bien, fit le garçon blond, et son nom est tout trouvé… Puisqu'elle me fera penser à toi, Reine du Désert.  
– _Malika-al-Badiya_, précisa la reine en rougissant.  
– Bon, fit Link en accrochant l'épée à sa ceinture, je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille à présent… J'ai un tyran à renverser, moi ! »

Nabooru tremblait.

Cette fois, elle le savait, le moment était venu…

C'est alors que ces mots lui échappèrent, presque sans qu'elle s'en rende compte :

« Et si tu reviens m'apporter sa tête, tu auras droit à un baiser ! »

Ah, non ! La gaffe !

…

Et puis au diable après tout.

Elle pouvait bien mourir de honte, quelle importance à côté de lui, à côté d'_eux _?!

C'était dit.

« Ouah, gronda presque le garçon blond avec un regard foudroyant dans ses beaux yeux bleus plissés d'excitation et un sourire retroussant les commissures de ses lèvres proprement ravageur, ça c'est une bonne motivation ! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de s'en dédire, il cogna les flancs du cheval de ses talons en tirant sur les rênes, et en un éclair monture et cavalier firent volte-face, tournant le dos aux femmes en délire, et disparurent à l'horizon…

Nabooru resta un instant immobile et silencieuse à fixer le point au loin où celui qu'elle était bien forcée de reconnaître comme le premier amour de sa vie venait de s'évanouir.

C'est alors que sa seconde Aveilu rompit le silence de sa contemplation en lui lançant, sourcils froncés, sur un ton de vif reproche :

« Non mais tu es folle ? Ça ne va pas de lui promettre un baiser quand il reviendra avec la tête de ce porc de tyran ?  
– Je sais Aveilu, bredouilla la reine en baissant tristement les yeux, je me suis couverte de honte, je me suis montré faible et indigne d'une Gerudo…  
– Mais non, s'écria la petite rouquine d'une voix suraiguë, c'n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je voulais dire que tu aurais dû l'embrasser tout de suite, merde quoi ! C'est ce qu'on aurait toutes fait à ta place ! Argh ! »

Entre ses cuisses, Link sentait pour la première fois la puissance de la masse musculaire d'un cheval s'actionner à le transporter ; il n'était jamais monté à cheval avant ce jour, et la sensation de vitesse et de liberté presque euphorisante le prit, s'empara de lui tout entier ; il la trouva extraordinaire, et sut à cet instant qu'il ne se passerait pas longtemps avant qu'il se prenne son propre cheval.

Il se sentait né pour chevaucher…

…il était devenu instantanément un mordu de vitesse.

Un vrai mec, quoi…

Cette idée le dégrisa soudain.

Filles hystériques à ses pieds, clins d'œil, sourires ravageurs, fanfaronnades, rodéos sauvages à cheval… mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'il voulait être…

…et ce n'était pas le genre d'homme que Nabooru lui avait appris à être !

Nabooru…

Sentant son cavalier se relâcher sur lui, le cheval brun ralentit peu à peu jusqu'à se mettre au pas, dans l'attente d'un nouvel ordre.

Mais Link ne bougeait plus, hébété…

C'était fini…

Il était parti, parti sans se retourner, il avait quitté, comme ça, en un instant, laissé derrière lui le peuple où il se sentait chez lui et la femme qu'il aimait, qu'il aurait voulu prendre pour épouse, aimer pour toujours, ne jamais quitter, ne jamais laisser derrière lui…

Il sentit un poids écraser sa poitrine.

Il avait mal, mal à hurler, mal à pleurer, et la tête tellement vide qu'il n'était plus tout à fait sûr d'être encore vivant…

Il avait résisté jusqu'à cet instant, il avait voulu se montrer fort, pour elle, pour son honneur, mais à quoi bon maintenant ?

Il ne put se retenir un seul instant de plus, et poussa un hurlement dément de désespoir et de douleur, un cri déchirant, à se casser la voix, à se déchirer les poumons, à se faire éclater tous les vaisseaux sanguins de la tête, sans fin, sans fin, tous ses muscles bandés, tous ses nerfs sous tension pour ce seul cri, son être tout entier convergeant dans ce cri, ses membres tremblants vidés de leur énergie toute entière redirigée dans son cri, il n'était plus qu'un cri, un cri sans fin, le jaillissement abrutissant de son insupportable douleur qui seul la rendait moins insupportable, et les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes de ses yeux…

À bout de forces, il se tut, sa voix s'étranglant dans sa gorge, reprit son souffle, et ce ne fut que pour avoir plus mal, pleurer plus fort et hurler à nouveau…

Il pleura à grands cris, hurla son chagrin tout le long du trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, alors que le soleil frôlait l'horizon, il fut arrivé à l'orée du désert, revenu à ce monde réel qu'il avait quitté deux ans plus tôt pour cet enfer sur terre devenu son paradis perdu…


	17. Chapitre 16: Sept ans

À l'endroit où le sable rouge du désert cédait sa place à de la terre ferme parsemée d'îlots de verdure de plus en plus étendus et rapprochés, Link renifla un grand coup, sécha ses larmes et reporta son attention sur une préoccupation plus immédiate : arrivé à la sortie du désert, les confins du monde qu'il connaissait, et voyant autre chose que du sable sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, son cheval s'était fait nerveux, piaffant et n'avançant plus qu'avec hésitation.

Le jeune garçon descendit à terre, donna à boire à sa monture et, lui murmurant à l'oreille quelques mots en gerudo, lui imprima une tape sur la croupe pour l'inviter à partir ; l'animal était dressé, Link savait qu'il serait de retour au village le soir même. Le garçon regarda s'éloigner et bientôt disparaître au loin ce dernier lien qui lui restait avec son peuple d'adoption et la femme qu'il aimait, et fit son deuil.

Il commença par se débarrasser de la superbe tenue d'apparat qu'on lui avait offerte : il la trouvait bien trop luxueuse pour lui, simple gamin du peuple anonyme et orphelin destiné à devenir un soudard crotté de poussière et de sang. Ceci dit, il aimait assez le sous-vêtement de lin crème, qui ferait plus habillé sous sa tenue verte ; quant aux mitaines de cuir, la question ne se posait même pas, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elles et se trouvait tellement élégant et sensuel avec qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas en porter plus tôt.

Il s'imagina caresser le corps nu de Nabooru à travers le cuir souple, odorant et légèrement râpeux de ses gants durant d'interminables minutes avec une lenteur perverse qui la ferait gémir et trembler de désir, sentit une petite érection entre ses jambes, eut honte de lui-même et s'enfonça son bonnet vert sur la tête…

Retrouvant son sérieux, le garçon blond rangea soigneusement ses affaires dans son sac de voyage, et ainsi paré d'un pourpoint vert délavé, élimé et un peu trop petit par-dessus une chemise et des chausses écrues flambant neuves et parfaitement taillées, il résolut d'aller passer la nuit à Melka, la ville portuaire où il avait embarqué en catastrophe sur un radeau deux ans et demi plus tôt pour fuir Ganondorf, et remis pied à terre six mois plus tard après son séjour chez les Zora ; là, il savait qu'il pourrait tirer un bon prix du cuir foulonné et des plaques de cuivre de sa cuirasse, et utiliserait cet argent pour s'acheter des provisions et se faire tailler un pourpoint neuf et à sa taille.

On ne peut pas se permettre d'être nostalgique quand on n'a pas un rubis en poche…

Sur place, c'est l'attitude des habitants de Melka qui lui fit prendre conscience pour la première fois que ces deux ans l'avaient changé ; il n'était plus le petit garçon pataud, naïf et maladroit dont les propos démesurément dramatiques pour son âge faisaient sourire en coin et à qui on n'avait daigné vendre qu'avec une condescendance sceptique et moqueuse le radeau le plus minable du port, il était à présent un adolescent, en âge de travailler ou de prendre les armes, robuste et manifestement très mature pour son âge, que l'on prenait au sérieux et que l'on traitait comme n'importe quel client.

Nabooru y était pour beaucoup…

Link acheta donc ce dont il avait besoin, et reprit la route. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit et devrait passer au moins les quelques prochaines années à voyager sans cesse un peu partout et toujours plus loin, non seulement pour échapper à Ganondorf tant qu'il ne serait pas assez fort pour l'affronter, mais aussi parce que se confronter à d'autres races, d'autres cultures, était indispensable à son éducation de guerrier et d'homme.

Et il choisit de commencer son voyage par affronter ce qui restait pour lui un point noir, une question en suspens : ses origines. C'était la guerre entre Firone et Latouane qui avait déterminé sa vie telle qu'il l'avait vécue. Firone étant le plus proche, c'est là qu'il se rendit en premier.

C'était une contrée sauvage, essentiellement rurale et couverte de forêts, pauvre et qui semblait ne pas s'être remise d'avoir perdu la guerre qu'elle avait déclenchée. Link s'attendait à y rencontrer des barbares hargneux et revanchards, ce fut le contraire ; car si les Farons étaient en effet naturellement bourrus et taciturnes, rien d'agressif ne transparaissait dans le silence embarrassé et les regards hantés et fuyants des représentants actuels de ce peuple : ceux qui avaient vécu la guerre semblaient presque s'excuser d'y avoir survécu, accablés de remords, leurs enfants affichaient très haut leur honte du crime de leurs parents, et tous se flagellaient continuellement à propos de cette tache sur l'histoire de leur peuple ; très peu voulurent bien en discuter avec lui, aucun ne put soutenir son regard. Il les quitta mal à l'aise, sans trop savoir à quoi cette expérience avait pu lui servir…

Marchant en matinée et en soirée et restant caché en milieu de journée pour ne pas risquer de croiser une patrouille de l'armée du tyran, heures d'ennui où il ne cessait de penser avec amertume à la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait quittée, le jeune aventurier couvrait sans forcer neuf lieues par jour, et arriva à sa ville natale en trois jours, une semaine après son départ de chez les Gerudo. La Latouane était une région magnifique, verte et vallonnée, sillonnée de voies de circulation sûres et bien entretenues et constellée de villages petits mais prospères, bâtis en dur suivant une architecture élégante dont la guerre avait laissé quelques ruines et statues renversées d'une majesté indéniable ; l'air y était frais et pur et la lumière éclatante, pleuvant en rais sur des paysages à couper le souffle où se disputaient affectueusement collines de pierre et champs de fleurs ; Link eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à la vie heureuse et insouciante qu'il aurait pu avoir auprès de ses parents dans une si belle région…

Un détail cependant lui sauta très vite aux yeux : un nombre stupéfiant de Latouans avaient les oreilles rondes ! C'était comme si le génocide auquel la Firone s'était livré sur eux avait été un tel crime contre l'ordre du monde qu'il en aurait perturbé les énergies du sol et de l'air de la région dans son ensemble et altéré jusqu'à la nature même de tout ce qui y vivait au point de provoquer une mutation…

Il choisit de s'installer quelques temps dans la capitale de la région, une ville au commerce florissant du nom de Toal, où il loua ses services comme garçon de ferme ça et là à qui avait besoin d'une paire de bras supplémentaires, s'abrutissant de travail pour ne pas penser à Nabooru. S'il finit par choisir de se présenter sous son vrai nom, il jugea préférable d'adopter le style vestimentaire des autochtones, sandales, pantalon corsaire, ceinture obi, débardeur et un manchon à un bras, le gauche, assez long pour couvrir la Triforce sur sa main, et de se porter volontaire pour aller faire les livraisons aux quatre coins de la région, évitant ainsi de rester au même endroit assez longtemps pour attirer l'attention ; c'est que la frontière sud de l'ancien état souverain de Latouane n'était qu'à une demi-journée à cheval de la capitale d'Hyrule où résidait son ennemi !

Cependant ces déplacements fréquents avaient en fait pour but premier de lui permettre d'élargir son champ d'enquête : dans chaque village où il apportait un colis, il s'arrangeait pour interroger discrètement les anciens du coin, leur demandant si quelqu'un avait entendu parler d'Arn et de Medila ses parents ; certains avaient bien connu un homme nommé Arn ou une femme nommée Medila, mais pas les deux mariés avec un bébé baptisé Link, et il apparaissait que c'était chaque fois une fausse piste ; il rencontra même en personne un homme qui s'appelait Arn mais qui était bien trop jeune pour être son père et n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore eu d'enfant…

Il y croyait, pourtant, il espérait vraiment trouver des informations sur ses parents ; à force, il s'en était fait toute une fiction, un magnifique scénario idéal ; il s'était imaginé un père comme lui, blond, ni très grand ni très robuste, qui se serait laissé pousser la moustache pour faire plus viril, et une mère aux longs cheveux roux et au sourire angélique répétant à son mari qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire viril et qu'elle l'aimait avec ou sans moustache ; il les rêvait tout éveillé, et en pleurait même en silence le soir dans son lit ; il passa ainsi l'automne en Latouane, à regretter la femme qu'il aimait et espérer des parents qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais au bout de quelques temps, il lui apparut évident qu'il avait perdu l'une et ne trouverait jamais les autres…

Il sombra alors dans une profonde dépression et, ayant perdu goût à tout, il eut envie de disparaître, partir si loin qu'on ne le retrouverait plus et qu'il ne verrait plus personne, personne qui lui briserait le cœur encore une fois ; il se retira sans dire un mot pour aller vivre en ermite dans les hautes montagnes inhospitalières au nord du pays, laissant derrière lui inconsolables bien des jeunes filles, en particulier la fille du maire de Toal, une jolie petite blonde aux cheveux coupés à la garçonne et aux grands yeux verts nommée Ilia qui n'avait pas trouvé le courage de l'inviter à sortir…

Emmitouflé dans sa cape, grelottant de la tête aux pieds de nervosité autant que de froid, à en avoir presque mal, visage fermé et regard vide, il s'avança à travers le brouillard morne qui flottait sur le paysage désolé de pierres rouges escarpés de Rouleroche, gravissant plus souvent qu'il ne marchait ; il n'avait pas fait sept lieues en deux jours quand il trouva devant lui la route barrée par un éboulement : une demi-douzaine de rochers ronds et irréguliers bosselés de reliefs coniques occupaient toute la largeur du seul défilé qui s'avançait à travers la montagne…

Debout dans la brume grise humide et froide au milieu de nulle part au bord d'un précipice à plus de quatre cents mètres d'altitude, seul entre la terre et le ciel, Link s'arrêta un instant, partagé entre un découragement total devant l'absurdité de la vie et, paradoxalement, une immersion complète et quasi-hypnotique dans l'intensité de ce moment et des pensées et sentiments qu'il faisait se bousculer en lui…

Il se demanda s'il était assez fort pour faire rouler ces rochers –le nom de "Rouleroche" prendrait alors tout son sens !– et les précipiter dans le vide pour dégager le chemin ; mais à l'instant où il posa les mains sur le plus proche de lui, tandis qu'il remarquait avec étonnement que sa surface semblait souple et chaude, le rocher lui sembla très clairement changer de forme et de taille devant ses yeux et sous ses mains ; tellement surpris qu'il crut presque sentir son cœur s'arrêter un instant, le garçon blond tomba à la renverse cul par terre sur le sentier caillouteux, tandis que ce qu'il avait pris pour un rocher mais qui n'en était manifestement pas un se dépliait, au sens propre du terme, révélant les membres et la silhouette d'une créature vivante…

Pris de panique en réalisant son imprudence et le danger potentiel de la situation, le jeune Héros du Temps entreprit avec précipitation de se remettre sur ses pieds, et sa première intention était de tirer son épée et de frapper le premier ; heureusement il n'en eut pas le temps. La créature se tourna dans sa direction comme un dormeur qu'on vient d'éveiller ; sa peau avait la couleur de l'argile, sa tête, la forme d'un bulbe et semblait rentrée sans cou dans des épaules rondes auxquelles pendaient des bras démesurément longs et trapus, son ventre était rond et rebondi et ses petites jambes, arquées ; mais ce qu'on remarquait surtout était un visage lunaire, clairement humanoïde, aux grands yeux ronds un peu tristes et qui n'avait en aucun cas l'air hostile…

D'ailleurs, sitôt qu'elle constata qu'un visiteur se trouvait face à elle, la créature, malgré son air soucieux, s'efforça de sourire poliment, les lèvres épaisses se soulevant et ses yeux ronds se plissant, et émit toute une série d'onomatopées gutturales aiguës que Link finit par deviner être un salut…

« Bwoooh… grinça la créature. Pwot-pwot… Goro… Gloup… Hum… Je veux dire : je soyons surpris qu'un visiteur soyons là… Quoi c'est-y donc que tu venions faire dans cet endroit désert, goro ? »

Et, remarquant l'air étonné de Link, autant devant sa capacité à parler que devant son langage même, la créature ajouta :

« Ceci dit, goro, notiez bien qu'je n'soyons pas mécontent d'avoir un visiteur, goro, c'étions pas souvent qu'on venions nous voir. Ooohw… Personne ne s'intéressions à nous…  
– Ben pour dire, finit par articuler le garçon blond une fois revenu de son étonnement, je ne savais même pas que des gens vivaient ici ! Tout le monde dit que Rouleroche est déserte… Qui êtes-vous ?  
– Bwoooh, émit la créature en souriant et en clignant des yeux, pwot-pwot, ooohw, mais nous soyons les Gorons, goro ! »

C'est à ces mots que tous les autres rochers éparpillés sur le chemin se déplièrent à leur tour pour révéler d'autres Gorons, tous lançant les mêmes interminables séries d'onomatopées, avant d'entonner devant un Link qui hésitait entre intérêt et consternation une espèce de chant qui semblait être leur carte de visite :

« Gorons, Gorons, cailloux mangeons, magma buvons, et beaucoup rigolons, Gorons, Gorons, c'étions c'que nous soyons ! »

Mais une fois ceci fait, c'est sur un ton soudain plus grave et son air soucieux de retour sur son visage que celui qui faisait face au jeune héros blond reprit :

« Hélas, tu tombions mal, goro, un gros problème étions arrivé et nous soyons tous très inquiets…  
– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Link que cette rencontre insolite avait distrait de sa mélancolie et rappelé à ses habituelles préoccupations de jeune guerrier en formation. Vous savez, je peux peut-être vous aider, je suis le Héros du Temps !  
– Eh bien merci, jeune Lehérodutan…  
– Ah, non, mon nom c'est Link… Et Héros du Temps c'est ma fonction. Je suis un héros, quoi…  
– Ooohw… Tu étions un héros ? lâcha le Goron comme s'il venait à peine de le comprendre. Mais alors tu pouvions peut-être nous aider, goro…  
– Oui, c'est exactement ce que je t'ai dit », le taquina Link avec un sourire amusé.

Il venait, en quelques mots échangés, de réaliser à quel point ces créatures étaient simples et sans malice…

« Alors, explique ce qui se passe, reprit-il.  
– Ooohw… soupira la créature. Nous avions un beau plant de choux péteurs au fond d'une caverne bien douillette, les choux péteurs c'étions bon ! Mais y'avions une grosse bête qui s'étions installée dedans et nous n'pouvions plus cueillir nos choux…  
– Alors notre big boss Darunia il y étions allé en douce, goro, ajouta le Goron qui se trouvait juste derrière, lui qu'étions si maousse costaud, mais la grosse bête étions retournée à son nid juste à ce moment là et le big boss étions coincé !  
– Hé, s'étonna Link, vous êtes nombreux, vous êtes costauds, vous pourriez lui porter secours vous-mêmes !  
– Bah non, goro, geignit un autre Goron, la grosse bête elle crachions du feu et nous avions trop peur !  
– Très bien, ronchonna le garçon blond aux yeux bleus, puisque après tout c'est _moi_ le héros, je vais y aller moi-même et vous ramener votre big boss ! »

Bonnet sur la tête, cape au dos et épée à la main, on l'escorta jusqu'à la caverne au fond de laquelle les choux péteurs avaient poussé, dans un sol chargé de minéraux volcaniques.

Les parois étaient dans la même roche siliceuse rougeâtre que l'ensemble du massif montagneux, très irrégulières et souvent acérées. Il y faisait étrangement chaud, et une odeur tout d'abord intrigante puis de plus en plus suffocante à mesure qu'on s'avançait y flottait, mélange indéfinissable de vapeurs fruitées mais lourdement épicées, de soufre, et de bile et de viande pourrie…

Link comprit très vite pourquoi : d'abord il vit le carré de choux, pelotes rondes et charnues de feuilles d'un bleu violacé surmontées d'inflorescences blanches, à l'odeur entêtante, presque irritante, comme les vapeurs d'un million d'oignons qu'on couperait dans la même pièce confinée ; derrière, ensuite, il aperçut allongé, moitié pour se cacher moitié parce qu'il semblait mal en point, un vieux Goron au visage auréolé de cheveux et d'une barbe blancs, ce qui l'étonna car il n'avait pas noté que les autres eussent une pilosité ; enfin, il allait s'approcher pour l'aider à se relever et le conduire hors de la grotte, quand la source de tous leurs ennuis fit irruption dans la salle en provenance d'une galerie latérale : un dodongo !

Sous-genre du dragon, il avait l'apparence d'un reptile long de six mètres à peu près, massif et court sur pattes, queue pointue et crâne enfoncé dans les épaules, la peau couverte de plaques d'écaille et le mufle hérissé d'une corne ; à la façon d'un crocodile, il avançait par à-coups saccadés mais plus rapides qu'il y paraissait, comme si ses pattes arquées avaient à chaque pas besoin d'un laps de temps pour soulever sa masse avant de la propulser en avant. Poussant un cri rauque et vibrant qui sonnait comme un rot, le dodongo se précipita vers Link gueule ouverte, et le garçon n'eut que le temps de sentir la chaleur et la puanteur de son haleine avant d'avoir en une fraction de seconde la présence d'esprit de se détourner ; assénant un coup d'épée en plein visage à l'animal, il eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir qu'une lame de métal ne suffisait pas à entamer sa carapace d'écailles…

Il avait pourtant cogné avec sa force de jeune Héros du Temps, déjà nettement supérieure à celle d'un homme adulte normal, si fort qu'il avait même débité un petit bout de la corne nasale du monstre…

Soudain une flamme jaillit ; comme tous les draconiens, le dodongo possédait une glande dans la gueule par laquelle il crachait un composé chimique qui s'enflammait au contact de l'oxygène contenu dans l'air ; Link n'eut que le temps de se jeter à terre…

…et se rappela avec un frisson d'horreur que le vieux Goron se trouvait derrière lui !

Il se retourna, et vit avec effroi le pauvre Darunia prendre feu…

…et s'éteindre aussitôt, poils roussis et peau tannée, mais indemne !

« Y'en avions marre ! Ça faisions mal ! Hep, petit ! Balanciez-lui donc un chou dans sa bouche, moi j'essayons depuis hier mais j'visions trop mal ! »

Comprenant en un éclair où voulait en venir le vieux Goron, Link rampa précipitamment vers le carré de choux péteurs, en attrapa un à deux mains et le déracina ; se retournant sur le dos et levant la tête, il n'eut que le temps de voir le gros reptile cuirassé accourir dans sa direction en se dandinant gueule ouverte, et lança de toute sa force le légume violacé à l'odeur âcre ; l'élection divine n'influant pas seulement sur sa force mais aussi sur son adresse, le garçon n'avait eu besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour évaluer aussitôt la distance et la trajectoire et loger à coup sûr le chou droit dans la gueule ouverte de la bête ; elle le goba ; aussitôt qu'elle le sentit contre sa langue, son réflexe de salivation se fit, et quand l'espèce de napalm que produisaient ses glandes salivaires entra en réaction avec les gaz volatiles composés d'hydrosulfures émis par le chou, l'explosion fut immédiate et dans une détonation sourde Link à terre put voir la tête de l'animal se dilater et s'éparpiller en une gerbe de bouts de viande et d'os…

Décapité, le dodongo s'effondra.

Il était mort.

Link l'avait tué…

Il se laissa tomber mollement sur le sol, bras en croix, hébété, ses yeux incrédules fixant sans vraiment les voir ou plutôt sans bien s'en rendre compte les stalactites et aspérités de pierre de la voûte au-dessus de lui ; le temps s'était arrêté ; lâchant plusieurs onomatopées avec un sourire qui plissa son visage, Darunia s'épousseta et vint se pencher au-dessus de lui.

« Bien joué mon gars, goro ! »

Link ne répondit que par un frisson qui lui suscita une grimace

« Quoi qu'il y avions ? interrogea le Goron. Ça n'allions pas ?  
– J… je l'ai tué, bredouilla le garçon d'une voix blanche les yeux toujours rivés au plafond.  
– Ooohw… C'étions la première fois ? »

Link se redressa en position assise, tête basse, les bras sur ses genoux.

« J'ai déjà écrasé des mouches et des araignées, comme tout le monde, dit-il gravement, mais ça c'est pas pareil… Ce n'était pas une simple vermine, il avait une colonne vertébrale, un cerveau… C'est mal de tuer des animaux…  
– Meuh non, s'exclama Darunia. C'étions mal si tu tuions pour rien, par cruauté, mais c'étions pas mal si tu tuions pour te défendre ou te nourrir. Comment tu croyions qu'les autres numains y faisions pour vivre ? »

Le jeune garçon dut reconnaître que le vieux Goron avait raison.

Mais ça ne dissipa pas son malaise pour autant…

C'était la première fois qu'il tuait… et ça devait ne pas être la dernière !

Darunia ramena joyeusement la dépouille du dodongo à la caverne de sa tribu, déclarant que c'était Link qui avait fait éclater la grosse bête ; le garçon fut acclamé comme un héros, et eut même l'insigne honneur d'être choisi comme parrain du fils de Darunia, un bébé né récemment et qui n'avait pas encore de prénom ; il fut donc tout naturellement baptisé Link du nom de son parrain.

Les restes du reptile nourrirent le jeune Hylien pendant plusieurs semaines accompagnés de choux péteurs bouillis ; ces légumes en effet une fois cuits à l'eau perdaient leur piquant et se révélaient moelleux et savoureux, avec un petit goût douceâtre comparable à celui des oignons caramélisés ; les Gorons, eux, mangeaient des pierres, de préférence magmatiques, les plus riches en minéraux, et des soupes de lave –refroidie bien sûr…–, mais avaient très bien compris que leur petit hôte humain était physiquement incapable d'adopter leur régime ; aussi les petites filles se bagarraient-elles pour lui faire bouillir ses choux, et les jeunes gens se disputaient-ils l'honneur de l'accompagner dans la montagne piéger des oiseaux, des lapins et des lézards pour agrémenter d'un peu de protéines son alimentation majoritairement végétarienne.

En contrepartie, le jeune Héros du Temps les assistait dans toutes leurs activités quotidiennes, qui constituaient pour un humain l'entraînement physique le plus rude qu'on puisse imaginer : casser des parois rocheuses, soulever des blocs de pierre, mais aussi… danser, car les Gorons, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître au vu de leur corpulence, avaient tiré parti de leur inertie et de leurs gestes vacillants pour mettre au point une danse indéniablement gracieuse, qui évoquait la mise en mouvement d'une toupie, et qui développa avantageusement le sens du rythme, la souplesse et la coordination de Link.

Quelques temps après son quatorzième anniversaire, quand le retour de la belle saison redit moins dangereux de voyager à travers les montagnes, il repartit de chez ses nouveaux amis beaucoup plus grand et plus fort qu'il ne l'était auparavant, déjà presque un homme, et de là, longeant la chaîne montagneuse, il passa dans le pays voisin…

Dès lors, retracer son périple devient moins aisé. L'éloignement rend incertains les actes qu'on lui prête, et une bonne part de légende semble être venue se greffer à la réalité à mesure qu'elle s'est transmise de bouche à oreille d'une contrée à une autre à travers le monde…

C'est un fait établi que, vers l'époque où il avait quinze ans, il renversa le général Onox qui régnait en tyran sur le royaume d'Holodrum depuis un putsch et projetait de légitimer sa prise de pouvoir en épousant de force la prêtresse de Din pour fonder une dynastie, puis éventa un complot ourdi par une sorcière nommée Véran contre la reine de Labryna.

Par la suite, on perd sa trace un certain temps ; tout au plus de vagues rumeurs parlent-elles de jeunes gens revenus vivants du royaume sous-terrain des Subrosiens ou de l'île lointaine des Tokays, les jeunes gens en question étant chaque fois décrits comme vêtus de vert ; jusqu'à l'année de ses seize ans, où une rumeur persistante s'est répandue selon laquelle un très beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds et vêtu de vert aurait accompli des exploits innombrables et chassé par centaines les créatures malfaisantes qui infestaient le lointain royaume de Calatia, aux confins du monde connu.

De même, personne n'avait jamais entendu parler et aucune carte marine ne mentionne l'île de Cocolint sur laquelle un étrange jeune marin rescapé d'un naufrage, et dont on admet aujourd'hui d'après les descriptions et l'intérêt que les femmes lui portaient que c'était probablement lui, affirmait entre deux chopes de bière dans toutes les tavernes du vieux continent avoir accosté, et dont il disait parfois quand il était vraiment ivre-mort être revenu sans rien d'autre que le souvenir d'un baiser volé par une jeune fille rousse si belle qu'il se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas rêvée…

En revanche, s'il y a un fait établi et incontestable, c'est que le jeune homme d'un mètre soixante-neuf et cinquante-huit kilos de muscles élancé et parfaitement proportionné vêtu de vert sur un sous-vêtement écru et d'une beauté sauvage à couper le souffle –silhouette parfaite et musculature ferme mais déliée, regard déterminé et impitoyable dans ses grands yeux bleus comme le ciel brillants de fureur guerrière, sourire exalté toutes dents dehors sur sa bouche aux lèvres ourlées et sensuelles, cheveux d'or en bataille s'échappant de tous côtés d'un bonnet vert qui semblait voler autour de lui dans ses mouvements vifs et puissants–, qui choisit le jour hautement symbolique du septième anniversaire de la prise de pouvoir de sa Majesté Ganondorf pour massacrer en moins d'une minute toute une centurie de ses fidèles Moblins avait bien renvoyé les miliciens hyliens qui les accompagnaient le répéter à leur maître en se présentant à eux comme Link le Héros du Temps…

Sept ans après, l'heure de la revanche avait sonné, et la guerre était déclarée…


	18. Chapitre 17: un Homme, un Héros, un Ange

Link sentit son cœur bondir de joie et d'émotion dans sa poitrine à la vue de la ferme au toit de chaume et aux prés d'herbe grasse entourés d'une clôture de bouleau blanc ; rien n'avait changé ; tout au plus les planches étaient-elles un peu plus écaillées, mais il se doutait bien qu'en ces temps obscurs de misère et de terreur repeindre une façade était loin des préoccupations premières d'un exploitant.

Son cœur battit plus fort en passant la porte ; il avait tant de souvenirs dans cet endroit, il y avait passé tant de bons moments… Il nota que le carillon qui signalait autrefois l'entrée d'un client quand la porte le heurtait avait été retiré ; l'intérieur, toujours noyé dans la pénombre en l'absence d'un éclairage direct, était toujours aussi encombré de marchandises et la même odeur de foin, d'épices et de poussière qu'autrefois y flottait ; le jeune homme blond vêtu de vert sourit en coin.

Au comptoir se tenait un grand bonhomme maigrichon au visage mangé par un gros nez rond surmontant une fine moustache noire à crocs, crâne dégarni presque déserté par ses cheveux bruns et petits yeux noirs et vifs surmontés de deux longs et épais sourcils noirs qui lui donnaient un air digne et sévère. Link le reconnut immédiatement et avec joie :

« Ingo ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es toujours là !  
– Moins les cheveux, répondit le bonhomme sur un ton dont on n'aurait pas su dire s'il était sérieux ou une franche plaisanterie. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
– Blond et tout en vert, ça ne te dit vraiment rien ? »

Son vieil ami ouvrit tout rond ses petits yeux, sifflant à travers sa moustache.

« Ben ça alors ! lâcha-t-il. Si je m'attendais à revoir un jour le petit Link !  
– Et oui, approuva le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.  
– Eh bien, je devrais dire "le _grand_ Link", maintenant, s'exclama Ingo en ouvrant le portillon du comptoir pour passer dans la boutique serrer son ancien employé dans ses bras. Mais attends que je te regarde un peu, quel beau gars te voilà devenu ! J'en connais une qui va faire dans sa culotte en te revoyant !  
– En parlant d'elle, interrogea Link, comment se fait-il qu'elle et son père ne soient pas là à tenir la boutique ? »

Ingo baissa les yeux, son visage se rembrunissant tout à coup de façon perceptible.

« Ah… soupira-t-il. C'est qu'ils ont eu des problèmes quand le Seigneur Ganondorf a su pour toi… de _gros_ problèmes…  
– Oh non, s'exclama le jeune homme blond, le cœur soudain pressé par une chape de froid glacial.  
– Ils vont bien, le rassura sobrement le grand bonhomme brun. J'ai veillé à ce qu'il ne leur soit fait aucun mal. Seulement, comme tu t'en doutes en me voyant à leur place, ils ont été lourdement sanctionnés… »

Les yeux clos et la mâchoire serrée avec une expression terrible sur son beau visage, Link soupira amèrement, avant de marmonner :

« C'est ma faute… Mais quand j'aurai planté la tête de ce porc au bout d'une pique et tendu ses tripes comme une corde à linge aux balcons du palais royal, Talon et Malon seront dédommagés… »

Ingo frémit ; sept ans plus tôt, le gamin avait déjà l'habitude d'imaginer les châtiments les plus douloureux, dégradants et pervers qu'il pourrait faire subir au tyran ; mais à présent qu'il était adulte, grand et robuste avec une lourde épée accrochée dans le dos, ces menaces sonnaient étrangement effrayantes…

« Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles à voix haute, commenta-t-il simplement.  
– Tu as raison, admit le jeune homme blond. Bon, passons : j'aurais bien besoin d'un cheval, mais je manque aussi de provisions. Mets-moi donc une miche de pain, un coin de jambon, une douzaine d'œufs et une livre de pommes, et ensuite tu m'amèneras toutes les graines gasha que tu as en magasin…  
– Il faut que tu saches que les exploitations agricoles ont été entièrement réorganisées, gamin. Nous ne faisons plus que du lait, des épices et un peu de pain maintenant. Et pour les graines, Son Altesse a interdit les "braise" et les "parfum"… »

Dehors, dans le pré devant l'enclos, c'était une jeune fille qui remplissait les abreuvoirs et les mangeoires des chevaux ; une belle jeune fille, aux grands yeux très bleus, au visage de poupée et à la bouche en cœur, aux longs cheveux acajou flamboyants dont deux mèches rebiquaient vers l'arrière de part et d'autre du front, à la poitrine généreuse et aux formes parfaites, mais cachées sous une longue robe et un châle passé par-dessus les épaules, comme niées, celles d'une enfant qui a grandi plus vite que son esprit naïf et rêveur.

Elle travaillait sans ménager sa peine à traire la demi-douzaine de vaches, bouchonner et ferrer la dizaine de chevaux qu'elle louait ou qu'on lui laissait en pension et nourrir le tout ; aussi n'appréciait-elle guère de voir régulièrement ces trois va-nu-pieds, ni clients ni ses amis, venir prendre leurs quartiers dans son champ, oisifs et inutiles, à observer et commenter son travail sans lever le petit doigt ; ils étaient plus âgés qu'elle et elle ne les avait que croisés à l'école, elle les connaissait sans les connaître, juste assez pour savoir qu'ils étaient trois jeunes gens du village nés de familles modestes et qui avaient mal tourné…

« Allez Gros-seins, insistait l'un d'eux, file-nous un cheval…  
– Vous avez de quoi le payer ? le défia-t-elle.  
– Moi j'ai quinze rubis, répondit-il.  
– Moi quatre, glissa le second.  
– Et moi dix, conclut le troisième, ce qui fait…  
– Trente-neuf, le coupa le premier.  
– _Vingt_-neuf, corrigea la jeune fille acajou.  
– …mais ça c'est pour aller se bourrer la gueule à l'auberge tout à l'heure, continua le garçon comme s'il n'avait même pas relevé son commentaire. Alors, Gros-seins, tu nous le files, ce cheval ?  
– Mais puisque vous n'avez pas de quoi le payer ! s'emporta-t-elle. Maintenant ça suffit, allez à la boutique acheter quelque chose, ou partez ! »

Le garçon qui parlementait avec elle depuis un moment et qui semblait être le meneur de cette petite bande eut un ricanement énigmatique ; c'était une espèce d'homme des cavernes mal dégrossi, il n'était que crasse et laideur ; ses cheveux gras et emmêlés épais comme du crin lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules, son visage était à moitié mangé par une barbe hirsute qui ne dissimulait pas les marques laissées par la petite vérole, mais ce qu'on remarquait en premier était ses mains aux ongles crasseux couvertes de verrues et ses deux chicots pourris sur le devant de sa bouche à l'haleine fétide ; le second, gros, gras et flasque, suait comme un porc, ses cheveux noirs filasse collés à son gros visage luisant, et le dernier, avorton blanchâtre et mal bâti, avait de petits yeux plissés au-dessus d'un nez crochu qui plongeait sur son menton en galoche, encadrant une bouche sans lèvres ; leur apparence repoussante agaçait la jeune fille au moins autant que leur attitude grossière…

« Écoute, four à bite, reprit le chef de bande hideux et crasseux sur un ton badin dont le contraste avec la dureté de ses paroles avait quelque chose d'effrayant, on te le demande uniquement par pure politesse, mais comme tu le sais le Seigneur Ganondorf autorise ses partisans à prendre toutes les richesses et les femmes dont ils ont envie sans payer ni rien demander, alors je pense qu'on va prendre ce qui nous fait envie…  
– Qu'elle est bonne, cette chienne ! glissa le maigrichon en aparté sans que la jeune fille, déjà suffisamment préoccupée par le crasseux, comprenne bien de quoi il parlait…  
– On va prendre un cheval, poursuivit le crasseux, et on va te prendre le cul !  
– Un cheval ? s'écria la jeune fille soudain affolée comme si elle n'avait pas compris l'allusion à son anatomie et s'inquiétait plus de ses bêtes que d'elle-même. Non ! Ne touchez pas à mes chevaux ! Aux voleurs ! Aux voleurs ! Ingo ! »

Alors, le gros la gifla à toute volée, et la jeune fille tomba à terre.

« Tu vas la fermer, sale pute ?! tonna-t-il.  
– Le service est déplorable dans cette boutique, glapit le hideux maigrelet avec un air mauvais, franchement, vu les tarifs et l'accueil qu'on reçoit, je crois qu'on a droit à une petite compensation en nature…  
– Absolument », gronda presque le crasseux en défaisant son pantalon…

À l'intérieur, Ingo présentait toutes les graines gasha à peu près mûres qu'il avait en stock à Link qui les soupesait, quand il leur sembla entendre crier une voix féminine qui venait du pré derrière la maison.

« Tu as une employée ? demanda le jeune homme blond sur un ton rauque dans lequel s'entendait la méfiance en levant brusquement la tête.  
– Oui », répondit le marchand à la moustache à crocs ; et aussitôt, son visage blêmit tandis qu'il ajoutait : « Et les trois voyous… ! »

L'empoignant tous les trois en même temps, en un instant ils lui avaient arraché le bustier de sa robe pour mettre à nu son énorme et magnifique poitrine, la secouant en tous sens comme une poupée de chiffon malgré ses cris et ses pleurs ; ils l'avaient retournée et penchée de force en avant, maintenue solidement plaquée contre la clôture sur laquelle ses mains se crispaient de terreur, croupe en l'air face à eux, et ils lui avaient remonté sa robe jusque sur les reins, arraché sa culotte et la lui avaient fourrée dans la bouche roulée en boule pour qu'elle ne puisse pas crier ; sa culotte, dans la bouche… mais le pire, le plus difficile à supporter, était leur cacophonie de rires, de moqueries, d'obscénités, et encore de rires, de rires gras, à gorge déployée, déments, qu'elle les entendait entonner sans les voir dans son dos.

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules de grands beaux yeux bleus ; ils étaient trop forts et trop nombreux, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, même pas appeler à l'aide…

Perdue.

Brisée de douleur, de terreur et de honte, elle sut qu'elle était perdue.

Oui, elle comprenait à présent, ne pouvait que comprendre, que ce n'était pas après ses chevaux qu'ils en avaient mais bien après elle…

Ils allaient la violer.

La _prendre contre son gré comme une bête_.

Déchirer son corps et son âme…

Elle se sentit sombrer, perdre pied comme on glisse dans un lac sans fond à l'eau si glacée qu'on ne ressent plus rien, certaine que c'était là la sensation que l'on éprouve à l'instant de mourir, et ferma les yeux…

Rien ne se passa.

Même leurs rires et leurs insultes s'étaient tus, laissant la place à un silence surnaturel, plus effrayant encore…

D'ailleurs, elle remarqua que plus aucune main ne la tenait…

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, n'osant d'abord pas bouger ; puis, s'armant de tout le courage dont elle était encore capable, lentement, elle se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe dans une position moins inconfortable et se retourna pour voir ce qu'ils attendaient ; cette attente, l'attente de la douleur, lui était encore plus insupportable que la douleur elle-même, alors pourquoi n'en finissaient-ils pas ?

C'est alors qu'elle vit une scène incroyable, surréaliste : le gros et le maigrichon gisaient à terre, assommés, le visage en sang, tandis que le crasseux, pantalon ridiculement baissé sur ses chevilles dans la tenue la plus humiliante, suffoquait et râlait, pendu par la gorge et les pieds s'agitant à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol au bout du bras puissant d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus beau à damner une sainte !

Un ange !

Un ange était descendu du ciel pour la sauver !

L'étau de ses doigts autour du cou du vaurien semblait impossible à briser, son bras tendu donnait l'impression de le soulever sans effort, les muscles, longs et déliés, à peine contractés, il était élancé, parfaitement proportionné, juvénile mais terriblement viril, avec un nez fin, une bouche à la lèvre supérieure ourlée et sensuelle, de grands yeux en amande du même bleu hypnotique que le ciel, il était beau et fort, attirant et intimidant, sublime…

Sublime et entièrement vêtu de vert…

Elle le reconnut aussitôt et sentit son cœur défaillir presque de joie, une joie d'une intensité proportionnelle à la terreur qui la dévorait l'instant d'avant.

Link !

Retirant sa culotte de sa bouche pour la remettre, baissant sa jupe et ajustant son châle sur sa poitrine comme elle le put, la jeune fille se dressa sur ses pieds et s'exclama, la voix tremblante d'émotion :

« Link ! Tu es revenu ! »

Le jeune homme balança le voyou à terre comme un fétu de paille et se tourna calmement vers elle avec un visage grave, qui se voulait doux mais reflétait encore un reste de la rage meurtrière qui s'était déchaînée en lui devant la lâcheté et la bassesse des trois jeunes gens.

« On se connaît ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.  
– Ah… répondit la jeune fille en baissant vers ses pieds des yeux qu'elle sentait se remplir de larmes de déception. Tu m'as oubliée… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui en dire plus avant qu'Ingo se précipite vers elle affolé, tremblant et en sueur, une fourche à la main, en s'exclamant :

« Malon, Déesses, pardonne-moi ! Cette fois j'ai bien failli arriver trop tard ! Tu n'as rien ? Dis-moi que tu n'as rien ! Ah, ces fils de chien ! »

Et sitôt qu'elle l'eut assuré qu'ils n'avaient rien eu le temps de lui faire, il se précipita en direction des trois voyous et les chassa du ranch à grands coups de pied aux fesses en agitant sa fourche et leur hurlant de ne plus y remettre les pieds tant qu'ils ne se décideraient pas à _acheter_ quelque chose. Et comme pour ponctuer cette joyeuse pagaille, un coq qui traînait dans le pré depuis le début de la scène poussa un cocorico tonitruant…

Link fixait la jeune fille rousse avec un air hébété drôle et touchant qui ajoutait à son charme juvénile ; au bout d'un long moment à la regarder entortiller ses cheveux d'une main et cacher sa poitrine de l'autre, il finit enfin par souffler :

« Malon ? Je n'ai pas rêvé, il t'a bien appelée Malon ?  
– Oui, répondit-elle, c'est moi…  
– Ma Lon-lon ! s'écria-t-il en la prenant par les épaules avec un sourire qu'elle trouva chavirant. Je ne t'aurais jamais reconnue ! »

Il faut dire qu'elle était méconnaissable. Il avait quitté une petite fille très laide, courte sur pattes, grassouillette, grosse face ronde et botte de cheveux orange carotte, et il se trouvait à présent face à une jeune fille d'une beauté à couper le souffle… elle avait beaucoup grandi, et en grandissant elle avait également beaucoup minci et son corps avait pris des proportions bien plus harmonieuses ; son visage s'était affiné, le roux de ses cheveux avait foncé pour prendre la teinte magnifique de l'acajou laqué, et sa poitrine avait poussé jusqu'à des dimensions dont peu de femmes pouvaient se vanter…

Elle était devenue aussi belle à présent qu'elle était laide autrefois…

Il la serra contre lui, fiévreusement, heureux de la retrouver enfin, heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps : Malon, _sa_ Malon, sa meilleure amie, pour la vie, cette petite fille gaie, drôle, profondément gentille, cette petite fille qui avait été la première à lui ouvrir sa porte, ses bras et son cœur, sans le rejeter, sans le juger, qui lui avait appris à lire, écrire et compter, mais aussi à jouer et être un vrai petit garçon, qui lui avait laissé un cadeau sans prix et tant de bons souvenirs, qui comptait tellement pour lui, représentait tellement pour lui, comment en effet aurait-il pu avoir un plus agréable surprise et en ressentir plus de plaisir ?

D'autant plus que de la façon dont Ingo en avait parlé, il avait d'abord cru qu'elle et son père avaient dû s'en aller et qu'il ne la reverrait pas… et elle était là ! Elle était là, devant lui, auprès de lui, dans ses bras, la même petite fille gaie, drôle, profondément gentille qui comptait tellement pour lui, et devenue aussi belle à présent qu'elle était laide autrefois, son apparence extérieure enfin digne de sa beauté intérieure, ce n'était que justice ; et quand bien même elle serait restée laide, il l'aurait aimée autant et été aussi heureux.

« Moi je t'avais reconnu tout de suite », murmura-t-elle dans un sourire, les yeux clos de plaisir, la joue contre son torse puissant.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une forme en relief sous le tissu contre sa joue ; se détachant de lui, elle tendit timidement les mains ; il la laissa faire ; glissant avec émotion les doigts dans le col polo du pourpoint vert de son ami, frôlant son cou, ses clavicules et la naissance de ses larges épaules sous l'étoffe de son tricot beige, elle en retira la broche en tête de dragon, pendue à une cordelette, qu'elle lui avait autrefois prêtée ; elle en fut tellement touchée et heureuse qu'elle en poussa spontanément un petit gloussement de plaisir :

« Oh, tu l'as gardée !  
– Bien sûr, répondit Link avec un sourire, elle a été mon porte bonheur, qui m'a gardé en vie pendant ces sept années… Et maintenant, je veux qu'elle te porte chance à toi. »

Elle rit ; il retira le pendentif de son cou et le lui passa délicatement.

Ingo revint alors, l'air sombre…

« Cette histoire va m'attirer de gros ennuis, ronchonna-t-il.  
– Quoi ? ricana Link. Tu crois vraiment avoir quelque chose à craindre de minables pareils ?  
– Oh mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ces types, rétorqua le grand bonhomme à la moustache noire. Je pense à ceux à qui ils pourraient raconter ce qu'on leur a fait ! Depuis que la lune s'est levée pour la petite, j'ai toujours réussi à la soustraire à la prostitution obligatoire sans en avoir l'air, mais là je risque d'être découvert ! »

Link fronça les sourcils.

« Prostitution obligatoire ?! cracha-t-il avec indignation.  
– Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna Ingo. Il est vrai que tu es parti très longtemps… En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment de la prostitution obligatoire, c'est plutôt… disons… que le Seigneur Ganondorf a décrété que les commerçants sont tenus de satisfaire toutes les exigences de ses hommes, donc s'ils l'exigent les partisans de Son Altesse peuvent prendre la marchande aussi bien que ses marchandises…  
– J'imagine que beaucoup de puceaux et de frustrés se sont subitement engagés dans sa milice après ça, ironisa le jeune homme blond.  
– Tu n'as pas idée ! soupira le marchand. Il faudrait plutôt dire "_tout ce que le royaume d'Hyrule compte_ de puceaux et de frustrés" ! Et les empêcher de toucher à la petite sans jamais avoir l'air de leur manquer de respect a été une vraie gageure, tout seul. »

À ces mots, le jeune guerrier vêtu de vert sauta sur l'occasion de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment :

« Mais où est Talon ? »

C'est Malon qui lui répondit :

« Papa va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Seulement, quand Ganondorf a appris qu'il t'avait hébergé, il a décidé de lui infliger un châtiment particulier… et il a trouvé très amusant de lui jeter un sort de niarcopsie !  
– De quoi ?!  
– De naroclepsie, précisa Ingo.  
– Nan, fit Malon avec une moue charmante, c'est nacro… narco…  
– Narcolepsie ?! s'écria Link  
– C'est ça, s'exclama la jeune fille, tu es vraiment doué en magie ! (si elle avait su…) Bref, depuis que ce sort l'a frappé, papa s'endort dès que son pouls s'affole un peu ; on ne le voit éveillé que quelques minutes par jour, aux heures des repas ; mais en dehors de ça, sa santé est excellente et sa personnalité n'est pas altérée…  
– Je vois, fit Link avec un air sombre. Il s'en est passé, des choses terribles en mon absence…  
– Oui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point », approuva Ingo avant d'ajouter avec un air malicieux : « C'est sûr que tu as du temps à rattraper, hum, avec ton amie… je vous laisse… »

Il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles sur un ton étrangement mielleux, avec un regard étrangement appuyé et un étrange petit coup de coude ; en fait, de la façon dont il les avait prononcées, elles sonnaient comme une pique chargée de sous-entendus érotiques… à les voir elle si mièvre, lui si viril et tous les deux si beaux, cet esprit étroit en avait tiré les conclusions étroites qui ne s'imposent qu'aux esprits étroits…

Sans y voir aucune malice, eux, les deux jeunes gens approuvèrent et allèrent s'asseoir sous le grand chêne comme autrefois pour discuter.

Malon décrivit à Link l'atmosphère triste et pesante qui régnait sur Hyrule depuis la prise de pouvoir du Gerudo, la difficulté du travail, combien son père lui manquait et combien il était pénible et humiliant d'être une jeune fille de dix-sept ans dans ce monde.

« Ces regards sur moi, disait-elle. Je ne peux pas les soutenir, je suis obligée de baisser les yeux, je ne les supporte pas… Je me sens si laide quand on me regarde, j'ai tellement honte… Ingo s'est accusé à la place de Papa, tu sais ? Il a dit au seigneur Ganondorf droit dans les yeux que c'était lui qui avait pris la décision de t'héberger ; mais le Seigneur a compris qu'il mentait pour qu'on le prenne à la place de mon père et que je ne sois pas seule ; alors il a dit qu'il appréciait le courage et qu'il allait être indulgent ; c'est pour ça qu'il a seulement fait dormir Papa… »

Et Link raconta à Malon ses voyages, ses aventures, son entraînement, ses combats, les lieux qu'il avait visités, les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées, omettant juste de lui parler de Nabooru.

« Une île surplombée par un pic au sommet arrondi comme un œuf ; il y a un village avec des gens, mais aussi une communauté d'animaux doués de raison, qui comprennent notre langue, et des plages de sables, _mamma _!, tu aurais dû voir ça dans le soleil couchant… De sales bestioles, rampantes et gluantes, avec six pattes, et quand elles digèrent, ça fait des boulettes dures comme des cailloux dans leur ventre, qu'elles recrachent sur les gens… Il m'a cogné, et cogné, et encore cogné, mais j'avais mon bouclier, je l'ai repoussé, et j'ai dégainé ma lame comme un furieux ; il est revenu à la charge c't'abruti, et il s'est empalé droit dessus ! »

Mais la jeune fille rousse ne faisait plus vraiment attention au sens de ses paroles.

Le souffle court et les yeux embués, elle n'entendait plus que le son grave et chaud de sa voix suave, ne voyait plus que ses lèvres pulpeuses qui remuaient, et le bleu chavirant de ses yeux, l'or de ses cheveux, l'arête de son nez, l'anneau à son oreille, la forme douce mais affirmée de sa mâchoire, sa pomme d'Adam, les tendons saillants de part et d'autre de son cou, les clavicules et la naissance des épaules sous le tissu, la largeur puissante et rassurante de ses mains dans ses mitaines de cuir, les proportions parfaites de ses membres, ses muscles déliés roulant sous le tissu, et trouvait tout ce qu'elle voyait tellement beau qu'elle en aurait pleuré de bonheur…

Il était toujours son ami, ce garçon gentil, droit, le cœur plein de bonté et de courage, qui savait la faire rire, la faire rêver, mais il avait aussi changé, changé pour devenir un homme, un homme magnifique.

Elle sentit alors, aux fourmillements qu'il provoquait en elle, à la chaleur qu'elle ressentait partout en elle, qu'elle aussi était en train de changer…


	19. Chapitre 18: Car tel est ton destin

« Cent-cinquante pour le tout, annonça Ingo.  
– Ce n'est pas très cher, nota Link.  
– La réorganisation des exploitations agricoles et les nouvelles lois sur le commerce de Sa Très Verte Sainteté nous obligent à casser les prix pour rester concurrentiels, expliqua le grand bonhomme à la moustache noire avec amertume.  
– Et les chevaux, reprit le jeune homme blond en rangeant ses achats dans son sac, vous les faites aux mêmes tarifs ?  
– Ah non, corrigea le marchand, pour eux, faut ce qu'il faut, on a des frais dessus, on ne peut pas les vendre en-dessous d'un certain prix. Ça démarre à cinq mille.  
– Ah… lâcha Link sans pouvoir dissimuler un air déçu. Ouais, je savais que ne m'en achèterais certainement pas un tout de suite, mais même en économisant encore, c'est vraiment au-dessus de mes moyens… »

Ingo dévisagea en silence un instant son ancien apprenti en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu voudrais un cheval ? finit-il par demander sur un ton à la fois surpris et intéressé.  
– Non, non, débita le jeune homme blond en haussant les épaules, comme je te dis je n'ai pas les moyens, alors n'en parlons plus…  
– Je pourrais t'en offrir un, glissa soudain le bonhomme à la moustache noire, après tout tu l'as bien mérité…  
– Non, voyons, s'exclama Link, tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Il n'est pas question que je te prive des revenus d'une vente de cheval, vraiment, ça me gênerait !  
– Pas de manières, asséna Ingo. Tu as sauvé la petite, c'est bien le moins que je puisse t'offrir en récompense ! »

Alors, se retournant et levant la tête en direction de l'escalier qui montait à l'étage, il cria sans laisser au jeune héros le temps de glisser une protestation :

« Malon ! Malon ! Viens là, ma fille ! Ton ami veut un cheval !  
– T'es chiant, marmonna Link tout bas la tête dans les épaules et les poings sur les hanches, vraiment ça me gêne, j'ai l'impression de te voler… »

Un instant après, la jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux acajou et aux grand yeux de biche bleus comme un ruisseau d'eau claire au soleil dévala le grand escalier bancal et bruyant de bois patiné sur la pointe des pieds en tenant gracieusement sa jupe du bout des doigts ; quand son regard rencontra son ami d'enfance devenu si beau, peau hâlée, cheveux d'or, bouche sensuelle et yeux de velours, elle sentit son cœur se mettre à palpiter…

Elle s'était changée, pressée d'arracher d'elle les vêtements profanés par les mains sales et avides des trois mauvais garçons, sinistres souvenirs de l'instant d'horreur qu'elle avait vécu peu avant et avait hâte d'oublier, et avait passé un corsage blanc aux ourlés surpiqués de bleu et une jupe violette dans laquelle elle avait rentré son corsage, surmontés d'un tablier de cuir noué à sa taille et de son inséparable châle jaune désormais attaché par la broche en dragon de sa maman que Link lui avait rendue.

Le chemisier rentré dans la jupe et resserré par la ceinture du tablier modifiait complètement sa silhouette par rapport à la robe droite qu'elle portait auparavant : le volume imposant de ses seins magnifiques qui tendait à craquer le tissu coincé dans la ceinture, la finesse quasi-angélique de sa taille et la féminité de ses hanches étroites mais parfaitement rondes ressortaient soudain, apparaissant comme elles n'étaient pas apparues auparavant cachées sous le voile informe d'un habit trop large de petite fille qui dénie son corps…

Elle sourit à Link, émue, aussi béatement qu'une jeune fille la tête pleine de beaux rêves de grand amour sourit sur le passage d'un beau garçon…

En les voyant tous les deux, Ingo ne put s'empêcher de penser inconsciemment dans un petit recoin de sa tête qu'il avait devant lui les deux plus beaux jeunes gens du monde et qu'il ne serait pas étonné de les voir tomber amoureux, se marier et faire beaucoup d'enfants tout aussi beaux qu'eux…

Quant à Link, il ne se rendit compte de rien…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Malon.  
– Sois une bonne fille, commanda Ingo, et va aider ton ami à choisir un cheval convenable et pas trop cher…  
– Oh, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix que l'émoi faisait monter et descendre comme le chant nuptial des pigeons inséparables au printemps, Liiink, tu veux un cheval ? C'est merveilleux ! Il sera si bien avec toi ! Et toi tu auras l'air d'un… d'un chevalier en armure étincelante ! Oooh, comme j'aimerais qu'un chevalier en armure étincelante vienne m'enlever, me faire la cour et me demander ma main ! »

Elle était toute rose, avec les mains sur les joues et des espèces de bouffées de volupté qui lui serraient la gorge et faisaient monter sa voix très haut dans les aigus ; sans même comprendre le sous-entendu audacieux mais bien innocent de ces dernières paroles, Link répondit avec une moue qui provoqua à son amie un petit rire nerveux irrépressible :

« C'est _son_ idée, ma Lon-lon. Moi, en fait, j'ai pas un rond, et j'voulais pas qu'il m'en fasse cadeau… »

La jeune fille releva vers lui un visage qu'un sourire éclairait littéralement de beauté chaste et douce, et répondit fermement :

« Eh bien il a raison. Tu m'as sauvée, ça vaut bien un cheval. Ça me fait plaisir, accepte !  
– Bon, se résigna Link avec un sourire qui élargit plus encore celui de Malon, si même toi tu insistes, je te suis… »

Elle le conduisit au pré d'un pas léger et sautillant tout en babillant de tout et de rien, disparut d'abord un instant sous le hangar qui servait de haras pour y prendre un tapis et une belle selle de cuir bourrelé que Link insista pour payer et prit sous son bras, et bientôt ils furent devant la clôture de bouleau qui délimitait l'enclos des chevaux.

« Voilà mes chéris, gloussa-t-elle presque sur un ton où s'entendait l'émotion. Je suis un peu triste de me séparer de l'un d'eux, mais comme je tiens encore plus à toi, ça me console…  
– Ah, oui, nota Link, c'est vrai que c'est toi qui t'en es toujours occupée !  
– Oui, je les aime tant… soupira-t-elle d'un air rêveur ; et tout le monde dit qu'ils me le rendent bien. Alors, y en a-t-il un qui te plaît ?  
– Difficile à dire, répondit-il en posant la selle et le tapis sur la clôture, ils sont tous magnifiques ! Bien soignés, en pleine forme… »

C'est alors que le beau garçon vêtu de vert avisa, seul dans un coin, un alezan aux airs un peu sauvages dont la silhouette et la robe attiraient l'œil instantanément ; pas très grand, mais musculeux et parfaitement proportionné, d'apparence élancée mais puissante, il était d'une livrée qu'on appelle alezan crin lavé, c'est-à-dire le corps d'un roux vif avec les longs crins de la tête et de la queue plus clairs, d'un blond presque blanc, tout comme ses chevilles et le bout de son museau, et ses grands yeux clairs respiraient l'intelligence autant qu'un caractère bien affirmé.

« Ouah, souffla Link comme le ferait un homme devant une belle femme s'offrant à lui toute nue, qu'il est beau l'alezan là-bas !  
– L'_alezane_, précisa Malon avec un brin de fierté dans la voix, c'est une jument. Elle s'appelle Epona. Oh, mais j'y pense ! Tu la connais, elle est née justement l'hiver où tu as travaillé au ranch !  
– Oui, c'est vrai ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, son visage s'éclairant à mesure que le souvenir lui en revenait. Et, après un instant de réflexion, se rembrunissant avec une moue qui donna des frissons à la jeune fille rousse, il s'étonna : « Et personne n'a acheté une aussi belle bête en sept ans ?  
– C'est qu'elle n'est pas très commode, expliqua Malon sur le même ton et avec la même attitude tête basse et bras dans le dos que si c'était elle qui avait commis une faute et s'en justifiait, elle ne se laisse pas monter… Dès qu'un autre que moi l'approche, elle rue, s'enfuit ou désarçonne son cavalier… Du coup plus personne n'en veut… »

Link resta un instant immobile, regard fixe, et Malon le trouva tellement beau qu'elle en eut des palpitations ; puis il sourit, manquant de lui faire perdre connaissance de plaisir, et lui glissa d'une belle voix grave et sur un ton taquin qui lui firent tourner la tête :

« Attends, je crois que je sais comment l'amadouer… »

Alors, il sortit de son sac son petit ocarina de bois que lui avait offert Saria, et se mit à jouer un air au hasard qu'il improvisait à mesure ; au loin, Malon vit sa jument lever brusquement la tête, se tourner dans leur direction, et s'approcher au petit trot, les yeux vifs et l'air intéressé et content ; elle ne s'arrêta que tout contre la barrière, fixant Link en secouant la tête avec excitation.

Le jeune héros écarta l'instrument de ses lèvres, et tendit une main pour caresser le naseau de la petite jument ; elle se laissa faire…

« Oh, tu as réussi ! s'exclama Malon. Personne n'avait pu la toucher jusqu'ici !  
– Je me suis rappelé qu'elle a toujours aimé la musique… »

Malon éclata d'un petit rire cristallin, le rire d'une enfant innocente qui savoure innocemment les bonheurs simples de la vie ; Link lui sourit en retour ; alors Epona hennit, comme pour revenir au centre de l'attention ; l'air qui s'éleva de l'ocarina la cloua sur place, captivée…

Ses beaux yeux bleus clos, absorbé dans la musique, le jeune homme blond avait recommencé à jouer, la bête indomptable enfin domptée l'écoutait sans bouger, et la scène était si belle, si féerique, que la jeune fille rousse s'y sentit comme plonger, emportée dedans par la musique, et ne put se retenir, presque inconsciemment, de se mettre à chanter…

Link n'avait fait qu'improviser à mesure une mélodie maladroite, mais Malon, elle, en faisait une vraie chanson, habillait ce squelette de la chair la plus délicate et la plus sensuelle ; le jeune homme s'arrêta net, tout à coup, comme si la musique avait contenu quelque magie le pétrifiant sur place, et se tourna vers elle qui chantait, chantait et chantait encore, les yeux clos de plaisir, toute entière dans son chant, coupée du reste du monde, pour mieux l'écouter et l'observer, et soudain c'était comme s'il la voyait et l'entendait pour la première fois…

Enfant, elle chantait déjà très juste, mais elle n'était plus une enfant : sa voix de mezzo-soprano était si belle, si douce, si chaude, si suave, et elle chantait si bien, si juste, avec tant de d'énergie et de chaleur, qu'il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle, aurait voulu que cet instant dure éternellement, et sentit même ses lèvres trembler et une larme d'émotion perler et rouler sur sa joue…

Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'elle n'entendait plus le son de l'ocarina derrière sa voix, ouvrit les yeux, croisa ceux de Link vissés sur elle, sursauta à leur vue, rougit et se tut, interdite.

« Oh pardon, se précipita-t-elle de bafouiller. J'oublie toujours qu'il est vulgaire de la part d'une fille de faire du bruit… »

À ces mots, Link sortit de sa torpeur comme si c'était une claque en plein visage qui l'avait réveillé ; avait-il bien entendu ?

« Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce principe sexiste et grotesque ?  
– Euh… Eh bien… bredouilla-t-elle timidement en se faisant toute petite comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lève la main sur elle si elle le saoulait à trop parler, c'est ce que j'entends dire depuis que je suis gamine…  
– Encore une de ces lois de barbares que ces merdeux lubriques pendus aux basques du Grand Vert ont proclamées pour s'assurer le contrôle sur les pauvres filles qu'ils veulent baiser ! » lâcha-t-il avec plus de mépris que de colère. Et, souriant comme s'il n'y avait pas même à prêter attention à une telle absurdité, il s'empressa de corriger : « Ce n'était pas vulgaire, voyons. Au contraire, c'était magnifique. »

Elle qui aimait tant chanter sentit le compliment lui aller droit au cœur et la remplir toute entière de joie et d'une délicieuse chaleur…

« D'ailleurs, _tu es_ magnifique. »

Là, elle se referma visiblement, visage empourpré et regard fuyant, l'air embarrassé. C'est d'une voix assourdie d'amertume qu'elle lui répliqua :

« Ça va, arrête. Je sais très bien que non. Je suis la fille la plus vilaine de Cocorico, tout le monde le dit depuis que je suis petite. On m'a toujours appelée "la vilaine petite Malon", et maintenant en plus j'ai ces monstrueux pis de vache… »

Il sourit, le sourire plein de tendresse et de bienveillance d'un grand frère –légèrement incestueux ; la pauvre… que de mal les moqueries gratuites et paroles en l'air de l'enfance avaient fait à son cœur pur d'enfant… Forcée de s'isoler de ce mal, elle avait si bien gardé son innocence d'enfant qu'elle ne s'était pas vue devenir femme…

« Tu te trompes, ma… » Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant que les mots ne s'échappent d'eux-mêmes du fond de son cœur : « …ma toute-jolie. Oui, ma toute-jolie, c'est le seul surnom qui te va désormais : tu es si jolie… tu es exactement tout ce qu'un homme aime chez une femme… »

Cette fois, elle ne put lutter ; un tel compliment, et en plus fait par _lui_, son ami pour la vie, gentil, droit, le cœur plein de bonté et de courage, qui savait la faire rire, la faire rêver, et devenu si beau, si beau…

Rougissant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire…

Il éclata de rire, un rire de pur plaisir qui illumina son beau visage, et s'exclama avec excitation :

« Allez, c'est décidé, je prends Epona ! Ce sera comme si tu étais un peu avec moi : une jolie rousse qui ne se laisse pas monter mais qui m'aime bien, c'est sûr, c'est à toi que je penserai en la chevauchant ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il jeta avec une précision diabolique le tapis puis la selle sur le dos de la jument alezane qui en fut toute offusquée, prit appui sur la rambarde de bouleau pour s'élever dans les airs d'un saut qui semblait défier les lois de la physique et atterrit parfaitement assis sur la selle avant même qu'Epona ait pu protester ; sitôt sur son dos, comme s'il exerçait sur elle une fascination quasi-magique, elle se calma et devint docile, et, hurlant de joie et d'exubérance comme un fou, il lui imprima un coup de talon, elle s'élança, sauta sans effort la barrière de l'enclos des chevaux, puis l'enceinte de la propriété, et en quelques foulées puissantes, ils avaient disparu au loin…

Malon ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du point à l'horizon où Link venait de s'évanouir sur sa monture, beau, rapide et puissant…

…et s'aperçut tout à coup que sa culotte était mouillée !

Oh non ! Quelle honte ! À son âge, elle s'était oubliée, elle avait fait pipi dans sa culotte ?!

…

Mais non, c'était différent, plus moite et plus collant, une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et son sexe étrangement contracté lui faisait mal…

…délicieusement mal…

* * *

Riant à gorge déployée et exultant à grands cris comme un possédé, grisé presque jusqu'au délire par cette sensation de vitesse et de liberté dont l'envie furieuse l'avait pris dès la première fois qu'on l'avait mis sur le dos d'un cheval quatre ans plus tôt et ne l'avait jamais plus quitté depuis, Link chevaucha une bonne heure à travers la plaine d'Hyrule autour du ranch, poussant son impétueuse jument rouge dans les derniers retranchements de sa puissance extraordinaire, avant de lentement revenir à la raison et se remémorer peu à peu qu'il avait une mission…

Il piqua des deux en direction de la capitale, et y fut en une dizaine de minutes ; pensez : une lieue et demie à peine…

À l'intérieur des remparts, le long des ruelles de terre battue, rien n'avait changé.

Et rien n'était plus pareil ; c'était lui qui avait changé…

La première fois qu'il s'était avancé dans cet univers gris et dur, il n'était qu'un petit garçon d'un mètre trente qui n'avait jamais vu d'êtres dépassant un mètre trente, tout lui semblait gigantesque et effrayant ; mais à présent que du haut de son mètre soixante-neuf il comptait parmi les hommes les plus grands de son époque, à présent qu'il était surélevé d'un mètre cinquante sur le dos de son cheval, à présent qu'il était grand, fort, équipé et armé, plus rien ne l'effrayait, et tout lui semblait avoir rétréci d'autant qu'il avait grandi, tout lui semblait petit et sans danger.

Tête nue sans son bonnet, et son habit vert couvert de sa cape en lin blanc gerudo que les années avait défraîchie et qui lui donnait très exactement l'allure banale et humble qu'il recherchait pour ne pas attirer les regards, le jeune homme blond observait sans en avoir l'air, du coin de l'œil, les visages des braves gens d'Hyrule, ces mêmes gens dont il avait eu si peur sept ans plus tôt… La marchande de fruits et légumes qui lui avait hurlé dessus parce qu'il n'avait pas de quoi payer une pomme, et qu'il aurait pu convaincre à présent de lui offrir toute la cagette d'un seul regard humide de ses beaux yeux bleus ; l'ivrogne qui l'avait envoyé se faire battre par les gardes, fidèle à son poste à la terrasse de l'auberge, et dont il aurait pu à présent briser l'échine d'un seul geste de sa main la plus faible ; une grappe de catins aux cuisses grasses et aux seins pléthoriques débordant de leurs guêpières, aux cheveux frisés au fer et aux visages tartinés de maquillage, prenant l'air entre deux passes sur le balcon d'une maison close, qui lui coulèrent sur son passage des regards qui en disaient long sur leur envie de l'avoir pour client…

Et ce qui le frappa, c'est que tous ces visages avaient la même expression : ils n'en avaient aucune. Leurs lèvres bougeaient et leurs yeux roulaient, mais la vie semblait les avoir quittés, comme tout éclat avait quitté leurs regards, des regards vides, absents, reflets ne reflétant rien d'esprits échappés très loin de là où se tenaient leurs corps de chair, dans un monde meilleur qu'ils semblaient regretter sans vouloir le montrer…

Non, rien n'avait changé, mais on voyait que quelque chose n'était plus pareil.

Ganondorf bien sûr…

Le tyran n'avait pas de raison _a priori_ de faire du mal aux gens du peuple, beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient jamais eu affaire à lui, certains même ne l'avaient jamais vu ; mais le savoir tout proche et tout-puissant, virtuellement capable de faire basculer leurs vies, voire d'y mettre fin purement et simplement, sur une simple fantaisie, d'un simple mot, était une hantise, une peur, enfouie mais bien réelle, qui ne les quittait jamais…

D'ailleurs Link n'était pas tout à fait rassuré et ressentit même un pincement au cœur à l'idée que son ennemi se trouvait aussi près ; il aurait suffi que le géant gerudo regarde par la fenêtre de sa chambre du palais, dont on voyait non loin dépasser les tours derrière les toits de la ville, pour l'apercevoir…

Il se demanda si sa petite incursion dans la gueule du loup était bien prudente, finalement, et espéra vraiment ne pas avoir bêtement compromis sa sécurité et la réussite de sa mission ; que se passerait-il s'il croisait Ganondorf sorti parader en ville, comme cela pouvait tout à fait arriver ? Il ne cherchait pas à se soustraire à son destin, mais là, il ne se sentait pas prêt, pas décidé à affronter le tyran le jour même.

Il était là, absorbé dans ces pensées, quand les pas de sa monture le menèrent à une placette déserte d'un quartier moins commercial au sud-est de la ville ; il n'y avait là que des habitations, modestes bâtisses de bois à colombages, de part et d'autre du square pavé d'environ cinq ou six mètres de côté, et au centre trônait un puits, faits de petites pierres irrégulières qui ne semblaient pas taillées mais posées telles qu'on les avait ramassées, en toute logique celui où toutes les familles habitant ce recoin modeste de la capitale où l'eau courante n'arrivait pas venaient recueillir leur eau ; c'est tandis qu'il le longeait qu'il entendit s'élever une voix d'homme :

« Au secours ! criait l'inconnu. Hé, toi, oui, ne t'en va pas comme ça, j'entends les sabots de ton cheval ! »

Link attrapa l'encolure d'Epona pour l'arrêter, en se disant qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un licol avec des rênes, ça tombe bien, ça fera une occasion de retourner voir ma toute-jolie, et sauta lestement à terre ; ne voyant personne autour de lui, il s'approcha du puits sans trop y croire et, se penchant vers l'ouverture, il y lança :

« Hé l'ami, où es-tu ? Tu es tombé au fond du puits ?  
– Ah, soupira la voix de l'homme sur un ton clairement soulagé, les Déesses soient louées, enfin quelqu'un s'arrête ! Oui mon garçon, je suis prêtre de Nayru, je puisais de l'eau pour le bénitier, et des vauriens m'ont poussé dans le trou en disant qu'on n'avait plus besoin de l'ancienne religion !  
– Oh putain, mais dans quel monde on vit ?! s'étrangla Link tout en scrutant l'obscurité au fond de la fosse sans pourtant y apercevoir son interlocuteur. La nouvelle Hyrule qu'a bâtie Ganondorf est donc tellement corrompue que même un homme d'église n'a plus droit au respect ?  
– Ces gamins ont dû croire lui être agréables en éliminant le représentant d'une autorité concurrente de la sienne…  
– Ce qui n'a pas de sens, objecta le jeune homme blond, parce que le gros verdâtre lui-même se revendique élu des Déesses… Je ne te vois pas, coupa-t-il enfin, c'est profond ?  
– Au moins trois ou quatre mètres, estima le prêtre, tu crois pouvoir descendre ? Je n'en peux plus, j'aimerais vraiment que quelqu'un me sorte de là !  
– Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive. »

Link était légèrement contrarié que le prêtre ne se soit pas montré, comme s'il avait eu quelque chose à cacher ; il n'aimait pas tellement l'idée de se jeter dans un puits étroit et profond à l'appel d'un homme dont il n'avait même pas vu le visage, mais que serait un héros qui ne viendrait pas en aide aux autres ?

Alors sans hésiter plus longtemps, il prit appui des mains sur le rebord de la margelle et, d'une seule impulsion des deux pieds, il bascula par-dessus dans le trou en un mouvement circulaire léger et gracieux.

Il n'eut que le temps de sa chute, quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, pour le regretter…

En effet, à l'instant même où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, deux évidences lui étaient déjà apparues : d'abord, que la terre sous lui était parfaitement sèche, il n'y avait pas une goutte d'eau dans ce puits, ce dont il n'y avait pas besoin d'être bien malin pour comprendre que ça signifiait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un puits –mais qu'il puisse s'agir d'un piège, en l'état actuel de ce qu'il en savait, il ne pouvait pas encore se permettre de l'affirmer ; et ensuite, qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de trace du prêtre où que ce soit !

Aussitôt, le jeune héros eut la désagréable impression que les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles devaient être et ne se passaient pas comme elles auraient dû se passer ; il était insensible à la magie, mais pas au danger ! Il avait découvert en échappant d'un cheveu à une tentative d'assassinat en Calatia qu'il avait un instinct infaillible en la matière. Un truc de vrai guerrier, quoi, tellement plus utile et plus viril que la magie !

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une porte grande ouverte droit devant lui.

Une porte ? Au fond d'un puits ? Non, à l'évidence ce puits n'en était pas un…

« Hé, le prêtre ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte à travers l'ouverture. Tu es là-dedans ? »

S'accrochant encore à l'idée qu'il avait cet innocent à sauver, il laissa la raison contredire son instinct, le devoir de protéger plus faible que lui l'emporter sur le besoin de préserver sa propre vie, et il s'avança dans la pièce qu'il devinait de l'autre côté de la porte…

…elle se referma derrière lui sitôt qu'il fut passé…

C'était bien un piège…

Inutile de retranscrire la bordée de jurons abominables qu'il beugla à pleins poumons…

Il était fou de rage et de dépit, il se serait donné des claques ; c'était bien un piège, et il était tombé dedans à pieds joints…

S'efforçant de retrouver son sang-froid, Link se calma peu à peu et entreprit de réfléchir à sa situation ; derrière lui, une stèle de pierre qu'un mécanisme probablement activé par magie faisait monter ou descendre couvrait entièrement la sortie ; devant lui, des torches brûlant sans se consumer qui s'étaient allumées dès son entrée, par magie également à n'en pas douter, révélaient une vaste salle plus longue que large carrelée de pierres grises au plafond à poutres apparentes ; il était enfermé dans ce qui avait tout l'air d'un donjon…

Ôtant sa cape et la fourrant dans son sac de voyage avec humeur, il remit celui-ci à son épaule, et tira son épée, qu'il avait enlevée de son dos pour l'accrocher à sa ceinture avant d'arriver en ville pour qu'elle se remarque moins le long de sa cuisse qu'une bosse sous sa cape ; bien lui en prit ! Une araignée gigantesque, de la taille d'un gros chien, descendit du plafond juste à cet instant, le long d'un fil de sa toile, à la verticale ; elle lui présentait son dos, couvert de motifs blancs qui formaient sur le fond noir de sa carapace de chitine une menaçante tête de mort : cet animal répugnant était ce qu'on appelait une skulltula.

Link se jeta sur elle arme brandie, mais il semblait que tant que les yeux qu'elle avait sur le crâne étaient face à lui, elle arrivait à prévoir et esquiver tous ses coups, se balançant au bout de sa toile à lui donner le tournis…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant et recula, préférant éviter qu'elle le touche dans sa danse erratique ; il se dit avec amertume qu'il n'était décidément pas au point : pas assez malin pour éviter de tomber dans un piège grossier, pas assez bon à l'épée pour se débarrasser d'un simple animal…

Il allait commencer à ressentir la douloureuse pointe du découragement, quand devant lui la skulltula à force de secouer et d'enrouler son filin de toile finit par s'y emmêler ; il se mit à s'entortiller, et elle au bout à tourner sur elle-même avec lui, et à un moment, elle présenta à Link son ventre mou ; il n'hésita pas un instant ; lui qui commençait à désespérer se réjouit d'autant de ce coup de chance inespéré, et en tira profit aussitôt, sautant sur la bête pour lui ouvrir le thorax d'un coup d'épée ; la violence du coup la décrocha de son fil, qui se rétracta vers le plafond, et elle s'effondra au sol, s'y ratatinant comme si tous ses fluides corporels s'étaient évaporés…

Mais son élimination ne changeait rien au problème de Link.

L'araignée disparue de son champ de vision, il put soudain constater avec horreur que face à lui, il n'y avait qu'un mur nu, aucune autre porte de sortie que celle derrière lui scellée d'un bloc de pierre…

Il était coincé !

Soudain saisi par une brusque montée d'angoisse, il se passa une main sur le visage, déglutit, péniblement, sa gorge était sèche comme du papier, et expira bruyamment et douloureusement un soupir tremblant, se tournant et regardant nerveusement de tous côtés en des gestes désordonnés.

Il allait céder à la panique…

…quand un courant d'air glacial le fit frissonner comme une feuille morte.

Un courant d'air ?

Dans une pièce scellée ?!

Link ouvrit tout rond ses beaux yeux bleus ; mais qu'il pouvait être bête ! C'était tellement évident, pourtant ! La magie, cette maudite magie à laquelle il avait le malheur d'être totalement réfractaire dans un monde entièrement régi par elle, pouvait entre autres choses générer des illusions ; elle pouvait donc fort bien avoir généré l'illusion d'un mur de pierre devant lui là où il y avait une ouverture vers une autre pièce !

Décidant de jouer son va-tout, le jeune homme blond vêtu de vert s'avança jusqu'à la paroi, et entreprit de la tâter…

…son bras disparut à moitié à travers la surface sans rencontrer de résistance physique, pas même une sensation de picotement ou de froid au point de contact avec l'illusion.

Ses yeux la voyaient, voyaient quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien !

Esquissant un sourire entendu, il passa.

De l'autre côté, il se trouva dans une deuxième salle identique à la première qu'il venait de quitter, à l'exception d'une citerne carrée remplie d'eau au ras du sol à sa gauche et d'une autre à sa droite. Pas même de bestiole répugnante cette fois. Et une belle porte parfaitement visible à l'autre bout, cette fois…

Reprenant confiance, le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas décidé.

Et lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit au-dessus duquel deux poutres arc-boutées de travers se croisaient au plafond, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Poussant subitement un cri de surprise et de vive frayeur, il se sentit tomber à pic de tout son poids, seule l'épaisseur d'une étendue d'eau saumâtre qu'il creva en soulevant de hautes gerbes amortissant quelque peu sa chute.

Se relevant trempé mais sans dommage, Link se dit qu'il était décidément le dernier des crétins ; en un jour il était tombé dans plus de pièges, s'était plus fait berner, s'était montré plus incompétent et incapable d'accomplir sa mission qu'en sept ans d'aventures ; dire qu'il avait paradé comme le plus vain des jeunes paons écervelés devant sa douce et jolie Malon, gros yeux et grondements de roquet à ses agresseurs, sourires ravageurs, regards fiévreux, récit de ses exploits, sous-entendus salaces, et qu'elle en avait eu l'air toute impressionnée, ah, que penserait-elle de lui à présent ? Qu'il était facile de jouer les Héros du Temps face à des minables plus faibles que lui et une jeune fille naïve dans une situation sous contrôle et sans danger ! Mais apparemment, dès que la situation se compliquait un peu, il s'en montrait tout à fait incapable, indigne de son titre et de la charge qu'il impliquait !

Héros de pacotille ! Imposteur ! Bouffon !

Il était fou de rage et de honte contre lui-même.

Très bien.

S'il n'était pas capable d'être le Héros du Temps, du moins allait-il essayer de rester en vie et de se sortir de là…

L'ensemble de l'étage était inondé de cette eau croupie et verdâtre, qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessous du genou, et la plupart de ses issues étaient condamnées par des éboulements ; en prenant d'abord à gauche puis en essayant de prendre autant que possible toujours à droite afin de revenir sur ses pas à la galerie principale, Link passa un temps interminable à tourner en rond dans ce qui avait tout l'air d'être d'anciennes catacombes, croisant sur sa route des monstres à cinq pattes ressemblant à des mains et de petits animaux volants appelés keeses ressemblant à des chauves-souris qu'il dut pourfendre à tour de bras.

Enfin, il finit à force de tours et de détours par trouver une échelle en fer qui remontait à l'étage au-dessus, et se dit pour la première fois ce jour-là que la chance lui souriait ; il la gravit et se retrouva dans une très petite salle ; dans le mur face à lui était creusée une niche voûtée dans laquelle on voyait un bas-relief en forme de Triforce, et derrière lui, il put voir en se retournant une porte de bois aux armatures de fer, qu'il devina être celle qu'il avait aperçue à l'autre bout de la grande salle aux citernes avant de marcher sur cette trappe et de tomber à l'étage en dessous ; il n'était donc pas plus avancé…

Cependant, il remarqua que le bas-relief en forme de Triforce semblait non pas ciselé dans la pierre du mur, mais un élément rapporté grossièrement fiché dessus ; on distinguait en effet un espace entre le contour de la pièce triangulaire et la paroi autour. Link se demanda si ce n'était pas, par hasard, le bouton déclenchant le mécanisme qui actionnait la porte d'entrée du donjon…

Estimant qu'il ne perdait rien à essayer, il le pressa ; comme il s'y attendait, le bloc triangulaire s'enfonça sans effort dans le mur, et aussitôt un bruit de frottement assourdissant retentit à travers tout le souterrain, se terminant par un déclic retentissant, et là, c'est le vacarme d'une chute d'eau s'écoulant en grande quantité d'une hauteur certaine qui se fit entendre ; en baissant les yeux vers l'étage inférieur d'où il arrivait et que l'on pouvait encore voir à travers l'orifice carré par lequel il était monté, il vit le niveau de l'eau dans laquelle il pataugeait encore quelques minutes plus tôt s'élever, engloutissant l'échelle qu'il avait empruntée et s'arrêtant juste sous le plancher de l'étage où il se trouvait à présent…

Ce bouton ne semblait pas avoir ouvert la porte, mais l'eau qu'il avait déversée devait avoir dégagé un autre passage ; le jeune homme se rappela les deux citernes qu'il avait remarquées dans la pièce située derrière lui : c'était sûrement ça.

Il passa donc la porte pour retourner sur ses pas, évitant la trappe sous les poutres croisées, et alla inspecter le fond des cuves désormais vidées ; si celle à sa gauche n'était qu'une simple cuve avec un siphon au fond, il y avait bien sur l'une des parois de celle à sa droite un passage inondé et impraticable auparavant, parfaitement dégagé à présent ; y voyant un nouvel espoir de se sortir de là, Link sauta dans la citerne et s'engouffra dans la galerie.

C'était un long tunnel, de section trapézoïdale, les murs carrelés de pavés gris, inclinés vers l'intérieur de bas en haut, se rapprochant au niveau du plafond, qui semblait passer sous la petite salle où se trouvait le mécanisme de l'écluse pour s'avancer beaucoup plus loin ; relancé dans sa recherche, le jeune homme blond était parfaitement revenu de son égarement à présent, et avançait d'un bon pas avec confiance ; la sortie ne devait plus être loin, il pouvait même sentir à nouveau le courant d'air frais qui l'avait déjà guidé plus tôt…

Le courant d'air frais ?!

Mais comment un courant d'air avait-il pu lui parvenir d'un conduit qui était alors condamné par des tonnes d'eau ?!

Non, il n'avait pas pu venir de là ! Ce n'était encore pas la bonne direction !

Il était encore tombé dans un piège…

Ou plutôt, il avait failli.

Car cette fois, il était bien décidé à le déjouer ; à nouveau sur ses gardes, Link tira de son dos où il l'accrochait sans mal son bouclier, une petite merveille légère et solide argent et azur frappé en cœur de l'emblème d'Hyrule en argent, l'aigle tenant la Triforce en son bec, et le passa à son bras droit, dégaina son épée, et reprit son avancée plus attentivement.

Grand bien lui en prit.

À l'instant où il déboucha dans une vaste pièce dont les murs, taillés à même la roche, et le sol boueux étaient encore humides et noircis du volume d'eau qui l'occupait encore peu avant, une chose infâme se précipita sur lui.

On aurait dit une grosse flaque visqueuse et informe de viande hachée rougeâtre et sanguinolente qui glissait au sol comme le mercure sur le verre, tremblotant sans se diviser ni s'éparpiller, et quand elle fut face à Link, une partie de sa substance se souleva très haut pour s'incliner droit vers son visage ; il n'eut que le temps de remarquer au milieu de l'excroissance un creux orné de dents pointues plantées de travers et dégoulinantes de bave avant de lui balancer à la volée un coup d'épée en travers de la tête sans sommation, sans chercher à comprendre…

La chose, qu'on appelait un poignant, reflua vers l'arrière avec un grincement d'irritation strident, avant de contre-attaquer par la giclée de deux gerbes de chair de part et d'autre, qui vinrent s'enrouler autour des bras du jeune homme ; sa proie immobilisée, l'être répugnant avança à nouveau la parcelle de chair ornée d'une bouche qui lui faisait office de tête, avec une lenteur sadique, son odeur pestilentielle de viande putréfiée mêlée à l'aigreur de la salive balayant le visage de Link de bouffées écoeurantes qui le mettaient hors de lui de dégoût et d'exaspération…

…ce fut la seule erreur du poignant, et ce fut la dernière.

Parvenant à tourner son poignet gauche, le jeune Héros du Temps réussit à entailler le bras qui retenait le sien ; sa main gauche libre de ses mouvements, il trancha l'autre tentacule de chair, et enfin tranquille, il s'acharna sur la tête du monstre, taillant et tranchant et taillant encore jusqu'à ce que le grincement devienne un gargouillis puis s'éteigne et que la masse dressée cesse de trembloter en tous sens, s'effondre sur elle-même, se répande à terre et s'y éparpille, sans cohésion, sans vie…

Encore tremblant, le regard encore fou, Link s'efforça de calmer peu à peu sa rage meurtrière, puis fit quelques moulinets pour égoutter le sang sur sa lame et la rangea dans son fourreau.

Il avait le souffle court et les jambes qui flageolaient.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il tuait…

Tuer n'était pas nouveau pour lui, il y avait été amené très vite pendant ces sept années d'entraînement, d'abord le dodongo à Rouleroche, puis d'autres créatures, ne serait-ce qu'en chassant ou en pêchant pour se nourrir au cours de ses voyages, et finalement des humanoïdes, des êtres doués de conscience, voire des hommes, des bandits, des soldats de Ganondorf, qu'il avait dû abattre pour défendre de pauvres gens ou sa propre vie, mais il avait toujours vis-à-vis de l'acte de tuer cette même réaction inattendue et qui l'effrayait presque…

Il savait que ce n'était pas anodin, pas sans importance, que c'était _mal_, il faisait tout pour l'éviter avant de s'y résoudre et le regrettait toujours après l'avoir fait, mais s'y absorbait tout entier et avec ce qu'il convient d'appeler un plaisir sadique pendant l'acte en lui-même…

En devenant un guerrier, il était devenu un tueur…

Soupirant profondément, il occulta peu à peu cette pensée et finit par retrouver son état normal.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un petit tertre au fond de la pièce, simple colonne de pierre haute d'un mètre à peu près aplatie au sommet, sur lequel était posé quelque chose ; lorsqu'il approcha, il vit que c'était une paire de lunettes…

Il était déjà allé de surprise en surprise et d'émotion forte en émotion forte ce jour-là, alors trouver une paire de lunettes au fond d'un donjon imprégné de magie noire et infesté de créatures surnaturelles ne pouvait plus l'étonner, ce n'était que le prolongement presque normal de cette journée irrationnelle.

Il les prit des deux mains, par les branches ; la monture était d'une matière lisse et dure indéfinissable d'un rouge vif brillant, et les verres étaient quasiment ronds, tout juste légèrement étirés au niveau des branches et du montant central reposant sur le nez ; par simple curiosité, Link les retourna dans ses mains et se les mit, histoire de savoir comment on y voit à travers des lunettes quand on y voit parfaitement sans…

Elles lui allaient très bien ; elles semblaient faites exactement à la taille de son visage, tenant parfaitement en haut de l'arête de son long nez droit et fin et sans lui serrer les tempes ni l'arrière des oreilles, et bien qu'il n'eût pas de miroir pour le constater en s'y regardant, il y gagnait en dignité et en allure, ses grands yeux bleus ainsi soulignés paraissant tout à coup plus vifs et plus expressifs.

Mais c'est ce qu'il vit au travers qui le fit sursauter.

Face à lui, juste derrière le tertre, sur le mur du fond, il y avait une porte, une large ouverture révélant une nouvelle galerie…

…mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il n'y avait qu'un mur de pierre à cet endroit l'instant d'avant !

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il souleva les lunettes de son nez pour regarder mieux…

…et vit la porte s'effacer du mur de bas en haut à mesure que les verres passaient devant son regard !

Interloqué, le jeune homme blond rabaissa les lunettes…

…et vit la porte réapparaître de haut en bas selon le trajet des verres devant ses yeux !

Il venait de comprendre.

Des lunettes magiques, aux verres imprégnés d'un sort qui neutralise les illusions ; un regard à travers ces verres n'était pas atteint par les illusions magiques et ne voyait que ce qui était réel !

Link décida donc de finir l'exploration de ce donjon avec les lunettes devant les yeux : il avait eu son lot de pièges pour la journée.

Du reste, ce nouveau couloir qui s'ouvrait devant lui était vide, les verres magiques ne révélèrent rien sur son chemin et le jeune homme acheva son avancée tranquille et sans encombres ; au bout, il se trouva face à un escalier, en haut duquel il déboucha dans une nouvelle vaste salle taillée à même la roche, mais qui n'avait rien de la caverne sinistre où il avait affronté le poignant ; ici, ce n'étaient pas des torches perpétuelles magiques qui brûlaient, mais bien des bougies dans des chandeliers, et la salle n'était pas vide et froide comme la précédente mais remplie d'objets faits par la main de l'homme, des statuettes, calices, candélabres et ce qui avait tout l'air de la panoplie complète des objets de culte utilisés dans les temples et lors des cérémonies aux Déesses, et le sol était jonché de blocs de pierre blanche ciselés que le jeune héros blond devina être les tombes des précédents prêtres, des symboles mortuaires mais d'où n'émanait pourtant que la paix et rien de morbide : c'était la crypte d'une église ; une douce lumière naturelle et un air plus pur parvenaient d'ailleurs du haut d'un nouvel escalier à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'air et la lumière du jour à l'extérieur.

Link s'en était enfin tiré…

Il pénétra dans l'église par une trappe située derrière l'autel, et examina les lieux un instant ; l'édifice était grand, et avait dû être magnifique ; encore à présent, bien que laissé à l'abandon depuis manifestement plusieurs années, couvert de poussière et tendu de toiles d'araignées, le bois de ses bancs vermoulu, ses tentures mitées, la pierre rose de ses murs et de ses statues effritée, le lieu saint dégageait une paix et une majesté prégnantes, qui s'imposaient au visiteur, et tout en haut de chaque pan de mur, entre les arcs de soutènement trilobés, bien que couverts de crasse et brisés par endroits, de larges et hauts vitraux aux couleurs que l'on devinait éclatantes noyaient littéralement les lieux dans une lumière chaude et chatoyante.

Un pigeon qui s'introduisit cavalièrement dans l'enceinte par un trou dans un vitrail, agitant un nuage de poussière à travers un rai de lumière dorée du soleil de la fin d'après-midi avec un roucoulement que les voûtes répercutèrent en un écho qui semblait la voix des Déesses, attira le regard du jeune homme vêtu de vert ; c'est en tournant sur lui-même pour suivre la trajectoire de l'oiseau, parti se percher sur une corniche en haut d'un mur, qu'il se trouva nez à nez avec le maître des lieux, un vieux prêtre ventru.

« Oh ! s'exclama Link en sursautant. Je ne t'avais pas vu.  
– Rien d'étonnant à cela, répondit le vieil homme sur un ton énigmatique.  
– Mais… attends un instant… articula soudain le jeune héros. C'est _toi_ qui m'as attiré dans ce guêpier ! Le soi-disant prêtre soi-disant coincé au fond du puits ! Il va falloir que tu t'expliques ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Link tendit vivement les deux mains pour attraper l'homme par les épaules…

…et ne rencontra que du vide !

Interloqué, il regarda ses mains, qui s'étaient fondues dans la soutane rouge du prêtre, mais ne sentait strictement rien sur sa peau, aucun contact, aucun toucher…

Se rappelant alors qu'il avait gardé les lunettes, il les retira un instant, et aussitôt le vieil homme ne fut plus visible.

Une illusion ?

Non, justement : ces lunettes les dissipaient, et montraient ce qui existait réellement…

Alors…

« Oui mon garçon, dit à ses oreilles la voix du prêtre qu'il ne voyait plus, je suis un fantôme. Ma dépouille est dans l'un des sarcophages que tu as pu voir en-dessous. Remets ces lunettes s'il te plaît, communiquer avec toi quand tu ne les portes pas me coûte beaucoup d'énergie, et j'en ai besoin pour t'apprendre ce que tu dois savoir… »

Pour le moins dérouté, Link remit les lunettes sur son nez, et aussitôt le vieux prêtre réapparut devant lui ; fantôme, il avait gardé l'aspect qui était le sien au moment de sa mort, celui d'un septuagénaire au crâne chauve ceint d'une couronne de cheveux blancs comme ses épais sourcils et sa barbe fournie qui lui cachait les lèvres ; il avait de petits yeux bruns, un nez aquilin et des oreilles très pointues, il était grand, gros et charpenté et portait une soutane rouge dont les manches couvraient ses mains et que tendait son ventre rebondi sur lequel reposait une étole vermeille décorée de motifs en aigle royale hylienne brodés de fil doré.

« Je suis Rauru, déclara-t-il, le dernier prêtre en charge de cette paroisse avant qu'elle ne ferme ; trop loin du centre-ville, trop incommode, plus personne n'a voulu y aller… Mais je ne jette pas la pierre aux pauvres gens ignorants qui on laissé faire, ceci est l'œuvre de Ganondorf. J'étais dangereux et cet endroit était dangereux. Tu te trouves dans ce qu'on appelait autrefois le Temple de la Lumière, et je suis et reste encore malgré ma mort le Sage de la Lumière.  
– Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, ironisa Link. Rien de ce que tu m'as raconté, y compris depuis tout à l'heure devant le puits en ville, ne me paraît logique. Et tu m'as attiré dans un piège. Je ne vois pas de raison pour t'écouter et te croire… »

Rauru esquissa un sourire, et reprit :

« Je te comprends. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je ne t'ai pas attiré _dans un piège_, je t'ai attiré _vers moi_. Tout le problème est que mon esprit est prisonnier de cette église. Aller jusqu'au puits, te faire entendre le son de ma voix pour te demander de me rejoindre puis déclencher un courant d'air pour t'indiquer la direction de la sortie m'ont coûté tant d'énergie que j'ai failli retourner au néant avant d'avoir pu accomplir mon devoir envers toi…  
– Quel devoir ?  
– Réponds d'abord à ma question. Durant cette aventure aujourd'hui, dans ce donjon, tu as eu peur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es senti perdu, dépassé, impuissant, peut-être même indigne d'être le Héros du Temps, pas à la hauteur, n'ai-je pas raison ? »

Si.

Rauru venait d'exprimer ce que Link ressentait encore plus clairement et justement qu'il l'aurait fait lui-même…

« C'est exactement ça, admit le jeune héros d'une voix plaintive en baissant les yeux. Je me suis senti nul ! Comment l'as-tu deviné ?  
– Comment ? Mais parce que c'est exactement ce que le roi Daphnis Nohansen m'a avoué peu après son sacre il y a vingt ans. Et pourtant, quel grand roi ! C'est normal. C'est ce que ressentent tous les grands hommes à l'aube d'un grand destin. Et comme les grands hommes, comme Daphnis autrefois, tu es à la hauteur, tu es digne de ta fonction. Tout ce qui te manque encore, c'est de savoir comment la remplir. Tu sais que tu es le Héros du Temps, mais tu ne sais pas en quoi ça consiste, comment on fait pour l'être. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne te sens pas encore prêt. Eh bien je suis là pour te le révéler.  
– Je sais juste que je dois abattre Ganondorf, mais apparemment ça pourrait être plus difficile que je le croyais…  
– Ce sera même impossible si tu n'affaiblis pas son pouvoir avant. Et en tant que seul Sage déjà éveillé à sa nature de Sage, c'est à moi de te révéler comment.  
Sept lieux saints imprégnés du pouvoir des Déesses, sept Sages gardiens de ces lieux saints et dépositaires de ce pouvoir, sept malédictions jetées par Ganondorf. Ces lieux saints sont les sept verrous de la porte vers la Terre d'Or sacrée, le point de rencontre entre notre monde et le Ciel, où le pouvoir divin des trois Déesses nous est resté à leur départ vers le Ciel sous la forme de la Triforce.  
Incapable de s'en emparer, l'Ennemi a préféré les ensevelir sous des malédictions, des bulles de magie noire, d'énergie maléfique destinée à cacher leur énergie divine. Chaque lieu saint dont l'énergie est neutralisée par une malédiction, c'est un Sage qui ne peut s'éveiller à sa vraie nature. Chaque Sage qui ne peut s'éveiller à sa vraie nature, c'est un peu moins d'énergie positive pour s'opposer à l'énergie négative de Ganondorf et un peu plus d'influence de l'énergie négative de Ganondorf sur tout et tout le monde en Hyrule. Quand tu auras levé les sept malédictions et éveillé les sept Sages, le pouvoir des Déesses se répandra à nouveau sur le monde et affaiblira d'autant notre Ennemi.  
Ta fonction de Héros du Temps consiste donc à lever les sept malédictions pour éveiller les sept Sages et recevoir d'eux les sept clés du passage vers la Terre d'Or. C'est ça ta vraie mission, c'est ça ton destin. »

Ça faisait une somme d'informations nouvelles et aussi difficiles à croire qu'à comprendre ; pourtant, comme si sa nature même de Héros du Temps y avait trouvé son sens et sa justification, Link se les figurait aussi clairement à présent qu'il était dans le brouillard jusqu'alors…

« Je comprends ! s'exclama-t-il. Je me sens tellement moins perdu maintenant que je sais très précisément ce que j'ai à faire ! Vas-y, dis-moi où se situent ces lieux saints que je dois libérer.  
– Eh bien, répondit le vieux prêtre avec une mine visiblement satisfaite de sa réaction, tu te tiens en cet instant dans le premier d'entre eux, et en tuant cet horrible poignant tout à l'heure tu as levé la première malédiction. Aussi, moi qui suis l'un des sept Sages comme je te le disais, laisse-moi t'offrir en récompense la première des clés qui ouvrent la porte vers ta victoire… »

À ces mots, le vieil homme qui n'était plus qu'un esprit, un reste d'énergie psychique en suspension dans ce lieu où il avait vécu, sembla se dilater si vite qu'il s'évapora et disparut, dans une lumière dorée aveuglante qui jaillit et s'étendit en un halo circulaire du point où se tenait l'instant d'avant son cœur au milieu de sa poitrine, et une voix désincarnée, comme plusieurs voix parlant parfaitement en chœur mais qui n'étaient plus la sienne, retentit à travers l'espace de l'antique cathédrale pour dire :

« _Héros du Temps, porteur de la Triforce, par la sainte magie conférée par les Déesses à la Terre d'Or Sacrée, moi Rauru Sage de la Lumière te remets le Talisman fragment de la Terre d'Or et porteur de son pouvoir_… »

Et au centre du halo de lumière, Link distingua tout à coup une forme circulaire qui flottait ; c'était un disque fait d'une matière indéfinissable, lisse et brillante comme du verre, pas plus large que la paume de sa main, du même jaune pâle que la topaze et gravé du symbole qui représentait la lumière dans la culture hylienne, un halo, figuré par un cercle, entre les trois fragments de la Triforce.

Il tendit une main hésitante, ignorant s'il avait bien le droit de s'emparer de ce Talisman, et aussitôt que ses doigts se refermèrent dessus, la lumière aveuglante qui nimbait la pièce s'évanouit ; sans que son esprit se soit clairement figuré quand et comment, Rauru était à nouveau devant lui…

« Voilà, déclara-t-il, un premier Talisman est en ta possession, il t'en reste encore six.  
– Où sont-ils ? demanda le jeune héros avec animation, plus déterminé que jamais.  
– Hum, grommela soudain le vieux Sage. C'est ça qui ne va pas te plaire… Les temples se trouvaient tous à ton insu dans les endroits successifs où tu as vécu dans ta jeunesse, et les Sages qui en ont la garde sont des gens que tu as peut-être croisés sans savoir qui ils étaient vraiment…  
– Ça paraît un peu gros, s'étonna Link.  
– Au contraire, c'est logique… De par ta nature de Héros du Temps détenteur du pouvoir des Déesses, même avant d'avoir conscience de ce que tu es ou connaissance de ta mission, tu ne pouvais que te sentir attiré comme un aimant par les êtres et les lieux liés à toi par le même pouvoir divin. C'est un destin qui te dépasse, écrit par la volonté même des Déesses, qui t'y a conduit. Tiens, par exemple, la malédiction la plus ancienne, celle que je ressens le plus clairement en cet instant, a été jetée sur la forêt Kokiri où tu as grandi… »

Le garçon blond accusa le coup.

Ses beaux yeux bleus s'ouvrant tout ronds, il souffla en penchant la tête d'un air étonné :

« Quelle surprise ! Ça va me faire tout drôle d'y retourner… et sûrement encore plus drôle aux Kokiri de me revoir tellement changé !  
– Il faudra bien, pourtant, car tel est ton destin. Le Sage de la Forêt est forcément l'un d'entre eux. Ensuite, tu n'auras qu'à revenir me voir après chaque temple libéré pour que je t'indique où se trouve le suivant.  
– Mais comment faire ? L'entrée de cette église a été condamnée, n'est-ce pas ? Il va falloir que j'escalade les murs pour entrer par les trous dans les vitraux, ou que je repasse par ce donjon dégueulasse qui part du puits en ville ?  
– Non, rassure-toi : à présent que tu as levé la malédiction sur ce temple, il n'est plus scellé ; sans sceau maléfique, ce ne sont plus que de vieilles planches qui sont clouées sur la porte, quand tu reviendras tu n'auras qu'à les arracher pour entrer. Mais pour l'heure, j'ai même un moyen encore plus pratique à te proposer pour sortir d'ici : tiens le Talisman dans ta main et pense très fort à ton cheval, tu seras téléporté auprès de lui. Tu pourras d'ailleurs sortir des autres temples de cette façon, sans avoir à les retraverser. »

Link eut un petit éclat de rire avant de conclure :

« La magie offre décidément des possibilités dont j'étais loin de me douter… »

* * *

Les malédictions qu'il avait jetées faisant partie intégrante de son énergie magique, Ganondorf avait ressenti que Link en avait levé une aussi clairement que s'il l'avait vu le faire de ses propres yeux et à la seconde précise où c'était arrivé.

Il se trouvait dans la chambre qui avait été celle du roi Daphnis, et celle de tous les souverains régnants avant lui, la plus vaste et la plus luxueuse, toute dans les tons de bois sombre et de tissus framboise, au dernier étage face au soleil levant, allongé nu sur le lit défait, muscles noueux, peau brune et toison rousse sur le torse, ses mains gigantesques et puissantes comme les pattes d'un ours agrippées aux hanches frêles d'une petite soubrette d'une vingtaine d'années châtain aux yeux bleus qu'il secouait vigoureusement de haut en bas contre lui comme un bilboquet et qui haletait et gémissait sans fin en priant pour qu'il croie que c'était de plaisir et ne se rende pas compte qu'elle se retenait de hurler et de pleurer de douleur empalée sur son sexe de bête et frappant en cadence sur son bassin, à la fourrer comme une brute sans avoir même pris la peine de la déshabiller entièrement, ses cheveux en désordre qui s'échappaient par mèches folles de son fichu blanc, son soutien-gorge relevé au-dessus de ses seins charnus dévoilés par sa blouse bleue grande ouverte tous boutons arrachés d'un seul coup sec, sa jupe bleue ridiculement relevée au-dessus de ses fesses et qui dévoilait un pubis entièrement rasé comme le règlement l'exigeait désormais, son tablier blanc qu'elle voyait roulé en boule par terre et sa culotte déchirée net incongrument enroulée autour de sa cuisse très loin de là où elle aurait dû se trouver aiguisant encore sa honte par l'inutilité de leur présence, quand tout à coup il avait ressenti la même douleur que s'il s'était coupé en manipulant maladroitement un couteau bien affûté.

Il s'était relevé comme un diable sort de sa boîte, la projetant violemment à terre, et la jeune fille, croyant lui avoir déplu et redoutant un châtiment, s'était mise à pleurer en se confondant en excuses.

Sans même lui jeter un regard de ses yeux absinthe soudain étrangement fixes, c'est tout juste s'il avait eu la plus élémentaire des politesses de dissiper ses craintes en lui répliquant :

« T'inquiète, fillette, t'as rien fait de mal. Maintenant dégage, j'ai un souci. »

En quelques instants, il avait passé sa chemise et ses chausses marron et ses bottes de cuir noir et était descendu, sans courir mais d'un bon pas, tenaillé d'une sourde colère mais s'efforçant de ne pas céder à une précipitation source d'erreurs, pour rameuter sa garde :

« Soldats ! Miliciens ! Cette petite vermine de Héros du Temps qui a abattu quatre-vingt de vos frères la semaine dernière vient à l'instant de violer une de mes places-fortes. C'est tout près d'ici, à l'ancienne église à la sortie de la ville. Je veux la moitié d'entre vous là-bas, et l'autre moitié en ville, et tout de suite ! Il est encore dans les parages, il ne doit pas vous échapper ! »

Les miliciens hyliens et les Moblins formant l'armée du tyran étaient déployés en ville, les pauvres gens n'osant plus bouger et à peine respirer encore, passant au peigne fin rues, ruelles, boutiques, tavernes, empoignant sans ménagement quiconque correspondait même vaguement au signalement de Link, les blonds, les gens habillés en vert, les garçons de quinze à vingt ans, pour les dévisager dans l'espoir de reconnaître en l'un d'entre eux une cible qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue, quand deux miliciens, humains affublés de sommaires cuirasses teintes en bleu, aperçurent au milieu d'une place dans un quartier tranquille un cheval alezan seul, sans cavalier, errant sans attache comme échappé à son propriétaire ; en s'approchant, ils remarquèrent que c'était une jument.

« C'est quoi qu'c'te bête-là toute seule ? lança l'un d'eux, un garçon de ferme mal dégrossi au visage rond constellé de taches de rousseur engagé dans la milice pour échapper aux pénibles travaux des champs.

– J'en sais rien, répondit l'autre, un grand brun à l'air bête, plus âgé mais à peine plus élevé en prestance ou en éducation, mais ça m'paraît suspect. On confisque ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il s'approcha de la jument alezane pour s'en emparer et la ramener au château ; celle-ci se cabra si rudement que le gaillard jugea préférable de battre en retraite, reculant dans un mouvement désordonné en chevrotant :

« Bé dis donc, c'est qu'il est pas commode le canasson ! À qui qu'c'est c'te saloperie ? »

Il n'avait pas plus tôt posé la question qu'avec une brève mais intense lumière qui aurait pu être un éclair dans le ciel, la foudre tombant juste avant que l'orage éclate, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, vêtu de vert et dont la silhouette robuste et élancée parfaitement proportionnée, le visage d'une insolente beauté juvénile et virile et le sourire canaille ravageur leur causa un pincement au cœur d'envie et de jalousie atterrit gracieusement pile sur la selle qui couvrait le dos de la jument, et celle-ci ne rechigna même pas cette fois, comme si elle avait reconnu en lui son maître.

Sitôt revenus de leur surprise, les deux miliciens se mirent à l'interroger en même temps dans une cacophonie à deux voix inaudible :

« T'es qui ? Tu sors d'où ? Qu'est-ç'tu fais à ce cheval ? De quel droit ? Papiers ! »

Le garçon blond se contenta de leur sourire, avant de leur répondre très calmement :

« Allons, messieurs, pas de panique, c'est mon cheval, et je m'entraîne à sauter sur son dos depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre… »

Et, les sentant perplexes et pas tout à fait convaincus mais trop fiers et trop bêtes pour l'admettre et lui demander des précisions, il ajouta :

« …voyez, au cas où j'aurais besoin de me barrer très vite de chez une demoiselle parce que son père ou son petit ami débarque à l'improviste…  
– Ah, oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama le jeune milicien aux taches de rousseur, l'idée lui plaisant particulièrement.  
– D'accord, ça ira pour cette fois, conclut le grand brun qui ne demandait pas plus qu'une explication quelle qu'elle soit, dégage et qu'on ne t'y reprenne pas.  
– C'est promis, merci messieurs. »

Alors le jeune homme blond vêtu de vert mit sa monture en marche pour s'éloigner du centre de la place ; mais alors qu'il s'engageait dans la ruelle par laquelle on en sortait, il se retourna une dernière fois en direction des miliciens avec un regard bleu brillant comme la lame d'un poignard et un sourire à pleines dents charmeur et carnassier et, juste avant de lancer sa jument au galop pour disparaître trop vite pour qu'ils aient seulement le temps de réagir, il leur cria :

« Au fait, bande d'abrutis, dites de ma part au seigneur Ganondorf que Link le Héros du Temps va lever ses malédictions une par une et l'emmerde du fond du cœur ! »


	20. Chapitre 19: Libération

À chaque nouveau pas en avant sur le vieux pont de bois, Link sentait son cœur battre plus fort et une foule de souvenirs, plutôt des sensations familières, images, sons, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier mais savait connaître, ressurgir du fin fond de sa mémoire la plus enfouie, la plus primaire.

Là non plus rien n'avait changé hormis le vieillissement et l'usure naturels que subit toute chose, et pourtant là aussi tout lui semblait différent tout en étant pareil, comme légèrement plus petit parce qu'il avait grandi et légèrement moins beau parce que le temps passé avait sublimé les souvenirs au point qu'ils ne collaient plus tout à fait à la réalité…

Ne serait-ce que le pont lui-même, le bois de ses planches était plus pâle à présent, patiné par les ans, et leurs arêtes, émoussées, plus arrondies…

Elles rendaient pourtant toujours le même son sous ses pas, ce son creux, mat et grave, résonnant à peine et pourtant parfaitement audible, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu oublier.

Il était presque sur l'autre rive à présent, et le grand arbre à gauche du sentier qui avait un gros toupet sur le dessus et un autre sur le côté semblait avoir maigri, comme s'il avait perdu des branches, l'une d'elles était morte d'ailleurs, et celui à droite qui avait l'air d'un visage qui ronchonne vu de profil n'en avait presque plus l'air tant il était devenu touffu ; à mesure qu'il avançait, il pouvait noter plein de petits détails de ce genre qui avaient changé depuis son départ, alors qu'il ne se rappelait même pas leur existence jusqu'à son retour…

C'est lorsqu'il eut pénétré dans la forêt, à l'intérieur, que les souvenirs le submergèrent vraiment ; tout à coup, tout était familier, connu et reconnu, tout avait une histoire, un sens, pas un seul arbre, pas un seul buisson, pas une seule souche, pas un seul caillou, pas un seul coude du sentier qui ne soit pas attaché à un instant précis de son enfance, de son histoire personnelle, pas un seul qui ne lui rappelle pas instantanément le souvenir d'un événement vécu… Ces clairières traversées d'un chemin de terre et ombragées d'arbres centenaires à perte de vue étaient là où il avait grandi : le terrain de chasse, de pêche et de jeu des Kokiri.

Oui, c'était là qu'on l'avait emmené faire ses premiers pas, là qu'on lui avait appris ses premières comptines, là qu'il avait poursuivi ses camarades sans qu'ils le laissent participer à leurs jeux parce qu'il était trop petit ; ce gros caillou plat haut d'une trentaine de centimètres à sa droite était celui d'où Saria le faisait sauter à pieds joints sans lui lâcher les mains quand il était petit, acte qui lui semblait héroïque et particulièrement grisant à l'époque ; cette vieille souche hérissée d'échardes à sa gauche était celle sur laquelle il s'était fracassé l'arcade sourcilière droite en tombant vers trois ans, accident depuis lequel il haussait machinalement le sourcil gauche très haut quand il était absorbé dans ses pensées, mais presque pas le droit ; ce tronc d'arbre était celui sur lequel il avait gravé son prénom avec une faute d'orthographe quand il avait six ans, et il constata avec un sourire attendri que l'inscription s'y voyait encore ; celui-là était celui contre lequel la petite Fado avec ses couettes vert pomme l'avait acculé pour lui demander de sortir avec lui, à quoi il avait naïvement répondu qu'ils étaient déjà dehors…

C'est apercevoir la colline qui surplombait toute la clairière, à sa gauche, qui lui remit en mémoire l'anecdote la plus amusante ; une anecdote dont il n'avait aucun souvenir mais que Saria lui avait racontée plus d'une fois. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans à l'époque. Un soir, ce gros imbécile de Mido avait traîné Saria en haut de cette colline sous prétexte d'admirer ensemble le magnifique panorama ; il est vrai qu'on pouvait de là apercevoir tout le village kokiri où les lumières des huttes s'allumaient l'une après l'autre à mesure que le jour déclinait, l'Arbre Mojo à droite, et la rivière qui se couvrait de lucioles tout à gauche ; il espérait l'attendrir assez pour enfin la convaincre de sortir avec lui ; il se répandait en allusions lourdes et vaseuses, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et ne voyait plus comment s'en débarrasser sans se montrer impolie ; c'est au moment où, les yeux clos avec un air de parfait imbécile et les lèvres humides de salive droit devant, il allait réussir à l'embrasser qu'avait retenti derrière lui :

« Caca. »

Sursautant comme un garnement pris la main dans la boîte de biscuits par ses parents, il s'était retourné pour voir, fièrement campé sur ses petites jambes, Link en couche-culotte et petit bonnet de nuit qui le regardait droit dans les yeux…

Inutile de dire que ça l'avait totalement dégrisé…

Se dandinant un peu parce que la position debout lui était encore peu familière, souriant d'un air entendu avec les doigts des deux mains dans la bouche et un petit regard espiègle, le bébé avait répété en riant :

« Caca ! »

Le chef des Kokiri, blessé dans son orgueil, dépité d'avoir encore raté une occasion d'embrasser son élue, et vaguement rebuté par l'idée du caca s'associant à celle d'un baiser, lui avait crié avec humeur :

« Encore toi, l'avorton ? Va-t'en ! Ici on fait des trucs de grands ! »

Mais le petit s'était contenté pour toute réponse de chuchoter sur le ton d'une révélation bouleversante :

« …caca. »

Et là, il avait odieusement mis sa menace à exécution, le bruit et l'odeur à l'appui…

Saria avait dû lui répéter cette histoire une centaine de fois, ajoutant à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée et contente d'avoir à lui changer sa couche ! Il lui avait donné le meilleur prétexte qui soit pour échapper à son ennuyeux prétendant, non, désolée, ce pauvre petit chou, il faut que je le change ou il va avoir les fesses toutes irritées…

Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il avait contrarié l'arrogant Mido, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas Link ne put retenir un sourire…

Il s'était avancé très loin dans la forêt à présent. Le sentier qui traversait ces bois menait au cœur même du territoire Kokiri, bifurquant d'abord vers l'Est jusque là où était enraciné le vénérable Arbre Mojo leur créateur, puis plus loin vers l'Ouest pour mener à leur campement.

Il décida d'aller d'abord présenter ses hommages et demander conseil à la vénérable créature sylvestre qui avait été son premier mentor, sa première figure paternelle.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y arriver.

Seulement averti, et déjà trop tard, par le sifflement grave et sonore caractéristique, le jeune héros aux réflexes surhumains n'eut que le temps de balancer en toute hâte un geste de la main gauche pour attraper la pierre avant qu'elle ne vienne s'abattre contre lui.

Un autre sifflement, une autre pierre lancée à pleine vitesse rattrapée au vol d'extrême justesse, et un autre sifflement, et une autre pierre, et une autre, et encore une autre…

On le bombardait !

Il était attaqué !

Mais quel ennemi attaquerait au lance-pierres ? Hormis…

« Ouah, s'écria une petite voix d'enfant, il est trop fort le monsieur ! il a attrapé toutes nos pierres ! »

Alors Link vit de part et d'autre du chemin sauter à terre un par un des arbres où les couleurs qu'ils portaient les avaient camouflés quatre enfants, deux garçons et deux filles, une aux cheveux vert pomme coiffés de deux chignons que suivait une luciole bleutée, une aux cheveux couleur écorce rabattus en arrière par un serre-tête et accompagnée d'une luciole orangée, et deux frères jumeaux aux cheveux châtains un peu trop longs qui leur couvraient le visage, leurs lucioles étant blanches toutes deux, comme jumelles elles aussi ; tous quatre avaient dans les dix ans et ressemblaient à des archétypes d'enfants de dix ans, membres grêles et grosse bouille, et tous quatre étaient entourés de lucioles et vêtus de vert de pied en cap…

…des Kokiri !

Il s'était fait attaquer par les camarades de son enfance, son ancien peuple…

« Eh bien dites donc, gronda-t-il gentiment, en voilà des façons de recevoir un ami qui vient vous rendre une petite visite…  
– Bah ouais, d'accord, bougonna l'un des jumeaux, mais depuis que le Grand tout vert et tout moche il est venu dans la forêt nous raconter toutes ces choses…  
– …qu'on n'a rien compris, glissa son frère en enchaînant de façon si fluide qu'on aurait dit que ce n'était qu'un seul et même qui avait prononce les deux phrases.  
– …y'a tellement de Grands qui viennent se balader sur notre territoire, reprit le premier comme si de rien n'était, qu'on ne peut jamais savoir lesquels sont des amis et lesquels sont des ennemis…  
– Et ça fait peur, ajouta la petite fille aux cheveux retenus par un serre-tête, on ne se sent plus protégés comme avant…  
– Ouais, approuva l'autre petite fille, à moins d'être désignés pour aller monter la garde comme aujourd'hui, on n'ose plus sortir de nos huttes…  
– Seulement, fit remarquer le second jumeau, à force de rester enfermés… »

Et là, se mettant d'accord d'un seul regard, en une seule fraction de seconde, c'est parfaitement en chœur et d'une seule voix comme un seul homme qu'ils se mirent à chanter :

« …qu'eeest-ce qu'on s'emmeeerrrde ici  
Qu'eeest-ce qu'on s'emmeeerrrde ici… »

Une comptine !

Une vieille comptine kokiri, qu'il se rappela aussitôt avoir déjà entendue et connaître par chœur ; gagné par l'hilarité à la seconde même où ce bon vieux souvenir lui revint, Link ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à ses anciens camarades pour chanter avec eux, entonnant de sa belle et puissante voix de ténor un formidable :

« Qu'eeest-ce qu'on s'emmeeeeeeerrrrrrrde ici  
Merrrde ici, merrrde ici, meeeeeeerrrd'iiiiiiiciiiiiii… »

À quoi il eut même l'espièglerie d'ajouter parfaitement dans le tempo :

« …ploum ploum ! »

Les quatre gamins vêtus de verts s'étaient tus et le fixaient, médusés…

« Ça alors, finit par s'exclamer l'un des jumeaux, un Grand qui connaît l'une de nos chansons ! Comment tu la connais ?  
– Mais enfin, lâcha le jeune héros blond comme une évidence, c'est vous qui me l'avez apprise quand j'étais petit… »

Ils se regardèrent un instant en chiens de faïence, comme pétrifiés net…

« Mais attendez, s'étonna tout à coup Link, vous voulez dire que vous ne m'avez donc pas reconnu ?  
– Non, t'es qui, on te connaît ? piaillèrent les enfants dans le plus parfait désordre comme si leur curiosité l'avait emporté sur leur sérieux.  
– Mais enfin, les titilla-t-il avec un sourire, blond aux yeux bleus et habillé en vert… Ça ne vous dit vraiment rien ? C'est moi, Link ! »

Les gosses restèrent un instant parfaitement muets, la surprise la plus totale se peignant peu à peu sur leurs visages, et quand enfin ils ne furent plus capables d'ouvrir la bouche et les yeux davantage, le concert de questions et d'exclamations admiratives reprit de plus belle.

« C'est incroyable, t'étais comme nous et maintenant t'es grand !  
– T'étais pourtant si petit quand on t'a trouvé…  
– C'est marrant que les Grands puissent commencer aussi petits pour finir aussi grands !  
– Et tu crois que moi aussi je serais comme toi si je grandissais ?  
– Mais t'as quel âge ?  
– Quand c'est que t'es devenu grand ? Et comment ? »

C'est la petite fille aux chignons vert pomme, elle qui avait été la première à le traiter de "Grand" quand il était petit sept ans plus tôt, qui fut cette fois encore la première à poser une question sensée :

« Mais Link, quand tu es parti c'était parce que tu avais peur de nous faire du mal en devenant trop grand, alors pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ? »

C'était une bonne question.

Les enfants en posent souvent…

Le cheminement mental qu'il fit en lui-même pour lui trouver une réponse le renvoya à un certain nombre de sentiments, de pensées, de peurs et de préjugés dont il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il les avait conçus dans son enfance, et dont il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il s'en était débarrassé en vieillissant…

Pour lui le changement, l'évolution, avaient été naturels, lents et progressifs, à peine perceptibles au jour le jour, mais pour eux, il était une autre personne que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'eux étaient restés les mêmes…

Sept ans plus tôt, il avait eu peur de devenir grand et préféré fuir avant que ça ne le change en monstre et le pousse à leur faire du mal, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était de devenir grand ; à présent, il se sentait parfaitement maître de lui-même et au clair avec ce qu'il avait à faire et revenait pour le faire, parce qu'il était grand et avait découvert ce que ça impliquait ; mais ça, eux qui ne deviendraient jamais grands ne pourraient jamais non plus le comprendre…

« Je ne vais pas rester, expliqua-t-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, nous savons vous et moi que c'est impossible. Je suis là juste pour vous délivrer du grand moche vert et briser la malédiction qu'il a jetée sur la forêt.  
– Oh, ça c'est bien ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les jumeaux.  
– Oui, reprit la petite fille au serre-tête, sauf pour Mido, lui il ne va pas être content…  
– Mido ? s'étonna Link. Oh mais lui, je l'emmerde ! De toute façon il n'est jamais content, alors il n'a qu'à aller se faire voir.  
– Ouais, baston ! exultèrent les deux petits garçons.  
– Pff, lâcha le jeune homme blond avec un sourire indulgent. N'y pensez même pas. Regagnez vos postes, ou bien rentrez jouer, comme vous préférez, je m'en occupe : je vais voir le grand patron et tout ça va s'arranger très vite. »

Alors, il laissa les quatre enfants partir devant pour rejoindre leur village en courant, sautillant et criant de joie d'être débarrassés de leur corvée du jour, et reprit lui-même sa route vers les profondeurs du bois, d'un pas nonchalant, apaisé par ces retrouvailles qui s'étaient bien passées et auguraient positivement de la suite.

Il suivit son idée première d'aller avant toute chose se présenter au maître légitime des lieux l'Arbre Mojo au bout de la bifurcation vers l'Est.

Mais dès l'instant où il mit le pied dans la clairière où l'Arbre était censé se trouver, le jeune homme bascula dans l'horreur.

Bouche bée, les yeux exorbités, tremblant, glacé jusqu'aux os, pétrifié, le souffle coupé et le cœur serré dans la poitrine à le faire vomir, il ne put bouger un membre ou émettre un son : là où se tenait jadis l'arbre gigantesque au tronc plus large qu'une maison, aux racines profondément ancrées en terre et aux frondaisons immenses et majestueuses qui couvraient le ciel jusqu'à perte de vue, il n'y avait plus qu'un trou de mêmes dimensions dans le sol meuble sous un ciel que plus rien n'occultait.

L'Arbre Mojo était mort…

Complètement abasourdi, bouleversé au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu exprimer, Link ne chercha même pas à retenir les larmes qu'il sentait couler toutes seules de ses yeux fixes et vides rivés sur le trou dans le sol ; c'était effroyable ; impensable et inqualifiable ; ce n'était pas seulement lui qui perdait un être cher qu'il aimait et respectait, c'était le peuple Kokiri dans son ensemble qui perdait son fondateur et géniteur et se trouvait par là condamné à l'extinction !

Éclatant en sanglots sans même essayer de se retenir, le jeune homme blond se laissa tomber à genoux devant le trou dans le sol en pleurant à grands cris, maudissant Ganondorf et le mal qu'il avait répandu partout à travers le monde.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule… Se retournant sans se soucier de l'image qu'il pouvait leur renvoyer en pleurant ainsi alors qu'il était si grand et si fort –mais après tout, les enfants eux-mêmes ont l'habitude de pleurer beaucoup plus que les adultes et ne s'en étonnent pas–, il se trouva face aux quatre petites sentinelles, revenues sur leurs pas pour le rejoindre ; il se remit debout.

« Quand on a vu que t'étais plus derrière nous en arrivant au village, expliqua l'un des jumeaux, on a compris que c'était l'ancien grand patron que t'étais allé voir…  
– Le vénérable Mojo… s'indigna Link d'une voix étranglée. Ganondorf l'a tué ?  
– Pas vraiment, précisa la petite fille aux cheveux châtains coiffés en arrière, c'est plutôt qu'après son passage, le vénérable Arbre Mojo s'est senti tout faible…  
– Ouais, coupa l'autre jumeau, il parlait de "malédiction"…  
– Et il s'est laissé mourir », conclut la petite fille aux chignons verts.

Malédiction… Il avait parlé de malédiction…

Celle-là même qu'il était venu lever… mais sept ans trop tard pour sauver l'Arbre Mojo ! Link sentit une sourde colère poindre en lui et s'insinuer peu à peu dans tout son être ; l'influence du pouvoir maléfique de ce porc de Gerudo était telle qu'elle pourrissait le monde même, la nature, faisant s'éteindre des formes de magie et dépérir des créatures surnaturelles aussi vieilles que le monde et la nature eux-mêmes, et rien ? Tout le monde poursuivait sa vie, sans autre réaction qu'un simple constat du mal qu'il faisait ?

« C'était votre père, rugit-il. Vous ne semblez pas très affectés de l'avoir perdu !

– Si, bien sûr, objecta l'un des jumeaux, mais c'était il y a vachement longtemps, et ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons un nouveau protecteur !  
– Ah bon ? sursauta Link. Mais qui ?  
– Ben Mido, pardi ! », répondit l'autre jumeau avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

Aussitôt que la personne à qui appartenait le prénom que le garçon venait de prononcer s'imposa à son esprit, Link se figea net, fronçant les sourcils en une mine si ombrageuse que les enfants eurent un mouvement de recul.

Mido, bien sûr !

Décidément, comparé à Ganondorf, il n'était encore qu'un débutant écervelé ; là où lui allait de surprise en surprise, le tyran pensait à tout ! Il n'y avait personne d'autre en effet qui serve mieux ses intérêts à son insu, lui fasse un représentant aussi influent sur le peuple et aussi inoffensif pour lui, un meilleur fantoche et fier de l'être que l'esprit le plus vil, le plus vain, le plus dévoré par ses désirs et ses faiblesses, le plus incapable de maîtrise et de raison de ce peuple incapable de maîtrise et de raison.

Le jeune héros blond pouvait, même sans y avoir assisté, imaginer sans peine comment le Gerudo n'avait eu qu'à jouer de l'orgueil du chef kokiri pour le pousser en quelques flatteries à peine à devenir son fidèle exécutant, à accepter, encourager et précipiter l'asservissement en y voyant une promotion et plus de pouvoir !

Le petit imbécile devait se pavaner à longueur de journée torse bombé et sourire hideux d'une oreille à l'autre en répétant "c'est moâ le chef, c'est moâ que le roi lui-même a choisi " au lieu de se préoccuper du moral et de la sécurité de ses compatriotes ; ça lui ressemblait tellement…

« Mido, rétorqua Link, je l'emmerde ! Il n'a rien d'un chef et je ne le reconnaîtrai jamais comme tel. Vous ne voyez pas que c'est le grand moche vert qui le manipule ? Un peu de sérieux, voyons, qu'est-ce que Saria pense de tout ça ?  
– On n'en sait rien, dit la petite fille aux cheveux tenus en arrière, ça fait au moins tout ça qu'on l'a pas vue »

Ce disant, elle illustra la vague indication "tout ça" par ce geste typique des jeunes enfants qui n'ont aucune notion du temps qui consiste à montrer ses dix doigts écartés un grand nombre de fois censé représenter les années écoulées ; ou les mois, ou les secondes peut-être, ça les enfants n'en savent rien…

« Ah bon, s'étonna le jeune homme, mais où est-elle ?  
– Ben quand Mido est devenu le nouveau chef, expliqua l'un des jumeaux, il s'est dit qu'elle accepterait enfin de sortir avec lui, mais elle a encore refusé !  
– Alors il l'a enfermée dans la grande maison bizarre qui est au fond de la forêt, acheva son frère.  
– Hein ? s'étonna Link en fronçant les sourcils. Quelle grande maison dans la forêt ? Vous savez bien qu'il n'y a plus rien dans la forêt après notre village et que si on va plus loin on se perd, on est maudit et on devient un skull kid !  
– Oui, admit la petite fille aux chignons, c'est vrai, mais pas si on va seulement jusqu'à la grande maison !  
– Mais quelle grande maison ? insista le Héros du Temps avec un brin d'impatience. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y ait eu une maison dans la forêt…  
– On ne savait pas nous non plus, reconnut le premier jumeau, mais le grand monsieur vert l'a trouvée du premier coup et il a dit qu'elle avait toujours été là. Viens, je te montre ! »

Tout à fait interloqué, Link suivit le petit garçon à travers des fourrés ; et, en effet, ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de chemin à faire, tout juste trois buissons à repousser, pour arriver à l'orée d'une vaste clairière encerclée d'arbres si hauts qu'ils cachaient le ciel, et dont le jeune homme blond aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle n'existait pas à l'époque où il vivait là, au fond de laquelle, une cinquantaine de mètres à peine devant eux, se dressait un insolite manoir victorien ; fait de briques peintes en blanc et de toitures d'ardoises d'un gris-bleu foncé, il présentait tous les traits caractéristiques de ce style architectural, véranda, encorbellements en saillie de la façade et du plan du toit couverts de leurs propres toitures, et un étage qui s'élevait du centre du bâtiment comme une tour.

Et sous la véranda, assis nonchalamment sur un rocking-chair avec auprès de lui un verre posé sur un guéridon, Link aperçut un garçon potelé vêtu d'un tricot vert sans manches, une luciole brillant d'une lueur jaune immobile auprès de lui, en qui il reconnut instantanément, même de loin, son éternel rival Mido…

Se sentant soudain gagné par une colère et une animosité qu'il eut du mal à contenir, le Héros du Temps s'avança, lentement, avec l'idée de ne pas se présenter au chef kokiri, pour voir si sa conscience le travaillait assez pour qu'il se rende compte par lui-même de la situation, ou s'il était décidément trop aveugle et trop bête pour ça…

Or, les premières paroles que lui lança le gamin roux en le voyant approcher le déçurent. Comme toujours.

« Hep, l'interpela familièrement Mido sans se lever de son fauteuil, qu'est-ce qu'un Grand fait là ? Sa Majesté le Seigneur Ganondorf n'a pas à m'envoyer quelqu'un, je me débrouille très bien tout seul. »

Link accusa le coup.

Et s'efforça de ne pas le montrer.

C'est sur un ton qui se voulait dégagé, mais d'une voix qu'on entendait clairement chargée d'impatience qu'il répliqua :

« Ah parce qu'en plus tu crois que c'est Ganondorf qui m'envoie ? Tu n'as pas changé, Mido, tu es toujours aussi bête…  
– Non mais oh ! s'exclama le garçon roux aux gros yeux ronds en bondissant de son rocking-chair avec mauvaise humeur, je ne te permets pas ! C'est moâ le chef ici !  
– Oui, mais ça non plus ça n'a pas changé…  
– Mé-euh… s'étonna le Kokiri. Pourquoi tu me parles comme si tu me connaissais ?  
– De mieux en mieux… ironisa le héros blond. Allons, tu es sûr que tu ne me reconnais pas ?  
– T'es rien qu'un Grand. Si tu crois que je fais attention à vous !  
– Mais voyons, blond aux yeux bleus, vêtu de vert comme un Kokiri, tu es sûr que je ne te rappelle personne… ?  
– Euh… au hasard… un gros pignouf ?  
– Ducon. »

Jugeant inutile d'essayer plus longtemps de faire appel à une intelligence dont son piètre rival d'autrefois était manifestement dépourvu, Link changea son fusil d'épaule en décidant d'agir plutôt que de parler ; sortant de la bourse à sa ceinture le petit ocarina de bois blanc soigneusement poncé qu'il avait reçu sept ans plus tôt au moment où il quittait cette forêt où il était revenu en ce jour et dont il ne doutait pas que même Mido le reconnaîtrait, il se mit à en jouer ; pas n'importe quel air.

Un air dont il ne doutait pas que même Mido le reconnaîtrait.

Un des airs que leur amie à tous les deux, son amie, Saria, lui jouait pour le bercer quand il était bébé…

Et aussitôt qu'il l'entendit, le Kokiri changea de tête ; à vue d'œil, son attitude, son expression, son regard changèrent, s'éclairèrent, perdant l'arrogance du chef nommé par un despote pour reprendre celle d'un petit garçon innocent qui n'aurait jamais dû le quitter comme si le voile noir qui le couvrait venait d'enfin se déchirer…

Quand la musique se tut et que Link écarta l'instrument de ses lèvres pour toiser Mido du regard, hébété, les yeux ronds et les lèvres tremblantes, le garçon roux bredouilla :

« Link… »

Tournant lentement, attentivement autour de son ancien rival désormais bien trop grand et trop costaud pour qu'il ose encore le traiter comme tel, palpant ses muscles et tirant un peu sur son pourpoint, sa luciole s'agitant en tous sens, le Kokiri soufflait :

« Ouah, t'étais un tout petit bébé et maintenant t'es plus grand que moi… Oh là là, c'est bien toi mais en Grand… Un grand Kokiri… Un grand frère des Kokiri… Oh, qu'est-ce que t'es costaud… »

Et soudain, il éclata de rire.

Mais pas son habituel rire moqueur…

Un rire nerveux, amer, triste…

« De toute façon, j'ai été aveugle : tu as toujours été plus costaud que moi. Meilleur que moi… ». Et c'est plus bas qu'il ajouta après un silence : « Et c'est toi que Saria aime… »

Soudain, comme si une barrière en lui s'était brisée, Mido sembla s'effondrer en s'écriant :

« Elle me manque trop ! S'il te plaît grand frère, va la chercher, fais la sortir de cette horrible maison hantée !  
– Et tu ne pouvais pas aller la chercher toi-même ? cracha Link avec sévérité.  
– Je… confessa Mido avec embarras. Je ne peux plus entrer, les monstres me jettent dehors quand j'essaye…  
– Couille molle !  
– Ouais, je sais. »

Il reconnaissait son impuissance ?

C'était exceptionnel de sa part…

Attendri par son ancien rival pour la première fois de sa vie, le Héros du Temps sourit et ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps ; tirant son épée sous les yeux mi-inquiets mi-admiratifs du gamin, il partit enfin à l'assaut du Temple de la Forêt…

Curieusement, c'était l'intérieur dont les murs étaient couverts de lierre, comme pour justifier, un peu maladroitement, que ce bâtiment qui, à l'extérieur, avait plutôt l'air d'une résidence bourgeoise d'un quartier résidentiel de pleine ville soit un temple sylvestre dédié à la nature…

La faune du lieu, des araignées Skulltulas et des squelettes ramenés à la vie par magie noire appelés des Stalfos, dont la légende disait qu'ils étaient les voyageurs perdus dans la partie interdite de la forêt et morts sans pouvoir trouver le repos, ne le ralentit pas beaucoup et il eut vite fait de parcourir tout le rez-de-chaussée, qui s'articulait en de vastes pièces aux hauts murs de brique rehaussés de lambris soigneusement ciselés autour d'un bâtiment central fermé, auquel on accédait sûrement à l'étage ; montant un escalier dont la rampe était couverte de mousse, il atteignit le premier étage, coursive plus resserrée de laquelle on pouvait voir en se penchant par-dessus une balustrade couverte elle-aussi de mousse le rez-de-chaussée et sa pièce centrale ; il en fit rapidement le tour, arrivant à un nouvel escalier, qui descendait cette fois, et l'emprunta… pour se rendre compte qu'il était retourné dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée qu'il avait déjà visitée.

Il tournait en rond sans nulle part où aller…

S'arrêtant un instant les bras ballants comme l'idiot qu'il lui arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût de se sentir en ce moment, Link se gratta la tête sous son bonnet vert et regarda un peu partout autour de lui, histoire de se donner une contenance ; c'est ce faisant qu'il eut la très nette impression que le personnage peint sur le tableau à sa gauche dans le renfoncement à côté de l'escalier avait détourné la tête…

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser dans un petit coin de sa tête qu'il devait avoir l'air franchement ridicule, Link s'approcha du portrait, penché en avant, lentement, en le fixant avec insistance ; le personnage, une paire d'yeux blancs dans un visage noir totalement dissimulé dans un cache-col orange et surmonté d'un toupet de cheveux qui évoquait une botte de paille ficelée à mi-hauteur, regardait ailleurs, vers un point situé à l'extérieur du tableau ; ce qui n'était pas cohérent avec les conventions en matière de portrait…

Convaincu de s'être tout simplement trompé, le jeune homme blond fit une moue sceptique des lèvres et des sourcils, haussa les épaules et se retourna ; et dès qu'il eut le portrait dans son dos, il entendit clairement un petit rire moqueur ; faisant brusquement volte-face, il foudroya l'affreux petit personnage du regard en lâchant un "ah !" triomphal…

…l'espèce de poupée vaudou ne se trouvait plus dans le tableau !

Laissant échapper un "gneuh ?" de honte et de désarroi qui aurait idéalement accompagné une colique au pantalon, le Héros du temps marqua un mouvement de recul, haussa un sourcil en tordant la bouche, haussa à nouveau les épaules, et se détourna tout penaud…

…pour entendre à nouveau le petit "hin hin hin hin hin !" flûter dans son dos.

Link inspira profondément et bruyamment avec une expression qui semblait vouloir dire en substance que sa patience atteignait ses limites –encore que s'il l'avait exprimé à voix haute il aurait plutôt été question de détérioration d'une certaine partie de son anatomie située entre ses cuisses–, et se retourna, lentement, précautionneusement, vers le tableau…

…l'espèce d'épouvantail y était de retour, le fixant d'un regard moqueur en riant et en secouant la tête.

« Deud' ! », jura le héros blond.

Il se précipita vers le tableau, le personnage sortit des limites du cadre.

« Tain de ! », rugit le jeune homme.

Il recula, un pas, puis un autre…

…et vit l'espèce de poupée reparaître de derrière le cadre du tableau à mesure qu'il reculait !

« Chié, put' ! » cracha Link avec un spasme d'exaspération.

Il bondit en avant droit sur le tableau, mais le personnage n'y était plus !

« Ah sa mère la… ! » beugla le Héros vêtu de vert en se pliant comme si sa colère était telle qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir debout.

À nouveau, le petit rire nasillard retentit au-dessus de sa tête…

Il leva les yeux vers le tableau déserté, toujours penché en avant, et recula, un pas, puis un autre, toujours penché en avant, seuls ses yeux levés vers le tableau…

…à son tour il ricanait.

Un ricanement de fond de gorge avec un sourire et un regard de fou furieux qui auraient vraiment porté atteinte à sa réputation de sex-symbol s'il y avait eu des témoins…

« Nyeuheu heu heu heu… »

Dans le tableau, l'épouvantail haussa le sourcil en signe de défi ; à une trentaine de pas, Link inclina la tête et haussa à son tour le sourcil avec la même expression de défi…

…et sortit son lance-pierres de sa poche.

« Tadaaam ! »

L'espèce de poupée vaudou au cache-col orange sembla tiquer.

« Ouh… hu hu huuu… » pouffa Link avec les sourcils en accent circonflexe, les yeux plissés de malice et un sourire irrépressible qui lui retroussait les lèvres.

Le personnage grotesque dans le tableau feignit ostensiblement l'effroi à grands gestes et mimiques théâtraux.

« Ha haaa… » répliqua le jeune Hylien blond en agitant devant lui son arme comme pour faire mieux réaliser à son adversaire le danger qu'il courait.

L'épouvantail prit position de face dans le tableau, comme prêt à combattre ; le jeune homme blond, lui, agitait son lance-pierres en rond droit devant lui tout en remuant du derrière dans le sens contraire en une danse qui aurait vraiment fait oublier son sourire et son regard de fou furieux de l'instant d'avant et aussitôt restauré son image de sex-symbol s'il y avait eu des témoins…

« Na na nah, na na nah ! »

Il exultait.

Apparemment, c'était sa proximité qui faisait fuir l'espèce d'épouvantail comme deux aimants se repoussent, et il lui suffisait d'être à quelque distance du tableau pour que l'épouvantail ne bouge pas ; fort bien donc, nyark nyark nyark !, il allait rester aussi loin que nécessaire et l'allumer à distance avec son lance-pierres ! Nyeuheu heu heu heu !

Un sourire sadique qui découvrait ses dents et les yeux injectés de sang, très content de son idée géniale, Link tira une pierre en plein milieu du tableau avec une délectation ineffable…

…la pierre fit un trou dans la toile du tableau, mais l'espèce de poupée vaudou hirsute y resta, comme si de rien n'était, triomphalement indemne…

Inutile de retranscrire ici l'interminable et impressionnante bordée de jurons parmi les plus abominables de toutes les langues qu'il connaissait que Link hurla à pleins poumons à cette vue des plus frustrantes, écarlate, plié en deux et trépignant furieusement, avant de se donner trois paires de claques…

Tellement honteux qu'il éprouva subitement l'envie d'aller se cacher au fond d'un trou sitôt qu'il fut un peu calmé, le Héros du Temps fit un effort pour reprendre un semblant de contenance, et partit dans une autre direction en se retenant avec difficulté de courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour échapper au regard du personnage dans le tableau qu'il devinait sur lui.

Mais que faire ? N'avait-il pas déjà visité tout le temple ?

Par acquis de conscience, il refit une fois le tour du rez-de-chaussée… et remarqua tout à coup sur un mur à distance de l'autre escalier un tableau dans lequel habitait un autre épouvantail vivant identique au premier ! Celui-ci portait simplement un cache-col bleu, et là non plus Link ne parvint pas à l'approcher, alors il monta inspecter une nouvelle fois l'étage… et se rendit compte aussitôt qu'il y avait deux autres tableaux hantés par des épouvantails vivants identiques, un à cache-col vert et un à cache-col mauve.

Et tout à coup, il eut une illumination.

Leurs yeux, que les quatre n'avaient pas tournés dans la même direction, pointaient tous vers une porte dérobée qu'il n'avait pas remarquée et menant au bâtiment central auquel il avait d'abord cru ne pas avoir accès !

L'ouvrant, Link déboucha dans un couloir aux murs lambrissés, qui menait à une salle nue ; un bataillon de quatre Stalfos l'y attendait, apparemment désignés comme gardiens de l'arc à double courbure accroché au mur du fond…

Le Héros les molesta proprement, et s'empara de l'arme et du carquois posé contre le mur juste en-dessous, se disant que ça lui servirait toujours, si toutefois il parvenait à l'utiliser correctement ; et ça, il le verrait bien assez tôt…

Il ressortit, retraversa le couloir et fut à nouveau dans la salle principale de l'étage ; obligé de passer devant le tableau à l'épouvantail en cache-col mauve, il le fit fuir en le frôlant, comme il fallait s'y attendre…

…alors il s'éloigna, sans perdre la toile des yeux, et vit la créature y reprendre place.

Il décida de jouer son va-tout.

Attrapant de la main droite l'arc qu'il avait rangé dans son dos –et avec lequel il n'avait pas peu fière allure– et de la gauche une flèche, il arma, et se rendit compte aussitôt que c'était exactement le même principe que son lance-pierres.

En plus grand et plus meurtrier…

La flèche partit dans un claquement sec et retentissant de la corde, fusant à une vitesse qu'il n'avait même pas imaginée ; si vite qu'elle parut s'affranchir du temps et de l'espace, pour atteindre une autre dimension.

Celle des quatre créatures surnaturelles vivant dans les tableaux, dont elle transperça celle au cache-col mauve sans lui laisser une chance…

Poussant un hurlement de douleur, l'espèce de poupée hirsute sembla se désagréger en poussière ; la toile à présent vide se mit à briller d'une lueur mauve, et celle-ci s'en détacha, traversant le manoir sous la forme d'une boule de lumière flottante, qui fusa vers la porte dérobée qui donnait sur le couloir, la traversa et disparut derrière.

Ça ne rapportait rien à Link, mais c'était déjà un progrès par rapport à sa situation jusqu'alors ; il retira donc sa flèche du tableau, inutile d'en gaspiller, et décida d'infliger le même sort aux trois autres épouvantails, le vert, le bleu, et enfin l'orange qui l'avait si odieusement nargué…

À chaque fois, comme si le simple fait de s'éloigner d'eux les forçait à se montrer sans leur permettre de fuir, et comme si la flèche était le seul objet tangible dont ils ne pouvaient repousser l'approche, le jeune Héros aux yeux bleus les transperça sans rencontrer de difficulté, et à chaque fois une boule de lumière s'échappa du tableau vide pour aller voleter jusqu'à la porte qui donnait accès au couloir.

Link en déduisit donc que la solution pour libérer le Sage gardien de ce temple et en sortir enfin se trouvait au bout de ce couloir, dans la pièce où il avait justement trouvé l'arc : assez logique, la boucle était ainsi bouclée…

Sauf que quand il ouvrit à nouveau la porte dérobée, ce n'est pas le couloir qu'il avait emprunté cinq minutes plus tôt qui s'offrit à sa vue…

Il s'était distordu, comme vrillé sur lui-même, le plancher s'incurvant pour aller prendre la place du plafond et le plafond celle du plancher à l'autre extrémité, qui semblait d'ailleurs démesurément loin, et noyée dans un brouillard dont il n'y avait pas besoin d'être bien malin pour deviner qu'il n'était pas naturel ; et quand les pieds de Link restèrent rivés au plancher alors que celui-ci devenait le plafond, le faisant marcher la tête en bas au mépris des lois de la physique, même lui qui ne connaissait rien à la magie comprit que c'en était…

Enfin, se sentant toujours parfaitement normal alors que selon toute vraisemblance il marchait toujours tête en bas pieds au plafond, le jeune homme arriva dans la même salle nue où il avait trouvé l'arc, mais retournée tête en bas elle aussi –ou plutôt : restée normale ! C'était lui qui avait la tête en bas ! Oh Déesses que tout ça était compliqué… Putain de magie !– et vit au centre du plafond devenu le sol s'ouvrir une trappe ronde, de laquelle s'éleva un plateau mouvant ; n'ayant rien à perdre, il y prit place, et –ironie de la magie–, descendit dans ce qu'il devina être la tour qui… s'élevait très haut au-dessus du bâtiment vu de l'extérieur.

Mais quand cet ascenseur avant de remonter le déposa dans une pièce carrée haute et étroite dont les quatre murs étaient ornés de gigantesques tableaux représentant le paysage au-dehors de nuit, situés aux endroits exacts où il avait vu des fenêtres quand il était à l'extérieur du manoir, Link n'eut le temps de constater que deux détails : il se tenait au centre d'une espèce d'arène formée de quatre poteaux entre lesquels étaient tendues des cordes, et perchés sur chacun des poteaux se tenaient, l'encerclant, les quatre épouvantails bien vivants et libérés de leurs tableaux !

« Tu vas regretter de t'être frotté aux sœurs Poe, dit la créature en orange, qui était donc une fille, d'une voix aigüe et nasillarde.  
– De la confrérie des esprits, Joëlle, répliqua celle en vert, tu oublies "de la confrérie des esprits !  
– Tout à fait, Meg », admit Joëlle.

Et aussitôt finies ces politesses, Joëlle lança sur Link une boule d'énergie magique ; il n'eut que le temps de dégainer son épée pour la lui renvoyer dessus. Elle la réceptionna à la façon d'un ballon de volley-ball, et la passa à sa voisine la bleue, qui la jeta sur le Héros ; il la lui renvoya de son épée, et elle l'amortit pour la passer à la mauve à côté d'elle qui la jeta sur Link, et ainsi de suite : il était devenu la cible d'une balle au prisonnier !

Il arrivait à ne pas se faire toucher, mais ne trouvait pas pour autant de moyen d'atteindre ses adversaires, et à dire vrai, elles ne lui laissaient pas vraiment le temps d'en trouver un.

C'est lorsqu'un tir particulièrement puissant et véloce l'obligea à dégager la balle en catastrophe que la solution apparut : c'était la mauve qui avait tiré, mais c'est sur la verte qu'il dévia : ce mouvement n'étant pas prévu dans les règles de leur jeu, Meg se laissa prendre au dépourvu, et la boule la désintégra en lui explosant dessus de plein fouet…

Un sourire carnassier toutes dents dehors naquit sur la belle bouche de Link : enfin il savait comment les vaincre !

Visiblement affectées mais toujours bien décidées à éliminer l'intrus, les trois sœurs survivantes formèrent en hâte une nouvelle balle d'énergie et reprirent leur jeu, mais le Héros ne mit qu'un instant à en désintégrer deux autres par des tirs aux trajectoires imprévisibles ; quant à la dernière, il n'eut qu'à varier un peu la force et la vitesse de ses frappes lors de leur dernier échange pour la surprendre et la toucher à son tour ; elle explosa en cendres.

Il avait gagné…

Alors, la même trappe circulaire que celle par laquelle il était arrivé dans la tour à bord de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit dans le sol, et un autre plateau élévateur, arrivant du sous-bassement, remonta face à lui une petite fille vêtue de vert et suivie d'une luciole rose pâle qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, trop longtemps…

Saria !

Aucun mot d'aucune langue ne suffirait à décrire la joie et l'émotion de Link en cet instant où il retrouvait enfin cet être si cher, qui avait été sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, sa maman ; si bien des souvenirs lui étaient revenus à l'esprit quand il avait traversé les bois une heure plus tôt, ce n'était rien par rapport à la foule de pensées et de sensations qui ressurgissaient de son passé à la vue de celle qui avait été tout pour lui ; mais elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi minuscule.

Et il n'avait jamais remarqué non plus qu'elle était aussi jolie…

Avec ses longues jambes gainées dans ses bottines, ses petites mains fines de musicienne, ses cheveux du même vert sombre et bleuté que la mousse fraîche sur les troncs des forêts profondes, ses grands yeux de biche d'un bleu nuit brillant et le sourire doux de ses lèvres délicates, elle aurait rendu fou plus d'un homme si elle avait pu grandir et devenir femme.

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle resterait à jamais une enfant ; c'était le drame de sa vie, et ce qui avait fait de la sienne ce qu'elle était…

« Saria, dit-il avec un sourire lumineux, ma petite Saria ! »

Elle le fixa, mains jointes, et il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour que ses yeux s'ouvrent tout rond de surprise et de joie et qu'elle s'écrie :

« Link ! C'est toi ! Tu es grand mais c'est bien toi !  
– Oui, je suis grand, répondit-il en baissant les yeux avec un sourire un peu triste. C'est parce que beaucoup de temps a passé… » Et, son sourire s'effaçant et son visage prenant un air franchement amer, il ajouta : « Pardon Saria, je suis désolé d'être resté aussi longtemps sans revenir te voir, sans te donner de nouvelles, ce n'est pas digne d'un véritable ami qui te doit tant. »

Mais à son étonnement, la petite fille vêtue de vert se contenta de sourire et finit par répondre sur un ton dégagé, hochant la tête et clignant des yeux :

« Mais non, voyons. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, nous savions tous les deux que c'était la seule chose à faire.  
– Tu es toujours aussi sage », la remercia Link avec le cœur soudain plus léger. Et, tiquant soudain comme si une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, il reprit : « En parlant de ça, sais-tu qui est le Sage de la Forêt et où il se trouve ?  
– Le Sage ? » interrogea Saria avec un air perplexe.

C'est alors que son visage s'éclaira soudain, comme si elle venait de brusquement se rappeler quelque chose à ce sujet qui aurait été enfoui dans un coin de sa tête.

Et pour cause…

…elle s'était mise à irradier de toute sa personne à travers la pièce d'une aveuglante lumière dorée, comme le vieux prêtre Rauru quelques jours plus tôt, et comme Rauru, c'est d'une voix désincarnée qui n'était pas la sienne mais qui semblait celle de millions de personnes parlant en chœur que la fillette énonça :

« Héros du Temps, porteur de la Triforce, par la sainte magie conférée par les Déesses à la Terre d'Or Sacrée, moi Saria Sage de la Forêt te remets le Talisman fragment de la Terre d'Or et porteur de son pouvoir… »

Et entre ses mains jointes qu'elle avait tendues devant elles, une autre pièce ronde et lisse comme celle que le vieux prêtre avait remise au Héros apparut, du vert brillant de l'émeraude et marquée du symbole en forme de quatre spires imbriquées qui était celui de la forêt, dont l'emblème du peuple kokiri, réduit à deux, dérivait comme leur race dérivait de la forêt.

Link hésita un instant avant de la lui prendre des mains, stupéfait qu'il était que ce soit précisément sa meilleure amie d'enfance qui soit le Sage gardien de ce lieu saint. Mais sitôt qu'il s'empara de la pierre, encore en tous points comme avec Rauru la fois d'avant, la lumière dorée des Déesses s'évanouit.

Sauf que cette fois, comme vidée de ses forces par la possession divine, la petite fille ne put rester debout, et s'écroula sur elle-même ; le jeune homme blond se précipita pour la rattraper, la maintenant sur pieds le temps que son étourdissement se dissipe.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle. Tu es mon héros. » Et, après un temps de réflexion durant lequel elle parut curieusement hésitante, elle ajouta : « mais tu as toujours été mon héros. »

Elle avait les mains dans le dos, et agitait le bout de sa bottine sur le sol en le fixant des yeux, comme pour en chasser d'invisibles poussières…

« Et tu es toujours aussi beau », poursuivit-elle plus bas.

C'était le moment qu'il redoutait.

Qu'il avait redouté pendant sept ans…

Celui où elle et lui allaient devoir enfin faire face à leurs sentiments…

Enfin les yeux de Saria se levèrent sur Link, des yeux de nuit étoilée dans des yeux de ciel sans nuage, et ses lèvres tremblaient, tout son corps tremblait, comme si elle retenait à grand peine une force en elle qui menaçait d'éclater…

…et qui éclata soudain.

« Ah ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sanglots en se jetant sur lui pour l'enserrer passionnément, de toutes ses forces, entre ses bras. Je voudrais tellement être grande ! Avoir un corps aux mêmes dimensions que le tien, pour qu'il puisse y entrer, que nos deux corps ne fassent qu'un ! C'est pas juste ! »

Mais voilà, elle n'était pas grande.

Elle était une petite fille, et elle le resterait à jamais.

Et soudain, la voyant si petite contre lui tandis que lui avait tellement grandi, cette évidence s'imposa à lui…

…et il sentit un poids immense s'envoler.

Oui, elle l'aimait, mais non, il n'y aurait rien entre eux.

Parce qu'il ne peut et ne doit rien y avoir entre un homme adulte et une petite fille.

Et ce n'était pas l'insulter que se refuser à elle ; au contraire, c'était pour son bien, pour ne pas blesser son corps et souiller son âme ; c'était la respecter ; lui donner une vraie preuve d'amour…

Souriant d'un soulagement délicieux et d'un bonheur parfait, il la serra contre lui avec tendresse, léger, riant presque d'avoir été si bête, d'avoir pu se sentir aussi mal à l'aise face à ses sentiments.

Libéré…

Oui, en la libérant de la prison où on l'avait jetée, il s'était libéré lui-même ; de son malaise, de ses préjugés, de ses craintes ; de son passé.

Et elle le comprit.

Il lui glissa simplement à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait mais que la chose était tout simplement impossible, et elle le comprit.

« Je me contenterai de t'aider autant que je pourrai en tant que Sage, dans ce cas, répondit-elle. Ce sera déjà mieux que rien ! »

Alors, comme le vieux Rauru le lui avait appris, il fit le vœu de sortir du Temple tout en serrant le Talisman chargé de pouvoir divin, et Saria, sa luciole et lui furent dehors.

Tous les Kokiri, apprenant que Link le petit Grand était revenu et qu'il s'était lancé à l'assaut de la grande maison pour aller rechercher Saria, s'étaient massés dans la clairière devant l'entrée et attendaient avec impatience et angoisse que leurs deux amis ressortent ; et quand ils parurent, ce fut une explosion de joie, de bonds et de hourras.

Saria fondit en larmes. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle était retenue prisonnière sans voir tous ses amis ! Quant à Link, revoir tous ces visages connus, inchangés qui plus est, qui l'acclamaient à présent après l'avoir chassé sept ans plus tôt fut pour lui comme si une interminable parenthèse prenait fin : il était de retour chez lui parmi les siens, et ça faisait du bien…

Tout à coup, c'est Mido qui s'approcha d'eux ; mais méconnaissable…

Bras ballants, jambes flageolantes, un filet de morve coulant de sa narine et les yeux mouillés de larmes, il essayait de parler mais tremblait et sanglotait tellement qu'il n'arrivait à articuler aucun mot, incapable d'émettre autre chose que des sons qui mouraient aussitôt échappés de sa gorge…

Mais Link avait très bien comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Pardon".

Tendant un bras dans sa direction, il lui fit de la main signe d'approcher, et le petit garçon roux, envoyant au diable sa fierté, son statut de chef, sa réputation, se précipita contre Saria et lui, les serrant tous les deux dans ses bras comme il n'avait jamais serré personne…

Acclamations dans la foule.

C'est à cet instant qu'une voix inconnue imposa le silence et les figea tous sur place en s'élevant :

« Bonzour ! »

Tout en écartant les deux enfants dans la direction opposée par instinct protecteur, le jeune homme blond se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait la voix pour savoir à qui elle appartenait, et là, il n'en crut pas ses yeux : sortie de la forêt en sentant la malédiction qui y pesait enfin levée, une curieuse petite créature se tenait à sa droite, sorte de bulbe, boule de bois avec deux yeux, une bouche et un toupet de feuilles sur le sommet se tenant sur deux petits pieds.

Un rejeton de l'arbre Mojo !

« Ze suis le bourzeon de l'arbre Mozo, confirma la petite créature. Mon papa m'a transmis ses souvenirs, ze sais que tu es le Héros du Temps, et tu viens de me sauver !  
– Ça alors, s'exclama le jeune Hylien, c'est une drôle de surprise ! Mais où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?  
– Ze me cachais, z'avais peur du pouvoir maléfique du Temple… Tu m'as libéré moi aussi. Maintenant il faut me planter ! »

C'était en effet une drôle de surprise, mais surtout une excellente nouvelle : si un nouvel arbre Mojo poussait, le peuple Kokiri ne disparaîtrait pas et recommencerait même à croître !

Alors Link se pencha pour le ramasser et, progressant à grand-peine au milieu d'un flot de Kokiri en liesse qui voulaient tous apercevoir et toucher le nouvel arbre Mojo, leur nouveau chef, il se rendit à la clairière où s'élevait autrefois l'ancien arbre Mojo, déposa le bourgeon au centre du cratère qui marquait l'emplacement exact où se tenait jadis son père, et recouvrit soigneusement ses petits pieds de bonne terre meuble pour qu'ils se changent en racine et le fassent pousser haut et fort…

…après quoi il fut invité à rester ce soir-là à une énorme fête donnée en son honneur, on se gava de pommes et de poissons, on joua, se courut après, chanta, raconta des histoires au coin du feu et rit jusque tard dans la nuit, et Link dormit dans son ancienne cabane, heureux et détendu comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps.

Et le lendemain, quand il fallut repartir, il pleura comme un bébé et ne chercha même pas à le cacher en passant le pont…


	21. Chapitre 20: Dans les Abysses

Enfin il était dehors !

Il avait craint de mourir de froid avant d'arriver enfin à la sortie… La fichue caverne de glace qu'il lui avait fallu traverser pour arriver au tout nouveau territoire des Zora, où Ganondorf les avait parqués à l'époque de sa "Nouvelle Politique de Sécurité" –la période, dans les trois premières années de son règne, où il avait jeté ses malédictions sur tous les endroits où était passé son ennemi–, était un véritable guêpier, succession de passerelles verglacées au-dessus du vide et de galeries si étroites qu'un plus costaud que lui y serait resté coincé, aux parois de pierres acérées et à la température glaciale ; un vrai froid de mort…

Mais ça en valait la peine.

Après à peine quelques pas, il sentit clairement l'air se réchauffer, et son sang parvenir à nouveau dans ses doigts et ses orteils ; quelques mètres de plus, et il marchait sur une plage de sable fin plantée de cocotiers, le cuir de ses bottes crissant en s'enfonçant dans les grains.

Déesses, comme il aimait le parfum et la lumière particulière de la mer…

Entièrement ceinte d'une montagne escarpée qu'il avait traversée par la caverne de glace, la baie avait la forme d'un anneau gigantesque presque parfaitement circulaire, l'étendue d'eau de mer en son sein plantée d'îlots sablonneux dont certains arboraient même un rejeton de cocotier, et l'estuaire d'un fleuve s'y déversait ; c'était l'emplacement idéal, la présence d'eau douce permettant de s'abreuver et sa rencontre avec l'eau salée attirant de nombreuses espèces de poissons.

Voilà pourquoi traverser la montagne était la voie la plus courte pour un homme entraîné et armé ; contourner par la mer aurait nécessité la location d'un bateau et comporté le risque de s'écraser sur les récifs, et descendre le fleuve, celui d'être emporté et broyé par les rapides et les cataractes déchainés à cet endroit…

Link se demanda soudain où pouvait bien être Jabu-Jabu… bouchait-il l'entrée du port ? Le jeune homme blond laissa cette pensée dans un coin de son esprit, ne perdant pas de vue qu'il était d'abord ici pour le Talisman ; le temple sur lequel Ganondorf avait jeté sa malédiction était à moitié immergé, il aurait besoin des conseils et du matériel de plongée des Zora, l'espèce la plus indiquée du royaume en la matière.

Il fouilla dans son sac de voyage et en tira sa vieille combinaison de sirène que son ami le seconde classe Mikau lui avait donnée six ans plus tôt et eut un ricanement : il mesurait à l'époque un mètre trente-cinq pour vingt-neuf kilos, l'habit qu'on lui avait alors donné était aux proportions ! Comment pourrait-il entrer dans ce minuscule sac de viscose taille enfant à présent avec son mètre soixante-neuf pour cinquante-huit kilos ? Un peu honteux, il se le mit sur la tête en lieu et place de son bonnet vert, en espérant que l'effet serait le même que passé aux jambes…

S'enfonçant dans l'eau, il constata avec soulagement que c'était le cas ; la mince pellicule d'air respirable se forma à nouveau autour de lui, comme si l'habit de sirène était neuf ; c'était seulement à lui de nager de ses propres mains et jambes puisque rien n'actionnait la nageoire cousue au bout de son chapeau improvisé…

Sitôt sous la surface, il croisa des familles entières de Zora avec de tout jeunes enfants, encore têtards, qu'il n'avait jamais vus lors de son séjour chez eux six ans plus tôt : leur population semblait s'être accrue à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus limités en espace habitable par le tour de taille de Jabu-Jabu ; beaucoup le reconnurent et le saluèrent avec joie.

Leurs nouvelles habitations étaient des cavernes creusées sur le flanc des bancs de sable, des récifs coralliens ou des bâtiments de coquillages disposés en rues tortueuses mais larges, plantées de lampadaires consistant en des poteaux de bois coiffés de bulles d'air increvable magiques renfermant des lucioles, au repos à cette heure de la journée ; ils avaient apparemment adapté sans mal leur mode et leur style architectural à leur nouveau milieu.

Enfin, le jeune homme blond vêtu de vert arriva à l'entrée d'un grand bâtiment fait de fossiles de coquilles de mollusques préhistoriques, devant lequel deux des êtres à la peau bleue et aux coudes, chevilles et arrière du crâne ornés de nageoires montaient la garde : manifestement le palais du vieux roi Zora ; s'approchant en barbotant, Link reconnut la peau pâle tachetée de bleu, les courtes nageoires triangulaires, la forme des oreilles et du menton du garde à sa gauche ; il était devenu plus grand et plus athlétique, et s'était fait tatouer des dessins tribaux sur le front et le bras droit, mais le jeune Hylien remit rapidement son ami :

« Mikau ! s'exclama-t-il en se laissant distraire par la gerbe de bulles qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Toujours là vieux frère ?  
– Bienvenue, jeune sirène », répondit sobrement le soldat. Puis après un temps de réflexion, il ajouta : « Oh, mais Link, c'est toi ? Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, pour moi vous êtes tous pareils, blancs avec des poils… »

Remuant les bras et les jambes pour se maintenir face à son ami contre le courant, Link éclata de rire et manqua de s'étrangler avec les bulles qui en jaillirent, se retenant de lui répondre que pour un Hylien les Zora étaient tous pareils, bleus avec des nageoires, et préféra se reprendre et parler directement à son vieil ami de la raison de sa visite.

« Tu arrives un peu tard, lui répondit Mikau avec amertume. Notre bien-aimée princesse Ruto est déjà partie explorer le temple de l'eau, en m'interdisant de l'accompagner ou même d'aller la rechercher si elle tardait ; elle m'a donné l'ordre de rester garder son père notre bien-aimé roi Zora XVI…  
– Ah, je vois que rien n'a changé ! ricana Link sur le ton d'un macho qui parade devant ses compagnons.  
– Non, confirma Mikau, mademoiselle ordonne et les autres obéissent.  
– Quel boudin !  
– La salope… »

Mais aussitôt il ajouta :

« Mais je l'aime bien, tu vois… »

Et, plus bas, pour ne pas que son équipier, cependant très occupé à surveiller attentivement les bulles qui s'échappaient d'un filament d'algue qui pendait de la surface, l'entende, le jeune soldat zora confessa avec un grand soupir :

« Je l'ai dans la peau, cette fille ! S'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Ramène-la-moi ! Toi elle t'écoutera ; elle te fera même les yeux doux, mais ça m'est égal du moment qu'elle est indemne !  
– Mais comment faire avec ce temple immergé ? objecta Link. Je ne me vois pas taillader du monstre en suspension dans la flotte à essayer de nager lentement vers ma cible !  
– Nous avons fait des progrès en matériel de plongée, le rassura le soldat avec un clin d'œil. Attends-moi… »

Mikau s'enfonça dans le palais en confiant la garde de l'entrée à son équipier, que cette nouvelle charge réveilla quelque peu, et en ressortit un moment plus tard avec une chemise en viscose bleue et une paire de guêtres en métal ; fabriqués dans des matériaux propres aux Zora et couverts de charmes magiques, ces outils permettaient de marcher et de se mouvoir sous l'eau comme sur terre, la chemise générant au contact de l'eau une bulle d'air laissant le plongeur libre de ses mouvements dans un rayon d'un mètre autour de lui, et les guêtres, ajustés aux chaussures, permettant de toucher rapidement le fond et d'y marcher au lieu d'être emporté par les courants ou de flotter sans parvenir à scruter le fond.

Ainsi équipé, le jeune héros blond promit de lever la malédiction du temple et de trouver où était passée la princesse Ruto, et se dirigea vers son objectif ; le temple était situé au pied de la cataracte d'où le fleuve qui se déversait dans la baie des Zora tombait à pic en une cascade ; son fronton triangulaire et surchargé de bas-reliefs reposant sur les chapiteaux à motifs floraux de hautes colonnes de marbre bleu fendait le torrent en deux en son milieu, à pic, au ras de la chute d'eau, et son escalier d'entrée disparaissait sous les gerbes que soulevait le fleuve en s'abattant de l'à-pic cent mètres au dessus ; d'inspiration vaguement corinthienne ou hellénistique, il était haut et étroit, comme épousant l'entrée d'une gorge sous la montagne… Il enfila la chemise bleue par-dessus ses vêtements et entra.

Des statues, colonnes et passerelles écroulées dépassaient ça et là de la surface de l'eau qui arrivait à mi-hauteur de l'édifice en une espèce de vision surréaliste de monde englouti, la lumière uniforme répandue par les torches magiques sur la surface ondulante projetait sur les murs de marbre bleu chamarré des dessins mouvants de cercles dorés imbriqués, le marbre du sol et du pied des murs sous l'eau s'était peu à peu recouvert d'un duvet sombre d'alluvions et parfois un autel tout en haut d'escaliers monumentaux dont seules les quelques dernières marches émergeaient encore semblait comme un mirage posé par une main divine descendue du ciel sur l'étendue liquide ; mais cette apparence onirique et majestueuse était trompeuse. Link mit un temps fou et eut toutes les peines du monde à traverser ce temple, forcé de se laisser porter par des courants contraires sans se faire happer par ceux qui se précipitaient droit dans des tourbillons, de trancher les méduses avant qu'elles ne lui envoient leur décharge électrique mortelle, de plonger toujours plus profond et de remonter, d'enlever, de remettre, d'enlever à nouveau et de remettre encore ses guêtres d'acier qui pesaient horriblement lourd et l'épuisaient ; qui plus est, se frayer un chemin à travers un bâtiment en partie inondé s'avéra bientôt avoir ceci de particulièrement irritant que chaque porte qu'il ouvrait libérait les tonnes d'eau massées derrière, en vidant la salle où il arrivait pour en remplir celle d'où il venait, changeant sans cesse le niveau d'eau sur son passage, ce qui finissait toujours par rendre inaccessible telle ou telle issue que Link avait en vue et croyait l'instant d'avant pouvoir atteindre sans mal… Et tout ça, tous ces efforts, ces détours, au risque de se noyer, pour enfin défaire à grand-peine un morpha, espèce de méduse protégée par un tourbillon d'eau dévastateur dans lequel elle se cachait, qu'il dut attraper, extraire de son armure d'eau et attirer à lui avec un grappin pour pouvoir la trancher.

Le morpha gardait une ancienne porte dérobée en hauteur, sur une estrade au sommet d'un escalier à présent immergé ; le jeune homme l'emprunta, traversant un couloir étroit au plafond bas et dont les murs n'étaient pas droits. Arrivé au bout, il déboucha dans une salle qu'il devina être l'ancien sanctuaire du temple, et dont la vue étalée devant ses yeux lui coupa le souffle…

Il comprit que le temple avait été bâti dans le prolongement d'une caverne sous la montagne ; c'était une cavité immense, d'environ cent mètres de diamètre et près de vingt de hauteur au plafond, creusée par le cours d'eau dans le calcaire d'un blanc bleuté ; une étroite esplanade devant l'entrée du couloir avait été bâtie en carreaux de marbre bleu, de laquelle un escalier descendait dans la vaste étendue d'eau ; quelques pas de civilisation s'enfonçant dans la nature vierge… à sa gauche, une crevasse naturelle dans le plafond laissait passer les rayons du soleil au dehors en un rai doré oblique qui faisait scintiller les rides à la surface du lac, projetant sur les murs de calcaire les mêmes reflets circulaires et mouvants que les torches dans le temple derrière, un filet d'eau, étroit mais impétueux, provenant d'un bras du fleuve au-dessus de sa tête, s'en écoulait également, fouettant la surface de l'eau avec de hautes gerbes dans un bruissement discret mais continu, et du plafond descendaient d'interminables stalactites de calcaire en volutes galbées, comme les coulées de la cire de dizaines de bougies, de la pointe desquels des gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient lentement mais sans fin avec des "plic" et des "ploc" qui jouaient une étrange musique en une pluie fine dans laquelle le rai de lumière dorée qui descendait de l'ouverture au plafond faisait naître et mourir des arcs-en-ciel…

Link repéra un siphon à dix mètres à sa gauche, une quinzaine de mètres en avant de l'escalier où il se tenait ; voilà pourquoi la salle n'avait pas été immergée et pourquoi le niveau de l'eau se maintenait à hauteur de ses genoux à peu près, et voilà aussi d'où provenait le courant contraire qui l'avait tant gêné dans le temple derrière lui…

Cette cathédrale de pierre, d'eau et de lumière dont la douce musique d'eau semblait la voix des Déesses était une vision si majestueuse et magnifique que le garçon blond ressentit aussitôt dans sa chair que c'était là que résidait enfoui le fragment du pouvoir de la Terre d'Or Sacrée qu'il recherchait ; aussi s'étonna-t-il de n'y voir personne… Où était le Talisman ? Qui était le Sage, et où était-il ?

Le jeune héros déchaussa ses lourdes guêtres et ôta sa chemise de viscose bleue, et se remit à examiner la salle ; il était là, perdu dans ses pensées, quand quelque chose venant du fond creva en s'élevant la surface du lac ; mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait s'élever de cinquante centimètres d'eau ? Link ouvrit tout grand deux yeux ronds, muet de stupeur…

Face à lui se tenait un jeune homme, un garçon à dire vrai, dans les dix-sept ans, vêtu d'un pourpoint et d'un long bonnet pointu, armé d'un bouclier au bras droit et d'une épée à la main gauche, au visage d'une beauté grave à la fois virile et douce…

Lui.

Link se tenait face à lui-même.

Un double parfait, son reflet dans un miroir, non, mieux encore, car contrairement à un reflet dans un miroir il n'était pas inversé mais bien identique, gaucher, la raie des cheveux au-dessus de l'œil droit et l'anneau à l'oreille gauche…

Un Doppelgänger absolument parfait créé par magie noire à son image…

Le faux Link toisa le vrai du regard ; le même regard ; seule sa pigmentation le différenciait de son modèle… Sa peau était claire, d'un teint de porcelaine, ses cheveux étaient d'argent et l'iris de ses yeux d'améthyste ; Le cuir de ses bottes et de ses mitaines était noir, le lin de son caleçon et de son tricot était gris pâle et la serge de son pourpoint et de son bonnet était anthracite ; Link, un Link parfait, mais un Link de ténèbres.

Link Sombre ; Dark Link…

Le vrai Héros du Temps ne put réagir en se voyant ainsi de ses propres yeux ; l'idée, vaguement érotique et qui le remplit aussitôt de honte, lui traversa brièvement l'esprit qu'il était décidément un véritable apollon et qu'il tomberait sûrement amoureux de lui-même s'il était une femme…

Il frissonna de dégoût à cette pensée, et, poussant un cri de colère, colère contre lui-même mais après tout qui était son adversaire sinon lui-même, il leva son arme et chargea l'imposteur brutalement, d'un saut de l'esplanade au lac qui sembla défier les lois de la physique… Sans bondir mais exactement dans la même position et avec le même cri, le faux Link bloqua de son épée l'épée du vrai, comme sans effort.

Les jumeaux étaient face à face, fer croisé crachant des étincelles… Les yeux saphir de Link se plongeaient les yeux améthyste de Dark Link, les yeux améthyste de Dark Link se plongeaient dans les yeux saphir de Link ; même bouche ; même lèvre supérieure légèrement ourlée incroyablement sensuelle ; ils l'entrouvrirent en même temps pour souffler le même grognement d'effort, et la même goutte de sueur roula en même temps sur les deux tempes gauches… Profondément troublé, Link relâcha sa pression sur son adversaire et ramena son arme à lui ; une décharge électrique brève mais intense l'étourdit alors, suivie d'une chaleur mordante et fourmillante à l'épaule… sous le tissu vert tranché net qui se gorgeait de rouge sombre, la coupure était peu profonde mais atrocement douloureuse…

Avec des "plouf" qui soulevèrent des bouquets de gouttes retombant en formant des ronds qui se croisaient en se dispersant, le jeune héros blond recula de trois pas, avec un gémissement, moins de douleur que de colère contre lui-même ; mais à quoi songeait-il ? Il allait devoir se battre vraiment s'il voulait gagner ! L'autre avait beau avoir son visage, il n'était pas lui, et contrairement à lui serait sans pitié.

Link à nouveau poussa un cri, son double poussa le même, et à la même seconde ils bondirent l'un sur l'autre et leurs lames se frappèrent avec violence et un tintement métallique retentissant comme un coup de tonnerre ; elles se séparèrent, et se rencontrèrent encore, dans le même rugissement de métal, se séparèrent, se croisèrent, encore et encore, ballet de coups et concert de tintements, de taille, d'estoc, droit, en revers, d'une violence de plus en plus effrayante, à une vitesse de plus en plus démente ; en même temps ils jetèrent leurs boucliers au loin pour être plus libres de leurs mouvements et plus concentrés sur leurs attaques, en même temps ils frappaient, en même temps ils paraient, en même temps ils esquivaient, en même temps ils grognaient de douleur, de fatigue ou d'exaspération, identiques jusque dans leur façon de se battre…

Excédé, Link s'arc-bouta de toutes ses forces sur les muscles de ses cuisses, propagea leur poussée à ses mollets et s'éleva d'un bond surnaturel à plus de deux mètres de la surface de l'eau, attrapant le manche de son épée des deux mains pointe vers le sol, et dans un rugissement bestial, il l'abattit sur son double en retombant de tout son poids, cette botte que son amante la sublime reine des Gerudo lui avait enseignée sous le nom d'Estocade Plongeante ; le reflet sombre l'évita comme sans effort en glissant en avant ventre à terre, ou plutôt au ras de l'eau, bras tendu pointe en avant, en une reproduction parfaite de celle que la même reine avait enseignée au héros sous le nom de Coup Droit Roulé…

Crevant l'eau en soulevant des gerbes, Link se retourna à l'instant même où son pied toucha le fond, pour voir Dark Link se retourner en même temps, et avec un cri de rage il lui porta à son tour un Coup Droit Roulé ; le sosie aux cheveux d'argent l'évita tout aussi facilement… en sautant par-dessus dans une Estocade Plongeante !

Il savait qu'elle ne porterait pas ; s'il possédait toutes les connaissances de son modèle comme il le semblait, il le savait. C'était donc gratuit. Un simple défi. Pour montrer de quoi il était capable.

Link en ressentit une vexation qui le rendit presque fou de colère…

« Arrête de te la raconter, gamin ! lui cracha-t-il de sa belle voix grave étranglée de rage et d'exaltation. C'est moi le Héros du Temps ! Tu ne peux pas savoir faire ça ! »

Alors, creusant de ses pieds à la surface du lac un profond sillon encadré de deux hautes haies d'écume rugissante, il fondit sur lui en tourbillonnant, dans sa plus belle, sa plus parfaite et sa plus mortelle triple Attaque Tornade…

…pour sentir la lame de son épée stoppée net par l'ample et puissant mouvement circulaire de celle tout aussi belle, tout aussi parfaite et tout aussi mortelle que le reflet sombre lui avait portée en même temps avec le même profond sillon encadré des deux mêmes hautes haies d'écume rugissante…

Il était infaillible.

Il était imbattable…

Il était lui !

Link était le meilleur combattant de tout Hyrule, alors quel adversaire pouvait-il avoir plus de mal à vaincre que le meilleur combattant de tout Hyrule, lui-même ?!

Mais comment se vainc-t-on soi-même ?…

Le visage du garçon blond se décomposa, sa bouche béant sans pouvoir émettre un son et ses yeux s'exorbitant en un regard éperdu ; essoufflés, ils baissèrent leurs armes ; jouissant de sa détresse, Dark Link sourit de joie et de fierté, un sourire sublime, commissures des lèvres plissées, lèvre supérieure retroussée, rangée de dents blanches apparaissant discrètement, un sourire sublime ; le sourire qui avait fait changer Nabooru d'avis sur les hommes ; le sourire qui avait fait prendre conscience à Malon qu'elle était une femme ; le sourire qui ferait regretter Saria à jamais de ne pouvoir en devenir une…

…moment d'inattention dont Link profita pour enchaîner un dernier coup, droit, sec, bref, assez pour le surprendre ; il le transperça de part en part en plein milieu de la poitrine…

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut…

Avec le même "plouf" sonore qu'une pierre lancée dans une mare, il vit le corps de son ennemi se crever en cercles concentriques à l'entrée de sa lame et redevenir peu à peu parfaitement lisse autour d'elle…

Un coup d'épée dans l'eau !

Jamais cette expression n'avait à ce point pris tout son sens !

Link en fut tellement sonné, tellement consterné, qu'il en resta pétrifié, le bras gauche ridiculement tendu devant lui avec au bout son épée plantée dans le corps d'un adversaire qu'elle n'avait même pas blessé…

Sans paraître même ressentir la douleur, Dark Link détourna les yeux dans un regard songeur, une expression de gravité sur le visage, et prit enfin la parole :

« Tu ne peux pas me vaincre, dit-il. Pas seulement parce que je suis invulnérable. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas me vaincre… »

Sa voix, même sa voix était bien celle de Link, grave mais claire et chaude, à la fois juvénile et virile, suave ; c'était sa voix ; sa voix au réveil, le matin, un peu plus basse et légèrement enrouée, un son qui le troubla…

Et pour illustrer ses paroles, le reflet porta le même coup, reproduisit à l'identique parfait le mouvement du bras qui venait de l'embrocher ; le vrai Link se détourna in extremis d'un quart de tour vers la droite et ne dut qu'à l'acuité de ses réflexes de ne pas recevoir la pointe de l'épée en plein cœur ; mais le tranchant l'entailla du sternum à l'épaule, où la pointe se ficha profondément avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la balancer en arrière…

Le jeune héros blond poussa un hurlement de pure douleur vers la voûte de pierre ; il y avait des années qu'il n'avait plus été touché en combat, et encore sa farouche mais juste maîtresse ne le blessait-elle jamais aussi gravement, hormis peut-être la fois où elle l'avait puni de sa lâcheté d'un coup de poignard dans la paume de la main ; il vit sans vraiment la voir une épaisse projection de sang jaillir de son épaule sectionnée, sentit son bras froid s'effondrer inerte le long de son corps, et rien d'autre ; rien n'existait plus que la douleur, qui martelait tout son corps et mettait son esprit en miettes…

Lâchant son épée qui disparut au fond de l'eau près de lui pour s'attraper l'épaule droite de la main gauche, arrêter le flot de sang, presser sur les bords de la plaie pour que le sang ne les irrigue plus et que le reste du corps l'oublie, faire passer cette douleur, il s'effondra à genoux dans l'eau glacée, le visage défiguré par un masque de souffrance, ses beaux yeux bleus plissés pour retenir ses larmes…

Il était incapable de vaincre cet adversaire.

Tu ne peux tout simplement pas me battre…

À terre, désarmé, blessé, misérable, il ne comprenait plus ; son monde s'écroulait… tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fut de crier :

« Pourquoi ? »

Dark Link baissa son arme, bras le long du corps ; détournant un instant le regard vers le rai de lumière que projetait le creux dans le plafond, il prit une inspiration comme si c'était la première bouffée d'air de sa vie, puis reposa calmement ses beaux yeux d'améthyste sur son modèle et répondit, sur un ton où ne perçait ni haine, ni même amertume, mais juste une espèce de résignation un peu triste :

« Parce que je suis toi. Tout ce que tu sais, tout ce que tu as vu, tout ce que tu as vécu, je l'ai en mémoire. Mais ce sont tes souvenirs, pas les miens. Je les ai en mémoire comme si tu me les avais racontés, pas comme si je les avais vécus. »

Il ferma les yeux dans une expression de recueillement quasi angélique, levant un instant le visage vers le rayon de lumière au-dessus de lui, puis reprit :

« Et je veux les vivre. Je veux goûter aux meilleurs plats, je veux m'enivrer des meilleurs vins, je veux contempler les plus beaux couchers de soleil, je veux sentir la peau des plus belles femmes contre la mienne. »

Link considéra tout à coup son double d'un autre œil.

Il le comprenait.

S'il n'avait pas eu à être le Héros du Temps, à lutter au péril de sa vie contre le mal et pour les innocents, c'était exactement ce à quoi il aurait aimé consacrer sa vie lui aussi…

Et aussitôt il rougit de honte d'avoir pu un seul instant y songer !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?!

Il se sentait désarmé, impuissant…

Impuissant contre… lui-même ; le reflet de ses désirs, de ses faiblesses…

Et ce reflet le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il le scrutait, lisait dans sa mémoire, sa vie, ce qu'il était, comme dans un livre ouvert, et sourit ; inspirant comme s'il humait un parfum délicieux, les yeux clos et un sourire aux lèvres, il sembla un instant s'absorber dans ses pensées, avant de gémir avec volupté :

« À commencer par la plus belle de toutes… oh oui… Malon… »

Quand le prénom que son double avait prononcé, celui d'une jeune fille innocente, sans défense, de son amie, parvint à son esprit, Link entendit s'élever comme de lui-même du creux de son ventre un hurlement de rage démente ; s'appuyant sur le genou gauche, il faucha le ras de l'eau d'un puissant coup de pied circulaire rageur ; son cou-de-pied droit fouetta sèchement les genoux de Dark Link ; là encore, le coup projeta une éclaboussure avec un bruit de clapotis sonore et retentissant, mais le reflet parut fléchir ; était-il plus sensible aux coups contondants, qui dispersent et déforment largement la surface de l'eau, qu'aux coups tranchants ou traversants, portés par des objets si fins qu'ils pénètrent l'eau pratiquement sans remous ?

Dark Link grogna de dépit, se reprit, et en un éclair leva son arme et frappa ; le métal tinta à grand bruit contre le métal ; en un éclair Link avait plongé dans l'eau sa main gantée de cuir et ramassé la sienne… Ils se firent face, se souriant l'un à l'autre, peut-être juste pour le plaisir de contempler leur propre beauté sur le visage l'un de l'autre, firent tourner leurs épées en même temps, et reprirent le combat ; ils se bombardèrent l'un l'autre d'une pluie de coups de métal d'une force bestiale qui aurait fait s'écrouler des montagnes, soulevant des vagues d'écume, dansant, volant, mortellement beaux sous la langue de lumière ambrée à travers les gouttes sourdant de la pierre bleutée.

Mais le jeune héros aux cheveux d'or souffrait et perdait du sang ; peu à peu, insensiblement, son reflet sombre aux cheveux d'argent prit le dessus, inexorablement, jusqu'au moment où une giclée de rubis traversa l'espace…

Le cri ne put même pas sortir, étouffé par la souffrance.

Le tranchant de la lame de métal sombre du reflet s'était enfoncé de toute sa largeur dans le flanc droit du héros, sous les côtes ; l'intestin était touché…

La bouche grande ouverte dans son cri muet, il sentit un filet chaud et humide s'en écouler jusqu'à son menton ; Dark Link retira son arme du corps brisé de son modèle et adversaire d'un geste sec, et Link à nouveau s'effondra à genoux ; bizarrement, son double ne semblait pas heureux d'avoir gagné ; il ne souriait pas, ses beaux yeux mauves affichant un regard grave, sans pitié mais plein de respect.

« Un seul d'entre nous peut goûter aux meilleurs plats, s'enivrer des meilleurs vins, contempler les plus beaux couchers de soleil, sentir la peau de Malon contre la sienne, dit-il calmement de sa belle voix grave. Un seul d'entre nous peut sortir vivant d'ici. »

Baissant les yeux d'un air amer, il ajouta après un instant :

« Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi mais il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Link. »

Il leva son arme, et se mit à frapper, frapper, encore, encore et encore, lui tailladant le bras gauche, le torse, l'avant-bras droit, l'abdomen, la hanche gauche, la cuisse droite, faisant gicler le sang en tous sens par bouquets comme explose et se dissout une fusée de feu d'artifice rouge, et avec la même violence.

Le dernier coup leur arracha à tous les deux le même cri. Dark Link resta un instant immobile, Link ne pouvait plus bouger ; le reflet ramena doucement son arme à lui, et se campa devant son modèle ; il n'y avait aucun triomphalisme dans le regard qu'il posa sur lui, aucune joie, et pas non plus de moquerie ni de mépris, encore moins de haine.

« Pardonne-moi », dit-il encore.

Alors il retourna son épée dans sa main, lame en arrière le long de son bras, dans la position permettant de trancher avec le plus de force, et, lentement, comme tristement, il tendit son bras loin derrière lui, se mettant en position de porter le coup de grâce.

Link sut que c'était fini.

Il était vaincu.

Vaincu par lui-même.

Par ses désirs, ses faiblesses, qu'il croyait avoir chassés au loin, et qui lui revenaient à présent en plein visage avec son propre visage…

Le reflet de ce qu'il était…

Sans verser une larme, il laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur sa poitrine et là, tête basse, les yeux grands ouverts au regard vide rivé sur l'eau qui léchait son corps et qu'il teintait de son sang, il attendit la mort.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit devant lui son reflet dans l'eau…

Le reflet de ce qu'il était…

Le reflet…

Alors la dernière étincelle de vie qui restait au fond de son corps meurtri s'embrasa et, aussi vite, aussi fort qu'il en était encore capable, à la seconde même où son double pivotait de tout le poids de son corps bras en avant l'arme au poing dans le coup qui devait lui faire sauter la tête, lui attrapa la sienne à deux mains, la leva au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit à la verticale, pointe en bas, sur sa propre image qui se reflétait dans l'eau sous lui…

Sa tête ne sauta pas.

Le coup ne l'atteignit jamais.

Dark Link, le Link Sombre, n'avait pu achever son geste et, laissant son épée lui échapper de la main, un masque de stupeur et d'incompréhension sur son beau visage, il fixait sans y croire un regard éperdu sur son estomac, dont la chair, la peau et jusqu'au tissu de son habit par-dessus avaient éclaté, se teintant d'une tache noire qui s'élargissait de seconde en seconde, laissant échapper une épaisse rigole ininterrompue d'un liquide sombre…

C'était si évident…

Pour tuer son reflet, il fallait… tuer son reflet !

Le Link Sombre s'effondra à son tour à genoux, face à son modèle devenu sa victime et finalement son bourreau ; leurs visages se touchaient presque, et tandis que celui du reflet pâlissait, blêmissait à vue d'œil à mesure que la vie le quittait, le vrai héros restait fasciné de le contempler, contempler son visage, ce visage qui était le sien…

Grelottant du froid de la mort qui approchait, claquant des dents, hoquetant, le Link Sombre laissa couler une larme noire de son œil d'améthyste ; dans un sanglot, il gémit :

« Je voulais juste… exister… »

Et le ton de sa voix était si égaré, dépité, implorant, celui d'un enfant, un enfant puni par son père, à qui le rejet de ce modèle suffit pour que son monde s'écroule, qu'à son tour enfin son modèle ne put retenir ses larmes ; caressant de sa main valide le visage du Link Sombre, le vrai Link pleura en le voyant se liquéfier et retourner à l'eau d'où il avait émergé comme s'il se voyait mourir lui-même…

Et c'était vrai…

C'était son visage qu'il contemplait, son visage qu'il caressait de sa main ; son visage était le visage de Dark Link, comme le visage de Dark Link était le sien ; il était son reflet comme son reflet était lui…

Longtemps après qu'il ne resta plus rien du reflet sombre, la main tendue dans le vide gouttant lentement de gouttelettes d'une eau que toute vie avait quittée, ses épaules blessées et tout son corps meurtri secoués de spasmes, râlant, hoquetant, Link pleurait encore, sans pouvoir dire pourquoi…

Il venait de se voir mourir.

C'était l'expérience la plus effrayante, la plus bouleversante, la plus morbide et la plus perversement fascinante qu'il ait jamais vécue…

…mourir…

C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il allait vraiment mourir de toute façon.

Il se vidait de son sang…

Son intestin sectionné en déversait à lui seul des flots, et il n'avait pas un membre intact…

Se sentant tout à coup trop faible pour même pleurer, faible, lourd comme du plomb mais vide à l'intérieur, trempé, glacé, entouré de ténèbres, il s'y laissa sombrer.

Il bascula en arrière, désarticulé comme une poupée de chiffon gorgée d'eau, soulevant des gerbes d'écume en frappant de son dos, bras en croix, la surface du lac, où son sang s'échappant peu à peu formait une tache rose chamarrée de caillots plus foncés s'étalant peu à peu de plus en plus loin autour de lui.

Mais avant que l'eau ne recouvre son visage et ne le noie, tandis qu'il perdait connaissance, il crut entendre une voix vaguement familière sans qu'il fût encore en état de dire d'où il pouvait la connaître s'élever quelque part près de lui pour prononcer ces paroles vides de tout sens :

« Toi… Tu en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu si longtemps loin de moi ? Tu es nul ! »


	22. Chapitre 21: Revenir à la vie

**AVERTISSEMENT: chapitre classé M/interdit aux moins de 18 ans**

Dans un état de demi conscience, de vagues images floues et incompréhensibles lui passant sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte devant ses yeux palpitant sans parvenir à rester ouverts, le jeune héros blond au corps déchiré ne sentit même pas qu'on le traînait par les bras hors de l'eau, sur le fronton de marbre au bord du lac.

C'est le spasme qui le plia en deux au moment où le massage cardiaque lui rendit le souffle qui le réveilla, brusquement, la poitrine en feu, vomissant un flot d'eau écumante rosie de sang ; un instant désorienté, il gémit, un son rauque, douloureux, et bredouilla quelques paroles inaudibles en roulant les yeux dans toutes les directions pour essayer, lentement, péniblement, de reconstituer dans son esprit embrumé de douleur où il était et qui se tenait à ses côtés…

Il s'aperçut qu'il était nu, le sexe simplement couvert de sa chemise de plongée bleue.

Offusqué, il sursauta, et la douleur le foudroya ; une épaisse et abondante giclée de sang s'échappa de la plaie à son flanc droit…

« Ne bouge pas, dit la voix qu'il avait entendue avant de perdre conscience. Et pas de fausse pudeur, tu serais mort de froid avec tes vêtements trempés. »

Il tourna le regard vers l'endroit d'où il lui semblait que la voix provenait ; sa droite ; il vit d'abord une forme indistincte de couleur bleue, puis distingua qu'il s'agissait d'une Zora femelle, plutôt jeune apparemment.

Elle était agenouillée à son chevet, lui frictionnant énergiquement la poitrine de ses longs doigts souples ; sa peau était d'un bleu d'aigue-marine, tirant discrètement sur le vert, nacré et brillant, des nageoires en longues voilettes d'écailles translucides et scintillantes vert d'eau pendaient de ses coudes, et sa tête oblongue était d'une forme quelque part entre un crâne humain et celui d'un requin-marteau…

Link eut vaguement l'impression d'émerger, et sentit une espèce de soulagement ; cette silhouette si particulière était celle de la princesse Ruto…

« Ruto… souffla-t-il. Tu m'as déshabillé…  
– Et j'ai bien aimé ça, répondit l'arrogante princesse sur un ton taquin. J'ai tripoté partout ! Qu'est-ce que t'es bien roulé !  
– Je vais mourir, Ruto, articula faiblement le garçon blond. Ce n'est plus le moment de me jouer ton petit numéro de nymphomane… »

La jeune Zora lui fit un sourire qui se voulait charmeur mais dont l'inutilité, l'inefficacité à lui apporter aucun soulagement alors qu'il avait tant besoin d'aide ne fit que le rendre nerveux ; il grimaça de douleur et de détresse.

« Fais quelque chose, gémit-il. Je suis en train de mourir… »

C'est alors qu'avec toujours le même sourire, se penchant vers lui avec la bouche en cœur et un regard plein de tendresse, la princesse zora lui répliqua sur le ton d'une maman qui se moque gentiment de la peur du noir de son petit garçon :

« Mais non tu ne vas pas mourir ! »

Alors elle brandit un objet doré, scintillant d'une faible lueur ; c'était une petite fée, ces êtres magiques dont la seule raison d'être était de transmettre leur énergie vitale aux blessés pour les guérir, qui bourdonnait dans sa main au rythme des battements de ses petites ailes translucides ; Ruto relâcha la petite fée au-dessus de la plaie ouverte que Link avait aux viscères et, se mettant à tournoyer, en transe, la petite créature se mit à y répandre un épais nuage de poussière dorée, avant de disparaître dans l'extinction de son halo de lumière ; le but de sa vie était accompli, elle n'était plus, et quelque part dans le monde une autre venait de surgir, d'un ruisseau, d'un arbre ou d'une pierre, pour la remplacer aussitôt…

Sur la taille de Link, toute trace de la profonde blessure sanglante de laquelle il était en train de mourir avait disparu…

Tout à coup soulagé d'une terrible douleur, et se sentant nettement moins faible et nauséeux, poussant un grand soupir d'apaisement, il commença par goûter un instant au simple bonheur d'être encore en vie, avant de se tourner vers sa sauveuse…

« Eh bien, gronda-t-il, t'auras mis le temps avant de me soigner ! »

Elle tressaillit, paraissant soudain blessée, bien plus qu'une jeune fille, fût-elle une arrogante princesse, ne l'est d'une simple remarque, critique certes, mais au demeurant vraie.

« Merci, poiscaille, ajouta-t-il alors avec son sourire sensuel ravageur assorti d'un clin d'œil, cette fois c'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie… »

Alors, à ces mots, elle sembla rougir, ce qui n'a pas grand sens dans le cas d'un être à la peau bleue ; en tout cas le teint ses joues fonça, et elle sourit en haussant les épaules, détournant le visage, incapable de soutenir son regard bleu posé sur elle et son sourire…

Il la considéra un instant.

Elle était devenue vraiment jolie ; ayant passé toute sa vie parmi des êtres différents de lui, Kokiri, Gerudo, Goron, Subrosiens, Tokays, y compris Zora, il n'avait aucun a priori racial, ne voyait plus les différences et savait reconnaître la beauté indépendamment de tout critère physique ; ce qu'il voyait n'était pas un être surnaturel ou monstrueux, une femme poisson, mais une femme, tout simplement ; elle était manifestement élancée et athlétique, parfaitement proportionnée avec un buste court, de longues jambes, une taille fine, une imposante poitrine habillée d'un bustier bleu et de larges hanches d'où pendaient les mêmes nageoires translucides et scintillantes qu'à ses coudes, ceintes d'un pagne qui dissimulait son entrejambe ; son nez était long et droit, ses lèvres charnues, et ses grands yeux mauves aux longs cils affichaient un regard ferme, déterminé, celui d'une future reine, mais doux et espiègle, moins arrogant que par le passé ; celui d'une jeune fille en fleur…

« Alors tu m'aimes bien ? hasarda-t-elle sur un ton interrogateur et plein d'espoir.  
– Tu sais que oui, répondit-il avec un regard doux sur le ton d'un grand frère qui fait la leçon à sa petite sœur.  
– Alors nous allons pouvoir consommer notre mariage ! », s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup.

Link, encore trop endolori pour bouger, ouvrit à ces mots deux grands yeux ronds, frissonnant, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment…

« Arrête, putain, on n'est pas mariés, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix aiguë et tremblante et sur un ton précipité qui trahissaient son anxiété.  
– Il y a six ans quand tu es parti je t'ai très clairement exprimé mon intention de t'épouser, objecta la princesse sur un ton et avec un sourire qui n'admettaient pas de réplique, et tu n'as pas protesté ni exprimé ton désaccord.  
– Je n'ai pas accepté non plus ! s'offusqua le jeune homme, blessé dans son orgueil de mâle en train de se faire posséder par une femelle.  
– Tu m'as répondu très exactement "si tu veux", répondit la jeune zora sur un ton onctueux, hochant la tête en baissant les paupières. Ce sont tes paroles exactes.  
– Mais c'était des paroles en l'air, cria presque le jeune homme au bord de la panique, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais sérieuse ! »

Ruto lui fit les gros yeux avec une moue boudeuse qui ourla sa lèvre inférieure et rendit un instant à son visage l'expression ombrageuse et méchante qu'elle avait autrefois, enfant, avant que l'affection de Link l'attendrisse.

Il en était mal récompensé…

« Quel impudent ! cracha-t-elle. Comment peux-tu me faire faux-bond ? Si tu es un homme, agis comme tel ! Assume ! »

Empoignant alors la chemise de viscose bleue qu'elle lui avait posée sur les hanches pour couvrir son intimité, elle la jeta au loin avec autorité, un air impérieux sur le visage, et, baissant des yeux soudain embués de fièvre sur la partie du corps qu'elle venait de mettre à nu, elle attrapa le sexe de Link à pleine main avec un sourire humide d'envie.

Incapable de bouger, les bras en croix et les yeux rivés au plafond, vaincu, résigné, il poussa un profond soupir rauque où se mêlaient l'humiliation et un désir pervers…

« Ah, oui ! gloussa-t-elle du fond de la gorge, pas de doute, tu es un homme ! »

Link dût se rendre lui aussi à cette évidence ; il était en érection complète…

Remuant délicatement les doigts autour du sexe dur et dressé et déplaçant lentement, doucement sa main le long de son imposante longueur, elle sentit avec délice et envie la peau glisser au fil de ses mouvements, le masturbant en y prenant plus encore de plaisir que lui, les yeux mi-clos, sourire aux lèvres, la langue entre les dents, avec des commentaires admiratifs cavaliers, presque obscènes, soufflés d'une voix assourdie de désir :

« Mmmh, qu'elle est belle… Qu'elle est grosse… Qu'elle est dure ! »

Link gémissait sans discontinuer, feu aux joues et larmes aux yeux, sa seule main valide se crispant sur le marbre sous lui à faire crisser ses ongles…

« Non… Non… Non ! »

Quand elle cessa de lui secouer le sexe et le lâcha, il était raide à lui faire mal, palpitant, au bord de l'orgasme mais pas encore, en pleine excitation ; pour repérer cet instant sans s'y tromper, il fallait qu'elle ait déjà de l'expérience en la matière…

Elle se leva, longue, élancée, athlétique, arracha son corsage et son pagne bleus de deux gestes brusques et les jeta au loin, sans quitter des yeux la virilité de l'homme qu'elle désirait tant depuis si longtemps ; elle l'enjamba, vint se placer au-dessus de lui, en position pour s'empaler sur son sexe, oscillant de la tête avec un regard doux et un sourire sublime…

« Non… gémit Link d'une voix cassée. Non, Ruto, putain, arrête… C'est un viol… Me fais pas ça… »

Sourde à ses supplications, elle s'accroupit soigneusement mais vivement, et il sentit avec un mélange d'horreur et de plaisir foudroyant son sexe s'engloutir, disparaître entièrement dans le sien gonflé et trempé de désir ; aussitôt après il sentit son bassin taper contre le sien, fouettant violemment la profonde coupure qu'il avait à la hanche, et il poussa un hurlement de douleur, déchirant, interminable, ne retenant plus ses larmes de douleur, de honte, de dépit et de plaisir, et tandis qu'elle remuait du bassin, allant et venant sur, autour et le long de lui, gémissant, soupirant, souriant, se mordant les lèvres, se tenant la tête à deux mains, il n'était plus qu'un hurlement, jusqu'à l'instant où à son tour, se figeant tout à coup, levant la tête au ciel, yeux fermés, elle poussa un cri formidable…

Il se tut, hébété ; loin de l'assourdir, de lui faire mal, le cri, long, aigu et monocorde de la jeune princesse zora sur lui était mélodieux, charmant, reposant, et tout à coup il sentit partout dans son corps une sourde vibration, berçante, apaisante ; soudain il se sentit si bien que tous ses muscles se relâchèrent et qu'il se sentit répandre sa semence, avec un profond soupir de soulagement…

Ruto se détacha de lui et s'étendit sur le sol à sa droite, se blottissant contre lui ; elle haletait, épuisée mais heureuse ; fixant le plafond, il sourit, un sourire qu'elle trouva magnifique, bouleversant, presque érotique…

« Tu m'as violé, lui souffla-t-il.  
– Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit-elle en lui caressant le torse de sa main et la cuisse de son genou, tu serais mort avant que j'aie eu le temps de t'expliquer…  
– M'expliquer pourquoi mes blessures sont refermées et je me sens parfaitement bien ? »

En effet, ses plaies ouvertes avaient toutes cessé de saigner, désormais refermées par des croûtes formées anormalement vite, qui le démangeaient un peu mais ne lui faisaient plus mal.

« Oui, confessa-t-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Nous les Zora, nous sommes voisins des dauphins… Comme eux nous émettons des ondes sonores qui vibrent sur une fréquence qui stimule les organes et accélère la cicatrisation… Mais nous ne pouvons l'émettre qu'au moment de l'orgasme.  
– Tu pouvais te satisfaire toi-même et laisser mon corps tranquille…  
– Et ne pas en profiter ? s'écria-t-elle hilare. Ben ç'aurait été du gâchis ! »

Alors, enfin il tourna son visage vers le sien, la contemplant de ses beaux yeux bleus et, dans un sourire, il lui demanda le plus sérieusement du monde, sur un ton sensuel qui la fit frémir d'émotion et de désir :

« Sérieusement, tu voudrais en profiter _vraiment_ ? »

C'était sorti tout seul.

C'était sorti tout seul, mais il ne le regrettait pas, et n'allait pas s'en dédire.

Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui, qui n'était pas tellement porté sur le sexe, qui n'avait plus touché une femme depuis longtemps sans que ça lui manque, lui avait-il tout à coup fait cette proposition, et pourquoi à elle, après tant de femmes à qui il avait eu l'occasion de faire cette proposition, pourquoi à elle ce jour-là et pas à une autre avant ?

Parce qu'ils étaient déjà nus et allongés côte à côte et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un pas à franchir ? Parce qu'il voulait garder un meilleur souvenir que leur brève et douloureuse étreinte non consentie et sans plaisir de l'instant d'avant ? Parce qu'il se sentait piqué dans sa dignité d'homme de ne pas avoir eu l'initiative ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle était la première femme depuis tout ce temps qu'il connaissait, qu'il appréciait et avec laquelle il avait une relation ancienne, solide, qui allait plus loin que celle qu'il avait avec ces autres femmes auxquelles il s'était refusé et qui pouvait aller encore plus loin sans qu'ils en souffrent ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais poser cette question lui était apparu évident…

Ruto, elle, crut en l'entendant sentir son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et les cieux s'ouvrir au-dessus de sa tête…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant, les yeux plissés de joie.

« Tu veux dire… _vraiment _? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix chargée d'excitation en s'accompagnant de gestes de la main. Pas juste…, mais que toi tu me… ?  
– Ouais…  
– Et comment ! », exulta-t-elle.

Lui adressant un clin d'œil, il bascula sur son flanc droit ; c'était si bon, si facile à présent qu'il n'avait plus la moindre plaie… Lui caressant la joue de sa main gauche, il amena son visage au sien, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa…

C'est alors qu'il la sentit se raidir et le repousser.

« Quelle horreur ! s'écria-t-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres. On dirait un poulpe ! Tu n'es pas censé faire ventouse ! Beurk ! Si tu baises aussi mal que tu embrasses, je rentre au village tout de suite ! »

Link se leva comme un diable sort de sa boite en poussant un cri de rage et d'exaspération, poings serrés.

« Aaah, et merde ! jura-t-il. J'en ai marre de cette fille ! C'est pas possible de me castrer comme ça ! »

Balançant nerveusement les bras, il se dirigeait vers le lac, en se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'y noyer ; à son tour, Ruto se remit debout, et le suivit d'un pas hésitant, honteuse d'avoir été si dure et grossière avec ce garçon qu'elle désirait tant et qui s'était montré si tendre…

« Ne fais pas la tête, implora-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te blesser…  
– Ça ne marche pas, Ruto, dit-il sans se retourner. Entre Nous. C'est comme quand on était gosses. Quoi qu'on fasse, on se déchire ; on se plaît mais on ne se supporte pas…  
– Pardon, Link, murmura-t-elle. Je veux que ça marche… »

Elle était debout derrière lui, les pieds dans l'eau à quelques pas du bas de l'escalier immergé, et se blottit contre lui, prenant ses épaules musculeuses dans ses petites mains bleues et posant la joue sur son dos large et robuste, les yeux clos de plaisir de sentir tant de puissance et de douceur.

Il était rare et précieux comme une perle dans une huître que l'arrogante princesse royale des Zora demande pardon.

Mais elle n'était plus une princesse royale en cet instant, elle n'était plus qu'une femme amoureuse, qui n'avait plus que faire de son rang en regard de son désir pour cet homme…

Touché, il posa sa main gauche sur son épaule droite où il caressa la main de son amie ; elle frissonna ; il se retourna, la regardant droit dans les yeux d'un regard fiévreux et terriblement attirant, lui prenant le visage à deux mains, s'apprêtant à nouveau à déposer sur ses lèvres une preuve de sa tendresse ; là, il se raidit, hésitant ; il ne voulait pas la dégoûter à nouveau…

« Non, ne t'arrête pas, lui dit-elle précipitamment. Embrasse-moi…  
– J'ai peur de ne pas savoir… », souffla-t-il timidement.

Nabooru n'avait jamais toléré qu'il l'embrasse, signe infâmant de dépendance l'un envers l'autre.

C'était la seule des choses de l'amour qu'elle ne lui avait pas enseignée.

La plus simple et la plus belle…

« Je vais t'apprendre, lui murmura Ruto avec un sourire plein de tendresse. Entrouvre les lèvres… les dents… »

Il obéit ; elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et articula :

« Glisse doucement ta langue entre les miennes…  
– La langue ? s'étonna-t-il.  
– Mais oui… caresse la mienne avec… doucement… »

Il obéit. Avec succès.

« Attire ma langue avec la tienne, reprit la jeune Zora. Mmmh… oui… suis mon mouvement quand je bouge ma langue, je suis le tien quand c'est toi qui bouges…  
– C'est bizarre… C'est très mécanique… mais en même temps instinctif… comme de la musique…  
– Une danse, approuva-t-elle. Invite ma langue à danser… »

Il caressa la langue de Ruto de la sienne en la ramenant à sa place, ressentant des picotements électriques de pur plaisir dans la bouche, et laissa la langue de son amie pénétrer en lui, avec une timidité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas…

« Hum, fit-elle avec délice. On recommence, et cette fois tu refermeras tes lèvres sur ma langue à la fin, comme pour m'empêcher de te la reprendre… »

Alors Link ferma les yeux et, déjà accoutumé, déjà enivré de ces gestes et des sensations qu'ils suscitent, n'eut qu'à se laisser aller pour rejouer sans un faux pas le ballet chavirant, et quand vint à la fin le moment où ses lèvres se refermèrent doucement sur la langue de Ruto qui s'en écartait avec une lenteur langoureuse, il l'entendit pousser un profond gémissement de plaisir et ressentit une caresse électrisante dans tout son corps, une sensation délirante de pur bonheur qui lui fit tourner la tête et cogner le cœur dans la poitrine…

Embrasser était peut-être encore plus merveilleusement délicieux que faire l'amour…

C'était un échange équitable et désintéressé de pure tendresse sans risque de blesser l'autre ; c'était la même sensation que de mordre avec délice dans le plus exotique et le plus succulent des fruits, sentir sa peau veloutée sur ses lèvres, sa chair acidulée sur sa langue, son jus gouleyant dans sa bouche, c'était charnel, purement érotique…

Il en avait une érection…

Soudain fébrile, à-demi fou de désir, embrassant avec plus de passion la jeune Zora qu'il sentait s'abandonner entre ses bras, il l'enlaça par les épaules et la serra contre lui ; elle le prit par la taille, laissant ses mains descendre impudiquement sur ses fesses, les pressant, l'attirant par le bassin contre son bassin, son sexe dressé lui caressant l'entrejambe…

Ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'eau, enlacés des mains et des lèvres, le rai de lumière provenant du trou dans la voûte de pierre au-dessus d'eux léchant leurs corps brûlants d'une lueur ambrée, le bruit régulier des gouttelettes s'échappant de la pierre et le murmure de la chute d'eau au loin électrisant leurs esprits, et là, sur les marches de marbre à-demi immergées de l'antique escalier entouré de pierre et d'eau, d'un coup de rein tendre et éperdu de désir impatient, il la pénétra.

Surprise et ravie de la vigueur de cet amant dont elle n'avait pas pu jauger la valeur l'instant d'avant dans leur première étreinte, utilitaire, misérable, sans plaisir, elle l'accueillit abandonnée, sans résistance, comme le redécouvrant totalement ; ses mains cramponnées au dos de son homme, elle laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir et de joie…

Oh, Déesses… il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le morceau de viande morte sur lequel elle s'était empalée un moment plus tôt par seule nécessité ! À présent chaud et vivant au-dessus d'elle, que de plaisir il éveillait, que de sensations par millions, trop nombreuses et confuses pour que son esprit puisse encore les analyser, les laissant à son corps tressaillant, quelle volupté de le sentir caresser son visage, ses lèvres et sa langue de ses lèvres, quelle excitation de le sentir empoigner et pétrir ses seins durcis et délicieusement douloureux de sa main ferme et râpeuse, quel ravissement de sentir son autre main la protégeant amoureusement de la dureté de l'arête des marches sous ses reins qu'elle irradiait de chaleur, quel frisson de sentir sa peau si douce contre la sienne, ses cicatrices si mâles dessus et ses muscles si durs dessous, quel vertige de sentir son sexe remplir le sien, sa chair frottant la sienne, son bassin battant le sien, allant et venant contre et en elle, lentement ou frénétiquement, doucement ou brutalement, modulant son rythme avec art et amour pour lui procurer autant de plaisir que possible et le faire durer aussi longtemps que possible…

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus touché une femme…

Plus jamais depuis Nabooru, comme s'il portait son deuil, le deuil d'une première fois qui s'était changée en un premier amour…

Si longtemps, et pourtant tout lui était revenu, sans maladresse, sans impatience, sans blesser ni humilier… Il n'aimait pas faire l'amour ; il aimait l'amour lui-même…

Enfin il se répandit en elle avec un râle de bonheur et elle poussa un cri, un cri puissant et profond, du creux de son ventre noué et brûlant de plaisir, une onde sonore aigüe et vibrante formidable, sans commune mesure avec la première…

* * *

Ils étaient allongés sur la chemise de plongée étendue sur l'esplanade de marbre, haletants, encore imprégnés l'un de l'autre et étourdis de bien-être ; la jeune fille divaguait, sur le point de défaillir et sombrer dans un sommeil délicieux tant elle se sentait détendue, lui fixait le plafond avec un sourire heureux.

Il avait eu peur que ce soit dégoûtant, que sa peau bleue soit froide et visqueuse comme celle d'un poisson, qu'elle en ait l'odeur infecte, mais non ; elle avait la peau aussi douce, ferme et chaude que n'importe quelle autre femme brûlant de désir, et un bon petit goût salé et iodé ; ils n'étaient pas de la même race, aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, mais pour lui il n'y avait pas la moindre différence, pas la moindre barrière entre eux…

Il repensait à sa réaction la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sept ans plus tôt, encore enfant, quand elle s'était écriée avec dégoût qu'il était blanc, poilu et dégueulasse et qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui ; apparemment, elle avait franchement changé d'avis ! Et lui aussi, qui s'était retenu de lui répliquer avec le même dégoût qu'elle était bleue, chauve et gluante et qu'il n'avait pas plus envie qu'elle d'être son ami ; on croit tout savoir, mais on ne comprend rien à ces choses-là quand on est petit… Il pouffa de rire ; une autre pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient allongés nus l'un contre l'autre… mais la première fois, ça n'avait certes pas été pour la même raison ni avec les mêmes effets ; plus chaste…

Oh, oui…

Que de souvenirs il avait d'elle…

Les bons comme les mauvais, et même les mauvais étaient devenus inestimables avec le temps ; oui, vraiment, elle était quelqu'un et comptait pour lui, et leur union aujourd'hui voulait dire quelque chose et comptait pour lui ; il avait eu raison de se donner à elle.

Il en était heureux.

Une seule chose le tracassait…

« Tu es une princesse royale zora, dit-il de sa belle voix grave, et moi un roturier étranger ; d'une autre race… est-ce que coucher avec toi n'était pas une insulte de ma part envers ton rang et envers peuple ? Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas… déshonorée ? Souillée ? »

Ruto sembla émerger au son de sa voix ; tournant vers lui un visage éclairé d'un grand sourire, elle lui susurra :

« Oh oui, tu m'as souillée, mon salaud, tu m'as toute salopée… »

S'ensuivit une bordée d'obscénités…

« Ruto, gronda-t-il, tu peux rester sérieuse un instant ? J'aimerais savoir si je suis toujours le bienvenu chez les Zora ou si j'ai commis un crime à leurs yeux… »

La princesse s'appuya alors sur son coude gauche pour redresser son buste, le visage au-dessus de celui du jeune homme blond.

« Le sexe ne sera jamais un crime aux yeux des Zora, annonça-t-elle. Nous sommes en partie des animaux, nous n'avons pas la même morale que vous, les humains… Pour nous, le sexe est naturel, parfaitement accepté, sans rien de choquant. D'ailleurs, notre partie humaine nous a amenés à en faire une fête, une action de grâce aux Déesses. Pour ma part, j'ai été rituellement déflorée tout de suite après ma première lune de femme…  
– Et ce n'est pas grave si c'est avec un étranger ? demanda-t-il penaud.  
– Aucune importance, l'assura-t-elle. Et d'ailleurs tu es presque des nôtres…  
– Alors si tu le dis, tout va bien… »

Link inspira profondément, l'air soudain absorbé dans ses pensées, avant de reprendre :

« Il y a pourtant une personne à qui ça ne va pas faire plaisir… »

Ruto éclata de rire.

« Ah, je vois ! ironisa-t-elle. Toi, tu as rencontré le Capitaine Mikau, et il t'a fait son numéro de l'amoureux transi…  
– Oh… Tu es au courant de ses sentiments… commenta amèrement le garçon blond.  
– Mais Link, confessa la princesse zora avec un demi-sourire et un regard perdu dans le vague, Mikau et moi passons tout son temps libre à faire des galipettes ensemble !  
– Tu es vraiment une garce, conclut Link avec un clin d'œil.  
– Et j'aime ça », ajouta Ruto en lui retournant son clin d'œil.

Alors le jeune Hylien aux cheveux d'or se leva de leur matelas improvisé, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout à son tour, et ramassa la chemise de viscose bleue, restée délicieusement sèche et chauffée par leurs corps, pour se la nouer autour de la taille ; puis il annonça d'une voix claire au ton direct :

« Bon, au travail, maintenant. Tu n'as pas quelque chose pour moi ? »

Ruto le fixa sans comprendre, penchant la tête à droite ; ramassant et remettant ses propres habits pour masquer un instant son embarras, elle se retourna enfin à nouveau vers lui qui n'avait pas détaché son regard d'elle et enfin lui lâcha :

« Je t'ai donné mon corps, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux de plus.  
– Mon p'tit poisson, répliqua affectueusement le jeune héros avec un regard doux et bouleversant dans ses beaux yeux bleus, je n'ai trouvé que toi dans ce sanctuaire désert, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça signifie… »

C'est à cet instant que la jeune Zora sembla retrouver soudain la mémoire de quelque chose qu'elle aurait oublié depuis longtemps ; ouvrant tout rond les yeux, elle fut soudain entourée d'une aveuglante lumière dorée et, tendant les mains apparemment sans raison, dans un état second, comme mue par un instinct enfoui en elle, elle énonça haut et fort d'une voix désincarnée qui n'était pas la sienne :

« _Héros du Temps, porteur de la Triforce, par la sainte magie conférée par les Déesses à la Terre d'Or Sacrée, moi Ruto Sage de l'Eau te remets le Talisman fragment de la Terre d'Or et porteur de son pouvoir_… »

Alors entre ses mains tendues vers lui l'une contre l'autre, paumes vers le ciel, il vit se matérialiser dans des rayons de lumière une médaille d'un bleu scintillant marquée d'un symbole en forme de six gouttes disposées en fleur la pointe vers le centre.

Le troisième Talisman !

Il avait enfin réussi !

Il se saisit de l'artefact, pensant d'abord le ranger dans son sac de voyage avec les deux autres, mais aussitôt que l'objet magique passa de la main de la jeune Zora à la sienne, la lumière dorée qui l'entourait se dissipa et elle redevint elle-même.

Comme sonnée, elle s'affaissa ; il la retint d'un bras viril et puissant passé autour de sa taille, avec un sourire irrésistible.

« Je… bredouilla-t-elle. Moi, sage de l'Eau ? Je ne…  
– Que tu le veuilles ou non, que tu le comprennes ou non, expliqua le jeune homme blond d'une voix douce, c'est ce que tu es de toute éternité, et je l'ai compris dès l'instant où j'ai entendu ta voix me tirer du néant pendant que je mourais. »

Elle lui rendit timidement son sourire.

L'embrassant une dernière fois, il serra la pièce magique dans sa paume en formulant en silence le souhait de sortir enfin du temple désormais purifié…


	23. Chapitre 22: Mon frère

Arrogant et magnifique seul face à tout un bataillon, le menton levé en signe de défi, baigné de lumière par le soleil radieux au milieu du ciel sans nuage au-dessus de l'herbe verte de la vallée, lui aussi de ciel, de soleil et de nature, comme en communion avec la terre qu'il avait juré de défendre au prix de sa vie, ses cheveux blonds et son bonnet vert oscillant doucement dans la brise légère, il toisait de ses beaux yeux bleus au regard fier la horde de dizaines de grosses brutes olivâtres au faciès porcin qui piaffaient hache à la main et bave aux babines en attendant de devenir ceux qui ramèneraient la tête du héros à leur maître vénéré…

Entre ses longues cuisses musclées, sa pouliche alezane Epona piétinait nerveusement le sol du bout d'un sabot en soufflant bruyamment…

Toute une centurie, quatre-vingt Moblins harnachés, surarmés et puants piétinant honteusement l'herbe sous leurs pieds contre lui seul…

Il sourit.

Facile !

Portant sa main gauche au manche de son épée dans son dos, il dégaina et la fit mouliner sans regarder, avec désinvolture, avant de leur lancer :

« Belle journée pour mourir, hein ? »

Il se trouva un suppôt de Ganondorf plus courageux ou plus bête que les autres pour lui répondre que c'était lui qui allait mourir ; c'était le genre de prétexte que le héros attendait pour leur foncer dessus et tailler dans la masse…

Mais tout aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait lancée au galop, il tira sur les rênes de la petite jument pour l'obliger à l'arrêt ; elle se cabra si fort qu'il tomba le cul par terre…

Devant lui, les Moblins de tête s'étaient tous retournés vers leurs lignes arrière, qui tombaient comme des mouches par dizaines avec de grandes gerbes de sang…

Ouvrant grand les yeux pour essayer de distinguer ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver, il ne vit qu'une forme bleue tournoyant parmi leurs rangs… la forme s'approchant, à vive allure, comme dans du beurre, sans rencontrer de résistance, le jeune héros aux cheveux blonds finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, un homme seul en train d'exterminer quatre-vingt Moblins ; et de quelle façon ! Tournoyant, roulant, des mains, des pieds, jamais plus d'un seul membre touchant terre, et la quittant sitôt qu'un autre l'y rejoignait, il les déchiquetait sur son passage comme une meule…

Quand le dernier, le plus proche de Link, s'effondra mort découpé de trois taillades en travers du visage et trois autres en travers du torse, partant en poussière avant de toucher le sol comme toutes les créatures maléfiques invoquées par Ganondorf, l'homme vêtu de bleu se posa gracieusement sur ses deux pieds joints, bras croisés en "x" devant la poitrine prolongés au bout par ses armes maculées de sang, six longues aiguilles souples réparties dans ses deux mains, coincées dans les espaces entre ses doigts.

Le héros, se redressant honteusement, le toisa de la tête aux pieds d'un regard suspicieux ; c'était un homme visiblement très jeune, peut-être pas plus âgé que lui, dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, encore un adolescent en somme, mais d'une musculature imposante sur une ossature pourtant fine ; il était vêtu d'une combinaison moulante, bleu azur rehaussée de pièces bleu marine sur les cuisses et les bras, qui dévoilait son anatomie, longues jambes musclées aux cuisses noueuses, bras aux biceps saillants, larges épaules, puissants pectoraux bombés et tablettes de chocolat dures comme fer, un buste en "v", large et puissant au niveau du thorax et s'affinant à la taille, sans un bourrelet, et une bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe qui ne laissait planer aucun doute ; seul son visage en fait était dissimulé, par un turban sur sa tête dont il avait enroulé les pans devant son nez et sa bouche et d'où ne dépassaient que de longues mèches lisses et souples de cheveux blond platine et une paire de magnifiques yeux en amande à l'iris rouge rubis purement hypnotique au regard grave et comme légèrement triste ; sa tenue était complétée par des bandelettes enroulées autour de ses poignets et de l'une de ses cuisses, et un chasuble à col roulé, blanc et très effiloché, sur lequel était brodé en fil doré un symbole représentant un œil grand ouvert duquel partaient quatre rayons pointus figurant les quatre points cardinaux : le symbole des Sheikahs…

D'ailleurs, sa peau diaphane et ses yeux rouges étaient des attributs typiquement sheikahs ; il restait donc encore des survivants de cette tribu de tueurs à gages discrets, secrets, silencieux et mortels que l'on croyait éteinte et dont certains commençaient même à dire qu'elle n'avait jamais existé…

Les deux jeunes gens se toisaient, sans savoir comment régir ni comment l'autre allait réagir, Epona non loin piaffant nerveusement, quand le jeune Sheikah prit soudain la parole, d'une voix grave et basse, comme sortie de nulle part :

« _Le soleil qui se lève finira par se coucher_  
_Une vie qui s'éveille un jour s'éteindra_  
_Le soleil chasse la lune et la lune le soleil_  
_Les vivants bientôt morts le temps apaisera…_  
Voilà qui devrait te parler, Héros du Temps… Oui, je sais qui tu es. Difficile cependant de ne pas te connaître, tout le monde ne parle que de toi… Mais la personne qui m'envoie n'est pas "tout le monde". »

Link fronça les yeux avec méfiance et, le poing se serrant sur le manche de son épée, lâcha :

« Ganondorf ?  
– Jamais, gronda le jeune Sheikah. C'est Impa qui m'envoie… »

À l'évocation de ce nom qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis de longues années, au point de l'oublier presque, le jeune Hylien se sentit subitement envahi par une foule de souvenirs et de sentiments qui le troublèrent profondément… Il ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir émettre un son…

Impa ? Impa était vivante ? Alors peut-être la petite princesse Zelda…

La question lui échappa toute seule.

« Oui, assura le jeune Sheikah en baissant les bras le long du corps et en hochant la tête, la princesse est en pleine forme ; ma maîtresse lui a trouvé la plus sûre des cachettes. »

Mais un renseignement si vague était loin de suffire à Link quand il s'agissait de son amour de jeunesse et de la personne qui veillait sur elle, il voulut tout savoir sur elles et assaillit Sheik de questions, où sont-elles, sont-elles bien cachées, vraiment en sécurité, et que font-elles de leur temps, est-ce que tout va vraiment si bien que ça pour elles, comment se porte la princesse, est-ce qu'elle est toujours la plus belle des petites filles, ah mais non c'est vrai elle est grande maintenant, est-ce qu'elle parle toujours comme un dictionnaire, Déesses, j'espère qu'aucun garçon n'a attenté à sa vertu ; le Sheikah les balaya toutes d'un revers de la main et se contenta d'asséner que là où Zelda était cachée, personne au monde ne serait capable de la trouver.

« J'en suis ravi, répondit Link. Mais qu'attends-tu de moi, alors ? Je lève les malédictions de Ganondorf l'une après l'autre, et Impa semble n'avoir besoin de personne pour protéger la princesse, alors que puis-je faire de plus ?  
– Eh bien, commença le jeune homme vêtu de bleu en rangeant négligemment ses aiguilles dans un étui à sa ceinture, tu peux me dire s'il y a de la place pour un deuxième beau mec bien gaulé et rêvant d'arracher les tripes à Ganondorf dans ta petite vendetta… »

Link sourit franchement ; ce gars était un peu cérémonieux, un peu poseur, mais indubitablement ils étaient de la même trempe ! Il lui tendit sa main gantée de cuir ; le jeune Sheikah la prit dans la sienne, aux doigts entourés d'anneaux de bandelettes, et la serra chaleureusement et vigoureusement.

« Bienvenue dans le club des beaux mecs bien gaulés qui rêvent d'arracher les tripes à Ganondorf, lança Link sur un ton faussement solennel. Link, Héros du Temps.  
– Sheik, Assassin de l'Ombre. »

Link et Sheik ; Sheik et Link.

Une équipe venait de se former et devait ne jamais se défaire ; et bientôt elle devint aussi célèbre que l'avait été Link tout seul. On ne parlait plus de lui sans parler de son compagnon ; le jeune Sheikah se mit à inspirer autant de terreur aux hommes et autant de désir aux femmes que le Héros du Temps.

Il faut dire qu'il aurait été difficile de ne pas les remarquer ; il aurait fallu vivre au fond d'une caverne pour ne pas entendre parler des revers retentissants qu'ils infligeaient à eux deux aux armées de Ganondorf.

Ainsi, il ne s'était pas écoulé trois jours depuis leur rencontre quand ils croisèrent sur une voie de circulation un paysan à bord d'une carriole chargée de marchandises qu'il allait livrer à la ville arrêté par une brigade de Moblins sous prétexte d'une inspection ; en les voyant de loin piller et saccager les fruits du labeur de ce pauvre homme en prétendant chercher des marchandises illégales, Link eut un ricanement de fond de gorge et glissa à l'oreille de son compagnon :

« Mon pote, ta légende commence aujourd'hui. »

Alors, trop heureux de cette occasion de se mettre en évidence tout en faisant une bonne action, Sheik s'avança d'un pas décidé, somma poliment mais fermement les demi-hommes au faciès porcin de cesser de gâcher le travail de cet innocent, et punit leur refus en les tuant jusqu'au dernier sans oublier de déclamer quelques beaux vers bien rimés, et quand le paysan confondu de gratitude lui demanda s'il avait bien l'insigne honneur de se trouver face à Link le Héros du Temps, il fut tout fier de le détromper et de se présenter comme le _nouvel équipier_ du Héros du Temps, Sheik l'Assassin de l'Ombre, oui monsieur !

De même, le surlendemain, descendus incognito dans une ville de province pour s'y ravitailler, quand ils virent deux miliciens entrés juste après eux sans les reconnaître brutaliser la vendeuse de la boulangerie où ils étaient venus acheter une miche de pain en lui laissant le choix de leur faire cadeau de toutes les viennoiseries qu'ils voudraient manger ou de les faire payer mais de les laisser la baiser tous les deux en échange, ils prirent soin de se présenter comme l'équipe des héros Link le Héros du Temps _et_ Sheik l'Assassin de l'Ombre à la jeune femme bouleversée après avoir passé par la fenêtre l'un de ses agresseurs et fendu le comptoir de la boutique avec la tête de l'autre…

Dès lors, tout alla très vite : chaque nouvelle personne qu'ils sauvaient, pétrie de reconnaissance et d'admiration, se dépêchait d'aller répéter à toutes ses connaissances que le beau et fort Héros du Temps avait un nouveau compagnon d'armes aussi beau et aussi fort que lui et l'existence de Sheik aux côtés de Link fut bientôt connue partout, quant aux soldats de Ganondorf, désormais confrontés à deux héros, ils étaient du coup deux fois plus nombreux à se faire tuer…

En quelques semaines à peine, le tyran manqua tant de Moblins en âge de tenir les armes qu'il dut faire appel à des contingents de tas d'autres espèces surnaturelles bizarres et peu recommandables avec lesquelles il n'aurait même jamais envisagé de faire affaires en temps normal, et les rangs de sa milice hylienne se mirent à fondre comme neige au soleil sans se renouveler, les petits voyous et adolescents en mal de sensations fortes trouvant subitement que le droit de se servir sans payer dans les boutiques et de mettre des femmes dans leur lit ne valait plus la peine de se faire tailler en pièces…

Ces quelques semaines furent probablement les meilleures que Link eût jamais vécues. Tant qu'il avait voyagé et combattu seul, jamais il n'avait réalisé à quel point il avait besoin d'avoir un ami à ses côtés, combien c'était bon…

Au début, bien sûr, il avait eu un peu de mal à s'habituer à tout partager, espace, nourriture, eau ; mais très vite, les deux jeunes gens avaient appris à se connaître, à se comprendre, à s'accepter ; chacun repérait instantanément les petites habitudes de l'autre et savait désormais quand être présent pour lui, et quand le laisser tranquille…

Ainsi, ne serait-ce que dès le premier soir, tandis que Link lui tendait un beau morceau de lapin rôti au feu de bois, qu'il avait chassé lui-même, il avait vu que Sheik ne retirait pas son foulard de devant son visage, regardant la viande d'un air contrarié.

« Tu ne manges pas de viande ? lui avait-il demandé.  
– Si, avait répondu le Sheikah  
– Eh bien alors quoi, tu n'as pas faim ?  
– Si, j'ai très faim…  
– Alors tombe la cagoule et goûte-moi ça ! »

Il avait vu son compagnon se tortiller d'un air contrit, avant de l'entendre répondre :

« Je ne suis pas censé montrer mon visage…  
– T'es si moche que ça ? Non parce que je te préviens, quand je bouffe, je bouffe, et même le géant vert (c'était l'un des surnoms qu'il donnait à Ganondorf) ne me ferait pas gerber.  
– Les Sheikahs ne révèlent pas leur visage, c'est tout…  
– Oh, eh ! Arrête un peu tes conneries ! Je suis ton pote, tu n'as rien à me cacher ! On ne va quand même pas aller bouffer à tous les repas chacun dans son coin comme si on se faisait la gueule ? »

Sheik alors avait reconnu que son compagnon avait raison et, après un long moment d'hésitation, il avait fini par faire glisser son foulard sous son menton pour mettre le morceau de viande à sa bouche ; à cet instant, Link avait failli s'étrangler de stupeur en découvrant qu'il existait à Hyrule un autre garçon aussi beau que lui…

Sheik en effet, sous son cache-nez, avait un visage d'une délicatesse exceptionnelle, menton affirmé sans être pointu, nez fin, bouche étroite aux lèvres très dessinées, teint diaphane, quelque chose de juvénile et en même temps d'incroyablement digne et profond…

Il n'y avait pas que par la beauté de son visage ou l'efficacité meurtrière de sa technique de combat que le Sheikah rivalisait avec l'Hylien.

Un matin qu'ils étaient par hasard sortis de leurs tentes pour aller au ruisseau uriner et faire leur toilette en même temps, ils n'avaient pas pu résister au plaisir, arrogant, vain et typiquement masculin, de comparer les dimensions de leurs pénis… et là, Link était devenu blanc comme un linge…

C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un autre garçon capable de soutenir la comparaison avec lui en la matière…

Ils s'étaient regardés dans les yeux, manifestement gênés, et c'est là qu'avait fusé ce qui devait devenir leur plaisanterie préférée de jeunes coqs :

« Rassure-moi… t'es pas pédé ?  
– Ah non, pas du tout. Et toi ?  
– Non plus. »

Avant de se lancer un regard faussement langoureux et de conclure, en chœur et de la même voix efféminée :

« Dommage ! »

Cette petite mise au point avait considérablement détendu l'atmosphère entre eux, et c'est à compter de ce matin-là qu'ils étaient vraiment devenus amis à la vie à la mort ; ils se mirent alors à en plaisanter, et leur quotidien devint rapidement une joyeuse succession de conversations de garçons, de massacres des patrouilles de l'armée de Ganondorf croisant leur chemin, d'incursions dans les villages alentours pour y molester la milice, y recevoir des provisions en cadeau des villageois reconnaissants, y écrire sur les murs des messages orduriers pour se moquer du tyran, ou y passer la nuit, quand le plus froid de l'hiver fut venu, quelque fois d'ailleurs sans dormir et en très charmante compagnie…

Sheik avait un succès fou auprès des femmes de tous les âges ; Link plaisait aussi énormément, mais ne ramenait jamais de fille dans sa chambre, préférant leur expliquer patiemment que le sexe pour le sexe ne l'intéressait pas et qu'il avait besoin de se sentir vraiment et sincèrement attiré par une femme, et de plus que d'une attirance seulement physique, pour passer à l'acte ; bien que rejetées, elles l'approuvaient toutes avec un sourire béat et l'entrejambe humide…

Mais son ami, lui, en profitait autant qu'il pouvait ; et quand il ne dormait pas, Link ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit non plus, souriant en coin des gémissements interminables et cris stridents qu'il entendait dans la chambre voisine ; parfois il croisait sur le pas de la porte la fille (ou les deux !) qui sortait de la chambre de Sheik, échevelée, en sueur, les vêtements froissés ou remis n'importe comment, papillons dans les yeux et sourire aux lèvres, et lorsqu'il s'enquérait poliment de son état, il entendait à chaque fois en substance quasiment le même discours :

« Oh là là, ton ami est meeeeerveilleux ! Il l'a si grosse que j'ai d'abord eu peur que ça ne rentre pas, mais il est tellement délicat et adorable que je n'ai même pas eu mal, et c'était teeeeellement bon ! Il sait exactement ce qui plaît aux femmes… »

Ça aussi devint un motif de grasses plaisanteries entre eux…

Link n'en éprouvait aucune jalousie, donnant à ces filles de rien qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais de chastes baisers sur la joue ou le front et les renvoyant chez elles en leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde.

Parfois même, les deux compères poussaient jusqu'au ranch Lon-lon quand la faim les tenaillait trop. L'idée ne s'en était pourtant pas imposée d'elle-même : la première fois, c'était un jour où ils étaient sur la plaine, trop loin de toute forêt pour chasser, trop loin de toute ville pour faire le marché, mais tout près de la capitale où ils ne mettaient pas les pieds puisque Ganondorf y résidait et l'avait placée en état d'alerte permanent ; ce ne fut donc pas un choix, mais leur seule solution, et encore Sheik émit-il de sérieuses réserves, arguant que des hors-la-loi ne devraient s'attacher à aucun endroit en particulier et aucune personne en particulier ; Link lui objecta patiemment que Malon était la personne la plus gentille, la plus désintéressée et la plus honnête qui soit, qu'ils pouvaient lui faire une entière confiance et qu'elle, son père et leur employé étaient comme sa famille, et Sheik finit par accepter.

À dire vrai, il avait encore en tête ces histoires, que son ami lui avait déjà racontées plus d'une fois, où les autres enfants appelaient cette "vilaine petite Malon" la petite fille la plus laide de tout Cocorico, l'insultaient et la frappaient pour sa laideur et clamaient qu'elle était trop laide pour avoir des amis, et il était extrêmement curieux de voir par ses propres yeux si elle était si laide que ça.

Quand ils furent arrivés devant l'imposant corps de ferme sur deux étages entouré de champs immenses ceints d'une clôture de bouleau, le jeune Hylien blond grimpa sur la barrière et appela :

« Ma Lon-Lon, hé ho, ma Lon-lon ! T'as des clients ma fille, viens là ! Malon ! Hé ho ! Devine qui c'est ! »

Il sauta à terre ; au fond du champ, son compagnon et lui purent aussitôt distinguer une silhouette rousse vêtue de blanc se mettre en marche pour s'approcher d'eux.

« Alors je vais enfin voir ton amie la "vilaine petite Malon", s'amusa Sheik, la fameuse petite grosse hirsute aux yeux globuleux…  
– Oh, attends, plaida Link, elle s'est arrangée en grandissant…  
– C'est ça… »

D'après les récits de son ami, le Sheikah vêtu de bleu s'était figuré l'image très précise d'un laideron obèse et repoussant aux cheveux carotte hérissés et emmêlés, gros yeux vitreux et bouche édentée grimaçante dans un gros visage rond et bouffi…

…aussi, dès que la jeune fermière se fut assez approchée pour qu'il puisse la distinguer clairement, inutile de dire quelles furent sa surprise et sa confusion quand il s'aperçut que ce qui s'avançait vers lui était une belle jeune fille aux formes appétissantes, une taille de guêpe enserrée dans la ceinture de son tablier, des hanches étroites mais rondes et très féminines sous son jupon mauve, et une énorme et magnifique poitrine, imposante, presque insolente, qui tendait à craquer son corsage blanc…

Pour tout dire, il avait rarement vu une fille aussi belle…

« Mon salaud ! souffla Sheik à l'oreille de Link qui semblait très satisfait de l'effet produit par sa mise en scène. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! Elle est à se damner ! »

Elle s'arrêta devant eux, paraissant hésiter à sauter au cou de son ami d'enfance, surtout devant témoin, mais visiblement ravie de le revoir sain et sauf et en personne, sa jolie bouche aux lèvres très dessinées affichait un sourire radieux et ses grands yeux bleus brillaient.

Link les présenta, Malon en parut toute excitée, et Sheik ne put s'empêcher de la complimenter pour sa beauté ; dans sa candeur, elle en fut touchée mais un peu embarrassée, détournant le regard avec une pudeur délicieuse à voir ; là croisant celui de Link, elle parut encore plus troublée…

Quand il la vit ainsi, petite fille vulnérable dans un corps de femme, les joues rougies, les yeux embués, ses lèvres roses entrouvertes en un sourire incontrôlable, un doigt timidement glissé entre elles, ceux de l'autre main jouant maladroitement avec l'acajou flamboyant de ses cheveux devant sa poitrine que son souffle court soulevait amplement, Sheik sentit que sa combinaison moulante allait le trahir à l'entrejambe…

Mais quand elle sacrifia sans regret sa récolte de pommes pour leur en faire une tarte en fredonnant avec la voix la plus douce et mélodieuse qu'il ait jamais entendue pendant que Link et lui se régalaient d'une omelette, de pain et de fromage, il fut submergé par le désir irrépressible et obsédant de coucher avec elle…

…mais curieusement, quand il en fit part à Link, celui-ci manqua de s'étrangler et s'empressa de lui interdire de la toucher en poussant les hauts-cris avec un air outré.

Tiens donc… Sheik se tut avec un sourire entendu bien caché par son foulard, et accepta l'idée qu'il ne coucherait pas avec Malon, ni cette fois ni aucune autre… ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de la draguer un peu à chaque fois !

Cette fois-là, ils repartirent avant que quiconque ait pu s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient venus, et leurs visites suivantes furent toujours aussi brèves et inopinées ; chaque fois, bien sûr, Ingo se faisait un plaisir de leur offrir tout le pain et le lait dont ils avaient envie ; le pouvoir magique de Ganondorf s'affaiblissant à chaque Talisman que Link lui reprenait, les malédictions qu'il avait jetées perdaient peu à peu de l'effet, de sorte que Talon dormait de moins en moins et qu'il finit par croiser son ancien petit protégé ; que d'embrassades et de rires ! Quant à Malon… eh bien à l'exception des quelques flatteries sans effet que Sheik lui déclamait, elle ne l'écoutait pas, ne le voyait pas, et c'est à peine si elle avait pris conscience de son existence tant elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Link…

Dans l'ancien palais royal à Cocorico, le tyran fulminait. Comme si _un_ héros, marqué du sceau de la Triforce comme lui, n'était pas déjà un problème assez sérieux, il fallait qu'il ait à présent _deux_ rebelles sur le dos ? Deux guerriers surpuissants décimant ses armées, levant une à une les malédictions d'où il tirait son pouvoir, dressant ses sujets contre lui… Furieux et se sentant réellement impuissant pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris le pouvoir sept ans plus tôt, Ganondorf prit alors une décision radicale. Ses ennemis dressaient le peuple contre lui ? Il allait dresser le peuple contre ses ennemis.

Faisant imprimer sur des parchemins par un sortilège de photographie mentale jeté aux survivants de ses armées et aux derniers fidèles de sa milice des portraits en pied absolument parfaits des deux héros, il en fit des avis de recherche proposant la récompense exorbitante, presque indécente, de dix mille rubis à toute personne participant de quelque façon que ce soit à leur arrestation ou leur meurtre…

Une récompense aussi mirobolante serait forcément une motivation suffisante pour de pauvres gens, et l'appât du gain l'emporterait forcément sur leur amour envers les héros, pensait-il, et de fait, comme il fallait s'y attendre il se trouva bien quelques pauvres gens particulièrement dans le besoin que le montant fit sérieusement hésiter, quelques seigneurs de province, obscurs magistrats anoblis à la va-vite et bombardés préfets des régions d'Hyrule en lieu et place de l'ancienne noblesse sept ans plus tôt par Ganondorf exprès parce que leur gratitude servile et leur méconnaissance du pouvoir lui garantissaient d'être seul à l'exercer à travers eux, qui approuvèrent chaudement cette mesure en tant que nécessaire au rétablissement de l'ordre et montèrent des groupes armés spécialement assignés à la traque des deux renégats, et de jeunes crétins arrogants jaloux de ces derniers qui s'enrôlèrent dans ces brigades…

Peine perdue.

les membres des bandes chargés de les arrêter se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main dans chaque ville, tous ceux qui n'en faisaient pas partie les envoyaient exprès sur de fausses pistes, et à l'exception d'une bande d'une demi-douzaine de vauriens qui amenèrent à Ganondorf deux pauvres bougres battus, ficelés et habillés l'un en vert et l'autre en bleu, et que le roi-voleur gerudo fit tous exécuter à titre d'exemple pour tous ceux qui auraient eu l'idée d'essayer à nouveau de le tromper pour toucher la récompense, personne ne leva le petit doigt pour livrer à un tyran laid, terrifiant et cruel qui avait fait de leur vie un enfer de misère, de famine et d'injustice deux héros du peuple beaux, braves et bons qui leur avaient rendu l'espoir d'une vie meilleure ; au contraire, les avis de recherche, placardés par dizaines de milliers sur les façades de toutes les villes du royaume, étaient impitoyablement gribouillés ou arrachés.

Chaque matin, les miliciens, de plus en plus las et découragés, trouvant de moins en moins de sens à leur tâche, en collaient de nouveaux partout où ils avaient été arrachés ou vandalisés, sur des murs où fleurissaient des déclarations d'amour aux deux héros, et chaque soir les nouveaux du matin même avaient déjà été arrachés ou vandalisés à leur tour…

Et pour dire la vérité, Link étant représenté dessus épée dégainée à la main avec un sourire toutes dents dehors sublime et un regard perçant, et Sheik dans une pose gracieuse et déterminée de marbre grec, la plupart des affichettes qui n'avaient pas été gribouillées ou déchirées en morceaux avaient atterri intactes sur les murs de chambres de jeunes filles, comme des posters de rock stars, et ces demoiselles les fixaient jusque tard dans la nuit d'un regard embué avec le souffle court et la main entre les cuisses un doigt ou deux enfoncés dans leur intimité humide et brûlante…

Les deux héros, eux, avaient la belle vie ; sans être sûrs d'avoir un toit au-dessus de leurs têtes le soir ou de manger tous les jours à leur faim, ils étaient tout simplement heureux de tout partager ; ils combattaient ensemble, lavaient et pansaient leurs blessures ensemble, campaient, chassaient, pêchaient, mangeaient, buvaient ensemble, bouchonnaient Epona ensemble, s'entraînaient ensemble, discutaient et plaisantaient ensemble, séduisaient les filles des villages alentour ensemble ; ils faisaient tout ensemble.

Comme des frères.

Et c'est un autre point commun qu'ils s'étaient découvert qui les avait définitivement liés comme des frères…

C'était en automne, alors qu'ils ne faisaient encore route ensemble que depuis peu, par un beau soir de pleine lune au ciel parfaitement dégagé ; la lueur d'un blanc immaculé de l'astre rond et laiteux éclairait comme en plein jour, un jour aux couleurs plus pâles et au ciel d'un bleu plus sombre ; les yeux grands ouverts sur sa couverture sous sa tente, tenu éveillé par la luminosité, Link n'arrivait pas à dormir ; le ciel était saphir, scintillant d'étoiles, l'air était frais et habité des crissements des grillons et du chant morne et grinçant de grenouilles au loin…

Et d'un autre son…

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se redressa soudain ; non, il ne rêvait pas : une douce musique de cordes pincées lui parvenait bien, et sa source était toute proche…

Assis sur une grosse pierre au bord d'un dénivelé une jambe tendue et l'autre repliée pied à terre, les yeux clos dans une concentration qui tenait du recueillement quasi-religieux, Sheik jouait de la lyre…

Tirant des cordes à chaque mouvement gracieux de ses doigts un son rond et vibrant, il jouait une étrange mélopée triste et belle qui lui couvrait les crissements des grillons et le chant morne et grinçant de grenouilles au loin…

Mais pas un autre son…

Le jeune homme au visage diaphane masqué d'un foulard ouvrit les yeux ; oui, il avait bien entendu : une douce musique de souffle dans un instrument à vent lui parvenait bien, et sa source était toute proche…

Debout quelques pas derrière lui sur sa droite torse nu et seulement vêtu de son pantalon blanc, les yeux clos dans une concentration qui tenait du recueillement quasi-religieux, Link jouait de l'ocarina…

Tirant du bois creux à chacun des souffles s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres un sifflement tremblant, il accompagnait d'une partition improvisée mais comme écrite exprès pour la compléter l'étrange mélopée triste et belle de son frère.

« J'ignorais que tu savais jouer d'un instrument, fit remarquer le Sheikah sans cesser de jouer ni même se retourner.  
– Tu ne me l'avais pas dit non plus, répliqua l'Hylien dans un sourire en écartant l'instrument de ses lèvres.  
– Je joue pour briser les maléfices, expliqua Sheik.  
– Je joue pour ne pas oublier ceux qui m'aiment, répondit Link.  
– Alors joue, conclut simplement son frère. Jouons ensemble »

Alors ils jouèrent assis l'un contre l'autre sur la grosse pierre, la tête de l'un sur l'épaule de l'autre, oubliant les heures, oubliant la fatigue, oubliant la fraîcheur de la nuit, oubliant leurs corps, ailleurs, heureux, jusqu'au petit matin, et c'est à compter de cette nuit-là qu'ils devinrent vraiment plus que des amis, des frères…

Un seul détail, tout à fait incongru d'ailleurs, les séparait : quoi qu'il arrive, sous quelque prétexte que ce soit, Sheik avait formellement interdit à Link de venir sous sa tente la nuit pendant son sommeil, fût-ce pour le réveiller le matin.

« Mais quoi, euh ? T'as peur que je vienne te violer comme une bête pendant ton sommeil ?  
– Non. Je t'interdis de me regarder quand je dors, c'est tout. Si tu me considères comme un ami, fais ça pour moi sans poser de question. »

Link ne posa pas de question, et ne vint jamais sous la tente de Sheik la nuit le regarder quand il dormait.

Peu importait après tout entre deux frères…


	24. Chapitre 23: le Feu

« Attends, mon pote ! C'est une blague ? T'es en train de me dire que tu ne vas pas entrer dans ce temple avec moi pour m'aider à le purifier ? »

Planté debout comme un piquet le visage avancé à quelques centimètres de celui de son ami et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, le jeune Hylien vêtu de vert n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre le jeune Sheikah vêtu de bleu lui annoncer.

S'il n'avait pas connu la force et l'intrépidité de son ami, Link aurait presque juré que Sheik avait peur…

« Oui, c'est ainsi, mon frère, répondit calmement le jeune Sheikah. Je ne peux pas y entrer. Je le voudrais, mais je ne le peux pas.  
– Attends, rouspéta Link, t'as la trouille? Tu me déçois! »

Campé bien droit face à Link, Sheik battit lentement des paupières avec son calme et sa distinction habituels avant de répondre.

« C'est hors de propos. Non, mon ami, laisse-moi t'expliquer. La magie noire dont Ganondorf a imprégné ces temples est tout simplement au-dessus de mes forces.  
– Et alors ? objecta le jeune homme en vert avec mauvaise humeur. Ça ne t'a jamais fait peur !  
– Mais si j'entre dans l'un de ces temples maudits, poursuivit patiemment le jeune homme en bleu, la magie noire qui n'a pas d'effet sur toi en aura sur moi. Je pourrais changer. Devenir maléfique, ou être métamorphosé ; mourir, peut-être… »

Link accusa le coup.

Evidemment il n'avait aucune envie que son ami risque son intégrité physique et mentale voire sa vie simplement en pénétrant dans le temple ; sa raison pour rester à l'extérieur lui parut suffisante.

« Bien, approuva-t-il à contrecœur, je comprends mieux. Tant pis, tu m'attendras dehors. Mais pourquoi est-ce que sur moi ça n'a pas d'effet ?  
– Parce que tu es le Héros du Temps, répliqua le jeune Sheikah sans une hésitation. Cette magie noire a été lancée avec les rituels et les formules spécialement choisis pour contrer le pouvoir divin qui imprègne habituellement ces sanctuaires, aussi seuls les porteurs de ce pouvoir divin peuvent y résister ; c'est-à-dire le Héros du Temps, et le Sage de chacun des temples.  
– Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas toi le Sage de ce temple ? s'écria Link à ces mots, persuadé que l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit était bonne.  
– Mais voyons, répondit Sheik avec un sourire que son foulard cachait mais que ses yeux et le mouvement de son visage reflétaient, il y a déjà une autre personne qui est entrée dans ce temple sans dommages… »

En effet, quand les deux jeunes guerriers étaient arrivés à Rouleroche après une ascension dans le froid mordant de l'hiver en montagne, sitôt franchi l'étroit défilé sinueux encaissé entre les parois de roche rouge escarpée menant au domaine goron, ils avaient été percutés par un petit Goron très excité qui courait, ou plutôt roulait, en tous sens en piaillant.

Le petit une fois remis sur pieds, après force onomatopées tenant lieu de salut chez ces créatures rustres mais amicales, leur avait demandé dans une logorrhée étourdissante :

« Vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Comment vous vous appelez ? C'est pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
– Euh… euh… le temple…  
– D'accord, bonjour, enchanté ! Moi je suis Ptigoron et je vais aller sauver mon papa !  
– Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? avait demandé Link en profitant d'une courte pause dans son flot de paroles.  
– Ben il est parti seul dans le temple du feu essayer de chasser le dragon qui nous barre l'accès au puits de lave dans lequel on cuisine notre soupe préférée, tu sais, là où on trouve les minerais les plus demandés par les autres gens, tu sais, là où on forge nos célèbres outils. »

C'était donc la misère et la famine à Rouleroche…

Étonné de ces nouvelles, Link, qui était considéré comme un membre à part entière de leur tribu par ces créatures rondes et trapues, avait demandé au gamin, qui avait décidément l'apparence d'un oignon planté de deux clous de girofle en guise d'yeux posé sur une citrouille avec quatre brindilles en guise de membres :

« Ton papa a l'air très courageux pour être parti sauver la tribu. Qui est-ce donc ? »

Le petit avait alors répondu très naturellement quoiqu'avec un orgueil visible :

« Mon papa est le chef de la tribu, le grand Darunia ! »

Le petit Goron qui se faisait appeler Ptigoron était donc Link, le fils de ce cher Darunia et le filleul de Link le héros !

« Mon garçon, avait répondu le jeune homme avec un sourire, ton vrai nom est Link, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Voui, c'est le nom du frère de sang de mon papa, mais c'est pas un nom de Goron, goro, alors je préfère Ptigoron.  
– Je m'appelle Link moi aussi…  
– Goro ? lâcha le petit avec perplexité. Oh ? Mais alors t'es le Héros, le frère de sang de mon papa ! T'es mon parrain Link ! Oh j'suis content de te rencontrer ! Sauve mon papa ! »

En effet, ce que le gamin venait d'expliquer voulait dire que le meilleur ami que le jeune Hylien avait dans cette tribu était en danger, seul dans un temple frappé de malédiction et face à un dragon cracheur de feu !

Et c'était là que son ami sheikah lui avait annoncé qu'il ne l'aiderait pas…

Laissant Sheik redescendre l'abrupt chemin de cailloux rouille en bord de précipice qui menait au cratère où avait été aménagé l'antique temple du feu pour retourner auprès des Gorons, Link passa la pelisse rouge à capuche en tissu ignifugé que son filleul avait demandé à sa maman de lui prêter et entra seul, en espérant avec angoisse que son vieil fût sain et sauf.

L'entrée du temple consistait en un portique fait de quatre cadres trapézoïdaux en bois précieux assemblés par des clous d'or, coiffés d'un cinquième, octogonal, posé et cloué sur eux à l'horizontale de façon à les relier tous, et disposés faisant face aux points cardinaux autour de l'orifice qui s'enfonçait dans la montagne ; l'escalier qui descendait était raide ; mais une fois à l'intérieur, Link découvrit un véritable temple, aménagé en des temps très anciens, et non une simple caverne : la roche d'un rouge orangé, rappelant celui des briques, avait été creusé soigneusement en des murs parfaitement droits, par un instrument que les longues traces rectilignes, formant un quadrillage dans la pierre, permettaient d'identifier comme un rabot à trois griffes d'acier, et des flambeaux magiques, brûlant éternellement sans combustible, étaient posés partout le long des murs pour éclairer les lieux ; à intervalles irréguliers, vraisemblablement aux endroits où la fragilité de la structure l'avait exigé, des colonnes de pierre grossièrement décorées s'élevaient du sol au plafond.

La construction s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans les entrailles de l'ancien volcan inactif, et à mesure qu'il descendait, Link sentait le magma approcher et la température s'élever ; c'était une fournaise épouvantable, et sans la pelisse rouge, il était évident qu'il n'y aurait pas survécu ; c'est là qu'il eut le soulagement et le plaisir de tomber nez à nez avec Darunia, un peu noirci par les jets de flammes du dragon, mais en pleine forme.

Le vieux Goron au gros ventre rebondi, aux bras noueux et démesurés et à la courte barbe blanche ébouriffée, que le dragon lui avait un peu roussie, commença par sourire et émettre de nombreuses onomatopées de sa voix haute et gutturale avant de prendre la parole :

« Bwoooooh… grinça-t-il avec une face de Bouddha. Je soyons bien joyeux et heureux de te revoir, mon "frère de sang", goro ! Que les Déesses te bénissent un bon million de fois, mon vieil ami parrain de mon fils ! »

Puis, son bons sens simple, pragmatique et efficace de créature naïve et sans malice reprit le dessus et, désireux de remettre au plus vite la main sur le puits de lave pour y faire sa soupe, il guida le jeune Hylien blond jusqu'à l'antre du monstre.

« J'avions faim, tu comprends, goro ? »

Pour autant, leur avancée à travers le Temple du feu n'eut rien d'une partie de plaisir : les inoffensives limaces et chauve-souris qui hantaient les autres cavernes d'Hyrule s'étaient ici adaptées à la chaleur et, puisant odieusement leur survie dans le pouvoir magique du sanctuaire perverti par Ganondorf, étaient devenues des animaux de feu ! Link devait les éteindre avant que son épée arrive à les entamer !

Mais ces petites créatures étaient loin d'être les plus redoutables de cet endroit infernal : plus loin, Link se trouva face à ce qu'il convient de qualifier d'espèces de gros vol-au-vent ambulants, ou de tubes boursoufflés posés à la verticale et se déplaçant lentement en tremblotant comme de la gélatine.

« Méfie-toi, goro, avertit Darunia en grognant d'un air menaçant. C'étions des like-like, mon frère, c'étions pas bien dangereux mais ça mangions les affaires des gens, goro ! »

Poussant une exclamation de dégoût en frissonnant à l'idée de perdre aussi bêtement l'arsenal de combat qu'il s'était patiemment constitué, Link serra son bouclier contre lui, plus pour ne pas le perdre que pour s'y abriter, et tua les like-like de loin avec son grappin…

Le tout se fit, de plus, non sans difficulté puisqu'il fallut aux deux aventuriers emprunter fréquemment des blocs de pierre mouvants, vieux artefacts magiques placés là on se demande bien pourquoi, éviter des coulées de lave, de plus en plus fréquentes à l'approche du puits de lave principal, en sautant de rocher en rocher et de corniche en corniche, ou dissiper d'une façon ou d'une autre des émanation de gaz toxiques et brûlants avant de pouvoir avancer ; heureusement, le vieux Goron était fort comme un bœuf, et ses plaquages et roulades sur les ennemis et les obstacles faisaient gagner beaucoup de temps au jeune Hylien blond.

Enfin, à la disparition soudaine des pièges et des monstres devant eux, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient fini par arriver à proximité du cœur du Temple, son sanctuaire. C'était la salle la plus vaste du souterrain, et la seule laissée à l'état naturel, un dôme de pierre rouge aux parois irrégulières et acérées, creusée par le magma avant qu'il s'en retire quand le volcan s'était endormi ; au fond, une large ouverture d'où provenait une intense lumière rouge et crue et une chaleur qui faisait onduler l'air et déformait la vue menait au puits de lave ; mais juste devant, trônant comme s'il en gardait sciemment l'entrée, se tenait le dragon, noir et gigantesque, une crinière de flammes autour du cou.

Pour autant, il s'agissait probablement de la créature magique la plus primaire, la plus prévisible et la plus banale que Link ait eu à affronter ; une simple bête sauvage ; il n'eut guère plus à faire qu'une simple démonstration de son habileté à l'épée pour lui trancher le cou en quelques instants.

Là, comme il s'y attendait, il vit son ami le vieux Goron se mettre à briller d'une lumière dorée, tendre les mains vers lui en récitant les paroles rituelles d'une voix désincarnée, et un disque rouge, lisse et brillant, marqué d'un symbole représentant un feu de bois stylisé d'un quadrilatère surmonté de trois minces triangles aux pointes s'élevant vers le haut comme des flammes vers le ciel, y apparaître dans une intense lueur.

Darunia était bien le Sage du feu…

Et sitôt revenu à son état normal, la lumière divine de la Terre d'Or dissipée, le brave gros Sage du feu regarda son ami bien droit dans les yeux, se cogna la poitrine du poing, poussa de nombreuses onomatopées et s'exclama :

« Bwoooooh ? Je soyons le Sage du feu ? Oooooh… Je soyons très honoré! Le méchant homme vert n'avions plus intérêt à nous chercher des noises! Et si la chtite princesse avions besoin de moi, je soyons prêt maintenant! »

Puis il retrouva un ton moins solennel et sourit d'une oreille à l'autre pour ajouter :

« Bon, c'étions pas tout ça, mais j'avions faim ! »

Alors, sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse –du moins du point de vue d'un Goron–, il s'en alla en trottinant gaiment vers le puits de lave y tremper quelques bons gros cailloux riches en silice pour son quatre-heures…

Même Sage du feu, un Goron ça ne se refait pas…

Link sourit en coin de la simplicité désintéressée de son vieil ami ; puis il fit le vœu de sortir du temple en serrant le Talisman du feu dans le creux de sa main, et se retrouva dehors ; dévalant le chemin de graviers pour rejoindre le campement des Gorons, il leur annonça la bonne nouvelle, accueillie de vivats assourdissants, alla trouver Sheik qui jouait de la lyre sur un aplomb rocheux avec une petite Goronne coiffée d'une couette qui l'écoutait attentivement les joues un peu roses, et les deux compagnons s'en retournèrent se reposer en ville.

* * *

**Je reconnais, ce chapitre est probablement le plus court et le moins bon de toute l'histoire. Je n'ai vraiment pas trouvé que raconter à propos des Gorons ni du temple du Feu.**

**Aussi, comme j'ai l'impression de vous escroquer, je le publie plus tôt afin d'en publier un autre avant la fin de la semaine : oui, vous avez bien lu, deux chapitres cette semaine pour me faire pardonner de la médiocrité de celui-ci!**


	25. Chapitre 24: l'Esprit et la Douleur

Une semaine s'écoula, juste le temps pour les deux hors-la-loi d'acheter quelques provisions, d'exterminer quelques patrouilles de monstres de Ganondorf, de rendre quelques visites à Malon au ranch qui la laissèrent chaque fois toute humide et chamboulée et d'honorer quelques jeunes filles dans les auberges du coin, et ils furent prêts à partir en quête du cinquième talisman.

Or il se trouva que cette fois, Rauru leur indiqua le désert des Gerudo…

Sheik se réjouit d'échapper aux rigueurs de l'hiver par un séjour dans la région la plus méridionale du pays, mais la réaction de Link fut curieusement plus réservée…

Bien qu'il fît de son mieux pour le cacher à son ami, Link était bouleversé à l'idée de retourner là où il avait tant de souvenirs, bons et mauvais, de revoir ces femmes qui lui avaient tant apporté ; _cette_ femme…

Nabooru…

L'évidence s'imposa à lui : il éprouvait toujours quelque chose pour elle…

Certes, il n'était plus vraiment _amoureux_ d'elle : trop de temps avait passé, la déformant et l'estompant dans son esprit, ne lui laissant que des souvenirs de plus en plus vagues et subjectifs ; mais justement le temps qui avait passé avait sublimé ces souvenirs et l'avait idéalisée : il n'était plus vraiment amoureux d'elle, mais au final elle n'en était devenue que plus importante à ses yeux, la femme la plus importante dans la constitution de l'homme qu'il était…

C'est pourquoi, aussi intimidé et anxieux qu'ému et heureux à l'idée de la revoir, de ce qui se passerait quand il la reverrait, comment elle réagirait, comment lui réagirait, ce qu'elle lui dirait, ce que lui dirait, ferait, absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne prononça pas un mot de tout le trajet.

Il était sur le dos d'Epona, couvert de la pelisse rouge en tissu ignifugé que lui avaient offerte les Gorons et qui convenait mieux que bien à la chaleur du désert, Sheik avait loué au ranch Lon-lon un cheval noir et s'était abrité du soleil sous un drap blanc ; voyant son ami tête basse et regard fixe, immobile et muet sur le dos de sa jument, le jeune Sheikah se douta qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas dit à propos des Gerudo…

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi silencieux, finit-il par lui lancer. On dirait presque que tu as peur d'aller là-bas… »

C'était une petite provocation, pour l'obliger à réagir : il était évident que ce n'était pas la peur qui mettait Link dans cet état.

« J'y ai vécu, répondit le jeune Hylien d'une voix dont le son était presque incongru après un aussi long silence. Deux ans. C'est là que j'ai passé mon adolescence. C'est là que j'ai perdu ma virginité »

Voilà donc ce qui l'obsédait depuis le début de leur voyage ! Ce grand couillon sentimental comme une pucelle avait une demoiselle qui l'attendait là-bas dont il avait peur d'affronter le regard !

« D'accord, s'écria Sheik sur un ton triomphal, maintenant que Monsieur est devenu un héros, digne, sérieux et tout, Monsieur est un peu mal à l'aise de revoir la fille à qui il a troué la rondelle quand il n'était qu'un jeune galopin insouciant ! »

Link pinça les lèvres sans oser regarder son ami.

« Oh, oh, oh, attends… Tu ne lui as pas troué la rondelle ! Elle était déjà rôdée ! C'est ça, elle était plus expérimentée que toi, c'est toi qui étais puceau et pas elle, c'est ça ? »

Silence embarrassé de Link, qui détournait le regard…

« Une femme adulte, s'étrangla presque de rire le jeune Sheikah. Tu t'es fait bouffer tout cru par une femme adulte ! Mon salaud !  
– J'avais douze ans, Sheik, explosa soudain Link. J'avais douze ans et elle en avait vingt-six. Oui, j'étais un gamin et elle une femme, une femme magnifique ! Comment veux-tu qu'un gamin résiste à une femme magnifique ? C'est vrai, elle m'a bouffé tout cru, si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais moi ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti. Elle a été et elle reste ma première femme, ma première fois, mon premier amour. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, toi, ça se voit que tu n'as jamais été amoureux ! »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sheik de se rengorger et de détourner le regard, tout à coup sombre et muet comme s'il avait pris un coup de poing en pleine tête.

Ce n'est qu'après un moment de silence pesant qui parut interminable que le jeune Sheikah reprit, d'une voix basse au ton amer :

« Si, Link. Oh si, je suis amoureux. Pourquoi crois-tu que je couche avec tant de filles ? Je noie mon désespoir et ma frustration dans leurs bras ! Je suis amoureux, mon frère, amoureux de la seule que je ne peux pas avoir… »

Link ouvrit grand les yeux, qui ne pouvaient plus se détacher de la silhouette de son ami soudain courbée comme sous le poids de tous les malheurs du monde ; son cœur se serra à sa vue ; soudain, il avait compris…

« La princesse Zelda, c'est ça ? »

Sheik eut un petit éclat de rire nerveux, convulsif.

« Tu y es. La princesse Zelda. »

La princesse immaculée et le guerrier couvert de sang ?

Mais pourquoi pas ?

Le jeune Hylien allait se lancer dans un plaidoyer vibrant pour convaincre son ami que quand un homme et une femme s'aiment, se désirent et sont prêts à s'unir dans un consentement mutuel il n'y a pas de différence qu'ils ne puissent surmonter, mais il se rappela quel genre d'homme était son ami, le genre d'homme qu'une simple question de qu'en-dira-t-on n'aurait jamais retenu, homme d'honneur mais pas homme à renoncer, et il eut la sensation que ce qui le retenait vraiment se situait ailleurs, et préféra ne pas remuer le couteau de ses paroles inutiles dans cette plaie-là…

Ah, les femmes…

Quel coup elles portaient à leurs cœurs d'hommes…

D'ailleurs, c'est à cet instant qu'ils arrivèrent en vue du campement des Gerudo, cité de toile et de bois.

À leur approche, les deux sentinelles, une rousse en bustier et saroual violets et une brune vêtue de même en bleu, pointèrent leurs hallebardes vers eux avec un air menaçant dans une position clairement offensive. Les deux jeunes gens stoppèrent leurs chevaux.

« Aucun chien d'homme n'est le bienvenu ici ! cracha la rousse en violet d'une voix si aigre et râpeuse qu'on aurait dit le grondement d'un roquet. Retournez d'où vous venez tout de suite ou j'abreuve le sol du désert de votre sang pourri, porcs infâmes ! »

Link et Sheik échangèrent un regard.

« Quel accueil », chuchota le Sheikah.

Mais Link sourit, descendit du dos d'Epona, ôta sa pelisse rouge pour révéler son bonnet et son pourpoint verts et lança à la rousse sur un ton charmeur :

« Tu fais erreur, Jeune Maîtresse. Moi je suis le bienvenu ici, votre reine l'a décrété, souviens-toi : c'est moi, votre _Raj-el Srir_ ! »

Mais en le reconnaissant, la sentinelle sembla entrer dans une rage folle et, poussant un cri hystérique, elle tendit les bras d'un geste vif et brusque et lui appliqua la lame de sa hallebarde sur la gorge.

« Ah, cochon, salaud, chien bâtard, fils de pute ! Je devrais te tuer tout de suite ! »

C'est alors que son équipière, la brune vêtue de bleu, se débarrassa de sa propre arme à terre pour se jeter sur elle et l'emprisonner fermement entre ses deux bras.

« Vas-tu te taire, lui cria-t-elle, mais est-ce que tu vas te taire ? C'est notre _Raj-el Srir_, notre chéri, tu sais qu'il n'y est pour rien… »

L'autre se débattait, les yeux plissés, le visage déformé, criant, râlant et bavant.

« …et tu n'étais pas la dernière à solliciter ses faveurs ! », conclut la brune.

Finalement elles perdirent l'équilibre, toujours enlacées, et s'effondrèrent à terre dans le sable, se séparant enfin, pleurant et hoquetant.

Link était pétrifié, muet de gêne et d'effroi devant l'indécence et la tristesse de ce spectacle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ici en son absence ?

Détournant finalement son regard des deux jeunes femmes le temps de les laisser se calmer et retrouver un semblant de contenance et de dignité, il invita Sheik, tout aussi surpris et mal à l'aise que lui, à descendre de cheval. Quand elles se furent remises debout, bien droites, arme à la main et visage impassible comme si rien n'était arrivé, le jeune héros vêtu de vert leur demanda sur un ton très solennel de les conduire à leur reine. Après moult hésitations et parlementaires, elles finirent par y consentir.

La traversée du village, à pieds chevaux tenus par la bride, prit l'allure d'une sordide patrouille de reconnaissance sur le territoire en ruines d'un ennemi vaincu qui leur causa un profond malaise ; d'abord, le laisser-aller dans l'entretien de la cité était criant et la toile des tentes, qui semblait n'avoir plus jamais été remplacée, était tellement rongée par le soleil qu'elle n'en était même plus bleue ; et plus largement, c'était toute l'atmosphère du lieu qui avait changé ; aucune de ses anciennes admiratrices n'accourut vers Link en gloussant de plaisir pour le toucher et le flatter comme autrefois, comme il s'y attendait, et bien au contraire, quand ce n'était pas la tristesse et les brusques montées de larmes qu'il lisait dans les yeux de ces femmes qui avaient été ses amies, c'était une franche hostilité, parfois même accompagnée de crachats par terre ou d'insultes en patois gerudo grommelées entre les dents ; même celles qu'il connaissait le mieux, qu'il avait le plus fréquentées, ne lui souriaient pas et pouvaient à peine soutenir son regard, toutes étaient sombres, voûtées, assises avachies sous leurs tentes d'un bleu pisseux occupées à des activités qui n'avaient rien de celles des fières guerrières qu'elles étaient, et partout des petites filles dont les plus âgées devaient avoir trois ans, en un nombre surprenant, qui couraient dans tous les sens, se figeaient net en croisant les deux jeunes hommes avant de retourner en courant et en hurlant de terreur vers leurs mères qui les enlaçaient d'un geste convulsif avant de détourner les yeux pour se mettre à pleurer…

Des petites filles…

Des enfants…

La présence d'enfants aurait dû être un signe de prospérité et de bonheur, donner une atmosphère joyeuse au village, mais il n'en était rien, et le malaise de Link en les voyant ne fit que s'accentuer : en un an et demi de présence ici parmi ces femmes, pas une seule fois il ne les avait vues ramener des hommes pour se reproduire, pas un seul enfant n'était né, et voilà qu'à présent il y avait plusieurs dizaines d'enfants, et tous manifestement conçus et mis au monde après son départ ? Il comprit ce que ça signifiait, et en ressentit un chagrin et une colère qui lui broyèrent le cœur à en hurler : ces enfants n'avaient pas été désirés, ils étaient des accidents, fruits de viols répétés perpétrés sur ces femmes humiliées, par les miliciens de Ganondorf, ça ne faisait pas de doute…

Ganondorf avait dû apprendre qu'elles l'avaient hébergé, et voilà comment il les avait punies. En leur infligeant ce qu'elles craignaient et haïssaient le plus. En les frappant dans leur féminité, en les déshonorant, en les brisant physiquement et moralement.

Quatre ans plus tôt il avait quitté une nation puissante, composée de femmes fières d'être des femmes, aussi fortes que belles, capables de dire "non" aux hommes, ou de leur dire "oui" si elles le désiraient, et aujourd'hui il revenait dans un ghetto, un camp de concentration pour pauvres femelles faibles et soumises au plus infâme sexisme primaire.

La haine que Link ressentit pour Ganondorf à cet instant était telle qu'on aurait presque pu la sentir émaner de lui comme des flammes brûlantes de ténèbres engloutissant tout sur leur passage…

Enfin, on les amena sur la place située devant l'entrée de la tente la plus haute et la plus vaste, celle où le jeune Hylien savait que résidait Nabooru. À l'idée de la revoir enfin, il sentit son cœur se calmer et s'alléger.

Se glissant un instant dans la tente royale le temps de prévenir sa souveraine, la sentinelle rousse vêtue de violet en ressortit en annonçant d'une voix forte :

« La plus belle femme du monde, Sa Grâce la Reine des Gerudo !  
– Prétentieux, glissa Sheik à l'oreille de Link. Avec ça, elle a intérêt à être bonne !  
– Oh, souffla Link en rougissant, tu vas voir…  
– Ah d'accord ! s'amusa le jeune Sheikah, c'est _elle_ ton ex ! La reine ! Mon salaud ! »

Tandis qu'ils échangeaient ces paroles, la reine sortait de sa tente s'avançait vers eux, flanquée de deux gardes du corps de part et d'autre deux pas en retrait. Il y avait à sa droite une énorme matrone aux cheveux auburn dont les seins démesurés menaçaient de faire sauter le bouton qui tenait fermé le gilet noir qu'elle portait par-dessus sa tenue violette, et à sa gauche une toute jeune fille aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux verts, un peu maigre mais très jolie et vêtue de jaune moutarde, en qui il reconnut avec joie Jameela. En revanche, au milieu d'elles deux, c'est la reine que Link ne reconnut pas…

Hormis la couleur rousse de ses cheveux, en effet, il était impossible de la prendre pour Nabooru : plus petite et plus trapue, elle avait un long nez droit et pointu et deux mèches de cheveux autour du front qui lui mangeaient le visage, et elle était vêtue de rouge avec des bijoux argentés aux poignets, aux chevilles et autour du cou ; on aurait dit une mauvaise imitation de Nabooru, une fille quelconque déguisée en Nabooru sans parvenir à égaler sa grâce féline et sa beauté sauvage, une caricature : c'était Aveilu, son ancienne commandant en second…

« Comme mes gardes te l'ont déjà dit, annonça-t-elle en se campant devant Link, tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici.  
– Mais ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, lui répliqua le jeune Hylien sur un ton cinglant qu'il ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais permis d'employer avec ces femmes. Je veux parler à la reine. Où est-elle ?  
– Tu l'as devant toi, cracha Aveilu.  
– Ça suffit, cria presque Link tellement excédé qu'il n'avait plus envie de témoigner la moindre déférence à ces femmes qu'il avait pourtant toujours profondément respectées. Tu sais très bien que je parle de Nabooru !  
– Nabooru est morte ! », lui hurla alors la nouvelle reine.

Link accusa durement le coup, ses yeux s'ouvrant tout ronds et ses genoux fléchissant.

« C'est ta faute, continua la femme rousse en criant de plus en plus fort, parce que tu as vécu chez nous ! Un œil-espion posté à l'orée du désert t'a vu en sortir habillé en homme gerudo sur le dos d'un cheval gerudo il y a quatre ans, et quand Ganondorf l'a appris, il n'a pas attendu une seule minute de plus pour venir nous punir de t'avoir hébergé ! Ses hommes s'en sont donné à cœur joie sur nous, et notre reine bien-aimée… elle était déjà plus morte que vive quand il l'a jetée en pâture aux monstres du temple de l'esprit, et elle n'en est jamais ressortie, alors tires-en ta propre conclusion ! »

Nabooru…

Non…

Non !

Nabooru, morte ? La femme qui avait fait de lui un homme, la femme qui avait pris sa virginité et son cœur, sa première fois et son premier amour, son plus beau souvenir, la période la plus importante de sa vie et le pan le plus vivant de sa mémoire, effacés ? Mais c'était comme si on l'avait amputé d'un membre !

Et c'était sa faute.

C'était _sa_ faute !

C'était parce qu'il s'était opposé à Ganondorf, qu'elle l'avait soutenu, et que Ganondorf l'avait punie pour ça.

Punie à cause de lui.

Désormais, il pourrait arracher les tripes à ce porc et les lui faire bouffer, ça n'effacerait plus jamais le mal qu'il avait fait, à elle, à ses guerrières, à tous les innocents de par le monde, à cause de lui ; et il devrait vivre, qu'il lui arrache les tripes et les lui fasse bouffer ou non, avec le poids de cette culpabilité jusqu'à son dernier souffle…

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, les larmes coulant toutes seules de ses beaux yeux bleus, Link suffoquait, incapable de reprendre son souffle ; réalisant à le voir dans cet état la pureté de ses sentiments, Aveilu regrettait ses paroles blessantes, tandis que Jameela qui le connaissait mieux que les autres ne pouvait retenir ses larmes ; un bras passé par-dessus ses épaules, Sheik le soutenait comme il pouvait, tête basse et l'air sombre…

« Allons, mon frère, finit-il par lui souffler à l'oreille. Ne désespère pas… Si elle était encore vivante en entrant dans le temple, tu sais ce que ça peut vouloir dire… Le Héros du Temps _et_ les Sages… Peut-être qu'elle est entrée dans ce temple parce qu'elle en est le Sage… Peut-être qu'elle est encore vivante… Il y a encore un petit espoir… reprends-toi… »

Link serra les poings et les dents, plissa les yeux, et, plié en deux en avant les genoux fléchis par un interminable gémissement dans lequel il évacuait toute sa peine et sa colère, lorsqu'enfin vidé de ses forces en même temps que de tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons il fut sur le point de suffoquer, dans une profonde inspiration il se remit d'aplomb, retrouva son calme, et annonça sobrement :

« Très bien. De toute façon je suis ici pour purifier ce temple. »

Laissant au village Sheik qui ne pouvait pas entrer dans les lieux frappés par la magie noire de Ganondorf, Link s'avança jusqu'à l'étroite anfractuosité au pied de la colline qui entourait le terrain d'entraînement derrière le camp, qu'il avait déjà remarquée quand il vivait là sans savoir qu'il s'agissait du passage vers l'ancienne cité taillée dans la montagne par les ancêtres des Gerudo et aujourd'hui abandonnée que l'on avait pris l'habitude d'appeler "temple de l'esprit", fit rouler le bloc de granit noir qui la bouchait, et entra.

Creusé dans un canyon encaissé, autour d'un monolithe sculpté par les lointaines ancêtres des Gerudo aux formes d'une madone païenne incarnation de la féminité, sans visage et aux hanches et aux seins généreux, l'édifice de roche ocre soigneusement polie et décorée de bas-reliefs et d'armes suspendues aux murs s'était étendu là où il en avait trouvé la place : en hauteur. Link mit donc un temps fou à traverser cette ancienne cité, forcé qu'il fut de monter, descendre, remonter et redescendre encore pas moins de quatre étages, de résoudre des énigmes horripilantes et de réfléchir sans cesse pour trouver quel chemin était celui qui menait là où il cherchait à se rendre, d'envoyer des projectiles dans les gravures en forme d'œil ou orienter correctement des statures rotatives munies de miroirs pour réfléchir les rayons du soleil sur des prismes pour actionner le mécanisme ouvrant une porte, mais en fermant une autre plus loin pour ouvrir laquelle il devrait trouver le mécanisme correspondant, de descendre chercher à un étage ce qui ouvrait la porte d'un autre, tout en esquivant les boulets de pierre que des pièges dissimulés sous ses pieds faisaient dévaler les innombrables pentes de cette construction toute en hauteur et en pourfendant de gros serpents courts et trapus connus sous le nom d'Anubis et des squelettes Stalfos. Et encore, le soleil n'était plus à son zénith et l'ombre que ses rayons obliques projetaient plongeait l'endroit dans une relative fraîcheur.

Enfin, le dernier escalier mena le jeune héros blond à une salle couverte, une caverne aménagée qui s'enfonçait dans la montagne ; des jarres étaient soigneusement rangées en lignes par terre, et comme dans tous les autres temples qu'il avait visités, des torches magiques posées aux murs éclairaient la pièce.

Il était là à se demander si c'était le sanctuaire de ce temple, la salle renfermant son pouvoir, où était son gardien, et où était Nabooru ou du moins le Sage de l'esprit, quand deux petites vieilles toutes fripées vinrent à sa rencontre, comme si elles étaient sorties de derrière les jarres ; et à la réflexion, elles étaient bien assez petites pour que ce soit le cas. C'étaient visiblement des sœurs jumelles, identiques, et il semblait qu'elles étaient de race Gerudo, mais elles étaient d'une laideur repoussante : toutes deux avaient le même teint verdâtre, le même énorme nez crochu disproportionné affublé de la même verrue, la même bouche édentée et les mêmes gros yeux globuleux et vitreux. Toutes deux portaient en outre la même robe longue noire serrée à la taille et ample aux chevilles et aux poignets et tenaient à la main le même balai ; la seule différence entre elles résidait dans la couleur du diadème sur leurs fronts et de la coiffe d'où s'échappaient leurs tresses de cheveux gris : l'une portait un diadème à pierre rouge et un serre-tête orné de plumes rouges, l'autre un diadème à pierre bleue et un serre-tête orné de plumes bleues.

« Qu'avons-nous là, Koume ? demanda à sa sœur la petite vieille en bleu d'une voix stridente.  
– Un beau petit mâle reproducteur, Kotake, répondit celle en rouge de la même voix.  
– Mais il n'est pas là pour la bagatelle…  
– Non, je dirais même qu'il est plutôt hostile. »

Elles tournaient autour de lui sans fin dans un sens et dans l'autre tout en discutant comme s'il n'était pas là ; leur manège lui provoquait une répulsion viscérale irraisonnée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher une grimace à leur vue ni un mouvement de recul à leur approche, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur laideur repoussante ; il sentait le mal en elles.

D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux Sages de l'esprit ; elles étaient donc les protectrices du maléfice jeté sur ce temple, des lieutenants de Ganondorf !

Envoyant la main gauche dans son dos, Link dégaina vivement son épée, qui était d'ailleurs toujours celle dont Nabooru lui avait fait cadeau quatre ans plus tôt, et lança :

« Assez, vieilles biques ! Libérez le Sage de l'esprit et je vous épargnerai peut-être ! »

Les petites vieilles aux yeux vitreux et aux bouches édentées se figèrent en même temps, et esquissèrent le même sourire hideux…

« Avons-nous envie de lui obéir, Koume ? demanda tout haut celle en bleu.  
– Nous n'avons pas à le faire, Kotake, répondit sa sœur.  
– Il ose nous proposer de nous épargner, reprit Kotake.  
– Mais est-il seulement capable de nous tuer ? objecta Koume.  
– C'est nous qui allons le tuer », conclut l'autre.

Alors, enfourchant du même geste les balais qu'elles avaient à la main, elles s'envolèrent à travers la caverne et se mirent à lui virevolter autour comme deux horripilantes guêpes prêtes à piquer ; il avait beau être excellent à l'épée et frapper aussitôt qu'elles approchaient, elles maîtrisaient si bien la lévitation qu'il ne parvenait pas à les toucher. Que c'était irritant !

Soudain, Kotake, la bleue, forma d'une main et lui lança une espèce de balle bleue scintillante, qu'il crut d'abord être une boule d'énergie magique, comme celle que Ganondorf lui avait envoyée dessus pour l'assommer sept ans plus tôt ; mais quand elle éclata au sol en répandant sur une large surface une couche de paillettes bleues scintillantes après qu'il l'eut habilement évitée, Link vit que c'était du givre, glacial ; et de même, c'est une gerbe de flammes brûlantes qui jaillit quand la balle rouge lancée par Koume s'écrasa au sol en ne le ratant que de peu…

Des sorcières élémentaristes du feu et de la glace ; une forme de magie plus primaire, certes, mais peut-être plus destructrice que la magie noire même… Ennuyeux…

Partagé entre l'exaspération qu'elles lui suscitaient en lui voletant autour dans tous les sens sans interruption en riant de leur voix stridente, et toutes les peines du monde qu'il rencontrait à éviter leurs boules de feu et de givre, le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, son beau visage défiguré par l'effort et l'anxiété, se retrouva bientôt acculé, plus occupé à sauver sa vie qu'à les vaincre, incapable de les approcher ; son bouclier avait entièrement gelé sur son bras droit, et il souffrait le martyre…

Pourtant, c'est dans cette situation apparemment désespérée que le jeune héros trouva la solution. Ainsi couvert de givre, son bouclier était aussi lisse et brillant qu'un miroir… Pourquoi dès lors ne pas s'en servir en tant que tel ?

Il croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, son bouclier gelé à son bras droit devant son épaule gauche et son épée dans son poing gauche tendue au-dessus de son épaule droite, les yeux clos, dans une attitude qui pouvait ressembler à celle de la capitulation.

« Achevons-le ! », exultèrent d'une seule voix les deux sorcières.

Feu à gauche et glace à droite ou glace à gauche et feu à droite ? Aucune importance : à la seconde où les deux balles d'énergie magique élémentariste allaient le frapper pour dévorer sa chair, Link décroisa brusquement les bras ; d'un seul mouvement, la claque du plat du bouclier détourna la boule de givre droit sur la sorcière de feu et le revers du plat de la lame de l'épée renvoya la boule de feu droit sur la sorcière de glace…

Chacune frappée de plein fouet par l'élément qui annulait le sien, les deux sorcières semblèrent se dissoudre dans deux nuages de vapeur avec un hurlement de douleur et, glissant sans connaissance de leurs balais que leur pouvoir magique évanoui ne maintenait plus en l'air, elles s'effondrèrent lourdement au sol…

Esquissant de sa jolie bouche aux lèvres ourlées un sourire ravageur, Link allait crier victoire et se précipiter pour ouvrir la porte qu'il avait remarquée sur le mur du fond et derrière laquelle il espérait que Nabooru était retenue prisonnière mais bien vivante, quand il se figea net : le corps de Koume s'était mis à briller d'une lueur rouge et celui de Kotake d'une lumière bleue ; toujours inconscientes, les deux horribles vieillardes furent soulevées de terre comme par la seule force des deux halos de lumière, et se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre ; les deux halos en se joignant se fondirent en une seule et intense lumière blanche et aveuglante, et quand celle-ci se fut dissipée, le jeune homme en rouvrant les yeux mit un moment à accepter ce qu'ils envoyaient à son cerveau…

Au lieu de deux cadavres de vieilles femmes rabougries, il était face à une seule mais vigoureuse et athlétique jeune femme, une Gerudo, d'une étrange beauté avec sa peau olivâtre et son nez en bec d'aigle, altière et élancée, respirant la force. Son bustier était noir, comme les manchons larges aux poignets qui ornaient ses bras, et son saroual était blanc, décoré d'un pagne brodé d'arabesques bleues et rouges compliquées ; elle portait une ballerine bleue et une rouge, était couronnée d'un diadème arborant deux énormes pierres, une rouge et une bleue, ses cheveux, gris malgré sa jeunesse et tressés de part et d'autre de son visage, étaient coiffés d'un serre-tête planté de deux longues traînées de plumes, rouges d'un côté et bleues de l'autre, qui descendaient dans son dos, et elle tenait dans chaque main l'un des balais, les brins de l'un devenus des flammes et ceux de l'autre une lame de glace, comme deux hastes.

Prenant alors la parole, elle lança d'une effrayante voix d'un autre monde, qui était deux voix parlant en chœur :

« Nous sommes Twinrova. »

Et sans autre préliminaire, elle se jeta brutalement à l'assaut de Link…

Elle était d'une rapidité de mouvement, d'une souplesse, d'une agilité et d'une puissance physique peu communes, peut-être la meilleure escrimeuse qu'il ait jamais affrontée.

Même, il avait mal au cœur de devoir l'admettre, un cran au-dessus de celle qui lui avait tout appris…

Ses hastes pouvaient bien entendu projeter des flammes ou du givre, comme si son habilité au combat ne suffisait pas ; et comme elle était désormais le feu et la glace en un seul corps, elle ne craignait plus ni l'un ni l'autre, et le jeune homme blond comprit très vite qu'il ne lui servait plus à rien de les lui renvoyer…

Excédé, il jeta à terre son bouclier qui ne faisait que gêner ses mouvements et peser douloureusement sur les engelures de son bras ; il était en difficulté ; le spectre de sa défaite sans appel face à Dark Link revint le hanter, bref mais cuisant…

Et justement…

Oui, il avait été vaincu. Mais une seule fois. Par lui-même.

Si le seul être capable de le vaincre était lui-même, c'est qu'il était capable de vaincre tous les autres…

Se remettant en garde, Link sourit. Un duel contre une Gerudo, dont il maîtrisait totalement la technique de combat jusque dans ses moindres arcanes, un adversaire déjà vu et déjà vaincu, et il avait eu peur ?

Croyant revoir ses escarmouches passionnées, presque érotiques, avec Nabooru, il se mit à croiser le fer avec force et doigté, vitesse et attentisme, hargne et maîtrise, puissant, beau et mortel, complètement maître de ses mouvements et de ceux de son adversaire, une esquive de danseuse étoile, une contre-attaque de brute ; très vite, il prit inexorablement le dessus ; en moins d'une minute, il l'avait taillée en pièces…

Dans une lumière blanche, Twinrova tomba morte et disparut, laissant place aux corps sans vie des deux petites vieilles. Il sentit clairement leurs deux auras maléfiques s'envoler, comme si on lui avait retiré un poids des épaules ou si la lumière du jour avait enfin pénétré dans l'anfractuosité ; ce qui n'avait pas grand sens dans la mesure où il y faisait grand jour…

Sans leur accorder son attention un seul instant de plus, Link ramassa son bouclier et le raccrocha dans son dos, et se précipita à la porte de fer aménagée sur la paroi de la grotte.


	26. Chapitre 25: Tu es venu

**AVERTISSEMENT: chapitre classé M/interdit aux moins de 18 ans**

Victorieux des sorcières Twinrova, Link ramassa son bouclier et le raccrocha dans son dos, et se précipita à la porte de fer aménagée sur la paroi de la grotte.

Pressant la poignée, il constata que la porte était fermée à clé, jura en trépignant, et retourna comme un fou auprès des deux vieillardes fouiller nerveusement leurs corps ; enfin, après force jurons et gestes maladroits, il trouva la clé dans la poche de l'une d'elles.

Lorsqu'il la fit tourner dans la serrure, dire qu'il avait le cœur battant serait ne rien dire : il était redevenu un petit garçon…

…le petit garçon qu'il était la première fois qu'il s'était trouvé face à _elle_.

Oh, comme il espérait que derrière cette porte ce soit bien elle !

Mais son petit moment de nostalgie prit fin de façon abrupte ; le lourd battant de fer ne s'était pas plus tôt entrebâillé qu'une forme vaguement humaine, indiscernable dans l'obscurité totale du cachot, se jeta lourdement sur lui avec un hurlement de bête sauvage aux abois dans ce qui se voulait un coup de poing ; revenant de sa surprise juste à temps pour faire un pas de côté, il l'évita de justesse et la forme, sortant de l'ombre pour révéler une femme, s'effondra au sol ; sitôt qu'elle l'eut heurté, elle parut incapable de s'en relever, vidée de ses forces, et se mit à s'y rouler convulsivement en geignant :

« Non, pitié, ne me faites pas de mal, ne me faites pas de mal, pitié, je ne recommencerai plus, non, pitié ! »

Le cœur de Link se serra ; il s'agenouilla près de la malheureuse, un air grave sur son beau visage, et hésita longuement avant de tendre la main pour la poser sur son épaule ; c'était bien Nabooru, mais dans quel état…

Quand la main du jeune homme blond effleura l'épaule de la femme rousse, elle poussa un cri de terreur pure, se retournant sur le dos comme dans un spasme ; elle était d'une maigreur épouvantable, on voyait ses os rouler sous une peau qui avait perdu son hâle et pris un teint grisâtre blafard, ses vêtements étaient sales, délavés et déchirés, ses cheveux, longs, ternes et emmêlés, elle arborait une cicatrice en travers de la lèvre et une autre sous l'œil droit, plusieurs un peu partout sur les bras, dont l'un formait un angle étrange, et il remarqua dans ses cris et ses gémissements qu'elle avait perdu une dent ; il sentit un vertige brûlant lui brouiller la vue et lui serrer le cœur et faillit avoir la nausée ; elle le regardait sans le voir, avec des yeux fous qui roulaient en tous sens sans parvenir à se fixer sur lui, gesticulant en vain les mains devant le visage comme pour tenter de le repousser, et grelottait en poussant une plainte ininterrompue qui ressemblait aux piaillements pathétiques d'un oiseau blessé…

« Maîtresse, lui dit-il doucement d'une voix dans laquelle on entendait qu'il luttait contre les sanglots. Maîtresse, c'est moi, ton _Raj-el srir_… »

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'avait dit cet homme, cette grosse brute aux muscles saillants et aux poils collés de sueur puante, penché sur elle pour la dominer et la meurtrir ; seul le ton de sa voix lui avait vaguement rappelé quelque chose, quelque chose de vaguement agréable mais trop lointain et indistinct pour lui apporter le moindre réconfort ; il était là, au-dessus d'elle, dans la position du dominant qui va prendre de force la dominée, et elle le regardait, impuissante, presque résignée, quand peu à peu, à mesure qu'elle le regardait, elle sembla émerger ; elle le considéra plus attentivement, et reconnut ses cheveux d'or épais et soyeux, ses yeux du bleu profond et brillant d'un ciel sans nuage au regard de velours et d'acier, sa bouche aux commissures marquées et à la lèvre supérieure ourlée si sensuelle, qu'elle avait laissé se poser partout sur elle mais sur laquelle elle n'avait jamais voulu poser la sienne, et le cri s'échappa d'elle tout seul :

« Link ! »

Comme un barrage se rompt sous la pression de tonnes d'eau trop longtemps contenues, semblant soudain se réveiller d'un interminable cauchemar, elle céda enfin, fondant en larmes tandis que son amant la serrait fiévreusement contre lui, s'abandonnant à lui corps et âme entre ses bras, secouée de sanglots, dans une plainte déchirante.

« Mon petit homme… mon petit homme… c'est toi…  
– Chut… calme-toi, ma reine… c'est fini… »

Il la serrait fort contre lui, si fort… il aurait voulu que cet instant ne finisse jamais…Non il n'était plus amoureux d'elle, et n'espérait même pas qu'il se passe encore quelque chose entre eux, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti pour elle une telle tendresse…

Il la sentit se raidir, pourtant.

« Ne me touche pas, chien d'homme ! », cracha-t-elle avec un empressement dément tout en le repoussant.

Non il n'était pas son petit homme ; il ne l'était _plus_ ! Il était devenu tellement grand, tellement dur, plein de muscles et de poils, un homme, un de ces porcs immondes d'hommes qu'elle haïssait tant…

Non, pas lui… pas son petit homme…

Mais était-ce seulement lui ?

« Tu n'es pas Link, gronda-t-elle comme une folle, tu n'es pas réel, c'est encore un piège de ces sorcières…  
– Les sorcières ? s'étonna le jeune homme vêtu de vert. Regarde derrière toi… »

Toujours assise par terre les mains au sol bras tendus derrière elle pour s'y appuyer, Nabooru tourna la tête avec hésitation, n'osant pas détourner son regard de l'homme de peur qu'il en profite pour lui faire du mal, et là, elle les vit : les deux affreuses vieillardes, gisant à terre, mortes ; et il n'y avait pas d'erreur, pas de piège : elle ne sentait plus leur énergie maléfique !

Alors c'était donc vrai !

« Oh Link, gémit-elle en retournant vers lui un visage inondé de larmes et éclairé d'un sourire, dont sa dent cassée entachait tristement la beauté. C'est vraiment toi ! Tu es venu me sauver ! Tu es bien… le Héros du temps… »

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle se trouva soudain entourée d'une aveuglante lumière dorée qui la souleva de terre et, se remettant d'aplomb et tendant les mains apparemment sans raison, dans un état second, comme mue par un instinct enfoui en elle, énonça haut et fort d'une voix désincarnée qui n'était pas la sienne :

« _Héros du Temps, porteur de la Triforce, par la sainte magie conférée par les Déesses à la Terre d'Or Sacrée, moi Nabooru Sage de l'Esprit te remets le Talisman fragment de la Terre d'Or et porteur de son pouvoir_… »

Alors entre ses mains tendues vers lui l'une contre l'autre, paumes vers le ciel, le jeune homme blond vit se matérialiser dans des rayons de lumière une médaille lisse et brillante de la couleur du miel marquée d'un symbole représentant un yin et un yang séparés par un vide, comme deux fantômes –deux _esprits_– se tournant autour sans jamais se rejoindre.

Avec un regard plein de tendresse et d'émotion pour la femme qu'il avait aimée, il se leva et se saisit du Talisman, et aussitôt la lumière qui nimbait la Gerudo s'évanouit ; le saint pouvoir de la Terre d'Or avait guéri ses blessures, et elle avait retrouvé son éblouissante beauté, des proportions parfaites, un corps à la fois athlétique et parfaitement féminin, des cheveux de feu soyeux, une peau de pêche au teint de caramel appétissant, des lèvres roses et pulpeuses et de grands yeux de chat aux iris d'ambre…

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. _Toutes_ ses dents. Déesses, elle était sublime…

Il sentit une raideur brûlante entre ses jambes, et eut honte de lui-même ; car si extérieurement elle semblait être guérie et avoir retrouvé toutes ses forces physiques, qu'en était-il à l'intérieur ?…

« Moi, l'une des sept sages, murmura-t-elle en lui souriant. Quelle ironie ! Nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas sage du tout, hum ?  
– Eh bien tu devrais remercier cette ironie, lui répondit Link en lui renvoyant un sourire, un de ces sourires sublimes auxquels elle était incapable de résister même alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, car c'est cette ironie qui t'a maintenue en vie…  
– Non mon petit homme, souffla-t-elle soudain. C'est toi qui m'as maintenue en vie. Ton souvenir, l'espoir qu'un jour je te verrai passer cette porte pour venir me libérer… »

Il fut tellement touché qu'il ne trouva même pas à répondre…

« Et maintenant c'est fait ! », ajouta-t-elle.

Soudain, elle lui coula un regard brillant et langoureux, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre en se glissant le bout d'un doigt entre les dents…

« Je t'avais promis un baiser, susurra-t-elle après un éclat de rire, et après ça je m'en voudrais de ne pas tenir ma promesse… »

Quoi ?

Avait-il bien entendu ?

Acceptait-elle enfin vraiment de le laisser l'embrasser, comme il en avait rêvé à chaque instant de sa vie depuis la première fois qu'elle avait posé les mains sur lui ?

Son seul fantasme encore inassouvi allait-il enfin vraiment devenir réalité ?

Le ciel sembla s'ouvrir au-dessus de Link et la lumière divine inonder le monde et le rendre radieux et magnifique à ses yeux émerveillés devant lesquels volaient les papillons, il était heureux et excité comme un fou, comme un gamin, un petit garçon qui trouve au pied du sapin le jouet dont il a tant rêvé, ce petit garçon qu'il était redevenu face à celle qui avait fait de lui un homme…

Oh oui, il en avait tant rêvé !

Poussant un râle de fond de gorge, il s'avança vers elle, fébrile, tremblant de désir et de nervosité, tendant vers elle une main aussi hésitante que son sourire était conquérant…

« Doucement ! », dit-elle dans un rire flûté.

Il lui passa le bras gauche autour des épaules et le droit autour de la taille tandis qu'il sentait ses petites mains glisser de toute leur largeur sur son dos à travers le tissu vert de son habit et, bénissant Ruto de tout son cœur pour lui avoir appris à embrasser à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, il approcha doucement son visage de celui de Nabooru, ses lèvres des siennes, les yeux clos, et lui donna, enfin, _enfin_, le baiser qu'il mourait de lui donner depuis si longtemps…

D'abord elle sentit ses lèvres frôler les siennes, lentement mais impérieusement, douces, tièdes ; d'abord réticente, elle les entrouvrit bientôt, les écarta franchement, et laissa sa langue les caresser, frôler ses dents, entrer en elle, caresser la sienne, l'étreindre ; elle sentit ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes de plaisir tandis que leurs bouches, leurs lèvres, leurs langues, se frôlaient, se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se quittaient, se retrouvaient, se caressaient, se mêlaient en une danse tendre et folle, absurde et délicieuse, qui répandait en elle des vibrations de pur plaisir bouleversant…

C'était si bon, si bon qu'elle se sentait se radoucir, s'abandonner complètement à lui entre ses bras, le cœur battant à tout rompre et l'entrejambe humide…

Non !

Pas ça !

Aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait envahie, le plaisir la quitta, laissant place à l'horreur, et la délicieuse chaleur dans son corps répandit aussitôt une douleur glaciale dans son âme.

Soudain raidie et totalement refermée, gémissant et haletant, affolée, elle eut un violent mouvement de recul, ramenant ses mains devant elle pour le repousser de toutes ses forces.

« Arrête, s'il te plaît », implora-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par la terreur.

Link la laissa s'éloigner de lui d'autant qu'elle en avait besoin sans dire un mot, mais l'affaissement des commissures de ses lèvres, l'angle que formaient ses sourcils et le regard sombre et morne de ses yeux en disaient bien assez long…

« Pardon, reprit-elle en baissant tristement la tête, je ne peux pas. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est… c'est moi. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Je ne pourrai plus jamais…  
– Je sais, répondit-il simplement. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

Il lui tendit la main, et sans une hésitation elle se précipita vers lui et vint se lover contre son torse tandis qu'il l'entourait de son bras…

Il la retrouvait enfin, et c'était pour la perdre…

Oui, il l'avait perdue.

Il la lui avait prise…

Ganondorf…

Elle ne le lui avait pas dit, et ne le lui dirait probablement jamais, mais il pouvait très bien deviner par lui-même que ce jour maudit quatre ans plus tôt où Ganondorf était venu la punir de l'avoir hébergé, il lui avait fait goûter à l'enfer…

* * *

Plus précisément, il avait fait son entrée dans la cité gerudo le surlendemain du départ de Link en fin de matinée accompagné de la moitié de sa milice hylienne, soit une soixantaine d'hommes, encadrée par une décurie de Moblins ; aussitôt que tous ces hommes, avec à leur tête leur ancien roi aussi redouté que haï, avaient pénétré dans leur campement, les femmes gerudo étaient devenues muettes, et l'air, aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb… En le voyant, Nabooru avait bien entendu senti l'inquiétude la gagner, mais elle avait réussi à rester parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même ; elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à un rapport sexuel avec son ancien supérieur, et il faut bien avouer que l'idée d'accueillir son sexe en elle après celui de Link ne l'enchantait guère, mais ce ne serait ni la première fois ni la mer à boire, et elle était certaine de parvenir par ce moyen à l'attendrir et à le manipuler pour obtenir de lui sa clémence. Elle s'était donc présentée à lui docile et polie aussitôt qu'il était descendu de cheval, le saluant selon les formules consacrées avec tous les honneurs qui lui étaient dus…

« Ô roi parmi les reines, ton peuple te salue comme un roi… »

Il avait répondu en lui faisant claquer à travers le visage une gifle de brute qui l'avait décollée du sol et envoyée s'y écraser comme un fétu de paille deux mètres plus loin…

Aussitôt, l'une de ses guerrières les plus expérimentées s'était jetée sur le gigantesque et intimidant homme roux à la peau bistre en hurlant, poignard à la main, prête à l'en frapper… et la longue et large épée de Ganondorf l'avait stoppée net, transpercée de part en part, bien avant qu'elle fût arrivée à sa portée…

À la vue de sa malheureuse compagne tuée sur le coup dont le corps gisait comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sable rouge du désert, Nabooru, se redressant sur un coude tout en tenant de l'autre main sa joue tellement endolorie qu'elle s'était demandé s'il ne lui avait pas déboîté la mâchoire, s'était empressée de crier :

« Non, mes fidèles compagnes ! Que personne le lève la main sur le Seigneur Ganondorf ni même sur ses hommes, je vous en conjure ! N'oubliez pas qu'il est mon seigneur et maître… »

Rengainant son épée avec un sourire narquois, le géant en armure noire avait commencé par pousser un ricanement de fond de gorge, avant de prendre enfin la parole pour cracher de sa voix caverneuse :

« Sage décision, chienne. Il aurait été malvenu que tu me résistes après la façon dont tu m'as déjà trahi… »

S'approchant d'elle, qui entreprenait de se remettre debout, d'un pas volontairement lent et nonchalant, il était venu se camper devant elle et n'avait eu qu'à exercer une pression du bout des doigts sur son épaule pour qu'elle s'effondre à terre à nouveau alors qu'elle s'était presque relevée, puis avait ajouté avec un sourire hideux :

« Tu croyais que je n'apprendrais jamais que tu as hébergé dans cette tribu, _ma_ tribu, depuis le jour où j'ai perdu sa trace, ce petit morveux de soi-disant héros du temps qui a osé s'opposer à moi ? Tu as pris parti pour mon opposant, pétasse ! Ce n'est pas une trahison, ça ? »

Alors, d'un geste si brusque qu'on aurait dit que sa main s'était téléportée, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, il l'avait empoignée par la racine des cheveux et avait serré de toute sa poigne d'acier.

« Et je parie qu'en plus il t'a baisée… », lui avait-il soufflé à l'oreille avec une expression vicieuse répugnante sur le visage, avant de lui secouer la tête par les cheveux.

Sourd à son gémissement lancinant, insensible aux larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et à ses gesticulations maladroites pour lui faire lâcher prise, il s'était alors tourné vers sa troupe de soldats sans la lâcher et, avec dans ses yeux jaunes le regard d'un serpent venimeux et sur sa bouche lippue le sourire carnassier toutes dents dehors d'un loup, il avait lancé :

« Soldats, faites-vous donc plaisir avec ces catins… »

Alors, tandis que les miliciens, rebuts de la race hylienne, des soudards vulgaires et brutaux, presque des animaux, s'avançaient sexe dressé, mains baladeuses et regard vitreux voilé de désir bestial à travers la foule pétrifiée de stupeur et de terreur des femmes gerudo qui venaient de voir leur reine fière et forte se faire fouler aux pieds et leurs certitudes voler en éclats, Ganondorf avait traîné, par les cheveux, une Nabooru hurlant et pleurant de douleur et de honte, ses pieds frottant le sable dans le vain espoir de ralentir son avancée inexorable, jusqu'à la tente royale en lui susurrant :

« Quant à toi, ma petite chérie, tu vas voir quelle punition je te réserve… »

Ils n'avaient pas plus tôt pénétré dans la tente de toile bleue richement décorée de dorures qu'il l'avait jetée sur le lit ; ses intentions n'étaient que trop claires…

La douleur atroce de sa poigne sur son cuir chevelu envolée, Nabooru soulagée avait retrouvé un peu de lucidité, et avait tenté une dernière fois, désespérément, de faire appel à sa clémence pour éviter ou au moins atténuer une punition qu'elle sentait devoir être terrible. Se redressant à genoux bien droite sur le lit, elle l'avait imploré en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Mandrag, je t'en supplie, en souvenir du bon vieux temps…  
– Tais-toi ! avait-il rugi. Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à prononcer mon nom ! Et il n'y a pas de "bon vieux temps" entre nous ! Je te baisais, c'est tout. Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire à nouveau ! »

Alors il lui avait décoché un coup de poing dans le ventre qui l'avait pliée en deux, suivi d'un autre en plein visage, celui qui lui avait cassé une dent ; le souffle coupé et presque assommée, elle s'était effondrée sur le lit, le corps tétanisé et l'esprit hébété, et c'était là qu'il avait mis à bas son armure noire ; tandis qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits, à présent dévêtu il offrait à ses yeux le spectacle de tout ce qui lui faisait horreur : un entrelacs répugnant de muscles saillants comme autant de boursouflures, sous une peau sèche et calleuse, perlant de sueur nauséabonde, et plantée de touffes de poils collés et hirsutes d'aspect crasseux et écœurant, un gourdin veineux d'une raideur obscène au gland d'une couleur violacée horrible comme un ridicule chapeau aux bords ourlés, avec deux sacs fripés poilus et enflés qui pendaient ridiculement dessous.

Après Link, si petit, si doux et si mignon, le retour à la triste réalité n'en était que plus rude… Il avait eu raison de l'assommer pendant qu'il se déshabillait, car si elle avait été consciente et en possession de ses moyens, elle aurait tenté de fuir aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait pu en hurlant d'horreur, et là… la punition n'en aurait été que plus sévère !

De toutes parts autour d'elle, la reine déchue entendait à travers les minces parois de toile les cris et les pleurs de douleur et de honte de ses guerrières profanées par les hommes du tyran, en une sinistre cacophonie qui aiguisait son angoisse ; elle était terrifiée…

Alors, Ganondorf, nu, hideux, en pleine érection, l'avait empoignée à pleines mains, lui arrachant ses vêtements un à un, avec une effroyable lenteur, la giflant et l'insultant entre chaque, malgré ses supplications, ses tentatives désespérées de le repousser, l'avait retournée comme un pantin, à quatre pattes sur le lit, nue et à sa merci, totalement soumise et humiliée ; elle avait tenté de se débattre, de lui échapper, de fuir, de toutes ses forces, alors il lui avait attrapé la tête dans sa main gauche, les doigts écartés recouvrant son crâne comme les tentacules d'une pieuvre à l'étreinte d'acier, et lui avait cogné le visage contre la tête de lit à toute volée, trois fois ; là, sonnée, vaincue, son intimité offerte à lui, lui tordant le bras dans son dos presque au point de le lui disloquer, d'un coup de rein bestial et haineux il l'avait pénétrée ; elle avait cru sentir son sexe se déchirer sur son passage, et avait poussé un hurlement de douleur et d'humiliation ; une main lui écrasant le visage contre la tête de lit et l'autre lui tordant le bras dans le dos, il l'avait violée, encore, encore et encore, il avait meurtri son corps, souillé son âme, allant et venant en elle qui se refusait à lui, comme un animal, un monstre de mépris, de cruauté et de sauvagerie, pendant des minutes qui lui avaient paru des heures, et bientôt des heures qui lui avaient paru des jours, insensible à ses cris, ses larmes et son sang qu'il faisait couler sans pitié…

La première fois, elle avait tenu bon ; la deuxième, elle avait bien failli ne pas y parvenir ; mais la troisième fois, elle avait craqué, et le cri s'était échappé de ses lèvres comme de lui-même :

« Link… »

Dire que Ganondorf avait été coupé dans son euphorie en entendant la femme qu'il baisait gémir le nom d'un autre serait en dessous de la vérité… D'abord il s'était figé, dégrisé, refroidi, et la malheureuse aurait presque apprécié cette accalmie sans la peur atroce qu'elle sentait poindre en elle à l'idée de la tempête à venir qu'elle annonçait ; et puis très vite, une rage démente s'était emparée de lui, et sa réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre :

« Alors cet avorton t'a vraiment baisée, sale pute ? Mais tu vas voir ! Tu vas sentir la différence entre un gamin et un homme ! »

Et joignant furieusement le geste à la parole, il avait commencé par lui briser une bonne fois comme une vulgaire brindille le bras qu'il lui tordait dans le dos depuis plus d'une heure, lui arrachant un hurlement strident, puis, tout en la rouant de coups, il avait recommencé de plus belle à la violer, encore, encore et encore plus, lui infliger à peu près tous les outrages qu'il est humainement possible d'infliger à une femme, sans cesser de la battre, sans un répit, pendant dix heures…

Ce n'était qu'à la nuit tombée, après s'être une dernière fois répandu en et sur elle avec un grognement immonde, qu'il l'avait enfin lâchée, pantelante, brisée, en sang, trop faible pour pouvoir encore faire un seul mouvement, et avait réclamé qu'on lui apporte à manger.

Il ne lui en avait pas laissé une miette, et ne l'avait pas non plus laissée quitter la tente…

Après l'humiliation des viols répétés, il avait poussé la cruauté jusqu'à y ajouter celle de l'obliger à passer la nuit avec lui en signe de soumission à lui…

Traumatisée, littéralement noyée dans l'horreur, la douleur et les images de cauchemar refusant de s'effacer, hors de l'espace et du temps et seulement consciente d'elle-même, Nabooru avait envisagé de mourir ; mais, qu'on appelle ça de la faiblesse, de la bêtise, ou l'espoir, elle voulait vivre, vivre encore un peu…

Ne serait-ce que pour voir Link arracher le cœur à Ganondorf…

Alors elle avait tenté de s'enfuir, de se glisser hors de la tente avant que le matin se lève, pour conserver ce dernier vestige de dignité, y jetant ses dernières et pathétiques forces prêtes à s'éteindre… une claque sur la tête l'avait stoppée net.

« Je ne dors pas. »

Et il n'avait pas dormi.

Pas dormi de la nuit.

Jusqu'à ce que le soleil fût levé et parfaitement visible dans le ciel le lendemain matin, il était resté nonchalamment assis sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, à surveiller qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas et qu'elle passe bien la nuit entière auprès de lui…

Enfin, le matin venu, il l'avait traînée plus morte que vive jusqu'au temple et l'y avait jetée avant de rassembler ses hommes et de repartir sans se retourner, et c'était là, enfermée dans le cachot aménagé au fond du temple, qu'elle avait passé les quatre dernières années…

* * *

Et s'il devait ne jamais en connaître le détail car elle n'oserait jamais lui dire tout ça, ni à lui ni à personne d'autre, Link ne pouvait que trop bien le deviner rien qu'à la voir ainsi perturbée, craintive, aux abois, se refusant même à lui…

Pris soudain d'une bouffée de tendresse et de compassion, il lui caressa les cheveux de sa joue en la serrant plus fort contre lui…

Elle sentit ses muscles d'homme contre elle, autour d'elle, et aussitôt, à nouveau le même mouvement de recul irrationnel ; il la laissa se détacher de lui, la mort dans l'âme ; elle se rappela qui il était, l'amour de sa vie qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais aimer, et eut honte de le repousser, de ne pouvoir contrôler sa peur ; ses yeux d'ambre pleins de tristesse croisèrent ses yeux de saphir pleins de tristesse…

« Ganondorf va payer pour ça, souffla-t-il fiévreusement.  
– Mais c'est déjà fait », répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Alors elle se retourna et lui désigna les corps de Kotake et de Koume, les deux hideuses sorcières qu'il avait abattues un instant plus tôt.

« Tu vois ces deux vieilles biques ? expliqua-t-elle. C'étaient les mères adoptives de Ganondorf. Tu viens de tuer les deux seules personnes au monde pour lesquelles il ait jamais eu un semblant de sentiment. Cette fois, ce n'est pas le tyran mais l'homme que tu as frappé. Maintenant, ton action contre lui n'est plus une résistance, c'est une guerre, et il vient d'en perdre la première bataille… »

Mais Link ne parut pas s'en réjouir.

Fronçant les sourcils au-dessus de ses beaux yeux bleus avec une moue boudeuse ravageuse sur sa belle bouche ourlée, il grommela :

« Oui, et maintenant, il va vouloir se venger, et d'autres personnes vont souffrir, alors je me vengerai à mon tour… ça n'en finira pas. Ça n'en finira pas tant que l'un de nous deux ne sera pas mort…  
– Eh bien tu le tueras », déclara sobrement Nabooru en fermant gracieusement ses doux yeux d'ambre aux longs cils noirs.

Il la contempla sans dire un mot ; non, il n'était plus amoureux d'elle, mais il savait à présent à quel point il tenait à elle…

« Et je penserai à toi à cet instant », assura-t-il avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

À son tour, ce fut à elle de le contempler sans dire un mot ; son petit homme… Son homme parfait, son homme selon ses goûts… Son merveilleux petit ange de douceur et de tendresse, beau et rassurant, aimant et respectueux, qui avait trop et trop vite grandi et qu'elle ne pouvait plus aimer alors même qu'elle l'aimait tant… Quelle souffrance dans son cœur !

Et quelle souffrance serait la sienne s'il persistait à l'aimer elle qui ne pouvait plus l'aimer…

« Tu ne dois plus dire ça, finit-elle par laisser échapper tristement. Tu ne dois même plus le penser. Tu ne dois plus penser à moi… Il ne peut plus rien y avoir entre nous, alors oublie-moi, libère ton cœur de moi pour celle qui pourra t'aimer comme je ne le peux pas. »

Mais contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, à ces mots il lui sourit, un sourire sublime, peut-être le plus sublime qu'elle lui ait jamais vu, car c'était un sourire qui exprimait la paix…

« Merci », murmura-t-il.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ; c'était bien plutôt à elle de le remercier…

« Je sais qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, poursuivit-il aussitôt de sa belle voix chaude et suave où flottait une infinie douceur, et mon cœur est libre. Mais je ne t'oublierai jamais pour autant. »

Alors si elle fondit en larmes, pour la première fois depuis quatre ans ce furent des larmes de pur bonheur…

Mais soudain, ses jambes vacillèrent et elle manqua de s'effondrer…

Après qu'il l'avait guérie, c'était à présent qu'elle subissait le contrecoup du Pouvoir d'Or ; c'était trop d'émotions pour y résister plus longtemps.

Se précipitant sur elle, il retint sa chute d'un bras fort et tendre qu'il passa lestement autour de sa taille.

« Tu as assez souffert, lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire dénué de toute séduction, il est temps de s'en aller de cet endroit maudit… »

Alors, le cœur battant, intimidée, presque choquée, mais au fond ravie, elle le sentit la soulever de terre, un bras autour de son buste et passant l'autre sous ses genoux… Oh Déesses, il la prenait dans ses bras ! Il la _portait_, comme son _épouse_ au moment de franchir pour la première fois le seuil de la chambre nuptiale…

Elle aurait dû perdre la raison de panique, mais au lieu de ça, vaincue par ce geste d'amour chaste et désintéressé et submergée de gratitude et de tendresse, elle s'abandonna complètement, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules larges et puissantes, s'agrippant à lui comme l'épouse à son époux, sans retenue, sans fausse pudeur, et, tandis qu'il adressait en silence au Talisman de l'esprit qu'il tenait dans sa main le souhait de retourner au village, le laissa avec volupté l'emporter dans ses bras…

Sitôt téléportés, Link déposa délicatement Nabooru sur son lit avec un dernier baiser pour qu'elle y goûte enfin à un repos mérité. Quand elles la virent dans ses bras, épuisée mais bien vivante, soudain folles de joie et d'émotion, les Gerudo qui se trouvaient non loin se précipitèrent pour honorer leur reine bien-aimée et remercier leur héros ; les repoussant doucement mais fermement hors de la tente royale, il leur commanda de faire moins de bruit pour la laisser se reposer, sur le ton d'un père aimant qui gronde gentiment ses filles.

Ou d'un roi juste et bon qui s'adresse à son peuple…

Oh oui…

Soudain, toutes ressentaient la même chaleur dans leurs cœurs… Enfin elles avaient retrouvé leur _Raj-el Srir_, leur petit homme, leur ange de douceur et de tendresse, et comme autrefois, elles brûlaient de le contempler, de l'entendre, de le toucher ; mais à la différence d'autrefois, lui ne paradait plus au milieu d'elles comme un jeune coq ; il respirait la maturité et la sérénité, simplement parmi elles avec un sourire magnifique, d'autant plus magnifique qu'il était dénué de toute séduction… Il était si beau… Il était toujours leur _Raj-el Srir_, mais il était devenu un homme… et elles l'auraient volontiers choisi pour roi.

Mais c'était lui leur roi. Pas ce porc de Ganondorf.

Et avec lui, Ganondorf serait vaincu !

Oui.

Sans un mot, sans un geste, Link venait de leur rendre l'espoir…

Il prit chaleureusement congé, puis chercha Sheik, le trouva sous une tente commune en train de faire changer d'avis sur les hommes à une demi-douzaine de jeunes Gerudo toutes chamboulées, le prit sous son bras et les deux garçons s'en allèrent, laissant derrière eux des femmes qui avaient enfin retrouvé leur liberté et leur dignité…


	27. Chap 26: La tragique histoire de Sheik

Le jour se levait à peine et le soleil n'était pas encore apparu au-dessus de l'horizon quand Link s'éveilla ce matin-là ; enfilant ses bottes de cuir, il sortit de sa tente torse nu seulement vêtu de son pantalon blanc, s'étira en bâillant, ses articulations craquant à grand bruit, et s'éloigna en direction d'un fourré pour aller y uriner.

Se rappelant que son ami et lui n'avaient plus rien à manger, il retourna fouiller un instant dans ses affaires et en tira son lance-pierre, dans l'idée de tirer un lapin ou un oiseau pour le déjeuner.

C'était un beau matin du mois de mars, à quelques jours du printemps, à la fin d'un hiver qui n'en était déjà plus vraiment un et au cours duquel Link avait eu dix-huit ans.

L'arme à la main, il s'engagea sur un large sentier bordé d'arbres en haut d'un léger vallon qui descendait en pente douce ; il sentait l'air frais et piquant du petit matin sur sa peau nue ; le vert des arbres autour de lui était encore sombre, légèrement bleuté, dans la pénombre du jour à peine naissant, et à sa droite, au-dessus du versant opposé, s'étalait un spectacle d'une beauté qui lui coupa le souffle : le soleil qui s'apprêtait à poindre à l'horizon l'illuminait d'une fine bande d'un rose intense et éclatant, qui se dégradait en ce que l'œil ne percevait que comme quelques centimètres vers le bleu pâle et mat du reste du ciel de l'aube au-dessus et autour de lui…

Une bande de lumière rose aveuglante et un voile de douces ténèbres bleues et feutrées qui ne faisaient qu'un…

Le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus marchait à travers l'immensité silencieuse et comme hors du temps, absorbé dans le froid sur sa peau, le spectacle d'ombre et de lumière, le bruit du silence et le parfum du monde endormi, tout entier sensations sans plus penser à rien, quand tout à coup sa conscience du danger s'éveilla brusquement comme une évidence.

Qu'on appelle ça intuition, sixième sens ou comme on voudra, à chaque nouvelle malédiction qu'il levait Link devenait un peu plus sensible aux énergies maléfiques, parvenant désormais à les détecter sans se tromper ni se laisser surprendre.

Et là, il détectait clairement une présence ennemie dans une petite clairière à sa gauche…

La langue frétillant passée entre les dents, il sourit, tout excité ; une bagarre de bon matin, quoi de mieux pour se réveiller et bien commencer la journée ?

Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, caché par une rangée de cyprès, et put bientôt distinguer des bribes de conversation ; au son des voix, graves, gutturales et nasillardes, et aux onomatopées caractéristiques, il reconnut des Moblins…

« Bwee… soupira l'un d'eux sur un ton qui sonnait clairement triste. On peut plus retourner voir le patron après ça…  
– Bah non, dit un autre tout aussi tristement, après une raclée pareille, y va nous buter s'y nous revoit…  
– Bwee, geignit un troisième, voilà-t-y qu'on est des déserteurs… »

Et tous trois poussèrent en chœur le même "bwee" de tristesse retentissant.

Leurs propos et le ton de leurs voix traduisaient un abattement perceptible ; toujours sur ses gardes mais de plus en plus intrigué, Link se pencha en avant pour hasarder un coup d'œil entre deux troncs de cyprès ; malgré la pénombre que répandaient sur eux les arbres entourant la clairière où ils étaient installés, il vit que les êtres au visage porcin n'étaient que trois, un avec une défense cassée, un avec une vieille cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière et un avec un gros groin, et que leur aspect était aussi misérable que la teneur de leur conversation : ils étaient couverts de plaies et de bleus, leurs armures étaient abîmées et mal ajustées sur eux et leurs traits étaient tirés ; ils étaient assis à même le sol, et semblaient y avoir campé, sans même un feu de bois, juste abrités du froid sous de simples couvertures…

Enhardi par leur apparence de faiblesse, Link sentit poindre en lui une envie irrésistible de les molester, et surgit devant eux de derrière les cyprès avec un sourire provocateur en leur lançant :

« Oh, pauvres Moblins, comme vous avez l'air triste ! Mais je vais faire un beau geste, je vais abréger vos souffrances ! »

Il eut alors du mal à réprimer son hilarité en les voyant sursauter et trébucher dans une panique et une confusion totales…

« Bwee ! s'exclama celui à la cicatrice, assis sur son séant juste face à lui une main à terre pour se soutenir et l'autre tendue vers lui paume ouverte dans ce geste réflexe de le tenir au loin. Pitié héros ! On n'est pas là pour se battre !  
– C'est vrai, s'empressa d'ajouter un autre, on a déserté l'armée du patron et on veut juste rentrer chez nous ! »

Mais ça, Link les avait déjà entendus le mentionner ; ce qu'il aurait aimé savoir à présent, c'était pourquoi ; pourquoi l'armée de Ganondorf se trouvait en déroute par petits groupes sur les chemins de campagne…

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez loin de votre armée, et qui vous a mis dans cet état ? demanda-t-il sur un ton autoritaire de vrai héros infiniment supérieur à ses adversaires.  
– Ben c'est les gens de Cocorico », répondit un des Moblins.

L'intérêt du garçon blond fut piqué au vif par cette réponse à la fois surprenante et lourde de sous-entendus ; une révolution… ?

« Attendez, reprit Link d'une voix où s'entendait son impatience, vous êtes en train de me dire que les braves gens de Cocorico se sont soulevés contre vous et vous ont chassés ?  
– Bwee, soupira celui au gros groin, c'est ça ! Le patron a fait une gaffe, une grosse gaffe…  
– Bwee, tais-toi ! commanda celui à la défense cassée sur un ton affolé.  
– Mais c'est vrai, protesta le gros groin, l'avait tell'ment la pétoche que ses malédictions sont levées et ses mères adoptives sont mortes qu'il est parti avec les trois quarts de l'armée et la moitié de la milice hylienne…  
– Bwee, comment tu sais bien compter, interrompit celui à la cicatrice avec admiration.  
– …voui, continua celui au gros groin, il est parti essayer de jeter de nouvelles malédictions sur d'autres endroits moins magiques, peu importe où, juste histoire d'en avoir un peu partout en Hyrule pour maintenir son pouvoir…  
– Mais sitôt qu'il est parti, ajouta celui à la dent cassée, les gens de la ville sont venus nous chasser avec des fourches et des bâtons, et là, mêm' les miliciens hyliens qu'étaient avec nous se sont alliés à eux pour nous taper d'sus !  
– Et l'patron l'a pas pu rev'nir ! précisa celui à la cicatrice. L'est resté à l'extérieur de la ville, avec les port'fermées et les armur' de nos potes morts empilées devant !  
– Note qu'il aurait pu rentrer en force et massacrer tout l'monde, objecta le gros groin, mais bon, j'crois bien qu'il a compris qu'ça sert pus à rien… L'a dû aller se réfugier dans la vieille tour d'Héra dans les montagnes de la mort… »

Alors, les trois soupirèrent en chœur un profond "bwee"…

Tremblant d'excitation, le jeune et beau garçon blond avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre… La capitale libérée et le tyran chassé et terré comme un voleur dans le coin le plus reculé du pays ? Mais c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il ait entendue en sept ans de lutte !

Ne parvenant qu'à grand-peine à cacher sa jubilation, il s'exclama avec un sourire en coin :

« En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Eh bien pour la peine, je vais vous épargner ! »

Les trois Moblins se jetèrent à ses pieds pour s'y répandre en remerciements, et Link, levant machinalement la main en signe de salutation, s'éloigna, d'abord calmement, puis incapable de se retenir plus longtemps il se mit à courir, un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre et les yeux pétillants, courir à perdre haleine, riant et exultant, sous le ciel qu'un soleil de vermeil étincelant enfin jailli à l'horizon avait teinté d'un blanc aveuglant.

Il se précipita à son campement, impatient d'annoncer la grande nouvelle à Sheik ; mais dans son impatience, il oublia leur accord, la seule demande que son ami lui ait jamais formulée, rompant la promesse sacrée qu'il lui avait faite, et il pénétra sous sa tente alors qu'il y dormait encore…

Ou _aurait dû_ y dormir…

Croyant presque sentir son cœur s'arrêter de surprise, Link stoppa net, pétrifié, à la vue de ce qui était étendu sur la couche.

Car à la place du jeune et puissant Sheikah aux muscles saillants, c'était une toute jeune fille qui était étendue là, sur le ventre, nue, bras et jambes écartés, belle et impudique, le corps pâle et frêle et de longs cheveux cuivrés ruisselant sur son dos et son visage…

Elle soupira, bougea, ouvrit les yeux.

De magnifiques grands yeux de chat en amande d'un bleu cristallin…

Le jeune homme blond avait fait un tel vacarme en accourant qu'il l'avait réveillée…

Incrédule, interdit, souffle coupé, les yeux tout ronds et la bouche bée sans pouvoir émettre un son, il la vit se lever en se frottant les yeux du dos de la main, encore embuée de sommeil ; elle était devant lui entièrement nue avec la plus totale impudeur, ses seins petits mais ronds et appétissants et son sexe étroit couvert d'une fine toison d'un blond cuivré exposés à son regard, sa peau diaphane à l'aspect velouté comme une pêche sur laquelle ondulaient en cascade, sur ses épaules, sa poitrine et jusqu'au bas de son dos, les lourdes volutes suaves de ses cheveux soyeux et brillants du beau châtain très clair fauve et chaud du miel frais…

…mais Link était tellement stupéfait et soufflé qu'il ne pensa même pas un seul instant à profiter de la situation, et n'eut même pas l'amorce d'une érection…

Les bras le long du corps, la jeune fille le regarda d'un air triste et murmura d'une jolie voix haute et douce :

« Mon frère, je t'avais bien dit de ne jamais venir sous ma tente pendant mon sommeil… »

Et à la réflexion, les yeux avec lesquels elle le fixait étaient devenus rouge rubis, et le temps que Link saisisse le sens de ses paroles et réalise qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû les prononcer, ses longs cheveux cuivrés avaient commencé à blanchir et raccourcir comme s'ils refluaient sous la peau de son crâne, ses seins à s'étendre et s'aplatir en puissants pectoraux et ses épaules à s'élargir, des muscles athlétiques et noueux à saillir sous sa peau de plus en plus pâle, et entre ses cuisses pendait à présent une imposante verge…

Link était face à Sheik…

La jeune fille était Sheik ! Sheik était une fille !

Et pourtant il était bien un homme…

Link était tellement sidéré, tellement estomaqué, qu'il ne put que tendre en direction de cette aberration dont il n'arrivait plus à détacher des yeux exorbités un doigt tremblant en laissant échapper un râle désarticulé ; et quand celui en qui il ne reconnaissait plus son ami tenta de l'approcher, il eut spontanément un mouvement de recul convulsif, trébucha et s'effondra à terre sur son séant.

Sheik soupira tristement en secouant la tête, se retourna, ramassa son foulard et sa combinaison bleue, et les passa, en commençant comme toujours par le foulard devant son visage.

Une fois vêtu, il se tourna à nouveau en direction de son ami, qui n'avait pas bougé, assis par terre les yeux dans le vide, et lui annonça d'une voix morne :

« Bon, je vois que je ne peux plus garder le secret. Prépare-toi, nous partons ; je t'emmène voir la personne qui pourra tout t'expliquer. »

Le jeune Hylien aux yeux bleus obtempéra sans desserrer la mâchoire, s'habilla, démonta sa tente, glissa l'ensemble de ses affaires dans son sac de voyage et l'arrima à la selle de sa jument alezane sans un mot, sans un regard, dans un silence de mort.

L'Hylien vêtu de vert et le Sheikah vêtu de bleu montèrent à cheval et prirent la route, Link tenant Epona plusieurs pas derrière l'étalon noir de Sheik. Le soleil radieux dans le ciel parfaitement bleu au-dessus d'eux ne dispensait qu'une gaieté trompeuse à la scène mais ne parvenait pas à dissimuler le profond malaise et le froid glacial qui s'était installé entre eux.

Au bout d'un interminable moment de silence pesant, le jeune homme vêtu de bleu finit par lâcher sans oser se retourner :

« Mais parle-moi, Link ! C'est moi, Sheik, je suis toujours le même, alors pour l'amour du ciel parle-moi ! »

Mais son ami, tête basse et regard dur, n'émit pas un son, et le jeune Sheikah soupira profondément en secouant la tête…

Au bout de près d'une journée de ce manège, les deux impétueux jeunes gens arrivèrent enfin à destination, le cimetière de Yoll, une nécropole gigantesque située une lieue à l'ouest de Cocorico, au fond de laquelle se trouvait même ce qu'on appelait la "Vallée des Rois", la parcelle où étaient bâtis les mausolées de tous les anciens rois d'Hyrule depuis Gustav, le héros des temps anciens fondateur de la lignée.

Sheik descendit de cheval, attacha celui-ci à un arbre et prit son sac de voyage à l'épaule ; Link l'imita sans rien dire.

Plusieurs rangées d'arbres avaient autrefois été plantées en quinconce pour former une clôture naturelle, mais le temps qui avait passé les avait rendus si hauts, larges, noueux et touffus qu'ils évoquaient plutôt une espèce de labyrinthe végétal noyé dans la pénombre par le lacis de branches qui voilait la lumière déjà faible du soleil de la fin d'après-midi, placé là pour décourager les visiteurs ; passée cette forêt on débouchait sur les allées du cimetière, pavées et bordées des barrières en fer forgé qui délimitaient les parcelles, dessinant peu à peu devant les visiteurs un chemin sinueux mais clairement balisé entre les tombes.

Sans une hésitation sur la direction à prendre, Sheik mena Link droit à une grotte sur le flanc d'un aplomb rocheux peu élevé que le cimetière avait fini par englober à force d'agrandissements ; une espèce de porte cochère, choisie seulement parce que ses dimensions se trouvaient s'adapter à-peu-près bien à celles de l'ouverture, en occultait l'entrée ; le jeune Sheikah sortit de son sac de voyage une clé qu'il fit tourner dans la serrure, ouvrit le panneau aménagé dans la porte cochère, et entra le premier.

« Capitaine, lança-t-il tout haut en direction du fond de la cavité, Sheik au rapport ; mais j'amène de la visite… »

Resté sur le pas de la porte, Link jeta un regard sur l'intérieur de la grotte ; elle avait été aménagée comme une vraie maison, avec un parquet au sol, une table et des chaises contre le mur à sa droite, et un rideau de séparation pour d'autres pièces que l'on apercevait au fond ; or quand celui-ci s'écarta, le jeune Hylien aux yeux bleus vit apparaître une personne qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis ces sept ans passés à lutter contre Ganondorf, la nourrice de la princesse Zelda, Impa.

Approchant doucement de la quarantaine, elle semblait n'avoir pas pris une ride, et était toujours aussi athlétique et étrangement belle…

Celle-ci toisa d'abord son jeune subordonné, puis distingua Link derrière lui, et revint sur Sheik avec un regard plus sombre.

« Pardon, dit le jeune Sheikah en baissant piteusement la tête. J'ai été obligé de l'amener, il a découvert mon secret. Je n'ai pas su le garder, je t'en présente mes excuses. »

La grande femme athlétique aux cheveux argentés soupira, parut se perdre un instant dans ses pensées, et finit par répondre :

« C'était inévitable. Ne t'en veux pas, mon chéri, de toute façon nous aurions été obligés de lui révéler la vérité pour la réussite de sa quête. » Et, levant les yeux vers celui dont ils débattaient, elle ajouta : « Entre donc, Link ! »

Il obéit, tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien signifier qu'Impa appelle Sheik "mon chéri"…

…mais sitôt qu'il s'approcha, Sheik sembla flancher, avec un gémissement, et se pencha en avant, tremblant, genoux fléchis et une main sur la poitrine.

« Ah… articula-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Je crois que c'est la fin… je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps…  
– Oui, confirma Impa sur un ton neutre. Maintenant que nous sommes réunis, comme prévu le secret doit être révélé. »

Link regardait son ami se tordre de douleur comme s'il faisait un effort intense et écoutait cette conversation dénuée de sens à ses yeux sans desserrer la mâchoire, ne parvenant plus à ressentir la moindre compassion pour celui qui l'avait trahi.

« Adieu, Maman… », souffla alors le jeune Sheikah en direction de la femme aux cheveux argentés.

Maman ?

C'était donc ça ! Voilà pourquoi elle l'avait appelé "mon chéri". Sheik était donc le fils d'Impa ? Mais non, pas son fils, puisqu'il était une fille, pas même une Sheikah… Alors, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi inventer un lien de parenté avec une personne qui n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être ?

« Adieu mon bébé, répondit Impa avec un visage impassible, mais d'une voix tremblante. Ces sept ans de sursis avec toi que la vie m'a accordés ont été un immense bonheur… »

Toujours penché en avant une main sur le cœur avec l'air de souffrir terriblement, Sheik se tourna ensuite péniblement vers Link, qui gardait un air dur et la mâchoire serrée, et lui dit d'une voix encore plus faible :

« Adieu, mon frère. Je suis profondément désolé… d'avoir dû te mentir… et qu'on se quitte… fâchés… à cause de ce mensonge… »

À ces mots, réalisant qu'il était là à bouder pour rien comme un gamin pendant que son ami, le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu, presque son frère, était en train de disparaître, de _mourir_, Link se sentit submergé par un torrent d'émotions si violent qu'il ne put résister plus longtemps et, oubliant son orgueil, sa rancœur, balayés par l'amour pour son ami qui l'emportait comme un fleuve en crue déborde de son lit, il se précipita sans réfléchir un seul instant de plus vers le jeune Sheikah en s'écriant :

« Non, Sheik, attends ! »

Mais le temps qu'il arrive à lui, c'est sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux cuivrés que ses mains larges et puissantes se refermèrent.

Sheik n'était plus…

Link se vit, comme de l'extérieur, poser ses mains trop tard, au ralenti, en noir et blanc, et sentit son cœur se serrer aussi fort que s'il s'était arraché de sa poitrine vide et froide, ne lui laissant qu'un goût de ferraille dans la bouche…

_Sheik n'était plus_…

Il ne restait de lui que la combinaison bleue qui moulait ses muscles et dans laquelle la jeune fille fine et menue flottait littéralement…

Agenouillé devant elle les mains sur ses épaules, regard éperdu et bouche bée aux lèvres tremblantes, il la fixait, interdit, sans voir derrière elle Impa fermer tristement les yeux…

« Je suis navrée, finit par déclarer la jeune fille d'une voix haute et douce en plongeant dans les siens ses yeux d'un bleu de cristal, mais ton ami n'est plus des nôtres, et ne reviendra plus. Il était prévu dès l'origine que la magie qui l'a amené parmi nous prendrait fin avec ta quête.  
– Tu me l'as pris ! lui hurla Link, le visage dévasté.  
– Ne hausse pas la voix, répondit calmement la jeune fille avec quelque chose de vaguement hautain dans le ton, et lâche-moi s'il te plaît ; tu me fais mal. »

Semblant émerger d'un mauvais rêve, il retrouva un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même, en soufflant bruyamment, et desserra l'étreinte de ses doigts.

« Je vais aller me baigner et m'apprêter, reprit la jeune fille. Tu comprendras mieux si tu me vois sous mon apparence normale. » Et, se tournant vers Impa, elle lui commanda sur un ton ferme mais chaleureux : « Donne-lui à manger, je te prie, Impa. Par ma faute ils sont partis en hâte ce matin et Link doit avoir grand-faim. »

Elle prit alors congé et se retira dans la pièce du fond pour y faire sa toilette ; pendant ce temps, l'ancienne garde du corps installa le jeune héros à la table de bois et lui servit la moitié d'une miche de pain, du bouillon de légumes et un godet de vin rouge, qu'il ingurgita sans appétit, sombre et amer, uniquement parce que son estomac les lui réclamait à grands cris ; le bain de la jeune fille s'éternisant, Impa débarrassa le couvert et vint s'asseoir en face de Link à table ; la guerrière sheikah n'avait jamais été causante, et le jeune Hylien blond vêtu de vert n'était pas d'humeur à causer ; pourtant, au bout d'un moment de silence mutuellement consenti, les mots finirent par sortir tous seuls :

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié, lâcha Impa. Mine de rien, il y a sept ans tu nous as sauvées, et au péril de ta vie…  
– C'était normal, répondit Link modestement et sans joie. La survie de la princesse héritière était plus importante pour Hyrule que la mienne.  
– Ne crois pas ça, objecta-t-elle avec passion. Tu es extrêmement important ! Tu es l'un des trois élus complétant la Sainte Trinité, le Héros qui doit ramener la paix !  
– Peuh ! cracha Link avec un brin de cynisme agacé. Eh bien le Héros, il en a assez de tout ça ! »

Impa sourit.

Elle le considéra avec plus d'attention ; un regard désintéressé, bien sûr : il avait l'âge d'être son fils ; à dire vrai il avait _le même age que son fils_ ; mais un regard attendri, de maman ; quand il était petit, elle ne l'avait que croisé, mais déjà à cette époque il était clair qu'il serait bel homme ; à présent, l'homme tenait toutes les promesses du petit garçon…

« Tu as bien grandi, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu es devenu beau mec !  
– Merci, répondit le jeune homme ; tu n'es pas mal non plus…  
– Si j'avais dix ans de moins, tu serais même exactement mon genre d'homme, le taquina l'athlétique Sheikah aux cheveux argentés. D'ailleurs, tu me rappelles mon premier amour, le père de Sheik… Un drôle de chaud lapin, et méchamment bien gaulé… »

L'image, quoique vague, lui causant un grand éclat de rire, Link s'exclama du tac au tac :

« Ah ben alors j'en connais un qui a tiré ça de son père ! »

Là, réalisant aussitôt de qui il parlait et à qui il en parlait, un brusque frisson glacial lui serra le cœur et tua toute joie en lui…

Tous deux se rembrunirent, et un silence cette fois pesant et embarrassé s'installa comme une chape de plomb, jusqu'à ce que le rideau du fond s'écarte pour laisser apparaître la jeune fille aux cheveux cuivrés…

Elle était méconnaissable, comme transfigurée, et Link en la voyant ainsi se sentit saisi d'un tel respect et d'une telle admiration qu'il se leva spontanément de sa chaise pour l'accueillir…

« En plus de ma toilette, glissa-t-elle à son intention, je me suis parfaitement épilée. Ainsi, la prochaine fois que tu me toiseras de la tête aux pieds comme un pervers tandis que je suis nue, peut-être te ferai-je enfin de l'effet… »

Mais cette remarque pleine de morgue était parfaitement superflue : cette fois, elle lui faisait de l'effet ! Elle irradiait la beauté, la force et la majesté : son visage pointu aux traits fins et délicats était à présent dégagé, encadré de ses longs cheveux châtain cuivré soigneusement coiffés et lissés, attachés en arrière en une demi-queue autour du front et en deux tresses par-dessus ses oreilles pointues, et ses sourcils épilés au dessin parfait donnaient un regard grave et distingué à ses yeux en amande d'un bleu cristallin ; elle portait une tenue d'un luxe et d'une richesse imposants, une longue robe faite d'un jupon de soie blanche brodé et rehaussé de dentelles et d'un corsage rose dont le profond décolleté était couvert d'un collier d'or au pendentif figurant un aigle complexe et savamment ciselé incrusté de pierreries, des gants de soie blanche brodée des mêmes motifs que son jupon, lui montant jusqu'au-dessus des coudes, et des bracelets en or articulés sous ses épaules à hauteur des aisselles qui formaient des épaulettes ; sa taille était ceinte d'une ceinture au fermoir d'or ciselé orné de pierreries et de deux boucles où était passée une longue étole de soie parme et dorée sur laquelle étaient brodées les armoiries d'Hyrule, et un diadème d'or et de pierreries à l'image d'une couronne de lauriers trônait sur son front.

C'étaient la toilette et les bijoux d'une princesse royale.

Une princesse royale ?

Zelda !

Il comprenait tout à présent : c'était si évident ! Sheik était une fausse identité pour dissimuler Zelda à ses ennemis !

Soudain, il fut tellement soulagé que tout soit enfin parfaitement clair et tellement heureux de retrouver enfin celle qui était à la fois sa chère amie d'enfance et le dernier espoir du peuple d'Hyrule qu'il se précipita sur elle en riant pour la prendre dans ses bras sans façons.

« Zelda ! exulta-t-il en la serrant contre lui. C'est toi ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! » Puis, se rappelant à qui il s'adressait, il s'empressa de retrouver son calme et de bafouiller sur un ton plus formel, sans pour autant la lâcher ni cesser de lui sourire : « Pardon, je veux dire : votre Altesse, mes respects !  
– Oublie les "votre Altesse", mon ami, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis heureuse aussi de pouvoir enfin me montrer à nouveau devant toi. Cependant, lâche-moi s'il te plaît, car tu es devenu très robuste et… tu me fais mal. »

Confus de sa maladresse, il leva précipitamment les bras et recula de quelques pas. Zelda lui sourit ; il se détendit.

« Bravo mesdames, reprit-il avec un large sourire des plus séduisants et les yeux pétillants. Faire passer la princesse pour un garçon était la meilleure des cachettes ! En plus, franchement, vous avez fait les choses en grand : aller jusqu'à lui inventer de toutes pièces une fausse identité, un passé, un lien de parenté avec l'une et une histoire d'amour avec l'autre, c'était drôlement malin et bien trouvé ! Moi en tout cas, je me suis fait avoir, j'ai vraiment cru que Sheik était réel ! »

À les voir à ces mots baisser aussitôt la tête et s'assombrir, il sentit confusément qu'il avait encore dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû…

« Mais c'est là que tu n'as pas compris, finit par lâcher Impa sur un ton las. Sheik a réellement existé… Link, tu sais ce qu'est une nourrice ?  
– Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme à la fois intrigué et contrarié. C'est une femme qui a eu un enfant et qui allaite l'enfant d'une autre avec le sien…  
– Alors comment crois-tu que je sois devenue la nourrice de Zelda ? »

La réponse lui apparaissant soudain évidente, Link se mordit la lèvre en comprenant quelle terrible maladresse il avait commise…

« J'étais espionne et tueuse à gages pour sa Majesté le roi Daphnis, reprit la femme athlétique aux cheveux de neige, mais j'avais vingt ans et j'étais une tête brûlée, imprudente, insouciante… Un soir où je fêtais la réussite d'une mission, comme je te l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure un beau mec m'a roulée dans la farine, et je me suis trouvée enceinte…  
À quoi peut bien servir une guerrière si grosse et lourde qu'elle ne peut plus lever la jambe assez haut pour donner un coup de pied ? À quoi peut bien servir une espionne qui ne peut plus s'absenter pour partir en mission parce qu'elle a un enfant à charge ? À quoi peut bien servir une tueuse qui ne peut plus se résoudre à tuer depuis qu'elle a donné la vie ? J'aurais dû être virée, et me retrouver sans rien avec mon bébé sur les bras…  
Au lieu de ça, le roi Daphnis m'a souri et m'a répondu "ça tombe bien, Impa, mon épouse vient de découvrir qu'elle attend un enfant elle aussi. Tu seras sa nourrice." Aucun mot ne peut traduire la gratitude que j'éprouverai éternellement pour ce grand homme dont l'indulgence et la bonté m'ont sauvé la vie ce jour-là…  
Enfin j'ai mis au monde un petit garçon. Que j'étais heureuse ! Un beau petit mâle reproducteur, qui allait faire renaître de ses cendres la race Sheikah… Que j'étais fière de mon petit gars ! Quelques mois plus tard, c'est Zelda qui est venue au monde à son tour, et j'ai allaité les deux petits comme frère et sœur.  
Et puis les années qui passaient les ont séparés. La petite princesse devait recevoir son éducation de future reine, tandis que mon garçon s'entraînait pour devenir un parfait guerrier sheikah… Et il se sentait vraiment l'âme d'un guerrier ; à dix ans il n'avait peur de rien et pensait pouvoir défendre Hyrule de tout à lui tout seul…  
Quand Zelda a commencé à soupçonner Ganondorf de préparer un coup d'état, mon fils est parti de son côté enquêter sur lui ; le jour où le roi m'a demandé d'emmener la petite hors de la capitale, nous devions nous retrouver à un point de rendez-vous connu de nous seuls et fuir ensemble. Grâce à toi, Zelda et moi avons pu nous échapper et nous y rendre, mais Sheik n'est jamais venu au rendez-vous…  
Je n'ai pas eu à le chercher longtemps pour découvrir qu'il était tombé sur une centurie de Moblins aux ordres de Ganondorf, qu'il avait essayé de les affronter tout seul et que… »

Ses lèvres, ses épaules tremblaient, elle devait plisser les yeux pour y retenir les larmes qui y poignaient…

« Mon fils… mon petit garçon… Ils ne se sont pas contentés de me le tuer… Ils l'ont…  
– Plus un mot ! gronda Link en se jetant sur elle comme un diable sort de sa boite. Ne dis rien, Impa, ne dis rien ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces tandis qu'elle ne se retenait plus de fondre en larmes et de sangloter à fendre l'âme…

« Chut, lui murmurait le jeune homme blond en la serrant contre lui, ne dis plus rien… Calme-toi… N'y pense pas… N'y pense surtout pas… »

Sa voix était douce, rassurante, réconfortante, mais il tremblait et serrait la mâchoire à grincer des dents de rage et de chagrin…

Restant maître de lui-même pour ne pas laisser ses propres sentiments submerger son amie et s'ajouter à sa douleur, il la fit asseoir à la table, et sitôt posée elle s'effondra dessus, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras croisés pour y pleurer tout son soûl.

Link s'éloigna, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, bouleversé ; Zelda s'approcha alors, visage triste et digne, et reprit :

« Tu connais à présent la tragique histoire de Sheik. Je peux te raconter la suite en peu de mots : ses assassins ignorant qui il était et personne d'autre ne sachant qu'il était mort, j'ai pris son identité. Mais pour que l'illusion soit parfaite, nous avons eu recours à la magie, une très puissante magie… Nous avons invoqué son âme et nous l'avons attachée à mon corps. C'est ce que l'on appelle la transsubstantiation : un vivant possédé par l'âme d'un défunt, deux âmes dans le même corps. Lorsqu'il était conscient, je ne l'étais pas, et mon corps devenait le sien, mais c'étaient bien mes cellules, ma chair et mon sang, qui composaient son corps. Il ne me le rendait que lorsqu'à son tour il perdait conscience, dans son sommeil, la nuit. Pourtant, parfois, dans nos rêves ou lorsque nous pensions suffisamment fort l'un à l'autre, nous parvenions à être ensemble, nous parler par la pensée, et peu à peu nous sommes tombés amoureux… Oui, Link, Sheik a bien existé, et nous étions bien deux personnes différentes, mais en un seul corps… Tu peux comprendre à présent pourquoi notre amour était impossible : comment s'aimer quand on ne peut pas être tous les deux physiquement présents en même temps ? »

Link déglutit péniblement, une boule dans la gorge… Il ressentait jusque dans sa chair la souffrance que pouvaient ressentir ces deux êtres privés l'un de l'autre, privés du droit de s'aimer et d'être heureux ensemble…

C'était tellement horrible, tellement horrible qu'il ne trouvait pas de mots pour l'exprimer…

« Où est-il ? », demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix forte.

Zelda entrouvrit ses lèvres délicates, l'air perplexe…

« Je veux-dire : où est-il enterré ?  
– Ah, répondit la jeune princesse, suis-moi, je vais t'y conduire… »

Le jeune héros blond vêtu de vert quelques pas derrière la jeune fille aux cheveux cuivrés vêtue de rose, ils sortirent de la caverne aménagée, tournèrent à droite, firent le tour du monticule dans lequel elle était creusée par le Nord, et se trouvèrent face à une tombe isolée ; une simple pierre plate avait été fichée dans le sol à la verticale, gravée du nom de Sheik et de l'œil stylisé symbole du peuple sheikah, dont il était le dernier, éteint sans descendance…

Autour d'eux, un plateau caillouteux cerné d'une ceinture d'arbres immenses qui s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans l'obscurité du jour mourant, au-dessus, le ciel que la lueur vermeille déjà mourante du soleil couchant déjà disparu à l'horizon semblait avoir vidé de toute sa lumière, voûte de bleu sombre grisonnant peu à peu…

Link dépassa Zelda, les yeux rivés sur la tombe ; la princesse, à présent quelques mètres derrière lui, se demandait ce qu'il avait en tête, quand elle le vit s'agenouiller devant la stèle.

Là, le jeune homme blond, son beau visage affichant une gravité qui le rendait plus beau encore, ôta sa mitaine de sa main gauche marquée de la Triforce et, dégainant de la main droite l'épée qu'il avait dans le dos, il s'entailla la paume et tendit la main, laissant son sang s'écouler sur la pierre tombale et suivre les courbes des lettres qui formaient le nom gravé dessus ; alors, sur un ton digne et solennel, il déclara tout haut :

« Sheik, tu es de ma chair, tu es de mon sang, et par mon sang que je verse pour toi je fais de toi mon frère. »

Son frère.

Il l'avait toujours été ; dans son cœur il l'avait toujours été.

L'affirmer officiellement à la face du monde par ces paroles scellées par son sang était tout ce qu'il pouvait encore lui offrir…

C'est alors qu'il vit Zelda s'agenouiller à son tour à ses côtés, tout contre lui, devant la tombe, le visage ravagé d'émotion ; il frémit quand il la vit à son tour ôter son gant blanc et se couper la paume sur le tranchant de l'épée qu'il avait gardée nue à la main, puis retrouva la paix et lui sourit doucement, en communion parfaite avec elle, quand elle fit s'égoutter son sang sur la tombe qui se mêla au sien et au nom de son frère, et déclara d'une voix tremblante mais déterminée :

« Sheik, tu es de ma chair, tu es de mon sang, et par mon sang que je verse pour toi je fais de toi mon frère. »

Derrière eux, Impa était sortie sans bruit et les avait suivis ; immobile et muette à quelques mètres d'eux, elle contemplait en souriant entre ses larmes, le cœur gonflé de fierté et d'amour, le frère et la sœur de son fils, ses trois enfants…


	28. Chapitre 27: L'Ombre et le mensonge

Elle frissonna.

Il faut dire que le soleil s'était couché sur ce triste jour d'automne et qu'elle n'était vêtue que de soie et de bijoux.

Il s'en aperçut et étendit sans un mot le bras droit, la prenant par les épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

Quand elle sentit la large main puissante à moitié gantée de cuir souple sur son bras, les muscles durs déliés mais athlétiques sous le tissu râpeux autour de son corps frêle et frissonnant, la chaleur que ressentit la jeune princesse aux longs cheveux d'ambre ne fut pas seulement physique…

« Rentrons », lâcha-t-il d'une voix grave au ton vide au-dessus de sa tête sans détourner son visage du prénom gravé sur la tombe.

Desserrant son étreinte, il se leva, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser à son tour, avant de fléchir une dernière fois les genoux pour ramasser la mitaine de cuir et le gant de soie qu'ils avaient ôtés pour mêler leur sang.

« Link… » murmura Zelda.

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle le dévorait des yeux, des yeux bleus brillants et humides grands ouverts qui ne pouvaient plus se détacher de lui…

Lorsqu'il croisa tête basse Impa qui se tenait debout impassible quelques mètres en contrebas, c'est comme dans un rêve, ou la tête sous l'eau, qu'il l'entendit lui glisser :

« Tiens-toi prêt, mon garçon. Le sixième Talisman se trouve ici. »

Il se figea.

Fermant les yeux, il secoua la tête avec un sourire sans joie qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il s'y attendait avant de répondre :

« Ha ! Vous n'avez décidément rien laissé au hasard… » Et, se tournant enfin vers la jeune fille, il ajouta : « Zelda, rentre te mettre à l'abri. Et soigne ta main.  
– Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, assura-t-elle.  
– Je m'inquiète pour toi à chaque instant depuis sept ans », répliqua-t-il avec dans la voix ce qui pouvait sonner comme une pointe d'amertume.

Touchée, elle perdit visiblement contenance et, ne sachant que répondre, elle inclina gracieusement le menton, attrapa son gant de soie qu'il lui tendait et se sauva dans la caverne aménagée.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, le visage de Link se durcit visiblement ; il faisait face à Impa, campé sur ses pieds, prêt au combat, et lui lâcha :

« Alors, ce temple ? »

Mais la nourrice athlétique en justaucorps bleu éluda la question d'un sourire et lui répliqua par un commentaire auquel il ne s'attendait pas :

« Tu la retrouves à peine et déjà, comme toujours, ta seule pensée est de la protéger…  
– Le temple, coupa-t-il brusquement à la fois excédé de ces atermoiements inutiles et vaguement gêné que sa courtoisie surannée soit aussi transparente. Qu'on en finisse. »

La Sheikah hocha la tête avec un sourire entendu avant de lui répondre :

« Quelle impatience ! Tu me rappelles quelqu'un… Très bien, je t'y conduis. »

Le jeune héros blond aux yeux bleus vêtu de vert suivit donc l'ancienne garde du corps râblée vêtue de bleu le long des allées du cimetière ; la nuit était en train de tomber, le ciel au dessus d'eux était désormais d'un bleu presque noir sans lumière sur lequel le décor indistinct complètement noyé dans la plus totale obscurité ne se détachait plus, masse noire informe partout autour d'eux jusque très loin au-dessus de leurs têtes.

C'est pourtant sans une hésitation sur la route à suivre, les angles auxquels tourner, qu'Impa ramena Link à l'angle Sud-est du cimetière, tout à fait à droite juste après l'entrée quand on regarde de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur de la nécropole.

Là se trouvait une cabane ; ses murs blancs écaillés étaient de travers, le dormant peint en rose de sa porte d'entrée était de travers, et sur son toit d'ardoises bleues mangé de mousse des bougies allumées inégalement fondues étaient plantées n'importe comment à intervalles irréguliers ; il semblait évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas du Temple : tout dans cette masure semblait bancal, et quand Impa tapa à la porte et que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur l'occupant des lieux, Link comprit pourquoi ; le bonhomme hirsute qui se tenait devant eux était lui-même bancal.

C'était un bossu, comme plié en deux vers l'avant, ses bras aux épaules tombantes rentrées en avant pendant comme ceux d'un primate ; il était râblé, court sur pattes, portait une peau de bête en guise de robe de chambre, et même sa grosse figure sous son crâne chauve semblait de travers, bouche tordue qui semblait faire la moue ; seuls ses grands yeux noirs au regard faussement dur et un peu triste reflétaient quelque chose et l'humanisaient.

Il grogna.

« Bonsoir, Igor », répondit poliment Impa. Puis, désignant du menton Link qui restait méfiant un pas en arrière : « Tu vois ce garçon ? C'est lui le Héros du Temps dont tout le monde parle. Le moment est venu, ouvre-lui la porte du Temple. »

Grognant à nouveau, le susnommé Igor leur tourna le dos et rentra fouiller dans sa cabane à la recherche de quelque chose qui devait être bien caché.

« Igor peut faire peur, glissa la Sheikah au jeune Hylien, mais il n'est rien de plus que le concierge du cimetière. Il se borne à faire ici son métier. »

Avec un nouveau grognement, le gardien contrefait reparut sur le pas de la porte en leur tendant triomphalement une de ces vieilles clés en fer ouvragé.

Juste le temps de fermer avec sa propre clé la porte de sa modeste demeure, et il les conduisit à travers le cimetière par de nouvelles allées, marchant devant avec une lanterne ; tous trois à la queue-leu-leu dans les allées d'un cimetière la nuit, ils formaient un cortège qui avait quelque chose de lugubre.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent tout au fond de la nécropole, devant un porche monumental encadrant une grille fermée, deux rangées de flambeaux allumés de part et d'autre. Igor s'avança en grommelant, enfonça la clé dans la serrure, la fit tourner avec un bruit de cliquetis grave et sonore, et poussa la porte grillagée ; ses deux battants s'écartèrent avec un grincement digne des meilleures histoires d'épouvante ; totalement indifférent, le concierge bossu lui tourna le dos, et tendit sa lanterne à Impa.

« Suis-moi, lança-t-elle à Link. L'entrée du Temple de l'ombre est sous l'un des mausolées royaux, je vais t'indiquer lequel. »

Le jeune homme blond allait la rejoindre quand, au moment où il croisait le concierge du cimetière, celui-ci lui glissa à l'oreille avec un profond soupir et un regard humide attendrissant dans ses grands yeux noirs qui transfigurait tout à coup cette créature de cauchemar en un cœur innocent :

« Madame Impa est si belle… Je voudrais lui offrir des fleurs, mais je suis trop vilain… »

Link tiqua ; puis un sourire éclaira son visage pour la première fois depuis un long moment et, touché, il répliqua avec douceur :

« Peu importe que tu sois vilain ou pas ; je crois que des fleurs lui feront plaisir quand même… »

Puis il laissa là Igor monter la garde et rejoignit en quelques foulées l'ancienne garde du corps qui n'avait rien remarqué et ne se doutait pas un instant de ce dont les deux hommes venaient de parler dans son dos…

La Vallée des Rois était tout aussi sombre et désolée que le cimetière des gens du peuple derrière eux, mais il s'en dégageait une majesté certaine : chaque roi avait droit à son propre lopin, tous étant disposés selon un quadrillage en damier, strictement géométrique, sans clôtures, vastes et dégagés, les mausolées trônant au centre de chacun ; tout près de l'entrée, Link en remarqua un d'aspect récent et bien entretenu quoique fort simple, en granit rose ; il put y lire "Sa Majesté Royale Daphnis Nohansen O'Hyrule, vingt-et-unième roi d'Hyrule" soigneusement gravé en belles lettres rehaussées d'or dans l'espace réservé à cet effet au-dessus du nom de son épouse ; le père et la mère de Zelda…

Au moins Ganondorf avait-il eu la décence d'inhumer dignement dans le tombeau qui lui était destiné et avec le respect qui lui était dû le grand homme qu'il avait ignominieusement détrôné et poussé à la mort…

Dépassant le caveau du roi Daphnis sans s'y arrêter à la suite d'Impa, il se promit de prendre un jour le temps de venir s'y recueillir ; puis ses pas le menèrent de plus en plus loin dans le temps à travers les sept-cents ans d'histoire du royaume d'Hyrule, et bientôt jusqu'à son origine même : devant eux se dressait à présent le plus ancien mausolée de la Vallée des Rois, celui du fondateur légendaire et glorieux du royaume et de sa lignée royale.

Gustav.

C'était une construction monumentale, une dalle de marbre bleu haute d'un mètre, large de cinq et longue de dix ; un escalier de cinq marches taillé à l'avant, laissant à gauche et à droite deux murets de cinquante centimètres de large, menait à l'esplanade même, sur laquelle deux couples de statuettes hautes d'un mètre, schématisant dans le style non figuratif de l'antiquité hylienne des guerriers genou à terre et épée brandie, se faisaient face ; elles semblaient former une haie d'honneur conduisant droit à l'imposante stèle, bloc de marbre en forme d'arcade épais d'un mètre et haut de cinq.

« C'est ici, déclara sobrement Impa. À l'intérieur du caveau.  
– Quoi ? s'étrangla Link. Dans le tombeau du Fondateur ? Le rouquin vert a osé infecter la dernière demeure de notre Fondateur ? C'est une insulte à notre civilisation ! »

Visiblement furieux, le jeune homme blond traversa vivement l'esplanade et alla s'arc-bouter d'un geste sec contre la pierre tombale pour la pousser et dégager l'entrée du temple qu'il brûlait de purifier au plus vite.

Mais à la seconde où ses paumes se posèrent sur la stèle, une vision s'empara de lui ; le caveau, le cimetière et Impa autour de lui s'étaient effacés, et ce qu'il voyait devant lui était une scène qui semblait sortie d'un rêve, et étrangement réelle à la fois ; il la voyait comme s'il y était, comme s'il était physiquement présent les pieds dans la poussière jaune que les pas des combattants soulevaient en nuages et sous le ciel couvert de nuages noirs seulement troués d'un seul rai de soleil ; sa lueur dorée pointait droit sur un jeune homme, un adolescent, probablement pas plus vieux que lui, ni très grand ni très athlétique, seulement vêtu d'un pourpoint, tête nue, ses longs cheveux couleur miel sur ses épaules flottant doucement dans le courant d'air, seul face à une horde innombrable de Moblins, mais de Moblins d'un aspect inhabituel, plus grands et plus élancés avec la peau plus mate, seul et seulement armé d'une épée, une magnifique épée de métal bleuté à la garde évasée comme une paire d'ailes ouverte, brandie très haut dans son poing gauche dont le dos était gravé comme au fer rouge d'un symbole de la Triforce…

Quand Link voulut se porter à son secours, le bloc de marbre arrêta son mouvement ; il était devant le tombeau de Gustav, dans le cimetière de Yoll, et il n'y avait aucune bataille entre une armée de Moblins et un jeune héros marqué de la Triforce…

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? haleta-t-il dérouté en se tournant vers la nourrice derrière lui. À l'instant… j'ai vu un gosse pas plus vieux que moi seul face à une armée de Moblins, et il avait la marque de la Triforce sur sa main…  
– Tu as eu une vision mystique, expliqua la sculpturale Sheikah avec un sourire.  
– En quel honneur ? s'étonna le jeune homme de plus en plus décontenancé. D'habitude je suis complètement réfractaire à la magie…  
– C'est à cause du lien qui t'unit à Gustav ; il était le précédent Héros du Temps… »

À cette révélation, Link ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche sans pouvoir émettre un son, souffle coupé ; Héros du Temps… il se trouvait face à un autre Héros du Temps, un autre comme lui, de son sang… il se sentit soudain envahi d'un immense et profond respect pour son illustre prédécesseur, en même temps que d'une rancœur dévorante contre l'usurpateur qui avait osé profaner sa dernière demeure et troubler son repos éternel…

S'arc-boutant sur ses cuisses, pesant de tout son poids sur la stèle, il exerça une poussée formidable dessus, et celle-ci glissa lentement avec un bruit de mécanisme avant de s'immobiliser un mètre en arrière dans un déclic retentissant, révélant une trappe carrée d'un mètre de côté de laquelle un escalier s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du caveau.

« C'est le Temple de l'ombre, commenta Impa. Allons-y.  
– Comment ça "allons-y" ? objecta Link aussitôt. J'y vais seul ! Personne ne peut pénétrer dans l'un des temples maudits par Ganondorf.  
– Personne hormis les Sages… glissa la Sheikah avec un air taquin. Et c'est moi le Sage de l'Ombre.  
– Quoi ? s'exclama le jeune Hylien blond que chaque nouvel événement de cette journée surréaliste rendait un peu plus confus et nerveux. Mais comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
– J'ai passé ces sept dernières années à faire de longues études très poussées sur ces malédictions et les formes de magies qui sont en action dans cette lutte séculaire entre les élus des Trois déesses, répondit l'ancienne espionne sur un ton docte et avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction évidente, et je peux désormais affirmer sans me tromper qui sont les deux Sages que tu n'as pas encore éveillés. Et je suis l'une des deux. Moi, la dernière Sheikah. C'était évident. C'était écrit. »

À ces mots, Link explosa littéralement, toute l'exaspération qu'il avait accumulée depuis le matin s'échappant d'un coup :

« Et tu ne t'es pas dit que les résultats de tes recherches auraient pu m'être utiles ? s'écria-t-il. Que savoir qui chercher m'aurait épargné bien du temps et de l'inquiétude ?  
– Eh bien, quoi ? répondit la nourrice sans paraître impressionnée de sa réaction, comme indifférente. Rauru te procurait déjà tous les renseignements dont tu avais besoin. Plus aidé que ça, tu ne serais même plus un héros…  
– Mais je m'en fous d'être un héros ! Secourir les braves gens et pourrir la vie des méchants me suffit bien ! »

Impa souriait de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle le regardait et l'écoutait s'emporter ; ce gosse lui plaisait. Elle aimait son caractère, fier mais pas orgueilleux, vif mais pas hargneux, prêt à se battre mais pas violent, à la fois de la vieille école et jeune chien fou…

Il s'aperçut qu'elle souriait, crut qu'elle souriait _de lui_, et se sentit tout à fait ridicule, ce qui l'incita à se calmer.

« Bon, bon, reprit gentiment l'ancienne espionne, inutile de te mettre en colère. Cette fois tu sais qui chercher.  
– Cette fois je n'ai même pas besoin de chercher, corrigea-t-il. Enfin… si tu es vraiment sûre et certaine que c'est bien toi…  
– Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun doute.  
– J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas », bougonna Link que toute cette aventure agaçait décidément…

Alors le jeune Hylien blond aux yeux bleus vêtu de vert et la Sheikah aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux de rubis descendirent l'un derrière l'autre l'escalier vers les ténèbres du tombeau infesté de monstres et de malédictions…

L'intérieur était inhabituellement sombre pour un Lieu Saint ; aucune torche magique perpétuelle ne brillait aux murs comme c'était le cas dans tous les autres temples, et seule la lanterne d'Igor qu'Impa tenait à la main sans s'éloigner de Link d'une semelle leur révéla que sol, murs et plafond étaient pavés de moellons carrés de calcaire gris ; sur le mur du fond face à eux, une porte de bois sombre était visible, mais un trou qui semblait sans fond et occupait toute la largeur de la pièce et la moitié de sa longueur en barrait l'accès…

« Quoi ? s'exclama Link. À peine arrivés on ne peut pas aller plus loin ? »

Impa fronça les sourcils.

« Attends, fit-elle lentement, absorbée dans ses pensées. Attends… Les énergies que je ressens dans cette pièce ne se superposent pas aux éléments qu'on peut y voir… Il y a quelque chose ici que nous voyons mais qui n'y est pas ! Quelque chose ici est une illusion ! »

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra ; elle était une magicienne d'un bon niveau, et sa pratique était justement fondée sur l'esprit, sa manipulation et le décalage entre ses perceptions et la réalité ; ressentir une présence au-delà du visible ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps ni d'énergie…

Au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour livrer au jeune homme blond la conclusion de sa réflexion, c'est lui qui asséna le premier :

« Évidemment, il n'y a _pas_ de gouffre ! »

Estomaquée de surprise, elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux tout ronds, pour lui demander comment il avait pu trouver avant elle alors qu'il était totalement réfractaire à la magie, et c'est là qu'elle remarqua un détail insolite : il portait une paire de lunettes !

C'était les fameux verres de vérité que Rauru lui avait fait chercher dans le puits de Cocorico avant de l'envoyer purifier le Temple de la lumière…

Le souffle de la femme sheikah se bloqua de lui-même dans sa poitrine ; Link était tellement séduisant que ça en devenait intolérable… ces lunettes qui assagissaient ce qu'il avait d'espiègle et de juvénile et adoucissaient ce qu'il avait de viril et de martial épousaient parfaitement son beau visage aux grands yeux bleus et à la bouche ourlée et sensuelle et y ajoutaient le charme supplémentaire d'une espèce de fausse timidité délicieusement dévergondée ; alliant cheveux ébouriffés et visage déterminé, candeur enfantine et présence physique d'homme adulte à la dignité et l'allure de sérieux et d'intelligence des lunettes, il avait tout à fait l'air d'un de ces étudiants posés et studieux, presque effacés, que l'on croit naïfs et encore puceaux mais qui couchent avec leurs enseignantes de vingt ans leurs aînées ; et d'ailleurs ce n'était pas pour plaisanter cette fois qu'Impa se fit la réflexion qu'elle lui aurait volontiers mis la main dessus…

« B… Bien, bredouilla-t-elle pour se donner une contenance, tu as donc des verres de vérité… ce sera bien plus pratique… »

En effet, les deux verres devant ses yeux leur servant de remparts contre les illusions lui révélaient l'aspect réel de ce sur quoi se portait son regard ; il pouvait ainsi voir que là où un sortilège lui avait montré un gouffre trop large et trop profond pour qu'il puisse le sauter, il n'y avait qu'un sol parfaitement lisse, où les pavés avaient été assemblés en cercle comme une espèce de vaste rond-point au-milieu de la pièce.

La traversant et franchissant la porte pour s'avancer plus loin dans le tombeau changé en labyrinthe par magie noire, le jeune Hylien et la Sheikah purent d'ailleurs constater que ce motif en cercles concentriques revenait constamment, dans toutes les salles, en dépit de leur forme parfaitement carrée ; de même, les lunettes leur révélèrent au moins un piège ou une illusion par salle : tantôt la porte qu'ils voyaient et s'apprêtaient à emprunter n'en était pas une tandis que la vraie était camouflée, tantôt un trou infranchissable était dissimulé sous l'apparence d'un sol de solides pavés.

Les trous d'ailleurs devinrent de plus en plus fréquents, leur barrant le passage et les obligeant à d'interminables détours par les seuls passages à pied ferme à leur disposition, dans lesquels ils tournèrent ce qui leur sembla des heures, assaillis de chauves-souris keeses, de squelettes Stalfos et de Ghinis, des fantômes, âmes damnées retenues dans le monde des vivants mais peu à peu vidées de toute l'humanité qui était la leur dans leur vie, leur visage défiguré et déshumanisé, langue avide et unique œil vitreux, en étant la traduction.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à un cul-de-sac, et crurent bien que tout était fini pour eux cette fois… C'est alors que les lunettes de Link lui révélèrent une réalité cachée à ses yeux mais que son esprit ne comprenait pas même une fois révélée…

Quatre Stalfos venaient de se précipiter dans la pièce à leur suite, mais contrairement à tous les autres monstres présents dans ce Temple, les verres ne les montraient pas tels quels, mais translucides ; ils n'étaient pas des illusions, ils étaient bien là, réels… mais ils n'étaient pas les Stalfos qu'ils avaient l'air d'être…

Le jeune homme blond comprit une fois qu'il les eut tués : aussitôt qu'ils se furent évaporés, un coffre apparut dans un flash au centre exact de la pièce.

« Eh bien, le poussa Impa, tu ne l'ouvres pas ?  
– Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un autre piège ? objecta-t-il.  
– Un coffre, révélé à la levée d'une malédiction… ça a plutôt l'air d'un cadeau, tu ne crois pas ?

– Bien, admit Link. Tu ressens les énergies positives ou négatives mieux que moi, je vais te faire confiance… »  
Grand bien lui en prit !

Le coffre contenait une paire de bottes d'un blanc légèrement bleuté, comme par hasard exactement à sa pointure, aux chevilles ornées de petites ailes faites d'assemblages de plumes qu'il devina être des plumes de roc : les bottes de Pégase, les bottes ailées capables d'affranchir leur porteur de la pesanteur et lui permettant de démultiplier son élan et sa distance de saut.

Mais curieusement, loin de s'en réjouir, Link partit d'un petit ricanement nerveux avant d'ironiser entre ses dents :

« Comme par hasard… Dans le temple jonché de gouffres infranchissables, c'est précisément un objet fait pour franchir les gouffres qui apparaît par magie juste à l'endroit et au moment opportuns… Ma parole, depuis la seconde où je t'ai retrouvée, j'ai l'impression d'être un pantin manipulé de toutes parts devant lequel on sème des panneaux fléchés pour être sûr qu'il ira bien là où on veut qu'il aille ! »

Attendrie de ses états d'âme, Impa sourit en lui répondant :

« Allons, mon garçon… Tu vois tout en noir ! Ce n'est pas de la manipulation, mais bien de l'aide : le Pouvoir d'Or des trois Déesses habite ces Temples, et tu es leur Élu qu'elles chérissent et qu'elles veillent, il est donc normal que leur Pouvoir se manifeste pour t'aider dans ces Temples. Par exemple, pourquoi crois-tu que, comme par hasard, les Zora qui sont amphibies venaient d'inventer un matériel de plongée juste quand tu as eu besoin de visiter un temple immergé ? Ou que, comme par hasard, les Gorons qui ne craignent pas la chaleur venaient d'inventer un vêtement ignifugé juste quand tu as eu besoin de visiter un volcan ? Pour chaque malédiction jetée sur un Temple, le Temple lui-même manifeste le Pouvoir d'Or qui l'habite sous la forme de l'objet idéal pour lever la malédiction. »

À ces mots, tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis que Rauru lui avait révélé l'existence de ces malédictions à lever dès son retour en Hyrule après sept ans d'entraînement lui revint en mémoire, et les yeux de Link s'ouvrirent : soudain, tout devenait enfin parfaitement logique et cohérent, tout lui apparaissait dans son ensemble, et pour la première fois il sentit avec la clarté du cristal qu'il était bel et bien l'Élu, la pièce maîtresse d'un ensemble qui n'avait plus de sens sans lui, choisi et non manipulé pour accomplir un destin dont il était bien l'acteur et non le pantin.

Quoi qu'il lui en coûte…

Et embrassant sans peur, sans hésitation ce destin qu'il sentait pour la première fois être le sien, il chaussa les bottes de Pégase et, tenant fermement Impa par le bras, il fit demi-tour et sauta léger comme l'air par-dessus tous les gouffres qu'il n'avait pu franchir pour explorer toutes les salles qu'il n'avait pu atteindre.

Quand la Sheikah et l'Hylien arrivèrent enfin à ce qui leur sembla être le fond du caveau, le trou dans le sol qui les séparait de la porte derrière laquelle ils savaient que se trouvait leur but était béant.

« Cramponne-toi bien à moi », lâcha sans se retourner Link à Impa qui n'allait certainement pas se faire prier pour.

Prenant alors dans ses bras, un sous les épaules et l'autre sous les genoux, l'ancienne espionne aux cheveux d'argent qui avait déjà éprouvé des sensations plus désagréables, le jeune héros vêtu de vert recula prudemment jusqu'au mur derrière lui, puis s'élança de toute la vitesse que lui permettaient les bottes magiques avec le poids de deux personnes, et sauta ; un bond surnaturel, interminable, au-dessus des dix mètres de gouffre sans fond…

Quand ses pieds touchèrent le rebord de l'autre côté, Link crut que leur dernière heure était venue à tous les deux ; il repoussa Impa en avant de toutes ses forces, l'entendant pousser un cri bref et aigu en heurtant la terre ferme tandis que la lumière de sa lanterne s'évanouissait, et bascula en arrière…

Ce n'est que par réflexe qu'il se raccrocha d'une main au rebord ; de l'autre, il avait réussi de justesse à rattraper la bretelle du sac qui contenait tout son précieux arsenal de combat…

« Viens m'aider ! » grogna-t-il d'une voix assourdie par l'effort.

Tâtant à l'aveuglette dans l'obscurité, la femme aux cheveux argentés trouva la main gantée de cuir du jeune homme blond, lui attrapa fermement le poignet des deux mains, et tira vers elle de toutes ses forces, en même temps qu'il frappait la paroi du précipice de la semelle de sa botte droite ; il fusa comme un bouchon de champagne…

Enfin à terre, il reprit son souffle un instant, et commenta sobrement :

« Merde, mes lunettes aussi sont tombées au fond… »

Hyrule perdait un artéfact magique d'une valeur inestimable, mais la gent féminine y gagnait peut-être un répit et une infime chance de résister au charme ravageur du Héros du Temps…

« Nous étions trop lourds, reprit-il. J'aurais dû y aller seul, tu ne craignais rien de l'autre côté, et je n'aurais eu qu'à revenir pour recevoir ton Talisman…  
– Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, et il y a une raison à ça ; il y a une raison à tout… Tu n'as plus les verres de vérité, mais je suis avec toi pour détecter les illusions à leur place. »

Reconnaissant qu'elle avait raison, il poussa la lourde porte qui les séparait de la chambre funéraire de Gustav…

Un revêtement parfaitement lisse de forme circulaire et de couleur parchemin occupait toute la surface de l'immense pièce à peu près quatre fois plus vaste que les autres et curieusement parfaitement éclairée d'un halo qui provenait du plafond ; un cercle ne pouvant coïncider avec un carré, les quatre angles qu'il ne couvrait pas révélaient qu'il n'y avait rien dessous, un autre gouffre sans fond…

Quand Link s'avança, chacun de ses pas s'imprima dans la surface jaunâtre tendue mais souple avec un petit bruit sourd de percussion ; un tambour ! Il était sur la surface circulaire d'un tambour, avec le vide autour !

« Reste en arrière, lâcha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Et son pressentiment se confirma aussitôt : devant ses yeux horrifiés, une créature immonde comme sortie du plus invraisemblable cauchemar descendit du plafond, forme vaguement humaine mais méconnaissable ; haut de plus de dix mètres, l'être pendu par les pieds tête en bas n'avait ni pieds ni tête, son tronc s'évasant au niveau de la taille en de répugnantes ramifications accrochées au plafond comme du lierre et seule une incongrue fleur rouge trônant entre ses deux larges épaules noueuses, mais une peau d'un noir bleuté sous laquelle roulaient des muscles noueux, de longs bras musculeux et des gigantesques mains disproportionnées : Bongo, le Batteur…

Link eut un haussement de sourcil à sa vue ; qui se changea en une franche grimace quand Bongo se mit à battre frénétiquement de ses énormes mains sur la surface du tambour qui servait de sol : s'il parvenait encore, quoiqu'à grand peine, à éviter les deux énormes masses qui s'abattaient à toute vitesse sans lui laisser de répit, rien en revanche ne pouvait le soustraire aux vibrations que chacun de leurs coups transmettaient à la peau tendue sur laquelle il avait les pieds et qui le projetaient en l'air comme un fétu de paille…

Luttant avec une attention et un effort constants qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de relâcher un seul instant pour ne pas se faire écraser sans même pouvoir toucher le sol assez longtemps pour se mettre debout, le jeune homme se sentait dans une situation désespérée comme il en avait rarement connues ; et après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu ce jour-là, il en ressentait une exaspération, une rage qui enflait et le rongeait un peu plus à chaque seconde…

N'y tenant plus, il explosa, et avec un hurlement de bête il tira son épée de son dos et trancha d'un geste brutal la première chose que sa lame se trouva rencontrer ; la main droite ; le battement sur le sol cessant aussitôt, Link retomba à terre et de volée, il en profita pour rebondir jusqu'à la main gauche et la frappa elle aussi.

Se repliant vers le plafond de plusieurs mètres avec un long grincement strident, Bongo s'y immobilisa.

« Il a un œil ! cria Impa en sortant de sa longue concentration. Frappe son œil, vite !  
– Mais où ? grogna Link qui, contrairement à elle, ne ressentait pas les énergies et ne pouvait se fier qu'à ce qu'il voyait, et en l'occurrence à ce qu'il ne voyait pas…  
– Au centre de la fleur ! »

Il le repéra instantanément ; mais c'était trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre à la main… attrapant son arc de la main droite et une flèche de la gauche, il les joignit et arma à une vitesse dont lui seul était capable ; dans un sifflement le trait fusa et alla se ficher au centre de la fleur rouge entre les épaules du Bongo ; au grincement strident qu'émit la créature, le jeune homme sut qu'il avait atteint son but…

Dans une longue plainte, le batteur monstrueux jaunit et se racornit comme une plante qui se dessèche, et enfin son râle s'éteignit tandis qu'il s'effritait en poussière et disparaissait…

Autour de lui, il n'y avait plus de tambour au sol ni de gouffre sans fond autour, plus de salle au fond d'un labyrinthe de gouffres et d'illusions ; il n'y avait plus que la chambre funéraire, en pierre, simple mais de bon goût, du roi Gustav, et son sarcophage au centre, sur un tertre ; assis dessus, les mains sous les cuisses et les pieds remuant dans le vide, l'esprit de l'ancien roi le regardait en lui souriant, sous l'apparence de l'adolescent qu'il était quand il était Héros du temps ; l'ancien adressant un clin d'œil à son héritier, il s'évapora, retrouvant enfin le repos que la malédiction jetée sur sa dernière demeure avait odieusement troublé…

Soupirant de soulagement, Link rangea son arc dans son sac de voyage et se retourna vers Impa avec un sourire ; comme elle le lui avait annoncé, déjà elle était auréolée de lumière dorée…

« _Héros du Temps, émit-elle d'une voix désincarnée qui n'était pas la sienne, porteur de la Triforce, par la sainte magie conférée par les Déesses à la Terre d'Or Sacrée, moi Impa Sage de l'Ombre te remets le Talisman fragment de la Terre d'Or et porteur de son pouvoir_… »

Et dans le creux de ses deux paumes jointes devant elle ouvertes vers le ciel, les rayons de lumière convergèrent pour former une médaille lisse et brillante du mauve sombre et brillant de l'améthyste marquée de l'exact opposé du symbole de la lumière, une Triforce renversée pointe en bas entre trois halos ronds.

Le jeune héros blond vêtu de vert la prit, la lueur qui entourait la Sage de l'Ombre s'évanouit et ne laissa que l'ancienne garde du corps vêtue de bleu ; elle ne défaillit même pas, comme si elle s'y était préparée.

« Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ? » le taquina-t-elle simplement…

La prenant par le bras, Link serra la pierre dans le creux de sa main en souhaitant sortir du Temple, et aussitôt le ciel étoilé fut au-dessus d'eux, et Igor le concierge devant, qui sursauta en les voyant sortir de nulle part.

« Désolé, s'excusa le garçon blond, nous avons perdu ta lanterne.  
– Pas grave », bredouilla le bossu en rougissant un peu à la vue d'Impa…

Connaissant les allées du cimetière comme sa poche, il les reconduisit d'un pas sûr, quoique clopinant, vers leur grotte où la princesse Zelda les attendait, et prit congé.

Quand ils y pénétrèrent, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux cuivrés se précipita vers eux et sauta au cou de sa nourrice en riant ; cependant elle n'osa en faire autant au jeune et beau héros blond…

S'apercevant de son trouble, il lui lança :

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Paraissant hésiter, choisir soigneusement ses mots, regardant à gauche et à droite, ébauchant des gestes désordonnés qu'elle ne finissait pas, la jeune princesse finit par répondre sur un ton grave :

« Bien, Link… Les six Talismans sont à présent réunis.  
– Six ? grogna le jeune homme. Mais il y a sept Lieux saints, sept malédictions à lever, sept Sages…  
– En effet, acquiesça la jeune fille, et ne t'en fais pas, je sais très bien ce que je dis : je suis le septième Sage… »

Link se figea avec la même expression que si un immeuble s'était écroulé sur lui…

« Et oui, mon ami, poursuivit Zelda, tu comprends mieux à présent pourquoi Sheik a disparu aussitôt que lui et toi avez approché Impa : avec les cinq Talismans dans ton sac, celui d'Impa, et moi dissimulée en Sheik, c'était comme si les sept étaient réunis, ce qui était la limite à laquelle notre ami avait eu droit quand nous l'avions ramené à la vie… »

Les lèvres du jeune homme blond se mirent à trembler, puis peu à peu leurs commissures se retroussèrent, esquissant un sourire forcé, accompagné d'un ricanement saccadé, et enfin il éclata d'un rire sonore et incongru.

« Ma parole, finit-il par cracher sur un ton de défi, vous vous êtes décidément foutues de moi depuis le début toutes les deux ! Tu es toute contente de m'annoncer que tu es le septième Sage et que tu le savais depuis le début, hein ? Et tu crois que je vais t'obéir et prendre ton Temple d'assaut ?  
– Mais non, bredouilla sur un ton implorant la princesse navrée de l'avoir vexé et un peu effrayée de sa colère, bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller tout de suite, repose-toi et tu iras dem…  
– Ah mais non ma jolie ! la coupa-t-il cavalièrement sur un ton cassant. Ni tout de suite, ni demain ! Tu ne comprends pas ? J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Ce matin quand je me suis levé c'était une belle journée que je m'apprêtais tout content à passer à gambader dans la campagne avec mon meilleur ami, et ce soir au moment de me coucher j'ai éventé tellement de mensonges et de cachotteries que j'en ai la nausée et mon meilleur ami est mort, alors excuse-moi si j'en ai marre. »

Zelda et Impa baissèrent piteusement les yeux ; il n'avait pas tort… Il était bien celui qui avait le plus pâti de leur mensonge…

« Je m'en vais, reprit-il froidement. Mais faites-vous plaisir vous aussi, mesdames : la capitale est libérée, Ganondorf l'a désertée, vous n'avez qu'à retourner au palais… »

Devant leur mine médusée, bouche bée et yeux ronds, il émit un ricanement mi-sarcastique mi-résigné, et ajouta :

« Et oui, c'était pour le dire à Sheik que je me suis précipité dans sa tente ce matin, avouez que c'est ironique… »

Il se dirigea vers la porte blême et tremblant, tournant le dos à Zelda et frôlant Impa.

« Je vous demande une semaine, lâcha-t-il sans se retourner. Juste une semaine de repos, je trouve que ce n'est pas cher payé pour les risques que je prends et les souffrances que j'endure. Si vous me cherchez, je serai à la taverne à me bourrer la gueule. »

Et sans un mot de plus, tête basse rentrée dans les épaules, visage fermé et mâchoire serrée, il sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui sans leur accorder un regard…

Elles restèrent muettes et pétrifiées un long moment ; la princesse ne parvenait plus à détacher ses grands yeux bleus embués de la porte fermée derrière laquelle il avait disparu.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un temps interminable qu'elle parvint enfin à soupirer dans un frisson des épaules :

« Il est sublime… »


	29. Chapitre 28: Je t'aime

C'était un bel après-midi de mars sur la prairie au sud de la capitale ; le soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuage, et le printemps semblait s'être invité une semaine en avance. C'était un temps à flâner, se balader dans la campagne ou refaire le monde entre amis les pieds dans l'herbe plutôt qu'à travailler ; c'était sûrement pour ça d'ailleurs que la jeune fermière Anju avait eu la fantaisie de se rendre au ranch Lon-lon, acheter du grain pour ses cocottes et du lait, et vendre deux douzaines d'œufs. Elle aurait pu attendre le jour du marché, mais avec un temps si clément, et la crainte des arrestations arbitraires par la milice et du sort réservé par les miliciens aux jeunes filles arrêtées envolée avec la fuite du tyran, elle y avait vu une occasion de passer un peu de temps avec la propriétaire des lieux, Malon, dont elle était l'une des rares amies d'enfance.

Grande fille mince et longiligne aux cheveux roux coupés au carré et tenus par un serre-tête, volontiers vêtue de petits corsages sans manches et de jupes courtes, Anju était de cette nouvelle génération de filles qui n'avaient pas peur du qu'en-dira-t-on, ces petites femmes matures et sures d'elles-mêmes qui sifflaient, juraient, sortaient tête nue, ne cachaient pas leurs mollets et n'hésitaient pas à faire le premier pas quand un garçon leur plaisait sans se sentir vulgaires du moment que le cœur y était, que leurs mères regardaient d'un œil éploré, ma fille, ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevée, moi de mon temps…, mais qui vivaient bel et bien avec le leur, une fille qu'on voyait et qu'on entendait, là où Malon, longtemps persécutée par les autres enfants, s'était de plus en plus mise à l'écart et en avait développé une espèce de réserve envers les autres. C'était un mystère pour tous ceux qui les connaissaient, mais l'exubérante Anju était pourtant restée, en dépit de tout, l'amie de la timide Malon, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elles eussent le même âge et eussent été dans la même classe : sous ses dehors un peu provocants, la petite éleveuse de cocottes était quelqu'un de gentil et fidèle dans ses relations, plus sentimentale qu'il n'y paraissait.

Le grain, le lait et les œufs étaient déjà payés et le travail déjà fini depuis longtemps que les deux jeunes filles papotaient et riaient encore, adossées à la clôture de l'enclos aux chevaux, l'herbe tendre sous leurs pieds. La conversation glissait avec une ironie moqueuse sur les garçons, leur lourdeur, leurs façons les plus irritantes de faire la cour aux filles, quand soudain Malon tressaillit. À sa gauche, sous le grand chêne là bas au loin, elle venait de se rendre compte que Link était venu lui-aussi ; il discutait selle et fers à cheval avec son père. En le voyant, elle sentit son cœur accélérer et son souffle raccourcir…

« Oh Déesses, s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton gémissant, Anju, il est là ! »

Anju se tourna, regarda et sourit.

« Ah, dit-elle, Link, le Héros du Temps et de ces demoiselles… »

Évidemment elle l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil elle aussi. Tous les habitants d'Hyrule connaissaient son signalement, beau blond en tunique et bonnet verts, tous les habitants d'Hyrule savaient à quoi il ressemblait ; mais ce qu'Anju était la seule en revanche à savoir sur lui, c'était les sentiments de Malon pour lui.

Des sentiments qui n'étaient plus ceux d'une petite fille pour son meilleur ami…

Oui.

Les mois passant, ses visites au ranch se multipliant et chacune d'elles la laissant un peu plus bouleversée que la précédente, Malon avait bien dû finir par se rendre à l'évidence : elle était amoureuse de Link.

On aurait pu se dire que ce n'était qu'une autre de ces midinettes qui s'étaient entichées du héros national parce qu'il était célèbre, mais ce n'était pas ça, c'était plus que ça, bien au-delà de ça : au fond, elle l'avait toujours aimé. Sans le savoir, ou sans vouloir se l'avouer, ou sans croire en être digne, mais elle l'avait toujours aimé.

Il avait été son ami, vécu chez elle, couché dans sa chambre, ce petit garçon toujours souriant malgré son regard un peu triste, qui travaillait comme deux hommes sans se plaindre et attentait le soir venu pour s'effondrer sous la fatigue et les courbatures, dont elle avait massé les épaules meurtries par ces efforts, cet ami et idole à la fois, dont elle admirait la force, chérissait la bonté, et voilà qu'à présent il n'était plus ce petit garçon, mais un homme, ce même petit garçon fort et bon qu'elle admirait et chérissait devenu un homme, et elle, une femme, un homme beau comme un ange et une femme qui ne se savait pas encore femme, et s'il lui avait fallu ce temps pour oser s'avouer ce que ses sentiments pour lui étaient devenus, dès la seconde où il était réapparu dans sa vie elle avait senti sans qu'aucun doute soit possible qu'ils avaient changé…

« Qu'il est beau, gémit-elle sans arriver à détacher ses yeux de lui. Je l'aime, je n'en peux plus, ça me tue… »

Elle soupira profondément.

Elle avait mal partout, dans la poitrine, dans les sinus, dans le creux de l'entrejambe… cette douleur qui la laissait épuisée et malheureuse quand elle s'envolait après le départ de Link, mais qu'elle aimait tellement ressentir…

« Tu devrais tenter ta chance, déclara Anju.  
– Non, je n'ose pas… s'empressa de répondre Malon en rougissant  
– Tu sais, reprit son amie, on ne peut pas se faire un mec si on n'essaye même pas…  
– Mais… j'ai honte ! Et s'il ne veut pas de moi ? Oh, non, il ne voudra pas de moi, il peut avoir qui il veut, alors pourquoi moi ?…  
– Tu dois trouver un moyen pour retenir son attention, qu'il s'intéresse particulièrement à toi.  
– Mais comment ? demanda innocemment la jeune fille aux cheveux acajou, soudain pleine d'espoir…  
– Il faut coucher. »

Malon sentit tout le sang se retirer de son visage devenu blême et un froid glacial se répandre soudain dans sa cage thoracique.

Anju s'amusait intérieurement comme une petite folle de voir sa réaction ; elle la taquinait ; ce n'était pas méchant, ce n'était que ce besoin bien naturel que nous éprouvons tous de rire des petits travers de nos semblables, et comme bien des gens de Cocorico qui la connaissaient, elle avait envie de rire ici de la conception un peu mièvre de l'amour et du dégoût pour la sexualité que Malon affichait…

« Ouais, reprit-elle, la seule façon pour qu'un garçon te trouve plus intéressante qu'une autre, choisisse de sortir avec toi plutôt qu'avec une autre, c'est de lui faire clairement savoir que toi tu acceptes de coucher. Tiens, par exemple, comment tu crois que j'ai fait pour choper Kafei ? Je le laisse me baiser –plutôt bien, d'ailleurs– chaque fois qu'il en a envie, et en échange j'ai le plus charmant des petits amis… »

Ce qui était un mensonge éhonté, dans la mesure où son petit ami attitré, un grand et beau brun ténébreux, était probablement le garçon le plus délicat et le plus courtois de Cocorico et ne l'aurait jamais forcée à coucher avec lui si ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait voulu.

Coucher…

Malon bredouilla des paroles inintelligibles en regardant ses pieds et en entortillant son châle dans ses doigts, les yeux embués et le souffle court.

« Ben quoi ? se moqua Anju. Tu devrais être contente de coucher avec le beau Link dont tu es si amoureuse ! Ça sera le meilleur moment de ta vie ! »

Elle sourit en coin, décidant de pousser la mauvaise plaisanterie jusqu'au bout ; elle avait eu une inspiration divine, l'idée la plus parfaite qu'elle aurait pu trouver pour conclure en beauté son canular :

« En plus, tu ne le regretteras pas, glissa-t-elle. Link, j'ai testé : c'est vraiment un super coup, il baise vraiment trop bien ! »

À ces mots, Malon crut sentir la foudre la frapper en plein cœur et une montagne lui tomber sur la tête… Elle resta sans réaction, statufiée, comme sourde et aveugle, répondant à peine à son amie qui prenait congé avec sa charrette de grain et de lait ; son cœur semblait avoir cessé de battre, elle tremblait, glacée, nauséeuse, et sentit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à retenir ses larmes.

Coulant à Link au loin sous l'arbre un dernier regard langoureux, chancelant, qui lui fit mal comme un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine, elle retourna dans le ranch, monta dans sa chambre, et se jeta sur son lit avec un cri déchirant, pour pleurer tout son soûl, secouée de sanglots.

C'en était trop.

Si même sa meilleure amie avait couché avec lui, tout en sachant pourtant très bien qu'elle l'aimait, ça devait vouloir dire qu'elle était vraiment la dernière pauvre conne qui n'avait pas encore couché avec lui !

L'évidence s'imposa à elle, froide, terrible, la laissant prostrée et tremblante, la tête bourdonnante : elle était obligée de coucher avec lui ; obligée de le laisser lui rentrer son sexe dans le sien, quelles que soient la douleur et la honte qu'elle en ressentirait…

Elle se leva, redescendit, et retourna travailler ; pendant un moment, comme une ombre, un fantôme parmi les vivants, témoin extérieur d'un monde qui avait perdu toute réalité à ses yeux et à ses oreilles voilés de chagrin, elle entassa du foin et en fit des ballots ; et soudain, elle le vit.

Link.

Tremblant tellement qu'elle en lâcha sa fourche, le cœur battant si vite qu'elle faillit vomir, elle le vit entrer dans la grange pour y atteler sa jument pour la nuit ; l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, il est vrai… Tout sauf rassurée, obligée de se répéter sans cesse "tu es obligée, tu n'as pas d'autre choix" pour ne pas flancher, elle entra après lui, sans bruit, silencieuse, d'autant plus silencieuse qu'elle respirait à peine, et, pendant qu'il lui tournait le dos, elle prit une profonde inspiration ; elle voulait l'appeler, simplement prononcer son nom, mais son souffle était si court et sa gorge si sèche que seul un hoquet s'échappa.

Link se retourna vers elle en l'entendant, et lui sourit avec un plaisir évident, un sourire magnifique, plus brillant que le soleil, de ceux qui la rendaient folle d'amour et de douleur, avant de lui lancer d'une voix douce :

« Eh bien, ma toute-jolie, tu as avalé par le trou du dimanche ? Salut, je me demandais justement où tu te cachais !  
– Jour Link », bredouilla-t-elle.

Quelle horreur, Déesses, il fallait impérativement qu'elle se ressaisisse ! Comment pourrait-elle lui parler sérieusement si elle n'arrivait pas à parler du tout ? Elle se sentait si bête !

« Alors, commença-t-elle d'une voix curieusement aigüe dont elle espérait qu'elle ne sonnait pas trop faux, ton ami Sheik n'est pas venu avec toi aujourd'hui ? »

S'enquérir de la santé d'un ami, oui, ça c'était bien, c'était poli, apprécié, c'était une bonne entrée en matière ; elle se rattrapait…

« Ah, soupira Link, baissant les yeux en s'efforçant tristement de sourire. Il n'y a plus de Sheik… »

Oh non, quelle idiote ! Elle avait posé juste la question qu'il ne fallait pas ! Elle avait dû lui rappeler une pensée douloureuse, lui faire de la peine, oh, comment pourrait-elle le remettre en de bonnes dispositions à présent ? C'était fini, elle avait raté sa chance, s'était sabordée elle-même…

« Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle, sincèrement.  
– Non, attends, corrigea Link avec un empressement surprenant, ce n'est pas comme s'il était mort…  
– Non ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Alors la conversation pouvait peut-être encore reprendre un tour favorable… ?

« Il n'était pas celui que je croyais, c'est tout, expliqua le jeune homme blond. On m'a menti à son sujet, c'est ça qui me contrarie. Mais je ne suis pas contrarié contre toi. D'ailleurs, assez parlé de ça, je ne vais pas t'imposer mes intrigues de héros au service de la couronne. Viens, asseyons-nous. »

Il lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à s'approcher tandis qu'il s'asseyait adossé à la porte de l'une des stalles ; elle l'y rejoignit avec le cœur qui battait aussi fort que s'il l'avait invitée à coucher dans son lit…

« Comment vas-tu, toi ? reprit-il.  
– J… euh… vais bien, bafouilla la jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux acajou. Anju est venue me rendre une petite visite, c'était agréable…  
– Ah, oui, je sais que tu l'aimes bien… »

Oh Déesses, c'était affligeant, cette conversation ne durerait pas une minute de plus si elle ne trouvait rien de plus intéressant, de moins plat, de moins niais à lui dire ! Mais pour quoi devait-elle donc passer à ses yeux ? Sans doute pour la fille la plus stupide, la plus fade et la plus inintéressante qui lui ait jamais fait la cour !

« Et Epona, lâcha-t-elle précipitamment comme une bouée opportunément apparue au milieu de l'océan à laquelle elle se serait raccrochée avant que le courant l'emporte, tu en es content ? Elle est docile ?

– Bien sûr, s'exalta Link. Elle est comme toi, tu me l'as bien dressée : un cheval c'est un compagnon, ça ne serait pas intéressant un compagnon qui n'aurait pas son caractère. Bien sûr elle repart à reculons quand on rencontre le moindre obstacle et elle s'agite dès que je fais un bruit, mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle ! Et puis c'est gratifiant de monter une jolie rousse… »

C'était une petite provocation, bien innocente, envers elle, mais elle ne la releva même pas ; elle n'entendait plus ce qu'il lui disait, le sang dans ses tempes battait trop fort, l'assourdissait, elle était au bord du malaise ; c'était le moment, elle le sentait, et elle en était terrifiée, son cœur martelait à tout rompre, la tête lui tournait, une chaleur brûlante se répandait comme un poison dans sa poitrine glacée, tout était blanc devant ses yeux, elle se sentait comme sortie de son propre corps…

« …je t'aime. »

C'était sorti.

Il le fallait.

Pétrifié, Link sembla accuser le coup.

Durement.

D'abord parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout ; il était probablement le seul à ne s'être rendu compte de rien…

Mais surtout parce que lui ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait, il était loin d'être aussi sûr de ses sentiments, mais qu'il avait beaucoup de tendresse et d'affection pour elle… Il se sentit soudain écrasé par un poids insoutenable : sa meilleure amie lui avouait son amour ! Une jeune fille tellement belle et à laquelle il tenait tellement lui avouait son amour, un amour qu'il savait sincère et pur ?… Ce n'était tout de même pas rien !

« Malon… »

À voir sa réaction, elle sentit confusément que sa réponse ne serait pas celle qu'elle espérait, et son cœur se serra si fort qu'il lui coupa le souffle.

« Malon, répéta l'homme qu'elle aimait. Non… Tu ne dois pas dire ça… Tu dois chasser cette pensée… C'est impossible… Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends…  
– Pourtant… j'accepte de coucher, laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix tremblante en répétant les paroles exactes d'Anju.  
– Ma toute-jolie… répondit-il avec un sourire qui plissa les commissures de ses lèvres et qu'elle trouva absolument chavirant. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
– Je dis que si tu veux coucher, je suis prête, s'enhardit-elle, si ça peut te faire plaisir »

La pauvre !

Link sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une tendresse et d'une compassion infinies pour son amie, si pure et naïve qu'elle était la proie de tout le mal de ce monde : sans doute quelque paysanne vulgaire et peu farouche ou quelque garçon de ferme travaillé par la puberté lui avaient raconté quelque sornette sur les soi-disant règles du sexe qu'elle avait pris dans sa candeur pour argent comptant ; jamais, pensa-t-il, l'idée n'aurait pu lui venir toute seule de coincer un garçon pour abuser de lui !

Le beau garçon blond eut un petit rire sans méchanceté, et, tendant le bras dans une attitude dans laquelle elle ne sentit rien de menaçant malgré son anxiété, il la prit par les épaules en un geste de grand frère ; mais le contact de ses mains d'homme, chaudes et puissantes, et à moitié gantées de mitaines de cuir souple et odorant, sur elle, lui provoqua une décharge de plaisir presque érotique tel, qui la fit frissonner tellement, qu'elle en fut troublée et n'entendit qu'à peine sa réponse :

« Non, tu n'es pas prête. Il est hors de question que je couche avec toi parce que tu t'y sens obligée pour me faire plaisir.  
– Pourtant je peux t'intéresser, s'écria-t-elle désespérée. Je… j'accepte même de sucer ton sexe si tu veux ! »

Il fut choqué.

Elle avait entendu Anju et d'autres filles de Cocorico parler de cette pratique qui lui semblait étrange et anormale et qui la dégoûtait totalement, mais qui, d'après les filles, plaisait vivement aux garçons. Un instant, elle se félicita d'y avoir pensé, certaine que c'était là l'idée de génie, l'argument décisif qui allait le convaincre…

« Mais ça ne va pas ? la gronda gentiment Link. Je ne vais rien mettre dans ta bouche ! Je ne vais rien te faire de dégoûtant ni de douloureux. Ressaisis-toi, Malon, tu n'es pas ce genre de fille.  
– Pas le genre de fille qui t'intéresse ! », gémit-elle tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, tête basse, les yeux au sol et les épaules secouées de sanglots.

C'était horrible…

Elle était donc tellement laide ? Tellement inintéressante ? Pourquoi même en acceptant de coucher ne parvenait-elle pas à l'intéresser, à le pousser à la choisir ? Elle était tellement malheureuse, elle avait tellement mal qu'elle aurait voulu mourir, oui, aller s'enterrer pour pleurer jusqu'à en mourir…

Tout était perdu.

Elle était désespérée.

Alors elle eut le geste désespéré de quelqu'un à qui il ne reste plus rien à perdre…

…comme un automate, un fantôme, elle se mit debout sans émettre un son, les yeux perdus dans le vide, le visage ne reflétant plus rien, et là, devant les yeux médusés de l'homme qu'elle aimait, tout amour-propre envolé en même temps que ses espoirs, au mépris de la peur, au mépris de la honte, elle prit une profonde inspiration et ôta son châle, laissa choir sa robe à terre le long de son corps et fit glisser sa culotte, avant de se retourner face à lui, entièrement nue et sans défense offerte à sa vue…

Bouche bée et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Link ne put que laisser échapper un profond râle de fond de gorge.

Elle était tout simplement magnifique, avec ses énormes seins ronds lourds et fermes, sa taille de guêpe, ses longues jambes fuselées, sa peau de porcelaine et la fine toison acajou sur son sexe…

Il se sentit bouleversé par sa beauté.

Et gêné de voir son amie ainsi nue devant lui… Il se faisait l'effet de ces garçons communs, vulgaires et brutaux, qui exigent aux filles à qui ils plaisent de coucher tout de suite et de jouer les véritables professionnelles du sexe pour eux…

« Malon, souffla-t-il. Non… qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? »

Tout ce qu'elle put répondre, mains dans le dos comme si elle ne savait plus quoi en faire et regard implorant, fut un murmure qui était le cri de son cœur :

« Ne me rejette pas… »

Et les larmes qui baignaient ses yeux perlèrent à cet instant, glissant le long de son visage…

Et c'est précisément cette vue que Link ne put soutenir.

Une femme nue au visage baigné de larmes ?

Non !

Jamais !

Jamais il ne le permettrait !

Sentant son cœur comme éclater de douleur dans sa poitrine, il se leva d'un bond éperdu et, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'enlacer, la serrer contre lui si fort que plus rien ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre, ému presque aux larmes à son tour…

Elle se sentit étrangement bien…

« Non, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je vais te décevoir… Je vais te faire souffrir…  
– Ça ne fait rien, murmura-t-elle. Du moment qu'on est ensemble…  
– C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? finit-il par demander, plus bas, avec une voix grave qui lui fit des frissons. Tu en es sûre ?  
– Je ne serai jamais sûre, admit-elle courageusement, alors autant essayer, et je saurai ! »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se sépara d'elle un instant, glissa un bras dans ses reins et l'autre derrière ses genoux, le contact de ses mains gantées de cuir manquant de la faire défaillir d'émotion, la souleva, et la coucha avec une délicatesse exquise sur le tas de foin au fond de l'étable ; dehors, le soleil approchait de l'horizon ; son souffle difficile, oppressé par l'émotion et l'appréhension, soulevait régulièrement ses seins magnifiques ; elle serrait les cuisses, un bras levé recourbé devant le visage, sur les yeux, et l'autre vaquant dans le foin…

Elle était tellement belle, tellement douce, féminine et sensuelle, mais à la fois tellement pudique, frissonnante, vulnérable, presque un ange de pureté, que la voir ainsi allongée entièrement à sa merci alluma brusquement en lui une fierté immense d'être celui qu'elle avait choisi, une gratitude infinie envers son amour qu'elle lui offrait à nu, et un désir comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti avant…

Link se déshabilla, un regard viril et fiévreux dans les yeux ; elle osa un coup d'œil vers lui : il était si beau… des proportions parfaites, des muscles fins mais fermes, une peau imberbe et bronzée… si beau qu'elle sentit en le voyant une espèce de sensation chaude, humide et lancinante partout dans son corps qui lui fit se mordre les lèvres… S'arrangeant pour conserver un minimum de pudeur et ne pas lui montrer son sexe en érection qui aurait pu l'effrayer, il s'allongea près d'elle en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, qu'elle était magnifique, qu'il serait délicat, ne lui ferait rien qu'elle ne voudrait pas…

Et ce n'était pas seulement pour la rassurer, il était sincère.

Oh oui, ce cadeau qu'elle lui offrait, il entendait le respecter comme un cadeau des dieux eux-mêmes !

Elle lui offrait sa virginité…

Elle lui offrait sa fleur virginale, ce qu'il y a de plus important, de plus précieux pour une jeune fille, malgré la peur et la honte, la preuve la plus belle et la plus bouleversante de son amour…

Il savait combien ça pouvait être difficile.

Il savait combien il pouvait la faire souffrir s'il n'y prenait pas garde, et s'appliqua dès cet instant à n'être plus que délicatesse et précaution avec son corps…

Il commença à caresser doucement le corps de Malon, du bout des doigts, puis de toute la main, et des lèvres, et elle frissonnait presque jusqu'à en perdre connaissance ; elle ne sentait pas seulement ses mains, sensation à la fois intimidante et grisante d'une peau étrangère, avec sa propre chaleur, sa propre texture, sur la sienne, mais aussi l'intérieur de ses avant-bras qui la frôlaient à la suite de ses mains, leur longueur et leur dureté réconfortantes, les veines qui saillaient sous sa peau et qu'elle sentait parfaitement, et plus bas, son ventre contre le sien, plat, presque creux, chaud, musclé, la dépression de son nombril, puis ses cuisses contre les siennes, pas seulement ses mains mais lui, lui tout entier sur elle, qui caressait son corps, d'abord ses joues, puis ses lèvres, son menton, des deux pouces, avant de descendre, en un lent massage étourdissant, sur son cou, la naissance de ses épaules, le joli petit creux que formait la rencontre de ses clavicules et qui se creusait un peu à chaque inspiration, puis la courbe de ses seins, ses côtes, chatouille à peine supportable de plaisir, sa taille, l'arrondi parfait de ses hanches, pour remonter à sa taille, puis à ses seins à nouveau, laissant sur sa peau un sillage de vibrations qui lui serraient le cœur…

…et lui contre elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit devenue si belle, et son cœur battait tout aussi fort.

Elle sentait bon, elle sentait toutes ces odeurs surgies de leur enfance ensemble, qui réveillaient des souvenirs heureux, ces odeurs qu'il aimait, la sueur douce d'une jeune fille pure, si claire et légère qu'on aurait pu la recueillir du bout des doigts et la boire sans dégoût, le foin et l'herbe coupée, et le parfum capiteux de ses épais cheveux soyeux d'un acajou flamboyant, celui de la terre grasse qui fume au soleil ; oh oui, dans sa chaste pudeur, elle était pourtant toute de sensualité… comme électrisé, il empoigna un de ses seins à pleine main, puis l'autre, les pressa des doigts, les caressa, leur excita les tétons, les frôla des lèvres, en grondant :

« Tu as des seins magnifiques… et si doux… et si fermes… tu as les plus beaux seins que j'aie jamais vus… »

Elle rougit, plus embarrassée que flattée de ce commentaire qui la ramenait à la triste réalité matérielle et physique qu'elle assumait si mal de cet acte…

Aussitôt, il eut honte de s'être permis envers elle ces paroles, plus dignes du premier jeune mâle en rut venu que d'un chevalier courtois, qui réduisaient à un vocabulaire bassement organique ce qui était le plus beau et touchant symbole de la féminité.

Le regard qu'il posa alors sur elle fut la plus belle des excuses…

Soudain pris d'une irrépressible bouffée d'un étrange sentiment quelque part entre un intense désir physique et une profonde tendresse, il approcha lentement son visage de ses seins, les frôla du bout du nez, du bout des lèvres, de la joue, ses cheveux blonds venant les chatouiller ; il caressait cet objet magnifique de son désir de tout son visage, du nez, des lèvres, de la joue, les yeux clos, laissant ses mains aller à leur guise sur le corps de son amante, tendre, fiévreux, éperdu de désir comme un enfant qui cherche le sein de sa mère…

Elle se sentait si bien à présent, ces frissons que les mains et les lèvres de Link sur elle diffusaient dans tout son corps étaient si délicieux… Elle se raidit pourtant quand elle sentit la main de son amant s'insinuer entre ses cuisses ; instinctivement, elle les resserra, et se referma. Il lui passa doucement deux doigts le long de la fente du sexe, sans empressement, sans sembler se fâcher de sa réaction de rejet, et les retira en murmurant :

« Pas encore prête… »

Il déposa alors un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle en fut si surprise et si ravie qu'elle en oublia presque de respirer… Il l'embrassait ! Sur la bouche ! Oh Déesses, elle l'avait tant désiré !

La langue de Link s'aventura doucement entre les dents de Malon ; elle soupira ; elle sentait ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue contre la sienne, sa salive dans sa bouche, et c'était la sensation la plus délicieuse qu'elle ait jamais ressentie, une sensation si délicieuse qu'elle avait chaud partout, le cœur qui papillonnait, des fourmis de plaisir sous la peau, une sorte de carapace de pur plaisir électrique et brûlant qui la recouvrait toute entière et la pénétrait à la fois et qui l'isolait du monde extérieur, de la peur, de la douleur, de tout, de tout sauf de Link contre son corps…

Link contre son corps…

La texture et la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, la sensation physique d'intimité, vibration de pur plaisir…

« Suis ma langue avec la tienne… », lui murmura-t-il.

C'est ce qu'elle s'efforça de faire, d'abord maladroitement, puis de plus en plus hardiment, leurs bouches, leurs lèvres, leurs langues se confondant, s'unissant, se séparant et se retrouvant en un ballet sauvage et passionné dont chaque pas de danse lui envoyait des décharges électriques partout dans le corps, jusque dans le creux de son entrejambe délicieusement gonflé et sensible, et elle se prit à s'étonner que, alors que tout le reste la gênait horriblement, ne lui causant qu'un plaisir entaché de honte, ça au contraire était si bon qu'elle en ressentait de plus en plus de désir et d'excitation au fil des secondes…

…au point que cette fois elle ne se referma pas, ne s'offusqua pas, ne sentit même pas quand à nouveau son ami porta la main à son sexe et y plongea sans effort un doigt happé par l'orifice gonflé de désir… il le retira humide, sourit, et chuchota presque :

« Cette fois tu es prête… »

L'embrassant goulument dans le cou en lui arrachant un petit piaillement de plaisir, il prit position au-dessus d'elle, avec un étrange regard doux et langoureux qu'elle trouva être celui d'un ange… oh Déesses, il était si beau, elle l'aimait tellement, oh oui elle était prête !

Lui se sentait submergé de tendresse pour elle en la voyant ainsi sous lui, belle, délicate, douce, soumise et totalement vulnérable, une tendresse face à laquelle il se sentait désarmé, étrangement troublé… Oh Déesses, elle s'offrait à lui, elle lui offrait sa virginité, il savait combien c'était important pour une jeune fille.

« N'aie pas peur, souffla-t-il. Ça peut faire un peu mal mais je vais faire attention… »

C'est à cet instant qu'elle le sentit.

Le sexe de son ami entrait dans le sien, en elle…

Elle sursauta, manquant de s'étouffer, en se mordant la lèvre ; ça faisait si mal !

Elle prit peur.

C'était pour quelque chose d'aussi horrible, d'aussi douloureux que les autres filles s'extasiaient, au point que toutes voulaient le faire et l'avaient pressée de le faire aussi ?

Oh non !

Sentir cette chair étrangère, si dure et si volumineuse, frotter contre sa chair à elle, en elle, à l'intérieur de son intimité, lui fit si mal et si peur que, toute raidie et tendue, souffle coupé, hagarde, honteuse et désespérée, elle faillit se mettre à pleurer.

Link grinça imperceptiblement des dents ; un coup si violent avait traversé sa poitrine qu'il avait failli lui faire remonter le cœur au bord des lèvres : tellement étroite, il s'était instantanément rendu compte qu'il lui faisait mal…

Il était pourtant si délicat, si patient et précautionneux, il faisait tellement attention, y allait si lentement, qu'il s'en était presque oublié lui-même, uniquement préoccupé par le bien-être de son amie…

Il recula, puis tenta d'avancer à nouveau ; il la sentit se détendre…

Oui.

Sa première surprise, toujours un peu désagréable, une fois passée, Malon, à l'affut de ce qu'il allait faire ensuite, n'écoutant plus que leurs corps l'un dans l'autre, leurs sexes l'un dans l'autre, avait senti quelle douceur il déployait, quel respect il avait pour elle, et aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue, la douleur était partie et le plaisir avait pris sa place ; Link lui faisait l'amour.

Link lui faisait l'amour !

C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, toujours espéré, ce qu'elle demandait dans ses prières, ce dont elle rêvait la nuit…

…et tout éveillée !

Le garçon qu'elle aimait lui faisait l'amour, et Malon en le sentant aller et venir en elle, battre en rythme contre elle, transpirer et haleter sur elle, la contempler, lui sourire, avec autorité, virilité, mais tendresse, se sentit envahie de désir, de plaisir, un plaisir de plus en plus intense, tomba presque évanouie de bien-être, abandonnée dans les bras de Link, abandonnée à lui, soumise à lui, _à lui_, cette démangeaison brûlante dans le creux de l'estomac rayonnant jusqu'à son cœur qui s'emballait, la tête en arrière, les yeux dans le vague, mouillés de fièvre, la bouche entrouverte, souffle coupé, sentant presque palpable une sensation totalement nouvelle, comme un poids, une tension brûlante dans son bas-ventre la remplir toute entière à ras-bord de plus en plus vite à la faire exploser…

…et elle explosa soudain, en une profusion aveuglante et assourdissante de millions de petits feux d'artifices dans son corps et dans son âme qu'elle n'arriva ni à identifier ni à comprendre et qui lui arrachèrent un cri bref et strident.

Tous les muscles de son corps se contractant violemment puis se relâchant en même temps, elle s'effondra sur elle-même dans le foin, molle et désarticulée comme une poupée de chiffon, ses larmes coulant toutes seules, bouleversée…

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? sanglota-t-elle.  
– Chut, lui souffla gentiment Link, encore en elle. Ne pleure pas, ce que tu ressens est normal…  
– Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est mal… J'ai honte…  
– Non ma toute-jolie. Et tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. »

Il se retira lentement, délicatement, tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux des siens, et il s'allongea auprès d'elle dans le foin, souriant, soupirant d'aise.

« Et toi ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Est-ce que tu as honte ?  
– Que… ?  
– De moi… »

* * *

Le lendemain, Anju revint au ranch Lon-lon, officiellement à propos d'une erreur sur la facture du grain, officieusement pour savoir où Malon en était dans sa conquête de son bien-aimé…

Elle trouva une Malon pâle, morne, triste, sans entrain et sans énergie, les lèvres serrées et les yeux embués, qui travaillait lentement et mal, sans soin…

« Ben ma Lon-lon, s'étonna la grande fermière, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…  
– Je l'ai fait, répondit tristement la jeune fille aux longs cheveux acajou.  
– T'as parlé à Link ? Super ! Et…  
– Non, je _l'ai_ fait… J'ai couché avec lui, comme tu m'as dit…  
– Pas possible ! S'exclama Anju. Alors, c'était comment ?  
– Tu le sais mieux que moi… »

Alors Malon fondit en larmes.

« Je voulais faire comme toi, reprit-elle en sanglotant, mais je suis trop nulle pour lui ! »

Anju comprit brusquement, comme frappée par la foudre ; ouvrant grand les yeux, bouche bée, envahie soudain par un frisson glacial, elle gémit :

« Oh non, Malon, Malon ! Tu l'as fait à cause de moi ? Mais enfin, c'était une blague, pour te faire bisquer un peu ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec Link ! Oh pardon ! Pardon ! »

À ces mots, Malon crut sentir le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Ce n'était donc pas vrai ?

Une fille n'était pas obligée de coucher avec un garçon pour être avec lui ?

Alors elle l'avait fait pour rien ?

Sans le vouloir, et pour rien ?

Un cri à fendre l'âme s'échappa du fond de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle s'effondrait à genoux dans l'herbe, le visage baigné de larmes entre les mains ; Anju se baissa pour lui entourer les épaules de son bras…

« Je suis une salope, Anju ! hurla la malheureuse entre ses larmes et ses hoquets. Je suis une salope ! Link peut me baiser quand il veut mais il n'a toujours rien à faire de moi ! Il a dit "c'était une erreur", et il est parti ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie !  
– Non, Malon, ne dis pas ça, tu as seulement été trop naïve… »

Un long moment, Malon pleura à chaudes larmes, prostrée dans les bras d'Anju qui se confondait en excuses…

Et puis, peu à peu, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux acajou se tut ; se relevant, elle essuya ses larmes, et finit par dire :

« De toute façon, à quoi pensais-je ? Je me berçais d'illusions ! Ce n'est pas un garçon pour moi : qu'est-ce qu'un héros peut avoir à faire d'une fermière ?  
– Mais tu restes _sa_ fermière, objecta Anju, celle avec qui il a travaillé et habité, son amie d'enfance !  
– Il faudra bien que je m'en contente, approuva tristement Malon. Voilà… je n'ai plus qu'à être une fille normale… »


	30. Chapitre 29: derniers instants de répit

L'aube venait à peine de blanchir le ciel encore bleuté de la nuit à peine achevée ; l'air était frais, le silence régnait encore en maître dans les rues endormies aux couleurs pâles et indistinctes immergées dans la pénombre, et une brume légère, qui semblait estomper les formes et les contours du monde, flottait dans l'humide fraîcheur du petit matin sur la capitale.

Déjà habillée et parée de sa plus belle robe de satin de soie rose et blanche et de ses plus beaux bijoux d'or, la princesse Zelda se tenait debout sur l'allée centrale qui traversait les jardins du palais royal, juste derrière la grille d'entrée grande ouverte, debout, mais comme une reine, bien droite, on pourrait dire campée, altière ; son visage pourtant n'était pas celui d'une reine, mais reflétait plutôt les peurs, les doutes, la passion que l'on tente désespérément de taire, de cacher aux yeux du monde, la passion d'une jeune fille en fleur et qui sied si mal à une reine…

Ses magnifiques grands yeux de chat, de la forme en amande la plus parfaite et du bleu cristallin, presque diaphane, d'un ruisseau d'eau claire sous le soleil, embués d'impatience et d'appréhension tout à la fois scrutaient obstinément l'aquarelle des allées plantées d'arbres du quartier résidentiel comme effacé par la brume à perte de vue devant elle, espérant à tout moment voir en surgir quelque chose ; ou plutôt quelqu'un…

Derrière elle, silencieuse comme un chat, comme une ancienne espionne, sa nourrice Impa apparut, olympienne, ses grands yeux rubis au regard comme absent et son visage dur et carré mais pas dénué de féminité impassibles et ne reflétant rien, comme si l'inquiétude qui rongeait sa protégée ne l'avait pas effleurée, comme si elle était aussi certaine de la suite des événements que la princesse en doutait ; comme toujours, son corps trapu et musculeux à la peau d'albâtre était gainé de son justaucorps marine et azur de guerrier sheikah.

La jeune fille tourna brièvement la tête pour constater l'arrivée de sa nourrice, puis reprit aussitôt son observation obsessionnelle, en soupirant si fort, d'un souffle si court et si oppressé, qu'elle en trembla de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu crois qu'il va venir ? demanda-t-elle à la Sheikah d'une voix chevrotante.  
– Oui, répondit Impa sur un ton calme et résolu. Il nous avait demandé sept jours, nous lui avons laissé sept jours. Aujourd'hui est le matin du huitième, c'est ce matin qu'il va revenir.  
– Mais il était tellement furieux, Impa, gémit presque la princesse d'une voix dans laquelle on devinait approcher de lointains sanglots. S'il était fâché ? S'il avait décidé de ne plus me voir, de ne plus m'écouter… ?  
– Il est le Héros du Temps, et il est un homme bien, assura la nourrice. Son devoir passera avant ses états d'âme. Fais lui donc confiance !  
– Je l'espère… », bredouilla la jeune princesse…

C'est alors que son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine avant même que son esprit se soit vraiment figuré ce que ses yeux lui renvoyaient : devant elle, encore lointaine, une forme verte haute et étroite se dessinait peu à peu comme une estampe à travers le brouillard…

Bientôt, comme s'ouvre le rideau d'un théâtre sur le comédien vedette adulé des spectateurs, la brume laissa apparaître et se préciser un peu plus à chaque pas en avant un jeune homme vêtu de vert, pas très grand mais élancé, mince mais robuste, marchant droit et fier d'un pas décidé, énergique mais sans hâte, le bonnet vert sur ses cheveux d'or oscillant de droite à gauche au gré de son déhanché puissant, son visage hâlé aux yeux bleus perçants d'une beauté à faire perdre l'esprit à n'importe quelle femme normalement constituée reflétant une assurance et une sérénité qui irradiaient de toute sa personne et le rendaient encore plus douloureusement beau : Link.

Zelda laissa échapper sans parvenir à le retenir un petit cri vibrant de soulagement et de plaisir et se précipita à sa rencontre ; mais aussitôt elle arrêta son mouvement, son visage s'assombrissant aussi brusquement que la joie l'avait illuminé, comme s'écroule le toit d'une ruine dont les ans et l'abandon ont pourri les poutres, et s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes des mains à travers ses gants pour les empêcher de s'envoler vers le tour du cou du visiteur pour l'enlacer…

Il s'immobilisa, elle aussi ; ils se regardèrent un instant, aussi gêné l'un que l'autre, elle résistant de toutes ses forces à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, lui pensant à Dieu sait quoi que rien dans son expression ne reflétait…

Et soudain, comme dans un rêve, elle le vit lui sourire, un sourire discret et pudique, plein de respect et dénué de la morgue, de la suffisance ou de la séduction provocante auxquelles elle s'était attendue, s'incliner et mettre un genou à terre devant elle en baissant la tête et en courbant l'échine, et lui tendre humblement sa main droite paume ouverte vers le ciel, en un signe de soumission qui lui laissait, à elle, sa dame, sa maîtresse, le choix de lui donner la sienne ou de lui infliger l'humiliation de la refuser et de le laisser la tendre en vain dans le vide…

Naturellement elle posa aussitôt et sans une hésitation sa main dans la sienne, oh Déesses, sa petite main blanche et douce gantée de soie dans sa main d'homme, si large, chaude et puissante gantée de cuir souple et odorant… Et à son plus grand ravissement, sitôt qu'elle eut mis sa main dans celle de Link, il la porta à son visage et y déposa, du bout des lèvres, la frôlant seulement sans vraiment la toucher comme l'exige le protocole, avec la politesse et le respect les plus exquis, un baisemain qui lui fit l'effet d'un furieux baiser sur la bouche avec la langue…

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, elle palpitait de joie et de plaisir ; elle avait craint qu'il lui en veuille, ne lui pardonne jamais, et voilà qu'il revenait spontanément à elle en lui témoignant les plus touchantes marques d'estime et de soutien.

« Relève-toi, je t'en prie, gloussa-t-elle les joues rosies et un sourire incontrôlable lui chatouillant les commissures des lèvres, tu me gènes…  
– C'est bien le moins que je te doive, répondit-il en lâchant sa main et en se remettant debout, d'une voix si grave, mâle et suave à la fois qu'elle en ressentit une chaleur dans le creux de la poitrine. Tu sais, pendant ces quelques jours, je me suis reposé, je me suis amusé, j'ai fait quelques bêtises aussi. Ça m'a fait réfléchir. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne me conduis pas encore comme un vrai héros. Notre dernière rencontre en est le meilleur exemple : je t'ai crié dessus en oubliant totalement le respect que je te devais, j'ai été d'une grossièreté et d'une brutalité inadmissibles et je t'en présente humblement mes plus plates excuses…  
– Tu avais de bonnes raisons pour cela, objecta Zelda. C'est moi qui t'ai manqué de respect en te manipulant comme je l'ai fait.  
– Oui. Mais tu es ma souveraine et moi ton serviteur, asséna Link. Que tu m'aies blessé ne me donnait pas le droit de m'emporter contre toi ; un serviteur n'a pas le droit de s'emporter contre sa souveraine, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

La jeune fille eut à ces mots la vision furtive mais parfaitement claire du jeune homme l'empoignant par les épaules pour la coucher à terre, lui arracher ses vêtements à pleines mains et lui enfoncer sauvagement son sexe dans le sien, vision qui la remplit de plaisir et répandit une humidité brûlante entre ses cuisses, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta, rouge comme une pivoine et dans un effort surhumain, de déclarer d'un ton solennel tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre :

« Dans ce cas j'accepte tes excuses et toute cette histoire est oubliée. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur ta quête de Héros du Temps si tu le veux bien. »

Elle lui tourna le dos moins pour se diriger vers le palais que pour lui cacher son visage empourpré et le trouble qui l'agitait, et il la suivit en approuvant :

« Tout à fait d'accord, je suis là pour ça après tout. »

Quand il passa à la hauteur d'Impa, il la salua chaleureusement, et celle-ci, le toisant un instant de la tête aux pieds, sourit et s'exclama :

« Tu n'es plus le même, Link ! Ces vacances t'ont fait du bien, tu sembles bien plus serein et bien plus déterminé que l'autre jour. Même l'énergie que tu dégages vibre sur une autre fréquence, ton aura a changé de couleur ! Mais, attends… »

Elle se mit à le renifler, cavalièrement, sans aucun souci des bienséances, comme un animal renifle sa proie, avant qu'un large sourire ourle ses lèvres charnues, et elle gloussa :

« …mais oui ! Oh le petit coquin, j'en connais un qui a eu un rapport sexuel !  
– Non ! s'écria Link avec une précipitation suspecte tandis que Zelda s'appliquait à cacher aux deux autres qu'elle s'effondrait en morceaux. Je t'interdis de dire ça !  
– Ha, ha, ha ! Regardez-le rougir ! C'est la meilleure preuve ! Inutile de nier, c'est évident ! Tu as baisé, tiré ta crampe, trempé le biscuit…  
– Non ! soutint le jeune homme avec animation. J'ai fait l'amour, c'est très différent.  
– Oh, comme c'est mignon, se moqua la rustre guerrière. C'était donc quelqu'un qui compte pour toi…  
– C'était… une terrible erreur, plutôt, confessa enfin le jeune héros en baissant piteusement un visage soudain grave et sombre. Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle attend de moi. Du moins pas tant que je vivrai par l'épée, en risquant chaque jour de ne pas voir le suivant se lever… »

Les deux femmes le regardèrent, les yeux soudain embués de compassion et d'admiration… Si jeune, à un âge où tous les autres ne pensaient encore qu'à expédier au plus vite leur travail de ferme pour partir ensuite au plus tôt en ville retrouver leurs camarades pour s'amuser, boire et prendre leur plaisir de filles faciles sans nom et presque sans visage, il accordait déjà une telle importance à la vie, à la mort, à l'honneur et à l'amour…

Un silence empreint d'une digne gravité s'installant entre eux tandis que le soleil qui se levait achevait de dissiper la brume matinale en versant dans les sillons des rues de la ville une tendre lueur d'un rose doré, ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord tacite vers l'intérieur du palais ; c'est en gravissant les degrés de marbre blanc comme neige veiné de vert d'émeraude du grand escalier semi-circulaire qui montait à la monumentale porte d'entrée en bois vitré que Link réalisa qu'il y était invité pour la première fois ; sept ans plus tôt, quand ils étaient enfants, il était venu jouer avec Zelda tous les jours sans jamais aller plus loin que le jardin, sans jamais pouvoir s'aventurer à l'intérieur…

C'était évidemment bien plus luxueux que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu auparavant, tout de marbres, de dorures, de lambris et de riches tentures, et tandis que tous trois s'avançaient dans les couloirs vénérables et feutrés, le jeune homme dont le regard voletait un peu partout se déplaçant d'un objet à l'autre avec émerveillement comme celui d'un touriste dans un haut-lieu mythique ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif …

« C'est beau, s'exclama-t-il.  
– C'est une ruine, corrigea Zelda… Mes parents en pleureraient s'ils voyaient cela. Impa et moi-même avons dû nous adonner au nettoyage avec nos domestiques pour rendre à peu près habitable la porcherie que ce maudit Seigneur Ganondorf avait faite de ce palais…  
Il faut dire par ailleurs qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de domestiques, entre ceux qu'il a chassés, ceux qui se sont enfuis et ceux qu'il a exécutés… Il n'a gardé que deux cuisiniers et un échanson, l'intendant et quatre pauvres femmes de chambre ; inutile de te dire qu'elles ont également servi de putains aux miliciens…  
– Les miliciens vivaient au palais ? s'étrangla Link.  
– Les miliciens, confirma Zelda en hochant la tête, et même l'armée de Moblins, dans les draps de soie de mes parents, de mes oncles et tantes, de mes ancêtres. J'ai trouvé des traces de sperme un peu partout sur mes draps, mes oreillers, mes peluches et mon papier peint… »

Tout en se demandant où diable une princesse avait bien pu apprendre le mot "sperme", oh, attendez, ne me dites rien, Sheik bien sûr, ah mon salaud !, Link étouffa un juron de rage et d'indignation à cette nouvelle révoltante.

« Naturellement, nous avons tout jeté au feu », commenta la princesse.

C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent à une insolite porte de bois surmontée d'un linteau semi-circulaire, sur le mur du fond ; Link aurait juré avoir traversé le bâtiment central du palais d'un bout à l'autre, alors sur quoi cette nouvelle porte pouvait-elle bien donner ? Sur l'extérieur, il ne voyait que ça… la cour de derrière, probablement un jardin, entre l'arrière du bâtiment et le mur d'enceinte…

« C'est ici, dit Zelda. Cette issue mène au jardin privé de la famille royale… »

Comme il l'avait deviné.

Sans une hésitation, il s'avança d'un pas conquérant et, ouvrant la porte de bois à toute volée, il se précipita droit vers ce qu'il croyait être sa dernière épreuve en s'écriant :

« Alors ne perdons pas un seul instant de plus ! Où est-ce qu'il est, le dernier temple, que je le rase et qu'on en finisse ?  
– Mais attends ! », s'écria la princesse.

Il aurait dû l'écouter, ça lui aurait évité de se sentir ridicule une fois de plus…

Car il n'y avait rien dans ce jardin, vraiment rien… rien de plus qu'un jardin en tout cas ; un carré de gazon –tondu il y a peu, certainement sur les ordres de Zelda à son retour une semaine plus tôt– de vingt mètres de côté encaissé entre les façades des ailes du palais et le rempart d'enceinte au fond, des plates-bandes de fleurs le long des murs latéraux, traversé depuis la porte jusqu'au mur du fond par une allée pavée large de deux mètres menant à deux bancs rivés dans l'herbe faits de lattes de bois sur une armature en fer forgé –eux aussi repeints tout récemment– qui faisaient face à la porte ; assis dessus, on pouvait observer le palais, les pigeons sur le toit d'ardoises, les deux larges et hautes baies vitrées l'une au-dessus de l'autre éclairant les paliers des deux étages juste à hauteur de la cage d'escalier, les quatre vasistas semi-circulaires de part et d'autre de l'entrée du jardin, ajourant les pièces du palais qui le jouxtaient sans exposer aux regards de leurs occupants les visiteurs du jardin ; le soleil encore bas dans le ciel en ce début de matinée n'était pas encore apparu au-dessus du bâtiment, et le petit square était encore entièrement plongé dans une pénombre bleutée fraiche et silencieuse.

Link, avancé de quelques pas sur l'allée pavée, portait son regard un peu partout, tournant le visage en tous sens, sur la défensive, mais ne voyait décidément rien qui motive sa présence en ces lieux : pas un ennemi, pas un monstre, pas un objet sacré ni un coffre susceptible de le contenir, pas une manifestation divine ni quoi que ce soit pouvant être interprété comme tel…

« C'est normal, lui répondit Zelda alors qu'il n'avait rien dit, lisant ostensiblement dans ses pensées, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire que ce jardin tel que tu le vois n'est pas le vrai, mais une mise en scène qui ne se révèlera que quand le septième Sage sera éveillé.  
– Dis-donc, fillette, lâcha le jeune homme blond en se retournant dans sa direction avec un air mi-vexé mi-amusé et une moue de la lèvre supérieure à faire souiller sa culotte à n'importe quelle femme, si tu veux me violer, je préfèrerais que ce soit physique plutôt que mental. »

La voyant rougir et tressaillir, il eut un sourire en coin satisfait, de ceux qui veulent dire "bien fait pour toi", et qui fit beaucoup rire Impa qui observait leurs chamailleries d'adolescents de loin, avant de reprendre :

« À part ça, je veux bien qu'il faille éveiller le septième Sage, mais dans ce cas dis-moi donc, toi qui _es_ le septième Sage et qui sais tout, quelle est l'épreuve à accomplir pour ça…  
– Oh, Link… »

Les joues toujours plus rouges et le regard toujours plus embué lorsqu'elle le plongea dans celui de l'impétueux héros, elle lui sourit doucement, d'un air presque maternel qui l'émut pour la première fois, et murmura :

« Il n'y a pas d'épreuve. Tu as bien mérité de ne pas mettre ta vie en danger, pour une fois. Ressors donc de ce jardin… »

Bien qu'un peu interloqué, il obéit, et s'avança vers elle restée quelques pas en retrait de l'autre côté de la porte ; ils se faisaient face, et aussitôt que Link eut retraversé le seuil du jardin et fut à nouveau à l'intérieur du palais, à un mètre d'elle tout au plus, il la vit se mettre à rayonner de cette lumière dorée aveuglante reconnaissable entre mille, celle des Sages, incarnations sur terre du pouvoir d'Or des trois Déesses ; c'était donc vrai, elle était bien le dernier des Sages qu'il devait trouver et éveiller à leur nature divine…

Auréolée d'or étincelant, comme les autres l'avaient tous fait de la même façon immuable et sacrée avant elle, Zelda tendit les mains vers lui, mais le discours que la voix inhumaine des Déesses prononça par sa bouche n'était pas celui qu'il avait entendu dans la bouche des autres avant elle, et fit résonner en lui un sentiment qui lui était encore inconnu et qui le bouleversa jusqu'au plus profond de la moindre fibre de son être.

Comme s'il naissait une seconde fois…

« _Sept lieux saints, sept Sages, sept années écoulées, énonça-t-elle. Toi qui as perdu sept années de ta vie sacrifiées pour Nous, par la sainte magie conférée par les Déesses à la Terre d'Or Sacrée, moi Zelda Sage du Temps te reconnais comme le seul vrai Héros du Temps…_ »

_Héros du Temps_…

C'était déjà le nom qu'on lui donnait, la mission qu'il s'imposait, la nature profonde qu'il savait être la sienne, _ressentait_ être la sienne, mais à cet instant, pour la première fois, c'était enfin ce qu'il _était_ vraiment, officiellement, à la face du monde et pour l'éternité, pour tous et pour toujours, par la volonté divine…

Pourtant, rien n'était apparu entre les mains tendues de la princesse, et déjà les derniers rayons de la lumière d'Or s'échappaient de sa frêle silhouette pour s'évanouir dans la pénombre de la pièce ; vidée de la puissance divine qui l'habitait l'instant d'avant, la Sage redevenue une jeune fille voulut esquisser un sourire rassurant, mais elle perdit connaissance aussitôt ; le héros blond vêtu de vert se précipita en avant pour la rattraper dans sa chute avant qu'elle heurte le sol de marbre de toute sa hauteur, et la prit entre ses bras par la taille et la coucha délicatement par terre, s'accroupissant auprès d'elle ; sa nourrice sheikah accourut elle aussi dans un pur réflexe protecteur maternel.

« Trouve une servante, lâcha Link en direction d'Impa avec ce ton que prenait sa belle voix grave dans les moments de tension, et fais-lui apporter des sels !  
– Calme-toi, répondit l'ancienne espionne en tapotant les joues de la jeune fille avec un sourire attendri par cette manie qu'il avait de tout dramatiser, ça ne sera pas utile… »

En effet, Zelda reprenait déjà conscience ; ne prenant qu'un instant pour rassembler ses esprits, elle se remit debout, suivie des yeux par un Link pas totalement convaincu au regard désarmant de tendresse et de sollicitude.

« Je m'étais préparée à cette sensation de vide après la possession divine, commenta-t-elle, mais pas suffisamment semble-t-il ; c'est plus difficile à supporter que je le croyais. » Et, forçant un sourire pour dissiper les dernières inquiétudes que ses deux amis auraient pu avoir encore, elle coupa : « Il suffit. Revenons à toi, Link. Voilà ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer : c'est le temps que tu as consacré à ta mission qui fait de toi le Héros du Temps. L'épreuve à accomplir, c'était ta vie elle-même.  
– Je… bredouilla Link. J'en suis honoré. C'est une belle récompense à mes efforts…  
– Hé, l'interrompit-elle en s'appliquant de son mieux à singer la morgue d'une princesse royale alors qu'elle ressentait plutôt l'émoi d'une jeune fille en fleur, ne parle pas de récompense alors que tu ne l'as pas encore reçue ! » Et, devant son air perplexe un sourcil haussé et la bouche tordue, elle ajouta : « regarde derrière toi… »

C'est ce qu'il fit, et il sursauta.

À la place de la porte en bois qui menait encore au jardin privé un instant plus tôt, le mur était percé d'une arcade ouverte cerclée de claveaux de blocage et dont les dimensions dépassaient et couvraient largement celles de la porte qui aurait dû se trouver à sa place, qui semblait irradier d'une lueur aveuglante mais de l'autre côté de laquelle on ne distinguait qu'une obscurité insondable ; au-dessus, une tache lumineuse de la forme du symbole de la Triforce miroitait, passant par toutes les couleurs du spectre, comme projetée sur le mur à travers le plus pur des cristaux…

« C'est ici », glissa Zelda à Link, mais il l'avait déjà compris…

Il lui tourna le dos, s'avança, et à l'instant même où il franchissait le seuil de cette nouvelle porte que les Déesses venaient d'ouvrir devant lui, il eut la furtive mais très nette impression que… en fait, il aurait été bien incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentit, quelque chose entre se réveiller en sursaut alors qu'on ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'on s'était endormi, et être brusquement assailli par le souvenir d'une image qu'on ne parvient pas à identifier et qui se dissipe aussitôt…

Mais à l'évidence, il lui était bien arrivé quelque chose pendant le court laps de temps qu'il avait mis à faire un pas en avant, car de l'autre côté de la porte ce n'était pas sur le jardin privé de la famille royale d'Hyrule qu'il venait de déboucher…

Il se trouvait dans une cour, des mêmes dimensions que le jardin qui se trouvait à sa place auparavant, mais encaissée entre des murs infiniment plus hauts, peut-être plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres, faits de moellons de pierre bien plus grossiers que les majestueux murs du palais ; le lierre, en de véritables rideaux larges et hauts, courait dessus presque jusqu'à mi-hauteur, et des arbres, manifestement jamais taillés, à présent touffus, inextricables, et étouffés de rejetons, avaient trouvé moyen de pousser entre les carreaux de pierre qui recouvraient toute la surface du sol, les soulevant, les déformant, les brisant par endroits ; c'était vraiment un autre endroit ; et un autre moment aussi, à en juger per ce que Link put découvrir en levant les yeux vers le sommet des murs loin au-dessus de lui : un plafond de pierre couvrait ce puits, percé d'un vitrail en forme de rosace, et au-dessus de ce vitrail, à l'exacte verticale, le soleil de midi venait inonder la fosse de sa lumière, qui devenait en traversant les ramures des arbres fous une pluie de rais ambrés dans lesquels jouait la poussière…

C'est en suivant du regard l'un de ces rais de lumière que Link réalisa la raison d'être de ce puits de pierre, de verdure et de lumière et la raison de sa présence en son sein : le soleil pointait droit sur un bloc de marbre bleu sous les feuillages, dans lequel était fichée une épée…

Le Héros du Temps sentit son cœur battre plus fort, une énergie sans limite affluer en lui ; cette épée… cette lame à double tranchant, qui s'élargissait au quart de sa longueur en un net décrochage de part et d'autre d'une gravure de la Triforce, ces quillons évasés en une paire d'ailes stylisées, ce métal bleuté poli et brillant comme un miroir… pas de doute ! C'était l'épée qu'il avait vu Gustav tenir à la main dans sa vision ! C'était l'épée de Gustav ! C'était l'épée du Héros du Temps !

_Son_ épée…

Il ne pouvait plus en détacher son regard ; dévoré d'envie comme un enfant capricieux devant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets, il était si fasciné que c'est à peine s'il remarqua Zelda et Impa pénétrer à sa suite dans l'arrière-cour.

« Je te présente Excalibur, ou Épée des Maîtres, lui lança la princesse sur un ton pompeux et manifestement très fier, l'épée sacrée du vrai Héros du Temps. Personne d'autre ne peut la retirer du roc, elle se réserve pour son véritable propriétaire légitime… »

Link se retourna vers elle, l'air plus grave tout à coup.

« Et si ce n'est pas moi, demanda-t-il, que se passera-t-il ?  
– Eh bien la main que tu oseras poser sur elle sera carbonisée et tombera en cendres », répondit Zelda sur un ton dégagé glaçant d'indifférence…

Link déglutit péniblement, le visage blêmissant, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe, plus tout à fait aussi sûr d'avoir envie de prendre cette épée…

« Je plaisante, naturellement, ajouta-t-elle alors sur le même ton et avec le même visage…  
– Heu ! grogna le jeune héros en expirant bruyamment. Non mais ça ne va pas ?  
– Si tu avais vu ta tête… »

Quelques pas en arrière, Impa se tenait les côtes de rire…

Rêvant avec délectation qu'il étalait son poing dans la figure de la princesse, le héros préféra tourner les talons avant de passer à l'acte avec des conséquences beaucoup moins délectables, et reporter son attention sur l'objet de son désir.

Excalibur…

Comme il la voulait !

Avec le même râle de fond de gorge qu'en pleine érection face à une femme nue s'offrant à lui, il sentit ses pieds se mettre à bouger tous seuls et le porter tout naturellement vers le socle de pierre où reposait l'épée qu'il considérait déjà sienne…

La lame bleutée semblait briller de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il en approchait, et il crut sans pouvoir le jurer entendre un sifflement presque inaudible en émaner…

L'instant de vérité.

Il empoigna le manche de l'épée à pleine main. Pas le pouce vers le bas, vers la garde, tirer bras tendu aurait demandé un effort supplémentaire inutile, mais le pouce vers le haut, vers le pommeau, pour tirer bras fléchi. Alors, il s'arc-bouta sur le bloc de pierre, tirant sur son bras tout en poussant sur ses jambes, avec la force de tout son corps, toute sa force de vrai Héros du Temps, et, sans surprise, dans un bruit de frottement strident, il sortit Excalibur toute entière de la roche sans plus d'effort…

Une larme d'émotion, de fierté et de joie roula sur la joue de Zelda…

Campé bien droit sur ses jambes dans une pose altière, l'épée à la main et le regard farouche voilé d'excitation guerrière, il avait tout du vrai Héros du Temps, du vrai guerrier, du vrai mâle irrésistible de beauté, de puissance et de virilité, et semblait étinceler comme le soleil lui-même… Il souriait de toutes ses dents, un sourire angélique et carnassier, un sourire à rendre folle…

Il sentait la puissance de l'arme dans sa main, à la fois magie dont elle avait été chargée au cours de sa fabrication et empreinte indélébile de sa propre force dont Gustav, son glorieux et vénéré prédécesseur, l'avait chargée de sa main au cours de son utilisation, oui, lui qui était _insensible_ à la magie _sentait_ affluer en lui celle dont l'arme qui l'avait reconnu comme son véritable propriétaire légitime était chargée…

Il la lâcha avec une légère poussée vers le haut, elle fit un demi-tour aussi légèrement que s'il l'avait lancée avec force, il la rattrapa, cette fois pouce vers la garde, la lame brandie, droit devant lui, et donna un coup de taille.

Légère, équilibrée, maniable…

Link frappa à nouveau, et encore une fois, et encore, et encore, de plus en plus, de plus en plus vite, frénétique, extatique, comme hypnotisé par ses propres moulinets.

Sa lame en fendant l'air émettait un son très particulier, qui aurait pu être celui d'un soupir humain, chacun de ses mouvements était suivi d'une traînée de lumière bleutée qui semblait rester imprimée dans l'œil le temps qu'une autre se dessine et avait disparu sitôt fait sans que l'esprit humain ait pu saisir exactement à quel moment, et l'air qu'elle déplaçait semblait presque courber l'atmosphère autour d'elle et comme déformer jusqu'à la réalité même…

Cependant, c'étaient plutôt la puissance et la vélocité de Link qui captivaient Zelda et Impa…

Il poussa un éclat de rire dément, s'immobilisa bras en croix, et finit par faire passer Excalibur de sa main gauche à sa main droite, portant alors la gauche à son dos, d'où il tira l'épée que Nabooru lui avait offerte et dont il s'était toujours servi jusqu'alors, l'arme avec laquelle il avait abattu tous les temples, levé toutes les malédictions, éveillé tous les Sages, un par un, l'arme avec laquelle il était devenu le Héros du Temps et qui ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité à présent…

Elle n'était pas mauvaise, mais faisait clairement pâle figure à côté de celle qui la remplaçait ; la lanière de cuir autour de son manche avait perdu sa couleur, s'effilochait et se décollait par endroits, sa garde massive couleur cuivre aux quillons droits était grossière, et sa lame droite et toute simple, à double tranchant sans gouttière, était tellement rayée et émoussée à présent qu'elle ne reflétait plus rien…

Link lui sourit pourtant, comme à une femme qu'on quitte après l'avoir aimée…

Tristement…

En fait c'était assez ironique : il la quittait _parce qu_'elle avait fait de lui le Héros du Temps ; curieuse récompense…

« Au revoir, _Malika-al-Badiya_, Reine du Désert, lui murmura-t-il si près qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait l'embrasser, et ce n'est qu'un au-revoir… » Puis, levant les yeux vers Impa, il la lui tendit en ajoutant avec un sourire enfin apaisé : « Impa, veux-tu bien la confier à un serviteur pour qu'il la range soigneusement dans votre trésor ? Je la reprendrai quand j'aurai vaincu Ganondorf et replacé Excalibur dans le roc pour le prochain Héros du Temps. »

La nourrice sheikah accepta de se charger de l'arme inutile et se la passa à la ceinture ; la princesse, elle, trouva ce geste plein de sagesse et d'humilité de la part de Link. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la petite cour pavée ombragée d'arbres ; et quand le jeune héros blond eut à nouveau ressenti cette étrange sensation qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment ressentie en franchissant le seuil, c'est sans surprise qu'en regardant une derrière fois derrière lui il vit la porte de bois revenue à sa place, restée grande ouverte comme il l'avait laissée, révélant le jardin privé des rois d'Hyrule au gazon soigneusement tondu et sur lequel le soleil à peine levé ne luisait toujours pas…

Impa s'absenta le temps d'aller confier l'épée Malika à l'intendant du palais tandis que Link souriait béatement en faisant les cent pas dans le hall.

« Je suis content ! s'exclama-t-il spontanément au bout d'un moment.  
– Eh bien, lui glissa Zelda adossée au mur sans façon comme il ne sied pas normalement à une princesse, si tu es content maintenant, que diras-tu lorsque nous reviendrons du marché ?  
– Du marché ? s'étonna le jeune homme en s'immobilisant pour lui faire face.  
– Oui, s'exclama la princesse en se décollant du mur avec les yeux dans le vague pétillant d'envie, nous allons faire du shopping comme on dit de nos jours : des robes, des parfums, des bijoux, des sacs, des chaussures !  
– Heu ! grogna-t-il en expirant bruyamment à nouveau, ce qui semblait être sa façon d'évacuer son dépit. Pas pour moi quand même ?  
– Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle avec la même mine perdue que si elle se réveillait à peine. Ah, euh, non bien sûr, pardon. Pour Impa et pour moi, bien entendu. Pour toi nous allons tenter de trouver des onguents, une cuirasse peut-être ; de quoi te protéger et te restaurer en combat… »

La nourrice revint justement peu après, et tous trois quittèrent le palais pour le marché, qui devait venir de finir de s'installer sur la Grand-Place de Cocorico. Sans cesse reconnus et sollicités par de braves gens débordants d'admiration et de reconnaissance, ils mirent une bonne partie de la matinée à arpenter les étals sans rien trouver de bien intéressant, du moins pour Link ; les nectars à base de fleurs de tyloriane étaient absolument hors de prix pour des effets plus proches du gri-gri que d'un vrai médicament, et les essences bénites des prêtres des trois Déesses, aux jolis noms typiques de la superstition populaire comme "règles de Din" ou "lactation de Nayru", n'avaient un effet fortifiant que très temporaire et à peine perceptible. Voyant leur fringant héros sombre et déçu alors qu'elles-mêmes riaient et caquetaient comme deux parfaites midinettes écervelées les bras chargés de paquets, ses deux amies le prirent en pitié et lui révélèrent qu'elles connaissaient "peut-être" un endroit où la marchandise serait meilleure et où il trouverait son bonheur…

Aussi, quittant la ville et longeant l'ancienne chapelle abandonnée hantée par l'esprit de Rauru où Link avait remporté son premier talisman quelques mois plus tôt, elles le conduisirent, en direction de l'Est, à l'orée de la forêt ; le jeune homme était en train de se demander quel genre de boutique pouvait se trouver dans la forêt quand ils arrivèrent devant une hutte au bord du sentier à un endroit clairsemé où les arbres hauts mais espacés laissaient passer une belle clarté ; il faut dire qu'il n'était pas loin de la mi-journée ; la bicoque semblait creusée à même la souche d'un arbre mort très vieux aux dimensions imposantes, mais un toit de chaume y avait été ajouté, une porte en bon état en fermait l'entrée, surmontée d'un crâne de cerf accroché au chambranle, et de la fumée s'échappait d'une cheminée ; l'édifice était donc bel et bien habité…

Impa entra la première, sans frapper, et Link qui fermait la marche entendit un carillon retentir, comme dans n'importe quelle boutique, ce qui acheva de le convaincre ; l'étrangeté du lieu lui était désormais tout à fait égale. Zelda et lui entrèrent à leur tour, et ce que le jeune héros découvrit à l'intérieur sentait la magie à n'en pas douter : les dimensions de la boutique dépassaient de beaucoup celles du tronc d'arbre dans lequel on l'avait installée ! Il y avait en effet l'échoppe en elle-même, mais aussi d'autres pièces au fond, que l'on devinait être un entrepôt et une habitation. Link avait entendu parler de ce sort, de la magie basique et à la portée de tous d'après ce qu'on en disait, permettant d'agrandir un intérieur à volonté sans avoir à bâtir ou à pousser les murs du bâtiment qui le contient… Le sol et les murs étaient faits de lattes de bois et une bonne odeur d'alcool et d'herbes flottait.

En entrant il avait également trouvé l'ancienne espionne sheikah en train de bavarder comme avec une amie de longue date avec une petite vieille toute rabougrie, visage pâle et ridé au gros nez crochu, mais que ses yeux brillants et expressifs rendaient avenante, des cheveux touffus d'un blond cendré verdâtre évoquant de la mousse, une longue robe et un chapeau pointu d'un bleu violacé : une représentation typique de sorcière.

Elle touillait lentement, soigneusement, religieusement une mixture qui mijotait avec de grosses bulles et des "ploc" sonores dans une marmite en étain ronde sur un feu doux, la vapeur s'échappant par une hotte au plafond, la cheminée fumante qu'il avait remarquée de l'extérieur.

« Je vous présente Syrup, annonça Impa un coude sur le comptoir, la meilleure sorcière-guérisseuse du royaume.  
– La plus chère, aussi, précisa la vieille femme d'une voix aigüe, parce que je le vaux bien. »

Les deux adolescents saluèrent poliment, et la nourrice reprit :

« Syrup, le beau gars que tu vois là est Link, l'élu des Déesses, le Héros du Temps.  
– Je l'avais compris, coupa la sorcière. L'énergie qui en émane ne trompe pas. Ni sa belle gueule et le paquet qu'il a entre les jambes… »

Link devint rouge cramoisi ; Zelda également, quoique pas pour la même raison…

« Allez, mon garçon, commanda Impa, explique donc à Syrup ce que tu recherches exactement…  
– Je voudrais, commença le jeune homme en s'efforçant de retrouver son calme mais en bégayant curieusement comme s'il cherchait ses mots, une drogue, ou un médicament, qui me rende immédiatement toutes mes forces, même en cas d'épuisement, ou de blessure, si ça existe…  
– De la potion rouge, pardi, s'exclama la sorcière comme si c'était une évidence, mon produit-phare ! Poudre de fée et champignon de l'éveil, la recette mythique que tout le monde m'envie, capable de rétablir en quelques instants même un moribond ! Maple ! Maple ! Ho, où qu'elle est encore, cette bécasse ? »

Un grand fracas se fit entendre à l'extérieur, juste derrière la porte, comme quelqu'un chutant lourdement d'une certaine hauteur, qui les fit tous se retourner.

« Bah, ronchonna Syrup sur un ton lourd de reproche, elle a encore raté son atterrissage… »

La porte s'ouvrit, et on vit entrer dans la boutique l'archétype même de l'adolescente en pleine puberté… longue et maigre comme un jour sans pain, celle que la sorcière avait désignée sous le nom de Maple pouvait avoir dans les quinze ans ; comme beaucoup de filles de cet âge, elle semblait gauche et mal dans sa peau, et ça se ressentait jusque dans sa toilette : ses cheveux bruns, effilés en une coupe asymétrique et déstructurée dont les queue-de-rat ne descendaient pas plus bas qu'au-dessus de ses épaules, étaient zébrés de mèches vertes, ses yeux noirs étaient tartinés d'eyeliner façon raton-laveur et son chapeau pointu et la robe ample et informe dans laquelle elle dissimulait son corps grandi trop vite étaient noirs…

S'avançant vers eux voûtée et d'un pas si traînant qu'on aurait dit qu'elle voulait inventer une nouvelle façon de marcher sans bouger les pieds, elle posa négligemment le balai qu'elle tenait à la main debout contre le mur et lâcha d'une voix basse et éraillée :

« 'est bon, pas' peine d' crier, j' pas sourde…  
– Mon apprentie Maple, commenta Syrup à l'attention de ses clients, qui doit me succéder… Pff… Tu parles ! Non mais regardez cet accoutrement ! Ah là là, ces adolescents !  
– Moi je la trouve plutôt attendrissante, objecta Link avec un sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quelle autre fille.  
– Euh suis pas 'tendrissante ! rugit l'apprentie-sorcière avec le même sursaut rageur qu'un roquet qui se jette sur un passant pour le mordre et que seule la chaîne à son cou stoppe net dans son mouvement.  
– Dis donc, s'emporta sa patronne, sois un peu polie avec les clients ! Tu vas aller me chercher une potion rouge pour ce gentil chevalier… »

La jeune fille obéit en ronchonnant et disparut dans l'arrière boutique en traînant des pieds avec un insupportable bruit de frottement.

« Eh bien, glissa Zelda avec l'ébauche d'un sourire à la signification mystérieuse, une fille que tu laisses insensible ? Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche… »

De plus en plus blessé par ces remarques sur son physique, Link jugea vain d'y répondre.

Déjà Maple ressortait de l'entrepôt avec à la main une fiole contenant un liquide rouge rubis et sirupeux qu'elle tendit au jeune homme en coassant :

« 'f cent 'tre-vingt dzz nff rubis.  
– Pardon ? sursauta Link qui espérait vraiment que c'était son élocution exécrable qui l'avait induit en erreur et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment dit ce qu'il avait cru l'entendre dire.  
– Neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf rubis, articula Maple avec agacement.  
– C'est… cher, bredouilla Link en retroussant la lèvre dans un rictus dépité tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient.  
– Je t'avais prévenu, rappela la vieille sorcière. Je suis la meilleure guérisseuse d'Hyrule et la potion rouge est mon meilleur produit. C'est normal qu'elle soit chère…  
– Mais je n'ai _pas_ neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf rubis, geignit le jeune homme. Enfin… je les avais avant-hier, mais j'ai tout perdu au poker en essayant d'arrondir à mille…  
– Tu es venu sans argent ? s'étonna la sorcière.  
– Non, j'ai deux cent rubis…  
– À la bonne heure, répondit-elle visiblement soulagée. Pour ce prix là il y a plein de bonnes choses que je peux te vendre ! J'ai des nectars de fleurs de tyloriane, des essences bénites…  
– Non, pesta Link avec mauvaise humeur, c'est d'un vrai remède que j'ai besoin, pas d'un gri-gri. C'est la potion rouge qu'il me faut ! Les filles, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la princesse et sa nourrice, vous avez bien quelques rubis à me dépanner ? »

Et là, comme s'il n'était pas déjà dans une situation assez inconfortable, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Zelda et Impa baisser les yeux vers leurs pieds en même temps…

« Les filles… ?  
– Désolée, murmura piteusement la princesse, il y avait cette magnifique paire de chaussures et… j'ai dépensé jusqu'à mon dernier rubis…  
– Moi aussi, ajouta Impa. J'ai tout dépensé au marché… »

Link s'effondra presque sur lui-même en expirant bruyamment, bouche bée et les yeux exorbités, sonné… il ne parvenait pas à croire que la stupide passion des femmes pour la mode allait peut-être compromettre sa victoire, voire lui coûter la vie…

« Mais… j'ai besoin d'une boisson énergétique pour mon combat, moi… pleurnicha-t-il.  
– Désolée, asséna une Syrup catégorique, mais pour deux cents rubis tu n'en trouveras pas, ni chez moi ni nulle part.  
– Si, objecta Link en baissant les yeux avec amertume, pour ce prix-là je pourrais me payer deux litres de lait Lon-lon… Mais… disons que… je ne suis plus vraiment le bienvenu au ranch… »

À ces mots, Zelda tiqua, son visage s'éclaira soudain et elle réagit au quart de tour :

« Tiens-tiens, s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire de délectation perverse, tu aurais offensé quelqu'un là-bas ? C'était cela la "bêtise" dont tu parlais ? Hum, c'est donc la petite Malon que tu as baisée…  
– Non ! s'écria Link exactement sur le même ton vif et offensé que le matin même face à Impa. Je t'interdis de dire ça !  
– Oh, oui, pardon, continua la princesse sur un ton moqueur, pas "baisée", non, tu lui as "fait l'amour"… »

Et, bombant soudain le torse pour mettre ses seins en évidence et se cambrant avec une main sur la hanche dans une position quasi obscène, elle lui lança sur un ton de défi et avec un regard qui se voulait celui d'une séductrice irrésistible :

« Et dis-moi, est-elle toujours aussi grosse et moche que quand nous étions petits ? »

Elle avait cru faire éclater au grand jour sa supériorité incontestable à tous les points de vue sur les autres femmes ; au lieu de ça, aussi insensible à son maladroit numéro de charme de vierge inexpérimentée qu'offensé par ses insinuations d'une méchanceté gratuite, Link lui fit claquer au visage comme une gifle retentissante :

« Elle est devenue quelque chose comme _dix fois plus belle que toi_… »

Zelda se referma comme une huître, sombre et muette, sur le point de pleurer.

« Allons, calmez-vous, intervint Syrup. Je vois bien que cette histoire de gros sous vous a mis de mauvaise humeur, mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! Pour deux cents rubis, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui t'intéresse dans mon stock. Tu sais je t'ai mentionné les produits auxquels j'ai pensé, mais il doit sûrement y en avoir auxquels je ne pense pas… Maple, ma fille, tu veux bien emmener notre jeune héros dans la réserve, l'aider à chercher ? »

Sans trop y croire, amer et passablement déçu de la tournure que prenaient les événements, le jeune homme blond suivit la petite apprentie dans l'arrière boutique ; quand elle eut allumé les torches magiques d'un geste de la main, une pièce dont les quatre murs et tout l'espace étaient occupés par des étagères se révéla ; il y avait de tout ce qu'on peut se figurer dans les flacons rangés sur leurs plateaux de bois, des herbes, des morceaux de racines, des liquides aux couleurs plus dissuasives les unes que les autres, des petites fées vivantes allant et venant dans leurs bocaux avec des zigzags de lumière, des animaux dans du formol, des yeux, et d'autres choses bizarres et déplaisantes que l'on ne pouvait identifier au premier regard et que l'on n'avait d'ailleurs pas très envie d'identifier, chacune étant soigneusement référencée par une étiquette collée en-dessous à même l'étagère.

Sitôt qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière eux, Maple lança à Link qui inspectait la pièce quelques pas devant elle sans lui prêter attention :

« Bon, tu la veux cette potion rouge ? »

Sa voix s'était faite étrangement nette et audible, comme si elle avait jusqu'alors seulement joué le rôle d'une adolescente renfermée et révélait sa vraie nature à présent que le regard de sa maîtresse n'était plus posé sur elle pour la juger ; le jeune homme se retourna, un peu étonné de sa question, et répondit sans arrière-pensée :

« Bien sûr que je la veux, je suis venu pour ça, mais tu sais bien que je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me la payer…  
– On peut s'arranger… »

Alors, devant ses yeux ébahis, la robe noire de l'apprentie-sorcière glissa au sol en révélant la taille mince, les hanches étroites, les ébauches de seins pointus et appétissants et la fine toison pubienne de son corps entièrement nu…

Après une attente qui leur parut interminable, Syrup, Impa et Zelda, lasses, dégrisées, et assez interloquées du temps que les deux autres avaient passé dans l'arrière boutique et des curieux sons étouffés qu'il leur avait semblé entendre en provenir, virent enfin la porte s'ouvrir sur Link, seul ; avançant vers elles avec les yeux vides et le masque de cire inerte et livide de l'hébétude sur son visage absent, il essuyait nerveusement, convulsivement ses mains dégantées avec un torchon…

« Qu'on ne me demande _jamais_ comment j'ai payé la potion rouge… »


	31. Chap 30: le Poing, la Tête et le Coeur

**Chers lecteurs, la bataille finale commence. Et sans me vanter, j'en suis très fière. Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir!**

À l'Ouest à main gauche, la lumière ambrée du couchant qui s'échappait en rais miroitants d'or et d'améthyste entre les longues trainées cotonneuses des nuages d'un rose aveuglant ombrés de pourpre sombre par-dessus répandait sur le sol à peine encore éclairé d'une vague lueur cuivrée de longues ombres bleutées ; au-dessus, à mesure que l'œil suivait la voûte du ciel, le coton se faisait feutre, le brillant se faisait mat, le rose se faisait indigo et l'indigo anthracite en une inexorable plongée vers les ténèbres, et à l'Est à main droite, la nuit régnait déjà, sombre et sans éclat, dans son lourd manteau d'amas nuageux boursouflés denses et épais comme de la cendre et noirs comme le charbon, des couches de charbon sur des couches de cendre, des blocs de gris recouverts de blocs de noir recouverts de blocs de plus noir encore…

Au fond, l'antique Tour d'Héra, vestige tristement absurde et inquiétant d'une époque obscure et de la folie de ses hommes, comme jaillie des entrailles de la terre pour monter insulter le ciel, se détachait sur fond de montagnes escarpées du même rouge sombre que le sang séché de milliers de générations d'hommes de ces temps anciens ; devant, en gardant fidèlement l'entrée, le chevalier de métal et d'ombre, Darknut le tristement légendaire, dernier rempart du mal, bourreau de beaucoup des cœurs vaillants qui ont osé le combattre à travers les âges et leur terreur à tous, lourde armure de métal noir décoré de complexes arabesques dorées faite de nombreuses pièces massives et saillantes savamment articulées, se tenait debout campé, silhouette menaçante longue et lourde épée claymore à la main et bouclier rond large et épais comme une meule dans l'autre, surnaturellement calme et dispos ; et encore une trentaine de pas devant lui, beau et terrible, visage dur, mâchoire serrée, regard fixe et vide, penché en avant l'échine courbée comme un animal blessé et ses armes pendant au bout de ses bras ballants, Link le Héros du Temps lui tournait imprudemment le dos, comme offert à son coup de grâce…

Mains jointes en prière devant sa poitrine où il lui semblait que son cœur avait cessé de battre, la princesse Zelda n'osait plus respirer, les larmes lui venant aux yeux et les tremblements dans tout le corps : Link était vaincu ! Elle ne pouvait pas en douter, sinon comment expliquer autrement qu'il tourne le dos à son adversaire, ait baissé les armes et ne bouge plus, comme mort debout ? Link était vaincu, oh Déesses, non, Link était vaincu, tout était fini, tout était perdu, Link, son héros, le héros de tout un peuple et son dernier espoir, et avant tout son ami, avait été vaincu, vaincu par le chien de garde sans même atteindre le maître, leur ennemi, le tyran Ganondorf…

C'est tandis que ces pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune fille qu'elle vit le Darknut soudain agité d'un frisson ; elle crut qu'il se mettait en branle pour aller achever le jeune homme vêtu de vert, mais non, ses guêtres restaient rivés au sol pendant que son corps se secouait, et des étincelles et des volutes de fumée s'échappaient des interstices entre les pièces de son armure dans un concert de cliquetis et de crépitements ; et soudain son avant-bras gauche emporté par le poids du bouclier se détacha de son coude pour s'effondrer à terre, puis son gantelet droit qui serrait le manche de sa claymore, puis un genou, emportant sa jambe et lui avec, et en un instant et un fracas assourdissant de métal qui s'entrechoque, il s'éparpilla sur le sol rocheux où il ne fut plus qu'un tas inerte de pièces d'armure éparses, vides et sans vie…

Zelda ne savait rien du combat en armes, elle n'y avait vu que du feu : c'était Darknut l'armure noire animée par le mal qui était vaincu, et Link bien que dominé pendant tout le combat avait frappé juste autant qu'il fallait et juste où il fallait et c'était bien lui le vainqueur.

Comme libéré soudain par sa victoire de la tension qui l'habitait pendant la bataille, le jeune héros blond vêtu de vert, son beau visage et ses yeux bleus s'animant soudain d'une flamme qui semblait tout consumer sur son passage, se dirigea au pas de charge, roulant des hanches et des épaules comme un lion, sans un regard pour elle ni pour sa nourrice, vers le rebord du précipice à sa droite où le soleil semblait l'attendre pour disparaître et, forme noire par-dessus l'aveuglante lueur vermeille, il brandit son épée bien haut face aux feux du soleil et lui hurla sa rage guerrière, un pur cri de bête sauvage…

C'est que jamais, en dehors de lui-même, ce Link Sombre qui lui avait révélé en le vainquant qu'il était invincible, il n'avait affronté un adversaire aussi fort l'obligeant à un combat aussi difficile.

La magie noire qui animait Darknut l'avait programmé pour une seule et unique fonction, un seul et unique dessein : faire face à l'intrus ; comme les sœurs Poe du Temple de la Forêt disparaissaient automatiquement dès qu'on les approchait à moins de dix pas, l'armure vivante se couvrait automatiquement de son infranchissable écu dès qu'elle voyait l'homme venu combattre le mal ébaucher un geste d'attaque envers elle, et le voyait toujours, car de même elle se tournait automatiquement face à l'intrus dès qu'il se déplaçait… Il était impossible de la prendre en défaut, impossible de frapper un point laissé à nu par sa couverture défensive, car ce point n'existait pas, elle se replaçait constamment de façon à le couvrir de son bouclier, que même Excalibur avait pu rayer mais pas percer… Aussi prompt à se protéger qu'à contre-attaquer, le garde maléfique avait obligé le Héros à un combat tactique, crispant et interminable, à bouger sans cesse, attaquer en vain et se dépêcher de parer aussitôt, qui l'avait fatigué physiquement et nerveusement, et Link avait piteusement essuyé de nombreux coups qui l'avaient presque sonné et l'auraient sûrement tué s'il n'avait eu lui-même un bouclier avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait pourtant bien un moment où Darknut tombait complètement sa garde, le moment aussi où il était le plus dangereux : lorsqu'il se fendait de son coup droit ; lui porter un coup fatal tout en évitant le sien lui avait demandé de longues minutes d'effort et d'attention constante.

Il était loin à présent des petites bagarres faciles de ses débuts en tant que héros, où il n'avait pas à forcer pour molester quelques poignées de Moblins balourds et mal équipés ou transpercer de simples bestioles. À quelques mètres à peine du repaire de son ennemi juré, il ressentait comme jamais la nécessité de déployer toute l'étendue de sa force, de sa technique et de son ardeur, frapper comme un sourd, sans hésitation, sans pitié, pour tuer…

Quand il revint auprès de Zelda et d'Impa, elles ressentirent pour la première fois ce changement qu'aucun d'eux n'avait jusqu'alors remarqué s'insinuer peu à peu en lui : voûté, souffle rauque et regard fixe comme un animal aux abois, il était toujours le Héros du Temps, mais il était devenu une machine à tuer…

« Bon, asséna-t-il comme un coup de marteau sur une enclume avant même que la jeune princesse aux longs cheveux de miel ait eu le temps de lui exprimer son soulagement et son admiration, maintenant, comment va-t-on faire pour franchir ces douves ? »

Ganondorf en effet, bien qu'il sût que ça ne servirait probablement à rien et qu'il ne se sentît ni plus en danger sans ni plus en sécurité avec, avait trouvé opportun de compliquer un peu la tâche de ses jeunes ennemis en creusant par magie autour de l'antique château où il s'était réfugié un fossé large d'environ dix mètres et si profond qu'on n'en voyait pas le fond, qui se perdait dans les ténèbres des profondeurs de la montagne.

Link s'en approcha, suivi de loin par ses deux amies, et examina l'obstacle.

« Voyons, marmonna-t-il, à peu près dix mètres, c'est presque deux fois ce que je peux sauter avec les bottes de Pégase, alors si je dois en plus sauter en vous portant toutes les deux, même pas la peine d'y penser. »

Et, un sourire carnassier toutes dents dehors se dessinant sur sa bouche, il lâcha soudain :

« Au fait Zelda, tu pèses combien ? »

Cette plaisanterie, tellement incongrue dans cette atmosphère grave et lourde et après ce déchaînement de violence, laissa la jeune fille tellement interloquée qu'elle n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit d'y répondre.

De toute façon, il n'attendait pas de réponse…

Déjà passé à autre chose, le Héros tira de son sac son grappin, qui avait, lui, une quinzaine de mètres de chaîne, soit plus qu'il ne leur en fallait, visa l'une des colonnes qui encadrait l'entrée de la tour, et pressa la détente du propulseur ; la griffe au bout de la chaîne fut stoppée net à l'aplomb du rebord du fossé, une onde de lumière jaunâtre se propageant en cercle autour de l'invisible point d'impact comme les ronds que fait une pierre à la surface de l'eau…

Une barrière magique…

Et pourtant, Link le savait, Ganondorf n'avait pas peur de lui.

C'était pour s'amuser.

S'amuser à l'emmerder autant qu'il le pouvait…

Laissant échapper le plus naturellement du monde un chapelet d'insultes désignant son ennemi d'une grossièreté tellement épouvantable que les chastes oreilles de la jeune princesse en furent tout écorchées, le jeune homme sentit sa fureur se colorer d'une pointe de lassitude et de découragement…

« Là, ronchonna-t-il, désolé les filles, mais j'ai épuisé toutes mes idées, je ne vois pas comment faire. »

Gardant un air digne et la tête haute, ce fut la princesse Zelda qui débloqua la situation, déclarant calmement en s'approchant de lui droite et altière :

« Pour commencer, cesse de dire des gros mots, car il existe une solution. C'est parce que tu ne réfléchis pas en Héros du Temps élu des Déesses que tu ne la trouves pas. Pourquoi crois-tu que les Sages t'ont remis des Talismans ?  
– Sais rien, moi ! grogna Link. Pour que l'autre gros verdâtre remette pas la main dessus et que tout soit pas à refaire, je présume…  
– Allons, objecta la princesse, Rauru ne t'a-t-il pas dit qu'il s'agit de clés ? Donne un instant le sien à Impa. »

Sans bien comprendre où la jeune fille aux grands yeux bleus voulait en venir, le jeune homme blond obtempéra néanmoins, jetant à la garde du corps sheikah en justaucorps bleu la médaille ronde d'un violet foncé marquée d'un œil ; elle l'attrapa au vol, et ferma les yeux, semblant entrer en prière ; Zelda l'imita.

Aussitôt, le Talisman de l'Ombre dans les mains d'Impa se mit à briller d'une intense lueur, mais aussi les cinq autres, que Link effaré vit s'échapper de son sac un par un en voletant, les six formant finalement un cercle parfait de halos de lumière colorée.

Au même instant, partout en Hyrule…

« Mido, Mido, s'écria Saria en interrompant sa partie de marelle avec Fado, ça y est, Link est parti affronter le grand moche tout vert, je l'ai senti ! »

Lorsque Ruto détourna son visage du sien, Mikau crut qu'elle le repoussait, qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, mais c'est qu'elle avait besoin de sa langue pour s'écrier :  
« Ça y est, Mr. Sexy s'est enfin retiré les doigts du cul ! »

Féline, gracieuse, souple, magnifique, Nabooru s'exerçait au combat à deux lames dans le soleil couchant, quand une chaleur dans sa poitrine la fit soupirer avec un sourire :  
« Mon amour… Enfin… »  
Alors elle retourna au village de son pas au déhanché racé, en clamant :  
« Arrêtez tout, je vous donne permission ! Jouez, détendez-vous, faites la fête, ce soir est un grand soir ! »

Lâchant un pet qui fit beaucoup rire tous les Gorons présents, Darunia laissa échapper la chopine de soupe de lave à l'alcool de chou péteur qu'il tenait à la main, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais, et s'exclama :  
« Link !  
– Quoi ? J'avions rien fait ! protesta son fils.  
– Ooohw. Mais non, pas toi, goro.  
– Mais même, j'avions rien fait quand même ! »

Quant à Rauru, seul dans son église que tous croyaient déserte, il se contenta de sourire…

Entre les deux bords du précipice qui encerclait le lopin où s'élevait la tour d'Héra, un pont s'était formé, qui semblait fait de lumière, mais tangible pourtant, et miroitant sans cesse de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel…

« Ça alors, souffla Link, retrouvant un instant le regard émerveillé et la mine candide d'un enfant qu'on ne lui avait plus vus depuis trop longtemps, alors ces talismans servaient donc… à faire un pont pour atteindre le repaire de l'Ennemi ? »

S'amusant de son émerveillement naïf devant une forme de magie qu'elle avait étudiée depuis son enfance et qui lui semblait aller de soi, la princesse ne put s'empêcher de le détromper :

« Mais non, voyons, lâcha-t-elle sur le ton d'une aristocrate baillant d'ennui, que ta vision de la magie peut être primaire et bornée ! Ces talismans sont des fractions de Leur pouvoir que les Déesses ont laissées sur terre aux hommes avant de Se retirer au Ciel, des matérialisations de Leur divinité. Ils _sont_ les Déesses. Crois-tu vraiment que les Déesses ne soient capables que de bâtir un pont et c'est tout ? Crois-tu vraiment que le Divin ait une puissance aussi limitée ? Bien sûr que non, enfin ! Ces manifestations physiques du Divin ne servent pas à bâtir un pont, ni à autre chose, ils ne _servent_ pas, car ils ne sont pas des outils, mais un pouvoir, un pouvoir illimité de par sa nature divine. Ils ne servent pas à quelque chose, ils peuvent tout. »

Pas moins naïve que Link, Zelda était toute contente d'avoir eu l'occasion de montrer à quel point elle avait percé les mystères du Divin ; si elle n'avait pas récité sa leçon de théologie un doigt levé et les yeux fermés sans faire attention au reste comme ces vieux professeurs de faculté imbus d'eux-mêmes, de leur agrégation et du savoir qu'elle sous-entend, elle aurait vu rien qu'à la façon dont le visage de son ami s'était décomposé un peu plus à chaque mot qui s'était échappé de sa bouche combien ce prétentieux étalage d'un savoir qu'il souffrait de ne pas posséder l'avait blessé…

« Oh ben dis-donc, ironisa-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait badin mais avec un regard, un visage et une posture d'où on sentait suinter une colère à peine contenue effrayante, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! Je ne savais pas tout ce que tu viens de me raconter, j'en avais aucune idée, dis-donc ! » Puis il n'essaya même plus de simuler le calme et la politesse et laissa franchement éclater son exaspération en ajoutant : « c'est vrai que je suis tellement primaire, tellement borné ! Mais oui, je suis bête, tout le monde le sait, je suis une grosse brute sans cervelle qui ne sait rien, ne comprend rien, hein ? C'est vrai, je suis bête, et je suis nul en magie aussi ! »

Et, se détournant brusquement, sans doute pour éviter de la frapper, il s'éloigna d'elle tremblant de rage pour s'en aller passer le pont de lumière, mais elle put très distinctement l'entendre lâcher :

« Petite dinde ! »

Elle crut tomber en morceaux et s'écrouler par terre avant de parvenir à rejoindre sa nourrice qui ne se trouvait qu'à dix pas à sa droite… Il lui semblait que son cœur s'était retiré de sa poitrine, elle avait le vertige, la nausée, les larmes aux yeux, et c'est d'une voix étranglée de sanglots qu'elle implora :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » Un soupir si long et si profond qu'elle parut s'en effondrer sur elle-même, et elle poursuivit : « Il me déteste ! Oh, Impa, il me déteste ! »

Mi-émue mi-amusée, comme une mère, du drame terrible que celle qu'elle avait élevée comme sa fille voyait dans ce simple émoi adolescent, la robuste nourrice sourit avec détachement et répondit comme une mère fait la leçon à sa fille :

« Mais non il ne te déteste pas. Dans cinq minutes il aura déjà oublié. Mais toi, on dirait que tu fais tout pour le perturber ! Tu le prends de haut, tu te joues de lui… Hé ! Réfléchis un peu ! À quelques instants du combat le plus difficile de sa vie, tu crois qu'il avait besoin que tu lui rappelles qu'il ne maîtrise pas la magie ? Si tu voulais lui faire perdre confiance, il ne fallait pas t'y prendre autrement ! »

C'était vrai.

Quand elle s'en redit compte, Zelda eut la nette impression que, des deux, c'était bien elle la plus bête…

Se rengorgeant, tête basse, elle jugea inutile d'ajouter un mot et suivit Link sur le pont, à son tour suivie par Impa, et bientôt les trois résistants se trouvèrent au pied de l'antre du tyran.

Aussi tristement laide à voir pour les injures que le temps lui avait infligées que pour l'orgueil et la folie d'une époque dont elle était le dernier vestige aussi incongru au cœur de ces montagnes désolées qu'une verrue sur un beau visage, la tour d'Héra était un bâtiment comme on n'en érigeait plus, empilement vertigineux de six étages faits de colonnes hautes de cinq mètres sur une dalle haute de deux et large de quarante, dont l'épaisseur était décorée de bas-reliefs grotesques et la circonférence était toute en angles droits, formant les bases carrées des colonnes rondes et disposées en cercle, absurdité suprême, et entre lesquelles les murs laissaient affleurer en bas-relief de grotesques têtes d'oiseau, qu'on devinait être un vautour, encadrées d'ailes disproportionnément petites ; il y avait plus de sept cents ans, une reine de l'ancienne dynastie, pas une mauvaise femme mais une femme faible, plus occupée à faire la fête et à forniquer qu'à administrer le royaume, avait eu la fantaisie de se faire bâtir le palais le plus haut et le plus imposant qui soit dans le lieu le plus lugubre et le plus inhospitalier qui soit, la Montagne de la Mort, le point le plus au Nord d'Hyrule, à l'Est de Rouleroche, officiellement pour montrer que la civilisation hylienne pouvait s'imposer au monde entier, en réalité pour s'y retirer le plus loin possible de tout et de tout le monde ; cette reine, qui ne s'appelait pas Héra mais dont l'histoire avait préféré oublier le vrai nom et qu'on surnommait déjà ainsi en ce temps du nom d'une orgueilleuse divinité secondaire de l'antique religion pré-trinitaire, avait donc fait transporter à prix d'or des tonnes et des tonnes de pierre blanche sur un plateau de ces montagnes d'où il n'y avait que quelques pas à faire pour tirer autant de pierre rouge de tout aussi belle qualité qu'elle n'en avait fait apporter, et, mobilisant tous les architectes, les ouvriers et les ingénieurs du royaume, avait fait élever en un an à peine cette monstruosité qu'elle appelait son "palais d'été" ou "palais de vacances" ; que faut-il alors déduire du fait qu'elle s'y installa aussitôt à demeure et de façon définitive ? Elle et sa cour, un ramassis de sang-bleus dégénérés, ne reparurent plus jamais dans le royaume ; il n'y avait plus personne au pouvoir, le peuple avait faim, peur, et il était en colère ; le bruit s'était répandu qu'Hyrule était sans dirigeant, et les envahisseurs y entrèrent plus vite que la rumeur en était sortie… Alors le premier Héros du Temps s'était levé, les avait tous chassés sans pitié, et quand à sa majorité on l'avait placé sur le trône vacant, la reine légitime, qui ne l'était plus depuis longtemps aux yeux de personne, ne revint pas le lui réclamer ; le temps passant et déformant tout, les pires rumeurs se mirent à circuler à propos de ce qu'elle et sa cour étaient devenus, perchés dans leur tour d'ivoire aux confins du monde connu ; on disait qu'ils avaient sombré dans le satanisme, l'adoration du mal et les sacrifices humains ; ou qu'ils étaient tous morts de boire, manger, forniquer et ne pas dormir ; et souvent aussi, on disait que leurs âmes tourmentées habitaient encore les murs de la tour, spectres hideux aux corps distordus et aux visages putréfiés grimaçants, et continuaient à adorer le mal, boire, manger, forniquer et ne pas dormir après leur mort…

Le nid douillet parfait pour Ganondorf, en somme…

Devant la porte d'entrée, deux lourds battants de bois noir, leurs disputes, leurs différences, toute autre pensée étaient oubliées ; ils étaient trois et n'étaient qu'un, unis contre leur ennemi et l'ennemi de tous, à quelques mètres et quelques instants de le vaincre et de mettre fin à son règne, ou d'être vaincus et de l'asseoir définitivement par leur défaite…

Zelda juste derrière lui qui aurait voulu lui demander pardon avant que ça commence mais n'en trouvait pas la force, Link poussa le double battant, qui s'ouvrit, sans surprise, et devant eux trois se révéla ce qui serait leur champ de bataille.

L'architecture incohérente de la tour, sa base qui suivait la disposition circulaire des colonnes la privant d'angles, n'avait laissé la place que pour un long couloir rectiligne large de dix mètres et long de trente-cinq, séparé de deux nefs latérales par des colonnades intérieures ; le sol en était couvert d'un damier de dalles de marbre blanc et noir ; entre les colonnes extérieures, des murs de pierre avaient été levés, ceignant le bâtiment d'un octogone, et à mi-hauteur de chacun, montant jusqu'au plafond, des vitraux éclairaient cet immense hall informe des dernières lueurs du jour mourant, nimbant le blanc des colonnes et le damier noir et blanc du carrelage d'une espèce de pénombre violacée qui semblait presque plus sombre que la nuit elle-même…

Tout au fond, les trois rebelles apercevaient très bien une forme sombre, qu'ils devinaient sans mal être un trône avec un homme assis dessus jambes croisées et mains posées sur les accoudoirs ; à chaque pas qui les rapprochait de lui, chacun d'eux sentait la tension monter en lui, son cœur battre plus fort, son pas se faire plus pressé, pressé d'en finir avant de ne plus en avoir la force, trente mètres, vingt mètres, dix mètres, et enfin…

« Lumière ! »

Au son de la voix grave et rauque, le hall fut soudain inondé d'une lumière rougeoyante agressive, irritante, qui semblait provenir de partout à la fois, découpant en tremblant des formes criardes sur des ombres d'un noir insondable, et là, les trois élus se faisaient face, sommets d'un même triangle, fragments d'un même pouvoir, organes d'un même corps, Mandrag Ganondorf Dragmire fort et violent en était le poing, Zelda Daphné O'Hyrule prudente et avisée en était la tête et Link fils d'Arn et de Médila brave et généreux en était le cœur, et l'air autour d'eux et comme l'univers entier chantait d'une assourdissante sonnerie qu'ils étaient seuls à entendre.

C'était un mur de flammes qui jaillissait des profondeurs du fossé autour du palais et s'élevait jusqu'à son sommet que Ganondorf avait dressé pour éclairer la scène d'une atmosphère plus dramatique, et c'étaient leurs fragments qui résonnaient ensemble à l'unisson réunis pour la première fois depuis sept ans brillant d'une aveuglante lueur sur leurs mains au mépris des gants qui les couvraient.

Impa quelques pas derrière ses deux protégés, même extérieure à ce qui existait entre les trois élus en ressentait pourtant l'intensité et la solennité.

Ce fut Zelda qui rompit cet instant comme hors du temps, en glissant d'une voix hésitante, presque un murmure :

« C'est… à peine supportable… »

Elle grattait frénétiquement le dos de sa main droite à travers son gant de soie…

« Rassure-toi, lâcha Link entre ses dents, ça me démange moi aussi, et j'ai autant de mal que toi à le supporter…  
– Vous avez raison, admit Ganondorf dans un hideux sourire, arrêtons là… »

Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et sembla tenter de faire le vide en lui ; la lueur sur sa main qui traversait son gantelet de cuir s'évanouit, et le sifflement strident qui emplissait la pièce se tut ; aussitôt, la lueur sur la main gauche de Link et celle sur la main droite de Zelda s'éteignirent elles aussi, et cette démangeaison qui les irritait cessa.

Ils purent alors se concentrer sur leur ennemi, qu'ils revoyaient en chair et en os face à eux pour la première fois depuis leur enfance ; mâchoire carrée, nez crochu, peau basanée, cheveux de feu et regard vitreux, le gigantesque Gerudo habillé de noir et de brun était toujours aussi laid et menaçant.

Lui aussi considérait avec un réel intérêt ses deux jeunes adversaires, car eux avaient changé : il les avait laissés encore enfants, hauts comme trois pommes et pas même pubères, et les retrouvait grands et forts, au seuil de l'âge adulte ; le petit garçon était maintenant un homme qui, sans être très grand, n'en dégageait pas moins une impression de force et de détermination qui imposait le respect, et la fillette était devenue une jeune femme belle et gracieuse qu'il prendrait le plus vif plaisir à soumettre à son appétit sexuel qu'elle le veuille ou non ; quant à la nourrice sheikah derrière eux, elle était toujours aussi belle et athlétique pour son âge, et ses cuisses vigoureuses le distrairaient avantageusement de la trop frêle princesse… aussitôt qu'il aurait fait de la chair à pâtée du garçon.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, gros lard, lui balança soudain Link comme si c'était trop évident. Tu ne la toucheras pas. Rien que tes regards sur elle sont une insulte. Je vais te tuer. »

Zelda comprit aussitôt de quels regards il parlait ; elle les avait trop bien senti glisser sur elle… paraissant soudain piquée au vif, baissant la tête et serrant les poings, elle se mit à trembler comme si elle se retenait à grand-peine d'exploser de dégoût et de haine…

« Allons mon garçon, répliqua le tyran sur un ton qui se voulait badin tranchant étrangement avec sa grosse voix caverneuse, pourquoi aborder si vite les sujets qui fâchent alors que nous nous rencontrons à peine ? Je reconnais bien là l'impatience de la jeunesse… »

Il se leva de son trône, paraissant soudain haut et noir comme une ombre, assez immense pour toucher le plafond, et se mit à marcher, lentement, distraitement, à droite et à gauche tout en poursuivant :

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous entre-tuer dès que nous nous apercevons, vous savez ; contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, je ne suis pas un barbare, et je ne vous hais pas ; je dirais même que je vous respecte, vous m'avez assez prouvé que vous êtes des adversaires de valeur… »

Impa ne put retenir un ricanement, Link avait à peu près la même expression que s'il se tenait face à un tas de fumier, et Zelda semblait bouillonner…

« Toi, Link, continua Ganondorf sans cesser d'arpenter la pièce, je dois dire que je ne vois pas une seule qualité que tu ne possèdes pas, hormis quelques centimètres… Toi, petite Zelda, enfin, je devrais dire "vous, votre altesse", tu es devenue d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et toi, Impa, tu l'étais et tu l'es restée…  
– Tais-toi ! »

Tous se figèrent.

C'était Zelda.

Sa voix, un cri du cœur, irrépressible, incontrôlable, venait de jaillir d'elle en plein milieu du ronron continu de celle du géant comme un coup de canon tiré en pleine nuit sur une ville plongée dans le plus profond sommeil…

Tous les regards se fixant médusés sur elle, ses épaules tremblaient, ses poings serrés de toutes ses forces tremblaient, tremblaient comme à se rompre, dents serrées à éclater et les yeux plissés au bord des larmes, elle était visiblement au bord de l'explosion, consumée par une rage qu'on pouvait presque sentir charger l'air autour d'elle d'une tension insoutenable…

La fixant interdit, Link revit fugacement la blonde futile qui la veille encore dilapidait tout son argent de poche pour s'acheter des robes et des chaussures en gloussant comme une écervelée, et alors il eut comme un choc en comprenant sans qu'aucun doute puisse subsister à quel point la _vraie_ Zelda qui se révélait pour la première fois à cet instant n'avait rien de cette fille-là, ce masque sous lequel elle cachait ses blessures et sa force…

« Tais-toi ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix stridente en ouvrant brusquement les yeux pour en foudroyer son ennemi.  
– Oh, allons, Princesse, minauda le géant avec une hypocrisie répugnante, tu me fais de la peine… Moi qui essayais d'être poli…  
– Silence ! lui hurla-t-elle presque et sur un ton tel que cette fois même lui comprit qu'ils venaient de passer aux choses sérieuses. Comment oses-tu ? Tu te permets de badiner, de nous faire la causette, comme si c'était une réception, après tout le mal que tu as fait ! Mais ce n'est pas une réception, c'est ton jugement, et je te déclare coupable et te condamne à mort ! »

Alors, les prenant tous au dépourvu en joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit jaillir de ses deux poings si vite que tous sursautèrent des halos de lumière d'une blancheur éclatante et joignit les mains bras tendus droit devant elle d'un geste sec et brusque ; les deux halos de lumière blanche en se joignant irradièrent un court instant avec une intensité aveuglante avant de refluer en un minuscule amas de points de lumière de toutes les couleurs du spectre qui scintillaient trop vite pour que l'œil humain puisse en suivre l'envoûtant ballet, en même temps que deux rayons de lumière blanche en jaillissaient, un vers le haut, un vers le bas ; et quand la princesse en colère, altière, féline, effrayante et magnifique, ramena vers elle son poing droit à hauteur de son épaule, coude plié en arrière, une traînée de ces points lumineux scintillants le suivit à l'horizontale, les deux rayons de lumière blanche se courbèrent vers l'arrière, et tous réalisèrent que c'était un arc prêt à tirer sa flèche qu'elle tenait…

Un arc et une flèche de lumière…

« Medoroa ! s'exclama Ganondorf le souffle coupé. Medoroa la flèche de lumière, qui peut transpercer toutes les matières, l'incantation suprême, la forme de magie la plus puissante que l'homme ait jamais maîtrisée et que seuls les paladins arrivés au dernier niveau savent lancer ! Et tu l'as apprise, _toi_, juste pour me tuer, _moi_ ?  
– Et oui, lui cracha-t-elle, quelle différence avec la petite fille sans défense qui maîtrisait si mal la magie qu'elle avait des malaises dès qu'elle ressentait celle qui émanait des autres, n'est-ce pas ? C'est que j'ai eu sept ans pour cela. Sept ans durant lesquels je n'ai vécu que pour te tuer !  
– Tu me hais…  
– _Tu as tué mon père_ ! »

Un coup de tonnerre.

Voilà donc ce qui la dévorait de l'intérieur !

La perte, le deuil, le chagrin, la colère, la rancœur, en une phrase, en un instant, tout s'était révélé avec la clarté du cristal.

Link ressentit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur en réalisant soudain la souffrance de son amie, et il paraît certain que sa fidèle nourrice, qui avait pu la côtoyer nuit et jour pendant sept ans sans jamais se rendre compte de cette souffrance ni remarquer ce qu'elle mettait en œuvre en secret pour la taire, ne ressentit pas moins…

Quant à Ganondorf, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se tenaient face à lui, son visage, tout à coup assombri, ne reflétait plus ni orgueil, ni mépris, ni moquerie, mais une sorte de gravité, qui semblait sincère, comme s'il avait conscience du mal qu'il avait fait.

« Non, mon enfant, répondit-il sobrement, et la vérité risque de te faire encore plus mal, car c'est lui qui s'est donné la mort, sacrifié pour ne pas tomber entre mes mains, pour sauver ta vie et préserver ton trône… »

Zelda eut un hoquet retentissant qui la secoua de haut en bas et dut lutter pour ne pas perdre toute maîtrise d'elle-même.

« …et crois bien que je le regrette infiniment, poursuivit le Gerudo. Oui, ça, je reconnais que c'est mon plus grand fiasco parmi tout ce que j'ai réalisé. Je ne haïssais pas ton père, au contraire j'ai été son vassal assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il méritait toute mon estime, et mon intention première était de le garder en vie… Mais ça ne change rien, je suis bien le responsable de sa mort. »

Il avait cessé depuis un moment de faire les cent pas et se tenait debout devant eux ; tremblant d'une colère de plus en plus difficilement contenue, la princesse le tenait toujours en joue de sa flèche de lumière ; hochant la tête d'un air mystérieux, il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps avant d'asséner soudain :

« C'est pour ça que je veux t'offrir une compensation. Je t'ai porté un coup, je vais te laisser m'en porter un. Vas-y, tire cette flèche que tu me réserves, je n'essaierai ni de te la renvoyer, ni même de l'esquiver. »

Un frisson d'horreur chargée de haine doublé de plaisir vaguement pervers parcourut la jeune fille blonde en robe de soie qui tenait son arc bandé flèche droit pointée sur le géant cuirassé de noir ; le misérable fou ! Le pathétique fanfaron inconscient ! C'était plus qu'elle n'espérait ! Ainsi elle allait le tuer, et encore il ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher ?

Elle tira plus fort sur la corde impalpable de l'arc de pure énergie, prête à tirer, prête à transpercer cet homme aussi pathétique que détestable pour qui elle ne savait plus si c'était de la haine qu'elle éprouvait ou du mépris, peut-être juste le plaisir sadique et sans joie d'en finir avec lui…

Elle allait tirer…

…c'est cet instant que Link, qui observait la scène en silence depuis un moment d'un œil extérieur aussi sceptique que déconcerté, choisit pour intervenir.

« Ne fais pas ça », demanda-t-il simplement à son amie.

Passées la surprise de voir Zelda céder tout à coup à la rage la plus irrationnelle, celle de la découvrir capable de déclencher l'incantation magique la plus puissante au monde et celle encore d'entendre Ganondorf se repentir et accepter d'encaisser cette incantation sans broncher, la situation lui était finalement apparue parfaitement limpide.

« Ne fais pas ça, répéta-t-il plus fermement en se tournant vers elle qui se tenait à sa gauche. Ne tire pas cette flèche, et remballe cet arc. »

Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard et ne bougea pas d'un cheveu, toujours tendue à se rompre, en lui répliquant :

« Jamais ! Je vais le tuer, Link, je vais le tuer !  
– Tu vaux mieux que ça. Veux-tu vivre le restant de tes jours avec du sang sur les mains, le souvenir d'un acte mauvais, interdit, contre-nature, qui va te hanter ?  
– Ce n'est que justice, hurla-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe presque démente, il le mérite ! »

Link se tenait de profil, complètement tourné vers elle, entièrement concentré sur elle, la main gauche tendue dans un geste protecteur prête à se poser sur son épaule, et la droite curieusement crispée ; Impa derrière sa protégée avait la nette impression que quelque chose dans cette scène à laquelle elle assistait ne tournait pas rond du tout et approuvait la prudence du jeune héros vêtu de vert ; quant au tyran gerudo, il les observait tous les trois avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son rude visage…

« C'est vrai, glissa-t-il soudain d'une voix calme au ton dont on n'aurait pas sur dire ce qu'il signifiait, je le mérite, alors vas-y, n'hésite plus, c'est la seule chance que je te laisserai. »

À ces mots, la jeune princesse que les paroles sages et la voix douce de son ami avaient commencé à radoucir un peu se tendit à nouveau, prête à frapper, avec un cri d'exaspération qui fit sursauter le jeune homme blond.

« Arrête ! s'écria-t-il avec empressement. Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est un piège ? Ne joue pas son jeu, fillette, tu es plus intelligente que ça.  
– Mais il a tué mon père, martela-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il a tué mon père !  
– Il va… »

Mais dans un claquement retentissant, la flèche partit, comète de lumière à la traînée scintillante.

Droit vers Ganondorf, son ennemi, l'homme qui avait tué son père, usurpé son trône et tyrannisé son peuple.

Et comme il l'avait promis, il ne chercha ni à la repousser, ni même à l'éviter.

Il l'attrapa au vol entre l'index et le majeur de la main droite, tout naturellement…

La surprise de Zelda fut telle qu'elle ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sans qu'un son parvienne à en sortir, et seules les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes fixés sur lui rappelaient un semblant de vie dans son visage figé d'où tout le sang semblait s'être retiré…

Son incantation suprême, capable de transpercer toutes les matières, arrêtée d'une main ?

Était-elle donc si faible ? Et si aveugle pour s'être crue si forte ?

« Je vais tenir parole, ricana le géant cuirassé de noir sur un ton triomphal ignoble à entendre, je ne vais pas te la renvoyer. Enfin, pas _à toi_… »

Et là, en une fraction de seconde, tout fut fini.

Le temps que Zelda réalise, un froid glacial se répandant instantanément depuis sa poitrine où son cœur avait cessé de battre jusque dans tout son corps pétrifié d'horreur, que la flèche fusait droit vers sa bien-aimée nourrice Impa, un bruit horrible de chair qui éclate et de sang qui gicle à peine couvert par celui d'une détonation retentissait juste à côté d'elle…

…frappant à la fraction de seconde même, Link l'avait déviée droit vers le plafond d'un coup de poing de brute de toutes ses forces…

Il y avait un minuscule trou parfaitement circulaire dans le plafond de marbre blanc au-dessus d'eux légèrement vers leur gauche, Impa était indemne et c'était au tour de Ganondorf de ne pouvoir qu'ouvrir la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sans qu'un son parvienne à en sortir et fixer sur lui ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes dans son visage figé d'où tout le sang semblait s'être retiré…

« Oh, ça va, ne fais pas cette tête », lui lança crânement le jeune héros. « Et toi non plus, ajouta-t-il pour la jeune fille aux cheveux de miel avec un sourire qui la bouleversa au moins autant que l'exploit sans précédent qu'il venait d'accomplir. On m'a tellement répété que j'étais nul en magie… Comme je suis incapable de jeter un sort, je me suis entrainé à repousser ceux qu'on me jette par ma seule force physique. »

À cet instant précis, il n'y avait absolument plus personne d'autre que lui au monde qui méritât le nom d'homme aux yeux de Zelda…

Et soudain, elle remarqua son teint blême, ses pupilles dilatées, la sueur qui ruisselait sur ses tempes et son front, sa pomme d'Adam saillante signe de gorge nouée, et son sourire crispé sur une mâchoire serrée à s'en faire éclater les dents comme pour se retenir de hurler ; prise d'un horrible pressentiment, elle baissa les yeux vers la main droite de son ami, avec laquelle il avait frappé dans la flèche, et là, elle sentit brusquement un gout de métal rouillé atroce lui remonter dans la bouche depuis le fond du ventre.

Sa mitaine de cuir, qu'il aimait tant, était partie en cendres, mais aussi sa peau noircie et racornie en lambeaux sur sa chair en sang, et deux de ses doigts avaient été arrachés.

Il avait perdu sa main…

Il avait perdu sa main, il était mutilé, infirme, et c'était _à cause d'elle_ !

« Ne t'en fais pas, lui souffla-t-il, je suis gaucher… »

Dans un cri à fendre l'âme, elle tomba à genoux par terre, effondrée, pleurant et hoquetant sans retenue, à bout, vaincue, vaincue par la honte, le remords, le chagrin, l'amertume et le sentiment de sa propre impuissance.

« Ça y est, gamine ? lui lança Ganondorf. Tu as enfin compris que tu n'étais pas de taille ? Allez, reste à ta place et laisse faire les hommes ! »

Et comme pour mieux illustrer ses paroles, il fit un grand geste circulaire de la main.

Aussitôt, Zelda et Impa furent projetées plusieurs mètres en arrière et, tremblant comme l'air déformé par la chaleur avec un léger bourdonnement, ce que l'on pourrait appeler des blocs de lumière apparurent, matérialisés à partir de rien, et vinrent ceindre en un cercle parfait l'espace dans lequel l'Ennemi cuirassé de noir et le Héros du temps vêtu de vert se trouvaient ; la princesse et sa nourrice étaient à l'extérieur de ce cercle…

Bondissant avec un cri de dépit, la jeune fille en robe de soie voulut traverser le bloc lumineux qui se trouvait devant elle… et s'y heurta, aussi durement que contre un mur de pierre ; de fait, c'en était un ; immatériel ; comme la passerelle sur laquelle ils avaient franchi le fossé un moment plus tôt, ces dalles n'étaient faites que d'énergie, mais n'en étaient pas moins solides ; elles mesuraient à peu près deux mètres de haut, un de large et un d'épaisseur, leurs arêtes étaient des lignes de vive lumière jaune, leur surface, invisible, était couverte de runes lumineuses dans une langue inconnue qui semblaient suspendues dans le vide, et si elles étaient parfaitement transparentes, ce qu'on voyait à travers semblait néanmoins plus clair que ce qu'on pouvait voir au-dessus ou à côté, comme faiblement éclairé ; la muraille que leur assemblage formait autour des deux guerriers délimitait une arène parfaitement circulaire d'une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre, que leur imperceptible lueur, convergeant de partout à la fois, éclairait comme en plein jour mieux que la lueur rougeâtre blafarde du mur de feu à l'extérieur ne l'aurait jamais fait.

Un magnifique champ de bataille parfaitement dégagé et éclairé où les deux guerriers les plus puissants de ce monde allaient pouvoir s'entre-tuer en liberté…

« Enfin seuls, grogna Ganondorf comme un molosse prêt à mordre avec un sourire carnassier.  
– Tu l'as dit, claironna Link malgré la douleur dont il s'efforçait de faire abstraction. Oh putain, enfin un adversaire à ma taille ! Excuse-moi de dire ça, mais j'ai la gaule ! »

Excalibur s'était retrouvée dégainée dans sa main gauche sans que personne ait vu quand ni comment…

Le Gerudo cuirassé de noir eut un petit rire approbateur et répondit en souriant :

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça, mais c'est vrai, cet instant est particulièrement excitant. »

Souriant à son tour, le jeune Hylien vêtu de vert fit négligemment mouliner son épée, une brève trainée bleutée et un sifflement presque organique accompagnant le huit qui se dessina dans l'air, et lâcha avec désinvolture :

« Alors mon gros connard, ce pied, ça va ? Tu ne boîtes pas trop ?  
– Du tout, comme tu as pu voir, répliqua le géant avec une pointe d'agacement envers l'effronterie de son jeune adversaire. Par contre il me lance à mort quand le temps change, un bon gros rhumatisme bien douloureux. Je t'en voudrai toute ma vie pour ça…  
– Oh, s'amusa Link avec un sourire de toutes ses dents et un haussement condescendant des deux sourcils, alors tu ne vas m'en vouloir que cinq minutes… »

Les hostilités étaient lancées.

« Cinq minutes ? minauda Ganondorf. Mais c'est cinq fois plus de temps qu'il ne m'en faudra pour t'écraser comme une merde de chien, mon petit ! »

Il croyait la menace suffisamment terrible pour le faire taire

S'amusant visiblement beaucoup de cette joute verbale au contraire, le jeune et beau héros désigna théâtralement son adversaire de la pointe de son épée comme il l'aurait fait de son doigt en répliquant sans se démonter :

« Ah mais si tu aimes tellement en avoir plein les semelles et être bien emmerdé, libre à toi, fais donc ! »

Comprenant brusquement qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, le géant roux aux yeux jaunes glaçants se rembrunit visiblement et finit par lancer :

« Ça suffit. Je n'ai pas fui mon désert pour refaire ailleurs vingt ans après un autre de ces ridicules concours de casse.  
– Je parie que tu dis ça parce que tu n'en as jamais gagné un, se moqua Link toujours en agitant théâtralement la main et l'épée avec.  
– Encore une raison pour laquelle je hais ces femmes », confirma le géant.

Cette fois, c'est le jeune Hylien que cette évocation des femmes qui l'avaient élevé dégrisa ; le temps des bavardages venait de prendre fin, et l'orage de violence était sur le point d'éclater…

« Ça ne te donnait pas le droit de leur faire ce que tu as fait, gronda presque Link qui avait tout à coup repris son allure ramassée de fauve prêt à mordre. Je vais te tuer pour ça !  
– Tu vas _essayer_… »

C'est là que, comme à un signal qu'eux seuls auraient perçu, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec le même cri de rage et le choc métallique suraigu de leurs lames résonna à travers la tour vide et sinistre avec une gerbe d'étincelles comme la voix de la mort elle-même…

Les paumes pressant les dalles de lumière translucides, la princesse ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du spectacle magnifique et terrifiant qu'elle pouvait contempler à travers ; comment avait-elle pu être assez naïve pour croire une seconde qu'elle serait de taille à prendre part à un combat d'un tel niveau ?

Regards vitreux et grimaces de haine, ils cognaient, cognaient et cognaient encore, épées à deux mains, à gauche, à droite, à droite, à gauche, coups droits, revers, revers, coups droits, moulinets, parades, parades, moulinets, les lames se croisaient, se séparaient, se croisaient, se séparaient, se croisaient, se frappaient, se choquaient, se croisaient, se frappaient, se choquaient, et se croisaient, se frappaient, se choquaient encore, gerbes de particules de métal en fusion arrachées sous la violence des coups et tonnerre hurlant et strident à travers l'atmosphère et comme l'univers tout entier…

« Cela ne va pas, Impa, gémit la jeune fille impuissante, Link est trop petit, trop maigre, trop faible ! »

Il reculait ; insensiblement, mais il reculait ; il tenait bon, mais il reculait ; il semblait secoué un peu plus fort à chaque coup qu'il parait de sa lame, et il y avait un moment qu'il ne faisait plus que parer, et soudain l'un d'eux le projeta en arrière, le suivant lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre, le troisième l'obligea à écarter les bras pour le garder, et le dernier le cueillit en pleine poitrine…

Zelda hurla.

Une giclée de sang à travers la pièce, trois pauvres pas titubants en arrière, et le Héros du Temps s'effondra au sol, bras en croix, chemise verte rougie de sang, une plaie béante de l'aisselle droite à la hanche gauche d'où la vie le quittait…

« Non… »

Il n'y avait que l'épaisseur d'une dalle entre Zelda et lui, et elle aurait voulu la franchir pour se précipiter sur lui, le couvrir de son corps, le sauver ou mourir avec lui…

Les larmes ruisselaient de ses grands beaux yeux bleus rivés sur lui comme le sang de sa plaie…

Roulant sur son côté droit avec toute la peine du monde, le héros mourant mais pas décidé à mourir gifla rageusement le sol de marbre noir et blanc du plat de la main gauche, et se leva, avec une toux grasse épouvantable qui lui arracha plusieurs caillots de sang et une grimace de pure douleur ; il se permit même un faible sourire et un semblant de clin d'œil à la princesse qui semblait plus proche que lui de défaillir…

Enfin debout, il inspira avec une difficulté évidente, se tourna, lentement, vers son adversaire qui souriait d'un air mauvais, et, pressant désespérément sa main droite mutilée sur sa poitrine entaillée d'où le sang ruisselait, il leva la gauche comme il put pour brandir son arme…

…et ne parvint même pas à en opposer la lame à celle du Gerudo quand il lui tailla le bras droit comme un bûcheron plante le premier coup de hache dans un tronc, puis le gauche, puis lui trancha les deux cuisses, et enfin l'embrocha si fort qu'il le souleva de terre pendu à son épée avant même qu'il ait touché le sol…

Dans un cri déchirant, la princesse Zelda le visage baigné de larmes s'effondra à terre, anéantie, seulement capable de gémir :

« Tout est fini ! »

Car cette fois, tout était bien fini…

Le Héros du Temps mort, c'était le dernier espoir du peuple d'Hyrule qui mourait avec lui ; et Link mort, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait au monde qui mourait avec lui…

Ganondorf avait gagné, une victoire totale, sans appel, sans difficulté, et il n'y avait plus d'espoir, personne d'autre n'était de taille à continuer à lui résister, le trône était à lui, le peuple était à sa merci, et elle-même n'avait plus aucune chance d'échapper au sort pire que la mort qu'il lui réservait…

Sa femme ?

Sa putain, plutôt, son jouet sexuel, défouloir de toutes ses ignobles pulsions et perversions, violentée et humiliée, déchirée physiquement et brisée mentalement, et les autres, tous les autres, livrés corps et âmes à sa cruauté et sa toute-puissance, risquant la mort ou pire encore au moindre prétexte et même sans prétexte du tout, non, Déesses non, c'était trop horrible, trop injuste, non, plus d'espoir, fini…

Des palpitations dans la poitrine à lui couper le souffle et le sang battant si fort dans les tempes qu'il lui semblait que sa tête tournait très loin autour de son corps inerte comme une fronde autour de la main qui la manie, elle allait perdre connaissance quand…

Retirant sa lame du corps mutilé du garçon d'un grand coup sec avec une satisfaction sadique et la rangeant machinalement dans son fourreau, le géant gerudo s'attendait à le voir s'effondrer mort au sol puis s'en désintéresser pour aller s'emparer de sa récompense pour cette victoire, sa future épouse la princesse héritière Zelda et le titre de roi avec elle, enfin ; sauf que Link ne s'effondra pas mort au sol ; à dire vrai, comment il put rester debout, ou du moins à peu près, avec les deux quadriceps sectionnés restera à jamais un mystère ; mais blessé à mort comme il l'était, apparemment il lui restait la force de ne pas mourir… Alors, tendant la main gauche, qui avait laissé tomber Excalibur à terre, comme il se tenait debout, c'est-à-dire Dieu sait comment, il s'empara d'une bourse qu'il avait accrochée à la ceinture, l'ouvrit comme il put, et en tira une flasque en verre remplie d'un liquide rouge sirupeux…

…la potion rouge de Syrup !

« Le dernier verre du condamné à mort ? s'étonna Ganondorf en riant. Je me demande bien ce qui te prend de boire en de pareilles circonstances !  
– C'est parce que tu es vraiment trop con », asséna Link.

Malgré sa voix faible et enrouée, ses paroles sonnèrent comme un coup de marteau.

Son ennemi réalisa son erreur, mais il était trop tard.

Il avait avalé le contenu du flacon…

En quelques instants, il sentit dans une espèce de tourbillon de sensations contradictoires à la frontière entre l'insupportable et le délicieux proche de l'orgasme la douleur s'envoler, un picotement furieux la remplacer, ses blessures se refermer et le démanger horriblement, son sang cesser de couler et recommencer à circuler, ses forces lui revenir et même, avec ce bouillonnement du sang qui recommence à affluer dans un membre endolori, deux doigts tous neufs repousser à sa main droite…

…dont il ne put s'empêcher de tendre bien haut le majeur devant le visage de son adversaire…

« Tu l'avais oubliée, hein ? » glissa Impa à l'oreille de sa protégée.

Zelda passait par tous les sentiments…

Link se tenait debout bien droit, plus beau que jamais, regard plein d'assurance et sourire conquérant, dégageant une impression de force imposante, au point que c'est à peine si on remarquait encore les taillades et les auréoles de sang sur ses vêtements, tandis que Ganondorf, tout triomphalisme totalement envolé de son affreux visage basané, semblait douter ou au moins manifester la conscience que le combat ne serait pas aussi facile ni son issue aussi certaine qu'il l'avait cru pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait débuté…

« Ça ne change rien, marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Tu es complètement guéri, mais ça ne change rien, ça ne fait que repousser ta défaite… Je t'ai déjà écrasé une fois, il ne me reste qu'à t'écraser une deuxième fois.  
– Tu n'as vraiment rien compris », déclara le jeune Hylien en le toisant. Dérouillant en s'étirant ses membres tous neufs, il reprit : « N'as-tu pas remarqué mon teint blafard et mon regard éteint quand je suis entré ? Je n'étais déjà plus en état de me battre en arrivant tout à l'heure, alors que toi, tu m'attendais tranquillement, en pleine forme ! Si j'ai craqué, c'est uniquement parce que ce Darknut que tu as eu la déloyauté de m'envoyer à ta place m'avait déjà épuisé et affaibli, sinon, si tu avais eu le courage de m'affronter, c'est toi qui aurais fini par terre dans ton sang… »

Ce n'était pas rien comme allégation ; par ces paroles, Link n'affirmait pas seulement sa force, mais aussi et surtout la faiblesse de Ganondorf…

Touché dans son orgueil, blême et tremblant de rage et d'humiliation, celui-ci ne put se contrôler plus longtemps, et s'écria :

« Ta gueule ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, tu n'es qu'un morveux ! Je te suis supérieur, et en voilà la preuve ! »

Alors, comme sept ans plus tôt, sans crier gare, sans effort, sans signe avant-coureur, il lui jeta une balle d'énergie magique pure…

…que Link renvoya au loin d'un simple revers de la main droite.

Et tandis que la charge d'énergie explosait avec la même puissance destructrice qu'une grenade en faisant sauter tout un pan de mur et un vitrail loin derrière le Gerudo, le jeune Hylien remuait distraitement les doigts avec de légers craquements, indemne et comme n'ayant même pas encore commencé à faire appel à sa vraie force…

Secouant la tête avec exaspération, le géant à la peau bistre vêtu de noir lâcha un grognement et projeta rageusement du bout des doigts une violente décharge électrique, jaillissant en spectaculaires éclairs tortueux sillonnant en tous sens l'espace entre sa cible et lui…

…qui vinrent tous s'abîmer dans la lame de métal bleuté de la magnifique Excalibur qui s'était, à nouveau, trouvée Dieu seul sait comment dans la main gauche de Link ; c'était à croire qu'il existait un lien spirituel entre eux qui lui permettait de la contrôler à volonté…

…plus prosaïquement, il l'avait tout simplement soulevée de terre d'un petit coup sec du bout du pied et attrapée au vol.

Étouffant un juron de dépit, Ganondorf ronchonna :

« Très bien, je vois que même la magie n'est plus ton point faible. D'accord, réglons ça d'homme à homme, l'épée à la main ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il tira nerveusement la sienne, cette lame noire ciselée de runes aussi large que longue et terminée par un tranchant semi-circulaire.

« Même guéri, ça ne te rend pas plus fort, le résultat sera le même que tout à l'heure, je vais te crever ! »

Alors, poussant la confiance en lui-même jusqu'à se permettre de lui retourner ses paroles avec un insolent clin d'œil, Link répondit :

« Tu vas _essayer_… »

…et il bondit sur le géant si haut, si loin, si vite, si fort, qu'il faillit bien le surprendre et l'avoir en un coup, avec un rugissement de bête furieuse, et seul un ultime réflexe de survie valut à Ganondorf de parvenir _in extremis _à opposer à ce coup de brute abattu sur lui de bas en haut comme un marteau sur une enclume sa lame qui faillit ne pas y résister dans une traînée d'aveuglante lumière d'un bleu intense et un tintement métallique qui remplit l'air à rendre sourd.

…la trajectoire suivie par la lame d'Excalibur avait ouvert le plafond…

Le Gerudo grand, lourd, massif et athlétique en pleine force de l'âge dut plier genou à terre pour soutenir la pression du jeune Hylien à peine sorti de l'enfance, nettement plus petit et exactement deux fois moins lourd que lui, c'en était effrayant, et soudain, il remarqua que la lame bleue d'Excalibur avait fendu celle de sa propre arme, ou pour être tout à fait exact, qu'elle s'y était enfoncée comme dans du beurre jusqu'à la moitié de sa largeur…

Et il riait, ce petit con, il riait comme un dément, de pure excitation !

Secoué d'un haut-le-cœur éperdu, le géant soudain affolé se dégagea comme il put, en balançant au hasard droit devant lui un coup de poing furieux, qui ne rencontra que du vide ; d'un saut périlleux arrière semblant défier les lois de la gravitation, l'éclat bleu de sa lame restant un instant imprimé à sa suite, le jeune Héros du Temps s'était déjà écarté ; le temps que ses pieds touchent le sol, il rebondissait droit sur son ennemi, avec un cri d'exalté, comète vert et or à la traînée de lumière bleue, et leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent, fracas de métal hurlant, se séparèrent, une fraction de seconde, et se choquèrent à nouveau, et encore, et encore, et encore ; si leur précédente escarmouche avait pu paraître d'un niveau de technique, de puissance et de violence à la frontière de ce qui est humainement possible, celle-ci tourna à la démence pure…

Ils se bombardaient de coups de bêtes sauvages, des coups dont un seul aurait tué n'importe qui d'autre qu'eux, des coups qui pleuvaient, pleuvaient et pleuvaient encore, si vite, si fort, que ça dépassait l'entendement humain, et ils frappaient, paraient, frappaient à nouveau, et frappaient encore, et encore, et encore…

Les traînées de lumière bleue que laissaient les coups d'épée de Link se répandaient autour d'eux comme les vagues en cercles concentriques que fait un caillou qui crève la surface de l'eau, traversant le mur de lumière, et chacune tranchait une colonne ou trouait un mur de la tour…

…et cette fois, c'était Ganondorf qui reculait…

Il reculait ; insensiblement, mais il reculait ; il tenait bon, mais il reculait ; il semblait secoué un peu plus fort à chaque coup qu'il parait de sa lame, et il y avait un moment qu'il ne faisait plus que parer, et soudain l'un d'eux le projeta en arrière, le suivant lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre, le troisième l'obligea à écarter les bras pour le garder, et le dernier le cueillit en pleine poitrine…

« Ça, rugit Link, c'est pour le père de Zelda ! »

Elle l'entendit et ressentit une espèce de réconfort délicieux.

Titubant en arrière bouche bée et les yeux vitreux, le tyran gerudo porta la main à sa poitrine endolorie, la sentit glisser sur le sang poisseux et la retira, rougie, la fixant incrédule et sans bien encore réaliser…

« Tu… épela-t-il. Tu m'as… blessé ?  
– Et ça n'est qu'un début », gronda le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus fous et farouches comme un loup prêt à mordre.

Les éclairs jaillirent comme d'eux-mêmes.

Encore une fois Ganondorf avait tenté de tirer avantage de sa supériorité supposée en magie…

…d'une longue glissade au sol une jambe en avant et l'autre repliée buste incliné en arrière, Link passa simplement dessous ; anticipant son mouvement, son ennemi à la cuirasse noire abattit un coup de brute de son épée à large lame ; elle ne fit que fracasser le carrelage ; le Héros avait pris appui sur le pied de sa jambe repliée pour s'écarter sur le côté, faisant un tour complet sur lui-même, et un autre, et encore un autre, sans que rien ne freine son avancée vers lui… le Gerudo n'eut que le temps de ramener son arme à lui pour parer en catastrophe l'attaque-tornade parfaite de son jeune rival ; plus parfaite que lui, Gerudo de pure souche, avait jamais réussi à en réaliser…

La force du coup asséné latéralement en pleine rotation fut telle que la lame du tyran fut éjectée loin sur le côté, et sa main qui la tenait le fut avec elle, et son bras avec sa main et finalement lui tout entier avec son bras ; il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, cependant que Link achevait le sien ; l'espace d'un instant, ils furent dos à dos…

…mais c'est Link qui se retourna le premier, avant même que le pied du géant à la peau olivâtre ait rejoint le sol, et comme par réflexe, atavisme de ses premiers entrainements une épée à la main, il lui trancha le dos.

Ganondorf poussa un hurlement de douleur.

Cette technique…

Ce petit morveux le surpassait dans son propre style de combat, celui de son peuple !

« Ça, lâcha le jeune Héros, c'est pour Malon et son père ! »

Et, paraissant soudain s'absorber un instant dans ses pensées, il marmonna :

« Malon… »

Puis il eut une espèce de ricanement désagréablement cynique, et sans crier gare, il se décocha à lui-même un grand coup de poing en plein visage qui lui fit cracher le sang.

« Ça aussi pour Malon, salaud que je suis ! »

De plus en plus gêné dans ses mouvements par la douleur, les lésions musculaires et l'anémie qui le gagnait à mesure que le sang le quittait, le géant Gerudo cuirassé de noir se retourna péniblement vers son jeune adversaire beau et farouche, et grogna :

« Mais ce gosse est complètement fou ! »

Toutes les fenêtres étaient brisées, le plafond au-dessus d'eux était fendu, et pratiquement toutes les colonnes qui aidaient à le soutenir s'étaient écroulées ; épuisé mais parfaitement lucide, Ganondorf réfléchit en une fraction de seconde, et balança soudain une pluie de balles d'énergie magique, apparemment au hasard, comme une tentative désespérée de déstabiliser le Héros, qui les esquiva toutes sans mal…

…et pour cause, ce n'était pas lui qui était visé.

Les deux dernières colonnes encore debout, et les quelques centimètres de plafond sur lesquels la fissure ne s'était pas encore étendue ; tout vola en éclats, et soudain c'est la tour toute entière qui sembla s'effondrer sur eux ; poussant un cri, la princesse se précipita dans les bras de sa nourrice qui la tira vivement en arrière, et dans un roulement de tonnerre le plafond s'effrita de la fente en son centre vers ses bords, s'abîmant sur l'arène en une pluie de blocs de pierre soulevant un nuage de poussière…

Ganondorf espérait ensevelir le Héros sous des tonnes de décombres…

…et c'est là qu'il le vit, effaré, ses yeux s'arrondissant comme des soucoupes, fondre sur lui, sautant dans les airs de rocher en rocher à mesure qu'ils passaient à sa hauteur dans leur chute, et bientôt il fut au-dessus de lui, oiseau de proie prêt à s'abattre, Excalibur à deux mains brandie prête à frapper.

Dans un cri affolé, le géant asséna vers le haut un revers de sa lame ; quand celle de l'épée sacrée des Héros du Temps la croisa, elle la brisa en deux net…

Les pieds de Link touchèrent le sol ; le tyran était plié par la douleur et la violence du choc, et il n'avait plus d'arme ; alors, plus beau mais plus terrible que jamais, comme enivré de sa propre force et rendu fou de violence, lui arrachant un cri interminable du fond des entrailles, le Héros le frappa, comme un dément, comme un animal, tranchant, tranchant et tranchant encore et encore, épaules, bras, avant-bras, torse, abdomen, hanches, cuisses, jambes, dispersant des gerbes de sang, et hurla :

« Et ça, _chien d'homme_, c'est pour Nabooru ! »

Brisé d'une douleur si aigüe qu'elle lui vrillait le cerveau, Ganondorf tomba à genoux, mesurant avec amertume et angoisse combien la loi du plus fort peut être cruelle à celui qui n'est pas le plus fort.

La cruauté ne lui avait rapporté que la cruauté…

…et encore, Link semblait ne pas en avoir eu assez !

Grognant comme un enragé, comme si sa folie meurtrière ne devait cesser qu'avec la vie de son adversaire, le jeune Héros lui décocha sans crier gare un coup de poing rageur ; et si petit et si frêle qu'il fût, la haute et lourde carcasse du géant se souleva sous son coup et s'en alla s'effondrer à terre un mètre en arrière, sur le dos, bras en croix…

…déjà le Héros, habit vert en lambeaux et imbibé de leurs sangs, cheveux blonds comme l'or en bataille devant un visage beau à faire gémir n'importe quelle femme et ses yeux bleus où se lisait que la fin était venue, était penché au-dessus de lui, un pied posé sur son ventre pour le maintenir au sol, et l'épée levée au-dessus de lui pointe vers le bas, scène sauvage et magnifique seulement éclairée par le voile rouge répandu par les flammes au-dehors…

Revenue aussi près que possible pour ne rien perdre du spectacle de la victoire annoncée du bien contre le mal qu'elle avait tant attendue, espérée, appelée de ses prières, Zelda sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, impatiente à en exploser que le cauchemar finisse enfin ; à côté, elle aussi collée à la barrière transparente, Impa retenait son souffle ; dans les yeux de Link, il n'y avait plus de haine, plus de colère, plus de rancœur, juste la certitude, le savoir qu'il allait, qu'il _avait_ accompli sa mission, ce pour quoi il était né, ce pour quoi il avait vécu et survécu, tout sacrifié pendant sept ans, et que cet instant où il accomplissait sa mission était le plus important de toute sa vie, son but, son sens probablement…

…et quand les siens s'y plongèrent, Ganondorf comprit ; il se laissa aller, sans peur, sans colère, comprenant juste qu'il avait perdu et qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

L'espace d'un instant, chacun put se voir dans les yeux de l'autre, chacun _fut_ l'autre, se comprenant, s'acceptant, et d'un seul coup sec et puissant, Link transperça Ganondorf en plein milieu de la poitrine…

Zelda poussa un cri de joie ; au même instant, Link, Impa et elle ressentirent tous les trois la même sensation de libération, d'explosion intérieure de plaisir et de soulagement, comme si un poids qui pesait depuis si longtemps sur leurs épaules qu'ils en auraient oublié l'existence au point de croire normal d'être aussi lourds et accablés s'envolait soudain pour leur révéler une légèreté qu'ils avaient oubliée, ou si un voile noir translucide qui couvrait leurs yeux depuis si longtemps qu'ils en auraient oublié l'existence au point de croire normal qu'il fasse aussi sombre et gris se déchirait soudain pour leur révéler une lumière qu'ils avaient oubliée…

…mais l'effondrement du premier étage avait entraîné avec lui les colonnes qui soutenaient le second, qui s'effondra à son tour, et ainsi de suite ; sans avoir même eu le temps de savourer leur victoire, il réalisèrent que c'était la tour toute entière qui allait s'écrouler et les ensevelir.

« Courez ! » hurla Link à ses amies.

Par chance les dalles de lumière transparente qui les séparaient s'étaient évaporées à la mort de leur créateur, permettant au jeune homme de courir à leur suite et de s'enfuir avec elles ; le grondement sourd des tonnes de pierre s'écroulant en fond sonore partout autour d'eux, il moulina en courant pour éclater en vol avec les rayons bleus d'Excalibur les rochers qui menaçaient de s'abattre sur les deux femmes qui couraient devant lui, mais en reçut un sur l'épaule droite qui lui brisa la clavicule et le fit hurler de douleur ; un instant il s'arrêta, sonné, cessant même de couvrir la fuite de ses amies ; par bonheur, elles furent bientôt dehors, et un instant après il y fut aussi…

…pour constater que le mur de flammes, qui curieusement ne s'était pas évaporé, lui, leur barrait le passage, le pont de lumière passant au travers.

« Écartez-vous ! » cria Link.

Comme fou, poussant un grognement, il moulina l'air de la lame enchantée de son épée sacrée, distordant l'espace devant eux, et une brèche s'ouvrit brièvement dans la muraille de feu ; le grondement des pierres cédant sous leur poids se faisant plus assourdissant et soulevant de plus en plus de poussière suffocante, la nourrice Sheikah poussa sa protégée en avant sans ménagement tant que le passage était dégagé, sauta après elle au moment où il se refermait et, se retournant avec angoisse, elles durent attendre plusieurs longues secondes de doute et de terreur naissante avant de voir le Héros, _leur_ Héros, traverser les flammes en courant, au mépris du danger, au mépris de la douleur, fidèle à son tempérament de jeune chien fou…

…mais sain et sauf !

Enfin, les trois s'enfuirent à toutes jambes le plus loin possible de cet endroit funeste, tandis que dans leur dos, spectacle aussi effrayant que grandiose, une tour de pierre haute de quarante mètres et vieille de sept cents ans s'abîmait entièrement en miettes et en poussière dans une fosse sans fond…

La nuit était d'un noir d'encre, pas une étoile ne perçait le voile de nuages, et seule la lueur rouge dont le mur de flammes qui continuait obstinément à brûler tapissait le plateau leur permettait encore de distinguer quelque forme grossièrement découpée sur l'obscurité ; ça n'avait rien de l'endroit ni du moment rêvés pour fêter une aussi magnifique victoire…

Pourtant, plus légers que jamais, soulagés, probablement plus que vraiment heureux pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de réaliser, ils se regardèrent, sans vraiment se voir dans la pénombre, et, l'un après l'autre, d'abord nerveusement, par réflexe, puis plus franchement et bientôt à gorge déployée, ils se mirent à rire.

« Ça y est ! s'écria Zelda en sautillant comme une petite fille à qui on vient d'offrir un cadeau. Nous avons réussi, nous avons gagné !  
– Oh putain, jura sa nourrice en levant un poing, que c'est bon !  
– …pardon, poursuivit la princesse en baissant légèrement les yeux et en posant ses mains sur ses joues dont personne ne pouvait voir qu'elles rougissaient, je veux dire que _tu_ as réussi et que _tu_ as gagné.  
– Non, non, corrigea Link sans bouger, le bras droit le long du corps. Tu peux le dire, nous avons gagné, vous aussi vous avez lutté pendant sept ans, comme moi.  
– Mais c'est toi qui l'as tué. Oh Link, tu étais tellement formidable…  
– Arrête, fillette, lui glissa sa nourrice, on n'a pas emporté de culotte de rechange. »

Tandis que Zelda décidait de le prendre à la rigolade et de ne pas se sentir trop ridicule, Link eut un ricanement typiquement masculin à cette évocation, puis resta silencieux un instant avant de reprendre :

« Formidable, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai été bien con… C'est dans des cas comme ça que je me rends compte que mon fragment est celui du courage mais pas celui de la force et encore moins celui de la sagesse : j'ai combattu sans réfléchir, cogné comme un sourd, je me suis complètement épuisé… Franchement, je n'aurais pas tenu une seule minute de plus… »

Il eut un éclat de rire gentiment moqueur à l'évocation de son propre manque de jugeote…

…et c'est là que lui qui tournait le dos à la ruine entourée de flammes s'aperçut soudain que ses deux amies qui lui faisaient face et pouvaient voir ce qui se trouvait derrière lui étaient pétrifiées, la même expression d'horreur pure sur leurs visages que la lumière du feu soulignait et rendait plus terrible encore ; soudain pris de panique, il se retourna brusquement pour voir ce qui avait bien pu aussi soudainement tuer leur joie et les replonger dans la terreur, et là, il crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter.

Ce qu'il ressentit et que ses deux amies ressentaient elles aussi était au-delà de ce qu'aucun mot d'aucune langue peut exprimer…

Parfaitement visible, forme noire découpée à contrejour de la lumière des flammes, debout bien droit sans paraître souffrir ni même peiner et apparemment indemne à l'exception d'une inexplicable lueur blanche sur la poitrine marquant l'endroit où Excalibur s'était enfoncée jusqu'à la garde, Mandrag Ganondorf Dragmire bien vivant s'avançait vers eux…


	32. Chapitre 31: Hommes et Bêtes

Il faisait nuit noire autour d'eux, mais lui seul était visible comme en plein jour, comme une illusion d'optique, un personnage pris en photo en plein jour découpé et collé sur un paysage de nuit.  
Quand il fut suffisamment proche pour qu'ils le distinguent précisément, les deux adolescents et leur nourrice, effarés, purent voir que les blessures sur le corps de leur ennemi ne saignaient pas, ne suintaient pas, n'étaient pas même rouges ; elles avaient l'apparence de découpes post-mortem sur un cadavre desséché…  
« Je t'ai tué ! s'affola Link, sa force physique arrivée à ses limites et son courage pour la première fois mis à l'épreuve.  
– Je ne peux mourir, répondit Ganondorf d'une voix qui semblait n'être plus la sienne, plus grave et comme ne venant plus de sa bouche qui remuait pourtant mais de beaucoup plus loin directement dans leurs oreilles. Vois-tu, petit, Durant ces années où tu courais les chemins et croisais le fer nuit et jour, moi j'étais tranquille, disposant de mon temps comme je le souhaitais, et ce temps, je l'ai employé à me rendre invincible…  
Comme tu le sais, les temples sous la garde des sept Sages sont les serrures de la porte vers la Terre d'Or. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois fatigué à jeter des malédictions sur ces serrures que je savais ne pas pouvoir ouvrir ? Pendant sept ans, j'ai travaillé, patiemment, usant tout mon temps et toute mon énergie magique, à ouvrir grâce à ces fausses serrures perverties une brèche là où les vraies serrures divines ne m'auraient jamais ouvert la porte en grand. Et contemplez maintenant le résultat, pauvres nourrissons ! »  
Levant alors bien haut à ces mots sa main droite poing serré, le dos de la main vers eux, il dévoila que son symbole brillait, étincelait, irradiait, non de l'habituelle lumière dorée chaude et réconfortante signe de la présence divine, mais de la même lueur blanche et froide qui s'échappait de la perforation au milieu de sa poitrine où Excalibur avait transpercé son cœur ; et au même moment, tout le paysage autour de lui et jusqu'à l'air même sembla se distordre, en vagues horizontales s'étalant de plus en plus loin sur les côtés avec un bourdonnement grave s'élevant brusquement d'un octave au moment où le phénomène sembla s'inverser, et quand le monde reprit son apparence normale, un amas de petites lumières scintillantes et changeantes était apparu à l'endroit où se tenait auparavant Ganondorf, et lui s'était écarté, pour laisser passer à travers le cercle de petites étincelles une forme dorée et lumineuse qui semblait émerger de ce minuscule passage comme de la réalité elle-même ; une forme dorée et lumineuse _triangulaire_…  
« Son fragment ! s'écria Zelda ! Ce monstre d'impiété a osé s'emparer de son fragment de la Triforce sans l'accord des Déesses !  
– Tout juste, fillette, confirma le Gerudo cuirassé de noir. Voilà vers quoi cette brèche que mes fausses serrures maudites ont ouverte menait ! Désormais, le fragment de la Force n'appartient plus à la Terre d'Or, mais à moi seul !  
– Et tu t'imagines qu'il te rend immortel ? le défia Link qui reprenait courage à mesure qu'une explication se dessinait.  
– Pas lui, non, admit le géant. Mais j'ai pris quelque chose à la Terre d'Or. Il y avait une chose en moins dans ce monde, et une en trop dans le nôtre… Voilà pourquoi j'ai dû donner quelque chose en échange…  
– Le fou ! Le sacrilège ! s'étouffa presque Impa. Il n'a pas osé faire ça… ?  
– Quoi ? s'affola sa protégée.  
– Mais si, répondit Ganondorf à sa place, exactement ce à quoi tu penses. J'ai offert mon âme en échange… »  
L'horreur s'empara des trois résistants lorsque le sens exact, terrible, de ces paroles parvint à leurs esprits.  
Un sacrilège ?  
Non !  
Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour qualifier l'ignominie de cet acte !  
L'âme, immortelle et sacrée, était insufflée en chaque être par les Déesses elles-mêmes à l'instant de sa conception ; se séparer de son âme, la rejeter ainsi, surtout pour un motif aussi injustifié que la soif de pouvoir, était comme se séparer de la seule part divine présente en les simples mortels, renier sa filiation avec les Déesses créatrices, Les renier ; s'excommunier au sens propre du terme…  
De plus, ils réalisèrent aussitôt non sans un effroi indicible qu'un corps sans âme…  
« …oui, vous comprenez, reprit Ganondorf avec un sourire pervers comme s'il avait lu dans leurs pensées. Mon âme séparée de mon corps, c'est comme si j'étais déjà mort, tout en étant toujours vivant… Je suis une enveloppe charnelle, contrôlée à distance par une âme bien à l'abri et qui ne peut plus en être arrachée, puisqu'elle l'est déjà ! »  
Il partit d'un rire dément.  
« Un mort-vivant, en somme. Link, mon garçon, tu ne peux tuer un mort… »  
Voilà ce qui le rendait vraiment immortel…  
Et il ne _s'imaginait pas_ l'être, il _l'était_ !  
Tremblant de la tête aux pieds et au bord des larmes, privée de tous ses moyens comme quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille terrorisée par le géant tout de noir vêtu, la jeune princesse tomba à genoux à terre, gémissant :  
« Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est impossible ! Non ! N'y a-t-il donc aucune chance, aucun moyen de le vaincre ? Tout est-il donc perdu ?  
– Un moyen de le vaincre ? cracha Link que son souffle court, ses yeux rougis de fatigue qu'il peinait à garder ouverts et son épaule fracassée au bout de laquelle pendait inerte un bras droit qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger et qui lui faisait souffrir mille morts ne semblaient pas décourager. Le latter, encore et encore. »  
Baissant la tête comme un animal qui se ramasse sur lui-même avant d'attaquer avec un froncement de sourcil et un petit ricanement à travers ses dents qu'un sourire hideux découvrait, Ganondorf répliqua :  
« À quoi bon ? Je ne peux pas mourir ! Quelque soit l'organe qu'il atteint, aucun de tes coups ne peut me tuer, et c'est à peine si je les ressens.  
– Alors je vais te découper en rondelles et les éparpiller à travers le monde dans des coffres fermés à clé ! Tu seras toujours vivant si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais incapable de bouger le petit doigt pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit ! »  
À ces mots, le géant éclata d'un rire si fort et si tonitruant qu'il en ferma les yeux et manqua de s'écrouler, et le jeune héros vêtu de vert eut soudain l'horrible pressentiment que son beau projet si facile à dire serait beaucoup moins facile à faire…  
« Courageux sans le moindre doute mais décidément pas très malin ! se moqua le roi-voleur gerudo. Parce que tu sembles avoir déjà oublié en échange de quoi j'ai perdu mon âme. Le fragment, gamin, le fragment de la force… Non, ce n'est pas lui qui me rend immortel, mais tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'il m'apporte… »  
La force, pensa Link en lui-même.  
Une force tellement supérieure à celle qui était la sienne jusqu'alors que lui, épuisé comme il l'était et avec un bras en moins, n'en aurait jamais assez en lui à lui opposer pour parvenir à seulement s'approcher de loin de ce qu'il avait prévu de lui infliger…  
Il ne pouvait même pas se figurer, car aucun esprit humain ne le pourrait, à quel point il était en-dessous de la vérité…  
« Admirez la _vraie_ force ! » tonna Ganondorf.  
Et joignant le geste à la parole, il posa vivement sa main droite sur le fragment qui flottait doucement dans un halo de rayons dorés.  
Alors, devant les yeux de Link, de Zelda et d'Impa, la réalité telle qu'ils la croyaient acquise tourna au cauchemar…  
Un nuage noir, plus noir que la nuit, plus noir que la mort, d'un noir absolu, impénétrable, s'éleva aux pieds du grand et robuste Gerudo, le couvrant peu à peu de bas en haut, comme vivant, comme une étrange et monstrueuse créature grimpant, escaladant, rampant sur lui pour l'étouffer, et tandis que, paraissant enfler, son visage se déformer et sa peau foncer, il se répandait en un cri sans fin, un cri de bête, qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, qui n'était plus sa voix à présent mais un son indéfinissable et horrible à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, le raclement grave et sourd d'une meule de pierre contre l'ornière de son mortier, broyant tout sur son passage, les trois rebelles comprirent avec une horreur inexprimable que ce nuage noir n'était pas un nuage, ni même quoi que ce soit de noir, mais la noirceur elle-même, les ténèbres, le _mal_ à l'état pur matérialisé devant eux, et le temps qu'ils le comprennent, déjà les ténèbres s'étaient dissipées, rendant à leur vue Ganondorf, ou ce qui _aurait dû_ être Ganondorf et ne l'était plus…  
…ni même un homme.  
Ni même un être humain…  
…un animal, une bête, noire, la plus sauvage et la plus horrible qu'ils aient jamais vue ou même imaginée, plus de trois mètres et près de cinq cents kilos de force pure, des pattes avant colossales et disproportionnées terminées par des mains à cinq doigts aux griffes acérées assez larges pour aplatir un homme, deux fois la taille d'un ours mais le visage d'un sanglier, un groin où deux narines béantes surmontaient d'épaisses babines retroussées sur deux défenses recourbées de la taille de lames de cimeterre, un corps trapu comme une montagne de muscles couverte d'un poil ras et dru d'un noir bleuté, l'échine bossue couronnée d'une crinière rousse comme les flammes de l'enfer, et deux yeux d'un jaune vitreux pétrifiés de cruauté d'où toute humanité s'était retirée…  
…le ganon.  
Le dieu –ou devrait-on dire "le démon" ?– des Moblins, leur être suprême, dont les légendes les plus horribles prétendent qu'il aurait engendré leur race en s'accouplant avec une femme et dont le nom signifie "roi" en hylien ancien, par antiphrase dans une marque de respect mêlée de terreur pour tenter de se le concilier, et incarnation traditionnelle du mal, l'équivalent du diable pour nous.  
Comme son nom l'indiquait.  
Mandrag _Ganondorf_ Dragmire.  
Le roi-sorcier des voleurs magiques.  
Ou le _ganon_ voleur et magicien, traduit mot à mot…  
Il était devenu ce dont il portait le nom.  
…à moins qu'il eût porté le nom de ce qu'on le savait être réellement au fond de lui ?  
Le ganon. Le diable.  
Le mal…  
À genoux sur le sol rocailleux, Zelda ne put retenir un haut-le-cœur et vomit piteusement à terre, tremblant comme une feuille, brûlante et glacée à la fois, ne manquant que de peu de perdre connaissance.  
Le ganon poussa un cri à glacer le sang.  
Comme hypnotisée par la terreur qu'il lui inspirait, Impa mit un moment à réaliser que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux le long de son visage.  
Quant à Link, aussi décidé à se battre jusqu'à la mort que persuadé qu'il allait effectivement mourir, il se contenta de sourire faiblement, sans joie.  
« Zelda, souffla-t-il sans se retourner, est-ce que tu veux bien détacher mon bouclier de mon dos s'il te plaît ? Il est trop lourd et va me ralentir, et de toute façon je ne peux même plus le mettre à mon bras.  
– Tu vas te battre sans protection ? s'exclama la jeune fille en se redressant.  
– L'attaque est la meilleure défense », fanfaronna-t-il.  
Alors elle obéit, princesse héritière souveraine de tout un royaume soumise à la volonté d'un soldat sans nom et sans blason, décrochant l'écu d'azur et d'argent marqué de l'aigle royale hylienne en gueules et de la Triforce en or, nerveusement, et dans ses gestes malhabiles ses mains frôlèrent le corps ferme et musclé du jeune homme sous sa tunique verte et s'y attardèrent plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu ; le bouclier tomba à terre, y rebondit trois fois sur place en tintant et s'immobilisa ; les mains de Zelda glissèrent sur la taille de Link, se rejoignirent sur son ventre, ses bras l'entourant, l'enlaçant, et elle le serra contre elle, se blottit contre lui, tendrement, fiévreusement, sa tête dans le creux de son cou, sa joue sur son épaule valide, submergée de gratitude et d'admiration pour ce garçon, _cet homme_, qui donnait tout pour elle…  
Repoussant son bonnet vert du bout du nez, elle déposa un tendre et chaste baiser sur sa nuque où bataillaient ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, et si elle fut frappée de son goût sur ses lèvres, un goût puissant et capiteux de sueur salée et musquée, légèrement poivré, ce qui la surprit le plus fut probablement sa propre audace…  
…et le plaisir qu'elle y prit !  
Impa se demanda un instant ce qu'elle avait bien pu rater dans l'éducation de cette petite.  
« Il n'y a pas de quoi, murmura simplement Link à Zelda.  
– Bonne chance », gémit-elle d'une voix chargée de larmes en s'arrachant de lui à regret.  
Se redressant sur ses pattes arrière comme pour mieux bomber le torse, où sa plaie en plein cœur brillant faiblement se voyait toujours, les yeux vers le ciel et les bras écartés, le ganon poussa un nouveau hurlement, à faire trembler la terre…  
…mais le plus effrayant fut peut-être qu'aussitôt après, il déclara dans un hylien tout à fait correct quoique sommaire et d'une voix qui était bien celle de Mandrag Ganondorf :  
« Inconscient de vouloir résister. N'as aucune chance. Vas mourir ! »  
Link ricana en remuant Excalibur de la main gauche avec un sifflement retentissant et de vives trainées de lumière. On allait voir lequel allait trancher l'autre…  
Mais quand la grosse patte griffue du ganon en s'abattant à terre tandis qu'il se remettait à quatre pattes dans la position la plus confortable pour lui fracassa malencontreusement l'armure du Darknut qui se trouvait traîner juste là, alors qu'Excalibur n'avait pas réussi à l'entamer, le semblant de sourire bravache qu'il parvenait encore à afficher disparut du visage du jeune héros…  
« Ho, fillette, lâcha-t-il, le bouclier, ce n'est pas pour faire joli ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te cacher derrière avec ta nourrice !  
– Mais Link…  
– Avec, je meurs. Avec, tu vis ! »  
Et sans attendre sa réponse, il fonça droit vers la bête noire, épée fièrement brandie dans son poing gauche levé bien haut et bras droit brisé pendant piteusement après lui, poussant comme un fou furieux un cri de guerre en claquant la langue…  
Lâchant à sa vue un cri d'impuissance et d'exaspération, la princesse ne put que lever le bouclier devant elle, la mort dans l'âme…  
Il était très léger.  
Link n'aurait eu aucun mal à le porter.  
Ce n'était pas pour s'alléger ou libérer ses mouvements comme il l'avait prétendu qu'il lui avait demandé de l'en débarrasser.  
C'était bel et bien pour qu'_elle_ le garde et s'abrite derrière, pour qu'_elle_ ait une protection.  
Fût-ce au prix que lui n'en ait aucune…  
Il se sacrifiait pour elle, encore une fois…  
…la fois de trop, elle le craignait…  
…et lui fonçait sur le ganon en hurlant ; lentement, lourdement ; il était tellement fatigué, tellement affaibli…  
…et ce fut bien la première fois que ça lui sauva la vie !  
S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens et avait couru, léger, à sa vitesse habituelle, il serait arrivé trop vite trop près de son adversaire pour avoir encore le temps d'éviter la gerbe de flammes qui manqua d'un cheveu de le cueillir en pleine course !  
L'immonde bête crachait des flammes !  
Elle était faite de ténèbres, _et_ de flammes !  
Incarnation de l'enfer…  
« Tain ! jura Link. Là c'est mieux que tout, je ne peux même pas l'approcher ! »  
Le ganon poussa un nouveau hurlement d'éboulis de pierres, secouant sa tête démesurée en faisant voler sa crinière rousse, des fumerolles s'échappant de sa gueule.  
Fermant les yeux avec un profond soupir, Link eut une espèce de sourire sans joie, et rengaina Excalibur dans son dos ; de loin, Zelda fut prise d'un horrible pressentiment : renonçait-il ? Non… quelque chose en elle lui disait que c'était pire que ça… Rouvrant les yeux en levant le menton, le jeune homme blond lâcha tout bas :  
« Que les Déesses me pardonnent… »  
Et, plus fort, par-dessus son épaule :  
« Allez-vous finir par courir vous mettre à l'abri ? Zelda, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'emmener ta nourrice aussi loin d'ici que possible ! »  
Ce fut cette remarque à propos d'Impa, dernière des Sheikahs, ancienne espionne au service du roi et nourrice de la princesse, mais aussi _l'une des Sages_, qui mit la puce à l'oreille de la jeune fille.  
« Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas toi ! » Et, répétant les paroles exactes qu'il lui avait adressées peu avant alors qu'elle aussi s'apprêtait à commettre une erreur fatale : « Tu vaux mieux que ça !  
– Ai-je le choix ? » répondit-il tristement.  
Elle voulut courir vers lui, mais elle n'avait pas avancé un pied devant l'autre que le Héros du Temps, prêt à ce sacrifice qui serait vraisemblablement le dernier, avait déjà formulé en silence :  
« _Déesses, créatrices du monde et de la vie, par les six Talismans fragments de la Terre d'Or Sacrée et porteurs de son pouvoir, moi Link Héros du Temps Vous prie de prendre mon âme et de me donner la force de vaincre !_ »  
Et sans qu'elle ait pu rien faire, avec un cri d'impuissance et de dépit, elle sentit une vague de pure énergie magique, comme le souffle d'une explosion, traverser l'air autour d'elle ; et aussitôt après, elle aperçut à ses pieds une lumière aussi claire que le soleil en plein jour dessiner nettement son ombre ; elle se retourna et…  
Devant elle, sa nourrice Impa la Sage de l'Ombre, le corps inerte comme un pantin et les yeux blancs lançant des éclairs, flottait au-dessus du sol de pierres rouges dans la lumière.  
Une bonne partie des Kokiri observaient depuis un bon moment Saria la sage de la Forêt prier pour la victoire de Link accoudée à une souche sans bien comprendre à quoi pouvait bien rimer de rester ainsi immobile aussi longtemps quand ils la virent soudain avec une frayeur non dissimulée se mettre à rayonner et se soulever du sol, le corps inerte comme un pantin et les yeux blancs lançant des éclairs.  
Dans leur chambre de nacre et de corail emplie d'une bulle d'air les isolant de l'extérieur, Ruto la sage de l'Eau venait de s'effondrer sur le lit d'algues, épuisée et satisfaite, transpirante, haletante, étourdie de plaisir, la peau de Mikau contre la sienne, son visage tout près du sien, son bras passé sur elle, sa semence séchant en s'écoulant doucement entre ses cuisses, quand soudain son amant la vit sans comprendre s'arracher à lui et se lever brusquement de leur couche, et là, le corps inerte comme un pantin et les yeux blancs lançant des éclairs, elle se mit à flotter dans la lumière.  
Nabooru la sage de l'Esprit disputait une partie d'échecs avec sa seconde Aveilu sous sa tente toute de bleu et d'or, et la petite rouquine au long nez pointu vêtue de rouge venait de placer un coup de champion par lequel elle pensait avoir mis sa reine en difficulté, quand soudain elle la vit avec effroi s'élever de la chaise où elle était encore assise jambes croisées un instant avant et, le corps inerte comme un pantin et les yeux blancs lançant des éclairs, se mettre à flotter dans la lumière.  
Assis en tailleur sur une corniche de pierre à l'entrée de la caverne où vivaient les Goron, le vieux Darunia sage du Feu cassait des pierres pour faire des statuettes en forme d'animaux pas franchement ressemblants mais qui faisaient rire son petit garçon aux éclats, quand soudain le large sourire du gamin se changea en grimace de terreur quand il vit son père lâcher ce qu'il avait en main et s'élever au-dessus du sol le corps inerte comme un pantin et les yeux blancs lançant des éclairs pour flotter dans la lumière.  
Enfin, dans l'ancienne chapelle de pierre rose désaffectée que personne ne savait être le Temple de la Lumière ni abriter le fantôme de son Sage Rauru, une lumière si intense apparut si brusquement derrière les fenêtres à moitié brisées que le groupe de quatre garnements qui s'apprêtaient à s'y introduire par effraction pour se faire peur ne purent douter qu'elle était réellement hantée et s'en furent en courant et en hurlant rentrer chez leurs mères, sans savoir que s'il y avait effectivement un fantôme à l'intérieur, c'était celui du noble Sage Rauru qui flottait au-dessus du sol dans la lumière…  
Seule Zelda, parce qu'elle était élue porteuse de la Triforce avant d'être Sage, avait conservé sa liberté de mouvement et sa lucidité ; encore que, en ce qui concerne cette seconde, pour voir ce qu'elle voyait elle aurait préféré perdre connaissance elle aussi : à son tour, devenant un autre Ganondorf pour mieux le vaincre, Link, son cher Link, son ami d'enfance, son protecteur et champion, Héros du Temps et de tout un peuple, qu'elle avait toujours respecté et admiré, avait commis le sacrilège suprême.  
Il avait ouvert encore un peu plus largement la brèche entre les deux mondes pour aller y chercher son fragment en échange de…  
…son âme.  
Juste derrière lui, lévitant un peu au-dessus de sa tête, les six Talismans, brillant de mille feux, s'étaient placés en un cercle parfait, et de ce cercle, comme d'un projecteur, jaillissait un faisceau de lumière qui se projetait, à l'endroit même où se trouvait l'instant d'avant le minuscule trou de souris d'étincelles lumineuses ouvert par le passage du fragment de la Force, comme sur un écran invisible ; et l'image qui s'y imprimait glaçait le sang, car ce n'était pas une image et elle n'était pas imprimée : c'était un trou, un trou circulaire ouvert par l'activation des six Talismans, serrures de l'autre monde, dans la réalité elle-même, un trou circulaire qui semblait mesurer dix mètres de diamètre mais sans doute était-ce une illusion, une estimation de l'esprit d'après les perceptions des sens et qui n'avait pas grande signification et probablement aucune réalité dans le cas, justement, d'une déformation de la réalité ; et à travers ce trou, ce n'était plus la ruine effondrée de la tour d'Héra sur son promontoire avec la Montagne de la Mort en fond que l'on voyait ; c'était un paysage de cauchemar éveillé, comme ces visions qu'ont les poètes malades, ivres ou drogués et dont ils tirent des écrits qui scandalisent la critique et fascinent les lecteurs, terre spongieuse jaune soufre, ciel orageux vert-de-gris, et, trônant là où aurait dû se trouver la tour, énorme, écrasante, une pyramide à degrés, en pierre rouge, dont le sommet, curieusement tronqué, semblait inachevé ou effondré, et dont la vue emplissait d'effroi sans qu'on puisse dire pourquoi, comme si, sans rien savoir de cette construction jusque là inconnue d'un peuple jusque là inconnu d'une contrée jusque là inconnue, il suffisait de la voir pour sentir aussitôt en sourdre comme des vapeurs toxiques qui prenaient au ventre tout l'orgueil et la démesure qui l'avaient ordonnée et toutes les souffrances, les larmes et le sang qui l'avaient exécutée…  
Et à la réflexion, s'il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus terrifiant que l'atmosphère morbide qui émanait de ce paysage, c'était que celui-ci était celui du monde parallèle où était cachée la Triforce et d'où on l'avait arrachée, un monde parallèle appelé la Terre d'Or, paradis sur terre (et invariablement décrit comme tel aussi bien dans les contes que dans les livres saints, soleil radieux, jolis arcs-en-ciel, champs de fleurs, petits oiseaux et tout le tintouin) émané de la perfection même des Déesses ; la vision d'horreur qu'il offrait en lieu et place montrait assez combien l'âme de l'Ennemi qui y était prisonnière était noire pour que quelques années seulement, un battement de cil à l'échelle d'un monde, lui ait suffi à polluer ce jardin d'Éden assez pour en faire un cloaque…  
Autour de la brèche entre les mondes, le nôtre semblait se déformer dangereusement, des pierres et des gravats qui jonchaient le sol s'en détachant peu à peu pour s'y engouffrer comme aspirés ; c'était comme si ouvrir une porte vers un monde avait ôté son existence à l'autre, comme on cesse de voir la pièce que l'on quitte, et bientôt d'y penser, quand on entre dans une autre…  
…et à la droite du fragment de métal doré étincelant de forme triangulaire que Ganondorf le premier avait arraché à la Terre d'Or, un second flottait à présent : le fragment du Courage, celui de Link ; et ce n'était pas une image : par une magie qui dépassait de beaucoup l'entement des mortels présents et montrait combien elle était d'essence divine, quel que soit le point de vue que l'on adoptait, l'endroit où on se tenait, les deux fragments étaient toujours _face_ à qui les regardait, Force à gauche et Courage à droite…  
Quant à Link…  
…à l'endroit où il se tenait encore l'instant d'avant, un loup se dressait en grognant…  
À l'instant où le fragment de Triforce dont il était sous la protection était apparu par le passage ouvert entre les mondes, le jeune Héros du Temps à sa vue s'était senti submergé, en même temps que par une force au-delà de ce qu'il avait espéré, par une rage presque bestiale incontrôlable ; c'est là qu'il l'avait vue : l'ombre, sur lui, le recouvrant peu à peu des pieds à la tête…  
La rage ? L'ombre ?  
Non !  
Pitié, Déesses, non !  
Je _sais_ que c'est un crime, mais je ne suis tout de même pas maléfique ! Ne me punissez pas ! Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite ! Plus tard, quand il Vous plaira, tout ce qu'il Vous plaira, prenez mon âme et gardez-la, mais maintenant laissez-moi combattre, je dois rester moi-même, je dois garder mes moyens, je dois sauver ce monde ou mourir en essayant, je dois combattre, je Vous en prie !  
Mais les Déesses ne le punissaient pas.  
Quand l'ombre l'eut entièrement recouvert, elle prit une forme précise et s'éclaircit par endroits, et l'apparence physique de Link avait disparu, vêtements et armes y compris, sous celle d'un loup, un beau loup mâle sain et fort, le dos charbon et le ventre, le bout des pattes, le museau, une tache sur le front et une longue rayure sur les flancs gris argent, poils plus longs sur l'échine ; comme autant de détails qui ne trompaient pas, ses grands yeux étaient bleus et un anneau d'or perçait son oreille ; quant à son bras cassé, il s'était mué en une patte avant saine, mais alourdie d'une menotte en fer où pendaient quelques maillons d'une chaîne, signe qu'il était désormais attaché lui aussi à la Terre d'Or.  
Et pourtant, il se sentait toujours _lui-même_.  
Alors même que son âme avait quitté son corps, prisonnière de la Terre d'Or en contrepartie du fragment de Triforce qu'il en avait arraché…  
C'était une sensation étrange, inexplicable, suffisamment obsédante pour prendre la place en lui de la rage animale qu'il ressentait l'instant d'avant.  
Il se voyait, de l'extérieur, et encore ce n'était même plus lui, ou en tout cas un lui poilu et à quatre pattes, mais pour autant ce corps était bien toujours le sien, et réagissait toujours aux ordres de son esprit, et ce sans même un délai supplémentaire…  
…les Déesses soient louées, il avait perdu son âme, il avait perdu son apparence physique, mais il était toujours lui-même !  
« Knarr ! » grogna-t-il.  
Ah.  
Petit bémol, il ne savait plus parler…  
Derrière lui, Impa inconsciente, Zelda seule témoin de la scène était médusée.  
Même son Héros, espoir de tout un peuple, était changé en monstre à son tour ?  
« Link… gémit-elle d'une voix blanche. Qu'as-tu fait… ? Est-ce encore toi… ? »  
Le loup se retourna en s'appliquant à ne pas s'emmêler les pattes avec des yeux qu'il espérait suffisamment ronds pour ne pas l'effrayer, jappant gentiment en laissant pendre sa langue ; ce qu'il trouva absolument ridicule.  
Mais comment dire "oui, c'est moi, n'aie pas peur" quand on n'est plus capable d'articuler un seul traître mot ?  
Et cette queue qui remuait toute seule à la vue d'un visage ami !  
Mais comment est-ce que je peux savoir remuer ma queue alors que je n'en avais jamais eu jusqu'alors ?  
Ah, ça suffit !  
Je suis là pour combattre !  
Le loup se détourna donc de la jeune fille pour faire face au ganon de ténèbres et de flammes en grognant d'un air qu'il espérait aussi menaçant qu'il est possible à un loup.  
« Petite bête mange pas grosse bête, se moqua l'énorme créature maléfique avec un rire à glacer le sang qui ressemblait à une batterie de coups de canon successifs.  
– Grah ! jura le loup  
– Sait même pas parler ! », continua le ganon avec une hilarité mauvaise.  
Link loup eut envie de lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas eu sept ans pour s'habituer à sa forme animale et qu'il estimait ne pas se débrouiller trop mal pour un homme devenu animal depuis moins d'une minute, mais se contenta d'aboyer et de gronder.  
…et quand il lui suffit de le penser pour se retrouver les crocs plantés jusqu'aux sangs dans l'avant-bras du ganon à dix mètres de là où il se trouvait l'instant d'avant, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de sept ans pour s'habituer à une puissance aussi grisante !  
La bête noire hurla de douleur à déchirer le ciel.  
Comment cette petite bestiole avait-elle réussi à le mordre ? À lui infliger une blessure sans même qu'il voit le coup partir ? À lui, la Force incarnée ?  
Secouant sa tête, dont il s'était déjà habitué à la nouvelle forme plus allongée vers l'avant, pour déchirer les chairs et infliger la douleur la plus vive possible, le loup n'eut aucun effort à faire pour atterrir sur ses pattes quand le ganon l'envoya voler en secouant le bras.  
Décidément, quelle aisance !  
Il ne pouvait plus utiliser Excalibur, mais il se sentait plus léger, plus souple, plus agile et plus rapide de beaucoup dans ce corps de loup qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans son corps d'homme !  
C'est là qu'il se souvint, amusé, que Nabooru le traitait souvent de chien…  
…et Ganondorf de porc !  
Comme elle avait vu juste…  
Hurlant au ciel sa douleur et sa rage, l'énorme bête noire martela le sol en se secouant comme un fou avant de cracher un long jet de flammes en direction du loup ; il fit un saut de côté ; le ganon dirigea son souffle dans sa direction ; le loup en changea à nouveau ; slalomant, bondissant de droite et de gauche, louvoyant pourrait-on dire, le feu le suivait à la trace mais ne le rattrapait jamais.  
Et sitôt que l'énorme bête n'eut plus de souffle et que ses flammes se furent dissipées d'elles-mêmes dans sa gueule aux défenses porcines, Link se jeta sur elle tous crocs dehors et la mordit à nouveau…  
…et à nouveau il retomba sur ses pattes sans trop de mal quand sa proie se dégagea en l'écartant rageusement de grands gestes désordonnés de ses grosses mains griffues.  
Ganondorf peinait à garder sa lucidité tant il souffrait et tant cette souffrance le mettait en rage ; c'est qu'avec l'énergie magique du fragment de la Force qui circulait en lui, c'était comme si son âme avait regagné son corps : cette coquille vide était habitée à nouveau, donc à nouveau vivante et consciente ; y compris de la douleur…  
Il semblait perdre la tête de fureur, gesticulant et hurlant, secouant la tête et cognant le sol de ses pattes ; l'énorme écu rond du Darknut qui gisait là lui tomba fortuitement sous la main ; sans réfléchir, il l'empoigna, ce qui avait quelque chose d'assez impressionnant dans la mesure où le disque de métal qui tenait entre ses doigts écartés mesurait la bagatelle de la hauteur d'un homme moyen, et le jeta hargneusement en direction du loup ; l'énorme pièce d'acier fendit l'air en tournoyant.  
S'arc-boutant sur ses quatre pattes, non sans ressentir malgré tout une gêne à celle qui était auparavant son bras cassé, Link, tendu comme un arc, prit le temps d'examiner attentivement la trajectoire du disque d'acier ; s'il l'esquivait d'un bond, c'est Zelda ou Impa derrière lui qu'il irait fracasser…  
…en un éclair, il bondit par-dessus, et retomba dessus de tout son poids ; ce n'est pas très lourd un loup, même un mâle adulte, mais il parvint à abattre l'écu au sol sous lui en prenant appui dessus pour fondre à nouveau sur le ganon.  
Et c'est là que devant lui, alors qu'il fendait l'air pour l'atteindre, le gigantesque sanglier noir à la crinière de flammes se _dissipa_ purement et simplement, comme un nuage de fumée qu'on écarte d'un battement d'éventail…  
…dégageant le fossé sans fond vers lequel le loup piquait tout droit sans rien pour freiner son élan !  
Il fusait droit dedans ! Il allait se tuer bêtement en plongeant au fond d'un gouffre !  
Sentant son cœur s'emballer sous un brusque afflux d'adrénaline, en une fraction de seconde il concentra toutes ses forces dans cette seule pensée : je ne veux pas mourir ; et là, comme s'il avait vu, comme si on lui avait désigné le point exact où ses pattes devaient se poser, d'un seul coup de reins, en un éclair, avant même qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, sans même savoir comment il avait fait, ses pattes s'y posaient, et il était sain et sauf, sur la terre ferme…  
Cependant, Ganondorf, lui, n'avait pas reparu : la fumée noire en laquelle il s'était désagrégé pour se soustraire à lui flottait un peu partout autour des trois résistants comme de gros flocons de coton noirci sur le champ de bataille désolé de pierre et de gravillons seulement éclairé désormais par la morne lumière de jour sans soleil que répandait l'autre monde à travers la brèche ; il semblait aimer l'idée de rester intangible, intouchable, et avait manifestement très bien compris le parti qu'il pouvait en tirer…  
« Link, méfie-toi, il peut être n'importe où », l'avertit avec anxiété la princesse désormais convaincue que ce bel animal qui luttait si férocement contre son ennemi était bien son ami et la comprenait toujours.  
La suite lui donna raison…  
…l'énorme et monstrueux ganon flamme et noir venait d'apparaître juste à côté d'elle, assis comme un gros molosse qui se poste pour protéger la minuscule petite fille de ses maîtres…  
« Coucou femme ! »  
Le temps qu'elle sursaute à plusieurs centimètres du sol en laissant échapper une exclamation stridente, il était déjà parti en fumée et impossible à localiser…  
…sauf pour un animal, au flair surdéveloppé !  
Comment Link avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ?  
Il était un animal à présent, il devait donc pouvoir compter sur des sens beaucoup plus développés que ceux des hommes ; que _les siens_ mêmes quand il était homme…  
Il fit le vide dans sa tête, refusant de compter sur ses yeux, et se focalisa sur ses autres organes, essayant de les ressentir réellement et non de seulement admettre passivement leur présence et les signaux qu'ils lui transmettaient sans qu'il y prenne garde, comme nous le faisons tous…  
Expérience indescriptible.  
Était-ce là la façon dont les animaux voyaient le monde ? Ou plutôt, le _ressentaient_ ? Car ce n'était pas sa vue qui le sollicitait là, il le savait, même sans pouvoir l'expliquer ; que ce soit son ouïe ou son odorat, ça, il n'aurait pu l'affirmer, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que la présence de sa cible lui apparaissait avec la clarté du cristal, seule émanation –Odeur ? Température corporelle ? Bruit de son souffle ou des battements de son cœur ? Énergie ?– parfaitement nette et criarde au milieu d'un flou incolore…  
Sans hésitation, comme si une flèche lumineuse pointait au-dessus de sa tête, le beau loup argent aux yeux bleus sauta à la gorge de la bête noire de ténèbres et de flammes ; ou en tout cas, sauta, referma ses crocs en plein saut et, preuve que son instinct animal ne l'avait pas trompé, il se trouva que le nuage de fumée noire se reforma aussitôt pour laisser apparaître la bête noire de ténèbres et de flammes hurlante et râlante, la gorge prise entre ses crocs…  
Dès lors, le combat s'emballa, devenant une curée, un carnage ; le ganon gesticulait, abattait ses pattes griffues, soufflait des flammes, se téléportait, le loup bondissait, rebondissait, griffait, mordait, c'étaient deux bêtes sauvages qui s'entredévoraient ; plus légère, plus agile, la petite bête épuisait peu à peu la grosse, n'échappant à ses grands gestes lents et lourds que pour mieux revenir s'accrocher à elle et la mordre encore et encore ; aucune morsure n'était létale, mais il y en avait tellement, tellement que le ganon avait mal partout à la fois et perdait son sang de partout à la fois ; lentement mais sûrement, c'était Link qui prenait l'avantage…  
…jusqu'à l'instant où ce combat qui lui semblait acquis bascula en une fraction de seconde, une seule malheureuse fraction de seconde d'inattention…  
…la patte griffue plus large et plus lourde qu'une meule du monstre de ténèbres s'était abattue de toute la hauteur de son bras levé sur l'échine du loup, l'écrasant au sol dans un jappement déchirant.  
Il entendit Zelda crier son nom avec un ton de frayeur saisissant dans la voix, mais comme dans un rêve ; il avait dû perdre conscience…  
…mais il la reprit, et croyez bien qu'il le regretta.  
Une douleur.  
Fulgurante.  
« …putain… mon dos… »  
Quoi ?  
Il avait parlé ?  
Rouvrant des yeux embués qui s'étaient fermés par réflexe sous l'impact, ce que Link vit en premier fut ses mains, dont une n'était plus gantée, au bout de ses bras musclés couverts de manches en lin écru ça et là tachées de sang.  
Ses mains d'homme, de belles mains pas trop calleuses et aux doigts plutôt fins, se disait-il, mais il aurait bien mieux aimé à cet instant voir ses pattes poilues à griffes et à coussinets…  
…le charme était rompu !  
Toute cette énergie grisante que le fragment du Courage lui avait transmise et qui l'avait comme dopé s'était à présent envolé de son corps meurtri, et tout à coup il le sentait.  
Durement.  
Il avait l'impression d'être en miettes…  
Ne pas paniquer.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration…  
…et laissa aussitôt échapper en catastrophe tout l'air qu'il avait pu aspirer, une gerbe de sang avec ; oh bonté divine ! Était-ce une lame de poignard qu'on lui avait installé dans la poitrine ? Incrédule, il regarda, appuyé sur ses coudes, un rideau de sang s'abattre au sol, toussant et souhaitant mourir à chaque toux ; il avait un poumon perforé.  
Par l'une de ses côtes.  
L'une de ses côtes cassées.  
Au moins quatre d'un côté et deux de l'autre.  
Et le reste ?  
Non, rien.  
Rien en-dessous du milieu du dos.  
Pas la moindre sensation.  
Pas même celle du sol cahoteux de pierres acérées sur la chair tendre de ses cuisses, et pas plus sur la surface dure des os de ses genoux…  
Il sentit sa respiration s'emballer, ce qui lui arracha encore quelques crachats sanglants et une douleur si atroce qu'il ne put même pas émettre un son pour s'en plaindre ; pas la moindre sensation ?  
Oh non…  
Pas ça…  
Il tenta de remuer les orteils ; rien.  
De plier le genou ; presque rien.  
De remuer une cuisse ; pas grand-chose. Et encore, en forçant drôlement.  
…eh bien oui.  
Il ne disposait pas des connaissances médicales suffisantes pour savoir que sa moelle épinière était presque complètement sectionnée, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour se douter qu'il était paralysé à vie.  
Paralysé à vie avec un poumon perforé.  
C'est-à-dire paralysé pour quelques minutes…  
Eh bien, s'il avait espéré avoir des enfants, les asseoir sur ses genoux, leur apprendre à marcher, les poursuivre en courant dans leurs jeux, de toutes les façons c'était perdu maintenant…  
Au-dessus de lui, il entendait son bourreau rire et hurler victoire vers le ciel noir en se désintéressant totalement de la loque à peine vivante qu'il avait laissée de lui…  
Lâchant un juron, il empoigna rageusement le bonnet de toile verte vissé sur sa tête, et le jeta au loin ; puis, au prix d'efforts douloureux et sanglants, il tira, l'une après l'autre, sur les manches de sa chemise de lin, rompant leurs coutures, et se les ôta, les jetant à leur tour avec mauvaise humeur ; il avait besoin que rien ne vienne inutilement entraver les rares mouvements dont il était encore capable ni le faire suer de chaud dans l'effort qu'il s'apprêtait à fournir…  
Attraper Excalibur maintenant.  
Balancer son épaule cassée en arrière et creuser son dos aux vertèbres écrasées pour attraper Excalibur.  
Ah !  
AH !  
Déesses toutes-puissantes !  
C'était certainement ça qui allait être le plus difficile !

Quelques mètres en contrebas, Zelda ne bougeait plus.  
Plus du tout.  
Les yeux vides fixés au loin dans le vague sur un point visible d'elle seule, immobile mais secouée de tremblements, on dirait d'elle aujourd'hui qu'elle était en état de choc.  
Le serviteur de la couronne, le héros de tout un peuple et surtout son meilleur ami venait de se faire écraser comme un insecte sous ses yeux, et elle était proprement assommée, au sens propre, de tristesse et de consternation.  
C'est quand elle sentit la froide humidité d'un filet de salive se déplacer le long de son menton depuis ses lèvres bêtement entrouvertes qu'elle émergea.  
Elle se sentit ridicule.  
Tellement ridicule à dire vrai que la conscience s'en imposa à elle comme si le monde entier avait les yeux braqués sur elle : elle était _constamment_ ridicule ; une petite fille capricieuse et velléitaire, étalant vaniteusement ses qualités et s'inclinant servilement devant celles des autres, qui se prenait pour un fin stratège pour se masquer qu'elle n'était que ce qu'on appelle une planquée…  
Elle eut honte de sa faiblesse.  
Si extérieurement elle s'empourprait, intérieurement elle s'embrasait.  
En un instant, en même temps que ses esprits lui revenaient, un feu inconnu s'alluma et se mit à brûler en elle ; en un instant, elle n'était plus la même, furieuse, forte, décidée, oui, sa décision était prise.  
C'en était trop de systématiquement clamer que tout était perdu simplement parce que Link tombait. Il avait combattu trop vaillamment, consenti trop de sacrifices, enduré trop de souffrances, mais apporté trop d'espoir pour qu'elle ait le droit de désespérer. N'était-elle pas venue elle aussi pour lutter ? Puisque tel était le cas, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser lutter seul, puis s'avouer vaincue quand lui l'était sans prendre sa suite et lutter à son tour. Il avait fait trop d'efforts pour qu'elle n'en fasse aucun.  
Elle allait affronter Ganondorf. Elle allait combattre !  
Oh, elle ne gagnerait pas, ça elle le savait bien ; mais ce qu'elle savait tout aussi bien à présent, c'est que ce n'était pas là une raison valable pour fuir sans combattre.  
Non, elle ne gagnerait pas, mais elle mourrait en essayant.  
Ne prenant que le temps se retourner vers Impa, inconsciente et inerte sous l'effet de la possession divine, pour l'éloigner du champ de bataille par télékinésie d'un geste de la main droite, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux miel tressés en robe de satin rose et blanche passa solidement le bouclier azur et argent frappé de l'aigle en gueules à son bras gauche avec dans ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin un regard de totale détermination qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu et qui la transfigurait, et s'avança d'un pas aussi martial qu'il était possible avec des bottines à talon en nubuck blanc ; qu'elle soit vêtue comme une jouvencelle plutôt que comme un chevalier ne prêtait tout à coup plus du tout à rire tant elle irradiait la rage de vaincre…  
« Regarde-moi, Mandrag Ganondorf, lança-t-elle de la voix comme un boulet de canon à travers l'espace qui les séparait et qui se réduisait à chaque pas en avant qu'elle faisait sans une hésitation. C'est mon tour à présent, et j'ai l'intention de te faire souffrir tout autant ! »  
Comme l'énorme créature noire à la crinière embrasée semblait ne pas devoir la prendre au sérieux, la princesse affirma sa résolution de façon plus frappante.  
Un rayon de lumière blanche entraînant des myriades de petites étincelles miroitantes dans son sillage fusa à travers la nuit, traversant le flanc gauche du ganon comme une aiguille chauffée à blanc aurait traversé une motte de beurre.  
Medoroa, la flèche de lumière.  
Finalement elle avait réussi à lui en décocher une !  
Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était capable de bander et tirer aussi vite…  
…si seulement elle avait eu plus de courage au lieu de s'en remettre à Sheik puis à Link !  
Ganondorf brama de douleur et de surprise.  
« Perds tête ! s'exclama-t-il. Femme, faible ! Oblige pas tuer !  
– Oh, voyez-vous cela ? lui renvoya-t-elle au visage, trop en rage pour même y glisser la moindre pointe d'ironie. Toujours ces consternants clichés sexistes. Vraiment, cette apparence te sied, car tu n'es décidément qu'un porc. Tu me répugnes ! Me croire faible parce que je suis une femme ? Eh bien non. Sache que j'ai décidé de te combattre à mort. »  
Si le visage porcin du tyran changé en bête avait pu refléter quelque expression, c'est assurément le désarroi qu'on aurait pu y lire à cet instant ; pas plus qu'un autre –probablement moins, d'ailleurs– il n'avait jamais vu la princesse Zelda animée d'une si farouche volonté ni ne croyait qu'elle pût l'être ; c'était regrettable… il souhaitait l'épargner pour en faire sa femme, mais le combat s'éternisait et ses blessures le faisaient souffrir, et si elle s'obstinait à lui en infliger d'autres et à compromettre sa victoire, il n'allait pas hésiter longtemps ni répugner beaucoup à s'en débarrasser en fin de compte.  
Elle dut le sentir, car elle non plus n'hésita pas longtemps à lui décocher une nouvelle flèche.  
Elle ne l'atteignit pas.  
À nouveau, la bête noire s'était changée en brume immatérielle, flottant un peu partout autour du champ de bataille…  
C'était le moment que Zelda attendait…

À quelque distance, oublié des deux autres, Link étouffa un juron.  
Que Zelda détourne de lui l'attention de Ganondorf était une bonne chose, ça l'arrangeait ; mais qu'elle le force à se téléporter, ça, en revanche, ça contrariait fâcheusement son plan : si l'idée venait au monstre de reprendre forme à l'autre bout du plateau, il savait que dans son état il n'aurait pas la force de couvrir la distance entre eux pour l'atteindre…

L'idée s'était imposée à elle presque d'elle-même.  
Profitant de l'absence momentanée de son ennemi, la princesse courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait droit vers le cercle de lumières colorées que formaient les six Talismans flottant dans les airs et, concentrant toutes ses forces pour ressentir l'énergie de son fragment dont le symbole marquait le dos de sa main droite, avec une prière silencieuse aux Déesses elle passa vivement celle-ci à travers le cercle…

« Non, surtout pas ! » lui hurla Link rempli d'effroi à la seconde où il s'aperçut de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

Trop tard.

Elle avait vraiment cru, naïvement, il faut le dire, s'emparer à son tour de son fragment pour s'en approprier l'énergie sans limite, en échange de son âme mais qu'importe, imaginant se transformer en un magnifique aigle blanc, ou pourquoi pas un tout aussi magnifique griffon blanc, pour pouvoir sous cette forme lutter à armes égales contre la bête noire…

…trois fois hélas, ce qui se produisit alors ne fut pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu…  
Car le troisième fragment à son tour arraché à la Terre d'Or et les trois désormais réunis dans le monde normal, c'était comme si le monde normal en était devenu leur nouvelle Terre d'Or et l'ancienne, un monde désormais normal…  
…les deux mondes s'étaient confondus.  
C'était un cataclysme, la fin de tout ce que leurs habitants connaissaient et tenaient pour vrai, l'abolition de toutes les règles en même temps que celle de toutes les frontières.

Jolie brune aux lourdes boucles vêtue d'une robe bleue très simple et d'un tissu grossier mais qui lui allait bien, la pulpeuse et appétissante Amélie était invitée chez Achille, un garçon un peu maigre et au nez un peu long mais dont les yeux doux et la mèche rebelle rencontraient un vif succès ; ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence depuis un bon moment et elle sentait que ça y était, enfin, qu'il allait enfin se décider à lui toucher les seins, l'attirer dans le lit tout proche et lui faire l'amour, quand une intense lumière les aveugla ; lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était face à un immonde vieillard chauve, flasque et fripé…  
La vieille Sigrid, visage marqué par les ans et fichu sur la tête, avait ce jour-là un bien agréable rayon de soleil venu égayer sa routine de vieille dame seule et fatiguée : sa fille et son gendre étaient passés lui confier pour la journée la garde de son petit-fils ; le gentil bambin de six ans, remuant mais toujours gai, courait joyeusement à travers la pièce sous l'œil indulgent de sa grand-mère, quand la vieille femme le vit tout à coup ralentir, bouger de plus en plus lentement, comme s'il avait marché dans de la poix qui lui collait aux souliers ; affolée, elle se leva de son fauteuil aussi vite que ses vieilles jambes le lui permettait, mais le temps qu'elle arrive à hauteur de l'enfant, il s'était changé en statue de pierre…  
Dans la savane qui s'étendait au Sud d'Hyrule quelques lieues au-dessus du littoral, vivait une petite guenon au pelage clair ; elle avait les faveurs de tous les mâles et, bien que le mode de pensée d'un animal soit infiniment plus sommaire que celui d'un homme, elle se considérait comme une princesse dans sa tribu ; soudain une lumière aveuglante emplit l'atmosphère, et elle ne fut plus princesse de rien : prise d'une frayeur panique, sautant et criant en gesticulant, elle n'eut que le temps de voir s'effacer un à un tous les singes de sa tribu avant de s'évaporer à son tour…  
Ragnar, grand et sec avec des cheveux châtains en bataille et des taches de rousseur sur son visage à l'air chafouin, et Bono, petit blond rondouillard et jovial, étaient d'inséparables amis ; turbulents mais pas méchants, les deux adolescents cherchaient quelqu'un à qui faire une farce quand le premier eut une espèce de malaise, comme un vertige assorti d'une bouffée de chaleur, et sitôt qu'il se fut ressaisi, l'envie irrésistible lui vint de la faire à son camarade, finalement… Alors il lui flanqua un coup de pied dans les fesses, et le petit Bono se mit à rebondir dans tous les sens, sur le sol, les murs des rues du village, avec un bruit de caoutchouc qui vibre, celui d'un ballon dans lequel on frappe ; et le pire c'est que ça le faisait rire aux éclats ; car il était devenu un ballon, blanc et rond, nouveau jouet de l'espèce de gargouille voûtée à la peau rougeâtre et au crâne chauve hérissé d'une corne que son ami Ragnar était devenu…  
Pressentant d'instinct ces bouleversements dans l'ordre de la nature, une famille de lapins fuyait à toutes jambes, espérant sans doute courir assez loin pour se mettre en sûreté quelque part ; ils se déplaçaient, à la façon des lapins, par petits bonds successifs et ininterrompus ; mais quand un éclair de lumière bref mais aveuglant traversa le ciel, l'un après l'autre, le père, la mère et les six petits furent pétrifiés en plein bond, tombant un à un dans l'herbe…  
Lester était l'archétype de l'artiste : la vingtaine, frêle, cheveux bruns un peu trop longs, tunique et bonnet dépenaillés, allant de ville en ville pour jouer dans les rues contre quelques pièces et refusant de travailler dans l'espoir qu'il vivrait de son art ; mais sitôt que le bec de sa flûte touchait ses lèvres et que la musique s'en élevait, le charme opérait : même les animaux sauvages s'adoucissaient et approchaient pour écouter ; il était d'ailleurs assis en tailleur sur une souche au milieu d'une clairière, quelques lapins, un raton-laveur et des nuées d'oiseaux installées en cercle dans l'herbe autour de lui fascinés par sa mélodie, quand soudain il s'interrompit, pris d'une crampe si douloureuse qu'il lâcha brusquement sa flûte pour tendre les deux bras dans l'espoir de défroisser ses muscles ; effrayés, tous les animaux s'enfuirent ; les muscles de Lester ne se défroissèrent pas, mais il ne le sentait plus ; enraciné dans le bois de la souche, il en était devenu un surgeon, bras tendus couverts de feuilles et visage déformé par la douleur dessiné dans l'écorce ; un arbre…  
Et partout autour d'eux, la bonne terre noire et grasse d'Hyrule était jaunâtre, son herbe, les feuilles de ses arbres et jusqu'à ses fleurs étaient rouge brique, l'eau limpide de ses rivières était brune, ses buttes et ses collines étaient des trous et ses trous, des étangs, plus aucun relief n'était à sa place, et au-dessus, son ciel était saumâtre…  
La nuit elle-même n'en était plus une ; l'instant d'avant, pourtant, il était minuit passé et le royaume tout entier était endormi ; déjà le soir tombait quand les trois élus s'étaient retrouvés face à face ; mais parce qu'il faisait jour dans l'autre monde, en un instant il avait fait jour à Hyrule ; que ce soit la veille recommencée ou le lendemain arrivé en avance, sans que personne s'en soit rendu compte, tous se trouvant en un instant occupés à leurs activités habituelles en journée, en cette nuit il faisait jour ; le jour où Hyrule avait cessé d'être Hyrule, le monde d'être le monde, et le réel d'être réel…

…quant au troisième et dernier fragment de la Triforce dont l'irruption dans un monde avait causé ce passage vers un autre…  
…venu se placer au-dessus des deux autres, il ne formait plus trois fragments mais…

…_la Triforce_.

La Triforce…  
Si ses fragments en eux-mêmes irradiaient déjà d'une magie au-delà de l'entendement chacun séparément, la Triforce toute entière, matérialisation même de l'existence des Déesses, dépassait de très loin ce niveau, dépassait ce que les mots peuvent décrire, forme parfaite, unie, égale, tripartite mais une pourtant, sainte trinité inconcevable et inexplicable et pourtant indubitablement réelle et perceptible, manifestation miraculeuse et rayonnante des trois fondements de la vie, des trois visages différents mais égaux d'une même divinité, d'une même existence indubitablement réelle et perceptible du divin, dont on ne pouvait pas s'arracher à la vue et dont la vue ne pouvait pas ne pas emplir de bonheur…

« Enfin ! entendit-on soudain rugir Ganondorf réapparu. Triforce ! À moi, à moi ! »  
La situation était dramatique.  
Capable de se dématérialiser pour réapparaître n'importe où ailleurs, il pouvait se téléporter assez près pour la toucher avant Zelda.  
Oh non !  
Il ne le fallait pas !  
Il ne le fallait sous aucun prétexte !  
S'il touchait la Triforce le premier, conformément aux commandements légués par les Déesses elles-mêmes il en serait l'unique propriétaire légitime, donc le seul autorisé à utiliser sa puissance divine illimitée pour exaucer son souhait le plus cher.  
Et il n'était pas question que son souhait d'être le maître incontesté du monde soit exaucé ! Car le monde à lui, ce serait la fin du monde !

…mais ne l'était-ce pas déjà ?  
Voilà pourquoi il lui fallait absolument être la première à toucher la Triforce !  
Pour _sauver le monde_ !  
La peur au ventre, Zelda se précipita vers la Triforce.  
Dévoré d'envie, Ganondorf se précipita vers la Triforce.  
Ils avaient oublié Link…

Le bras droit, replié pour bloquer son épaule fracturée, passé par-dessus les quillons d'Excalibur, s'appuyant sur sa main gauche en s'aidant de l'épée comme béquille, le poids mort de son bassin et de ses jambes traînant derrière lui, le jeune héros beau et blond au corps meurtri, respirant à peine, suant, saignant, avançait obstinément vers la scène qui se déroulait devant lui depuis l'instant où les perturbations causées par la rupture des frontières entre les mondes s'étaient suffisamment calmées pour qu'il aperçoive la Triforce.  
Chaque respiration lui faisait mal comme si on lui ouvrait la poitrine avec une fourche et s'achevait sur un gargouillis sanglant qui postillonnait involontairement à terre, sa vue se brouillait et malgré la force de ses bras il avait l'impression de traîner des centaines de kilos.  
Mais il était encore en vie.  
Et aussi longtemps que ce serait le cas, il n'arrêterait pas d'avancer obstinément.  
Ses cheveux blonds comme l'or collés de sueur et ruisselant devant son front, par-dessus ses oreilles, ses grands yeux d'un bleu de saphir qui clignaient des paupières et roulaient dans leurs orbites d'épuisement, sa bouche sensuelle aux lèvres ourlées qui grimaçait de douleur dents serrées et son beau visage défiguré par l'effort, il était étrangement plus beau que jamais, tant la force, le courage, la détermination sans faille qu'on sentait émaner de lui étaient bouleversants…  
Enfin, il arriva tout près du ganon, qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué captivé par la Triforce, et il l'empoigna par la peau du flanc, de toute la largeur de sa seule main valide, de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

Dès cet instant, tout alla très vite.

Le monstre de ténèbres et de flammes avait attrapé la princesse en robe de satin rose dans son énorme main griffue, avec l'idée de la jeter au loin pour qu'elle ne touche pas la Triforce, mais quand il sentit la main du héros blessé l'agripper, il interrompit son geste et reporta son attention sur lui ; brisé et mourant qu'il était, il était évident que le Héros du Temps n'en lâcherait pas l'Ennemi pour autant ; partagé entre son désir brûlant de s'emparer de la Triforce, son intention d'en empêcher la princesse et l'envie furieuse de se débarrasser de l'importun héros, confus, comme fou, le ganon se laissa emporter par son exaspération, vomissant rageusement des flots de feu ; incrédule, Link vit sans bien comprendre ses mains et ses bras disparaître dans une lumière aveuglante et une chaleur insoutenable tandis que l'odeur épouvantable de sa chair dévorée par les flammes et de ses poils partant en cendre s'imposait à son esprit interdit en même temps qu'une douleur si fulgurante, partout sur lui et en lui, qu'il en oublia tout le reste.  
Et c'est à cet instant précis que tout s'arrêta.

Link tenant Ganondorf et Ganondorf tenant Zelda, Zelda tenait la Triforce.


	33. Chapitre 32: Trois

Dans une clameur immense, un chant d'allégresse sans parole et sans fin dont l'air était vibrant partout à la fois, le monde s'était arrêté, baigné de lumière immaculée.  
Et soudain, à contrejour de cette lumière immaculée et comme escortées de ce chant d'allégresse, Zelda Daphné O'Hyrule, princesse héritière du royaume d'Hyrule, Sage du temps, élue porteuse du saint pouvoir du fragment de la Sagesse et première à avoir jamais touché de sa main la sainte Triforce émanation des Déesses, remarqua que trois silhouettes se tenaient face à elle.  
Aussitôt, elle se sentit toute entière envahie, emplie, submergée jusqu'au fond de son cœur tressaillant de joie par un bonheur ineffable et parfait.  
Ces trois silhouettes, elle savait très bien à qui elles appartenaient…  
À gauche, la première était une superbe femme nubile, pleinement femme, aux formes généreuses ; sa peau était brune et ses yeux étaient d'or dans son visage fier ; ses longs cheveux indomptables, attachés en une queue haute d'où s'échappaient de toutes parts d'épaisses et lourdes mèches ondulées, ressemblaient à s'y méprendre par leur matière et leur extraordinaire couleur rousse flamboyante à des flammes dansant sur sa tête, et son justaucorps d'un rouge vif épousait ses courbes comme un feu l'aurait léchée, faisant ressembler chacun de ses pas déhanchés et dansants au vacillement un peu fou d'une flamme ; n'eussent été ses oreilles pointues et son joli petit nez, on aurait juré voir une Gerudo.  
Au milieu, la seconde était une jolie jeune fille à peine pubère, vierge pudique au regard doux et au sourire timide ; sa peau avait la blancheur diaphane qui seyait à ses grands yeux d'un bleu cristallin de ruisseau un jour d'été ; bleus aussi étaient ses cheveux, comme la mer sans fond au large, lisses mais souples, ruisselant au sens propre sur ses épaules comme un torrent de montagne, et bleue encore était sa longue toge masquant dignement ses formes virginales, toute de plis, de replis et de drapés, coulant, sillonnant et ondulant comme le cours sinueux d'un fleuve impétueux sur elle à chacun de ses pas mesurés et de ses gestes lents ; pâle et fine, elle avait tout d'une Hylienne pure souche.  
À droite enfin, la troisième n'était encore qu'une enfant, délicieuse fillette espiègle au visage constellé de taches de rousseur et fendu d'un sourire insouciant ; tout dans son expression, son attitude et son regard vert émeraude exprimait la malice et la joie de vivre enfantines ; ses cheveux, du vert soutenu des arbres à la belle saison, étaient attachés en deux chignons sur le sommet de sa tête qui semblaient osciller et s'agiter perpétuellement comme deux épais buissons balayés par le vent, et sa tunique verte lui arrivant à mi-cuisses transparente comme un souffle l'habillait sans l'envelopper, semblant plutôt l'entourer, voler autour, aérienne, claquant à chacun de ses sauts de cabri comme une oriflamme sous l'effet d'un courant d'air ; à la voir ainsi, elle évoquait immanquablement une Kokiri.

…les trois Déesses !

Din, déesse de la Force, le feu purificateur, Nayru, déesse de la Sagesse, l'eau qui irrigue et féconde, et Farore, déesse du Courage, le souffle de vie !  
Et elles se tenaient là, devant elle pauvre mortelle, toutes les trois, honneur insigne et suprême, révélant à ses yeux éblouis d'allégresse leurs visages de lumière et de gloire !  
Et encore, Zelda était assez instruite pour savoir que cette apparence anthropomorphe n'était qu'un pâle reflet de leur véritable nature, une incarnation compréhensible, rassurante, qu'elles adoptaient le temps de délivrer un message aux mortels, car leur forme véritable, inimaginable, dépassait de beaucoup trop loin l'entendement d'un simple esprit humain pour ne pas le consumer instantanément…  
Pourtant, même ces représentations imparfaites, à l'échelle humaine, ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la supériorité de leur nature exacte sur la simple nature humaine ; à leur apparition, la terre s'était comme arrêtée de tourner, le monde entier s'était figé, Zelda elle-même était totalement paralysée, son corps ne lui obéissant plus et son esprit seul resté pleinement conscient du caractère extraordinaire et exceptionnel de ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux fixés sans pouvoir s'en détacher sur les trois Déesses faites femmes…  
Elle vit alors remuer les lèvres de la jeune fille toute de bleu d'eau vêtue qu'elle savait être Nayru, sa protectrice, et là elle se rendit compte que tout en elles dépassait ce que son esprit pouvait concevoir ; jusque dans les moyens par lesquels elles parlaient aux hommes…  
…car si les lèvres bougeaient, ce n'est pas un son qui s'en échappait et ce n'était pas à ses oreilles qu'il parvenait, non, c'était directement dans son esprit que la Déesse implantait ce qu'elle voulait lui faire savoir, comme autant de révélations, sans qu'elle puisse vraiment dire si cette conscience des choses se manifestait sous la forme d'images, de mots, de sensations ; elle eut vaguement l'impression que c'étaient là trois voix qui parlaient en même temps, parfaitement superposées, parfaitement audibles, mais comment qualifier de voix une certitude s'imposant à son esprit ?  
« Toi que J'ai choisie pour me servir et accomplir ma volonté, résonna dans la tête de Zelda la triple voix divine, tu as touché la Triforce. Tous trois, qui êtes Nos élus, avez chacun à son tour violé l'ordre du monde et compromis son équilibre naturel pour vous emparer de vos fragments, vous les avez réunis, et l'un de vous a osé poser sa main profane sur la sainte Triforce reconstituée. Voilà des sacrilèges dont vous devez répondre. Toi qui es celle qui l'a touchée de ta main, réponds. »  
Ses lèvres figées comme tout son corps et comme le monde entier, Zelda répondit par la pensée ; devant le regard des Déesses ses créatrices, elle était autant écrasée de culpabilité pour ces sacrilèges dont elle se savait accusée à raison que bouleversée de bonheur et de fierté de pouvoir contempler Leurs visages et entendre Leurs voix ; son trouble était tel que sans qu'elle émette un son, c'est un cri qui s'échappa d'elle :  
« Miséricorde, Maîtresse, je sais combien c'était mal, mais ma seule intention était de combattre un mal plus grand encore, et c'est le seul but dans lequel j'avais l'intention d'user de cette puissance !  
– Tu as répondu avec franchise, trancha la Déesse de la Sagesse avec ce qui pouvait s'interpréter sur son visage humain comme un sourire de satisfaction. Tu es pardonnée. »  
Quand ce que ces paroles impliquaient pour elle lui apparut, il serait impossible de décrire le soulagement et le bonheur qui envahirent la princesse d'Hyrule : elle avait trouvé grâce aux yeux des Déesses !  
C'est alors que les siens purent contempler une nouvelle manifestation de la toute-puissance du divin, quand les trois se déplacèrent, en même temps comme une seule, sans bouger ; un instant Elles se trouvaient à un endroit précis, l'instant d'après Elles se trouvaient à un autre endroit, simplement parce qu'Elles y étaient déjà, simplement parce qu'Elles y avaient toujours été, omniprésentes, immanentes, divines, et les yeux de Zelda Les suivaient toujours, Les voyaient toujours, toujours face à Elles, sans qu'elle ait bougé.  
Elles se tenaient à présent auprès du ganon.  
Et à voir ses yeux fixes qui ne se posaient pas sur les Déesses, la jeune princesse eut la très nette impression que lui n'était plus conscient ; était-elle la seule à l'être restée ? Était-ce parce qu'elle était la seule à avoir été en contact direct avec la Triforce ?  
Elle dut admettre que tout ceci la dépassait, et se borna à reporter son attention sur ce qu'elle parvenait à concevoir à peu près.  
« Nous savons quel mal tu avais l'intention de combattre », dit la voix dans sa tête tandis que les lèvres de l'enfant vêtue de vert qui incarnait Farore remuaient.  
La belle femme rousse gainée de rouge qui incarnait Din posa alors Sa main sur le bras du monstre velu qui avait été Mandrag Ganondorf, dans un geste affectueux qui était le premier que Zelda voyait l'une des trois esquisser indépendamment des deux autres ; ainsi Elles étaient bien les trois aspects d'une même réalité, les trois manifestations du divin, égales et d'égale importance, mais trois tout de même…  
« Je suis bien déçue que ce mal ne soit autre que mon élu, fit-Elle savoir à la princesse. Il a reçu la Force, et a choisi d'en abuser. »  
Zelda fut étonnée de cette remarque, car elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'une Déesse, omnisciente, omnipotente, parfaite par essence même, ait pu commettre une erreur de jugement en choisissant Son élu…  
« Ce n'est pas une erreur, répondit l'incarnation de Nayru à cette réflexion que sa protégée n'avait pas formulée ni même voulu formuler. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, c'est ainsi que cela se passe à chaque fois car c'est ainsi que cela doit se passer.  
– À chaque génération, confirma l'incarnation de Farore, l'un des élus se détourne de Nous et doit être combattu par les deux autres.  
– Et cette fois, constata l'incarnation de Din, ce fut le mien, car la Force l'a rendu orgueilleux.  
– Comme la Sagesse peut rendre lâche, précisa la Déesse vêtue de bleu.  
– Et le Courage peut rendre bête et imprudent, ajouta la Déesse vêtue de vert.  
– Oui, reprit celle en bleu qui incarnait Nayru, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, à chaque génération l'un des trois bascule dans le Mal.  
– Mais comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Zelda, cette fois dans une pensée clairement formulée qui avait pour but d'être entendue et de recevoir une réponse. Vos élus sont des créatures divines, voulus et accomplis par Vous, touchés par Votre grâce et investis par Votre puissance, l'expression même de Votre nature divine. Comment est-il possible qu'un homme des Déesses puisse accomplir l'œuvre du diable ? Comment est-il possible qu'un représentant du Bien bascule dans le Mal ? »  
À l'évidence, les Déesses, trop grandes pour qu'une mortelle puisse leur cacher quoi que ce soit, avaient senti son doute, senti que sa Foi vacillait, car plutôt que la laisser se débattre avec des signes du Ciel qu'elle n'aurait su interpréter, comme c'est le lot de tous, la réponse, claire et éclatante, ne se fit pas attendre :  
« Parce que Nous laissons à tout homme le libre-arbitre. »  
C'était les lèvres de la femme en rouge qui incarnait Din qui avaient remué, comme si Elle avait prévu dès l'instant où elle avait élu Ganondorf que celui-ci La trahirait parce qu'Elle connaissait de toute éternité la raison de cette trahison et la révélait à présent pour justifier, sans haine, sans rancune cette trahison.  
« Quelles Déesses serions-Nous si tel n'était pas le cas ? glissa l'incarnation de Farore avec ce qui ressemblait à de la malice dans la voix.  
– Des tyrans, répondit l'incarnation de Nayru à la question oratoire posée par sa sœur. Le Mal, en somme…  
– Or, c'est précisément parce que Nous ne sommes pas le Mal que Nous laissons Nos créatures libres de choisir entre Lui et Nous, précisa l'incarnation de Din.  
– Sa puissance est égale à la Nôtre et Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir sur Lui, conclut Nayru. Laisser l'un de Nos élus Le choisir et les deux autres combattre le premier pour Nous est le seul pouvoir que Nous avons sur Lui et que Lui a sur Nous, ce qui maintient l'équilibre entre Lui et Nous, le Bien et le Mal. »  
L'équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal.  
L'ordre du monde, en somme !  
Voilà de quoi elle avait été l'instrument, voilà pourquoi elle avait été élue, voilà ce qu'était son rôle, son destin, sa raison d'être, ce qu'elle était.  
Malgré tout ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et accompli, c'était seulement en cet instant que Zelda le comprenait…  
« Il est temps, à présent, annonça solennellement la triple voix par les lèvres de Nayru. La sainte Triforce fut touchée, que celle qui la toucha formule à présent le souhait auquel elle a droit. »  
Ah !  
C'était donc vrai !  
Le souhait que l'homme qui touche la Triforce se voit accorder par les Déesses n'était donc pas seulement une légende, un raccourci facile et commode balancé par les théologiens pour faire comprendre aux profanes la puissance de l'artefact sacré et la bonté des Déesses qui l'ont donné aux hommes, mais bien une réalité !  
Oh…  
…la princesse réalisa que le simple fait qu'elle ait pu en douter jusque là et n'y croie qu'en cet instant avec une surprise aussi visible par les Déesses était un blasphème en soi…  
Une voix dans sa tête lui répondit "mais non !"  
Apparemment, dans Leur infinie bonté, les Déesses ne s'offusquaient même pas qu'une de leurs créatures puisse douter de ce que son esprit limité peinait à se figurer, du moment qu'elle ne doutait pas d'Elles…  
« Formule ton souhait, à présent », l'invita la triple voix.  
Zelda n'eut même pas à réfléchir ; c'était évident, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, et ce que probablement tout le monde voulait.  
« Que ce porc de Ganondorf meure ! Prenez sa vie ! »  
N'était-il pas la cause de tous les maux sur cette terre ? Sa mort n'en serait-elle pas la fin ? Ou du moins, une juste punition pour lui et une juste compensation pour ses victimes ?  
« Non », asséna la voix des Déesses, catégorique.  
La princesse en fut ébranlée.  
Il y avait donc des souhaits qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de formuler ?  
« Alors rendez à Link la force de le tuer lui-même ! » implora-t-elle, soudain taraudée par la crainte inexprimée et même encore un peu vague mais déjà bien présente dans son esprit que cette faveur qui lui était accordée ne lui apporterait finalement rien.  
« Non plus », répondit la triple voix. Et, par les lèvres de l'incarnation de Nayru : « Tu dois comprendre, mon enfant. Vous étiez tous les trois physiquement liés au moment où tu touchas la Triforce, vous la touchâtes tous les trois. Ce souhait que nous t'invitons à formuler est votre souhait à tous les trois, il ne peut donc être à l'avantage ni au désavantage d'aucun de vous trois. »  
La princesse d'Hyrule reconnut que c'était juste.  
Qui plus est, où auraient été l'héroïsme du Héros du Temps, la sagesse de la Sage et la valeur de leur élection divine s'ils s'en étaient remis aux Déesses pour accomplir leur mission à leur place ?  
« À toi donc, conclut la voix divine, de trouver la sagesse de demander ce qui pourra te combler sans frustrer les autres. »  
Ce qui pourrait la combler sans frustrer les autres ?  
Sans frustrer _qui que ce soit_ d'autre ?  
Ce qui pourrait satisfaire tout le monde ?  
Dépasser seulement elle, Ganondorf et leur haine réciproque et concerner tout le monde ? Le monde entier ?  
Voyons…  
…mais…  
…c'était évident !

« Je souhaite que le monde soit sauvé ! »

Oui.  
C'était sorti tout seul, un cri du cœur.  
C'était la seule chose à souhaiter, la seule chose qu'elle désirait réellement.  
C'était même pour ça qu'elle avait couru toucher la Triforce avant Ganondorf, la pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit au moment où elle avait couru toucher la Triforce avant Ganondorf.  
_Pour sauver le monde_, s'était-elle dit mot pour mot.  
Que le monde soit sauvé, et tous les hommes seraient sauvés.  
Ce monde, ce monde qu'elle aimait tant, ce monde aux forêts profondes, aux prairies vallonnés à perte de vue, aux champs fertiles, aux villes pleines de vie, à la végétation florissante et à la faune bondissante, ce monde et ses déserts, ses montagnes, ses fleuves et ses mers, le monde des hommes, tous les hommes, Hyliens, Goron, Gerudo, Zora, Subrosiens, Tokays ou Migloo, d'Hyrule ou de Labryna, d'Holodrum ou de Calatia, qu'elle en soit la reine ou qu'elle y soit une fugitive, qu'il soit sauvé, et que tous les hommes soient sauvés…  
C'était ça, son souhait.  
Et à présent qu'elle l'avait exprimé, clairement formulé, ça semblait tellement logique, tellement évident, qu'elle en fut aussitôt gagnée par la même paix intérieure euphorique que lorsqu'on parvient enfin à se rappeler quelque chose qu'on avait oublié mais qu'on sait savoir, ou qu'on découvre une vérité qu'on ignorait jusque là mais qui avait toujours été…

« Accordé ! »

Sur les visages des trois incarnations physiques des Déesses, le même sourire de satisfaction et de fierté : manifestement, c'était précisément la réponse qu'elles attendaient, Zelda avait fait le bon choix…  
Ce fut l'instant où elle sut que la guerre était enfin finie.  
« Le souhait fut formulé, énonça la triple voix, il sera exaucé, la sainte Triforce a rempli son office et peut à présent quitter le monde des hommes. »  
Ces paroles n'avaient pas été plus tôt proférées que la forme triangulaire de lumière et de gloire lisse et parfaite se brisa dans un éclair aussi aveuglant que bref, redevenant trois fragments ; lisses et dorés, d'une matière qui semblait du verre dur comme du métal et dense comme de la pierre, ils flottaient en tournoyant lentement, régulièrement, selon les trois axes partant de leurs sommets ; leur puissance, leur nature divine, était encore perceptible, indubitable, mais ils n'étaient plus la Triforce, sa perfection les avait quittés, ils étaient trois parties dont la somme vaudrait toujours moins que le tout.  
Car le tout était le divin…  
…lui-même incarné en trois êtres distincts…  
…oh Déesses, qu'il est difficile de Vous comprendre !  
« Contente-toi de Nous écouter et de Nous approuver, souffla la voix des Déesses par les lèvres de la fillette vêtue de vert incarnation de Farore avec un clin d'œil taquin.  
– Voici ce que Nous décidons, reprit aussitôt la voix par les lèvres de la jeune fille vêtue de bleu incarnation de Nayru. Jamais ce monde ne sera sauvé tant qu'il faudra en accéder à un autre pour s'emparer de la Triforce.  
– Jamais ce monde ne sera sauvé, poursuivit la même voix cette fois par la bouche de l'enfant vêtue de vert, tant qu'il sera possible de s'emparer de la Triforce.  
– Jamais ce monde ne sera sauvé, renchérit la voix par les lèvres de la belle femme vêtue de rouge incarnation de Din, tant que la Triforce existera.  
– Nous décidons, conclut-elle en repassant dans l'enveloppe physique de la vierge drapée de bleu, que la Triforce n'existera plus sous la forme qu'elle eut toujours. Les trois fragments continueront d'exister, et seront réunis un jour, plus d'une fois, car tel est le destin tracé de toute éternité, mais jamais plus ils ne seront la Triforce. Trois ils seront, et jamais plus un. »  
Et comme si Leur parole avait force de loi, mieux encore comme si Leur parole était ce qui faisait être, ce qui décidait de tout, déclenchait tout, faisait tout arriver, tout être –ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs…–, sitôt qu'Elles se furent tues, Zelda vit les trois fragments de ce qui fut et ne serait plus la sainte Triforce traverser l'espace ; celui flottant au-dessus des deux autres et qui était celui de la Sagesse qu'elle avait reçu en signe de son élection divine vint doucement se poser sur sa main droite, comme un papillon gracieux ; elle s'étonna une fois encore de le voir, de le suivre des yeux, alors que ses yeux ne remuaient pas, qu'elle était incapable de les faire remuer, ni eux ni aucun muscle, aucune fibre, aucune cellule, aucun atome de son corps ; quand le divin se montrait, on ne pouvait pas ne pas le voir ; alors, sans lui causer la moindre douleur, pas même une démangeaison, sans déchirer ni brûler son gant de soie blanche tout noirci de crasse, son fragment s'enfonça dans le dos de sa main comme un tison dans du beurre, et s'y fondit, sensation d'autant plus saisissante que Zelda ne sentait rien, voyait un corps étranger pénétrer le sien mais ne le sentait pas…  
Le fragment de la Sagesse était en elle.  
Non.  
Il faisait partie d'elle. Il _était_ elle, et elle était lui.  
Et au même moment, elle avait vu sans pouvoir les suivre du regard le fragment qui flottait à gauche, celui de la Force, la contourner, pour aller se fondre dans la main de Ganondorf elle le devinait sans peine, et celui qui flottait à droite, celui du Courage, s'envoler loin par-dessus son épaule, dans la direction où elle se doutait que devait se trouver Link.  
Ainsi, désormais les trois fragments de la Triforce ne seraient plus des objets tangibles cachés dans un endroit précis et irradiant de leur puissance divine depuis ce lieu pour donner la force aux élus, mais les élus eux-mêmes où qu'ils se trouvent ?  
Mais…  
…l'ordre même de l'univers venait de changer sous ses yeux !  
Zelda avait soudain conscience qu'elle venait d'assister à un événement unique, dépassant tout, au-delà même de ce que les théologiens ont défini comme un miracle : l'ordre même de l'univers venait de changer, les Déesses venaient de modifier la nature de Leur création !  
Il faudrait réunir un concile, faire un ajout au livre saint et amender le dogme !  
Il faudrait…  
…comme trop au-dessus des vaines réflexions des mortels à Leur sujet, les Déesses ne relevèrent même pas l'agitation de la princesse et jugèrent plus impérieux de poursuivre Leur action miraculeuse pour sauver le monde.  
« Voilà, asséna Leur triple voix. Plus de Triforce, plus de raison d'accéder à la Terre d'Or pour l'y chercher. Que se referme alors le passage qui y mène ! »  
C'est alors, juste alors, juste avant que ce commandement ne devienne une réalité, que la femme gainée de rouge qui incarnait Din, Déesse de la Force au feu purificateur et sainte patronne de l'élu de la Force, se tourna vers celui-ci en ajoutant, pour tous autant que pour lui :  
« Et toi, puisque ton âme gagnée par le Mal l'a si bien polluée, restes-y. »

Que la lumière soit, et la lumière fut, dit la Bible.  
Que se referme le passage entre les mondes, et le passage entre les mondes se referma.  
La lumière dorée éblouissante qui baignait toute la surface de la terre reflua alors, en quelques instants, de plus en plus vite, comme aspirée en un point minuscule, l'endroit précis où se trouvait le tout premier et étroit passage que Ganondorf avait ouvert…  
…et avec elle, le monstre porcin noir et griffu qu'il était devenu, aspiré lui aussi !

Malgré la haine qu'elle avait pour lui, c'est avec un véritable effroi, sans doute la même crainte religieuse irraisonnée qu'éprouvaient les premiers hommes devant les phénomènes naturels qui les dépassaient et qu'ils prenaient pour des dieux, que Zelda le vit, toujours incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que les yeux mais toujours face à ce que le divin voulait qu'elle voit, se soulever du sol, d'abord à peine, lentement, difficilement, comme si son poids, sa force, opposaient une résistance à l'appel d'air qui engloutissait le monde autour d'eux, puis céder, et ne plus pouvoir opposer la moindre résistance, fuser à travers l'espace, emporté par son propre poids, pantin de chiffon inerte et impuissant, paraissant rétrécir aux dimensions du trou par lequel il n'allait pas tarder à être happé tout en restant pourtant le même, et si elle ne put en jurer, il lui sembla qu'il poussait sans remuer les lèvres, sans pouvoir les faire remuer, ni elles ni aucun muscle, aucune fibre, aucune cellule, aucun atome de son corps, un cri silencieux et déchirant de terreur, de dépit et d'impuissante révolte…

* * *

…il se réveilla en sursaut.  
Et ce n'était pas une image.  
Il avait littéralement bondi dans son sommeil, balayant les draps du lit où il se tenait assis sans bien comprendre, sans trop savoir où il était, tremblant, hébété, couvert de sueur glaciale.  
Il mit un long moment à se rappeler où il pouvait bien se trouver…  
…pourtant, c'était sa chambre.  
Oh, merci Déesses, c'était sa chambre, celle où il couchait depuis cinq ans maintenant…  
…mais quel idiot !  
Il avait tout simplement fait un cauchemar !  
La frayeur tenace qui l'avait envahi s'apaisa peu à peu, à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre et reconnaissaient un à un les objets, les éléments familiers autour de lui ; la table de nuit en bois massif élégamment ciselée ; le chandelier à trois branches posé dessus ; la tapisserie rehaussée de lambris ; la magnifique cheminée de marbre blanc très veiné sculpté ; les lourds rideaux teints de pourpre derrière lesquels se devinait la forme de la fenêtre qui laissait passer la lueur grise de l'aube dans laquelle se dessinaient les formes de la chambre et de son mobilier encore plongés dans l'ombre et le sommeil.  
Il se passa nerveusement une main sur le visage.  
Une _main_.  
Sa main, large, légèrement calleuse, à la peau bistre et sombre, un duvet de poils roux sur le dessus, laissant voir le symbole triangulaire plus pâle qui y était dessiné…  
Une main d'homme.  
Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire.  
C'est là qu'il sentit remuer tout contre lui ; les draps ondulaient, et un léger gémissement s'en échappa.  
« Hum… souffla une voix haute et douce. B'jour, toi…  
– Bonjour, toi », répondit-il avec un sourire.  
Une petite tête émergea du désordre d'étoffe froissée, la tête d'une toute jeune fille, belle, délicate, visage pointu à la peau diaphane, long nez droit et pointu, de grands yeux de chat encore ensommeillés, et de longs cheveux d'un blond cuivré foncé emmêlés de grands nœuds et plis qui lui donnaient quelque chose d'enfantin drôle et touchant.  
Sa femme.  
Son épouse et son amour.  
La reine Zelda.  
Le sourire de Mandrag Ganondorf s'élargit, et elle le trouva si beau qu'elle ne put en réprimer un à son tour ; l'homme qu'elle aimait était grand, fort, rassurant, il avait le visage carré et les muscles saillants d'un vrai mâle, d'un guerrier capable de la défendre, et les lèvres sensuelles au sourire attendri et les yeux dorés au regard doux de l'être bon qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait…  
Son mari.  
Son époux et son amour.  
« Je t'ai entendu crier, nota-t-elle d'une voix encore pâteuse de sommeil. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
– Oh Déesses, répondit-il encore tout pénétré de la vision d'horreur qui s'était imposée à son esprit quelques instant plus tôt et de la frayeur qu'elle avait diffusée en lui, si tu savais, c'était horrible ! »  
Il était nu, assis sur le lit, voûté en avant, les épaules tombantes et les bras bêtement croisés sur les genoux ; elle se redressa sur un coude, dévoilant qu'elle était nue aussi, et le fixa, impatiente d'en savoir plus.  
« J'étais un tyran, un assassin, j'avais tué ton père et je rendais tout le monde malheureux, et à la fin, je me transformais même en gros monstre et il fallait qu'un héros et toi vous me tuiez… »  
Zelda ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire, ébahie ; puis un sourire déforma subitement sa physionomie, et elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire avant de déclarer :  
« Mais c'est complètement ridicule ! Père est mort d'une pneumonie, personne ne l'a tué, et surtout pas toi ! Mandy, pourquoi crois-tu d'ailleurs qu'il t'avait désigné comme successeur ? Il savait qu'avec toi pour prendre soin de sa fille et de son royaume, il pouvait mourir tranquille ! Tu es un homme bon et un gouverneur avisé. Le peuple t'aime et je t'aime. Et qu'est-ce que tu as bien pris soin de moi !  
– Oui, admit Mandrag sans pouvoir à son tour retenir un sourire malicieux, et pas plus tard qu'hier soir encore, d'ailleurs…  
– Oh, petit coquin, minauda la reine en jouant ostensiblement la pudeur offensée, parce que moi je n'ai pas… "pris soin" de toi hier soir, peut-être ?  
– Non mais dis-donc, c'est _toi_ la coquine !  
– Tu m'as acoquinée… concéda la jeune femme aux longs cheveux de miel avec une expression énigmatique qui fleurait bon l'érotisme. Et dire que quand j'étais petite j'avais peur de toi !  
– Eh bien, reconnut le grand et robuste Gerudo, il est vrai qu'un géant barbu toujours vêtu de noir doit ressembler à un ogre de contes de fées pour un petit enfant…  
– Mais je t'ai toujours aimé, s'écria soudain Zelda. Oh oui, Mandy, dès que j'ai été assez grande pour comprendre que les ogres n'existent pas, je t'ai aimé. Même mon petit émoi pour Sheik n'a été qu'une passade, une attirance simplement physique, l'effet de la puberté sur nos organismes, mais le véritable amour, c'est toujours pour toi que je l'ai ressenti…  
– Mon aimée… soupira Mandrag dans une profonde bouffée de tendresse. Ma merveilleuse épouse… »  
Et soudain il sembla se raviser et enchaîna sans transition :  
« Au fait, en parlant de Sheik, si ce petit con ne revient pas me faire son rapport d'ici la fin de la semaine, il peut dire adieu à son salaire de ce mois-ci !  
– Et à sa petite fellation, ajouta Zelda sur le ton pince-sans-rire du plus parfait sérieux.  
– Oh, fit semblant de s'offusquer son époux qui savait très bien qu'elle plaisantait, toi alors ! »  
Puis il bascula, posa les pieds à terre sur le parquet, et s'apprêta à se lever, lançant :  
« Assez plaisanté, le jour s'est levé, il est grand temps d'ouvrir ces rideaux et de débuter cette nouvelle journée à servir le royaume et son peuple. »  
Et ce disant, il se saisit machinalement du dessus de lit pour s'en vêtir ; Zelda l'attrapa et le tira à elle ; Mandrag le tira, elle le tira plus fort ; ils se chamaillèrent un instant, et ce fut la jeune femme qui l'emporta, laissant son mari debout entièrement nu avec une exclamation indignée ; elle apprécia vivement ce que la chute du dessus de lit dévoila à son regard…  
« Mais enfin ! se plaignit le Gerudo.  
– Oh, comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu », le taquina sa jeune et jolie femme en se laissant tomber sur le lit bras en croix.  
Il secoua la tête avec un sourire entendu, et se détourna pour se diriger vers les rideaux ; elle en profita pour se redresser vivement et lui faire claquer une petite tape irrévérencieuse sur les fesses…  
Le malaise que lui avait causé cet horrible cauchemar où tout ce qu'il redoutait et détestait se produisait était bel et bien dissipé à présent, et Mandrag Ganondorf goûtait pleinement la chance qui était la sienne ; lui qui avait été un paria, rejeté par son peuple, venu là tête basse avec pour seul espoir d'être pris au service de quelque seigneur, était devenu l'intime du roi, lui avait succédé à sa mort, et il avait désormais tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer, une terre riche et prospère, un peuple fier et fidèle, la plus belle et aimante des épouses, le pouvoir, la fortune, les honneurs et l'amour…  
« Au fait, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, tu ne devineras jamais qui était le héros qui me combattait dans mon rêve…  
– Sheik ? hasarda la reine.  
– Non, c'était encore plus absurde, répondit-il pour ménager son effet. C'était Link, le petit fermier du ranch Lon-lon !  
– Le fiancé de la petite Malon qui nous livre le lait ? » s'étrangla presque Zelda. Et, après un éclat de rire : « Mais c'est ridicule ! Ce gosse ne s'est jamais battu, il refuserait de prendre les armes même si sa vie en dépendait !  
– Oui, c'est bête, les rêves, hein ? »  
Le temps d'échanger ces quelques mots, il se tenait devant la fenêtre, dans son impudique et séduisante nudité ; derrière l'épais voile rouge sombre des rideaux, la forme de la fenêtre se dessinait avec une grande clarté, et répandait dans la chambre douillette une luminosité tamisée diffuse qui laissait deviner le moindre détail et n'avait plus rien de nocturne ; malgré la lourde étoffe teinte, on voyait que le jour s'était levé, et qu'il serait radieux.  
Une belle journée ensoleillée de plus en Hyrule pour le plus heureux des hommes…  
Le cœur gonflé de joie et de bonne humeur, Mandrag Ganondorf écarta les rideaux d'un geste vif et plein d'allant et…  
…par la fenêtre, au lieu du jardin d'herbe tendre soigneusement tondue baigné par le soleil, en plein milieu d'une obscurité totale, noire comme la mort, seule visible comme en plein jour sur fond de ténèbres, une bête énorme au poil noir, à la crinière rouge feu et au faciès porcin le fixait droit dans les yeux de ses yeux jaunes vitreux en pointant droit vers lui un doigt griffu accusateur…

* * *

…et dans un cri silencieux et déchirant de terreur, de dépit et d'impuissante révolte l'élu de la Force changé en bête noire ganon disparut aspiré dans un minuscule point de lumière qui à son tour se referma sur lui-même et disparut.  
L'arrogante pyramide à degrés était redevenue la ruine effondrée de la tour d'Héra, l'immonde vieillard chauve, flasque et fripé était redevenu le bel et fringant Achille qui embrassa fiévreusement la pulpeuse Amélie, la statue de pierre s'était remise à bouger et s'en était allée étreindre dans ses petits bras d'enfant de six ans sa grand-mère la vieille Sigrid, les petits singes sautillaient et batifolaient à nouveau dans la savane pour impressionner la jolie petite guenon au pelage clair, la gargouille cornue et le ballon tout rond étaient redevenus deux gamins en quête d'une bonne farce à jouer, la famille de lapins avait regagné son terrier au complet, Lester le flûtiste était à nouveau assis à califourchon sur sa souche d'arbre pour composer une nouvelle mélodie, la terre était brune, l'herbe était verte, l'eau était claire, le ciel était bleu, les collines étaient des collines, les trous, des trous, les étangs, des étangs, et ce jour qui n'était ni la veille ni le lendemain s'était couché sans regret pour redevenir la nuit qui avait commencé et n'était pas encore censée finir et reprenait à présent son cours normal…  
Oui.  
Le jour où Hyrule avait cessé d'être Hyrule, le monde d'être le monde, et le réel d'être réel ne s'était jamais levé, n'avait jamais eu lieu, la nuit où les trois élus s'étaient trouvés face à face pour s'affronter se poursuivait normalement, tout était normal, le monde était normal, le monde était sauvé.  
Et comme pour mieux marquer la fermeture définitive du passage entre lui et l'autre, les six Talismans flottant en l'air en un cercle de lumières colorées cessèrent tout à coup de briller, et retombèrent au sol, inertes, comme vidés de tout pouvoir, en rebondissant et en roulant.  
Au même instant…

Tous les Kokiri s'étaient massés en cercle autour de la vieille souche d'arbre mort tout au fond de la clairière où ils avaient établi leur village au-dessus de laquelle Saria flottait nimbée de lumière, et ils ne savaient plus que faire, ne savaient plus que penser, terrifiés de ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ; seul Mido essayait, par tous les moyens, dans des efforts désespérés, de la faire redescendre à terre, la tirant par les chevilles sans la faire bouger d'un pouce, lui parlant comme si elle pouvait l'entendre, la suppliant de redevenir normale…  
Et c'est là qu'elle cessa de briller, reprit doucement sa position agenouillée auprès du tronc coudes posés dessus et mains jointes, comme si de grandes mains invisibles, des mains de papa pour sa petite fille, l'avaient reposée à sa place, et enfin elle rouvrit les yeux.  
Grande clameur de soulagement partout autour d'elle.  
« Enfin, s'exclama Mido avec une larme lui coulant d'un œil et un peu de morve d'une narine, tu es revenue ! J'ai eu si peur !  
– Tout va bien, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, ça n'arrivera plus, la guerre contre le méchant tout vert est finie. »  
À ces mots, les enfants présents se congratulèrent joyeusement, et Mido sourit gentiment à Saria en s'essuyant le nez du revers de la main ; elle lui sourit en retour, inclinant la tête, et lui déclara gaiement :  
« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu as changé. Tu n'es plus égoïste. Je veux bien être ton amie maintenant. »

Comme fou de douleur, Mikau ne trouvait plus rien d'autre à faire que serrer dans ses bras secs et musculeux couverts de tatouages le corps inerte de Ruto ; elle flottait, nimbée de lumière, si haut que même debout sur le lit, il ne pouvait enserrer que ses cuisses, et il avait blotti désespérément son visage contre son ventre nu ; il l'enlaçait si fort qu'il en tremblait, mais elle était raide et dure comme du bois, et comme tel ne bougeait plus, ne réagissait plus…  
C'est alors qu'il la sentit justement s'assouplir, comme s'affaisser sur lui, et il vit qu'elle ne brillait plus ; il eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un cauchemar…  
Il la coucha délicatement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, hébétée, et lui s'efforça de se donner une contenance ; il ne s'agissait pas non plus qu'elle se rende compte qu'il s'était fait du souci pour elle, quand même ! Ils n'étaient pas mariés !  
« Hé, bébé, lâcha-t-il avec une désinvolture savamment dosée, tu t'sens mieux ou bien ?  
– Oui, répondit-elle avec conviction. Cette fois ça y est, tout est fini !  
– Hein ? Nous deux tu veux dire ? »  
Ah le con !  
Mais comment est-ce que ça avait pu lui échapper ?  
« Mais non, enfin », s'étonna-t-elle.  
Il ne sut pas comment il devait le prendre…  
Elle parut soudain gagnée par une profonde mélancolie ; son visage s'était visiblement assombri…  
« Mikau, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix hésitante après un long silence embarrassant, j'ai couché avec Link. »  
Il prit un instant pour encaisser, sans la quitter de ses beaux grands yeux noirs, et s'efforça de sourire d'un air dégagé en répliquant :  
« Comme si je ne l'avais pas deviné… Ça crevait les yeux en vous voyant revenir au village tous les deux après le temple… Eh bien, voilà, tu as assouvi l'un de tes fantasmes de petite fille, ça n'a rien de mal, c'est plutôt sain au contraire. Maintenant que c'est fait, ce n'est plus à faire, tu n'y penses plus. C'est comme ça, en laissant derrière soi ses rêves d'enfant, qu'on devient adulte…  
– Oh, gémit la jeune fille à la peau bleue, c'est comme ça que tu le prends… »  
Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage ; tout à coup, n'y tenant plus, elle se jeta sur lui pour se blottir contre son torse, éclatant en sanglots muets qui secouaient ses épaules.  
« Je te trompe avec le premier bellâtre, et tu arrives encore à me répondre que ce n'est pas grave, que ce n'est pas mal ? Je ne te mérite pas Mikau !  
– Yo, calmos, bébé… répondit le jeune soldat à la peau pâle et tachetée en faisant un effort visible pour contenir ses émotions, entre colère et compassion. Tu m'as pas trompé, on n'est pas un couple, on a jamais dit qu'on devait être fidèles ou exclusifs…  
– Eh bien peut-être qu'on devrait ! cria-t-elle presque. J'ai honte ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je t'aime, je veux qu'on soit un couple, et je veux être fidèle ! »  
Poussant un profond soupir de soulagement et de joie difficilement contenue, il referma ses bras sur elle, en souriant et en remerciant intérieurement les Déesses.  
« Je t'aime aussi, bébé, mais tu le sais… »  
Et, n'hésitant qu'un court instant, il ajouta ensuite avec un sourire taquin :  
« Au fait, au plumard, c'était mieux avec lui ou avec moi… ? »

Criant sans reprendre son souffle d'une voix tellement stridente qu'elle en arrivait presque à s'étourdir elle-même, Aveilu exhortait et suppliait sa reine de reprendre conscience en gesticulant depuis un long moment, piétinant le beau tapis persan bleu et or au sol, prenant toutes les positions et passant par toutes les expressions, quand enfin elle la vit cesser de briller et redescendre lentement s'asseoir sur sa chaise, de l'autre côté du guéridon, comme si des mains l'y avaient reposée soigneusement.  
À son tour, la commandante en second des Gerudo s'affala sur sa propre chaise, vidée par ses cris, ses gesticulations et son interminable angoisse…  
« Par le con de Din, jura-t-elle en voyant Nabooru rouvrir les yeux, tu m'as fait vieillir de vingt ans ce coup-là !  
– Surveille ton langage, ma sœur, répliqua la belle femme à la peau pain d'épices et aux lèvres laquées de rose, car les Déesses ont fait cette nuit la preuve de leur puissance.  
– Je n'ai rien compris, confessa sa seconde. Était-ce là un effet de ton statut de Sage ?  
– Absolument, répondit la reine, et c'est pour la même raison que je peux t'annoncer que la guerre est finie ! Notre ancien roi n'est plus.  
– Ah ! s'étrangla presque Aveilu. Notre _Raj-el-Srir_ l'a donc tué ?  
– Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit mort, avoua franchement Nabooru, mais je ne sens plus son énergie magique malfaisante… Il vit encore, mais réduit à l'impuissance, je crois…  
– Ah, puissent tous les hommes être impuissants ! ronchonna la petite rouquine au nez pointu en habit rouge avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.  
– Au fait, mon imprudente et écervelée seconde, glissa malicieusement la reine, ce porc n'est pas le seul roi vaincu ce soir… »  
Et, voyant que sa seconde, yeux ronds et regard interrogateur, ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, la femme magnifique s'empara vivement d'une des pièces blanches disposées sur l'échiquier étalé entre elles sur le guéridon, la déplaça et en donna un coup sur une autre, noire, qui tomba, et elle s'exclama :  
« _Shah'k'mata_ ! »

Revenu de sa frayeur première à la vue de son père s'envolant en brillant, le petit Link, celui qui se faisait appeler Ptigoron, trouvait finalement très amusant de voir quelqu'un flotter dans les airs, parfaitement éclairé et visible dans la nuit ; d'ailleurs, il avait réuni une bonne demi-douzaine d'autres enfants, et tous s'amusaient follement à se servir du vieux Goron barbu et ventru comme cible qu'ils bombardaient de petits cailloux.  
D'autant qu'il ne réagissait pas et semblait ne rien ressentir…  
Mais parce que tout a une fin, le chef de la tribu de troglodytes cessa soudain de briller, se posa à terre et rouvrit les yeux.  
Le gamin se demanda avec anxiété comment son père allait réagir à l'idée d'avoir servi de cible au jeu de massacre, et s'attendit à recevoir un bon coup de pointure quarante-huit fillette à l'endroit le moins cuirassé de son anatomie, mais le vieux Sage du feu se contenta de sourire en émettant force onomatopées, avant de couper court à toute discussion par un péremptoire :  
« Ohw, j'avions faim ! »

Quant à Rauru, dans un sourire, il disparut tout simplement, sans un mot, s'effaçant dans une pluie de paillettes dorées : son âme montait au ciel, pour y goûter enfin au repos éternel du dernier sommeil mérité…

Sur le plus haut plateau des Montagnes de la Mort, Impa mit un long moment à se rappeler où elle pouvait bien être en s'éveillant ; le temps de retrouver ses esprits, elle constata qu'elle était affalée par terre sur un sol rocailleux d'où elle se redressa avec difficulté, encore vaseuse ; elle avait des marques de cailloux imprimées sur la peau partout où elle n'était pas couverte par ses vêtements, un goût de craie laissé par le sol dans sa bouche ouverte qui avait traîné par terre pendant qu'elle était allongée inconsciente, et la même douleur lancinante derrière l'œil droit à l'intérieur de l'orbite que les lendemains matins de grosse cuite au rhum…  
Et puis brusquement, tout lui revint : elle était venue avec ses protégés Link le Héros et Zelda la Sage affronter Ganondorf l'Ennemi, et celui-ci avait triché, en utilisant à mauvais escient la puissance de son fragment, ce qui avait forcé Link à…  
…oh !  
Non !  
Prise soudain d'un horrible pressentiment au souvenir de l'incident qui s'était déroulé, l'ancienne espionne sheikah aux cheveux d'argent se précipita vers le champ de bataille pour constater de ses propres yeux la situation, voir jusqu'où c'en était arrivé et s'il restait encore quelque chose ou quelqu'un à sauver, et quand elle eut gravi ces cent mètres de dénivelé, les cent mètres les plus atrocement longs qu'elle ait jamais gravis, ce qu'elle vit…  
…non seulement n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, mais encore _dépassait_ tout ce qu'elle _était capable_ d'imaginer…  
Car si la nuit était bien redevenue parfaitement noire, tous les êtres présents, comme nimbés par quelque puissance divine, étaient visibles comme en plein jour, comme Ganondorf quand il était sorti vivant des décombres alors qu'il était mort, photomontage de personnages pris en plein jour puis découpés et collés sur un décor photographié de nuit.  
En particulier trois silhouettes féminines qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrées, une à gauche aux formes affirmées d'une femme adulte, soulignée d'une auréole de lumière rose qui en épousait parfaitement le contour, une au milieu pudiquement drapée des lourds voiles des vierges, soulignée de même d'un trait de lumière bleutée, et une à droite à la petite taille d'une enfant, pareillement soulignée d'un trait de lumière dorée.  
Trois silhouettes qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrées mais qu'elle reconnut instantanément, sans qu'elle eût besoin d'y réfléchir un seul instant ni que quiconque lui souffle la réponse.  
Le cœur soudain gonflé d'une joie et d'une paix sans tache et sans partage à Leur vue, celle qui était Leur servante, dépositaire et gardienne du pouvoir qu'Elles avaient laissé aux mortels courut au devant de celles qu'elle savait être les Déesses ses créatrices, Leur rendre hommage.  
« Maîtresses ! s'extasia-t-elle, défaillant presque d'amour et de vénération à leur vue. Merci, merci Maîtresses de me permettre de contempler Votre gloire !  
– Impa Sage de l'ombre, répondit dans sa tête la triple voix divine, fidèle entre nos fidèles, gardienne de Nos commandements, tu as rempli comme il fallait la mission que Nous t'avions confiée, et Nous sommes contentes de toi.  
– Oh, mes Maîtresses, quel honneur ! s'exclama l'ancienne espionne en se prosternant.  
– Tu te demandes pourquoi nous avons permis que tu perdes ton fils, reprit la voix.  
– Maîtresses… commença Impa sans bien savoir qu'ajouter ; il n'était pas faux qu'elle leur en avait voulu pour cette injustice, avant de se reprendre et d'accepter de les servir malgré ça…  
– Nous comprenons ta douleur, poursuivit la voix. Sache que Nous ne l'avons pas voulu. Il faut qu'il y ait du Bien et qu'il y ait du Mal. Tout destin est écrit, et ce en fonction de l'équilibre qui doit exister entre le Mal et Nous. Le Mal a pris ton fils, Nous en avons retiré autre chose pour rétablir l'équilibre…  
– la transsubstantiation de la princesse, s'écria la nourrice. Sheik vivant, Zelda n'aurait peut-être pas vécu !  
– Ni toi, ni lui, confirma la voix divine. Tout arrive pour une raison. Vous, mortels, ne la comprenez jamais, mais Nous vous demandons de l'accepter même sans la comprendre. C'est cela qu'on appelle la Foi… »  
Impa sourit, sincèrement.  
« C'est un tel honneur que Vous me faites, soupira-t-elle avec volupté, de bien vouloir me dévoiler à moi simple mortelle quelques uns de Vos grands mystères divins… »  
C'est alors qu'un cri à glacer le sang la coupa net.

Le monde et tout ce qui y vivait ayant retrouvé leur état normal, Zelda, enfin libre à nouveau de ses mouvements, avait un instant pris congé des Déesses, le temps d'aller constater la gravité exacte de l'état de Link, qu'elle savait blessé.  
Quand son cri attira l'attention de sa nourrice, mais aussi des Déesses, qui pour être supérieures au mortels ne s'en intéressaient pas moins à eux, ce qu'elles virent…  
…eh bien…  
Genoux en terre, comme effondrée sur ses propres jambes, buste droit et tête haute mais les épaules affaissées bras ballants le long du corps et regard vide perdu vers le noir insondable du ciel, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux miel emmêlés et à la robe de satin encrassée par cette interminable nuit de combat, paraissant soudain toute petite, toute faible, épuisée et malheureuse, semblait suffoquer, incapable de reprendre son souffle, la poitrine comme écrasée par un poids insoutenable, insurmontable, le poids de tout le malheur du monde, sanglotant, hoquetant et pleurant en silence, lèvres tremblantes, épaules ravagées de tics, visage déformé, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme ces malades mentaux prostrés dont l'esprit a depuis longtemps déserté notre monde.  
Posée inerte sur ses genoux, entre ses mains gantées qui la caressaient en tremblant convulsivement, gisait une forme noire et calcinée.  
Une forme _humaine_ noire et calcinée.  
La forme humaine noire et calcinée qui avait été Link, qui gisait inerte, dont plus aucun souffle ne soulevait la poitrine…  
…et quand enfin Zelda reprit le sien, seul un piaillement d'oiseau blessé put s'échapper d'elle.

« …il est mort… »


	34. Chapitre 33: Victoire!

Son cœur se serrant douloureusement soudain sous le coup d'une horrible appréhension, Impa toute tremblante d'un mauvais pressentiment se précipita vers sa protégée en retenant son souffle, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se trompait pas, mais elle ne se faisait aucune illusion ; et quand elle parvint à sa hauteur, elle sut, envahie aussitôt de ce vertige poignant qu'on ressent devant l'irréparable, saisie d'horreur et de chagrin.  
Entre les mains de la princesse, ce n'était plus Link qui gisait inerte, mais son corps, un cadavre, défiguré, mutilé, noir et méconnaissable ; il n'était plus que lambeaux de peau noircie racornie comme du parchemin laissant à nu sa chair en charpie rongée profondément par les flammes, un pantin de sang et de cendres, et de ses cheveux blonds partis en fumée et des traits fins de son beau visage atrocement brûlé, il ne restait rien…  
Quant à Zelda, tout son corps tressautait de sanglots, ses bras retombaient lourdement sans pouvoir esquisser un geste cohérent chaque fois qu'elle entreprenait de bouger, et ses lèvres distordues par une grimace désespérée de détresse et d'incompréhension tremblaient sans parvenir à articuler un son intelligible. Elle n'était plus capable ni de bouger, ni de parler, ni de réagir ; on dirait aujourd'hui qu'elle était en état de choc…  
Tournant vers sa nourrice saisie de pitié des yeux rougis baignés de larmes, elle désigna Link mort d'un pauvre geste de la main qui retomba lourdement sur sa cuisse en bredouillant des amorces avortées de plaintes inaudibles ; elle secouait la tête de droite à gauche, d'un air de vouloir dire "ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, non !" sans parvenir à le faire sortir ; elle donnait l'impression de se laisser aller comme si elle avait tout perdu, jusqu'au sens même de la vie, de ne plus se rendre compte de rien et d'avoir tout occulté, tout oublié, qui elle était, où elle était, en présence de qui, hormis le corps sans vie entre ses bras…  
Joignant les mains devant la bouche avec un frisson, fugacement assaillie de pensées tristes, pénibles et angoissantes, la femme sheikah en habit bleu s'agenouilla auprès de sa pupille, impuissante et découragée, amère ; parvenir à lui adresser une parole lui demanda un effort physique et moral, une interminable hésitation et une profonde inspiration bruyante et comme écrasée par le poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur ; et enfin elle souffla, comme s'échappant d'elle :  
« C'est fini. Laisse-le, c'est fini. »  
Tendant une main hésitante, elle tenta de prendre la jeune fille par les épaules ; elle ne l'en empêcha pas, mais refusa de bouger, secouant la tête en geignant et en soufflant, le visage en larmes.  
Tout à coup, les trois incarnations baignées de lumière des Déesses étaient devant elles.  
Zelda leva les yeux vers Elles, implorants, voilés d'incompréhension et de dépit, en poussant un râle enroué, leur désignant le cadavre en soulevant mollement deux mains qui retombèrent d'autant lourdement, avant de hausser les épaules en secouant la tête, geignant sans discontinuer…  
« …pourquoi… ? »  
Ça semblait être le seul mot qu'elle fût encore capable d'articuler dans sa plainte lancinante, ça, et "non" et "c'est pas vrai" ; et pour qu'elle omette la négation…  
« Pourquoi ? répéta la triple voix divine par les lèvres de la jeune fille en bleu qui incarnait Nayru. Il te faut une raison ? La raison est toujours la même : ce qui doit arriver arrive. »  
Ces paroles parurent frapper la jeune princesse comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac, la piqûre brûlante d'un aiguillon venimeux attisant sa douleur jusqu'à lui faire atteindre un degré insupportable ; elle poussa un long cri où l'on entendait se mêler le chagrin, la colère, le refus, la révolte ; apparemment, c'en était trop ; cette absurdité était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, elle craquait.  
« Mais non, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix engluée de larmes, ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est _pas juste_ ! Ce n'est pas le gentil qui meurt et le méchant qui reste en vie ! Il se battait pour le bien, et a consacré sa vie entière à cela, il n'aurait pas dû mourir, il ne le méritait pas ! Il a passé plus de sept ans à laisser de côté ses désirs et ses besoins, à se priver, à souffrir et à se battre au péril de sa vie pour Vous servir, et sa récompense est de mourir ? Mourir sans avoir vécu ? Perdre la vie après Vous l'avoir consacrée ? Sa récompense c'est _ça_ ? Mourir pour Vous satisfaire ? Eh bien j'espère que Vous êtes satisfaites ! »  
Saisie d'effroi à l'instant où ces paroles blasphématoires, insultes envers la divinité même des Déesses créatrices et toutes-puissantes, parvinrent à ses oreilles, sa nourrice se précipita sur la jeune fille pour l'attraper par les épaules et la secouer vigoureusement, ne se retenant que de peu de la gifler à toute volée, lui bêlant presque d'une voix stridente chevrotant de la crainte du châtiment divin avec les yeux ronds et fous :  
« Mais tais-toi pauvre folle ! Tu offenses nos Déesses ! »  
Effondrée, Zelda se laissait secouer sans réaction en pleurant doucement…  
« En effet, approuva la voix des Déesses à nouveau par la bouche de l'incarnation de Nayru. Ton peu de foi Nous déçoit. Nous crois-tu injustes ? Nous crois-tu impuissantes ?  
– Alors regarde, femme de peu de foi, renchérit la triple voix en passant dans la bouche de la fillette en vert qui incarnait Farore. Et ce n'est pas pour Toi que Nous le faisons, car Nous n'avons rien à te prouver, mais pour Nous, car telle est Notre volonté. »  
La fillette coiffée de deux chignons d'un vert de buissons agités par le vent s'agenouilla devant le corps meurtri et sans vie de Link son protégé, avec un regard plein d'amour dont la vue serra le cœur de la princesse.  
« Feras-tu vraiment cela, Ma sœur ? demanda avec un air incrédule la belle femme gainée de rouge aux cheveux flamboyants qui incarnait Din.  
– Tu violes l'une des lois fondamentales de la nature, ajouta l'incarnation de Nayru avec un froncement de sourcils plein de reproches très humain.  
– Tu agis là dans Ton seul intérêt, renchérit l'incarnation de Din.  
– Oh, eh, zut, hein, leur répliqua l'incarnation de Farore en des termes et sur un ton dont la familiarité non seulement complètement humaine mais même tout particulièrement propre à un enfant humain et en tout cas sans rien de divin avait de quoi surprendre. Si J'ai envie de me faire un petit plaisir, On peut bien fermer les yeux rien qu'une fois sur les lois de la nature, et il n'y a personne au-dessus de Nous qui Nous en demandera des comptes !  
– Mouais, concéda l'incarnation de Din avec la même surprenante trivialité mais surtout un sourire complice et amusé, c'est vrai que pour un beau morceau comme lui, on peut faire une petite entorse à Nos règles…  
– D'autant, conclut Nayru sur le même ton de ne pas y toucher, que c'est Nous qui les avons édictées… »  
Une pièce de théâtre.  
Les trois Déesses, les êtres suprêmes parfaits et tellement au-dessus des mortels, venaient de jouer une pièce de théâtre.  
Elles venaient de jouer les rôles de trois femmes quelconques sœurs les unes des autres, de prétendre l'hésitation, de feindre une délibération difficile et houleuse, de simuler un désaccord entre ces trois sœurs, et de réciter le texte correspondant avec le langage qui s'y prêtait ; Elles venaient de jouer l'humanité…  
…et c'est là que Zelda comprit enfin soudain, pleine de honte envers elle-même et de reconnaissance envers Elles, jusqu'où allait vraiment Leur infinie bonté : alors qu'elle Les insultait, Elles lui offraient un cadeau ; alors qu'elle entachait l'infini immaculé de Leur perfection divine de ses affres pathétiques de minuscule créature mortelle et limitée, Elles n'écrasaient pas ses affres pathétiques de minuscule créature mortelle et limitée sous l'infini immaculé de Leur perfection divine, mais lui offraient au contraire de s'abaisser à son niveau de créature, les Créatrices condescendant à leur créature, offrant à son esprit une perception compréhensible et rassurante, la présence d'amies venues la consoler et non l'immanence de supérieures décidant de son destin sans la consulter, lui prouvant sans le lui démontrer ni même le lui dire Leur amour pour elle et pour toutes Leurs créatures…  
Au même instant, l'incarnation de Farore imposait les mains au cadavre de Link.  
Alors, devant les yeux émerveillés d'Impa et de Zelda, les crevasses rougeâtres de sa chair en charpie commencèrent à se combler, ses cloques à dégonfler et s'estomper, ses lambeaux de peau noircie à se plaquer contre sa chair, s'étendre et la recouvrir en reprenant peu à peu une teinte rosée puis de plus en plus hâlée, d'abord comme un voile posé sur ses blessures et mal ajusté, puis y adhérant de mieux en mieux pour reprendre sa densité, son épaisseur et son aspect normaux, ses oreilles fondues comme de la cire de bougie à se rallonger et reprendre leur jolie forme de conque, délicatement enroulée autour du conduit et s'allongeant en pointe à l'autre bout, son anneau d'or se reforgeant même dans un bref éclair de feu à son lobe gauche, son nez à reprendre sa longueur et se retrousser légèrement à son bout pointu, la chair pleine et pulpeuse à se masser par-dessus ses dents pour former deux lèvres charnues, sensuelles et bien dessinées, et déjà un duvet d'un blond d'or scintillant repoussait sur son crâne.  
Le feu s'étant propagé à toute la surface de ses vêtements à l'exception de ses bottes et du bas de ses chausses de lin qui en dépassait piteusement, il était entièrement nu au-dessus des genoux, offrant à leur vue la splendeur de son jeune corps athlétique et parfait et de son indubitable et imposante virilité ; étouffant un petit rire flûté, la fillette qui incarnait la Déesse du Courage fit un clin d'œil en direction du sexe, et les filoches de lin aux extrémités brûlées qui dépassaient des bottes de cuir s'allongèrent, se mirent à se croiser, se tisser, remontant peu à peu le long de ses cuisses musclées, et en un instant un pantalon de lin crème tout neuf remontait jusqu'au nombril du jeune homme, habillant sa nudité ; et, parce qu'il portait encore sa tunique verte, bien que tachée et déchirée par endroits, avant que les flammes ne le touchent, sa tunique verte réapparut sur lui, aussi tachée et déchirée par endroits, et même sa ceinture et le holster de son arme passé en bandoulière ; il avait repris son aspect d'avant sa mort à l'identique.  
Dans l'intervalle, ses cils et ses sourcils avaient repoussé et le duvet blond sur sa tête s'était épaissi en une opulente chevelure peut-être juste un peu plus dorée et un peu plus ébouriffée qu'avant…  
« Bien, se félicita l'incarnation physique de Farore avec un sourire satisfait. Le corps est exactement comme il faut, voyons pour l'âme à présent…  
– Si elle s'est déjà échappée jusqu'au Ciel, lui glissa à l'oreille l'incarnation de Din gainée de rouge, ce sera vraiment une violation des lois de la nature, Ma sœur… »  
L'enfant vêtue de vert parut réfléchir un instant, comme suivre du regard les mouvements un peu fous de quelque chose qu'elle seule aurait vu, puis son visage s'éclaira.  
« Non, se réjouit-elle. Soyez contentes, Mes sœurs, la morale est sauve : il n'y aura pas de résurrection, car son âme est encore parmi nous.  
– Il est fort, approuva l'incarnation de Nayru drapée de bleu, il s'est accroché de toute sa volonté malgré son corps en cendres. Qu'il en soit récompensé ! »  
À ces mots, la fillette en tunique verte qui incarnait Farore invita d'un signe de la main cette entité qu'elle était seule à voir et qu'elle suivait des yeux à approcher ; c'est alors que la princesse d'Hyrule et sa nourrice sursautèrent en voyant se diriger vers leur petit groupe, d'un pas lent mais décidé, un loup doré, si doré, si brillant, qu'il semblait fait de lumière pure ; si ses yeux scintillaient du rouge flamboyant de deux rubis, on reconnaissait en lui sans qu'aucun doute soit possible le beau loup dont Link avait pris l'apparence sous l'effet du pouvoir de la Triforce, et comme pour le confirmer, il réitéra le tour sur lui même en s'appliquant à ne pas s'emmêler les pattes avec les yeux ronds, jappant gentiment en laissant pendre sa langue, par lequel il avait tenté de faire comprendre à Zelda qu'il était bien Link…  
Son âme éternelle !  
C'était l'âme du Héros qu'elles voyaient devant elles reflétée sous cette forme !  
Celle d'un animal noble et fort…  
Le loup de lumière s'arc-bouta sur ses pattes, et bondit droit sur le corps inerte du jeune homme ; quand il l'atteignit, il s'y fondit, dans un aveuglant éclair de lumière dorée, et quand la lumière se dissipa, Zelda et sa nourrice purent voir la poitrine de Link se soulever, puis s'abaisser, et se soulever encore, et encore, et encore…  
…il respirait !  
Il était vivant !  
« Oh, merci, merci Déesses », s'écria la jeune princesse tout à coup submergée d'une joie à la mesure de son chagrin de l'instant d'avant.  
C'est-à-dire qu'au soulagement de voir son ami sauvé s'ajoutaient la jubilation redoublée de voir une situation qu'on croit irréversible se retourner finalement au dernier moment contre toute attente, et l'émerveillement d'avoir assisté à un miracle, au sens propre.  
Et si elle pleurait à nouveau, cette fois c'était de pur bonheur…  
À ses côtés, Impa aussi se laissait aller avec délice à un profond soulagement ; à présent qu'il était là, devant elle, bien vivant, elle réalisait qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de perdre Link, d'abord parce que c'aurait été comme perdre son fils une deuxième fois, perdre un autre enfant, et ensuite parce que la douleur de sa pupille, presque sa fille, son enfant, le dernier qui lui restait, lui aurait été insoutenable…  
Les deux femmes riaient et pleuraient, trépignant, et face à elles, les trois silhouettes baignées de lumière qui servaient d'enveloppes physiques à la toute-puissance des Déesses prenaient plaisir de leur plaisir, les regardant exulter avec le même regard attendri et plein de bienveillance ; puis leur regard se reporta sur le Héros ressuscité.  
« Pas étonnant que tous et toutes l'aiment, l'admirent et tiennent à lui, commenta l'incarnation vêtue de rouge de Din. Il est beau. Très beau. Mes sœurs, n'est-il pas le plus beau et le meilleur que Nous ayons jamais fait pour les siècles des siècles ?  
– Je le crois en effet, approuva l'incarnation vêtue de bleu de Nayru. Déesse du Courage, Ma sœur, tu as particulièrement réussi Ton élu cette fois. »  
Zelda approuvait en silence, souriant à cette nouvelle démonstration de tendresse envers Leurs créatures de la part des Déesses…  
« Je choisis en effet les meilleurs parents possibles pour mettre au monde le meilleur futur Héros possible, expliqua l'incarnation vêtue de vert de Farore. »  
Cette fois au contraire, la jeune princesse d'Hyrule tiqua.  
« Comment, ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'enquérir, Vous voulez dire que Vous avez orchestré la venue au monde de Votre élu ? Vous avez poussé ses parents à s'aimer et le concevoir, comme on croise les lévriers pour produire le plus rapide à la course ? »  
Si la Déesse du Courage au vent qui porte le souffle de la vie avait été la petite fille dont elle avait l'apparence, une simple humaine, sans doute aurait-elle explosé d'un fou rire…  
« Voilà que tu doutes encore de Nous ! s'exclama-t-elle avec indulgence, amusée de la méfiance décidément maladive de la jeune fille en robe de satin rose. Nous t'avons pourtant dit que Nous laissons à tout homme le libre-arbitre. Je n'agis pas autrement en ce cas. Je ne poussai personne. Tout ce que je fis fut trouver l'homme et la femme susceptibles de s'aimer et de concevoir un enfant ensemble les plus beaux et les plus pétris de qualités qui vivaient, attendre qu'ils s'aiment et conçoivent un enfant ensemble, puis m'assurer que cet enfant fût bien la meilleure synthèse possible des qualités de ses parents, et enfin l'élire.  
Hormis le choix d'en faire Mon élu, jamais je n'intervins sur sa vie, ni avant ni après ; lui seul a choisi de Nous servir fidèlement, de tout son cœur et de toutes ses forces, au prix de sa vie. La lui rendre fut Ma seule intervention. »  
Zelda hocha la tête avec adoration ; la bonté des Déesses ses créatrices et maîtresses lui apparaissait à travers leur toute-puissance même plus clairement que jamais, et elle s'en voulait et se sentait ridicule d'avoir pu douter d'Elles à ce point malgré tout son savoir, tout ce qu'elle avait lu et appris dans les ouvrages de théologie les plus pointus ; sans doute une fois de plus avait-elle fait fonctionner trop sa tête et pas assez son cœur…  
« Et il survivra à ses autres blessures ? demanda-t-elle confirmation avec confiance en désignant Link à nouveau.  
– Oui, asséna l'incarnation de Farore, il vivra. Je ne lui aurais pas rendu la vie pour qu'il la perde à nouveau aussitôt. Sa perforation au poumon est refermée, et à son réveil il croira simplement avoir exagéré la gravité de son état sous le coup de la tension.  
– Oh Déesses, remercia la princesse à nouveau en se prosternant, pardon pour ma mauvaise foi ! Que Vous êtes grandes, que Vous êtes bonnes ! Grâce à Vous, il est guéri !  
– Non, Ma fille, intervint la jeune fille qui incarnait Nayru. Seule la blessure qui allait lui coûter la vie est guérie. Les autres sont toujours ouvertes en lui, et tu le comprendras aisément : comment en effet s'expliquera-t-il qu'il ait été paralysé avec le dos brisé avant de perdre connaissance, et qu'il ne le soit plus et marche à nouveau à son réveil ?  
– Mais, Maîtresse, objecta Zelda le plus naturellement du monde et sans se douter de rien, cela n'aura rien de surprenant ni de mystérieux, nous lui expliquerons que Vous êtes intervenues en personne pour le guérir par un miracle…  
– Comment le lui direz-vous si vous-mêmes l'ignorez ? » minauda l'incarnation de la Déesse de la Sagesse tandis que ses deux sœurs revenaient se placer de part et d'autre d'elle avec le même sourire énigmatique.  
L'ignorer… ?  
Mais que voulaient-Elles dire ?  
Ce fut Impa qui comprit la première ; se jetant aussitôt à terre à Leurs pieds, elle s'empressa d'implorer les Déesses d'une voix soudain comme étranglée de tristesse :  
« Non, pitié, Maîtresses ! Vous rencontrer est le plus grand honneur au monde et nous comblerait de bonheur jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, ne nous en privez pas, je Vous en prie ! »  
Zelda comprit à son tour, et sentit son cœur se serrer de regret et de tristesse, comme si quelque chose en elle s'en était allé en lui laissant un grand vide.  
« Pitié, Maîtresses, supplia-t-elle à son tour en joignant les mains, pourquoi voulez-Vous effacer notre mémoire ? Nous sommes si heureuses d'avoir pu contempler Vos visages glorieux, pourquoi nous en priver ?  
– Vous ne serez privées de rien, asséna la triple voix, les trois incarnations physiques du divin retrouvant tout à coup leur dimension supérieure surnaturelle et incompréhensible sans plus rien d'humain. On ne peut se sentir privé de ce qu'on n'avait pas, on ne peut regretter ce qu'on ne connaît pas. Vous ne Nous regretterez pas, car vous ne Nous connaîtrez pas. C'est ainsi. Aucun mortel n'est censé contempler la face des Déesses. À votre réveil, vous aurez oublié l'avoir contemplée, et cette anomalie sera rectifiée. Nous avons parlé. »  
Le temps que Zelda tende vers Elles une main implorante en essayant de Leur adresser une dernière supplique…

…

…à quatre pattes sur le sol de pierre rouge poussiéreux une main bêtement tendue devant elle dans le vide, Zelda mit un petit moment à reprendre ses esprits et se rappeler où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle y faisait ; ah, oui ; elle avait réussi à toucher la Triforce la première ; ce qui expliquait sa main tendue devant elle.  
Mais la Triforce… ?  
Ah, oui.  
Disparue après avoir exaucé son souhait, en toute logique.  
Et…  
…Ganondorf avec elle !  
Oh Déesses merci !  
Ganondorf avait été aspiré dans le passage entre les mondes ! Ganondorf avait disparu ! Ganondorf ne reviendrait pas, jamais ! Leur ennemi, ennemi d'Hyrule, de tous les hommes, du monde entier, ne reviendrait jamais, le monde était sauvé !  
Comme elle l'avait souhaité…  
Elle sursauta tout à coup.  
Link ?  
Allongé par terre non loin d'elle, évanoui, blessé, mais vivant.  
Impa ?  
Elle se retourna pour la chercher du regard, et n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, tombant nez à nez avec sa nourrice, agenouillée derrière elle sur le sol de pierres avec un air hébété.  
Ils étaient là tous les trois.  
Et ils étaient vivants !  
Ils avaient gagné et ils étaient vivants !  
Et comme pour célébrer leur réussite, l'aube se levait enfin, chassant cette horrible et interminable nuit de souffrances et de cauchemar en colorant le ciel d'une blancheur rosée dont la faible clarté commençait à peine à dessiner le monde autour d'eux.  
« Link ! s'exclama la jeune princesse en exerçant une pression sur l'épaule valide de son ami. Réveille-toi, je t'en prie ! Nous avons gagné ! Link ! »  
Le Héros du temps émit un murmure et ouvrit ses beaux yeux bleus ; il les fit d'abord un instant rouler comme sans parvenir à identifier ce qu'ils renvoyaient à son cerveau, puis il les fixa sur le visage de Zelda, et sourit.  
« …pardon de t'avoir traitée de dinde… »  
La jeune fille éclata d'un rire fou à ces mots, comme explosant de joie et de soulagement, et se blottit fiévreusement contre la poitrine de son ami, qui passa son seul bras valide par-dessus ses épaules ; riant aussi, Impa se précipita vers ses deux protégés, ses enfants comme elle se plaisait à les appeler, et les enlaça à son tour.  
Ils étaient là tous les trois affalés par terre sur le sol de pierre de la montagne dans la lueur blanche du petit matin à rire, exulter, s'enlacer et se congratuler et Link…  
…pleurait.  
Tout à coup, comme si tout le poids du monde qu'il portait seul depuis si longtemps s'était envolé avec la fin de sa mission, il pleurait.  
Comme un enfant.  
L'enfant qu'il était, après tout, à son âge, un enfant, déjà presque un homme mais encore un enfant, un enfant épuisé et vidé, un enfant qui n'avait pas eu d'enfance, passant sept ans à souffrir et tout sacrifier, un enfant qui n'avait eu que sa mission et n'avait plus rien à présent qu'il l'avait accomplie, un enfant qui savait qu'il avait toute sa vie devant lui mais qu'il la passerait dans un fauteuil roulant, et ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire…  
…mais un enfant qui avait vaincu le mal et s'en était tiré vivant.

* * *

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre.  
Dans tous les villages par lesquels ils étaient passés, toutes les fermes isolées qu'ils avaient croisées en chemin, la liesse avait été telle qu'il s'était chaque fois trouvé un gaillard solide pour courir en exultant jusqu'au village voisin, à la ferme isolée la plus proche, annoncer à tous à cors et à cris que le tyran était vaincu et que la princesse et le Héros étaient de retour victorieux et bien vivants.  
Il devait être cinq heures quand Zelda avait pris la décision de rentrer à la capitale, et ils pouvaient fort bien y arriver vers midi en poussant les chevaux au galop ; alors la princesse avait commandé à sa nourrice de prendre le cheval noir qu'elles avaient autrefois volé à Ganondorf, qui se faisait vieux mais restait fidèle et robuste, et d'emporter avec elle les restes de l'armure noire du Darknut, qui pourrait toujours servir ou à défaut faire un glorieux souvenir, tandis qu'elle-même sanglait solidement le Héros épuisé et incapable de tenir droit tout seul sur le dos d'Epona –qu'elle s'obstinait à appeler Ponette…– et prenait place derrière lui pour le soutenir, et ils étaient partis, laissant derrière eux la Montagne de la Mort comme le souvenir d'un cauchemar qui s'estompe peu à peu au réveil.  
Les premières heures, l'aube à peine levée, ils purent progresser assez régulièrement, sans trop se faire arrêter par leurs admirateurs défaillant de reconnaissance, mais vers sept heures, le soleil s'élevant dans le ciel cuivré, les gens commencèrent à sortir de chez eux pour vaquer à leurs occupations, et ils ne purent plus traverser ni même longer un hameau sans croiser quelqu'un qui donnât immédiatement l'alerte, attirant tous les autres autour des héros et les ralentissant d'autant ; ils le prirent avec le sourire : il faut avouer qu'il y a plus désagréable à subir que l'amour et le respect…  
C'est lorsqu'ils parvinrent à proximité de la capitale qu'ils purent prendre la pleine mesure de l'hystérie qu'ils suscitaient ; il y avait à peine plus d'un kilomètre et demi de la porte d'entrée de la citadelle à la place sur laquelle était bâti le palais royal, mais un si grand nombre d'admirateurs et de badauds si désireux de leur rendre hommage, de les voir, peut-être même d'arriver à les toucher, se massaient autour de leurs deux montures en une foule hurlante et délirante si compacte qu'ils mirent plus de deux heures à le parcourir…

Aussitôt qu'un messager était venu en courant, échevelé et comme fou, crier par-dessus la barrière du ranch Lon-lon que le Héros était de retour après avoir terrassé le tyran, le cœur de Malon avait bondi dans sa poitrine, et sans réfléchir, sans même écouter les mises en garde d'Ingo qui avait compris depuis longtemps pourquoi l'évocation du Héros la mettait dans un tel état et de Talon qui ne s'en doutait absolument pas, elle avait lâché tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire, passé un châle sur ses épaules et couru jusqu'à la capitale.  
Elle le regrettait à présent.  
La foule la ballottait, la pressait, elle se faisait bousculer, marcher sur les pieds, elle recevait des coups de coudes, mais jamais elle ne parvenait à approcher la grand-rue par laquelle il était prévu que devait passer le cortège ; elle avait beau demander poliment qu'on se pousse, sa petite voix douce se perdant dans le vacarme qui l'assourdissait et lui donnait mal à la tête, sauter sur place pour tenter d'apercevoir un instant ce qui se passait au-delà des têtes et des épaules devant elle, non seulement elle ne parvenait à approcher, mais encore pas même à apercevoir…  
Soudain, la clameur redoubla ; elle comprit que le cortège passait à sa hauteur, et son cœur se serra tristement et douloureusement…  
Link…  
Le héros de tout un peuple, et _son_ héros, son ami, son amour et son amant, l'homme qu'elle aimait, auquel elle avait offert sa virginité, le premier et le seul à avoir pénétré son intimité, laissé la trace de son corps dans le sien, une trace en elle qui ne s'effacerait jamais…  
Oh, Déesses, elle devait le revoir, il le _fallait_ !  
Elle en avait _besoin_, physiquement, mentalement, un besoin vital, le revoir, même pour la dernière fois, lui dire…  
…mais les minutes passaient et, ballottée, pressée, bousculée, elle ne parvenait pas à avancer ne serait-ce que d'un mètre.  
Link…  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
Puis une autre.  
Les yeux, les sinus et le cœur lui brûlant soudain, elle baissa tristement les paupières, rejetant lentement la tête en arrière comme on se laisse emporter…  
…c'était fini.  
La mort dans l'âme, elle sut que c'était fini.  
Le cortège avait déjà dépassé l'embouchure de la ruelle où elle était coincée, et elle ne l'avait même pas aperçu…  
…alors, prenant une profonde inspiration pénible et oppressée, elle s'éloigna, s'en alla et, un désespoir plus froid que la mort s'abattant peu à peu sur elle, elle renonça à lui…

Sur le dos d'Epona, la princesse Zelda avait des frissons, enivrée par la ferveur de ce peuple qui était désormais _le sien_, celui dont elle était à présent la reine, la souveraine légitime ; le Héros du Temps, lui, blessé et fourbu, était au bord du malaise ; les cris, le vacarme, l'agitation l'étourdissaient et l'épuisaient, et chaque minute qui passait sans qu'il reçoive de soin aggravait un peu son état ; pourtant, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ces gens de le retenir pour lui témoigner leur reconnaissance ; c'était pour eux qu'il avait fait tout ça depuis sept ans ; alors il s'efforçait de rester droit sur sa jument et de leur offrir le spectacle le moins indigne de leurs attentes qu'il le pouvait, alors que sa seule envie était de se laisser tomber à terre et d'y mourir tranquillement…  
Son amie avait dû le sentir, car elle fit en sorte à cet instant de redorer le blason du Héros en train de sombrer ; lui attrapant le poignet gauche, elle lui leva très haut le bras en signe de victoire, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de sourire, attrapant même au passage le regard d'une jeune fille dans la foule d'un clin d'œil aguicheur ; à ces signes de la force et de la gloire de leur héros, les gens de Cocorico poussèrent une clameur de joie à tout rompre.  
Que la vue de ces braves gens faisait chaud au cœur ! La différence avec la réserve qu'ils affichaient sous le règne du tyran était criante : enfin ils n'étaient plus ces automates d'apparence humaine se contentant de survivre à chaque jour sans autre volonté, enfin ils étaient des hommes à nouveau ; la vie était revenue dans leurs yeux, et le bonheur se lisait sur leurs visages.  
D'ailleurs, les temps qui suivirent furent les plus heureux de l'histoire d'Hyrule ; il sembla à tout le monde qu'il faisait beau tous les jours, que les récoltes étaient excellentes et que plus personne ne pâtissait de la faim ni de la pauvreté ; le royaume était en reconstruction, et tout le monde avait envie d'y participer, dans une atmosphère de bonne humeur et de coopération fraternelle légère et lumineuse qui se humait dans l'air comme un parfum délicieux, les bâtiments neufs et les idées nouvelles poussèrent bientôt comme des champignons, il n'y eut jamais autant de mariages qu'au cours de ce printemps, ni autant de naissances que pendant l'hiver qui le suivit, et on peut imaginer sans peine parmi tous les enfants nés alors combien des garçons furent prénommés Link et combien des filles, Zelda !  
Kafei demanda Anju en mariage devant tout le marché, et ce fut la première fois qu'on vit la jeune fille rousse pleurer et dire "je t'aime", alors on sut que celle qu'on prenait pour une garce cynique cachait une jeune fille en fleur sincèrement amoureuse ; ils se dirent "oui" moins d'une semaine plus tard, et quoi qu'aient pu en dire les mauvaises langues jusqu'alors, Anju était en blanc…  
les Hyliens firent connaissance avec excitation avec les autres races partageant leur terre, les Gorons qui remportaient le plus vif succès auprès des enfants, les Zoras qui faisaient soupirer les femmes et les Gerudo qui laissaient les hommes sans voix ; le nouveau petit Arbre Mojo, qui avait recommencé à poussé aussitôt planté et venait de faire sa première dent, donna naissance à un nouveau Kokiri sur la fin du printemps, un gamin un peu menu, mais en pleine forme, et premier d'une nouvelle lignée qui assurait _de facto_ la survie du peuple kokiri ; et curieusement, il était blond ; on raconta longtemps dans le peuple du désert comment la reine Nabooru et son escorte venues en voyage diplomatique auprès de la reine Zelda avaient cherché partout avec angoisse le lieutenant Jameela pendant trois jours et trois nuits dans toute la citadelle, avant de la retrouver dans le lit d'un jeune soldat de la garde probablement plus embarrassé qu'elle ; la princesse Ruto, le capitaine Mikau et quelques copains fondèrent un groupe de musique Zora, celle qu'on appelle le rock'n'roll, où Ruto chantait sous le nom de scène de Lulu –le diminutif de son prénom, car après tout quand on le prononce sous l'eau, ça fait Luto…– et qui rencontra un vif succès, jusqu'au jour où un concert fut brusquement interrompu par un malaise de la jeune femme ; elle venait de pondre le premier de sept œufs ! Et à voir le capitaine Mikau faire les cent pas et allumer ses rouleaux de feuilles de tabac par le filtre pendant que le médecin appelé en hâte recueillait les six suivants dans la pièce d'à côté, l'identité de l'heureux papa ne fit aucun doute…  
Mais avant ça…

* * *

Son pauvre corps meurtri, torse nu, reposant sur un large lit douillet dans une jolie chambre aux murs pistache rehaussés de lambris d'un bois de couleur claire et chaude, tout un bataillon de docteurs débattait du meilleur traitement à administrer à un Link de moins en moins rassuré par le sort qui l'attendait…  
Ne reculant devant rien pour tenter de sauver les jambes de son ami, Zelda avait fait appeler ceux qui passaient pour les plus grands savants des environs, des messieurs importants chacun sommité reconnue dans sa spécialité, dont elle espérait que la confrontation de leurs idées ferait germer une solution…  
« La vie de chacun de nous est entre les mains des Déesses, déclamait un sexagénaire encore sémillant à la longue moustache touffue et aux lunettes en cul de bouteille vêtu d'une soutane rouge sombre et coiffé d'une mitre de cardinal de la même teinte, aussi je vous recommande de prier, mes frères, prier les Déesses pour la guérison de cette brebis…  
– Le mal est dans ses jambes, aboyait un vieux prétentieux complètement chauve avec une verrue sur le front et une bouche démesurée de crapaud vêtu d'une blouse bleu marine couverte d'un tablier blanc, elles ne bougeront plus. Elles ne lui servent à rien mais drainent sa force vitale dans leur poids mort. Amputons-les, et la vie reviendra dans le reste de son corps !  
– Le sang, chevrotait un barbon en robe jaune dont seul l'énorme nez rouge et couperosé dépassait de sa forêt de cheveux et de sourcils blancs comme neige, tout le monde sait que les maladies sont dans le sang. Il faut le nettoyer par l'absorption d'eau tiède et des saignées quotidiennes.  
– Dix "Notre Mère", trois "Je vous salue Nayru" et un "Je crois en Din" matin midi et soir tous les jours, et les Déesses le prendront en pitié…  
– Préparez-moi de l'eau bouillante et des serviettes, et je peux l'amputer tout de suite.  
– Il est très important de retirer au moins trois litres de sang souillé par jour, et de faire boire rigoureusement la même quantité d'eau tiède pour compenser.  
– Mais vos gueules ! » rugit soudain Link à travers la pièce.  
Parce qu'ils étaient les médecins, de grands savants bardés de diplômes, de connaissances et d'expérience détenant la vérité, et lui le patient, un pauvre être amoindri que la peur et la douleur faisaient délirer, à peine encore un être humain, ils l'ignorèrent ostensiblement et poursuivirent leur vain débat, parlant de lui comme s'il n'était pas là à quelques pas de lui…  
« Je suis sérieux, répéta le jeune homme blessé plus fort, d'une voix où s'entendait son anxiété, me touchez pas ! Il va vous arriver des bricoles ! Il ne me reste qu'une main, mais que Farore m'en soit témoin, je vais vous écraser comme des œufs pas frais avec ! »  
Ces espèces de vieux fous ignorants avaient manifestement l'intention de se servir de lui comme cobaye pour démontrer l'efficacité de leurs sciences, qu'il le veuille ou non ; ils allaient lui faire plus de mal que de bien, leur bêtise crasse en était carrément dangereuse, et lui, impuissant, bouillait de terreur et de rage…  
…c'est alors qu'une autre personne entra dans la pièce, d'un pas lent, nonchalant, exigeant qu'on lui cède le passage d'une petite voix aigre mais sur un ton parfaitement assuré.  
Une vieille bonne femme en robe et chapeau vermeils, long nez crochu et épais cheveux crépus de la couleur de la mousse des bois…  
…Syrup, la sorcière !  
La seule dont les remèdes se soient jamais montrés efficaces…  
« Allez, allez, lança-t-elle en traversant la pièce avec ce geste de la main qui signifie à qui il est adressé de s'écarter, du balai, vous voyez bien que vous vous fatiguez… »  
Les vieux sages importants et imbus d'eux-mêmes poussaient les hauts-cris, comment, une femme, une faible femme, si inférieure aux hommes, osait leur donner un ordre, prétendre faire mieux qu'eux, quel scandale, etc. …  
Mais la décision de Link était prise.  
Pour lui, c'était clair : seule la vieille femme aux vrais remèdes, préparés à partir de vrais ingrédients, choisis pour leurs effets avérés, était capable de le guérir, et serait autorisée à l'approcher pour le faire.  
« Je suis bien content de te voir, Syrup, lui lâcha-t-il en s'efforçant de relever la tête de son oreiller pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
– Moi aussi mon garçon », répondit la sorcière sous les regards réprobateurs des trois pontes ulcérés qu'elle ose s'abaisser à parler à un malade, ah ça, ce sont bien les femmes. « Et avant tout, enchaîna-t-elle, merci. Tu nous as tous sauvés.  
– Oh merde, s'exclama le jeune héros, tu es la seule dans cette pièce qui me l'ait dit !  
– Je t'en prie. Et excuse mon retard, reprit la vieille femme en fouillant dans le sac qu'elle avait descendu de son épaule, mais ceci n'était pas tout à fait prêt… »  
Elle brandit une flasque de verre contenant l'épais liquide d'un rouge clair et brillant que Link avait déjà vu, et goûté la veille à peine : sa potion !  
Sa fameuse potion qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie une première fois !  
« Ah, parfait, s'extasia-t-il dans un profond soupir de soulagement. Ça au moins je sais que ça va marcher…  
– Mouais, attends avant de te réjouir, tempéra Syrup. C'est l'autre gourde qui a insisté pour la préparer.  
– Maple ?  
– Ouaip. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait il y a trois jours dans l'arrière-boutique, _et je ne veux pas le savoir_, mais ça l'a toute retournée, la gamine… Depuis, elle se coiffe, elle se pomponne, elle étudie ses manuels de magie, elle écoute mes instructions, elle me propose de m'aider sans que je le lui demande, et le soir elle lit je ne sais quel stupide roman d'amour à l'eau de rose au lieu d'écouter du hard-rock dans son coquillage à potin ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai écouté à sa porte, et elle _pleure_ en lisant son foutu roman !  
– Je fais cet effet-là à la plupart des filles, se vanta très ostensiblement le jeune et beau héros dont les chevilles auraient sûrement enflé démesurément s'il n'avait été paralysé depuis le milieu du dos…  
– En attendant, je ne garantis pas que sa potion sera aussi réussie que la mienne…  
– Fais-lui confiance », asséna Link.  
Alors, avec d'infinies précautions pour ne pas endommager sa colonne vertébrale encore un peu plus, Syrup lui passa une main dans le dos et le redressa autant que c'était possible pour l'aider à boire le contenu du flacon, non sans en renverser quelques gorgées qui coulèrent le long de son menton et s'en vinrent tacher son torse nu imberbe et musclé.  
Quand il eut fini la potion, le temps qu'il l'avale et qu'elle s'écoule dans sa gorge, il fut pris d'un violent spasme, laissant échapper entre ses dents une longue plainte avec un visage défiguré de douleur, et les trois vieux barbons sautèrent sur l'occasion pour agonir la sorcière de reproches et d'insultes, trop heureux que les faits leur prouvent qu'ils avaient eu raison de ne pas croire qu'une femme pourrait faire mieux qu'eux…  
…aussi, inutile de dire comme ils se turent piteusement quand le jeune homme blond, retrouvant son calme, déclara d'une voix forte et claire :  
« Eh bien ma bonne Syrup, tu pourras dire à la petite que sa potion avait encore meilleur goût que la tienne ! Elle a mis des framboises dedans… ah, non, les filles…  
– Pff, des framboises… se moqua la vieille sorcière en levant les yeux au ciel. Oui, va pour le goût, mais pour l'effet… ? »  
Alors, sans dire un mot, prenant son élan en balançant les deux jambes d'un mouvement sec et puissant, Link bondit du lit où on l'avait étendu et atterrit des deux pieds sur le parquet, torse nu, le cheveu blond en bataille et l'œil bleu farouche, athlétique et magnifique, et les _deux_ bras levés derrière la tête, il se lança dans une gigue irlandaise aux passements de jambes éblouissants…  
…et peu s'en fallut que les mâchoires des trois vieux imbéciles se décrochent et tombent par terre tant ils étaient médusés et consternés…  
…Link était guéri !

Mais parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de trente-six heures, qu'il les avait passées à fournir un effort physique intense et continu, à recevoir des coups, des lésions et des blessures, et que même sa guérison accélérée, d'une certaine façon, était aussi un traumatisme pour son corps, Zelda lui proposa –après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à lui sauter au cou, l'enlacer, pleurer de joie et s'extasier de sa guérison– un moment de détente exceptionnel.  
Peu de personnes le savaient, en effet, mais il y avait au fin fond du palais royal un sauna.  
C'était une pièce peu étendue mais confortable, parfaitement aménagée ; autour du foyer, un trou à même le sol entouré de pierres au centre duquel la jeune princesse avait fait allumer à l'avance un feu qui flambait à présent de belles flammes hautes en crépitant, les murs étaient carrelés de bleu, et un banc de bois aux planches épaisses et resserrées, lisses et confortables, plantées à des équerres d'acier par des rivets, courait sur toute leur longueur, ne ménageant un espace que pour la porte d'entrée ; une bassine d'eau dans laquelle trempait une louche avait été apportée par les serviteurs qui avaient allumé le feu.  
Seulement couverts de serviettes de bain, le Héros, la princesse et sa nourrice y prirent place, et la jeune fille recueillit dans la bassine une louchée d'eau qu'elle versa sur le feu allumé ; un épais nuage de vapeur chaude et humide s'éleva et envahit la pièce, les saisissant tous trois d'une chaleur intense dont l'effet relaxant se fit aussitôt ressentir.  
Comme une douche brûlante, la vapeur du sauna défroisse instantanément les muscles et accélère la circulation sanguine ; mais à la différence d'une douche, la chaleur d'un sauna, dans l'air, tout autour et non en contact direct, fait également transpirer, éliminant les toxines pour purifier le corps, et sa durée supérieure, étalant le phénomène dans le temps, délasse plus profondément et plus durablement.  
Link en tout cas semblait vivement apprécier, grognant de plaisir comme un gros chat qu'on grattouille avec les yeux clos et le dos bien confortablement plaqué contre le mur…  
«Hum… marmonna-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Me serais jamais douté qu'une pièce comme ça se trouvait dans le palais…  
– C'était le jardin secret du roi Daphnis », expliqua Impa.  
La voir sans son justaucorps, son faux-col et ses pièces d'armure, cheveux lâchés, le corps ruisselant, enroulée dans une serviette comme n'importe quelle femme qui cache sa nudité à la sortie de ce moment à la fois de plaisir et de vulnérabilité qu'est sa toilette, était une vision vraiment surprenante ; et plaisante.  
On réalisait alors qu'elle était très belle ; pas tout à fait la quarantaine, ce qu'on appelle le plus bel âge pour une femme, où elle est mûre et pleinement épanouie, les hésitations de la jeunesse derrière elle mais la vieillesse encore très loin ; son corps était mince, musclé, plein de vigueur et de santé, et sa poitrine, deux globes ronds et fermes qui déformaient le tissu de la serviette sur eux, était magnifique…  
Elle n'avait jamais semblé autant femme…  
« Parle-moi de mon père, enchaîna Zelda. C'est vrai, j'étais si petite quand il est mort, tu l'as sûrement mieux connu que moi !  
– Mouais, approuva Link les yeux toujours clos et un sourire béat toujours vissé sur les lèvres, moi aussi j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur notre roi…  
– Tu dis que ce sauna était son jardin secret, reprit la princesse, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
– Eh bien… commença la Sheikah en cherchant ses mots. Disons que venir se relaxer dans son sauna était son plus grand plaisir. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'a fait installer. Vois-tu, il mangeait peu, ne buvait pas, n'avait que faire de l'or et des bijoux, ne s'intéressait pas aux beaux vêtements, n'a jamais connu d'autre femme que ta mère et ne chassait même pas si ce n'est quand il recevait un seigneur étranger que la chasse intéressait, non, rien de tout ça, mais son péché mignon était le sauna !  
– Hé, s'étonna Zelda, à t'entendre c'était un homme austère…  
– Non, ma chérie, corrigea sa nourrice. Un homme raisonnable, un homme sage. Mais il n'en était pas ennuyeux pour autant. Il avait de l'humour, d'ailleurs.  
– Encore, exigea la princesse comme une petite fille qui réclame des bonbons. Je veux en savoir encore plus ! Je veux le connaître ! Quel genre d'homme était-il ?  
– Quel genre d'homme ? »  
Alors Impa désigna Link à côté d'elle d'un ample et vif coup de menton, avec un sourire énigmatique.  
« Quoi, Link ? s'étonna Zelda.  
– Quoi, Link ? répéta celui-ci avec une voix de plus en plus ensommeillée.  
– Eh bien quand je vois Link, répondit Impa en souriant comme si c'était une évidence, j'ai l'impression de revoir ton père.  
– Son père était canon ? demanda le jeune homme sans ouvrir les yeux.  
– Un canon absolu, s'extasia presque la femme à la peau blanche. Il avait tout pour lui ! Il était beau, il était brave, il était sage, il était bon, il avait le sens de l'honneur et du sacrifice, c'était un bon roi et un homme bien. Vous pouvez me croire, quand il a été veuf, il y a _beaucoup_ de femmes qui l'auraient volontiers consolé ! Et même avant d'ailleurs… Ah ! Je crois qu'il n'y a pas une seule servante du palais, pas une seule dame de la cour qui n'aurait pas eu envie de se retrouver nue dans ce sauna avec lui. Et moi la première…  
– Oh, Impa ! s'indigna la fille de celui dont elle parlait en des termes si peu dignes de passer à la postérité. Enfin, voyons…  
– Je t'en prie, balaya-t-elle. Pas de fausse pudeur avec moi. Allons, je peux le dire à présent : j'étais folle de lui.  
– Impa…  
– Oui, ma toute petite. Je l'aimais. J'aimais ton père. Au milieu de tant de coups d'un soir, il était le seul véritable homme que j'aie connu, et j'aurais donné un bras pour rien qu'une nuit avec lui… Mais je ne me serais pas permis. Pour ta mère, pour toi, et pour lui, non, jamais, je ne me serais pas permis.  
– Eh bien tu aurais dû ! s'exclama la jeune princesse. …crotte ! »  
Impa sourit encore plus largement, profondément touchée par cette marque d'affection de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille ; n'était-ce pas là sa façon de lui faire comprendre qu'elle la voyait comme sa mère ?  
Elles se turent, profitant dans un silence religieux de ce trop rare et délicieux moment de vraie complicité le temps de remettre une louche d'eau sur les braises qui répandirent dans la pièce une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur moite.  
Soudain, la Sheikah sembla tiquer.  
« Hé, regarde ! » souffla-t-elle à sa pupille en désignant à nouveau d'un coup de menton le Héros du Temps.  
Plongé avec délice dans la douce et enivrante chaleur et le relâchement physique et mental, Link s'était purement et simplement endormi…

Après une vraie toilette dans l'eau avec du savon –en avait-il seulement déjà vu un ?–, le jeune homme était enfin parfaitement remis sur pieds. Sa blessure n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, sa fatigue et ses douleurs musculaires s'étaient envolées dans le sauna, et le bain l'avait lavé de sa sueur ; beau, il l'avait toujours été, et à présent, en plus, il était propre, et il sentait bon.  
« Au fait, Link, intervint Zelda qui s'était elle aussi toilettée et vêtue de sa plus belle robe et de ses plus beaux bijoux, je pensais à quelque chose, mais c'est un peu embarrassant…  
– Allons, on se connaît, maintenant, la rassura-t-il. Tu peux tout me dire, n'hésite pas.  
– Eh bien, dit-elle d'une petite voix, les yeux fuyants et les mains derrière le dos, tu as vaincu un ennemi très puissant et j'imagine que tu en es très joyeux. Or je crois savoir qu'une grande joie cause généralement l'excitation sexuelle aux hommes, alors si c'est ton cas et si tu as envie d'avoir un rapport sexuel, je peux demander à mes servantes de se dévouer… »  
Debout les bras ballants entièrement nu à l'exception d'une serviette enroulée autour de la taille pour cacher son sexe, Link ouvrit tout grand la bouche et tout rond les yeux sans arriver à émettre un son ni savoir comment réagir ; ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment de silence embarrassé qu'il finit par s'éclairer et éclater de rire.  
« N'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire hilare. Parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, fillette. Quel genre d'homme crois-tu que je serais si je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes pulsions animales ?  
– Dommage pour mes servantes », tenta de plaisanter une Zelda honteuse de sa naïveté. Puis, comme elle le voyait ramasser sa chemise aux manches arrachées et sa tunique déchirée et tachée : « Hé, non, laisse ça ; j'ai fait faire des habits plus convenables pour toi. »

Quand il se trouva devant, le jeune héros blond ne put en croire ses yeux…  
Durant la semaine de congé qu'il lui avait demandée, et croyez que la durée était un record pour un si bel ouvrage, son amie avait commandé au meilleur tailleur de la région une réplique parfaite de la tenue que portait Link depuis des années, mais faite dans les plus belles étoffes : la chemise et les chausses étaient faites de soie, douce et fluide, d'un blanc immaculé qui miroitait de reflets nacrés dans la lumière, et la tunique et le bonnet étaient en satin de velours vert bouteille scintillant ; les coutures, apparentes, étaient en fait des surpiqûres faites à l'aide d'une machine à pédale, sur deux rangs, plus serrées et plus solides que les coutures à la main ; l'ensemble était complété d'une paire de bottes, d'une ceinture à boucle en or, et d'une paire de gantelets montants, tous en cuir de veau foulonné bourrelé d'arabesques ; et quand le jeune homme passa ces magnifiques habits, sa surprise faut plus grande encore : ils étaient parfaitement à sa taille, et d'un confort total.  
« Mais comment as-tu fait ? souffla-t-il à mi-voix sur le même ton d'excitation que devant une femme s'offrant nue à lui. Ils me vont parfaitement… Personne ne m'a mesuré, alors comment as-tu deviné ma taille exacte ?  
– Hum, entonna la jeune princesse aux cheveux de miel cuivré sur un ton docte, j'avoue que ce ne fut pas évident ; mais tu n'es pas beaucoup plus grand que moi, bien qu'indéniablement plus robuste ; après t'avoir longuement observé au cours des quelques aventures que nous avions déjà vécues côte à côte avant nos préparatifs pour la bataille finale, j'ai réfléchi, et je vois que j'ai bien deviné tes proportions exactes…  
– Je n'arrive pas à le croire…  
– Et pourtant, c'est bien cela, tu ne peux le nier, répliqua-t-elle avec un air visiblement satisfait. Un mètre soixante-dix et soixante kilos dont quarante pour cent de masse musculaire.  
– Impressionnant, admit Link, tu n'es vraiment pas tombée loin du tout.  
– Oh, ce n'est pas cela ? interrogea-t-elle, un peu déçue.  
– Si, allez, presque. Un soixante-neuf, cinquante-huit kilos, mais quarante-cinq pour cent de masse musculaire.  
– Mais… ces habits te siéent tout de même, j'espère ?  
– Bien entendu ! C'est à peine s'ils sont un peu trop grands, et il vaut mieux trop grands que trop petits. En tout cas, ils sont très beaux. Je te remercie beaucoup, merci ! »  
Elle rosit de plaisir.  
« Eh bien, à présent que tu portes une tenue convenable, tu vas pouvoir te montrer à la grande réception que j'ai organisée pour fêter la victoire.  
– Pas encore, rectifia-t-il. Tu oublies qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai promis de faire, avant… »

* * *

Au fond du jardin sauvage entouré de murailles couvertes de lierre baigné de magie et de la douce lumière dorée des rais perçant le feuillage des chênes centenaires qui avaient poussé entre les moellons qui carrelaient le sol, le Héros du Temps, son arme légendaire et sacrée à la main, faisait face à la stèle de marbre d'où il l'avait retirée.  
Et oui, c'était bien vrai.  
Il avait fait la promesse de ne pas abuser de la force qu'elle lui conférait et de venir la rendre aussitôt qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin.  
Quelle noblesse de sa part…  
Aussi, c'est sans une hésitation, sans un regret qu'il leva Excalibur pointe vers le bas, les deux bras tendus, et l'abaissa, la fichant dans le marbre aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait.  
Le Héros du temps avait accompli sa mission, et son arme héréditaire avait accompli son œuvre ; il était temps à présent que les deux retrouvent la paix, passant le relai aux générations futures…  
Pourtant au même instant, en silence, en secret, au fond de son cœur, Link abandonna cette partie de lui-même avec une prière, un souhait inavoué.  
_Que plus jamais personne n'ait besoin de te retirer de cette pierre, mon aimée_…  
Alors la demeure éternelle et sacrée de l'épée de légende s'évanouit, laissant la place au jardin fleuri soigneusement tondu du palais royal d'Hyrule, au-dessus duquel le soleil venait de toucher l'horizon…  
C'est presque avec soulagement que Link remit la main sur le manche au cuir effiloché de Malika, sa propre épée, qu'on lui avait précieusement gardée de côté en attendant ce moment, embrassant une dernière fois le plat de sa lame rayée avant de la ranger d'un ample geste élégant dans le fourreau accroché à son dos, d'où il espérait qu'elle ne ressortirait pas de sitôt…  
…et enfin, il fut prêt à passer à table.

Oh, Déesses !  
Zelda avait parlé d'une réception ?  
Ce qu'il avait imaginé à ce mot était très en dessous de la réalité !  
Pour lui et pour la cour, les quelques rares membres de la vieille noblesse restés en vie et restés fidèles et les quelques tout aussi rares dignitaires nommés par Ganondorf qui s'étaient avérés intègres, son amie avait vu grand, plus grand que lui pauvre gueux ignorant le sens même du mot "luxe" pourrait jamais voir ; donnant l'ordre à ses serviteurs avant même de partir vers la Montagne de la Mort de préparer la fête la plus belle et le festin le plus délicieux pour celui qui en reviendrait vainqueur, qui que ce soit, elle avait initié un véritable enchantement de délices et de divertissements pour tous les goûts.  
Il y avait des jongleurs, des acrobates, des bouffons, des montreurs d'animaux, des prestidigitateurs, le rire et les frissons le disputaient à l'émerveillement ; tout un orchestre d'excellents musiciens réputés jouait avec talent des musiques de tous les genres ; quant au repas…  
Dès les entrées, c'était déjà à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête ; pâté, pâté en croûte, saucisson, salami, cervelas, jambon cru, jambon cuit et cornichons ; rillettes, foie gras ; quartiers de melon au jambon ; canapés de pain grillé couverts de fromage frais, de crèmes, de sauces, de mousse de crabe, d'œufs de poisson ; blinis tartinés de tarama ou de saumon ; fruits de mer, crevettes, oursins, moules à la marinière, huîtres ; biscuits salés, caviar d'aubergine, purée d'olives, légumes confits, yaourt à l'ail et aux fines herbes ; feuilletés au fromage, à la saucisse, à la viande…  
…mais quand vinrent les plats, il y eut de quoi devenir fou ; des quiches, des tourtes, au fromage, à la viande, aux légumes ; pour les amateurs de poisson, loups et daurades en croûte, sole meunière, sole à la sauce au beurre, saumon à la crème, colin en papillotes aux petits légumes, pavés de thon, filets de merlans ou de lottes, ailes de raie, et même un aileron de requin qui fit sensation ; et pour ceux, plus nombreux, préférant la viande, ça devenait du délire ; gibier d'abord, cerf, sanglier, et gibier d'eau ; oiseaux ensuite, cailles, pigeons, faisans ; saucisses, boudins blancs et noirs, andouilles ; et le bétail, surtout, à foison ; gigots de moutons odorants, côtelettes d'agneaux ; côtes de porc, grillées, à la citronnelle, porc laqué, rôti de porc ; magnifiques filets de bœuf fondants, rosbif ; poulet rôti, poulet à la citronnelle, poulet au caramel ; magrets de canard à damner un saint, charnus, leur couche de graisse poêlée formant une croûte croustillante ; toutes s'accompagnaient de petits légumes, carottes, navets, poireaux, de lentilles, petits pois, pois chiches, de semoule, de pleins bols de grains blancs et parfumés de cette céréale venue de l'Est qu'on appelait le riz, ou de ce tubercule récemment découvert dans les lointains pays de l'Ouest et apportés à grand frais, la pomme de terre, frite, sautée, cuite à la poêle dans la graisse d'oie et les lardons, de pains, blancs, complets, aux céréales, au son, au sésame, briochés, et le tout se nappait de toutes les sauces qu'on peut imaginer, à la baie de moutarde, aux champignons, au vin, au miel, au poivre…  
…les fromages n'étaient pas en reste, au lait de chèvre, au lait de vache, au lait de brebis, à pâte molle, cuits, persillés, du brie, du camembert, de la tomme, du gruyère, du crottin, du bleu, du roquefort, de l'époisses, accompagnés de toutes les sortes de pains…  
…que dire, alors, des desserts ? À côté des fruits, les pommes, poires, grappes de raisin, pêches et prunes, baies, cerises, abricots, melons, à croquer, en compotes ou en salades, les compositions pâtissières les plus inimaginables ; des flans aux œufs, nappés de sucre fondu sur le feu qu'on appelle caramel, et aromatisés avec cette gousse découverte dans les îles du Sud appelée vanille ; des tartes, aux pommes, aux fraises, tatin, en crumble ; des fruits à la crème pâtissière ; des meringues ; des petits gâteaux, babas, éclairs ; des pains d'épices, des brioches, des madeleines ; des galettes à la frangipane ; des biscuits, palets, boudoirs, spéculoos, petits beurres ; des préparations aux biscuits trempés, charlottes, tiramisus ; des gâteaux sophistiqués, vacherins, diplomates, forêts-noires, opéras ; des crêpes au sucre, au citron, à la chantilly, à la confiture ; des petites merveilles faites de jus de fruits et de glace qu'on appelait sorbets ; et partout, dans les crèmes, les recettes de la moitié des gâteaux, la garniture des crêpes, cette nouvelle gourmandise qui séduisait petits et grands, tirée d'une fève qu'on avait découverte dans le lointain pays à l'Ouest, le chocolat…  
…et l'ensemble s'arrosait de flots de vins rouges, rosés, blancs secs, blancs liquoreux, champagnes, crémants, cidres et cervoises…  
Quand Zelda jeta un œil vers Link à sa droite pour s'assurer qu'il était satisfait, elle sursauta.  
Il pleurait à chaudes larmes…  
« Mais Link, s'alarma-t-elle, qu'as-tu ?  
– Je n'avais jamais vu autant de nourriture de toute ma vie…  
– Oh… le cajola-t-elle avec attendrissement. Mon pauvre… C'est vrai ! J'imagine que tu ne devais pas manger à ta faim pendant toutes ces années où tu t'entraînais, fuyais, dormais à la belle étoile et chassais pour survivre, tu as dû te priver sévèrement… Eh bien réjouis-toi ! Ce soir, tout cela est pour toi, tu as le droit de manger ce que tu veux autant que tu le veux.  
– Ça tombe bien, gronda-t-il presque, parce que… »  
Et là, Link tel qu'en lui-même :  
« …j'ai faim ! »  
Et sous les yeux médusés et presque terrifiés de toute la cour et des serviteurs qui n'avaient jamais vu personne manger à moitié autant et doutaient jusqu'à ce soir-là que ce fût humainement possible, goûtant tous les plats sans exception et reprenant plusieurs fois de chacun de ses préférés sans que jamais son ventre ne tende son habit ni ne déborde de sa ceinture, il le prouva.


	35. Chapitre 34: Plaisir coupable

Il y avait longtemps déjà qu'Impa avait roulé sous la table et y ronflait comme un sonneur, quelque part entre les bras de Morphée et le coma éthylique ; la nuit était tombée, les chandelles avaient fondu, les musiciens donnaient des signes de fatigue et tout le monde avait trop mangé et trop bu ; on n'y voyait plus et on ne s'entendait plus…

Achevant de débarrasser de sa chair un pilon de poulet au caramel en faisant glisser l'os entre ses dents, il mâcha et avala avec délice, puis vida une dernière pinte de cervoise ; il avait l'air si bien, si léger, apaisé enfin et plus forcé d'être toujours si grave ; à côté de lui, Zelda ne touchait plus depuis un moment à son vacherin à la framboise, mais le regardait manger et boire, incapable de détourner de lui son regard bleu cristallin avec un sourire énigmatique…

Elle aussi se sentait soulagée et heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis son enfance volée, comme si on lui avait ôté un poids des épaules, comme si enfin tout lui était possible, tout lui était permis…

Link remarqua soudain qu'elle riait sous cape, un rire de fond de gorge, entre ses dents, qui secouait ses fines épaules blanches dénudées par sa robe ; il se tourna vers elle en lui souriant en retour, d'un air interrogateur ; alors elle repoussa d'un geste du bras gauche toutes les assiettes et les plats vides jonchés de miettes et de taches de sauce devant elle, s'approcha vivement de lui et déposa sans qu'il arrive même à réagir un baiser goulu sur ses lèvres.

Restant d'abord interdit de ce geste impudique et hardi de la part d'une jeune fille distinguée et qui ne l'avait pas habitué à une telle familiarité, il reprit pourtant une contenance ; il se sentait trop bien pour s'inquiéter du protocole ou des bienséances ; souriant avec indulgence, il lui souffla :

« Tu as trop bu, votre altesse… »

Mais elle le cloua en lui répliquant avec un aplomb et une morgue de véritable princesse royale en fusillant ses pupilles des siennes :

« Si tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que je fais, c'est mal me connaître. »

Alors, d'un geste vif et déterminé qui ne laissait pas de doute sur ses intentions, elle lui empoigna le sexe à pleine main à travers son caleçon.

Ouvrant tout rond les yeux, Link laissa échapper un souffle rauque et profond ; sans le laisser reprendre haleine, Zelda l'embrassa à nouveau, lèvres entrouvertes, lui glissant impudiquement la langue entre les dents ; il se sentit en érection complète dans sa main…

Rarement le désir lui était venu aussi fort aussi vite.

Une seule fois en fait.

Le jour où il avait enfin vaincu Nabooru à l'escrime et que sa victoire l'avait tellement excité qu'il l'avait presque violée sur place –avec son entier consentement…

Sous les yeux effarés des serviteurs voués quoi qu'il leur en coûte à ne jamais répéter ce à quoi ils étaient en train d'assister, en un instant, ils étaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille, enlacés, leurs lèvres et leurs langues incapables de se séparer, leurs vêtements glissant d'eux l'un après l'autre sans qu'ils sachent vraiment comment…

Et à quoi bon savoir, à quoi bon se poser des questions, à quoi bon résister ? Ils avaient trop souffert, trop souvent frôlé la mort, n'était-il pas temps de profiter de la vie ?

Dans l'enceinte intime et sensuelle de la chambre à coucher de la jeune fille, carrelage marbré, moulures de bois précieux, large et haute baie vitrée occultée de lourds rideaux de velours mauve, papier peint aux motifs roses, vaste lit drapé de mauve et couvert de coussins roses à la tête-de-lit plaquée contre le mur du fond, ils se faisaient face, nus.

Attachés en une demi-queue qui lui dégageait le front, les longs cheveux de la jeune princesse avaient la couleur ambrée et brillante du miel, et coulaient sur son corps nu d'une blancheur diaphane ; petite mais toute en longueurs, fine et étroite, presque maigre –encore que le festin avait joliment tendu son petit ventre–, de petits seins ronds, une taille fine et des hanches resserrées, le sexe rasé, un corps presque enfantin et parfaitement féminin à la fois des plus troublants, elle dégageait un mélange ineffable de fragilité et de grâce, une apparente vulnérabilité que ses gestes sûrs, son regard franc et la force qui émanait d'elle démentaient aussitôt…

Ses lèvres roses et humides esquissèrent un sourire sublime et ses grands yeux félins d'un bleu de rivière se mirent à briller de fièvre et de désir à la vue du corps puissant et magnifique de son amant…

Quand elle était Sheik, le frère d'armes de Link, ils avaient combattu ensemble, lavé et pansé leurs blessures ensemble, campé, mangé, bu et dormi ensemble, comme des frères d'armes, et elle l'avait déjà vu nu plus d'une fois ; mais par les yeux de Sheik, les yeux d'un homme, qui n'avait que faire d'un autre homme ; à présent qu'elle le voyait, pour la première fois, par ses propres yeux, les yeux d'une femme, brûlant de désir pour cet homme, ce qu'elle voyait la transportait de plaisir et l'affolait d'envie et d'excitation…

Elle se délectait de ses yeux du même bleu que le ciel, de ses cheveux dorés ébouriffés, de son sourire mâle et irrésistible qui ourlait sa lèvre supérieure et en marquait les commissures, de ses proportions parfaites, de sa silhouette élancée mais pleine de puissance, de ses muscles déliés, de sa peau brunie ça et là marquée de fines cicatrices plus pâles…

…et de sa virilité qui ne laissait vraiment aucun doute !

Lui prenant la main dans la sienne, elle recula, bras tendu, s'étendit sur le lit derrière elle en l'attirant à elle et lui souffla d'une voix étouffée de désir :

« Qu'attends-tu ? Nous avons une grande victoire à fêter. »

Il haletait ; pris de court, nerveux comme un petit garçon, il était ébahi et presque apeuré de l'assurance, de l'impudeur et de la sensualité ahurissante de cette jeune fille pourtant de bonne famille et vierge de surcroît, censée plus que nulle autre se montrer craintive et réservée en pareille circonstance, ébahi, presque apeuré, et totalement hypnotisé, fasciné, soumis sans pouvoir résister à sa beauté, à sa force, au désir brûlant qu'elle allumait en lui…

En un instant il fut sur elle, fébrile, impatient, et dans un grognement, d'un coup de rein vigoureux et presque brutal il la pénétra sauvagement sans autre préliminaire, plus vite et plus fort qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais qu'importe, il en avait trop envie et c'était trop bon…

Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir strident et retentissant.

Elle le voulait, c'était tout ; elle avait envie de lui, et rien au monde à cet instant n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'assouvir cette envie, rien, non, et plus rien d'autre au monde ne comptait, ni les bienséances, ni son honneur, ni même l'éclair de douleur qui la traversa au moment où elle sentit la masse longue et dure emplir son orifice, en repousser les parois et en épouser les formes et la profondeur dans son avancée impérieuse, douleur éphémère et aussitôt oubliée, sans commune mesure avec le plaisir qui s'empara de son corps et de son esprit…

Elle était pourtant vierge, à n'en pas douter ; Link n'avait pas tant de pratique, mais assez tout de même pour faire la différence : comme Malon, elle était étroite, ferme, presque raide, et il sentit clairement une légère résistance à mi-chemin ; mais comme Nabooru ou Ruto, elle était en même temps ouverte, trempée de désir, avide de l'accueillir en elle…

…à la seule exception du fragile et éphémère barrage de l'hymen, son sexe glissa dans le sien, plongea au fond d'elle sans le moindre effort…

Faisait-elle donc si peu de cas de sa vertu ?

L'empoignant par les hanches, muscles saillants, suant, soufflant, grognant, il se mit à la pilonner de plus en plus vite de coups de reins de plus en plus violents, et elle à gémir à gorge déployée, sans fin, les yeux mi-clos et un sourire extatique aux lèvres, secouant la tête, se la prenant parfois entre les mains, les posant d'autres fois sur les épaules de son amant, ses cheveux de miel volant autour d'elle, longtemps, fort, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à l'instant où elle ressentit comme un verre se brise en millions d'éclats, avec la violence électrique d'un coup de tonnerre, une sensation assommante, ahurissante, délirante de coup de fouet brûlant à travers tout le corps qui lui arracha un hurlement en faisant se resserrer brusquement l'étreinte de son sexe tremblant autour de Link qu'elle sentit avec délice se répandre en elle, chaud, humide, avec un long soupir rauque…

Il se retira doucement ; il était penché au-dessus d'elle, tête baissée, en sueur, ses cheveux d'or en partie collés à son front et à ses tempes pendant vers son visage qu'ils caressaient, et elle blottie entre les deux piliers de ses bras musclés ; il avait la bouche entrouverte, sa lèvre supérieure délicatement ourlée légèrement retroussée en avant, et elle trouvait ça adorable et terriblement sensuel ; il posa ses doux yeux bleus sur elle, craignant de lire sur son visage une grimace de douleur ou le masque de la honte, mais il la vit détendue, paisible, lui adresser un sourire sublime ; non, elle ne ressentait ni honte, ni douleur, elle était juste pleinement satisfaite d'avoir conquis l'homme qu'elle désirait…

Il prit alors le temps de la considérer plus en détails ; son nez fin et pointu, ses yeux allongés d'un bleu diaphane, ses lèvres très dessinées et son menton en pointe lui faisaient un visage de poupée de porcelaine, incroyablement délicat ; sa peau était claire, veloutée comme une pêche, et ne dégageait aucune odeur forte ; il posa une main sur un de ses seins, petit mais rond, tendre, moelleux, d'une douceur électrisante, et la sensation de sa main d'homme chaude, dure, râpeuse et sécurisante sur son corps ralluma le désir en elle aussitôt ; c'était sa main droite, celle dont la paume était enflée d'une longue et fine cicatrice en relief depuis que la reine des Gerudo la lui avait transpercée d'un coup de poignard, et quand le relief dur de la cicatrice accrocha son téton, la princesse aux longs cheveux miel sentit une vague de chaleur humide se répandre brusquement en elle à la faire gémir ; qu'elle était belle… il laissa ses yeux la parcourir et s'arrêter à son pubis parfaitement rasé ; soudain échauffé, il plia les bras et s'étendit sur elle, leurs visages tout proches et leurs corps plus proches encore, l'un contre l'autre, et quand il sentit contre son ventre dur et musclé le sexe imberbe, lisse et doux, presque celui d'une fillette, il se sentit instantanément envahi par l'excitation sexuelle, une bouffée de lubricité pure telle que sa main se crispa d'elle-même sur le sein qu'elle caressait ; Zelda en laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir ; ils échangèrent un regard, et elle s'exclama :

« Encore ! »

Alors ils recommencèrent, ils firent l'amour à nouveau, une fois, puis une autre, et encore une autre, et encore, et encore, et encore, lui sur elle, elle sur lui, couchés, assis, sur le dos, à quatre pattes, sur le flanc, sur le lit, contre le mur, des heures durant…

Complètement libérés, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre à corps perdu, et jouirent pleinement ; jamais Link n'avait eu l'occasion ni le cœur de s'adonner aussi entièrement et totalement à son désir, ni pris un tel plaisir, aussi longtemps, de façon aussi répétée ; bien que vierge, totalement novice, Zelda était insatiable, et extraordinaire, compensant largement sa maladresse, qui se dissipait d'ailleurs au fil des minutes, ou son manque de savoir-faire par une bonne humeur, un appétit, une sensualité et une perversité absolument bouleversants…

* * *

Il émergea confus et hébété d'un sommeil lourd et sans repos quand l'aube naissante blanchissant à peine le ciel au-dehors répandit dans la chambre à travers les rideaux translucides tirés en hâte une pénombre grise qui chatouillait l'œil sans lui apporter la lumière.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, se le frictionnant vigoureusement.

Il mit un long moment à se rappeler ce qu'était cet endroit…

…et s'affaissa sur lui-même en se le rappelant.

Oh la galère !

Il avait la tête lourde, un goût atroce dans la bouche, les traces des plis du drap imprimées sur la peau du torse et tous les muscles endoloris…

La chambre de Zelda.

La chambre de la _princesse_ Zelda…

Peu à peu, tout lui revint en mémoire ; il se revit forniquer comme un animal, et se rappela même avec un sursaut d'horreur s'être aventuré un long moment dans un endroit de son corps qui n'était pas celui qu'on utilise habituellement tandis qu'elle lui tendait sa croupe généreusement offerte…

La honte, le dégoût et la haine de lui-même s'abattirent sur lui comme une masse de plomb noire et glaciale.

Il déglutit si péniblement, si bruyamment, qu'il la réveilla.

Il l'entendit pousser un petit soupir et la sentit bouger tout à côté de lui.

Son joli visage allongé à la peau opalescente apparut au-dessus du sien, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, et ses cheveux de miel, en bataille à présent et légèrement ondulés, ruisselant autour.

« Zelda… » chuchota-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, et son visage se dirigea vers le torse de Link, sur lequel elle déposa une pluie de petits baisers tendres et coquins du bout des lèvres, et ses longs cheveux qui caressaient sa peau sur son passage étaient un contact si électrisant, si érotique qu'il craignit que le désir ne reprenne le dessus sur la honte et le détourne encore de ce qu'il savait désormais être son devoir…

« Zelda, répéta-t-il, arrête s'il te plaît… C'est mal ce qu'on a fait…  
– Mal ? »

Passant ses cheveux derrière son oreille droite d'un geste gracieux du bout des doigts, la jeune princesse se redressa au-dessus de son amant, appuyée sur ses coudes bras croisés sur le matelas.

« Qu'avons-nous fait de mal, Link ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton dégagé. Nous n'avons fait qu'exprimer notre affection l'un pour l'autre, nous donner mutuellement de la tendresse et du plaisir dans un consentement mutuel.  
– Tu es une princesse royale, geignit Link d'une voix étouffée, et tu étais vierge ! En brisant ta vertu, je t'ai déshonorée, et pas seulement toi, mais ton père le roi, toute la lignée royale d'Hyrule, le royaume et tout son peuple. Et si jamais je t'ai mise enceinte, je crois que j'en mourrais : placer un bâtard sur le trône, une tache immonde sur le nom de la lignée d'Hyrule… !  
– Non, Link, répondit-elle sur un ton calme, presque badin. Cela n'aura rien d'un déshonneur si tu m'épouses. »

À ces mots, il manqua de s'étrangler.

Il était tellement surpris de sa réaction et choqué de ses paroles qu'il douta un instant d'avoir bien compris et même que la scène fût bien réelle…

Qu'il l'épouse ? Lui ?

Lui, un homme de rien, un roturier, orphelin, d'origine inconnue, qui avait vécu en paysan, en vagabond, puis en soudard, dormant à la belle étoile, braconnant, croisant le fer et tuant, sans façons, sans éducation, grossier, vulgaire, souvent aviné, puant la sueur, la boue et le sang, qu'il l'épouse, elle, une princesse royale ?

« Mais tu n'y penses pas ! s'écria-t-il spontanément. Zelda, enfin, je n'ai _aucun droit_ de t'épouser ! Tu es une future reine, et moi je ne suis rien ! Un gueux, un soldat, un tueur ! Je suis indigne de toi !  
– Pas du tout, s'exalta-t-elle soudain avec un sourire de candeur délicieuse et les yeux pétillants perdus dans le vague. Tu es le Héros du Temps ! Un élu des Déesses ! Tu es bien au contraire le seul digne de moi, et le seul digne de me donner un héritier. Tu es comme moi, Link, de ma trempe, de ma race. »

L'aube était levée à présent, et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à poindre à l'horizon. La chambre d'enfant aux décorations rose bonbon, d'autant plus incongrue à présent, son complet décalage avec ses occupants et leur situation paraissant presque obscène, se nimbait peu à peu d'une clarté blanchâtre.

Les yeux rivés au plafond pour fuir la douleur brûlante de ceux de Zelda, Link transpirait en frissonnant nerveusement, la poitrine serrée et une boule dans la gorge.

Les paroles de la frêle jeune femme, qu'il lui semblait avoir brisée de l'intérieur en la pénétrant si fougueusement, tournaient dans sa tête en résonnant sans fin…

Non…

Elle avait beau dire, il se savait indigne d'épouser une princesse et de devenir roi, il se _sentait_ indigne d'elle et de ce qu'elle lui offrait. Il se sentait incapable d'être un bon roi, incapable d'être un bon époux, incapable d'être un bon père, incapable d'être un homme bien, non, il n'était qu'une brute, la façon dont il avait ignominieusement assouvi ses pulsions en elle avant de réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte le prouvait, il n'était qu'une brute, pas un homme bien, ni un bon père, ni un bon époux, ni un bon roi, et il ne le voulait pas, ne l'envisageait pas, ne le concevait même pas…

« Non, lâcha-t-il en secouant convulsivement la tête sur son oreiller comme un possédé ou un malade en plein délire, c'est impossible, non, Zelda, c'est non ! »

Si elle n'avait été qu'une paysanne, peut-être…

…et encore, cette erreur-là, ne l'avait-il pas commise _aussi_ ?

« Non ? répéta la princesse, incrédule, son visage se décomposant visiblement à mesure que le sens de ce mot lui arrivait au cerveau. Non, dis-tu ? »

C'est alors que, ses lèvres se pinçant et ses sourcils se fronçant, elle prit tout à coup une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue et qui lui fit froid dans le dos, une expression hideuse de dureté, de froideur et d'orgueil offensé ; l'expression hideuse d'une arrogante princesse toute-puissante qui s'apprête à exercer son droit de vie ou de mort sur son esclave…

Elle faisait presque peur à présent, et il ne réalisa pleinement qu'à cet instant qu'il avait offensé la personne qu'il ne fallait pas et commis l'erreur qu'il ne fallait pas, la plus grave qu'il ait jamais commise…

« Comment oses-tu ? cracha-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire non ! Tu vas m'épouser, c'est un ordre !  
– Arrête, bredouilla-t-il avec affolement, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'en donner envie !  
– Silence, tu m'exaspères ! Mais ce n'est pas faux », admit-elle sur un ton glacial. Et, ses yeux se faisant tout à coup deux fentes d'un bleu acier brillant et pénétrant comme deux lames de poignard et une espèce de rictus vénéneux poignant aux commissures de ses lèvres, elle ajouta d'une voix qui ressemblait au râle d'un animal en rut : « et je sais très exactement comment je vais t'en donner envie… »

Alors, jetant le drap qui les couvrait tous deux à travers la pièce d'un geste brutal, elle attrapa à pleines mains le sexe de Link, qui malgré la fatigue se dressa aussitôt, lui arrachant un cri étouffé de surprise, de honte et d'horreur ; insensible aux réticences de son amant, la jeune fille blanche et frêle aux longs cheveux de miel approcha impérieusement son visage du membre imposant et fièrement tendu ; il tenta de la repousser, mais à l'instant où il sentit les lèvres soyeuses et humides se refermer sur son gland, descendre en une douce et ferme caresse le long de la peau de son sexe et l'engloutir tout entier au fond de sa bouche, de sa gorge, puis remonter, la faisant glisser avec elle au gré de leurs va-et-vient, sa langue le lécher, de la surface, de la pointe, sur la longueur, autour du gland, ses joues se creuser pour mieux le happer, ses petites mains le caresser et le secouer, il fut traversé par une telle décharge électrique de plaisir bestial, presque douloureux mais tellement bon, qu'il cessa de bouger, de protester, de penser, presque de respirer…

Il était allongé sur le dos, souffle coupé, ses poings crispés serrant le drap de toute leur force et elle, à quatre pattes son joli petit derrière dressé en l'air, le visage et les mains sur et autour de son sexe à le masturber, le sucer et le lécher, et quand enfin l'orgasme lui vint, plus vite et plus fort qu'il l'aurait jamais cru, et qu'il se sentit se répandre –mais elle s'était écartée juste avant en experte avec un petit rire flûté ; merci Sheik…– si brusquement qu'il crut que son sexe avait explosé, il ne ressentit pas le plaisir attendu, car une seule et unique pensée l'occupait tout entier, une larme amère perlant de son œil sur sa joue.

_Je n'en peux plus de cette violence_…


	36. Chapitre 35: La Légende s'achève

La matinée était morne et nuageuse ; sombre et terne, le monde avait l'air d'un décor plat, sans relief, peint en trompe-l'œil sur le voile uniformément gris du ciel. Plat, gris. Et froid.  
Triste…  
On aurait dit que le monde entier ce matin partageait les sentiments de Malon…  
Triste, le teint pâle, le visage fermé, les yeux humides et le cœur gros, la jeune fermière aux longs cheveux acajou se déplaçait à petits pas, bougeait à petits gestes, comme pour se faire toute petite, transparente, disparaître…  
Oui, elle aurait voulu disparaître…  
Le moindre souffle d'air la faisait frissonner ; tout lui faisait mal, mal à pleurer, mal à vouloir mourir ; elle touchait le fond du désespoir…  
…la veille au soir, elle avait eu ses règles.  
Elle sentit les larmes couler à nouveau le long de ses joues.  
Sa nuit d'amour avec Link, sa toute première expérience sexuelle, avait tellement bouleversé son corps qu'il s'en était déréglé, et sa lune ne s'était pas levée… Alors un fol espoir était né dans le cœur de la douce jeune fille : un tel retard… oui ! Elle était enceinte !  
Elle était enceinte de Link !  
Elle portait en elle l'enfant de Link, l'enfant de l'homme quelle aimait, le fruit de leur amour…  
C'était pour le lui apprendre qu'elle avait tenté de l'approcher dans la foule la veille lors du triomphe. Mais qu'avait-elle espéré ? Pas même elle n'avait pu seulement l'apercevoir…  
Alors elle avait renoncé.  
Renoncé à lui…  
Au moins il lui restait son enfant, cette vie fruit de leur seul instant d'amour partagé qui grandissait en elle ; si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, lui le héros inaccessible, trop grand, trop beau, trop fort, trop bien pour elle, au moins aurait-elle un souvenir vivant de lui, la plus belle des consolations…  
Alors le soir en rentrant, quand elle s'était subitement sentie mal et avait sans crié gare souillé son jupon de sang, ne pouvant que comprendre à cette vue qu'elle s'était trompée, le monde s'était écroulé autour d'elle…  
Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle s'était effondrée sur son tapis et avait pleuré, pleuré à fendre l'âme, pleuré jusqu'à ce qui ne lui reste plus aucune force et qu'elle sombre dans un sommeil sans repos proche de la mort.  
Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi malheureuse…  
C'était son dernier espoir qui venait de s'envoler…  
Alors ce jour-là, c'était comme déjà morte, morte à l'intérieur, un fantôme, une ombre incapable d'interagir avec un monde gris et froid qu'elle ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus et ne sentait plus qu'elle tentait en vain de s'acquitter de son travail à la ferme ; pour faire illusion…  
Mais elle ne parvenait même pas à faire illusion…  
Sous le ciel gris et dans le courant d'air froid, il y avait plus de trois heures qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fini d'entreposer les ballots de foin…  
Essuyant une larme en reniflant bruyamment, elle prit la fourche à deux mains. Trop haut ; pas assez fermement…  
Quand elle souleva le paquet de foin ficelé, le poids mal réparti lui donna toutes les peines du monde ; plissant les yeux, serrant les dents, poussant un petit grognement de douleur, elle insista, tira plus fort de ses mains mal placées qui glissaient, mais le poids du ballot pesa plus lourd qu'elle à l'autre bout, elle sentit l'outil lui échapper, et bascula en arrière…  
Elle allait heurter durement le sol d'épaisses planches de bois dur, quand deux mains larges, chaudes et puissantes la rattrapèrent en pleine chute avec assurance…  
Ces mains… larges, chaudes et puissantes…  
Elle n'osa d'abord croire ce que lui chuchotait son cœur.  
Ça ne pouvait être que son père…  
Elle se remit d'aplomb sur ses pieds, et se retourna lentement vers lui pour le remercier ; mais quand elle se trouva face à son sauveur, elle crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre…  
Link !  
C'était Link qui était là devant elle, Link, le sauveur du royaume, le héros inaccessible, l'amour de sa vie qui avait daigné honorer de sa présence de glorieux héros leur modeste ferme…  
Il était tellement beau qu'il semblait presque irréel, ses cheveux d'or soyeux en bataille une mèche devant le front, ses grands yeux d'un bleu d'azur au regard doux, sa bouche aux fines lèvres ourlées terriblement sensuelle ; il ne portait que sa tunique et son bonnet verts, sans la chemise et les chausses blanches dessous, sans son épée dans le dos, sans même ses mitaines de cuir fétiche aux mains, et ses bras nus irradiaient la puissance, leurs muscles déliés pointant sous leur peau hâlée marquée ça et là de cicatrices…  
Elle eut un mouvement de recul.  
Ce n'était pas possible…  
Elle ne pouvait pas se réjouir de le voir, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la joie et l'espoir la gagner à nouveau ; elle souffrirait trop alors quand il la quitterait à nouveau, car il la quitterait, c'était certain…  
Comment un héros, sauveur d'un royaume, vainqueur d'un sorcier maléfique, aurait-il pu rester avec une misérable fermière ? Qu'avait-il à faire d'elle ?  
Pourquoi même était-il là aujourd'hui ?  
Pour… en prendre son plaisir ?  
La baiser ?  
Après tout, il avait tous les droits de l'exiger…  
Mal à l'aise et profondément meurtrie à sa vue qui ravivait toute la douleur de ses espoirs déçus, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux acajou détourna son visage.  
« Malon, est-ce que je peux te parler ? »  
La voix était tremblante et le ton réservé.  
Rien à voir avec l'arrogance à laquelle elle s'attendait de la part d'une vedette adulée ; elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort…  
Lui parler de quoi ?  
Il n'y avait rien à dire…  
Elle ne put toujours pas se résoudre à le regarder dans les yeux ; il baissa tristement la tête et lâcha sur un ton amer :  
« Oui… je comprends que tu ne veuilles même pas me regarder… »  
Ils se tenaient face à face, très près l'un de l'autre, en proie au trouble, leurs regards refusant de se croiser ; la tension était palpable…  
Link eut un rire nerveux, avant de reprendre, avec difficulté, comme si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir :  
« Ah… Pour que nous soyons parfaitement à égalité, j'avais pensé me présenter à toi totalement nu et sans défense, mais, euh… J'ai réalisé que ce qui est beau et émouvant de la part d'une femme aurait été obscène de la part d'un homme… »  
Ce fut au tour de Malon de ne pouvoir réprimer un rire nerveux, en rougissant comme une pivoine…  
Mais à bien y réfléchir, sans son épée dans son dos, sans sa chemise et ses chausses blanches sous son pourpoint vert, sans ses mitaines de cuir à ses mains, il _était_ nu et sans défense : ces accessoires dont il s'était défait, c'était ses attributs de héros, et sans eux il n'était plus que le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu…  
Tout à coup elle sentit son humilité, sa bonne volonté, l'effort qu'il faisait ; touchée, enfin elle éprouva le désir de le regarder dans les yeux.  
Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, la même décharge électrique les traversa tous deux ; cette chaleur dans la poitrine…  
Elle était si belle avec ses cheveux flamboyants et son teint opalescent, sa petite bouche en cœur et ses grands yeux d'un bleu cristallin, son visage de poupée de porcelaine et son corps aux formes si parfaites et insolemment féminines…  
Elle l'ignorait, et ne pouvait même pas le concevoir, mais Link était aussi bouleversé à sa vue qu'elle à la sienne…  
« Malon, souffla-t-il, je viens te demander pardon… »  
Ses yeux s'arrondirent et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine ; un fol espoir, encore faible mais déjà bien vivant, venait de naître en elle, mais elle n'en avait pas encore conscience ; pour l'heure elle était seulement stupéfaite, incrédule et presque gênée de cette situation surréaliste où lui, un héros, s'abaissait devant elle, une trainée…  
« Je me suis conduit comme un infâme salaud avec toi, poursuivit le jeune homme. J'ai honte de moi à me donner des claques. Tu t'es offerte à moi, ma toute-jolie, tu m'as offert ton cœur et ton corps… et moi je les ai pris, sans rien t'offrir en retour… »  
Malon se sentait à chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche un peu plus embarrassée ; elle avait l'impression de le forcer à se justifier d'une faute après l'avoir d'abord forcé à la commettre ; elle se sentait sale et grotesque, une pauvre idiote détestable, probablement la seule fille au monde pour qui coucher avec un garçon était un tel problème…  
« Non, s'empressa-t-elle de le flatter comme elle s'y sentait poussée par le prestige de Link et sa propre insignifiance, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu. »  
Le ton se voulait conciliant, mais la voix tremblait ; elle était au bord des larmes, sur le point de craquer, de ne plus parvenir à supporter plus longtemps sa honte et sa souffrance…  
« Tu ne le voulais pas réellement, corrigea-t-il avec un doux sourire. J'aurais dû le comprendre, et agir en conséquence… Tu n'avais aucune expérience, moi si, c'était donc à moi de savoir jusqu'où ça pouvait aller ; c'est moi qui ai failli. Tout ça c'est _ma_ faute. »  
À ces mots, elle poussa un cri déchirant.  
De toutes ses forces.  
De tout son cœur…  
Elle s'effondrait ; comme un barrage finit par se rompre sous la pression des tonnes d'eau trop longtemps contenues, elle laissait enfin s'échapper d'elle dans ce cri, dans ses larmes coulant à flots de ses beaux yeux, les jours, les heures interminables de ténèbres, de culpabilité, de chagrin, de douleur insupportable qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur au point que c'était à peine si elle parvenait à tenir debout, tout ce trop-plein d'émotions qui jaillissait d'elle à lui vriller les tympans, à lui arracher la gorge, à lui faire éclater les tempes…  
« J'ai cru que c'était ma faute ! hurla-t-elle comme à-demi folle de se sentir tout à coup délestée du poids de sa culpabilité, de sa honte et de sa douleur. J'ai cru que c'était ma faute, que tu me rejetais parce que j'étais une trainée, une salope ! Je me suis sentie comme une salope ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, _pourquoi tu m'as fait ça_ ? »  
Elle répéta cette question désespérée qui n'attendait pas de réponse en martelant la poitrine de Link de coups de poings, et, Déesses ! si son chagrin lui faisait mal à mourir, jamais en revanche une douleur physique ne lui avait paru aussi douce que ces hématomes qu'il sentait les petits poings de son amie blessée imprimer sur la peau de son torse comme autant de justes punitions bien méritées pour le crime immonde qu'il avait commis envers elle ; soudain sa voix s'étrangla, et elle cessa de hurler en même temps que de le frapper, pour chanceler sur ses jambes et s'effondrer sur elle-même, libérée, vidée, baignée de larmes ; il tendit les bras avec précipitation pour la soutenir et, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, s'il en avait encore le droit, il la serra contre lui, ne pouvant se retenir de fondre en larmes à son tour…  
« Pardon, répétait-il comme hypnotisé, pardon… C'est moi le salaud… Pardon… »  
Malon pleurait doucement à présent.  
De bonheur…  
Bien sûr elle avait rêvé que Link lui accorde à nouveau un peu d'attention ; mais jamais elle n'aurait osé rêver qu'il pousse jusqu'à s'humilier à ses pieds !  
Elle avait repris ses esprits, et sentait autour d'elle que lui aussi reprenait peu à peu les siens… Il s'écarta d'elle un peu précipitamment, comme gêné de s'être permis une telle familiarité après le mal qu'il lui avait fait, et bien qu'il se soit détourné pour lui cacher ses yeux rougis, elle le vit clairement s'essuyer le nez du revers de la main…  
« J'en suis d'autant plus désolé, reprit-il en retournant vers elle un visage à nouveau calme et digne mais où se lisait une profonde amertume, que tout est parti d'un malentendu… »  
Alors, ébahie, tremblant d'émotion et de joie, elle le vit comme dans un rêve tendre les mains pour prendre les siennes, délicatement, sensuellement ; elle les lui laissa sans résistance ; les mains de Link étaient chaudes et légèrement râpeuses sur les siennes, un contact envoûtant sur sa peau…  
Ce n'était plus une simple accolade de réconfort entre amis, c'était un geste clairement chargé d'érotisme, le tout premier geste vraiment érotique qu'il ait eu envers elle…  
« …oui ma toute-jolie, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante avant de s'interrompre un instant pour expirer bruyamment comme s'il avait toutes les peines du monde à parler, je… ma réputation de tombeur irrésistible est une pure légende. Je ne couche pas forcément avec toutes les filles qui me témoignent quelque intérêt comme tout le monde a l'air de le croire. La vérité est même très différente… Oh, merde, comment te dire ça… ? Je… je n'ai couché qu'avec quatre femmes en tout et pour tout…  
– Seulement quatre à part moi ? s'étonna la jeune fille aux longs cheveux acajou d'une petite voix haut-perchée où s'entendait la surprise.  
– Non, corrigea Link avec une moue penaude absolument adorable, quatre avec toi… »  
Elle resta bouche bée.  
Elle n'en revenait pas… c'était si peu ! Si peu pour un homme aussi beau, aussi attirant, aussi célèbre, aussi admiré, aussi recherché, qui avait tant d'opportunités… Pour céder aussi peu, il n'avait dû céder qu'aux plus exceptionnelles… et elle était l'une d'elles ?  
« Malon, ce n'est pas ça l'important, l'interpella-t-il en la sentant tressaillir entre ses mains. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et… de ces quatre femmes, trois m'ont purement et simplement violé. J'ai aimé ça, bien sûr, j'en ai profité, mais il n'en reste pas moins que ce sont elles qui ont pris l'initiative, ont décidé à ma place, m'ont quasiment forcé, comme si ma brutalité ne m'avait attiré que la brutalité… Toi seule t'es donnée à moi, par amour, au lieu de me prendre de force, uniquement par désir. Toi seule m'as donné l'amour. Et ton amour m'a bouleversé. Il m'a fait renoncer à cette brutalité, il m'a appris la tendresse… Il est tout ce que je désire aujourd'hui. _Tu es_ tout ce que je désire aujourd'hui, alors… si tu… veux encore de moi, je veux le partager avec toi, faire ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime. »  
Malon pleurait et riait à la fois, folle de bonheur ; jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi heureuse ! Elle qui n'espérait plus rien, voilà qu'elle obtenait tout !  
"Je t'aime".  
Ces trois mots étaient plus que ce qu'elle espérait, ils étaient ce qu'elle _voulait_.  
Ces trois mots venaient d'effacer en un instant des années d'absence, des mois d'incertitude et des jours de honte et de chagrin…  
Un fourmillement dans tout le corps, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle tremblait d'émotion ; il sentit ses mains se crisper et tressaillir dans les siennes ; il desserra son étreinte et les laissa aller ; aussitôt elle les porta en un geste précipité à ses joues rougies et brûlantes, puis à sa bouche, étouffant un éclat de rire ; à son tour il lui sourit ; pas un de ses sourires charmeurs irrésistibles, mais un sourire timide et doux ; les mains tremblantes, elle lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts ; ses joues imberbes ; ses pommettes hautes ; son nez droit et fin ; ses paupières closes de plaisir ; ses cils blonds et doux ; ses lèvres ourlées et sensuelles… les doigts glissaient insensiblement dans leur caresse vers la courbe de la mâchoire, l'arrière des oreilles pointues… ses mains lui enlaçaient la tête à présent ; elle l'amena à elle, approcha son visage du sien, et l'embrassa…  
Un baiser.  
Un simple baiser, des lèvres, sans la langue, un chaste baiser maladroit de jeune fille en fleur, mais le meilleur qu'une femme lui ait jamais donné…  
Tremblant, les yeux clos de bonheur, il leva les mains, les posa délicatement sur sa taille, les laissa glisser vers ses reins, se croiser, ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle et l'attirer à lui ; leurs visages se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se sourirent ; Malon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Link, et lui sur la sienne ; il avait les bras passés autour de sa taille, elle avait les bras passés autour de son cou, et ils s'enlaçaient tendrement et passionnément, unis enfin…  
Le sentir à nouveau contre elle…  
La sentir à nouveau contre lui…  
Un poids venait de s'enlever de ses épaules ; ou plutôt de son cœur… il s'abandonna complètement entre ses bras, contre son corps, chaud, tendre…  
Il avait eu peur de l'avoir perdue.  
Lui qui n'avait jamais eu peur de rien, affronté les monstres, les dangers et la mort elle-même sans jamais avoir eu peur de rien, à cet instant il avait eu peur de l'avoir perdue. Qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas, qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui.  
Et après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait endurées bravement, c'était cette pensée, cette simple pensée qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui qu'il ne pouvait supporter…  
Alors son bonheur à cet instant était si parfait qu'il en était purement inexprimable…  
L'espace d'un instant, il eut la vision de son reflet, Dark Link, le Link Sombre ; et il sourit. Cet être né de son âme même, de ses désirs enfouis, avait pour seul désir d'aimer Malon… comme il avait été aveugle de ne pas comprendre plus tôt !  
C'était tout simplement évident, une évidence qui s'était imposée à lui, le poussant à quitter le palais royal une heure plus tôt sans se retourner : c'était avec elle, _pour_ elle qu'il voulait être un bon père, un bon époux et un homme bien…  
Pour elle qui avait toujours été son point d'ancrage dans le monde des hommes, la première qui l'y avait accueilli et celle dont la bonté et l'amour l'avaient toujours soulagé de sa violence…  
Il la serra plus fort contre lui, sa main droite remontant dans son dos et la gauche derrière sa tête, caressant et s'enfonçant avec volupté dans ses longs cheveux d'acajou flamboyant qui sentaient si bon la terre et les galets chauffés par le soleil.  
Comme en écho à ce qu'ils ressentaient, le voile de nuages gris se déchira tout à coup juste au-dessus d'eux, dévoilant un soleil radieux, et un rayon doré de lumière éclatante vint se poser sur eux et rendre ses couleurs au monde…  
« Je voudrais pouvoir te rendre ce que je t'ai pris, murmura-t-il tout près de son oreille. Je voudrais pouvoir te rendre ta virginité. Et retrouver la mienne, pour te l'offrir…  
– Mais Link, souffla-t-elle sur un ton d'une gravité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, par ces mots tu nous l'as rendue… »

Ils attendirent d'être vraiment prêts pour la perdre à nouveau ensemble, et ce fut parfait…

* * *

À peine vêtue d'une nuisette de soie pêche, debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre adossée à son dormant, la princesse Zelda continuait de fixer le point à l'horizon où Link avait disparu depuis déjà longtemps.  
Elle l'avait regardé s'éloigner sans se retourner sur sa jument rousse, traverser les jardins, passer le porche, devenir un point vert et doré au loin, partir pour ne plus jamais revenir.  
Et elle souriait.  
Un sourire digne et doux, vaguement mélancolique mais pas vraiment triste, qui rendait plus noble encore son visage ciselé à la beauté parfaite de véritable reine de sang…  
Link…  
Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, et non, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'épouser.  
Bon, soyons honnête : bien sûr qu'elle aurait préféré passer sa vie avec lui plutôt qu'avec l'un des enfarinés à perruque qui n'allaient pas tarder à se presser à la porte du palais pour lui demander sa main, et bien sûr qu'elle était amoureuse de lui…  
Mais juste comme ces midinettes qui se sont entichées du héros national parce qu'il est célèbre ; pas vraiment, pas profondément.  
Pas comme sa Malon…  
Ni comme elle l'avait été de Sheik…  
Elle savait qu'elle l'oublierait très vite.  
La vraie raison pour laquelle elle lui avait sauté dessus comme elle l'avait fait, outre bien sûr une envie irrésistible sur l'instant, était qu'elle avait voulu le mettre à l'épreuve.  
Une ultime épreuve.  
Et il avait réussi l'ultime épreuve…  
Elle lui avait offert son trône, sa fortune, son pouvoir et son corps, et lui n'avait écouté que son cœur et refusé ce qu'elle lui offrait, parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait.  
Il avait su résister à la tentation.  
Il avait eu la force, le courage et la sagesse de résister à la tentation…  
À sa place, tout autre que lui se serait empressé d'accepter, et de s'emparer sans hésitation de cette perspective d'une vie oisive de luxe, de caprices et de débauche, devenant ce qu'il avait combattu, un nouveau Ganondorf.  
Mais pas lui.  
Ce qui prouvait, ironiquement, qu'il était le seul qui en soit digne…  
C'était ce qu'elle lui avait avoué juste avant qu'il parte, plus morte que vive, redoutant qu'il explose de rage en découvrant qu'elle n'avait fait que lui jouer la comédie…  
…il s'était contenté de lui sourire, de déposer un baiser sur son front et de lui glisser à l'oreille qu'il était soulagé et heureux que leur tendre amitié ne se finisse pas comme ça, mais qu'il avait à présent une autre erreur à rattraper…  
Un courant d'air passa par la fenêtre ouverte en faisant frémir quelques mèches de ses cheveux d'ambre qui se déversaient en volutes sur ses épaules nues ; elle frissonna.  
Elle se passa un bras devant la poitrine, et l'autre sur le ventre.  
Lentement, sa main le caressa, descendit, caressa son pubis sous la soie légère et translucide, un doigt s'aventurant plus bas, entre ses cuisses…  
Elle ferma les yeux et son sourire s'élargit…  
Elle se souviendrait longtemps de sa première fois ; sa dernière peut-être…  
Elle ne le reverrait peut-être plus jamais, mais au moins se souviendrait-elle longtemps, probablement toute sa vie, de son corps sur elle et en elle, de sa force, de sa chaleur, de sa douceur, du plaisir ineffable qu'elle avait pris de lui, des heures qu'ils avaient passées à se donner, se prendre, se donner et se reprendre encore du plaisir, un plaisir dont elle se demandait comment on pouvait en avoir honte…  
Mais ça, l'histoire n'était pas obligée de le retenir.  
L'histoire ne retiendrait pas que la princesse en détresse était une voluptueuse impudique qui avait pris son plaisir du héros sous prétexte de le mettre à l'épreuve ni que le héros n'était qu'un homme après tout et y avait cédé…  
Non, l'histoire ne retiendrait que la version officielle qu'elle s'était déjà empressée de faire colporter partout dans le royaume : le héros Link avait vaincu le tyran Ganondorf, désormais scellé dans la Terre d'Or par le pouvoir des sept Sages, et rétabli la princesse Zelda sur le trône d'Hyrule.  
Et bientôt l'histoire elle-même en aurait perdu le souvenir et deviendrait légende.  
La légende d'une princesse pourchassée par un tyran à l'apparence monstrueuse à la recherche de la Triforce et sauvée par un jeune héros vêtu de vert.

La légende de Zelda.

FIN


End file.
